Le Clan du Cygne
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma 16 ans est appeler pour représenter le Clan du Cygne. Elle devra faire face à son destin et pourra compter sur de nombreux alliées pour l'aider. SwanQueen évidement. Merci à ma super Beta pour la correction !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** L'Appel !

 _ **POV Emma :**_

Je regarder mon bout de pain et croque dedans avec fatalité, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je ferai un vrai repas. August me manque, mais une fois l'appel reçut c'est comme si les élus disparaissaient de la surface de la terre, derrière ces hauts murs que je détestais. Le seul jour où je pouvais le voir c'est le jour de l'appel. Ce jour spécifique où les portes s'ouvrent pour une poignée d'élus âgés de 16 ans et qui rentrent en formation à l'école des Clans. Il y a trois ans August m'a dit qu'il avait été choisi pour représenter le Clan du Panda, parce qu'il était fort et juste. Tous les Clans portent un nom d'animal, mais certains sont sans représentant depuis très longtemps, comme le Clan du Lion ou encore plus rare celui du Cygne. L'année dernière August encore lui m'avait raconté la légende du Clan du Cygne, et que seuls les plus purs des cœurs pouvaient y accéder. Souvent une Princesse mais c'est arriver qu'un Prince soit choisis, mais cela faisait plus de 300 ans que le Cygne ne choisissait personne. D'autres ont pris la tête de l'école et la vie a continué, oubliant peu à peu cette légende. Car oui le Cygne est censé être le sauveur des Royaumes, celui qui vaincra définitivement le mal et qui amènera la paix pour toujours. Mais enfin ce sont des contes pour enfants, je suspecte August d'avoir embellit l'histoire plus que de raison. Demain les portes vont enfin s'ouvrir, et je pourrai parler à mon frère avant de devoir le laisser à nouveau pour un an. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors, ayant trouvé un coin pas trop loin de l'école pour être la première sur les lieux le lendemain. Je suis réveillée rudement par un garde et file sans demander mon reste, ils peuvent être assez méchants et violents quand ils s'y mettent. Je passe à mon travail de coursier, qui me permet à peine de tenir le strict minimum, mais bon j'aime bien courir alors le choix a été vite fait quand j'ai dû me débrouiller sans August. Il ne voulait pas me laisser mais l'appel est plus fort que tout et c'était impossible pour lui de rester près de moi. Il a supplié qu'on me prenne aussi, mais rien à y faire, seuls les élus peuvent rentrer. De temps en temps je recevais des lettres avec de l'argent, ça améliorait mon quotidien, les portes s'ouvrent enfin et je me précipite avec le reste de la foule à l'intérieur de la cour. Je cherche mon frère des yeux, et je souris en le voyant près de Maitre Archie qui représente le Hibou, très gentil et sage. Il me voit enfin, sourit et parle à l'oreille de son Maitre qui me fait signe d'approcher.

 _ **-Alors Emma, comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Bien Maitre merci, je suis heureuse de revoir mon frère.**_

 _ **-Je m'en doute pas mon enfant, tu peux disposer August, profites de ta sœur pour la journée, nous nous verrons demain.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre, viens Emma je dois te présenter quelqu'un.**_

Je m'incline devant Maitre Archie qui me sourit gentiment et suis mon frère en retenant mes questions pour le moment. On arrive dans une petite auberge très jolie et on s'installe pour prendre un verre. N'y tenant plus je le serre dans mes bras, il me rend mon étreinte en souriant et on s'assoit pour parler du bon vieux temps.

 _ **-Comment vas-tu, tu sembles avoir maigrit, tu ne manges pas assez Em.**_

 _ **-Tu sais bien comment c'est dehors, les courses ne peuvent pas tout payer.**_

 _ **-Si tu ne donnais pas tout ton argent aux plus jeunes, tu aurais assez, il faut que tu penses plus à toi Em. Je m'inquiète pour toi.**_

 _ **-J'essaie d'aider, c'est ce que tu m'as appris, tu l'as fait pour moi, je veux juste rendre la pareille à mon tour c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Bon alors j'ai trois bonnes nouvelles.**_

 _ **-Je suis impatiente de les entendre, comment ça se fait que tu étais avec Maitre Archie ?**_

 _ **-C'est ma première bonne nouvelle, il m'a pris comme Apprenti Principal cette année, il m'a choisi parmi tous les élèves.**_

 _ **-C'est une super nouvelle et puis Maitre Archie est vraiment gentil et intelligent.**_

 _ **-Oui ce qui m'emmène à le seconde bonne nouvelle, je vais avoir plus d'argent pour t'aider.**_

 _ **-Je t'assure que je m'en sors, tu n'es pas obligé de m'envoyer aussi souvent de l'argent Gus.**_

 _ **-Non mais j'ai promis de prendre soin de toi, et pour finir dans les bonnes nouvelles. Je t'ai écouté et je me suis lancé avec la personne qui me plait depusi si longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Non, je n'y crois pas depuis le temps que tu me parles d'elle.**_

 _ **-Oui, elle arrive justement. Ne me fais pas honte en racontant des âneries sur moi stp, je n'ai pas envie que tu la fasses fuir.**_

 _ **-Promis, waouh attend mais elle est carrément jolie. Comment t'as fait ? Tu l'as ensorcelé ?**_

 _ **-Merci de ta confiance petite sœur, cela me touche.**_

Il se lève pour accueillir sa petite amie d'un tendre baiser, elle semble ravie d'être là et je me lève à mon tour. Elle à l'air gentille et douce, je suis content pour mon frère, il mérite une bonne personne.

 _ **-Belle je te présente ma petite sœur Emma, Emma voici Belle ma petite amie depuis trois mois maintenant, elle fait partie cu Clan de la Marmotte et c'est sans doute la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse avec Maitre Archie.**_

 _ **-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, ton frère n'arrête pas de me parler de toi.**_

 _ **-Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi, bien que j'ignorai ton nom. Il te va à ravir d'ailleurs, mon frère a meilleur gout que dans mon souvenir.**_

 _ **-(Rouge de honte) Em, ne commences pas.**_

 _ **-Quoi c'était un compliment je te signale.**_

 _ **-(Rire) On va bien s'entendre je pense, vous avez déjà mangé. ?**_

 _ **-Non on vient d'arriver, ils ont ouvert les portes plus tard cette année.**_

 _ **-Oui j'ai vu que les gardes étaient tendus, il se passe quelque chose ?**_

Mon frère et Belle échangent un rapide regard et changent de sujet, mais je n'y prête pas attention vu qu'une journée c'est peu pour raconter un an.

 _ **POV Regina :**_

Je suis ravie de trouver enfin une auberge et m'installe avec mes amis autour d'une table. Je me demande si nous aurons des appelés talentueux cette année, l'année dernière c'était assez moyen mise à part quelqu'un uns. Robin et Daniel parlent de je ne sais quoi et je me tourne vers Tink et Elsa pour discuter un peu. Mes yeux sont attirés vers un coin de la salle, une crinière blonde rentre dans mon champ de vison, elle rigole avec August et Belle, de deux ans mes ainés. Le Temps semble se suspendre, mon cœur s'arrête et j'attends à nouveau ce qui se passe autour de moi.

 _ **-Laisses tomber Tink elle n'a pas écouté un mot de ce que tu as dit.**_

 _ **\- Excuses-moi, je suis surprise de trouver August et Belle dans un tel endroit, il quitte rarement la bibliothèque durant leur temps de libre.**_

 _ **-C'est sa petite sœur Emma, on a souvent parlé ensemble, on est un peu dans la même situation, obligée de laisser notre famille derrière suite à l'appel. Anna ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir, elle a dû changer en un an.**_

 _ **-Sa sœur, je croyais qu'August était orphelin ?**_

 _ **-C'est le cas mais ils se considèrent comme tels quand même, les liens du cœur sont plus forts que les liens du sang parfois. Enfin je suppose que ça dépend des personnes.**_

 _ **-Tu es bien placée pour le savoir avec Zelena.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Tink, les garçons vous ne voulez pas arrêter de parler de stratégie de guerre deux minutes svp. C'est une de nos rares journées de repos tous ensemble, alors essayons d'en profiter.**_

 _ **-Pardon Regina, mais avec Robin on a un devoir commun à rendre à Maitre Gold.**_

 _ **-Mais on écoute, je croyais que ça allait mieux avec Zeli ?**_

 _ **-Muai c'est vite dis ça, disons que depuis qu'elle sort avec Robin elle semble plus calme.**_

 _ **-Mon charme ravageur a encore frappé, ne sois pas jaloux Daniel.**_

 _ **-Rêves, bon l'aubergiste semble débordé. On va chercher les boissons avec Robin, on revient vite.**_

 _ **-Moi je vais voir si Anna arrive, avec ce monde elle risque de ne pas nous voir.**_

 _ **-Ta sœur va arriver Elsa, votre mère veille sur elle non ?**_

 _ **-Désolé, j'ai juste hâte de la revoir, elle me manque beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, je vous attends là tu n'as qu'aller l'attendre dehors avec Tink.**_

Mon amie me sourit de toutes ses dents et part avec Tink dehors, les garçons reviennent avec les boissons et replongent dans leur discussion d'avant me faisant soupirer. Mes yeux sont de nouveau attirés vers la table d'August et Belle et je détaille un peu plus longuement cette Emma. Elle semble être plus jeune que moi, de deux ou trois ans, ces yeux sont verts ce qui est plutôt rare, sa crinière blonde aussi remarque. Elle a du sentir mon regard peser sur elle car elle tourne la tête vers moi, je tente un sourire timide auquel elle répond et ajoute d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Ho elle veut jouer, très bien jouons mais tu risques de te bruler les ailes petit oiseau. Mon cœur semble monter sur ressort depuis que j'ai croisé son regard, c'est vraiment bizarre.

 _ **-Alors tu pense qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'appelés ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Je l'espère, puis avec les derniers événements, ils vont sans doute recruter plus.**_

 _ **-N'empêche on en a parlé avec Zeli, et Maitre Whale est débordé à l'infirmerie, les attaques se sont multipliés ces temps ci.**_

 _ **-Oui, Maitre Gepetto m'en a parlé aussi, il m'a demandé de l'aider à confectionner plus d'armes magiques. Je suis très honorée qu'il m'ait choisi comme Apprenti Principal.**_

 _ **-L'honneur est mérité Daniel, tu as de l'or dans les mains quand il s'agit de forger.**_

 _ **-Ah les filles reviennent enfin, on va pouvoir manger je meure de faim.**_

 _ **-Tu as toujours faim Robin.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-Anna tu te souviens de mes amis, Regina, Daniel et Robin ?**_

 _ **-Oui bien sûr, merci de veiller sur ma sœur.**_

 _ **-Tu sais on veille les un sur les autres ici, je suis contente de te revoir, alors qu'as-tu fais de ton année ?**_

Je laisse souvent dériver mon regard vers Emma qui rigole avec son frère et Belle. Elle est vraiment mignonne, mais définitivement trop jeune pour moi, mais d'ici quelques années, elle va faire sensation. Bien que quelques kilos en trop ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais je suppose que les temps sont durs en dehors de nos murs.

 _ **-Elsa ça t'ennuie si je vous abandonne un moment, je voudrai saluer une amie plus loin ?**_

 _ **-Qui donc, je la connais ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas, elle vit à l'extérieur comme moi, elle m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas il y a quelques mois et nous parlons souvent ensemble, elle est très gentille et s'occupe des petits orphelins avec moi quand elle a le temps.**_

 _ **-Tu parles d'Emma, la sœur d'August ?**_

 _ **-Tu la connais ?**_

 _ **-Non mais son frère si, proposons leur de se joindre à nous, ça vous dit ?**_

 _ **-Ils ont peut être envie de se retrouver entre eux, le peu de fois où j'ai parlé à August il ne m'a parlé que de sa sœur.**_

 _ **-Je suis sure qu'elle dira oui, Emma est très gentille et elle m'a parlé de son grand frère, il ne dira pas non.**_

Je souris et prenant ça pour un oui Anna se lève, vite rattrapée par Elsa qui n'est pas décidée à la lâcher de la soirée. Ils parlent deux minutes avec eux et Emma tourne son regard vers moi en souriant. Mon cœur semble faires des arrêts à répétition, surtout quand elle s'incline légèrement devant moi, elle sait qui je suis ?

 _ **-Altesse je suis très honorée de vous rencontrer, mon frère m'a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous ainsi que de vos amis. Je suis Emma, merci de nous invité à votre table.**_

Voila qui répond à ma question, je tente de reprendre contenance et fait un signe de tête poli pour la saluer et les invite à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Belle semble amusée tout comme August, mon trouble n'a pas du leurs échappée je suppose. Emma s'installe près d'Anna et Elsa et commence à parler avec elles avec entrain, elle est encore plus belle de près...

 **POV Emma :**

Rho mon Dieu, je suis assise pas loin de la Princesse Regina, je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique mais la cela dépasse l'entendement. Et puis mon cœur s'emballe des qu'elle me regarde, c'est bizarre. Quelle coïncidence quand même, qu'elle soit amie avec la sœur d'Anna. La journée s'étirait tranquillement, finalement nous avions profité ensemble des festivités, j'ai même échangé quelques mots avec la Princesse sans bégayer, je me suis félicitée moi-même pour ça. Avoir autant de charisme devrait être interdit, elle n'a rien à voir avec la Reine Cora que je trouve légèrement flippante par moment. Mon frère passe son bras autour de mes épaules et prend la parole en nous entrainant dans une petite rue.

 _ **\- La cérémonie des appelés ne va pas tarder à commencer, on devrait se rapprocher un peu.**_

D'un coup une fumée noire nous entoure et sans réfléchir je saute sur la Princesse pour la protéger, vite imitée d'Elsa et Anna. Une violente douleur me traverse le corps mais je n'y fais pas attention et tire la Princesse à l'abri, elle semble sonnée et je la porte pendant qu'Elsa nous couvre. Je cherche des yeux mon frère légèrement paniqué quand il apparait devant moi avec Belle, il déborde de Magie et on arrive enfin vers des Gardes.

 _ **-Gardes, une attaque sur la Princesse Regina vient d'avoir lieu, nos amis sont restés en arrière pour les retenir, faites sonner l'alarme immédiatement.**_

Ils obéissent Immédiatement et Maitre Whale avec Maitre Archie apparaissent devant nous. Regina ouvre enfin les yeux et je soupire de soulagement, je la remets sur ses pieds quand une aura brillante sort de mon corps me faisant tomber à genou. Anna semble dans le même état que moi et August me regarde les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ?

 _ **-Tu viens d'être appelée petite sœur, par tous les Dieux je suis trop heureux, tu vas enfin pouvoir rester près de moi.**_

 _ **-Anna ça va, tu trembles ?**_

Je regarde Elsa parler à sa sœur, j'avoue que je suis dans le même état, c'est assez intense comme sensation. Maitre Whale auscultait magiquement la Princesse et je suis soulagée de la voir en bonne santé. Elle s'approche alors de moi et me tend la main que je saisis sans hésiter ne voulant pas me montrer faible devant elle.

 _ **-Merci Emma, il semblerait que j'ai une dette envers toi.**_

 _ **-Vous savoir en bonne santé et tout ce qui m'importe Princesse, je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider, même si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part courir.**_

Maitre Archie claque des doigts et Anna et moi on arrête enfin de trembler, je le remercie d'un regard et il pose les mains sur nos épaules en souriant.

 _ **-Et bien juste à temps, suivez moi l'appel va commencer. Gardes je veux que vous restiez avec la Princesse jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, vos amis vont bien.**_

Je lance un regard légèrement paniqué à mon frère qui comprenant mon trouble s'approche de moi, Elsa fait pareil avec Anna et on rejoint la cour. Je suis rassurée de voir Daniel, Robin et Tink parler avec Maitre Gold et la Reine Cora et reporte mon attention sur l'immense statut du Cygne et du Lion que je vois devant moi.

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, ton destin est en marche, je dois te laisser ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Ouai je suppose, je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Rien, un Clan va te choisir, places toi dans la file des élus. On se verra après, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant.**_

Légèrement rassurée je m'avance dans la file, Anna sur les talons, je suis à coté de deux filles qui ont l'air assez sympas, elles ont de jolie âmes en tout cas.

 _ **-Salut je suis Ruby, et vous ?**_

 _ **-Emma, on vient d'être appelées.**_

 _ **-Je comprends mieux votre tête, c'est assez intense la sensation, je suis Mulan.**_

 _ **-Moi Anna, vous savez comment ça doit se passer ?**_

 _ **-Apparemment les Maitres vont activés les statues, un parchemin sortira qui désignera qui va où. Ma grand-mère est Maitre, elle m'a un peu expliqué. L'année dernière le Lion à revendiqué quelqu'un, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, du coup cette année ça va être normal.**_

 _ **-Ho, cool du coup ça semble logique que tu sois ici.**_

 _ **-Tu sais rien n'est jamais sûr en Magie, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un frère ici, je t'ai entendu parler avec lui.**_

 _ **-August n'est pas mon frère de sang, mais de cœur.**_

 _ **-Tu sais ici ça n'a que peux d'importance les liens du sang, seul compte les Clans à partir de maintenant.**_

C'est Mulan qui vient de parler, je sens un regard peser sur moi et tourne mes yeux vers la Reine qui me dévisage un long moment. Pourtant je ne baisse pas les yeux et pour une raison que j'ignore ça semble lui plaire puisqu'elle sourit et parle à sa fille de façon enjouée.

 _ **-Maitre Gold va prendre la parole, c'est lui qui dirige la cérémonie cette année.**_

Je grimace j'aurai préféré Maitre Archie, Maitre Gold n'est pas réputé pour sa patience et je nage en plein brouillard depuis une heure. Anna semble aussi peu rassurée que moi et d'un simple regard on se comprend, on reste ensemble, avec les filles qui semblent nous avoir admise.

 _ **-La magie va parler à nouveau en ce soir d'équinoxe, vous avez été appelés pour servir la Magie. De longues années d'études vous attendent à partir de demain, mais tout de suite il est l'heure pour vos Clans de vous revendiquer.**_

La statue du Lion semble s'enflammer d'un coup et il rattrape le parchemin, il sourit et annonce enfin les résultats quand le Cygne s'enflamme à son tour et semble prendre vie sous nos yeux ébahis. Puis j'entends une voix dans ma tête, je sais qu'elle vient du Cygne et je porte mon regard sur lui.

 _ **-Bienvenue chez toi mon enfant, un grand destin t'attend.**_

 _ **-Moi vous êtes sûr Seigneur ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Bientôt tu comprendras tout, cela fait longtemps que je t'attends, n'ai pas peur tu ne seras pas seule, tu ne le seras plus jamais maintenant.**_

D'un coup le Cygne décolle et se pose devant moi faisant s'écarter d'un bon tous les autres. Il pose son bec sur mon cœur et je tombe à genou sentant une telle puissance me traverser que je manque de m'évanouir. Maitre Gold s'approche et dit alors une phrase qui changera mon Destin à jamais.

 _ **-Le Cygne a reconnu Emma, souhaitons la bienvenue à la Sauveuses des Royaumes.**_

(Foule qui applaudit fortement)

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Emma, elle a l'air complètement perdue et effrayée, même si elle tente de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Le ciel vient de nous tomber sur la tête, jamais le Cygne n'était apparu pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille royale. Ma mère dévisage à nouveau notre Sauveuse et je me dis que sa vie va être bien difficile à partir de maintenant. J'ai cru qu'August allait s'évanouir à la dernière phrase de Maitre Gold, il sait qui est notre ennemi et tremble pour sa petite sœur. Je m'assois sur mon trône, la cérémonie va reprendre, je regarde Maitre Gold qui demande le silence. Il l'obtient rapidement malgré les derniers événements.

 _ **-Bien la cérémonie va se poursuivre, les Clans ont choisi avancez à l'appel de votre nom svp. Le Clan du Tigre revendique Mulan, approches.**_

Il épingle son insigne sur la chemise d'une jolie jeune femme, Emma parlait avec elle, est ce qu'elles sont amies ?

 _ **-Le Clan du Loup revendique Ruby, approches stp.**_

Maitre Granny semble exploser de fierté en voyant s'approcher sa petite fille, le Clan du Loup est très sélectif.

 _ **-Le Clan du Dauphin revendique Killian, approches stp.**_

Hooo le Dauphin, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a revendiqué personne, il faudra surveiller de près cet appelé.

 _ **-Le Clan du Dragon revendique Lili, approches stp.**_

Maitre Maléfique semble ravie que sa fille soit dans le même Clan qu'elle et lui sourit tendrement. Elle n'a ce sourire que pour elle et parfois moi vu que je suis son apprenti. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien, mais il est difficile de savoir à quoi elle pense la plupart du temps.

 _ **-Le Clan du Renne revendique Krystof, approches stp.**_

Tient ce clan n'est pas courant, il revendique peu de personne, du coup il n'est pas très grand et discret.

 _ **-Le Clan du Phoque revendique Anna, approches stp.**_

Le Phoque ça ne m'étonne pas, se sont des soigneurs pour la plupart, cela va bien à Anna. Elsa semble ravie aussi, ce Clan est loin d'être en première ligne lors des batailles.

 _ **-Le Clan du Chat revendique Neal, approches stp.**_

Maitre Gold tente le cacher mais je peux voir toute son émotion quand il épingle son insigne à son fils, le Chat souvent utilisé comme espion car ils sont agiles et malins, à surveiller de près aussi.

 _ **-Le Clan du Frôlons revendique Felix, approches stp.**_

Le Frôlons, un Clan spécial, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec eux, ni vraiment dans quel camps ils sont. Daniel regarde Felix, il veut se souvenir de son visage en cas de problème, on peut toujours compter sur mon cousin pour ça. Il n'oublie personne, remarque moi non plus, enfin s'il est un minimum intéressant.

 _ **-Le Clan de l'Araignée revendique Tamara, approches stp.**_

L'Araignée, un Clan en perpétuel opposition au Conseil et soupçonné de trahison de nombreuses fois sans réelles preuves. Là c'est au tour de Robin de regarder attentivement Tamara qui avance comme si elle était en terrain conquis.

 _ **\- Le Clan du Crocodile revendique Gregory, approches stp.**_

Le Crocodile ? Il n'est pas apparu depuis longtemps aussi, Elsa regarde l'appelé avec attention, on ne sait pratiquement rien de ce Clan, ils sont très discrets. Cela continu un moment comme ça, au finale 28 apprentis ont étaient revendiquées cette année, le double de l'année dernière.

 _ **-Voila qui conclut l'appel de cette année, les élus, veuillez suivre Maitre Gépetto pour plus d'instructions. Les portes de la cité ferment dans dix minutes, merci de vous être déplacés et à l'année prochaine.**_

La foule se dirige vers les portes et mes yeux tombent à nouveau sur Emma qui parle avec son frère. Elle a un grand sourire sur le visage et ne semble pas du tout inquiète maintenant, elle s'adapte vite, c'est bien.

 _ **-Tu sembles t'intéresser à notre petit Cygne ma fille ?**_

 _ **-Je l'avoue, quand le nuage noir nous a entourées, elle n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour moi. Et je ne sais pas, on dirait que le nuage reculait face à elle, c'était étrange.**_

 _ **-Ces aptitudes vont être testées dans les prochains jours, nous verrons de quoi elle est vraiment capable.**_

 _ **-Mère elle n'est pas de sang royal, alors comment le Cygne a pu la revendiquer au juste ?**_

 _ **-Tu m'as dit qu'elle était orpheline non ?**_

 _ **-Oui Mère, vous croyez que ses parents sont de sang royal ?**_

 _ **-Il y a de nombreux Royaumes qui nous entourent ma fille, mais Eva va l'examiner et nous saurons ces origines.**_

 _ **-Cela risque de faire beaucoup d'un coup, elle est forte mais ça reste une enfant.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu préfères la voir comme une enfant, ça ne veux pas dire que s'en est une ma fille.**_

Sur ces paroles étranges elle se lève et je la suis jusqu'au cœur de l'école, la vrai cérémonie peut commencer maintenant. Je repère Tink et me dirige vers elle, maintenant que je suis libérée des obligations de mon titre.

 _ **-C'était une cérémonie assez folle cette année, ça change. Je croyais avoir tout vu l'année dernière avec le Lion, mais bon là c'est d'un autre niveau.**_

 _ **-Tu m'étonnes, mais ça veux aussi dire que le danger n'a jamais été aussi présent.**_

 _ **-Nous savions tous que ce jour arriverait Regina, mais nous serons prêts, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Facile à dire, tu crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler, elle semble sereine mais...**_

 _ **-Elle a éveillé ton intérêt hein ? J'ai déjà vu les regards que tu lui lançais aujourd'hui, je dois admettre qu'elle est mignonne, tu va en faire ta nouvelle proie ?**_

 _ **-Ne dis pas de bêtise Tink, c'est une enfant.**_

 _ **-C'est toi qui en dis là, à 16 ans on est adulte dans ce Royaume et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Peut être mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on le soit, j'ai l'impression que mes 16 ans sont loin et pourtant mon appel remonte qu'à deux ans.**_

 _ **-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, que le Clan du Cheval te revendique a étonné tout le monde, ta mère la première.**_

 _ **-Et toi alors avec l'Hippocampe, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins 100 ans.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Le Cheval ça reste plus cool même si j'adore mon Clan.**_

 _ **-Viens, allons rejoindre nos amis.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarder autour de moi avec les yeux écarquillés, je n'arrive pas encore à croire que je suis là. Que j'ai été appelée puis revendiquée par le Cygne. Ni tout ce que ça implique pour moi, je regarde mon insigne qui semble briller de mille feux et écoute mon frère me présenter un peu les lieux.

 _ **-Maitre Gépetto est un peu le Grand Intendant ici, si tu as besoin de quelque chose en rapport aux cours, des tenus, des armes ou autre chose, tu dois t'adresser à lui ou son Apprenti Daniel.**_

 _ **-Les Maitres n'ont qu'un seul apprenti ?**_

 **-Ils peuvent en prendre un par année, Daniel est l'Apprenti Principal mais il a deux autres qui l'aident dont j'ignore le nom.**

 _ **-Et comment ils sont choisis ?**_

 _ **-Suivant leurs résultats aux différents examens ou par simple envie.**_

 _ **-Maitre Archie t'a choisi pour quoi ?**_

 _ **-D'après lui pour les deux, je suis un des meilleurs élèves de quatrième année, mais il avait un Apprenti Principal jusqu'à l'année dernière.**_

 _ **-Ho je vois, c'est impressionnant quand même d'être ici, je ne pensais pas un jour voir l'intérieur de cette école.**_

 _ **-On s'y fait, Maitre Eva va parler, on se revoit plus tard.**_

 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis Anna est là et j'ai parlé avec deux autres filles vraiment sympa tout à l'heure.**_

 _ **-Je suis content que tu sois là, vraiment.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, ha Maitre Eva arrive, regardes.**_

Eva est une Reine comme Cora, sauf que c'est d'un autre Royaume, elle semble toujours calme et gentille, c'est apaisant d'être près d'elle. Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises dehors, elle est le Maitre qui sors le plus de la Cité pour aider la population.

 _ **-Bonsoir chers élus, laissez-moi vous féliciter pour votre entrée dans notre chère école. Comme vous le savez ce privilège vous a été accordé grâce à l'appel mais il peut vous être retiré si vous ne faites pas l'affaire. Rassurez-vous, c'est arrivé peu de fois et tous ici que ce soit professeurs ou élèves plus âgés sont là pour vous aider si vous en faites la demande. Vous allez suivre Maitre Gépetto dans un premier temps avec Daniel ils vous donneront vos nouvelles tenus. Ensuite on vous conduira à vos chambre, la première année vous la partagez avec un élève plus âgé pour qu'il vous aide à vous y retrouver ici. Demain vous êtes libres car c'est dimanche, je vous invite à visiter les lieux et vous familiariser avec votre nouvel environnement. Durant la journée vous serez appelés par mon Apprenti Snow pour un entretien avec moi. Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, un grand festin vous attends dès que vos tenus et chambre seront attribués, et félicitation encore. Bienvenue à l'école des Clans.**_

Je suis donc Daniel avec Anna qui ne me quitte pas et vois Mulan arriver avec Ruby. Je souris, je crois que je viens de me faire deux nouvelles amies sans forcer, le Cygne avait raison, on dirait que je ne serai plus jamais seule maintenant. Ruby cale son pas au mien et laisse Anna et Mulan discuter devant, je me tourne vers elle en souriant.

 _ **-Tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Je crois que je n'ai pas encore réalisé tu sais, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser.**_

 _ **-Je te comprends, même pour moi ça l'est. En tout cas tu sembles épuisée, tu es sure que ça va ?**_

 _ **-Ho j'ai été un peu blessée avant la cérémonie, rien de grave mais du coup entre l'appel et tout je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper.**_

 _ **-Si tu veux on ira trouver l'infirmerie une fois qu'on aura tout récupéré et avant le repas.**_

 _ **-Merci, j'espère tomber sur une élève sympa.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, mais d'après ma grand-mère, l'école a une volonté propre donc ils nous mettent par affinité.**_

 _ **-C'est pratique, et ça doit éviter pas mal de problèmes.**_

 _ **-Anna et toi vous êtes amies depuis longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Environ six mois, je faisais une course quand je l'ai vu se faire bousculer par des gardes sans raison.**_

 _ **-Et tu as fait quoi ?**_

 _ **-Elle a lâché leurs chevaux, ils ont du leurs courir après durant une heure, depuis ce jour nous sommes amies, on se voyait souvent à l'orphelinat pour aider.**_

Je souris à mon amie, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle soit là avec moi, je me serai beaucoup inquiétée pour elle sans ça. Elle est beaucoup trop gentille et beaucoup en profite, on arrive enfin à destination et tout le monde récupère sa tenue. La mienne apparaît devant moi et mes yeux brillent de bonheur, c'est des vêtements de grande qualité. Maitre Gépetto me sourit gentiment et prend la parole. Mon frère arrive aussi avec plusieurs autres personnes, des Apprentis au vu de leurs tenues.

 _ **-Le reste de vos tenues apparaîtra au besoin dans votre armoire, suivez les Apprentis maintenant ils vous mèneront à vos chambres.**_

 _ **\- Suis-moi Em, je vais te mener à ta chambre.**_

 _ **-Tu sais avec qui je suis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je pense que tu vas l'apprécier, je te laisse découvrir ta nouvelle amie. On se voit au festin, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut juste que je m'habitue à tout ça, mais je suis contente.**_

 _ **-(Serre dans ses bras) Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, maintenant je sais que tout ira bien.**_

Je rends l'étreinte à mon frère et le regarde partir en souriant, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de le rencontrer il y a plus de dix ans, sans lui j'aurai surement mal tourné. Je tape doucement à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre d'elle même, je suppose qu'il va me falloir m'habituer à toute cette magie maintenant.

 _ **-(Sourire) Salut je suis Merida du Clan de l'Ours, ravie de te rencontrer Emma.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, waouh c'est immense dis donc.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Et encore tu n'as rien vu, tu as une salle de bain à droite, toute la partie gauche t'appartient. Concentres toi, penses à ce que tu aimes et la décoration changera d'elle même.**_

 _ **-D'accord, c'est pratique, j'en conclus que tu aimes la forêt les Ours, les cascades et surement tes frères vu la ressemblance. Sans oublier l'Arc, il est vraiment beau d'ailleurs celui que tu as.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu es observatrice c'est bien, en effet je viens d'un Royaume lointain entouré de forêt, mon Père le Roi est connu comme le Roi Ours.**_

 _ **-Ho vous êtes la Princesse du Royaume de Dan Broch, pardonnez ma familiarité. (S'incline)**_

 _ **-Ha non, ici je suis juste Merida, alors ne t'avises plus jamais de t'incliner devant moi et de me vouvoyer sinon je te cogne.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ok.**_

 **POV Regina :**

J'étais assise à ma table, je regardais si je trouvais Emma, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu'elle ne va pas bien, j'ignore pourquoi ? Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée, peut être un mélange de toutes les émotions qui lui ont sans doute traversé l'esprit ce soir ? Je ne la vois nul part ce qui m'inquiète un peu, le banquet va commencer, est ce qu'elle se serait perdue ? Elsa s'assoit près de moi avec Anna qui semble préoccupée.

 _ **\- Un souci Anna ?**_

 _ **-J'ai du laisser Emma à l'infirmerie avec Ruby et Merida, lors de l'attaque elle a été blessée et je m'inquiète.**_

 _ **-Comment ça blessée, pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ?**_

 _ **-Je lui ai demandé figures toi mais elle a dis que ce n'était rien, mais tu aurais vu ses côtes, elles étaient noires, moi je me serai écroulée de douleurs à sa place.**_

 _ **-Avec l'adrénaline, l'appel et tout elle a dû le ressentir que trop tard si tu veux mon avis, Maitre Whale va s'occuper d'elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas Regina, Anna m'a dit que ce n'est pas son premier combat.**_

 _ **-Non c'est vrai, elle était souvent prise pour cible par les gardes car elle refusait d'obéir la plupart du temps à des ordres injustes. Et elle était souvent prise dans des bagarres, encore plus quand August est partie mais elle n'en parle jamais.**_

 _ **-Je vois, il faut vraiment régler la question de ces gardes qui abusent de leurs autorité, ça ne peut plus durer, j'en parlerai à ma mère. Je reviens, commencez sans moi, je vais voir comment elle va.**_

Elsa sourit et rassure Anna, je n'aime pas du tout son sourire moqueur mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, je m'inquiète pour cette idiote. Arrivée à l'infirmerie je la vois rire avec Ruby et Merida, elle semble allée bien ? Mais je modifie ma première opinion quand je vois l'énorme bandage qui lui couvre les côtes. Si même Maitre Whale n'a pas pu la guérir complètement, cela veux dire que c'est cassé, elle va déguster au moins trois jours.

 _ **-Princesse Regina, je peux vous aider ?**_

Les trois filles tournent d'un coup la tête et Emma rougit en remettant prestement sa chemise, je trouve ça un peu adorable mais ne laisse rien paraître, j'ai quand même un rang à tenir.

 _ **-On m'a demandé de ramener notre jeune élue au banquet, beaucoup souhaitent lui parler.**_

Mensonges, mais je ne peux pas dire à Maitre Whale que je m'inquiétais pour elle, surtout devant Merida et Ruby. Whale qui sourit et libère Emma qui s'incline légèrement devant moi en passant, il va falloir qu'elle passe cette mauvaise habitude.

 _ **-Merci Altesse, il ne fallait pas vous déplacer pour moi, j'ai dis à Anna de vous prévenir, elle ne l'a pas fait ?**_

 _ **-Si mais comme je l'ai dit beaucoup souhaitent te parler, si tu vas bien nous devrions y aller, les filles je m'occupe d'Emma, rejoignez la salle.**_

Merida semble amusée et Ruby étonnée mais obéissent, c'est quoi ce regard amusé qu'on me lance dès que je parle de cette fichue blonde à la fin ? Blonde qui danse d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise au possible en ma présence, allons bon que lui arrive-t-il ?

 _ **-Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui, oui, pardonnez moi de vous faire perdre votre temps Altesse.**_

 _ **-Tu es loin d'être une perte de temps, et appelles moi Regina stp.**_

Je crois qu'une tomate serait moi rouge en cet instant qu'Emma et je laisse échapper un rire, qui lui fait écarquiller les yeux de stupeur avant qu'elle ne sourît ravie.

 _ **-Vous avez un très joli rire Altesse, nous y allons ?**_

C'est à mon tour de rougir mais je ne le montre pas et commence à marcher, il est rare qu'on arrive à me couper la parole comme ça. Je la regarde marcher sans gène, elle a surement la faculté de passer outre la douleur, j'ai hâte de voir ces tests d'aptitudes. Une fois dans la salle je rejoins ma table, Emma s'assoit près de Merida avec les autres appelés et élèves conseil qui leurs ont été attribués. Seule Anna est restée à ma table, vu qu'Elsa est son référent à parti d'aujourd'hui ce qui est normale, ils ne divisent pas les fratries sauf si ils sont de sexe opposés évidement. August et Belle les rejoignent, le visage d'Emma s'éclaire encore plus à la vue de son frère et une pointe de jalousie m'envahit, elle semble vraiment l'aimer.

 _ **-Bonsoir petite sœur, alors c'est elle qui est sensée nous sauver ?**_

 _ **-Tu n'étais pas à la cérémonie ?**_

 _ **-Je viens juste de rentrer de mission, ta première impression ?**_

 _ **-Sur ?**_

 _ **-Les appelés de cette année ?**_

 _ **-Je pense qu'il faut garder à l'œil certain comme Tamara, Gregory et Felix choisis par les Clans de l'Araignée, du Crocodile et du Frôlons. D'autres semblent intéressants comme Neal ou Killian, choisis par les Clans du Chat et du Dauphin. Ensuite je n'ai pas vraiment évalué les autre et pour Emma...elle m'a sauvé la vie sans hésiter une seule seconde, alors oui je crois qu'en elle se trouve les réponses à nos questions, même si elle l'ignore pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Danny avait raison, tu es mordue. (Amusée)**_

 _ **-(Rougis) N'importe quoi, reconnais qu'elle est jolie.**_

 _ **-Je te l'accorde, nous verrons si elle répond à nos attentes avec le temps.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûr que oui, je sens vraiment une grande force en elle.**_

 _ **-Ouai c'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es vraiment mordue. (Rire)**_

Je regarde ma sœur partir s'installer près de Robin et mange enfin, je sens un regard sur moi et lève les yeux vers Emma qui me sourit gentiment. Diable, ils ont raison, je suis foutue.

 **POV Emma :**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais si bien dormis de ma vie, je me réveille vers 8h et vois que Merida dort encore. Je souris et prends un bain, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu droit à ce luxe au juste ? La plupart du temps je me contentais de la rivière qui en hiver est vraiment glaciale ? Je finis par sortir et m'habille d'une nouvelle tenue qui glisse sur ma peau de façon agréable, je suis au paradis ici. Je grimace en voyant l'état de mes côtes, c'est quand même bizarre que je n'ai rien sentit sur le coup qu'une pointe de douleur. Mon bandage se refait automatiquement et je souris, vraiment la Magie c'est cool.

 _ **-Déjà réveillée, tu sais le dimanche on peut dormir, rien ne nous oblige à nous lever tôt et tu peux manger à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ce jour là.**_

 _ **-D'accord merci, alors tu me fais visiter ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, laisses-moi me laver et je suis à toi.**_

 _ **-Super, je vais décorer ma chambre alors, prends ton temps.**_

Elle me sourit et fonce vers la salle de bain, je me concentre sur ce que j'aime ? Mon frère, le Lac aussi, j'adore y aller dès que j'ai un moment de libre. Qu'est-ce que j'aime d'autre, l'image de la Princesse s'impose soudain à moi et je secoue la tête, oula ça craint. Pas question Emma tu m'entends, elle n'est pas pour toi, définitivement trop bien pour une orpheline. J'aime aussi cet endroit, le fait que j'ai été choisis par le Cygne m'emplit de fierté aussi, je suppose que ça suffira. Quand j'ouvre les yeux ma chambre a pris des couleurs bleues, au centre est représenté le Lac avec un Cygne au milieu. Mais il y aussi un Panda, un Ours, un Loup, un phoque, un Tigre et surtout un Magnifique Cheval représenté plus loin. Le Panda et le Phoque semblent plus près du Cygne, le Cheval semble inaccessible et je souris tristement. Définitivement la Magie c'est cool, Merida sort et siffle en rigolant quand elle voit son emblème. Elle pose la main sur mon épaule d'un coup tout sérieuse et me dit une chose qui m'emplit de joie sans savoir pourquoi.

 _ **-Je suis honorée de faire partie du Clan du Cygne, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi à présent.**_

Je souris vraiment touchée par ces mot et l'enlace tendrement, oui définitivement je ne serai plus jamais seule maintenant et c'est vraiment bien.

 _ **-Merci Merida.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, aller viens je vais te montrer un peu l'école.**_

La matinée est passée à une vitesse folle, j'ai croisé August et Belle à la bibliothèque avec Maitre Archie, apparemment si un jour je cherche mon frère c'est là qu'il sera le plus souvent. J'ai vu les salles de cours, de combats, de Magie, et tant d'autres choses que j'en ai perdu le compte et le chemin. Vers l'heure de midi Merida m'a abandonnée un moment et je me suis retrouvée dehors à observer l'écurie, poussée vers cet endroit je m'y suis rendue et trouve la Princesse Regina entrain de chanter en brossant ce qui doit être son étalon. Je me suis figée et j'ai juste profité de cet instant magnifique de calme et de paix, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand même. Ne voulant pas me faire voir et briser cet instant j'ai tourné les talons, si bien que je n'ai pas vu le sourire de Regina qui m'a regardé partir en silence. Mon cœur a été secoué par cette vision un moment, quand Snow est apparue devant moi. Genre vraiment apparu ce qui m'a fait sursauter et elle rire.

 _ **-Tu t'y habitueras, je suis Snow du Clan de l'Aigle, l'apprenti Principal de Maitre Eva, je suis en seconde année et aussi la Princesse héritière du Royaume Blanc.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Princesse, je suis Emma du Clan du Cygne mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà ?**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi tu sais et appelles moi Snow, ici les titres n'ont pas vraiment d'importance.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Oui ma mère te convoque, prends ma main on y va.**_

Je me saisis de sa main sans peur et me retrouve téléportée dans ce qui semble être le bureau de Maitre Eva qui me regarde gentiment. J'ai un peu mal au cœur par cette façon de me déplacer mais je suppose que je m'y habituerai un jour, du moins je l'espère.

 _ **-Bonjour Emma, je suis Maitre Eva du Clan de la Biche, Reine du Royaume Blanc et professeur ici même. Je t'ai fait venir ici car je dois t'examiner et tester tes origines, comme tu le sais le Cygne ne choisit que des personne de sang royale normalement. De plus je suppose que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, je peux te donner une partie de la réponse avec mon pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Rien de spécial, ce n'est pas douloureux ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste t'examiner magiquement et les visages de tes parents apparaitront devant nous, ensuite nous essayerons de savoir qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils t'ont abandonnée.**_

 _ **-Vous faites ça pour tout le monde Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Seulement pour les orphelins, tout le monde mérite de savoir d'où il vient, ne bouge pas je commence.**_

Durant une dizaine de minutes j'entends Maitre Eva marmonner des incantations et d'un coup une femme apparaît, elle ressemble à un Ange et a un sourire bienveillant. Elle est vite suivit d'un homme tout aussi beau mais à l'air mélancolique, l'image s'efface et je me tourne vers Maitre Eva qui semble avoir vu un fantôme.

 _ **-Maitre tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Maman, est ce c'est...**_

 _ **-Oui c'est le Roi James et la Reine Mary du Royaume des Elfes.**_

 _ **-Pardon, mais les Elfes ?**_

Snow et Eva me dévisagent et je commence à sentir le malaise, vite accentué quand j'entends la phrase de Maitre Eva.

 _ **-Les Elfes ont été exterminés par le Royaume pour trahison, la Reine Cora et les autres Royaumes se sont alliés pour les vaincre. Il n'a eu aucun survivants alors qu'ils étaient innocents mais le conseil a été manipulé et la Reine Cora souffrait de la perte de son mari, elle a laissé la colère gagner.**_

 _ **-Nous sommes donc ennemis de part mes origines c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Non les Elfes ont été reconnus innocents il y a cinq ans mais le mal était fait, je suis désolée mon enfant je sais que ça fait beaucoup.**_

 _ **-En effet, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois y aller.**_

 _ **-Si tu as besoin de parler ma porte est toujours ouverte.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre, je vous laisse, bonne fin de journée.**_

Je sors du bureau et tombe sur la Princesse Regina, un horrible sentiment m'envahit alors, à cause de sa famille, moi j'ai perdu la mienne et je tourne les talons les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **-Emma attends !**_

 _ **La suite bientôt...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** Ta mission c'est juste d'aimer ma fille

 **POV Emma :**

J'ignore comment réagir aux derniers événements, mon appel, le fait de savoir enfin d'où je viens et surtout je ne comprends pas ce qu'on attend de moi. Je n'ai dit à personne ce que Maitre Eva a découvert, elle n'a rien dit non plus. Elle représente le Clan de la Biche, réputé pour leur patience et leur bienveillance, je sais qu'elle attend que je sois prête à lui parler. Seulement je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour, j'en viens presque à regretter de savoir mes origines. Je comprends mieux d'où me vient la couleur de mes yeux, ma blondeur et mes oreilles un peu pointues, j'ignore quoi faire ?

 _ **-Emma, tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce qu'a dit Maitre Leroy n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Désolé Mulan, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, il faut faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Est-ce que tout va bien, tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis le petit déjeuner ?**_

 _ **-Je vais bien, alors que faut-il faire ?**_

 _ **-Maitre Leroy va tester nos aptitudes aux combats non magiques. C'est lui qui va décider à quel poste on sera durant les batailles à venir et l'arme qu'on utilisera à partir de maintenant.**_

 _ **-Très bien, ça aura au moins le mérite de me changer les idées.**_

 _ **-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours, mais je suis là au besoin.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je sais et je t'en remercie, regardes c'est au tour de Ruby.**_

Notre amie s'avance au centre de la pièce, un bouclier l'entoure aussitôt et une lance apparaît dans sa main. Un garde fonce sur elle sans avertir mais elle l'évite facilement. Elle est agile et rapide, mais la lance n'a pas l'air de lui convenir. Notre Maitre pense surement pareil car il claque des doigts et Ruby se retrouve avec une épée. Elle s'en sort mieux avec cette arme mais je pense que ça lui bloque sa vitesse de l'utiliser. Diverses armes passent durant un moment mais notre Maitre ne semble pas convaincu. A nouveau Maitre Leroy claque des doigts et Ruby se retrouve avec des dagues, elle sourit et tout dans sa posture change. Elle semble ne faire qu'un avec ses dagues qu'elle manie et lance avec précision, bloquant complètement le garde qui l'attaquait. A nouveau notre Maitre claque des doigts et un arc apparaît dans ses mains, des cibles apparaissent un peu partout et Ruby les élimine pour la plupart.

 _ **-Cela suffira, tu as des qualités assez contradictoires mon enfant, le soutien grâce à l'arc et le corps à corps avec les dagues. Je pense que tu seras très utile avec les Dagues et l'Arc pour le moment. J'appelle maintenant Mulan du Clan du Tigre.**_

Mulan rejoint le centre de la pièce, Ruby se poste à côté de moi visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même.

 _ **-Tu t'es déjà entrainée avant ?**_

 _ **-Souvent oui, mon père était un grand guerrier, il m'a appris beaucoup avant sa mort.**_

 _ **-Je suis impressionnée, je doute de faire aussi bien.**_

 _ **-Tu sais, le premier conseil que mon père m'a donné quand il a commencé à m'entrainer c'est de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il faut faire corps avec son arme, la ressentir, elle doit juste devenir le prolongement de ton bras.**_

 _ **-C'est un très bon conseil, je rêve où Mulan vient de mettre à Terre deux gardes ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Elle ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Me dire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Mulan est la fille d'un Guerrier légendaire du nom de Mushu, tu as du entendre parler de ses exploits.**_

 _ **-Tu déconnes, mais on dit qu'il a vaincu cent ennemis à lui tout seul lors d'une bataille ?**_

 _ **-Oui entre autre chose, il entraine Mulan depuis qu'elle a six ans, je doute qu'il y est meilleure combattante parmi les nouveaux appelés. Où même les seconde et troisième années.**_

 _ **-Vous ne me mettez pas du tout la pression dis donc.**_

 _ **-Tu apprendras, on est là pour ça après tout.**_

Pas une flèche à côté, les seules armes où elle semble avoir plus de mal sont les dagues et le bâton, pourtant quand elle finit tout le monde l'applaudit et elle semble mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Faut trop que tu me présentes ton père un jour, je veux savoir si c'est vrai qu'il peut invoquer un Dragon au besoin.**_

 _ **-(Rire) D'accord, quand il viendra je te le présenterai, mais je peux répondre à cette question. En effet il peut faire ça et bien d'autres choses, il n'est pas souvent au Royaume, mais on arrangera une rencontre.**_

 _ **\- C'est au tour d'Anna.**_

Notre amie manque de se blesser avec la Lance, lâche son épée et n'a rien touché avec les dagues. Je la vois commencer à perdre espoir et je m'approche d'elle pendant qu'on installe les cibles pour le Tir à l'arc.

 _ **-Tu as d'autres qualités que le combat Anna, ne t'en fais pas tu apprendras et en plus je suis sure que nos cours à l'arc vont porter leurs fruits. Ce n'est que le second jour, ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même.**_

Je vois Tamara et Greg se moquer et souris à mon amie confiante, elle finit par me rendre mon sourire et arme son Arc. Elle n'est pas aussi bonne que Mulan, en même temps je doute qu'on puisse l'être mais elle s'en sort très bien et notre Maitre semble satisfait puisqu'il la libère enfin. Elle s'est bien débrouillée au bâton aussi, je suis contente. Aussitôt Greg et Tamara lui font face mais je me place devant elle, vite suivie par Ruby et Muan qui ont toutes suivies aussi. Tamara ouvre la bouche et je recule, elle est vraiment mauvaise, je le sens.

 _ **-Restez loin d'elle, c'est un conseil.**_

 _ **-On n'a pas peur de toi Swan, c'est nous qui finirons sur le tableau d'honneur cette année et toutes celles d'après. Surtout quand on voit le niveau de certain.**_

Ruby va pour lui foncer dessus mais je la retiens d'une main, elle n'attend que ça.

 _ **-Pour quelqu'un qui a été désarmée aussi facilement, je trouve que tu es bien sure de toi. Restez loin de nous, votre âme est bien sombre et on ne veut pas de problèmes.**_

On s'écarte et Anna nous remercie d'un regard, à peine deux jours et déjà des problèmes, ça promet. Ruby se positionne devant moi et m'observe un moment.

 _ **-Leurs âmes ?**_

 _ **-J'ai toujours pu voir l'aura des gens, pas vous ?**_

 _ **-Ah ça non, c'est un pouvoir très rare, Maitre Maléfique va être enchantée de te rencontrer à mon avis.**_

Je ne réponds pas, mes yeux sont rivés à Regina qui vient de rentrer dans la salle avec sa mère et Maitre Maléfique, pourquoi sont-elles là au juste ?

 **POV Regina :**

Malgré moi je cherche Emma des yeux, je n'ai toujours pas eu d'explication à son comportement d'hier. Je me torture le cerveau pour savoir si j'ai fait une chose qui l'aurait contrarié. Et après je m'agace toute seule en me disant que je deviens décidément très faible dès qu'elle rentre dans l'équation.

 _ **-Cette Mulan semble être de la même trempe que son père, c'est une bonne chose.**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre, je sais qu'elle s'entraine avec lui dès qu'il est au Royaume, son appel ne faisait aucun doute.**_

 _ **-Ho nous arrivons pile au bon moment, il semblerait que ce soit à Emma.**_

Mes yeux se braquent sur elle, ma mère ricane mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mon Maitre lui me sourit tendrement. Maléfique a été plus qu'un Maitre pour moi, c'est aussi ma Marraine magique et elle a fait plus office de mère pour moi que Cora. Bien que depuis dix ans elle se soit améliorée, enfin c'est le passé.

 _ **-(Pensée) Parles moi de cette Emma, tu sembles t'intéresser à elle, non sans raison je suppose ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Maitre vous savez que je n'aime pas quand vous faites ça, ne pénétrer pas mon esprit svp.**_

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à lire en elle, sa Magie est une des plus pures que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.**_

 _ **-Intéressant, voyons voir ce que notre petit Cygne vaut en combat.**_

Je laisse mon Maitre et ma mère parler, je regarde Emma qui se met en position de combat avec une épée. Elle s'est déjà battue, ça se voit de suite, elle a plutôt un bon niveau. D'un coup je regarde le garde et fronce les sourcils, il tape vraiment fort je trouve.

 _ **-Mère vous connaissez ce Garde ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais bien que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Maitre, pouvez-vous lire son esprit, je trouve qu'il tape fort et on dirait qu'il veut blesser Emma et non la tester.**_

 _ **-J'ai remarqué aussi, je vais forcer la barrière de son esprit, surveille le combat en attendant.**_

Cette fois Emma se bat avec une lance, elle semble à l'aise et se déplace vite, je remarque que plus elle combat plus elle accélère et plus elle s'améliore. Le silence se fait totalement quand elle désarme le garde, c'est un coup que viens de faire Mulan ça ?

 _ **-C'est le pouvoir d'apprendre avec l'experience, elle utilise la Magie de façon naturelle, c'est impressionnant à son âge.**_

 _ **-Le Cygne ne s'est jamais trompé en désignant ses représentants ma fille, c'est le minimum qu'elle puisse faire.**_

Le garde se relève, je vois de suite que quelque chose ne va pas, Emma aussi car elle se remet en position de combat. Personne en semble remarquer le problème, mais dans les yeux du Garde je peux voir aisément le besoin de tuer, il est manipulé, j'en suis sure.

 _ **-Ce pauvre malheureux n'est qu'un pantin, je reviens je vais arrêter tout ceci.**_

 _ **-Je viens avec vous Maitre.**_

Je suis des yeux le combat, Emma malgré son don naturel n'a jamais fait face à une personne voulant la tuer réellement et on se dépêche d'aller voir Maitre Leroy.

 _ **-Je sais Maléfique, je l'ai remarqué aussi. Mais la pousser dans ces derniers retranchements peut faire éclore ces capacités, j'en suis sûr.**_

 _ **-Mais Maitre, elle est déjà blessée.**_

 _ **-Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas Princesse, vous ne vous inquiétez pas des autres personnes que vos amis et famille d'habitude ?**_

 _ **-Leroy ne soit pas mesquin avec mon élève, arrêtes ce combat, sinon je le fait.**_

 _ **-C'est inutile Maitre, Emma viens de le faire.**_

Emma a enfermé le Garde dans ses bras et brille intensément, elle est entrain de rompre le maléfice, comme ça, sans aucun cours de Magie. Le Garde s'évanouit et je remarque la blessure d'Emma au bras ce qui me fait grimacer. Ella tangue sur ses jambes, et sans réfléchir je me précipite pour la retenir dans mes bras.

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse.**_

 _ **-Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de faire ?**_

 _ **-Le Garde était ensorcelé, tu l'as libéré et en faisant ça tu as utilisé toute ton énergie magique d'un coup vu que tu ne la contrôles pas encore.**_

 _ **-D'accord, mais le Garde va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui grâce à toi, tu peux te lever ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas, je suis désolée de vous avoir ignoré Princesse hier.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **-Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de moi Princesse.**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas idiote Swan, viens.**_

 _ **-(Ferme les yeux) C'est plus jolie quand c'est vous qui le dites.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Swan, je pense que je vais garder ça comme non finalement.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'évanouit, ses amies la regardent avec inquiétude et August, suivit de près par Merida et Snow rentre dans la pièce en courant. Je transfère Emma dans les bras de son frère mais remarque qu'elle a accroché ma tunique et ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher.

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, j'ai senti Emma m'appeler avec force, je ne comprends pas ?**_

 _ **-J'ignore comment te l'expliquer August, il semblerait qu'elle utilise la Magie comme une seconde nature. Mais comme elle ne contrôle pas encore son pouvoir, elle se retrouve dans cet état.**_

 _ **-Mais comment elle a pu nous appeler ? J'étais aux écuries, à l'autre bout de l'école.**_

 _ **-Merida je n'ai pas les réponses à tes questions, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a confiance en vous et voulait votre aide. Sa Magie vous a appelé, je n'en sais pas plus.**_

 _ **-Regina, August suivez-moi, on va voir Maitre Whale, les autres retournés en cours.**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique, on aimerait venir avec Merida.**_

 _ **-Nous aussi Maitre, avec Anna et Ruby, svp, on s'inquiète, elle nous a appelé aussi.**_

 _ **-Mais on ne pouvait pas rentrer à cause de la barrière, svp Maitre.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, suivez-moi.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis dans un endroit inconnu, au bord d'un lac magnifique. Le Cygne nage vers moi, avec sur son dos celle qui d'après Maitre Eva serait ma mère, ce qui est impossible puisqu'elle est morte, non ?

 _ **-Bonjour ma fille, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, tu dois m'écouter.**_

 _ **-Mère je ne comprends pas, comment vous pouvez être là ?**_

 _ **-Quand je suis morte, le Cygne a protégé mon âme. C'est comme ça que nous pouvons parler, plus ton pouvoir se renfoncera, plus on pourra le faire souvent.**_

 _ **-Et mon père ?**_

 _ **-Ton père c'est sacrifié pour sauver le reste de notre peuple de l'extinction. En faisant ça, il n'a pas eu le temps de me rejoindre ici. Un jour, tu retrouveras notre peuple, tu auras besoin d'eux pour remporter la victoire.**_

 _ **-Donc je ne le verrai jamais, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas défendus quand Cora vous a attaqué ?**_

 _ **-Elle était aveuglée par la haine et le chagrin, rien de ce qu'on aurait pu dire ou faire ... Je suis désolée ma fille, ta vie va être difficile car nous avons manqué de vigilance.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**_

 _ **-Apprends à contrôler ton pouvoir, entoures toi de gens de confiance et une fois que ça sera fait la guerre commencera. Mais surtout écoutes ton cœur, aimes et protèges comme tu l'as toujours si bien fait.**_

 _ **-La guerre contre qui ?**_

 _ **-Contre le mal mon enfant, mais il y a encore du temps pour parler de cela.**_

 _ **-Mère attendez, comment je saurai à qui faire confiance ou pas ?**_

 _ **-Comme tu l'as toujours fait, leurs auras te donnent une indication, bien qu'elle puisse changer, ensuite ton cœur ? Le Clan du Cygne est le souverain légitime de tous les Royaume ma fille. Ton cœur te mènera sur le bon chemin, tu as déjà commencé avec August, Anna, Merida, Mulan et Ruby. Ils te suivront, votre lien va se renforcer et tu comprendras de quoi je veux parler.**_

 _ **-Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr mais pas avant quelques temps, je suis fière de toi et n'oublies pas que tu es le fruit du véritable amour, ta Magie marche avec tes sentiments alors laisses les s'exprimer.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander des précisions que j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, j'ai été inconsciente un moment on dirait. Je me relève et me fige en voyant Regina dormir près de moi, ma main est dans la sienne et je rougis fortement en l'enlevant doucement. Je l'observe un moment dormir, elle semble fatiguée, elle n'aurait pas dû rester près de moi comme ça.

 _ **-Je resterai près de toi tant que tu voudras de moi.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je sais que c'est ma place.**_

 _ **-Même si je vous dis que je suis la Princesse héritière du Royaume des Elfes ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée, tu dois me détester ?**_

 _ **-Non, vous êtes innocente des crimes de votre mère, Princesse.**_

 _ **-La perte de mon père l'a anéanti, on l'a manipulé en lui faisant croire que ton peuple était responsable.**_

 _ **-Je sais, Maitre Eva m'a racontée. Je suis navrée pour votre père, votre mère semble vouloir se racheter, mais il me faudra du temps pour lui pardonner.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, mais j'aimerai que nous soyons amies, je voudrai t'aider dans ta quête.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger Princesse.**_

 _ **-Pour commencer, tu pourrais commencer par m'appeler Regina et me tutoyer, tu le fais bien avec Merida, Snow ou Elsa et ce sont des Princesses aussi.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas pareil.**_

 _ **-En quoi ?**_

 _ **-Elles ne sont pas ma Princesse, vous êtes la future Reine de ce Royaume, je ne suis qu'une Elfe orpheline de Terre et de peuple et même de parents, vous méritez bien mieux comme amie.**_

 _ **-C'est à moi d'en décider, mais je ne t'obligerai pas.**_

 _ **-Je veux juste vous protéger, car je sais que beaucoup en veulent à votre vie.**_

 _ **-La tienne est menacée aussi, la preuve avec le Garde. Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu as déjà des ennemis puissants.**_

 _ **-C'est pour ça qu'il me faudra des alliées puissants à mes côtés, mais si vous êtes en danger par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, alors svp, restez loin de moi.**_

 _ **-(Caresse ma joue tendrement) Non, ma place est à tes côtés, je te le prouverai, tu verras. Ton frère arrive, on se verra plus tard Swan.**_

 _ **-Au revoir Princesse.**_

Elle disparaît et mon frère rentre, quand il me voit réveillée il semble soulagé et me serre dans ses bras fortement. Je me laisse aller dans les bras réconfortants de mon grand frère et ferme les yeux.

 _ **-Tu m'as fait peur Em, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai parlé à ma mère, c'était comme un rêve.**_

 _ **\- Racontes-moi ça ?**_

 _ **-Je...**_

Merida et Snow rentrent dans la chambre, vite suivies par Ruby, Anna et Mulan. Je souris à mes amis et Maitre Whale m'autorise à sortir une heure plus tard. Ma blessure sur les côtes est enfin guérit, mais j'ai un bandage au bras et je rejoins ma chambre avec Merida.

 _ **-Je suis la Princesse héritière du Royaume Elfe, le Cygne m'a dit que j'aurai besoin d'alliées puissants à mes côtés pour remporter la victoire contre le mal. Je sais qu'on se connaît peu mais j'ai confiance en toi, alors acceptes tu de rentrer dans mon Clan de manière plus officiel ?**_

 _ **-Tu es la Princesse Elenna, la Princesse disparue ?**_

 _ **-J'ignore mon vrai nom, pour toi je suis juste Emma, ton amie, si tu le veux bien ?**_

 _ **-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un honneur de rejoindre ton Clan, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.**_

Elle me tend son bras que je serre de façon fraternel, la Magie nous entoure d'un coup et sur mon mur apparait l'Ours près du Cygne. Bien plus près qu'hier mais moins proche que le Panda ou le Phoque mais ça viendra. Autour de son poignet apparait un bracelet avec le symbole du Cygne gravé, et autour du mien apparaît le symbole de l'Ours. Il s'est rajouté à celui du Panda et du Phoque apparu tout à l'heure.

 _ **-Des bracelets d'entraide, décidemment tu es impressionnante, il faut être au moins en troisième année pour faire ça normalement.**_

 _ **-Comment ça marche ?**_

 _ **-Je vais t'expliquer, regarde.**_

 **POV Regina :**

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ces derniers jour ont été assez intenses, depuis l'appel qui remonte à maintenant 15 jours. J'étais au bord du lac entrain de balader sur Rocinante mon étalon quand je vois Emma discuter joyeusement avec Snow. Elle m'évite comme la peste mais sourit toujours quand j'arrive à la trouver et qu'on échange quelques mots, j'avoue ne pas comprendre son comportement. Elsa me regarde en souriant, elle sait que je n'ai pas l'habitude de courir après quelqu'un comme ça.

 _ **\- Laisses-lui du temps, elle comprendra d'elle-même.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre.**_

 _ **-Je veux juste être son amie, pas plus Elsa, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.**_

 _ **-Je n'imagine rien et tu la sais, votre Magie est complémentaire Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, c'est assez rare alors pourquoi lutter contre. Emma n'a aucun enseignement magique, mais toi tu sais très bien ce qui vous relie.**_

 _ **-Ce genre de lien est presque une légende Elsa, je n'ai connu que mes parents qui en étaient porteurs.**_

 _ **-Tu sais on dit que le Cygne, une fois qu'il a choisi son compagnon ou sa compagne, c'est pour la vie. Alors ne la laisse pas filer loin de toi par peur, car je sais que tu le regretteras.**_

 _ **-Depuis quand Snow et Emma sont amies ?**_

 _ **-Apparemment Maitre Eva l'aide beaucoup, tu sais qu'elle a fait apparaitre un bracelet d'entraide au poignet de Merida. Il est apparu aussi au poignet de Gustus et Anna.**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique va étudier les capacités magiques des premières années Lundi, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de puissance chez quelqu'un.**_

 _ **-A part toi ?**_

 _ **-Oui, et encore moi c'est différents, je suis issue de la Magie Noire de ma mère et Blanche de mon père, le parfait équilibre, Emma on dirait autre chose.**_

 _ **-Les Elfes maitrisaient la Magie bien avant nous, cela m'attriste que ce peuple n'existe plus quand même.**_

 _ **-J'oublie parfois que tu es à moitié Elfe, tu l'as dit à Emma ?**_

 _ **-Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, mais elle doit sans douter, vu qu'Anna est sa meilleure amie.**_

 _ **-Anna n'est pas à moitié Elfe Elsa.**_

 _ **-Non mais elle sait que moi si, et je suppose qu'elle en a parlé à Emma.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais quand même aller la voir, je sais qu'elle se sent seule, sans peuple ou Royaume à défendre.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, on rentre ?**_

 _ **-Vas-y, je rentrerai plus tard.**_

 _ **-Tu es sure ?**_

 _ **-Oui j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, on se verra au souper.**_

 _ **-D'accord, ne tardes pas trop quand même, il est déjà tard.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

Je lance mon cheval au galop et oublie tout durant quelques instants de liberté, Rocinante doit sentir mon trouble car il accélère plus que d'habitude et mon sourire revient sur mes lèvres.

 _ **-Merci mon ami, cela fait du bien.**_

 _ **-Tu parles toute seule maintenant, tu deviens aussi folle que ta mère on dirait.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peter ?**_

 _ **-Quoi je ne suis pas assez bien pour chevaucher avec toi ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai que peu de patience en ce moment, alors parles et disparais, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**_

 _ **-Toujours aussi froide, c'est dommage, tu es tellement belle.**_

 _ **-Si tu n'as que des idioties à dire, je m'en vais.**_

 _ **-Mon père est en passe de convaincre ta mère de nous marier à nos 21 ans alors sois plus gentille.**_

 _ **-Si tu crois que je vais me marier avec toi, ma mère n'a pas son mot à dire là dessus, mon père s'en est assuré avant de mourir et elle respectera ces dernières volontés.**_

 _ **(Colère) Tu m'appartiendras, de grès ou de force Regina. Et justement j'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'il faut pour ça.**_

Avant que je ne réagisse il jette une fiole devant Rocinante qui se met à s'emballer, mais je fais partie du Clan du Cheval et ce n'est pas pour rien, j'arrive à le calmer un peu plus loin. Je reprends mon souffle quand une douleur terrible me traverse le cou, je secoue la tête et vois un scorpion tomber, non pas ça. Je me sens tomber sans rien pouvoir y faire devant le regard ravi de Peter, qui a définitivement perdu l'esprit cette fois ci. Puis le visage d'Emma apparaît devant moi, j'aurai vraiment aimé être amie avec elle, apprendre à la connaitre plus et pourquoi pas laisser une chance à notre lien de grandir. Alors que je pensais rencontrer le sol durement je tombe dans les bras protecteurs d'Emma qui me regarde avec inquiétude, Snow est là aussi et cherche Peter des yeux en pestant.

 _ **-Princesse, Princesse, accrochez-vous, je vous emmène à Maitre Whale.**_

 _ **-C'est...(Tousse) Regina mon prénom... (Ferme les yeux)**_

 _ **-Ne fermez pas les yeux, ne vous endormez pas, Snow transportes nous vite.**_

J'ai l'impression de flotter en dehors de mon corps, seul la présence d'Emma près de moi me maintien dans cette réalité. Maitre Whale utilise tout son savoir, avant que mon Maitre n'arrive et pose la main sur mon front brulant.

 _ **-Emma je vais avoir besoin de toi.**_

 _ **-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'aider, dites-moi juste quoi faire et je le ferai Maitre.**_

 _ **-Déjà calmes toi, le Scorpion de Peter n'est pas assez puissant pour causer de graves dommages, mais ça doit faire mal quand même.**_

 _ **-(Yeux noirs) Je vais le tuer s'il ose la retoucher, j'espère qu'il va être puni pour ça ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Crois-moi il le sera, allonges toi près de Regina et prends la dans tes bras, votre lien suffira pour la guérir.**_

 _ **-Notre lien Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu le sens aussi, tu as dit vouloir faire n'importe quoi pour elle, c'est le moment de le prouver.**_

 _ **-Maitre non, ne l'obligez pas, j'irai bien.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais dit que je me sentais obligée Gina.**_

Gina ? Seule mon père m'appelait ainsi, je dois rêver, j'adorerai qu'elle m'appelle comme ça aussi.

 _ **-Merci Swan.**_

 _ **-A votre service Princesse.**_

Qu'est-ce que je disais, j'ai dû rêver, je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par la douceur et la chaleur d'Emma, ça fait du bien, la douleur régresse et je m'endors dans ses bras sereinement.

 **POV Emma :**

Regina a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras, ce qui quand j'y pense me fait monter le feu au joue. Il y a trop de choses que je ne comprends pas, sur mon peuple, la Magie. J'ai besoin de réponses pour savoir quoi faire par la suite. Et puis je veux savoir aussi de quel lien parlait Maitre Maléfique ? Je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque où je ne suis pas étonnée d'y retrouver Belle assise, elle pourra sans doute me renseigner.

 _ **-Bonjour Belle.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Emma, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Et bien oui, je me demandais s'il y avait des ouvrages parlant des Elfes et du Clan du Cygne ?**_

 _ **-Oui plusieurs, attend je vais te chercher ça.**_

 _ **-Merci, j'ai besoin de réponse.**_

 _ **-Si je peux t'aider c'est avec plaisir, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Merci, j'aurai besoin de savoir aussi des choses sur les liens magiques, tu sais comme les bracelets d'entraide que j'ai fait apparaître sans le vouloir, je ne veux pas que ça mette en danger qui que ce soit car je ne sais pas ce que je fais.**_

 _ **-Tu vas avoir de la lecture devant toi, je te conseil de commencer par ces trois livres, si tu as besoin d'autres précisions, il y a de nombreux autres ouvrages qui en parlent.**_

 _ **-Très bien merci, August m'a dit que tu étais aussi une Princesse, c'est un rassemblement on dirait ici ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Oui, disons que l'Appel concerne peu d'élus. Mais il y a aussi des gens normaux, je te rassure.**_

 _ **-Ton Royaume ne te manque pas ?**_

 _ **-Un peu, mais j'y retourne dès que je peux. D'ailleurs la prochaine fois, je compte présenter August à mes parents et vu que tu es sa petite sœur, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes aussi.**_

 _ **-Je viendrai avec plaisir, on m'a dit que ton Royaume était magnifique et très paisible.**_

 _ **-Il l'est en effet, je suis contente que tu viennes, nous irons dans trois mois, on aura un peu de vacances à ce moment-là.**_

 _ **-Très bien, merci pour les livres.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, n'hésites pas si tu as besoin d'aide.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

Je lisais depuis deux heures non-stop quand Merida est rentrée dans la chambre avec Ruby en rigolant. D'après ce que j'ai lu les bracelets ne sont pas dangereux pour mes amis ou mon frère ce qui me rassure. Il permet juste que je sois averti s'ils sont en danger ou si je le suis. Du coup je devrai songer à le faire pour Mulan et Ruby et Regina, je serais rassurée. Mais je lui ai dit de rester loin de moi, elle va me prendre pour une dingue si je lui demande de faire ça maintenant.

 _ **-Te voilà enfin, on te cherchait partout avec Merida.**_

 _ **-Désolé, je lisais et j'ai perdu la notion du temps, pourquoi vous me cherchez ?**_

 _ **-Tu lis quoi ?**_

 _ **-Les liens magiques, je voulais être sûre que ça ne craignait rien ce que j'avais fait, d'ailleurs, veux-tu rentrer dans mon Clan Ruby ?**_

 _ **-Pour moi j'y suis déjà, mais oui je serai honorée de me battre à tes côté et je le suis encore plus que tu m'en crois digne.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que tu l'es, tu es mon amie.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu l'es toi aussi.**_

On se serre le bras et son symbole s'ajoute à mon bracelet, pendant que le mien apparaît autour de son poignet. Il ne me reste plus que Mulan, Snow aussi, je verrai plus tard. Quant à la Princesse, j'aimerai trouver un moyen de la protéger sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, je vais finir le livre, on verra si il parle d'un moyen.

 _ **-Je devais retrouver des amis à moi ce soir, ça vous dit de venir avec Anna et Mulan ?**_

 _ **-Oui, qui vas-tu retrouver ?**_

 _ **-David et Graham, tu ne les connais pas encore je pense, ils sont très gentils. David est le petit ami de Snow, donc elle sera là aussi je pense. Avant ta venue on était tout le temps ensemble, donc ça vous dit ?**_

 _ **-Carrément, Graham est beau comme un Dieu en plus, je vais chercher les filles et je vous retrouve au réfectoire.**_

 _ **-Super, bon alors rdv dans une heure.**_

 _ **-Ok, je vais finir de lire et je vous rejoins.**_

On se sépare en souriant et je regarde mon mur, le Loup est près de l'Ours maintenant, je vois d'autres animaux au loin, dont l'Aigle, la Marmotte et le Cheval. Lui il est toujours hors limite mais semble entouré de lumière, bon reprenons la lecture. Une demi-heure plus tard j'arrive au lien de l'amour véritable, il est question de magie qui se complète et de demi- âme enfin réunies. Ce lien est très rare et quand il existe il est impossible de le briser. On sait quand on à faire à ce genre de chose au premier regard, la personne nous attire comme un aimant, on ne peut s'empêcher d'être près d'elle, de vouloir la protéger et l'aimer. Evidement je pense à Regina et je souffle en voyant que ce lien est certes rare et beau mais amène souvent l'un des deux à se sacrifier pour l'autre. Il n'est pas question que ça arrive, Regina ne mourra pas par ma faute.

 **POV Regina :**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je me sens lourde et faible, Emma n'est plus là mais je sens encore son odeur sur le coussin. Cela m'apaise et je tourne les yeux pour accueillir ma sœur.

 _ **-C'est le Clan de la Marmotte qui aurait dû te réclamer, tu dors depuis trois jours. Comment tu te sens, tu veux boire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Je veux bien un peu d'eau stp, est ce qu'on a retrouvé Peter ?**_

 _ **-Il semble avoir été victime d'un enchantement, son intérêt pour toi n'est plus à prouver et l'enchantement l'a poussé à son maximum. Il a été libéré par Maitre Maléfique mais ne montre que peu de remords, du coup il est consigné dans ses quartiers pour un mois.**_

 _ **-C'est faiblement payé, je me sens horriblement mal, le Clan du Scorpion est assez redoutable.**_

 _ **-Pas plus que les autres, tu à était négligente, une telle attaque n'aurait pas du t'atteindre normalement, qu'est ce qui se passe Sist ?**_

 _ **-Je suis désoler Zelena, en ce moment beaucoup de choses me préoccupe, je serais plus prudente.**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique à voulu t'attendre pour tester le pouvoir magique des premières années, tu te sens d'attaque ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, donne-moi juste une heure et je vous rejoins à son bureau.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, je lui passe le message, Maitre Gold sera là aussi donc on se verra là-bas, ne traine pas.**_

Elle me surprend en m'embrassant le front et je la regarde partir, j'ignore ce qui la fait changer d'avis à mon sujet. Elle ma toujours détester et faisait tout pour me pourrir la vie. Et puis il y a un an, elle est venu me voire, ma prise dans ses bras et c'est excusé. Elle ma dis que j'étais sa famille, qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle sera la pour moi à partir de maintenant. Et elle la fait, mais j'ignore encore si je peux lui faire confiance ?

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse, je suis contente de que vous soyez réveillée.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Emma, je vais mieux oui, j'allais dans ma chambre me changer, veux tu marcher un peu avec moi ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, est ce que vous avez encore mal ?**_

 _ **-Je suis juste encore fatiguée, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Je trouve que la punition de Peter et bien faible, enchantement ou pas, il ne semble pas du tout regretter ses actes, il à dit que vous étiez sa promise ?**_

 _ **-Il aimerait bien et son père fait tout pour convaincre ma mère, mais jamais je ne l'épouserai, mon père à fait en sorte que je puisse choisir la personne qui partagera ma vie et ma mère n'a pas son mot à dire la dessus.**_

 _ **-Je trouve qu'on devrait avoir tous le choix pour ce genre de choses, mais s'il s'approche une nouvelle fois de vous je le jette dans le lac.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Voila une idée intéressante, tu veux rentrer ?**_

Je la vois hésiter devant ma porte, j'attends donc patiemment que son débat intérieur se calme et ouvre ma porte, finalement elle entre ce qui me fait sourire de bonheur et je ferme derrière elle.

 _ **-Votre chambre est magnifique, elle vous correspond bien.**_

 _ **-Merci, j'espère que tu me feras visiter la tienne à l'occasion.**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Si vous voulez Princesse, ho vous avez comme moi sur votre mur, je trouve ça magnifique qu'il puisse bouger comme ça.**_

 _ **-Elle change suivant nos amis et notre affection, les Clans de la Panthère, de l'hippocampe et du Linx sont un peu mes Gardiens, ils représentent mes plus proches amis. Celui du Singe et du Corbeau représente ma famille et enfin le Cygne te représente mais tu semble bien loin.**_

 _ **-Elsa, Tink et Daniel ont de la chance.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi donc ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerait bien être un de vos Gardiens aussi.**_

 _ **\- Tu dois accepter de me garder près de toi pour ça.**_

 _ **-Et si jamais je vous porte préjudice, vous savez apparemment ma vie va être compliquée et je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessée ou pire par ma faute, vous comprenez ?**_

 _ **-Je comprends, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ta décision.**_

 _ **-Vous prenez notre lien plutôt bien, et je passe pour une enfant capricieuse certainement à vos yeux mais...**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas ça de toi Emma, je pense juste que tu as besoin de temps et je t'en donnerai autant qu'il en faut... juste ne m'évite plus stp.**_

 _ **-Très bien Princesse, je dois y aller, Maitre Maléfique nous évalue aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je vais l'assister. On se voit plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien.**_

Elle me sourit et mon cœur semble s'alléger d'un poids que j'ignorai porter, elle semble au moins d'accord pour ne plus m'éviter, je suppose que c'est déjà ça. Une fois dans la salle d'examen je rejoins mon Maitre qui discute avec Maitre Gold et ma sœur.

 _ **-Ravi de te voir sur pied mon enfant, les autres apprentis sont des incapables.**_

 _ **-Maitre j'espère que vous ne les avais pas encore changé en créatures ?**_

 _ **-(Agacée) Juste une fois, ils n'écoutent rien aussi.**_

 _ **-Maitre, vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable, Maitre Gold au lieu de rire, vous pourriez la raisonner.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi donc, elle n'écoute que toi et des fois Cora.**_

 _ **-Bien et si on commençait, j'appelle votre nom et une fois fait, vous vous placez dans le cercle magique juste là. Ensuite vous n'avez rien à faire, le cercle se chargera de révéler votre Magie première et les autres si vous en possédez plusieurs. Une fois finit, Regina vous rechargera en énergie Magique avec Zelena car elle sera assez faible de par l'utilisation du cercle et le fait que vous soyez novice. Maitre Gold est là pour vous montrer votre pouvoir caché, c'est un de ces pouvoirs. Ce pouvoir est à utiliser en cas d'extrême danger, car il met votre vie en jeu à chaque fois. On commence par Neal, du Clan du Chat.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Neal est un peu le rigolo du groupe, je lui ai parlé un peu, il est toujours fourré avec Killian, apparemment ils sont amis depuis longtemps. J'avoue que j'étais impatiente de faire ce cours, j'ai tellement de questions depuis l'appel.

 _ **-Bien Neal, tu te places dans le cercle, tu ne bouges pas et tu laisses la Magie t'envelopper, tu n'as rien à craindre.**_

Je ressens la Magie de Maitre Maléfique, mais aussi de Maitre Gold envahir la salle, Neal a fermé les yeux et s'éclaire. Il sourit et tend la main paume ouverte, une flamme sort, suivit d'une bourrasque de vent. Puis vient l'Eau, la Terre et d'un coup mon cœur s'allège d'un poids énorme et je souris à mes amies qui semblent dans le même état que moi.

 _ **-Et bien mon fils, tu m'avais caché ça, tu es un élémentariste Suprême, tu contrôles les cinq éléments. Avec du travail tu pourras contrôler le sixième élément l'esprit. Pour faire éclore ton pouvoir caché, je vais te plonger dans une illusion, n'oublies pas que tu n'as rien à craindre.**_

 _ **-Je suis prêt Père, enfin Maitre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est partit, n'oublies pas ce n'est qu'une illusion.**_

La peur c'est ça qui semble déclencher le pouvoir caché, car je regarde Neal et d'un coup je suis propulsée dans son illusion. Il est entrain de se noyer et panique, c'est un peu extrême comme technique, il a vraiment l'impression de se noyer. Puis d'un coup il semble exploser de lumière et l'eau se transforme en Glace, toute l'eau ce qui est assez impressionnant.

 _ **-Waouh vous avez vu ça ?**_

 _ **-Mais carrément, déjà qu'être une Elémentariste c'est super rare, il a comme pouvoir caché la glace, je suis trop jalouse.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fait pas Ruby, je suis sûre que ton pouvoir sera super cool aussi.**_

 _ **-Anna a raison, tu viens du Clan du Loup, ils sont forts et puissants.**_

 _ **-Merci les filles, enfin par contre affronter sa plus grande peur, ça craint.**_

 _ **-Je suis bien d'accord, je trouve la méthode brutale.**_

 _ **-Zelena s'occupe de lui, ça ira, Elsa m'a dit que quand elle avait était évaluée, son pire cauchemar était de se trouver en face d'un serpent géant. J'espère vraiment éviter ce genre de vision.**_

 _ **-Je déteste ses bestioles, au pire vous viendrez me sauver si ça m'arrive, hein ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu jalouse de ne pas avoir été intégrée à ton Clan après tout.**_

 _ **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mulan, bien sûr que tu fais partie de mon Clan.**_

D'un coup je la vois regarder mon bracelet, mince avec l'accident de Regina j'ai complètement oublié de lui proposer. Je lui tends le bras en souriant et elle me le serre en râlant que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Mon symbole apparaît sur son poignet et le sien s'ajoute aux autres.

 _ **-Désolé, avec l'accident de la Princesse je n'y ai plus pensé, mais ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu comptes moins pour moi que les autres, c'est juste que toi je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seule au besoin.**_

 _ **-Joli rattrapage Swan.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-J'appelle Killian du Clan du Dauphin. Places toi dans le cercle et laisse la Magie t'envahir, ça ne sera pas long.**_

Killian a l'air d'un pirate, mais au fond il est très gentil. Je sais que Ruby le trouve très mignon, on la charrie un peu avec les filles sur ça, la Magie tourne autour de lui et le symbole des Clans apparaît au-dessus de lui. Tout le monde regarde Maitre Maléfique qui semble étonnée, je ne parle même pas de Maitre Gold qui s'approche de Killian pour lui toucher le cœur. On se retrouve propulsés dans les Montagnes, une terrible tempête de neige sévit et Killian lutte pour sortir un Loup d'un piège, puis il plonge pour libérer un Phoque prisonnier d'un filet. Enfin il fonce vers un Renne blessé pour le mettre à l'abri oubliant le froid avant de s'occuper du Chat et du Tigre. D'un coup on est de retour dans la salle et plus personne ne parle. Killian semble congelé de froid et Regina pose ses mains sur lui pour le soigner.

 _ **-Tu es le Gardien des Clans, aucun Gardien n'était apparu depuis plus de cent ans. Ton rôle et ta Magie ne servent qu'à protéger les Clans.**_

 _ **-Donc je n'ai pas de pouvoir cacher ?**_

 _ **\- C'est ton pouvoir caché, mais tu peux l'utiliser comme bon te semble, privilège du Gardien.**_

 _ **-Je suis sensé faire quoi alors ?**_

 _ **-Ho et bien pour commencer tu auras un entrainement spécial, Maitre Leroy s'en chargera, on en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment j'appelle Emma du Clan du Cygne.**_

Regina a les yeux rivés sur moi, elle soigne pourtant Killian et devrait se concentrer mais rien à y faire elle ne me lâche pas du regard et je finis par lui sourire. Elle s'éloigne de Killian qui s'assoit près de Ruby et Neal l'air perdu, mon amie s'approche de lui et lui parle ce qui me fait sourire, elle ose enfin. Je rentre dans le cercle et d'un coup je me sens enveloppée de Magie, je ferme les yeux et attends. Je me sens faiblir et manque de tomber à genou mais Zelena me soutient, sans rien dire et d'un coup je me rends compte du silence dans la salle. Tout le monde semble figé sur place, je ne comprends pas ?

 _ **-La Lumière et le Temps c'est juste deux des six pouvoirs les plus puissants qui existent.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Tu as figé le temps, seule Zelena, Regina, Gold et moi sommes épargnés. Et regardes par toi-même on est tous entourés par ta Lumière, c'est impossible de passer à travers une telle barrière de protection, même pour le plus puissants des mages Noirs.**_

 _ **-D'accord, et pour mon pouvoir caché alors ?**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, souviens toi ce n'est qu'une illusion Swan.**_

Maitre Gold me touche le cœur et je me retrouve dans un Royaume inconnu, il y a tellement de sang partout. Des Ogres font un véritable carnage, l'armée semble dépassée et d'un coup je vois Regina. Magnifique sur son cheval, elle utilise ses pleins pouvoirs pour repousser cette invasion, aidée d'Elsa, Zelena et Belle. De l'autre côté je vois Robin, Merida et Snow avec les archers, puis Ruby devant une centaine de loups gigantesque. Anna est avec August entrain de soigner les blessés plus loin, protéger par Daniel et Graham. Puis David et avec moi, on se bat comme des fous pour rejoindre Regina quand une flèche l'atteint en plein cœur. Puis les Ogres attaquent tous mes amis et compagnons sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et je hurle en m'évanouissant, non pas ça...

 _ **-NON !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** L'histoire des Clans.

 **POV Emma :**

Il y avait tellement de sang, je voyais mes amis mourir devant mes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire pour les aider, le pire ça a été de voir Regina s'effondrer. J'étais à l'infirmerie, encore, en deux semaines à peine c'est la troisième fois que j'y suis. La Lumière, le Temps, la Prophétie, autant de pouvoirs qui n'avaient pas été éveillés depuis longtemps. Maitre Maléfique m'a dit que le dernier Prince choisit par le Cygne, avait éveillé les six éléments, le Feu, la Terre, L'Eau, l'Air, l'Esprit et le Cœur. Il avait aussi le don de Prophétie mais ça a faillit le rendre fou, si bien qu'il a finis par bloquer ce pouvoir. Il est mort en sauvant son Royaume, même si il n'a pas pu en profiter. Je lisais son histoire, le Prince Hector était très courageux, mais sa vie a été remplit de chagrin. Si j'ai bien compris ceux qui sont choisis par le Cygne ne vivent pas bien vieux, ils sont là pour ramener la paix, vaincre le mal. Et une fois que c'est fait ils ne peuvent même pas en profiter. Le Clan du Cygne est aussi à part car c'est le seul qui accueille tout le monde, qu'importe son Clan, mais la protection du Cygne est à double tranchant. Souvent le Cygne perd les personnes les plus proches de lui, je ne parle même pas de l'être aimé, c'est pour ça que la plupart de ceux choisis préfèrent rester seule. Cela donne envie, je souffle et me lève difficilement de mon lit, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une charrette depuis cette vision.

 _ **-Tu devrais te recoucher, perdre toute son énergie magique laisse des traces sur ton corps.**_

 _ **-J'ai cru comprendre Maitre, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de me remettre sur pied rapidement ?**_

 _ **-La Magie ne résout pas tout Emma, ton corps et ton esprit ont besoin de repos, demain tu iras mieux.**_

 _ **-Maitre vous n'avez pas d'Apprenti Principal ?**_

 _ **-Non le dernier est partit il y a deux ans, je n'ai pas encore trouvé un élève assez doué pour prendre sa place.**_

 _ **-Comment les Apprentis sont désignés ?**_

 _ **-Tu le verras le mois prochain, les Apprentis Principaux sont désignés à chaque fin d'année suivant leurs résultats, leurs aptitudes, leurs comportements aussi y jouent. Il faut aussi que le Maitre y trouve son intérêt également, et qu'ils s'entendent bien. Maintenant recouches toi, le repas va arriver, je repasserai plus tard.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre.**_

Les âmes de tous les Maitres sont belles à regarder, certaines sont un équilibre parfait entre ombre et lumière comme Maitre Gold, celle de la Reine Cora est plus sombre mais on voit qu'elle a accepté une part de Lumière et qu'elle commence à apparaître de plus en plus. Celle de Maitre Archie et Maitre Eva ne sont que Lumière, c'est apaisant d'être près d'eux. Celles de Maitre Gepetto, Granny et Leroy sont plus partagées, comme la plupart des gens. Par contre celle de Maitre Maléfique est bizarre, elle ne s'éclaire qu'en présence de Regina ou Lili. Des fois pour d'autres mais c'est rare, pourtant elle ne semble pas méchante.

 _ **-Tu apprendras que le Bien et le Mal sont des notions floues, la vie c'est une multitude de couleurs.**_

 _ **-(Sursaute) Maitre Maléfique, ne parlez pas dans ma tête svp ?**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Pardon, vieille habitude, Regina n'aime pas non plus.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien, vous vouliez me voir ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je sais que tu es encore fatiguée, mais j'aurai besoin de précision sur ta vision.**_

 _ **-Maitre est ce que toutes les visions faites par un représentant du Clan du Cygne se sont réalisées ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais souviens toi que l'avenir bouge constamment, il n'y a que le passé qui est écrit et tu ne peux agir que sur le présent. Pour commencer, tu m'as dit avoir vu un emblème et un château durant la bataille, peux-tu me le décrire ?**_

 _ **-Une rose, le Château était tout blanc, entouré de montagnes.**_

 _ **\- Quel temps il faisait ?**_

 _ **-Il pleuvait une fine pluie, comme en ce moment.**_

 _ **-Qui as-tu vu se battre exactement ?**_

 _ **-J'ai vu mes amis et d'autres que je connais moins, presque tous les Maitres aussi.**_

 _ **-Je vois, bien si tu le permets je vais explorer ton esprit pour avoir accès à ta vision, ça ne te fera pas mal.**_

 _ **-Maitre, pourquoi votre âme est si sombre?**_

 _ **-J'ai été trahie par presque toutes les personnes que j'aimais et j'ai tout perdu pratiquement. C'est une histoire pour une autre fois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis de ton côté et celui de Regina, je veux que ma fille vive dans un monde en paix.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maitre, la Princesse a confiance en vous et vous aime beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Cela est réciproque, ne bouges pas.**_

Après ça elle s'est levée et m'a ordonnée de me reposer, je n'ai pas insisté, étant encore bien fatiguée. C'est Anna qui me réveille, avec mon repas.

 _ **-Ruby, Merida et Mulan campent devant l'infirmerie, mais Maitre Whale a dit une seule à la fois, comment te sens tu ?**_

 _ **-Fatiguée, mais mon énergie magique est revenue et au moins je n'ai pas ajouté un bandage à ma collection.**_

 _ **-Demain on reprendra l'évaluation des Pouvoirs Magiques, j'espère que je pourrai t'aider dans ta quête.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre que oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Comment ça se fait qu'Elsa et toi vous n'ayez pas la même mère ?**_

 _ **-Ho, mon père n'était pas vraiment fidèle, Elsa m'a retrouvée il y a douze ans. Ma mère l'a recueillie et l'a traitée comme sa fille, comme tu le sais Elsa est à moitié Elfe et sa mère...**_

 _ **-Je vois, mais au moins elle vous a, ta mère et toi.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi tu as une famille Em, August est ton frère et je suis là aussi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, tu manges avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Elsa m'attend, mais les filles vont te tenir compagnie et je serai là pour ta sortie demain.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci pour le repas et passe le bonjour à Elsa pour moi.**_

 _ **-Reposes toi, tu as encore l'air bien fatiguée quand même.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Le Royaume de Belle est en danger, tous les Maitres sont rassemblés autour de la grande table. Ma mère se lève et tous se taisent, je regarde ma sœur avec inquiétude mais elle me fait signe que tout va bien.

 _ **-Leroy je veux que vous prépariez nos troupes, les élèves âgés de plus de 21 ans peuvent y participer. Ensuite je veux que toi Archie tu te rendes sur place pour préparer notre venue et avertir le Roi et la Reine de la menace, prends August et Belle. Grâce à Maléfique on sait que nous disposons d'un mois. On sait aussi que dans cette vision il y aura beaucoup de morts si on ne fait rien. Je ne veux pas créer la panique à l'école, tout restera secret, jusqu'à notre départ. Gold, Granny vous resterez ici. Pour le moment nous manquons d'informations, donc envoyez nos espions dans le Royaume de la Rose, qu'ils soient de retour dans deux semaines avec des informations. Gépetto tu vas préparer la logistique avec tes Apprentis, il faut que dans un mois tous nos hommes soient équipés d'armes magiques et d'armures. Eva tu géreras les soigneurs avec Victor, Maléfique sera avec moi au centre de la bataille. Vous pouvez disposer, on fera une prochaine réunion dans une semaine pour voir nos avancés, en attendant les cours reprennent comme d'habitude.**_

Tous sortent sauf Zelena et moi, notre mère nous regardent un long moment et finit par souffler en s'asseyant sur son trône. Il est rare qu'elle montre sa faiblesse et on se rapproche d'elle, elle semble inquiète ce qui est assez rare pour le souligner.

 _ **\- Si je vous demande de rester ici à l'abri, le feriez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Mère j'ai 20 ans, je ne suis plus une enfant et je représente le Clan du Singe, tu sais que je serai utile là-bas.**_

 _ **-Je sais Zelena, c'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi les Ogres se mettent à attaquer le Royaume de la Rose d'un coup ?**_

 _ **-Nos espions vont le découvrir, je suis dans la vision d'Emma tu sais que je dois prendre part à ce combat.**_

 _ **-Si je venais à vous perdre, plus rien ne me retiendrai de sombrer dans les ténèbres à nouveau.**_

 _ **-Les visions peuvent changer, elles servent justement à nous prévenir. Je sais que nous trouverons un moyen, je vais entrainer, avec Maitre Leroy, tous ceux de la vision d'Emma.**_

 _ **-Je vais l'aider, on ne mourra pas maman, nous sommes tes filles ne l'oublies pas.**_

 _ **\- Jamais, allez-vous reposer et Regina j'aimerai parler à Emma quand elle ira mieux.**_

 _ **-Mère je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment, pouvez-vous me laisser gérer ça à ma façon ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ça ne serait pas une bonne idée ?**_

Seule August, Anna, Merida, Snow et Maitre Eva savent qui elle est vraiment. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, pas même à Elsa ou Daniel. Je ne veux pas la mettre plus en danger que ça et si on révèle ses origines ça sera le cas.

 _ **-Mère laissez Regina s'occuper du petit Cygne pour le moment, on devrait aller dormir, il est tard.**_

 _ **-Comme il te plaira mais Emma devra venir me parler à un moment donné et tu le sais Regina.**_

 _ **-Je sais mère, bonne nuit.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit mes enfants.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit mère.**_

Je souffle un grand coup en sortant de la salle et Zelena calle son pas au mien, elle ne demande rien mais je sais qu'elle attend une explication de ma part pour Emma.

 _ **-Je ne peux pas te le dire Zeli, ça la mettrait en danger.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Votre lien est comme celui de papa et maman n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je crois, je n'en suis pas sûre, elle m'évite la plupart du temps.**_

 _ **-Ce lien est aussi beau que dangereux Sist.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire pour y échapper et tu le sais, le combattre serait pire.**_

 _ **-Je sais, allons dormir, on en reparlera.**_

Comme à son habitude elle m'embrasse le front et prend la direction de ses quartiers, mes pieds m'emmènent à l'infirmerie où je vois Merida dormir sur une chaise. Emma dort aussi paisiblement et je m'assois, ça me fait du bien d'être prêt d'elle.

 _ **-(Chuchote) Maitre Whale a dit qu'elle aura tout récupéré demain, ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

 _ **-Comment elle vit tout ça ?**_

 _ **-Cela commence à faire beaucoup, même pour une personne comme Emma.**_

 _ **-Une personne comme Emma ?**_

 _ **-Courageuse, je vous laisse veiller sur elle, bonne nuit Princesse.**_

 _ **-Appelles moi Regina stp et tutoies moi, tu sais bien qu'ici il n'y a plus de titre ici.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je sais, penses à te reposer aussi.**_

Elle s'en va et je glisse ma main dans celle d'Emma qui n'a pas bougé, me voilà amoureuse d'une enfant, c'est pathétique. Je lui caresse le visage tendrement et lui glisse une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant de lui embrasser le front.

 _ **-Princesse, vous devriez dormir, je vais bien promis.**_

 _ **-Je sais, bonne nuit Emma.**_

 _ **-Princesse est ce que tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-C'était une longue journée, mais oui tout va bien.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que...**_

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre et pose ma main sur sa joue pour l'encourager à parler. Sauf que ça a l'effet contraire, elle pique un fard monstre et je retire ma main en retenant mon rire.

 _ **-Fais-moi une place je vais rester avec toi.**_

Elle se décale sans un mot et une fois bien installée je la tire dans mes bras, elle ne bouge plus et je crois même qu'elle ne respire plus avant qu'elle se détende en m'accrochant la taille fermement.

 _ **-Jamais je ne vous laisserai mourir, je vous protégerai.**_

 _ **-Je sais, maintenant dors, ce soir c'est moi qui veille sur toi.**_

 _ **-(S'endors) Merci Gina.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit ma Princesse. (Embrasse le front tendrement)**_

Cette fois j'en suis sure elle m'a appelé Gina, je souris de manière idiote et m'endors comme ça. C'est Elsa qui me réveille, elle sourit et je comprends pourquoi rapidement. Emma ne m'a pas lâché de la nuit et me serre contre elle comme si j'allais m'enfuir à tout moment.

 _ **-Pas un mot, viens elle a encore besoin de repas, allons prendre le petit déjeuner.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Bon je suis perdue, je peste contre les filles qui m'ont abandonnée aux toilettes et tente de trouver la salle où Maitre Granny doit nous faire cours. Elle enseigne l'histoire de la Magie, les Clans et bien d'autres choses.

 _ **-Tu es perdue ?**_

 _ **-David, tu sais te téléporter aussi ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui tu l'apprendras cette année, bien que tous n'aient pas la capacité de le faire seule c'est une magie simple à utiliser.**_

 _ **-Je cherche la salle de Maitre Granny, le sens de l'orientation n'est pas mon point fort malheureusement.**_

 _ **-Tout le monde se perd les premiers mois, c'est normal. Je vais te conduire, j'ai une heure de libre ce matin.**_

 _ **-Merci, les filles m'ont abandonnée lâchement.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Alors tu te plais ici ?**_

 _ **-Beaucoup oui, je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ?**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-Tu as du sang Elfe ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Désolé, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, c'est juste que la couleur de tes yeux, ta blondeur et le fait que je ressente comme une connexion entre nous...enfin oublie, ce n'est pas grave.**_

 _ **\- Que sais-tu sur les Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Pas grand-chose, ce qu'on raconte je suppose.**_

 _ **-Cette connexion je la ressens aussi, tu es qui ?**_

Je m'arrête et je le regarde un moment, son âme resplendit de lumière, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Mais j'aurai aimé en parler à Ruby et Mulan d'abord, il gardera le secret.

 _ **-Je suis la Princesse héritière du Royaume des Elfes, la Princesse Elenna.**_

Il lâche ses livres et tombe à genoux devant moi en pleurant, je regarde partout avec inquiétude et tente de le relever sans succès.

 _ **-Je suis le Prince Lomion du dernier Royaume libre des Elfes, votre père nous a sauvés.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie lèves-toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'agenouilles devant moi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu es ma Reine, on croyait tout espoir perdu, puis l'année dernière j'ai reçu l'appel et...**_

 _ **-Je suis arrivée à ma salle, retrouvons nous pour manger tu m'expliqueras tout ça, d'accord.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on ne doit dire à personne nos vraies identités Emma.**_

 _ **-Je sais, à plus tard.**_

Il s'en va et je rentre dans la pièce juste au moment où la cloche sonne, je m'assois près d'Anna qui me souris. Je lui frappe l'épaule en râlant qu'elle m'a abandonnée et je vois Ruby et Mulan retenir un rire avec peine.

 _ **-Traitresse va.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu sais bien que quand Ruby a une idée en tête, tu as finit par trouver la salle à temps.**_

 _ **-David m'a guidé, en parlant de lui...**_

 _ **-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Clans, de leurs histoires et de leurs buts dans ce monde.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Maitre Granny.**_

Elle nous sourit avec bienveillance et s'assoit derrière son bureau en croisant les mains devant elle.

 _ **-Qui peut me dire combien de Clans existent ?**_

Silence dans la salle, Ruby lève la main, suivie de près par Anna et Tamara, tient c'est étonnant qu'elle participe.

 _ **-Je t'écoute Anna.**_

 _ **-(Se lève) On ne connaît pas le nombre exact de Clans, mais la dernière fois une cinquantaine ont été comptabilisés.**_

 _ **-Correct, il y a 57 Clans actifs, 58 avec celui du Cygne. Maintenant qui peut me dire comment on les classe, leurs fonctions et leurs utilités ?**_

Cette fois c'est Mulan qui lève la main, suivit par Neal et Ruby.

 _ **-Je t'écoute Ruby.**_

 _ **-(Se lève) On classe les Clans en trois catégories, plus une qui correspond à celle des leaders.**_

 _ **-C'est exact, tu peux me dire qu'elles sont ces catégories Mulan ?**_

 _ **-(Se lève) Attaque, Défense, Soin.**_

 _ **-C'est exact, leur appellation parle d'elle-même, qui peut me dire comment on décide dans quelle catégorie un Clan appartient ?**_

 _ **-Celui qui peut vous écraser, celui qui peut vous protéger et celui qui sert pas à grand-chose, non ?**_

Gregory a dit ça d'un ton dédaigneux, il regarde Anna et je serre les dents de colère, je vais lui faire avaler ses dents à ce crétin s'il ne se calme pas.

 _ **-Bien rappelez-moi de dire à Maitre Whale que Gregory n'aura besoin d'aucun soin cette année, et ici on lève la main avant de parler, ça sera mon seul avertissement.**_

Tamara lui donne un coup de coude et l'autre abruti ferme la bouche, Maitre Granny me regarde un moment et je comprends pourquoi quand je vois mes mains serrer fortement le bureau. Je me décrispe et écoute notre Maitre, Anna sentant mon énervement pose sa main sur la mienne et je lui souris.

 _ **-Je me fiche de ce crétin Em, ne le laisse pas t'attirer des ennuis, stp.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 _ **-Reprenons, donc qui peut me dire comment on classe les Clans ?**_

C'est au tour de Killian et Krystof de lever les mains, je me rends compte que je ne sais rien du tout, ça craint.

 _ **-Je t'écoute Krystof.**_

 _ **-(Se lève) Ils sont classés suivant leurs forces, les aptitudes et leurs attitudes en premier.**_

 _ **-C'est exact, comme vous le savez l'école des Clans a été fondée il y a 1000 ans par trois grands Magiciens. Ils ont choisis un Animal les représentant. Qui peut les citer ? Emma ?**_

 _ **-(Me lève) Le Lion, Le Cygne et le Phœnix.**_

 _ **-En effet, et qui peut me dire pourquoi le Phœnix n'est plus représenté depuis plus de 800 ans ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'il n'a eu qu'un représentant, le Magicien Merlin.**_

 _ **-C'est exact, tu vois que tu sais des choses, assis toi et ouvrez tous vos livres à la page cinq.**_

Je m'assois et lis l'histoire de Merlin, Arthur et Lancelot, c'est fascinant et je ne vois pas passer les deux heures de cours. Quand la cloche retentit je suis encore devant mon livre les yeux brillants. C'est quand même bien différent que ce qu'on raconte dans les livres de contes, aucun Chevalier ou table ronde dans la vrai version.

 _ **-Viens Em, j'ai super faim.**_

Je pense à David et rattrape les filles dans le couloir, je leurs raconte qui je suis et on le rejoint à la salle de banquet.

 **POV Regina :**

Bon je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour les cours de combat, donc je me dirige vers Maitre Leroy, ce n'est pas mon Maitre préféré mais il faut lui reconnaitre son talent pour la guerre.

 _ **-Tu voulais me voir ?**_

 _ **-Oui comme vous savez avec Zelena on va former les élèves présents dans la vision d'Emma pour éviter les pertes.**_

 _ **-Oui c'est une bonne idée, surtout qu'il y a pas mal de premières années.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai votre aide Maitre, pour monter une stratégie réalisable et pour ça j'ai besoin qu'on finisse leurs tests d'aptitudes.**_

 _ **-J'ai fini ma partie, dans les premières années qui est concerné ?**_

 _ **-Emma, Mulan, Ruby, Neal, Killian, Anna, Krystof et Lili.**_

 _ **-Alors Mulan et Killian sont redoutables à l'épée, la lance, et bien d'autre choses alors les mettre au cœur de la bataille serait le plus logique. Lili, Krystof et Ruby en soutient avec les archers ou Magiciens. Anna sera avec les soigneurs, elle a un don pour ça et n'aime pas se battre. Quand à Neal il est parfait pour s'infiltrer dans les rangs ennemis et enfin Emma a un don naturel pour commander.**_

 _ **\- Bien les secondes années maintenant, il y a Merida, Snow, Graham, David.**_

 _ **-David est comme Emma, né pour diriger. Snow et Merida en soutien et Graham au cœur de la bataille également.**_

 _ **-Je pensais pareil, les troisièmes années maintenant. Il y a Tink, Elsa, Robin, Daniel et moi.**_

 _ **-Robin en soutien, Daniel comme Neal en infiltration. Tink avec les soigneurs, son Clan est réputé pour cela. Elsa avec les Magiciens et toi au Commandement.**_

 _ **-Bien je me fais pas trop de soucis pour mon groupe, on a déjà combattu ensemble, pour les autres il y a August, Belle, Zelena, Katherine et Frederick.**_

 _ **-Ce sont déjà des combattants expérimentés pour la plupart. Belle restera avec les soigneurs, August au cœur de la bataille avec Frederick. Zelena sera au Commandement avec vous et Katherine en soutien.**_

 _ **-Cela me semble parfait, reste plus qu'à entrainer tout le monde à travailler ensemble.**_

 _ **-Il faut que tu voies avec ton Maitre pour finir de dévoiler leurs pouvoirs magiques.**_

 _ **-J'y vais, ce soir pouvez-vous nous retrouver à 20h dans la salle de combat principal ?**_

 _ **-Je serai là, je verrai avec Gépetto pour les armes et les armures, autant qu'il s'habitue de suite à combattre avec.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre, à ce soir.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, il faudra prévoir des cours d'équitation aussi, un mois c'est peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Je sais on fera au mieux.**_

C'est même ridicule comme délai, mais on n'a pas le choix. Je passe au self et vois Emma avec son groupe habituel, David et Snow en plus. Ils ont l'air complètement plongés dans leurs conversation et je fronce les sourcils en voyant David prendre la main d'Emma qui souris. Mon cœur se serre, il n'est pas avec Snow ?

 _ **-Ils sont juste amis, David ne voit que Snow et inversement.**_

 _ **-Elsa arrête d'apparaître comme ça, ton pouvoir m'ennuie parfois.**_

 _ **-Et ne critiques pas mon pouvoir caché, il est bien utile.**_

 _ **-Voir le lien des âmes sœurs, en quoi c'est utile au juste ?**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, Emma a beau refuser tout ça, il existe quand même. Je suis donc utile, car sinon la jalousie te dévorerait le cœur.**_

 _ **-Muai, depuis quand ils sont si proches ces deux-là ?**_

 _ **-Emma se fait aimer facilement, elle est appréciée de tous même si elle est là depuis peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Je dois aller voir Maitre Maléfique, il faut que je sache les pouvoirs des premières années pour commencer l'entrainement ce soir.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, que t'a dis Maitre Leroy ?**_

 _ **-Il a confirmé ce que je pensais déjà pour la plupart, l'entrainement de ce soir servira de test.**_

 _ **-Bien, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**_

 _ **-Inutile, à plus tard.**_

Je marche dans les couloirs rapidement quand je croise Gothel et Ursula, du Clan du Serpent et du Requin. Elles sont pires que Peter quand elles s'y mettent.

 _ **-Où cours-tu si vite Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Cela ne te regarde en rien Ursula, je suis pressée, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.**_

 _ **-Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler des affaires du Royaume de la Rose, cela ne vous regarde en rien et un accident est vite arrivé.**_

 _ **-Que veux-tu dire Gothel, tu es au courant de cette affaire comment ?**_

 _ **-Restez à l'écart, ou payez en le prix.**_

Son ton est menaçant et avant que je ne réponde Emma apparaît devant moi et regarde Gothel et Ursula de façon peu avenante.

 _ **-Tout va bien Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Le petit Cygne est venu défendre sa Princesse c'est mignon ?**_

 _ **-Vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-Ursula du Clan du Requin, cinquième année.**_

 _ **-Gothel du clan du Serpent, Cinquième année aussi.**_

 _ **-Apparemment il est inutile que je me présente, et pour répondre à votre question, oui je suis là pour protéger la Princesse en cas de besoin, donc ne vous approchez plus d'elle.**_

Je souris, elle est adorable, Ursula et Gothel semblent contrariées par sa réponse et s'en vont sans demander leur reste. Il faut dire que le pouvoir d'Emma déborde.

 _ **-Tu me protèges donc ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Désoler Princesse, mais leurs âmes sont vraiment très sombres, plus que Peter ce qui déjà est un exploit.**_

 _ **-Ne t'excuses pas, je gère ces idiotes. Elles ne me font pas peur, nous avons d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire. Tu es apparu comment ?**_

 _ **-Oh Maitre Eva nous a enseigné à nous téléporter, David à raison c'est plutôt simple.**_

 _ **-Attend, tu arrives à te téléporter seule après une leçon ?**_

 _ **-Heu oui, pourquoi, ce n'est pas bien ?**_

 _ **-Tu es vraiment épatante, j'allais voir Maitre Maléfique, tu veux venir avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Je... (Se mord la lèvre), je vous escorte jusqu'à son bureau Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci Emma.**_

On marche en silence, sa seule présence près de moi remplit mon cœur de joie, j'ai hâte de m'entrainer avec elle, on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble comme ça.

(Explosion)

 **POV Emma :**

J'ai senti la Magie s'accumuler de façon anormale et me suis jetée sur Regina, la porte a explosé et j'ai vu Maitre Maléfique tenter de calmer le pouvoir débordant de Lili.

 _ **-Lili tu dois te calmer ma puce, c'est normal, tu n'as rien à craindre.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas, non, mère svp, faites que ça s'arrête, je ne veux pas me transformer. (Larmes)**_

 _ **-Maitre, que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **-Ho Regina, Emma je ne vous avais pas vu, ce n'est rien je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **-Maitre Lili a l'air mal en point, on peut peut-être aider avec Emma ?**_

Lili était recroquevillée dans un coin, elle tremblait et pleurait. Ella avait l'air terrifiée et ignorant le danger je m'approche d'elle, Regina n'a pas le temps de me retenir. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, elle baisse les yeux et je pose ma main sur son genou en souriant.

 _ **-Tu ne seras pas comme lui. Tu es une bonne personne, tu es entourée et aimée, tu ne succomberas jamais au mal, je le sais. N'ai pas peur de ton pouvoir, il est là pour te protéger, t'accompagner.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Je ne veux pas, c'était un monstre, je refuse de me transformer et de lui ressembler, je refuse.**_

 _ **-De qui elle parle Maitre ?**_

Regina s'adresse à notre Maitre, mais elle ne semble plus là, elle me dévisage et mal à l'aise je rapporte mon attention sur Lili qui ne se calme pas. Je m'approche un peu plus et elle se jette dans mes bras en pleurant, je la serre contre moi et cette fois c'est Regina qui me dévisage.

 _ **-C'est finis, c'est finis, je suis là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le jure.**_

Finalement Lili a succombé à la fatigue et s'est endormie dans mes bras, Regina et Maitre Maléfique me regardent la porter sans rien dire jusqu'à sa chambre, c'est Tink qui m'ouvre.

 _ **-Salut je ne savais pas que tu partageais ta chambre avec Lili ?**_

 _ **-Salut, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, oui ça me fait de la compagnie, comme tu le sais il n'y a personne dans mon Clan depuis plus de cent ans.**_

 _ **-Elle a juste besoin de repos, elle a épuisé son énergie magique en repoussant sa première transformation.**_

 _ **-Comment tu sais ça toi ?**_

 _ **-Et bien quand je l'ai calmée, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, c'est comme si je m'étais connectée. J'ai revus son passé, ses peurs et ses envies, c'était assez intense.**_

 _ **-Tu as créé un lien de protection, mais enfin c'est impossible avant d'arriver en cinquième année normalement**_

 _ **-C'est quoi un lien de protection ?**_

 _ **-Tu es devenue un des Gardiens de Lili, toute personne peut avoir entre trois et six Gardiens, ils te permettent de contrôler ta Magie, de te protéger, de t'aider au besoin lors d'une bataille. Par exemple je suis une des Gardienne de Regina, comme Elsa et Daniel. Robin est un des Gardien de Zelena, mais généralement il faut un sort pour sceller l'accord entre les deux parties.**_

 _ **-Tu viens de me dire qu'il fallait être au moins en cinquième année pour faire ça, comment tu peux être une des Gardiennes de Regina ?**_

 _ **-Parce que Regina est puissante, elle est le parfait équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Le fruit de l'amour véritable, sa Magie une fois à son plein potentiel dépassera celle de sa mère ou même de tous les Maitres présents dans cette école.**_

 _ **-Hoo je vois et un Gardien ça doit faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu veux rester celui de Lili, c'est une grande responsabilité tu sais.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je veux être là pour elle, elle n'a personne sur qui compter. On peut être le Gardien de plusieurs personnes ?**_

 _ **-Tu devrais aller voir Maitre Eva, elle t'expliquera mieux que moi tout ce que ça implique, je surveille Lili ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-D'accord, Maitre Maléfique ne va pas tarder, elle devait parler avec la Princesse, on se voit ce soir de toute façon.**_

 _ **-A ce soir, Emma être un Gardien c'est te lier à la personne pour le reste de ta vie, alors réfléchis bien.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci Tink.**_

Aldebaran Black, le Dragon sanguinaire, voilà qui est le père de Lili. Il a tué des centaines de milliers de gens, mis à feu et à sang des villages entiers. Lili a été élevée dans la cruauté et les coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a trois ans. Maitre Maléfique soit allée la récupérer, elle l'a sauvée des griffes de son père. Un combat magistrale a eu lieu, Maitre Maléfique a blessé grièvement Aldebaran, qui a juré de se venger et de récupérer leur fille.

 _ **-Tu es étonnante Emma.**_

 _ **-Qui me parle ?**_

Je me retourne, personne, on parle dans ma tête, mais j'ignore qui c'est ? Ce n'est pas Maitre Maléfique, c'est quelqu'un de bien plus fort qu'elle ?

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?**_

 _ **-Un ami, je ne peux encore te dire mon nom, ni apparaître devant toi.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Tes pouvoirs doivent grandir, et tu dois apprendre avant de savoir.**_

 _ **-De savoir quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ce qu'on attend de toi.**_

 _ **-Je le sais déjà, sauver les Royaumes du mal.**_

 _ **-Non mon enfant, pas seulement.**_

La voix s'éteint et j'arrive au bureau de maitre Eva, la porte s'ouvre toute seule et je vois Regina et Snow me regarder bizarrement.

 _ **-C'est flippant quand vous faites ça vous savez, me regarder sans rien dire comme ça.**_

 _ **-Désolé Emma, Regina m'a raconté, Lili va bien ?**_

 _ **-Elle dort, j'étais venue pour parler à Maitre Eva, mais je repasserai.**_

 _ **-Tu peux rester, Maléfique et Regina ont finis.**_

 _ **-Tu es plus qu'une orpheline Emma, qui es-tu ?**_

Je regarde Maitre Maléfique puis Regina et Snow avec interrogation, hooo je suppose que je peux lui dire.

 _ **-Apparemment je suis une héritière du Royaume des Elfes, la Princesse Elenna.**_

 _ **-Qui est au courant ?**_

 _ **-David, Snow, August, Merida, Ruby, Mulan, Anna, Maitre Eva, la Princesse Regina et vous.**_

 _ **-C'est déjà trop de personnes.**_

 _ **-Mais j'ai confiance en chaque personne citée, elles ne me trahiront pas.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je suis ravie de savoir qu'elle me fait confiance, mais je suis d'accord avec mon Maitre, trop de gens le savent. Les Elfes sont connus pour leur grand pouvoir magique, avant leur extinction ils étaient souvent chassés et utilisés comme esclaves.

 _ **-Viens Regina, on va rejoindre Maitre gold et Zelena, on doit finir le cours de la dernière fois.**_

 _ **-Tout de suite Maitre, à tout à l'heure Emma, Maitre Eva, Snow.**_

Je suis mon Maitre en silence, je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète pour Lili, moi je le suis pour Emma et aussi pour la fille de mon Maitre. Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile, mon Maitre s'en veut beaucoup de cela.

 _ **-Maitre est ce que ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Regina, cela m'attriste que Lili ait peur de son pouvoir. De rien pouvoir faire pour la rassurer ou la calmer, elle ne pourra pas retenir son Dragon éternellement.**_

 _ **\- Vous le faites bien ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'on m'a arraché les ailes, cela a été une douleur abominable, je ne ferai pas endurer ça à ma fille.**_

 _ **-Mais qui vous a fait ça, c'est monstrueux ?**_

 _ **-Le Roi Stefan, c'est du passé et sa fille Aurore a depuis pris la succession du Royaume. Mais mes ailes n'ont jamais été retrouvées, c'est ainsi.**_

 _ **-Cela vous manque, de voler ?**_

 _ **-Terriblement, mais j'ai réussi à mettre une correction à Aldebaran sans ailes.**_

 _ **-Maitre comment Emma a fait, c'est impossible sans cercle et sort normalement.**_

 _ **\- Les lois magiques ne s'appliquent pas aux Elfes, cat ils sont la Magie. Maitre Eva va expliquer à Emma pour les Gardiens, nous on doit s'occuper des premières années.**_

 _ **-Maitre, Elenna, cela veut dire quoi en Elfe ?**_

 _ **-Vers les étoiles, cela lui va bien.**_

Je trouve aussi, on rentre dans la salle et le silence se fait, Maitre Gold est déjà là avec Zelena. Des élèves passent à tour de rôle et finalement Emma arrive. Aussitôt Ruby et Mulan lui demandent où elles étaient et elle hausse les épaules.

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec le petit Cygne Sist ?**_

 _ **-Elle vient de créer un lien de Gardien avec Lili.**_

 _ **-Ho, jalouse qu'elle ne t'est pas choisie ?**_

 _ **-N'importe quoi et j'ai déjà des Gardiens je te signale.**_

 _ **-Votre lien supasse celui des Gardiens, il n'y a rien de plus fort que ça et tu le sais, alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Tu te souviens quand nous étions enfants, la voyante aveugle.**_

 _ **-Oui, comment l'oublier, elle était super flippante et tu as pleuré des jours après qu'elle nous ait parlé.**_

 _ **-Elle m'a dit que le cœur de celui ou celle que j'aimerai serait corrompu à cause d'un Dragon et que je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre que la regarder sombrer dans les ténèbres et mourir.**_

 _ **-Tu pense que Lili va souiller le cœur de ton petit Cygne ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, mais je préférerai qu'Emma ne s'approche pas d'elle c'est certain.**_

 _ **-C'était une vieille folle Regina, elle était mauvaise et voulais juste nous faire peur car mère avait détruit sa famille.**_

 _ **-Zeli pourquoi tu as changé d'un coup avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Un jour je te le dirai, Maitre Gold va parler.**_

Je n'insiste pas et regarde la suite des évaluations, beaucoup ont un grand pouvoir. On passe à Anna, évidement le pouvoir de la guérison se manifeste mais pas que et je souris en voyant son pouvoir caché.

 _ **-Le pouvoir des barrières, cela est très rare.**_

 _ **-C'est quoi Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Tu peux protéger une ou plusieurs personnes dans une barrière de protection magique, personne ne peut les blesser tant que la barrière est en place.**_

 _ **-Hoo, finalement je vais être utile.**_

 _ **-Mon enfant la guérison est très utile, n'accordes pas d'importance aux idiots qu'il pense le contraire.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci Maitre Maléfique, je suis contente d'être utile.**_

Ruby a le don de métamorphose et comme pouvoir caché le pouvoir de l'Alpha. Elle commande aux animaux, surtout aux loups mais tous lui obéissent. Mulan à le pouvoir du Feu et comme pouvoir cacher l'invocation, son père peut être fier, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Krystof quand à lui c'est révélé surprenant dans son pouvoir, il contrôle la Magie. Son pouvoir caché est de sceller la Magie chez quelqu'un, très rare et très dangereux. Tamara contrôle la météo, et comme pouvoir caché peut provoquer des catastrophes naturelles, dans ses mains ce pouvoir risque d'être destructeur. Felix peut contrôler les insectes, son pouvoir caché est de devenir l'un d'entre eux pour pouvoir se cacher. Et pour finir dans les pouvoirs peu communs, Gregory peut contrôler l'électricité. Son pourvoir caché est de voir dans le noir comme en plein jour. Il va falloir surveiller de près ces trois-là, ils vont causer des problèmes.

 _ **-Bien le cours est finit, seul reste Killian, Neal, Anna, Krystof et Emma avec Regina.**_

Mon Maitre sort de la salle et je regarde Emma qui semble expliquer ce qui se passe aux garçons. Ils ont l'air enchantés, ils le sauront moins au milieu de la bataille.

 _ **-Princesse, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui Emma, suivez-moi. Tous les soirs sauf le dimanche vous rejoindrez cette salle pour votre entrainement spécial.**_

 _ **-On va s'entrainer à quoi ?**_

 _ **-A différentes choses, mais surtout à travailler ensemble. Mulan tu as l'habitude de la guerre, ce n'est pas le cas de la plupart des élèves.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi nous ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore Neal, je pense que c'est parce que vous avez le plus de pouvoirs magiques, on va faire en sorte que la vision d'Emma ne se réalise pas.**_

 _ **-Loin de moi l'idée de passer pour un lâche, mais pourquoi y aller ? Si personne de la vision d'Emma ne se rend au Royaume de la Rose, le problème est réglé, non ?**_

 _ **-Cela ne marche pas comme ça Krystof, rentrez on va commencer.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Sitôt que je passe la porte, Merida et David me rejoignent, je fronce les sourcils en cherchant mon frère et Belle et me tourne vers Regina qui semble mal à l'aise d'un coup.

 _ **-Ton frère est parti avec Belle et Maitre Archie au Royaume de la Rose pour préparer notre venue et avertir le Roi de la menace.**_

 _ **-Quoi, mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, cette mission est secrète, bien écoutez-moi tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Maitre, Pardon mais il manque August, Belle et Lili.**_

 _ **-Je sais Frederick, August et Belle sont en mission et Lili est souffrante donc on va commencer sans eux.**_

Durant une heure on essaie les armes magiques et armures, sauf que dès que j'en prends une elles se consument, David a apparemment le même problème que moi.

 _ **-J'ai été choisis par le Clan du Lion comme tu le sais et toi celui du Cygne, deux des trois Clans les plus puissants. Je doute qu'une arme normale puisse supporter notre puissance magique.**_

 _ **-Donc on fait sans armes ?**_

 _ **-Pour le moment, on devrait aller voir Maitre Gépetto.**_

 _ **-Super, on fait comment pour s'entrainer sans armes ?**_

 _ **-Comme ça, j'ai ensorcelé ses armes, ça tiendra le temps de l'entrainement.**_

On prend les épées tendues par la Princesse et on se met en position, je me retrouve naturellement contre David et je souris en voyants que nos coups se ressemblent. Lui aussi sourit et une danse se joue entre nous, très vite je remarque que tout le monde nous regardent et que plus personne ne parle dans la salle.

 _ **-Mais enfin qui êtes-vous à la fin ?**_

David et moi on resplendit de Lumière, et on baisse nos épées en même temps. D'un simple regard on se comprend, ils méritent de savoir la vérité.

 _ **-Je suis le Prince Lomion du dernier Royaume des Elfes, le Roi James a pu sauver une partie de son peuple en se sacrifiant durant la guerre, je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque. Nous vivons cachés par-delà la montagne bleue, enfoncés profondément dans la forêt.**_

 _ **-Quand à moi je suis apparemment la Princesse héritière du Royaume Elfe, Elenna. J'ignore tout de comment j'ai atterrit dans ce Royaume, comme vous le savez je me pensais orpheline avant ma venue ici.**_

 _ **-Des elfes, bah mince, mère est au courant ?**_

 _ **-Non Zeli, tu penses bien que c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré qu'Emma et elle ne se rencontre pas pour le moment. Quand à David j'avais des soupçons mais je n'étais sûr de rien.**_

 _ **-Du coup je ne comprends pas, vous êtes frère et sœur ?**_

 _ **-Non, David est le Prince du nouveau Royaume, moi l'ancien. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne comprend pas Neal, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que beaucoup d'Elfes ont survécut ?**_

 _ **-Mon Royaume compte à peu près 5000 sujets, je sais que tu es à demi-Elfe Elsa. Si tu le souhaites je t'emmènerai chez moi avec Emma une fois la guerre finie.**_

 _ **-Merci David, j'aimerai beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Bon il est inutile de vous dire que vous êtes tenu au secret, personne en dehors de ce groupe ne dois savoir pour David et Emma, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **-Mais Maitre, ça va finir par se savoir à un moment donné.**_

 _ **-Je sais Killian, mais plus on garde le secret et mieux c'est.**_

D'un coup Neal s'agenouille le poing sur le cœur, vite imité par l'ensemble de nos compagnons. Je regarde Regina et David de manière interrogative et relève mes amis un peu mal à l'aise.

 _ **-Ils viennent de nous prêter serment, ils garderont notre secret, merci mes amis.**_

 _ **-Dites svp, ne refaites jamais ça.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-Bon maintenant que c'est fait on passe à la tactique.**_

Après ça et malgré ma fatigue évidente je me dirige vers le bureau de Maitre Eva pour comprendre le serment du Gardien.

 _ **-Entres Emma, je t'attendais.**_

 _ **-Pardon de venir si tard Maitre, j'aurai des questions à vous poser sur le serment des Gardiens.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute que veux-tu savoir ?**_

 _ **-Est-ce qu'on peut être le Gardien de plusieurs personnes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais ce serment vous lie à vie alors sois sûre de toi avant de le faire.**_

 _ **-Donc je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-La protéger en premier lieu, l'aider au besoin dans ses batailles.**_

 _ **-Ok, et pour sa magie, on dirait que je suis arrivée à la calmer tout à l'heure ?**_

 _ **-Cela c'est plus ton sang d'Elfe qu'il faut remercie, tu es remplie de Magie Emma, forcement ça laisse des traces.**_

 _ **-D'accord, vous connaissez l'histoire de Lili ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elle lutte contre son pouvoir car il l'effraie.**_

 _ **-Comment je peux l'aider ?**_

 _ **-En étant toi, tiens, lis ce livre il parle du serment des Gardiens.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre donc je n'ai besoin de rien faire de plus, je suis le Gardien de Lili c'est bon ?**_

 _ **-Oui, pas besoin de sort avec toi, si tu en veux la preuve, regardes ton poignet.**_

Je souris en voyant le symbole du Dragon se rajouter aux autres, mais aussi celui du Lion. Je remercie mon Maitre et prends le chemin de ma chambre, Regina m'attend devant et je lui souris.

 _ **-Bonsoir Princesse.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir Emma, je vois que tu as agrandit ton clan ? (Me désigne mon poignet)**_

 _ **-Oui, le Cygne avait raison au moins sur une chose pour le moment, je ne serai plus jamais seule.**_

 _ **-Et quelle place j'occupe moi dans tout ça ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous savez très bien, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Dis le moi le, juste ce soir, stp.**_

Elle a l'air triste, je me rapproche d'elle et l'enferme dans mes bras, on reste comme ça un moment et je ferme les yeux sentant nos Magies danser ensemble.

 _ **-Bonne nuit Princesse.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit Swan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** Apprentis

 **POV Emma :**

Je dormais, je sais que c'est un rêve, surement prémonitoire donc je me concentre. Il me faut être prête, je ne laisserai pas mes amis mourir, ni aucun autre élèves. Je suis de nouveau sur le champ de bataille devant le château de Belle, mais beaucoup de choses semblent avoir changées, déjà je suis près de Regina avec David, Belle et Zelena. Le Ogres semblent repoussés pour un temps et on discute tactique dans la tente de Commandement avec Maitre Maléfique et la Reine Cora. L'attaque reprend, plus violente encore et plus disciplinée, il est évident que quelqu'un contrôle les Ogres, car ils ne sont pas réputés pour être très intelligent. David se tourne vers moi, il semble assez épuisé, cette fichue Reine nous fait suer depuis le début de la bataille.

 _ **\- Toute cette magie noire me fatigue, pas toi ?**_

 _ **-Si, il nous faut trouver qui contrôle les Ogres.**_

 _ **-La Reine a un plan apparemment.**_

 _ **-Merveilleux, j'ai hâte de l'entendre alors.**_

 _ **-Em, elle a été manipulée, si j'ai réussit à lui pardonner, pourquoi pas toi ?**_

 _ **-C'est elle qui a tué mon père David, elle lui a enfoncé une dague en plein cœur car elle était aveuglée par la haine.**_

 _ **-Et toi tu laisses la colère te consumer et ce n'est jamais bon, que tu le veuilles ou non c'est elle la Reine et c'est elle qui commande ici, on doit lui obéir.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas elle ma Reine David.**_

Une fois dans la tente de Commandement Cora donne des ordres à tout va, s'en prendre en compte notre fatigue ou les dangers et je me retiens avec peine de lui dire ma façon de penser.

 _ **-Le peuple doit être mis à l'abri, Emma tu iras avec un régiment et quelques hommes de confiance t'en charger.**_

 _ **-Non, je reste avec la Princesse Regina, envoyer David, il est plus qualifié que moi pour cette mission et vous le savez.**_

 _ **-Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.**_

 _ **-Et ce n'était pas une réponse mais une évidence, je reste près de la Princesse Regina.**_

 _ **-Tu obéiras à mes ordres, je suis la Reine.**_

 _ **-Vous n'êtes pas ma Reine, je reste avec la Princesse.**_

 _ **-EMMA, ça suffit, je t'interdis de parler à ma mère sur ce ton.**_

 _ **-(Colère et s'incline) Comme il vous plaira Princesse, je pars sur le champ.**_

Je me réveille en sursaut et pousse un soupir de lassitude, je vois cela donne envie dis donc. Merida qui est réveillée me regarde avec inquiétude et je tente un pauvre sourire.

 _ **-Tu fais des cauchemars tous les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine, c'était quoi cette fois ci ?**_

 _ **-Je n'étais pas d'accord avec la Reine.**_

 _ **-Je vois, Emma tu devrais parler de ces rêves à Maitre Maléfique.**_

 _ **-I rien d'important dans ces visions Merida, juste de la colère. J'ai besoin d'air, je reviens, ne t'inquiètes pas.**_

Je grimpe sur le toit et comme à son habitude Lili est là, je me cale près d'elle et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu es en colère ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas vraiment, que fais tu encore là ?**_

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans faire de cauchemars, ma mère dort avec moi quand c'est trop violent mais en ce moment elle est occupée et je ne veux pas la déranger.**_

 _ **-Tu en as parlé à Tink, elle pourrait sans doute t'aider, t'apaiser pour dormir.**_

 _ **-Je n'y ai pas pensé, tu devrais en faire de même. Comme tu devrais parler à ta Princesse, c'est toi qu'elle choisira.**_

 _ **-Je viens de rêver exactement le contraire.**_

 _ **-Elle te choisira, on devrait dormir.**_

On se sépare en bas des marches et prise d'une envie je vais jusqu'à la chambre de la Princesse, où je reste la main levée un moment. Finalement je souffle, il est trois heures du matin Emma, laisses la dormir. Un peu abattue je rebrousse chemin avant qu'une main ne m'arrête net dans mon élan.

 _ **-Où comptes-tu aller ?**_

 _ **-Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe Emma, tu sembles de plus en plus épuisée ces derniers temps ?**_

 _ **-Je fais des rêves, surement prémonitoires sur la future bataille et...**_

Elle glisse sa main sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand elle fait ce genre de chose ou qu'elle me regarde comme ça.

 _ **-Viens, tu as besoin de dormir et j'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça.**_

Elle me tire par la main et je la suis docilement dans sa chambre, elle m'assoit dans un fauteuil confortable et me tend un verre de cidre chaud.

 _ **\- De quoi rêves-tu ?**_

 _ **-La plupart du temps de votre mort si je vous quitte des yeux.**_

 _ **-Aussi adorable qu'est ton inquiétude Emma, je sais me battre et ce n'est pas ma première bataille.**_

 _ **-Je sais Princesse, mais il y a une chose qui ne va pas. Vous semblez à bout de force à chaque fois que je vous vois dans une de mes visions, on dirait que les ténèbres vous font plus de mal qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.**_

 _ **-Parce que c'est le cas, tu te rappelles du soir de l'appel ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, comment oublier ce jour ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'était pas la première attaque contre moi, il semblerait que nos ennemis veulent me posséder pour m'utiliser contre ma mère et les Royaumes. Du coup les ténèbres s'acharnent sur moi, mais je sais très bien les repousser et je ne suis pas seule, j'ai des Gardiens et de fidèles amis sur qui compter pour m'aider.**_

 _ **-Vous m'avez moi aussi, je vous protégerai.**_

 _ **-Je sais, maintenant viens dormir.**_

 _ **-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer Princesse, pardon de vous avoir dérangé à cette heure-ci.**_

 _ **-Tu ne me déranges pas et tu peux rester, le lit est bien assez grand pour deux.**_

 _ **-(Rouge tomate) Non...je...**_

Voyant son air plus qu'amusé je m'incline et sors de la chambre en quatrième vitesse, elle veut ma mort ce n'est pas possible autrement. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'attrape le livre des Gardiens et continu ma lecture. C'est donc bien épuisée que je commence cette nouvelle journée...

 **POV Regina :**

Je marchais avec Daniel dans les couloirs, je repense à hier soir, j'y suis allée peut être un peu fort avec Emma en lui demandant de rester.

 _ **-Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dis.**_

 _ **-Désolé Daniel, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**_

 _ **-Qu'a donc fait le petit Cygne cette fois ci ?**_

 _ **-Rien, je pense l'avoir un peu effrayé.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**_

 _ **-Je lui ai demandé de rester dormir hier soir, quand elle est venue me voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle avait l'air si épuisée et terrifiée, je n'ai pas réfléchis.**_

 _ **-Gina vraiment, tu me désespères, Emma lutte déjà assez comme ça contre votre lien. Je sais que ça te fait souffrir, alors ne lui donne pas de bonne raison de te fuir.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je voulais juste qu'elle se repose un peu.**_

 _ **-Je sais, viens l'annonce des Apprentis va commencer.**_

C'est déjà la fin du mois, ce qui veux dire que notre départ pour le Royaume de Belle doit se faire d'ici peu. Tous les Maitres sont là évidement, sauf Maitre Archie mais un des ses Apprentis le représente. Maitre Gold commence, c'est une habitude et il tient aux traditions

 _ **-Mon Apprenti Principal est Zelena qui attaque sa cinquième année. Cette année je choisis comme Apprentis Killian et Felix, veuillez-vous approcher.**_

Les deux obéissent en s'inclinant. Zelena semble jubiler d'avoir de la main d'œuvre et j'en viens presque à les plaindre quand Maitre Granny se lève à son tour.

 _ **-Mon Apprenti Principal est Katherine qui attaque sa cinquième année aussi. Cette année je choisis comme Apprentis Lili, approches stp.**_

Elle semble très étonnée mais obéis en s'inclinant, choix intéressant, j'imaginais Lili plus avec Maitre Leroy, elle est bagarreuse. Maitre Gépetto s'avance et le silence se fait à nouveau dans la salle.

 _ **-Mon Apprenti Principal est Daniel qui entame sa troisième année. Cette année je choisis Neal comme Apprentis, approches stp.**_

Neal semble ravi et s'incline devant Maitre Gépetto qui lui sourit gentiment, c'est au tour de Maitre Maléfique de choisir quelqu'un.

 _ **-Mon Apprenti Principal est Regina qui entame sa troisième année, cette année je choisis Tamara et Ruby.**_

Tamara s'avance de manière conquérante et s'incline, géniale, manquait plus qu'elle. Je souris néanmoins à Ruby qui se place à mes côtés après s'être inclinée devant notre Maitre. Maitre Eva se lève, c'est bientôt finit et heureusement.

 _ **-Mon Apprenti Principal est Snow qui entame sa seconde année, cette année je choisis Krystof, approches stp.**_

Krystof semble ne pas y croire et s'incline devant Maitre Eva, il est très gentil mais manque cruellement de confiance en lui. Maitre Whale s'approche alors, je souris à mon amie Tink sachant ce qui va se passer.

 _ **-Je nomme Apprentis Principal est Tink qui attaque sa troisième année, je choisis cette année Anna, approches stp.**_

Mon ami écarquille les yeux et je souris, Anna semble ravie, comme sa sœur et Maitre Leroy se lève.

 _ **-Mon Apprenti Principal est David qui attaque sa seconde année, je choisis cette année Emma et Mulan, approchez svp.**_

Emma et Mulan s'inclinent et se placent à côté de leur Maitre, voila qui conclus la cérémonie de cette année, ma mère ne prend jamais d'Apprentis donc on se lève tous. Mais on se rassoit quand elle se lève, il n'était pas prévu qu'elle parle pourtant.

 _ **-J'aimerai rappeler les devoirs des Apprentis si vous le voulez bien, un Apprentis est privilégié car il seconde son Maitre sur beaucoup de choses. Ce qui lui permet d'avoir un enseignement privé et de qualité. En échange l'Apprentis doit se plier à ses ordres, ses devoirs et oublier pas mal de son temps libre. C'est une chance et un privilège qui peut vous être enlevé à la moindre infraction à notre règlement. Aussi profitez de cette opportunité, apprenez et travaillez dur. Pour finir je choisis Gregory comme Apprenti et Ursula, et Gothel sera dorénavant mon Apprenti Principal.**_

Gothel, elle n'est pas sérieuse j'espère ? Je regarde ma sœur qui semble ne pas être au courant aussi et je vois Emma froncer les sourcils en regardant ma mère, puis s'avancer vers elle avec David.

 _ **-Emma qu'est ce que tu fais ?**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique la Reine sent la Magie Noire, vous ne le sentez...**_

Emma tombe à genoux en s'étouffant, je regarde ma mère horrifiée et me place devant Emma en levant les mains. Mon Maitre m'imite et Emma reprend des couleurs, ma mère semble contrariée, et claque des doigts. Cette fois ci c'est David qui semble s'étouffer et Maitre Eva et Snow le protège aussitôt ?

 _ **-Mère qu'est ce qui vous prend, reprenez-vous.**_

 _ **-Ils n'ont pas à m'adresser la parole sans autorisation, je suis la Reine, ils doivent apprendre où est leur place.**_

 _ **-Vous n'êtes pas ma Reine, c'est Regina qui l'est et vous êtes victime d'un sort Majesté.**_

Je me retourne d'un coup vers Emma à ses mots et la regarde les yeux écarquillés, elle est folle de dire ce genre de chose dans une telle situation ma parole. Maitre Whale touche ma mère à l'épaule et elle s'effondre dans ses bras, Zelena court vers nous et je regarde Emma qui se masse la gorge en aidant David à se lever.

 _ **-Eva emmènes David et Emma à l'infirmerie, je vais m'occuper de Cora avec Whale.**_

 _ **-Comme tu veux Mal, mais il va falloir trouver le responsable de tout ça, ce genre de choses arrivent trop souvent ces derniers temps pour être une coïncidence.**_

 _ **-Je sais, suivez moi les filles.**_

Je regarde Emma partir et suis mon Maitre en silence, sa Reine, malgré moi je souris et Zeli qui n'a rien raté de mes émotions me frappe l'épaule.

 _ **-Et bien on dirait que finalement le petit Cygne craque pour toi. Peu de personne s'opposent à notre mère comme ça, et de plus elle vient de publiquement te jurer allégeance.**_

 _ **-Cette idiote ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait quatre vingt dix pourcent du temps, elle n'a pas du se rendre compte de la portée de ses propos.**_

 _ **-C'est toi qui est idiote, pour ne pas vire l'évidence Sist. Elle t'a choisis toi, comme je l'ai fait et bien d'autres.**_

 _ **-(Silence)**_

 **POV Emma :**

Je masse mon cou en râlant, elle y est allée fort, je regarde Maitre Eva et m'assois sur le lit pour qu'on m'ausculte.

 _ **-Comment ça se fait, qu'il n'y ait que David et Moi qui sentons la Magie Noire Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Vous êtes plus réceptifs à cause de votre sang d'Elf, Elsa était justement entrain de m'avertir du problème, quand vous êtes intervenus.**_

 _ **-La Reine Cora n'est-elle pas censée être une puissante sorcière ? Comment elle a pu se laisser avoir comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore Emma, comment te sens tu ?**_

 _ **-(Hausse les épaules) Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a fait ?**_

 _ **-Elle vous a attaqués pour vous faire taire, il y a des règles quand on s'adresse à la Reine, Emma.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes Reine aussi et vous n'êtes pas comme ça ?**_

 _ **-C'est vrai Maitre, de toute façon Cora n'est pas ma Reine non plus, donc je n'ai pas à obéir à ses ordres et ses règles débiles.**_

 _ **-David, ne parle pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes par ma faute.**_

 _ **-Et qui est ta Reine David ? Puisque de toute évidence Emma, elle a choisis Regina.**_

 _ **-C'est Emma ma Reine, je ne m'agenouillerai jamais devant celle qui a détruit tout un peuple par vengeance.**_

 _ **-Maitre Eva, est ce que vous étiez présente durant cette guerre ?**_

 _ **-Oui, malheureusement. J'ai essayé d'aider le plus de monde possible, mais je ne peux pas me dresser contre les ordres de Cora non plus, nous avons tous signés un traité de paix et d'entraide et le conseil avait voté.**_

 _ **-Je vois, est ce que c'est elle qui a tué mon père ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-C'était des temps difficiles pour tout le monde Emma, elle était dévastée par le chagrin et la haine, elle essaie de se rattraper maintenant et sans cet incident elle y réussit jusqu'à présent.**_

 _ **-Donc c'est vrai ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on lui a fait croire que c'est lui qui avait tué le Roi Henry.**_

 _ **-On sait tous que c'est faux, le Roi James a toujours été un homme de paix.**_

 _ **-Je sais David, mais le chagrin fait perdre la raison à beaucoup de monde. Il faut essayer de pardonner et avancer, mon Royaume aussi a beaucoup souffert de la guerre et cette alliance nous permet de faire face aux ténèbres.**_

 _ **-Bien David, Emma buvez ça et vous pouvez y aller, la sensation d'étouffer devrait disparaître.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre Whale, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **-Du miel magique, ça apaisera votre gorge, buvez et vous pourrez partir.**_

J'obéis et quand je sors je trouve la Princesse devant l'infirmerie qui m'attend, je souffle et tourne les talons. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ce que je viens d'entendre.

 _ **-(Triste) Emma stp, peux tu arrêter de faire ça ?**_

 _ **-Quoi donc Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Fuir, me fuir, David tu peux nous laisser stp ?**_

 _ **-Je vais en cours, ça ira Emma ?**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, le miel agit, à plus tard.**_

Je regarde mon ami partir et me tourne vers la Princesse, qui semble assez triste, je sais que c'est ma faute et mon cœur se serre. Lili a dis qu'elle me choisirait, mais je n'en suis pas sure, si je me dresse contre Cora, je prends le risque de la perdre.

 _ **-Stp parles moi, je suis de ton côté.**_

 _ **-Princesse je...votre mère a tué mon père par vengeance alors qu'il était innocent. Et je sais qu'elle a été manipulée et qu'elle essaie de mieux faire mais ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux pour moi. Je sais aussi que vous n'y êtes pour rien, je ne vous fuis pas, je vous épargne un choix.**_

 _ **-De quel choix tu parles au juste ?**_

 _ **-Vote mère ou moi, parce que croyez bien que ça me désole, mais je ne peux pas pardonner à la Reine. Je n'apprécie pas ces méthodes, ni la personne.**_

 _ **-Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, je sais que tu connais peu de choses à notre Monde Emma mais...**_

 _ **-Je sais ce que j'ai fait Princesse, je vous ai juré allégeance et je ne le regrette pas, je ne le regretterai jamais. C'est vous ma Reine, c'est vous que je choisis, ça sera toujours vous.**_

 _ **-(Bouleversée) Emma je...**_

 _ **-Je dois vous laisser Princesse, les cous vont commencer, bonne journée. (S'incline)**_

Cette fois elle ne m'arrête pas quand je tourne les talons et je souffle un bon coup, malgré tous mes efforts pour rester loin d'elle, je suis attirée tel un aimant et c'est dur à supporter. Arrivée en cours je m'assois près de Mulan, qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

 _ **-Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore Mulan, mais dès que je pourrai répondre à ta question, tu seras une des premières à qui je le dirai.**_

 _ **-La Reine a été désensorcelée, apparemment c'est juste sa vraie nature qui était poussée à son paroxysme avec ce sort.**_

 _ **-Cette femme est cruelle, comment a-t-elle pu donner naissance à une telle merveille m'étonne encore.**_

 _ **-Je suppose que tu parles de Regina ?**_

 _ **-Zelena est gentille aussi, du moins maintenant, elle fera tout pour protéger sa sœur, elle l'aime et ça me suffit pour lui faire confiance.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi tu l'aimes Em.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Je n'en ai pas le droit, mais oui je l'aime.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu devrais lui dire, elle partage tes sentiments, j'en suis sûre.**_

 _ **-Elle le sait Mulan, ha Maitre Gépetto arrive on parlera plus tard.**_

 _ **-Le savoir et l'entendre sont deux choses différentes Em, parles lui, t'éloigner d'elle te fait souffrir, je le vois bien.**_

 _ **-Elle va mourir Mulan, si je l'aime elle mourra, c'est toujours comme ça pour les représentants du Clan du Cygne. Je ne peux pas le supporter, je la protégerai et ce même de moi.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je suis restée plantée dans ce couloir, je l'ai regardé partir sans la retenir, qu'est ce que je pouvais dire après une telle déclaration au juste ? Elle commence à comprendre notre lien, mais ne comprend pas le plus important. On est plus fortes ensembles, dans mon cœur il n'y a aucun choix à faire. C'est elle que je choisirai toujours, même si pour ça je dois m'opposer à ma mère et aux restes des Royaumes. Mais si je lui dis ça, elle va prendre peur et fuir encore plus. Je souffle et rejoins ma salle de cours, je m'assois près de Tink et attends Maitre Eva sagement.

 _ **-Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore mais dès que je le sais, tu en seras informée.**_

 _ **-Ta mère ?**_

 _ **-Sa vrai nature est noire, elle lutte tous les jours contre, c'était un sort intelligent.**_

 _ **-Le choix de ses Apprentis m'inquiète un peu.**_

 _ **-Elle les tiendra à l'œil comme ça.**_

 _ **-Muai, j'espère qu'elle restera sur ses garde, surtout avec Gothel, elle est dangereuse.**_

 _ **-Ma mère aussi, certainement plus que n'importe qui dans cette école.**_

 _ **-Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la puissance des choses qui nous entourent. Comme les éléments, la nature, ou bien encore l'énergie des personnes, leurs auras. On peut se servir de tout ça quand on manque de force ou encore qu'on a besoin de puissance pour lancer un sors puissant. Qui peut me dire qu'elles sont les magies les plus puissantes, Regina ?**_

 _ **-Le Temps, les éléments, la Lumière, les Ténèbres, l'Esprit, le cœur. On peut aussi rajouter la Vision, qui permet d'avoir un aperçu des avenirs possibles.**_

 _ **-C'est exact, maintenant tout le monde se lève. Je vais vous apprendre à vous servir des énergies vous entourant. On va commencer doucement, Daniel approche et tient Peter viens aussi. Vous laissez votre énergie magique sortir de votre corps, et en suite vous vous concentrez sur cette plante par exemple pour en extraire la puissance nécessaire à un sort simple. Ce qui vous permettra d'économiser votre propre énergie durant une bataille, commence Daniel.**_

Daniel se concentre, son aura est orange, comme une douce flamme, il temps la main vers la plante et fait apparaitre une illusion de papillons qui volent.

 _ **-Parfait, tu es arrivée à doser parfaitement ce que tu avais besoin de prendre pour ce sort d'illusion, retournes à ta place, à toi Peter.**_

Peter lui a une aura grise, assez sombre mais pas noire non plus ce qui est étonnant mais bon. Il lève les mains et la plante semble se flétrir d'un coup, il claque des doigts et énorme Scorpion apparaît devant nous menaçant. Notre Maitre se place devant nous, apparemment ce n'est pas une illusion et Tink, Elsa et Daniel sont autour de moi les mains levées pour me protéger, car évidement il me prend pour cible. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste notre Maitre tape des mains et il disparaît, je souffle et regarde Peter durement.

 _ **-Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un avec tes idioties, la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit, à quoi tu penses bon sang ?**_

 _ **-Il n'aurait pas attaqué, il n'obéît qu'à moi.**_

 _ **-Tu es un idiot, Maitre puis-je essayer ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, Peter tu resteras après le cours, nous devons parler.**_

Le reste du cours et de la journée se passe tranquillement, je suis devant mon assiette quand Zelena s'assoit devant moi. Je lève les yeux vers ma sœur et attends qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle n'est pas décidée à faire apparemment.

 _ **-Un souci ?**_

 _ **-Nous partons à la fin de la semaine pour le Royaume de Belle, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre que ça ira, les visions d'Emma ont changé ces derniers jours.**_

 _ **-Sist, dans chacune d'elle tu meures, le petit Cygne semble bien épuisée, tout va bien entre vous ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore, elle est difficile à comprendre et je le suis aussi, donc ça entraine des complications.**_

 _ **-Je vois, J'aimerai devenir une de tes Gardiennes, comme ça durant la bataille je pourrai être là en cas de danger de mort sur toi.**_

 _ **-Tink, Elsa et Daniel me suffise Zeli, il ne m'arrivera rien.**_

 _ **-Stp, ça me rassurerait beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Très bien j'accepte si tu me dis enfin ce qui t'a fait changer de comportement avec moi subitement.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir, ce n'est pas mieux maintenant ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerai comprendre Zeli, avant tu semblais me détester et du jour au lendemain tu as changé.**_

 _ **-J'ai rencontré Robin grâce à toi, j'ai compris que notre mère nous poussait l'une contre l'autre et que je laissais faire pour lui faire plaisir. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, tu me racontais tout et on était très proches, je voulais juste que ça redevienne comme avant c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas te le dire Gina, je veux juste être là pour toi par ce que tu es ma sœur et que je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi, j'accepte que tu sois une de mes Gardienne, si tu acceptes que je sois l'une des tienne ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, on fait ça après notre entrainement si tu veux ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, comme tu veux, je vais prévenir les autres.**_

 _ **-Bien, à plus tard alors.**_

Je la regarde partir et je souris, il faudrait que j'accepte enfin que ma sœur est belle et bien redevenue celle que j'aimais. Mes yeux se portent sur Emma qui discute avec Merida et Lili en riant, je souffle et me lève pour rejoindre la salle d'entrainement. Une fois arrivée je me change d'un claquement de doigt en tenue de combat et attends les autres.

 _ **-Princesse vous êtes déjà là ?**_

 _ **-Il semblerait, tu es en avance aussi ?**_

 _ **-Je...j'ai entendu que vous aviez accepté un nouveau Gardien près de vous.**_

 _ **-Les nouvelles vont vite, Zelena a insisté.**_

 _ **-D'accord, c'est bien, elle vous protégera.**_

Je la regarde et souris en voyant qu'elle n'ose pas me demander, mais je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tache non plus. Donc j'attends, même si elle n'a pas besoin de ça, notre lien et le plus puissant, je sais qu'elle veut devenir aussi une de mes Gardiennes.

 **POV Emma :**

Elle ne dit rien et me regarde encore avec ce petit sourire amusé mais tendre, je souffle et m'assois sur un fauteuil en silence. Ce combat permanent entre mon cœur et mon esprit me fatigue, plus les cauchemars, je suis vraiment épuisée. Lili arrive avec Ruby et s'assoit près de moi, les autres arrivent et voyant mon frère et Belle je me lève pour me jeter dans ses bras avec soulagement.

 _ **-Salut petite sœur, je t'ai manqué ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais que oui, tout c'est bien passé ?**_

 _ **-Mon Royaume est complètement encerclé par les Ogres mais on est prêt à les recevoir, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Bien, je suis contente de vous voir.**_

 _ **-Nous aussi, tu sembles épuisée Em, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, j'ai un peu de mal à gérer tout ça.**_

 _ **-(Serre dans ses bras) Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant, on va arranger ça.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir tout le monde, pour plus de sécurité il a été décidé que chaque personne dans cette pièce aura au moins trois Gardiens. Six Gardiens pour David, Regina, Emma et Zelena qui seront au centre de la bataille avec Maitre Maléfique et la Reine. Donc ce soir et avec l'aide de Maitre Eva, nous allons procéder au sort permettant le lien des Gardiens. Pour ceux qui en ont déjà, veuillez expliquer aux autres comment ça se passe. On vous laisse quelque instant pour que vous choisissiez vos Gardiens, en suite nous commencerons par la Princesse Regina.**_

Et bien voilà qui est étonnant, donc il reste deux places de Gardiens pour la Princesse, vu que Zelena en a réservé une. Est-ce que je dois lui demander ? Je la regarde discuter avec Robin et sa sœur et me tourne vers mon frère.

 _ **-J'espère que tu veux bien de moi comme Gardien ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, si tu acceptes que je sois l'un des tien aussi ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Marché Conclus, je suis content. Je reviens, je vais aller demander à Frederick d'être le troisième.**_

Evidement Belle était déjà une de ses Gardienne, comme il l'est pour elle, tout le monde parle avec tout le monde et je me décide à m'approcher de la Princesse avant de manquer de courage à nouveau.

 _ **-Princesse je...**_

 _ **-(Sourire tendre) J'accepte Emma mais à une condition.**_

 _ **-Tout ce que vous voudrez Princesse.**_

 _ **-Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.**_

 _ **-(Rouge vif) Vous...très bien Prin..Regina, merci d'avoir accepté ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous demander avant.**_

 _ **-(Caresse ma joue) Tu es courageuse, tu devrais choisir tes autres Gardiens, ton frère ne suffira pas. Notre lien me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin d'être ta Gardienne, mais je sais que ça te rassure d'être l'une des mienne.**_

 _ **-Beaucoup, merci Pri...Regina, désolée il va me falloir m'habituer.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suis contente, bien que je préfère quand tu m'appelles Gina.**_

Je sais que je dois être rouge vif et m'incline avant de partir vers mes amis, qui semblent tous vouloir me parler en même temps.

 _ **-Doucement, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai être un de tes Gardiens, c'est mon devoir, tu es ma Reine, stp acceptes.**_

 _ **-D'accord David, si tu acceptes que je sois l'un des tien aussi.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) J'en serai très honoré.**_

 _ **-Je laisse ma place de Gardienne, d'autre seront plus utiles que moi à ta protection, je t'aiderai autrement.**_

 _ **-D'accord Anna, mais j'aimerai être une de tes Gardiennes si tu le veux bien ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bine sûr, Elsa et Kystof m'ont demandé aussi, ce qui fait que je suis au complet.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai te retourner ta protection si tu le veux bien, tu es ma seule amie ici, bien que j'apprécie d'autres personnes, acceptes stp.**_

 _ **-Très bien j'accepte Lili, mais tu es sûre ?**_

 _ **-Plus que jamais, mon destin est lié au tiens, je le sais.**_

 _ **-J'ai été la première personne à rejoindre ton clan, je serai honorée de continuer à te protéger.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord Merida, mais acceptes que je sois l'un de tes Gardiennes aussi, ça marche dans les deux sens comme ça.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'accepte Snow et David m'ont demandé aussi.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai aussi faire partie de tes Gardiennes si tu le veux bien ?**_

 _ **-D'accord Rub, mais même condition que pour les autres.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Accordé, tu vas avoir beaucoup de monde à protéger à ce rythme.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave, vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi.**_

 _ **-Bon il te reste une place si j'ai bien compris, je peux m'incruster aussi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur Mulan, mais tu connais la règle.**_

 _ **-Ok, accordé. Je pense que tout le monde a finis, Maitre Eva nous appelle, regardes.**_

On se rapproche tous de notre Maitres et je regarde les cercles tracés sur le sol, pour avoir lu le livre des Gardiens en entier, je sais ce qu'il représente et l'étudie de plus près.

 _ **-Bien, on va commencer par la Princesse Regina, les trois Gardiens déjà connus, mettez vous en place. Qui a tu choisis en plus Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Les Princesses, Emma, Zelena et Graham.**_

Je tique à mon titre de Princesse mais m'avance, il est vrai que j'en suis une et tous le savent ici. Je me place sur le cercle en souriant, je suis heureuse de pouvoir le protéger. Maitre Eva commence l'incantation et la Magie nous entoure, je peux voir l'aura de tout le monde et je souris en voyant celle resplendissante de ma Princesse. Son aura est d'un magnifique violet, mais il y a des traces d'or aussi dedans, je la dévore des yeux et elle me regarde en souriant.

 _ **-(Pensée) Ne me regardes pas comme ça ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Oh vous pouvez parler aussi comme ça ? Comment je vous regarde ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Comme si j'étais une des merveilles du monde, c'est déstabilisant.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Pardonnez moi Princesse, mais pour moi vous l'êtes.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Bon sang elle exagère, si elle continu je ne réponds plus de rien et je vais l'embrasser voir plus. Son aura n'est que lumière, mais tout ceux de mon cercle on des couleurs éclatantes. Elsa c'est le bleu qui domine, Zelena, le vert, Daniel c'est l'orange. Tink c'est le vert aussi mais plus léger que celui de ma sœur et pour Graham c'est le jaune qui prédomine. Je viens de regarder en direction d'Emma, son regard va finir par me faire rougir, mais pourtant je sens que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude quand le sort finit. Je regarde mon bracelet de protection, les symboles du Singe et du chien se sont rajoutés mais celui du Cygne apparait autour de mon cou, tout le monde regarde Emma les yeux écarquillés et j'éclate de rire, elle est impossible.

 _ **-Tu es impossible, quand as-tu appris ça ?**_

 _ **-Anna m'a montré comment marchait les barrières, je trouvais ça intéressant de les fusionner avec le lien de protection.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, merci.**_

 _ **-De rien, je trouve que ça vous va bien.**_

Je souris et laisse ma place à David qui s'installe avec ces Gardiens, donc Emma ne bouge pas ce que trouve logique. David à un sens de l'honneur très haut, ses Gardiens sont donc Emma, Snow, Neal, Merida, Elsa et Killian. Une fois l'incantation finit je souris en voyant que le symbole d'Emma est apparu qu'à son poignet. J'aime me sentir spéciale pour elle, elle a beau lutter, je sais qu'elle ressent de plus en plus notre lien et ça me réjouie. Ma sœur prend place sur le cercle donc je me rapproche et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'Emma ne bouge pas de place.

 _ **-Elle m'a demandé, je sais que vous l'aimez énormément, si je peux protéger les personnes qui vous sont chères, je le fait avec plaisir. De plus votre sœur est très drôle, c'est plaisant d'être en sa compagnie.**_

 _ **-Merci Emma, ne sois pas jalouse Sist, Emma reste ton petit Cygne.**_

Je retiens une remarque et l'incantation commence, il y a donc Katherine, Frederick, Robin, Belle, Emma et moi autour de ma sœur. Une fois de plus le symbole d'Emma apparait autour du poignet de Zelena et je m'écarte quand elle se place au milieu du cercle. Je ressens une petite pointe de jalousie quand je vois Lili rire avec elle mais quand elle me regarde se sentiment disparaît bien vite. Son cercle est donc composé d'August, David, Merida, Ruby, Mulan et Lili. Ce qui a tendance à m'agacer, elles semblent vraiment proches je trouve.

 _ **-Si tu es si jalouse, tu n'avais qu'à demander à faire partie de ses Gardiennes.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour la protéger Elsa, c'est juste que je n'apprécie pas que Lili soit si complice avec Emma.**_

 _ **-Emma la considère plus comme une sœur, cesse de t'inquiéter, elle te dévore des yeux des qu'elle a cinq minutes.**_

 _ **-Je sais, le cercle ne fait que confirmer le lien qu'elle avait déjà créé sans le vouloir avec chacun d'eux de toute façon ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Anna a préféré laisser sa place à Lili, mais je suis contente qu'elle est acceptée que je sois un de ces Gardiennes.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je suis contente que tu ais dit oui pour moi.**_

 _ **-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, comme Anna d'ailleurs, ou même Tink.**_

 _ **-C'est parce qu'on t'aime,**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Moi aussi je vous aime, Emma a finis, je te dis à plus tard.**_

Je regarde mon amie prendre place dans le cercle pour soutenir Anna et vois Emma s'asseoir lourdement sur un fauteuil une fois finis, elle a vraiment l'air complètement épuisée et dépenser autant de magie ce soir, ne dois pas aider. La soirée se poursuit, Emma protège beaucoup de monde ce qui m'inquiète mais je ne peux rien dire car j'ai fait pareil avec tout mon cercle. Mais elle en plus elle protège ma sœur, Anna, Belle et Snow ce qui fait beaucoup. La voyant enfin seule je m'approche et elle me sourit mais je vois bien qu'elle est épuisée et je lui tends la main qu'elle saisit sans réfléchir.

 _ **-Tu as besoin de dormir, viens je te ramène.**_

 _ **-D'accord, votre aura est très jolie, pourquoi le violet et l'or ?**_

 _ **-L'or c'est toi, ce n'est que depuis que tu es là que mon aura a cette couleur-là.**_

 _ **-Ce lien entre nous ne vous fait pas peur, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me dicte mon destin vous savez.**_

 _ **-Tu te sens forcée d'être près de moi ?**_

 _ **-Non Princesse, vous ne vous souvenez surement pas mais avant le jour de l'appel nous nous étions déjà rencontrées une fois. Vous aviez 8 ans, votre cortège avait été attaqué par la population en colère après votre mère.**_

 _ **-C'était toi, l'enfant des rues qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là ?**_

 _ **-Oui, depuis ce jour je sais que ma Destiné est liée la vôtre mais je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas pour vous.**_

 _ **-Et si moi je le veux ?**_

 _ **-Tous les représentants du Clan du Cygne perdent la personne aimée Regina.**_

 _ **-J'aime bien quand tu prononces mon nom, rentres un peu avec moi.**_

Je la tire par la main dans ma chambre et d'un coup je suis enfermée dans ses bras, elle semble si fragile comme ça. Je lui rends son étreinte en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

 _ **-Je veux juste te protéger et que tu sois heureuse.**_

 _ **-Je ne le serai qu'avec toi, alors acceptes enfin ce qui nous relie, cesse de lutter parce que je t'ai...**_

Mon cœur semble se désagréger quand elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire sans doute mais on s'en fou. Je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille et approfondis notre baiser, notre premier baiser. On se sépare à bout de souffle et elle caresse ma joue tendrement.

 _ **-Ne prononces pas ces mots stp, car sinon je ne pourrai plus faire semblant.**_

 _ **-Semblant de quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je ressens pareil, depuis dix ans maintenant, dans mon cœur il n'y a jamais eu que toi.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Nous sommes enfin au Royaume de Belle, qui est magnifique mais surtout envahi, l'armée peine à repousser les attaques des Ogres de plus en plus violentes et on nous a appelés à la rescousse hier. Voyant la Reine rentrer dans la tente de Commandement seule, je la suis, il vaut mieux mettre les choses au clair de suite pour éviter tout débordement par la suite. Gregory m'arrête et je lui lance un regard noir, il s'efface aussitôt, bonjour le courage et je rentre dans la tente.

 _ **-Majesté, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous svp.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute Emma.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai que durant cette bataille rester près de la Princesse Regina tout le temps, cela évitera un malheur, du moins je l'espère sincèrement.**_

 _ **-La sécurité de mes filles et ce qui m'importe le plus au monde Swan, mais il te faudra obéir à mes ordres. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, malgré ce que tu peux penser. Si je te donne un ordre qui t'éloigne de ma fille, c'est que je sais qu'elle sera protégée en attendant ton retour. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'apprécier, ou d'avoir confiance en moi. Mais reconnais que j'ai plus d'expériences que toi et que ce n'est pas ma première guerre, guerre que j'ai toutes remportées.**_

 _ **-Où vous voulez en venir au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je te demande d'obéir à mes ordres car c'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire pour sauver ce Royaume de la destruction, je te laisserai près de ma fille tant que le je le peux. J'ignore pourquoi tu es si méfiante envers moi, mais je suis de ton côté, de celui de l'école et surtout de celui de mes filles.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Très bien j'obéirai, mais si votre fille meure et que je ne suis pas là pour elle, vous apprendrez à me craindre.**_

Je sors de la tente et secoue la tête, j'ignore pourquoi je suis si en colère à chaque fois que je la vois. Enfin si je le sais, mais je devrai pouvoir passer outre, mais il n'en est rien. Je repense à ce baiser échangé avec Regina, je l'ai carrément évitée depuis. Je sais que ça la fait souffrir, mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement.

 _ **-Tu es prête à commencer ton rôle de Sauveuse Swan ?**_

 _ **\- Que veux-tu Gothel ?**_

 _ **-Que tu réfléchisses à tes options, si tu suis ce que tout le monde attend de toi, tu perdras toutes les personnes que tu aimes avant de mourir.**_

 _ **-Et quelles autres options j'ai ?**_

 _ **-Ton pouvoir est grand, imposes ta volonté, prends ce que tu désires et laisses se débrouiller les autres.**_

 _ **-C'est comme ça que tu es je suppose ?**_

 _ **-C'est comme ça que le Monde marche, le bien et le mal n'existe pas Emma, il n'y a que le pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Je vais te prouver à quel point tu as tord, en commençant par sauver ce Royaume.**_

Je la bouscule et rejoint mon Maitre, Mula est là aussi avec David et je m'arrête pour prendre mes instructions.

 _ **-Nous serons au cœur de la bataille, vous êtes encore novice en Magie et combat alors ne prenez pas de risques inutiles et restez bien avec votre groupe, suivez les ordres des Généraux et des Maitres et tout se passera bien.**_

 _ **-Bien Maitre, qu'elles sont nos positions.**_

 _ **-Tu fais partie de la Protection des Princesses Zelena et Regina avec David et Mulan, rejoignez les.**_

 _ **-Et vous Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Je rejoins la Reine et Mal, soyez prudents.**_

Il talonne son cheval et on le regarde partir, la barrière du Royaume va bientôt tomber, je repère tous mes amis dispatchés sur le champ de bataille à venir et rejoins Regina et Zelena qui prend la parole.

 _ **-Bien je prends le Commandement général des opérations, Emma tu restes avec Regina tout le temps ainsi que Mulan et Ruby, Snow, Robin et David vous restez avec moi. Notre but est de repousser l'attaque et de protéger l'armée, on ne va pas aux combats directs sans y être obligés. La barrière a cédé, ils arrivent tous en position.**_

Pendant trois jours les attaques se succèdent et nous sommes tous épuisés, on écoute les Maitres parler de tactique mais moi je regarde Regina. Elle est à bout de force, on arrive au moment de ma vision. Cora m'ordonne de partir aider le peuple de Belle et du coup de laisser Regina. Pourtant je ne dis rien, j'ai décidé de lui obéir, elle a raison je manque d'expérience et elle est de toute façon notre lien de Gardien m'avertira en cas de besoin. Je sors prendre quelques heures de repos dans ma tente que je partage avec Lili et Mulan quand on me reteint par la main.

 _ **-Tu n'as rien dit, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être séparée de moi ?**_

 _ **-J'ai choisit d'obéir, votre mère sait ce qu'elle fait.**_

 _ **-Ta vision était différente ? Tu vois bien, que l'avenir n'est pas écrit, je ne mourrai pas.**_

 _ **-Non en effet, je serai votre bouclier tant que vous en aurez besoin.**_

 _ **-Tu pars quand ?**_

 _ **-A l'aube, il me reste peu d'heures de sommeil devant moi.**_

 _ **-Qui t'accompagne ?**_

 _ **-August, Lili et Mulan plus un régiment.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi Lili ?**_

 _ **-Regina, qu'est ce que tu as contre elle au juste, c'est limite si tu ne lui sautes pas à la gorge dès qu'elle me parle, je vois bien que tu ne l'aimes pas.**_

 _ **-Elle te regarde comme...**_

Elle baisse les yeux, gênée, je l'oblige à me regarder en posant ma main sur sa joue tendrement ? Par tous les Dieux que ce simple geste fait du bien.

 _ **\- Dis-moi, comment elle me regarde ?**_

 _ **-Comme moi, je pense qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi et je...**_

 _ **-Tu te trompes Gina, oui elle m'aime oui, mais comme une sœur et je ressens pareil. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur que si, c'est juste que depuis la dernière fois on s'est à peine vu et tu t'en vas et...**_

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps je l'embrasse, elle s'accroche à ma tunique en fermant les yeux.

 _ **-Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, restes prés de ta sœur et des autres en mon absence et n'hésites pas à m'appeler au besoin, je serai là.**_

 _ **-Je sais, sois prudente aussi.**_

 _ **-Un chevalier revient toujours à sa Reine, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Je t'...Reviens moi.**_

 _ **-Toujours ma Reine, toujours. (Embrasse)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** Première Bataille.

 **POV Regina :**

Trois baisers et mon monde est à l'envers, je ne pense qu'à Emma et son absence de ces derniers jours se fait cruellement ressentir. Les Ogres s'organisent mieux, il est évident que quelqu'un les contrôle, reste à savoir qui ?

 _ **-Le coucher du soleil est enfin là, on va pourvoir prendre un peu de repos.**_

 _ **-Ton Royaume est vraiment magnifique Belle, j'espère que nous vaincrons rapidement les Ogres.**_

 _ **-Je sais que nous le ferons, des nouvelles d'August, Lili, Mulan et Emma ?**_

 _ **-Non, cela fait déjà trois jours qu'ils sont partis.**_

 _ **-Mon Royaume est vaste, viens mon père souhaite nous parler.**_

 _ **-Je te suis, Zeli on va voir le Roi, tu viens ?**_

 _ **-Oui, David aussi a été convoqué.**_

 _ **-Etrange, si tous les leaders sont convoqués, ça ne présage rien de bon.**_

 _ **-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi David, on verra bien.**_

Une fois arrivée au château, je vois que tous les Maitres et Généraux sont présents aussi. Cela confirme la théorie de David, il s'est passé un truc de grave ?

 _ **-Nous avons perdu la trace du groupe d'Emma.**_

 _ **-QUOI ?**_

 _ **-Du calme ma fille, cela ne veut rien dire.**_

 _ **-On doit partir tout de suite à sa recherche, ils sont peut-être blessés ou pire prisonniers.**_

 _ **-On ne peut pas risquer plus d'hommes, on vous a fait venir pour vous parler d'autres choses.**_

 _ **-Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici, si elle est danger, on doit la sauver.**_

 _ **-Regina, ça suffit.**_

 _ **-Mais Maitre, je ne peux pas la laisser, ne me demandez pas ça, svp.**_

 _ **-Si Lili était en grand danger je le saurai, et pareil pour Emma. Tu sais que votre lien surpasse tout, il te préviendra au besoin, pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur notre ennemi.**_

 _ **\- Que sait-on ?**_

 _ **-Pas grand-chose malheureusement, mais il semblerait que ce soit un Mage noir qui contrôle les Ogres. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Zelena et Belle vous allez rester ici pour continuer à les contrer. David et Regina vous allez partir avec quelques hommes me trouver ce Mage.**_

 _ **-Est-ce qu'on sait où il est ?**_

 _ **-Leroy va vous accompagner, il est le meilleur en pistage magique, tant qu'il contrôlera les Ogres on ne pourra pas gagner.**_

 _ **-Très bien, peut-on choisir les hommes qui nous accompagneront ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais seulement six, inutile d'attirer l'attention.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Maitre quand souhaitez-vous partir ?**_

 _ **-A l'aube, choisissez vos compagnons et allez vous reposer, le voyage risque d'être long.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Très bien, viens David je dois te parler.**_

Ma mère ne me retient pas, elle voit bien que je suis en colère et quand c'est comme ça, il est inutile de me parler. Maitre Maléfique a raison, si elle était en réel danger je le saurai, mais ça me rend malade quand même, de ne pas être là en cas de besoin.

 _ **-On devrait partir chercher Emma.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord, c'est pour ça qu'une fois qu'on sera partis, tu seras chargé de les retrouver avec trois personnes.**_

 _ **-Tu veux désobéir à ta mère et aux Maitres ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu es avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que oui, mais Maitre Leroy risque de poser problème, non ?**_

 _ **-Je m'occupe de lui, va chercher les personnes qui t'accompagneront, moi j'en ferai de même.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on se retrouve à l'aube ?**_

 _ **-Oui, sois discret, personne ne doit savoir notre réel but.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, sois prudente aussi.**_

Il sort de ma tente et je souffle de fatigue, Emma où es-tu ? Bien qui prendre avec moi ? Tink, Elsa, Daniel doivent rester ici c'est plus sage. Je vais demander à Neal et Killian et ça suffira, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention. Je me décide à sortir quand un éclair m'éblouie d'un coup, Emma est là mais il y a visiblement un problème. Ce n'est pas mon Emma, déjà elle est bien plus âgée, d'au moins cinq ans. Elle semble aussi plus dure, mais quand elle me regarde je sais que c'est Emma, alors j'attends qu'elle parle.

 _ **-Tu ne dois pas venir me chercher Gina, écoutes ta mère et les Maitres, je ne risque rien et je serai bientôt de retour.**_

 _ **-Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu sembles plus vieille, qu'est ce qui se passe Emma ?**_

 _ **-Je viens d'un futur possible, pars arrêter le Mage noir comme prévu avec David, stp.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu sembles si...**_

 _ **-Parce que je t'ai perdu, mais pas de la façon que tu crois, je suis là pour essayer de rattraper mes erreurs.**_

 _ **-Très bien, pourquoi venir maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Parce que c'est aujourd'hui que pour la première fois, tu désobéis, ce qui entrainera les problèmes plus tard. Je dois y aller, mon temps est écoulé, souviens toi Gina, je suis près de toi, toujours.**_

Elle disparaît et David rentre dans ma tente, visiblement tout aussi chamboulé que moi, Emma a du aller le voir aussi.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 _ **-Ce qu'elle nous a demandé, apparemment il vaut mieux.**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'ai demandé à Merida et Ruby de venir.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu peux prévenir, Elsa, Tink, Killian et Neal aussi stp ?**_

 _ **-Ok, dis tu as remarqué qu'Emma du futur semblait...**_

 _ **-Brisée, oui. C'est pour ça, que je pense que nous devons l'écouter, ton lien de Gardien t'avertira en cas de besoin si Emma est en danger.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je vais prévenir tout le monde, reposes toi, tu sembles épuisée.**_

 _ **-Car je le suis, toi aussi reposes toi.**_

Il s'en va de nouveau et je me décide à dormir quelques heures, je sers mon pendentif dans ma main et ferme les yeux. Je me retrouve devant le Lac et un Cygne magnifique, je ne bouge pas et attends calmement.

 _ **-Emma est un être incroyable, mais ce qu'elle vient de faire, briser les lois du Temps a des conséquences.**_

 _ **-Seigneur, dites-moi svp, que voulait dire Emma sur le fait qu'elle m'a perdu ?**_

 _ **-Veilles sur ton Emma Princesse, tu comprendras le moment venu.**_

Je me réveille d'un coup quand on me secoue l'épaule, c'est Tink. L'aube est là, il est temps pour nous de partir, que voulait dire le Cygne au juste ? Emma, j'aimerai que tu sois là !

 **POV Emma :**

Depuis trois jours on enchaine les missions de sauvetage dans les villages. Les Ogres ne font aucune différence, enfants, femmes, paysans ou combattant, ils exterminent tout. Ce sont des monstres, et tant de douleurs est difficile à supporter. Si au début ça me rendais plus que triste, maintenant c'est la colère qui domine en voyant un jouet d'enfant par terre. Je ramasse l'ours en peluche et regarde mon frère qui semble lui aussi touché par tout ça.

 _ **-Il n'y a aucun survivant ici, la bataille est finie depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **-Je sais Mulan, on aurait dû venir plus tôt, les Ogres ont fait de dégâts pendant qu'on montait des plans.**_

 _ **-On ne pouvait pas venir sans renseignements Em, je comprends ta colère petite sœur, mais on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Je l'ai appris durement aussi, c'est ta première bataille, il te faut prendre du recul, sinon tu n'y arriveras pas.**_

 _ **-On devrait monter le camp, on est tous épuisés et le soleil se couche.**_

 _ **-Ok, je te laisse organiser les hommes Mulan, je vais prendre l'air.**_

 _ **-Ne t'éloignes pas trop Em, les bois ne sont pas sûrs.**_

 _ **-Promis Lili, je reviens vite, ne t'en fais pas.**_

Je serre l'ourson contre moi et marche en direction de la forêt, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça pour réfléchir calmement. Je m'assois sur un troc d'arbre arraché et souffle, ce sont vraiment des brutes, même la forêt est attaquée.

 _ **-Tu es en colère mon enfant ?**_

 _ **-Encore vous ? Que voulez-vous et comment vous faites pour me parler comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Emma.**_

 _ **-Vous dites ça, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous attendez de moi ?**_

 _ **-Laisser la colère guider tes pas, te mènera sur un chemin sombre.**_

 _ **-Je sais cela, je trouve ça juste difficile à supporter toute cette violence c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Tu lui ressembles tellement, je le revois à travers tes yeux et tes actions.**_

 _ **-Qui ça ?**_

 _ **-Un ami, un très grand ami cher à mon cœur.**_

 _ **-Que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la conversation vous savez.**_

 _ **-Choisis l'amour, pas la colère. Choisis toujours l'amour mon enfant, je te laisse.**_

La voix s'éteint et je me lève en soufflant, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'on ne puisse plus me parler comme ça, c'est peut être dangereux. L'amour, évidemment je pense à ma Princesse, j'espère qu'elle va bien ? Je pose ma main sur un arbre et laisse éclater toute ma Magie, la forêt elle au moins je peux la sauver.

 _ **-Mince, vous êtes carrément impressionnante pour une élève de première année.**_

 _ **-Merci, je me suis dit que la forêt n'avait pas à payer la folie des hommes et des Ogres.**_

 _ **-Sir August vous demande Miss.**_

 _ **-Comment tu t'appelles ?**_

 _ **-Telian Miss, je suis un Garde du Royaume de la Rose, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.**_

 _ **-Et bien si les Gardes étaient comme toi chez moi, il y aurait moins de problème, tu as une très jolie âme.**_

 _ **-Merci, puis-je vous demander quelle couleur j'ai ?**_

 _ **-Rouge, mais pas un Rouge violent, non plus comme une étincelle, c'est réconfortant.**_

 _ **-Je vous remercie, je vais rejoindre mon poste, nous sommes au camp.**_

Je souris au Garde et m'assois devant le feu, j'ai toujours l'ourson contre moi et je souffle. August s'assoit près de moi et m'entoure de ses bras, et je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Mulan et Lili nous rejoignent et on mange tranquillement, demain on sauvera un autre village.

 _ **-Je suppose que c'est toi la forêt ?**_

 _ **-Tu supposes bien Lili, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait. J'avais l'impression d'entendre la forêt hurler de douleur, alors j'ai posé mes mains sur un arbre et j'ai laissé ma magie parler.**_

 _ **-Ton côté Elfe surement, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'ils sont les protecteurs de la nature.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Mulan, mais ça m'a fait du bien de faire cela.**_

 _ **-Alors c'est le principal, on devrait dormir.**_

 _ **-Oui, on repart à l'aube.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vais gérer les soldats, allez vous coucher les filles.**_

 _ **-Merci Gus, à demain.**_

Le lendemain on arrive sur un autre village, qui lui est attaqué. Je m'interpose entre un Ogre et une famille et lève les mains. Il semble figé et je cours les mettre à l'abri.

 _ **-Merci, vous nous avez sauvés.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, restez cachés ici avec votre femme et votre fille, vous serez à l'abri.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Je vois mon frère décrocher une droite magique à un Ogre qui s'écroule et je souris, il est quand même sacrement fort mon frère, il faut dire ce qui est. Mulan cours vers moi et prend la parole, elle est déjà couverte de sang.

 _ **-Em, ce n'est pas le moment d'être dans la lune, ils sont nombreux.**_

 _ **-Désolé, gères les soldats, je m'occupe de mettre les gens à l'abri.**_

 _ **-Ok, sois prudente.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi.**_

Je file et souris en voyant Telian me suivre, il semble vouloir m'aider. Il est vraiment gentil, durant deux heures tout se passe bien et d'un coup il me pousse violement sur le côté. Un Ogre a abattu sa masse à 5 cm de ma tête, il vient de me sauver la vie. Je vais pour le remercier mais je le vois à Terre, entouré de sang. Je me jette à ses pieds et essaie d'arrêter l'hémorragie comme je peux. Un éclair m'éblouie et je me retrouve devant...

 _ **-Je suis toi, ou du moins ce que tu deviendras dans un avenir possible.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **-C'est le premier homme que tu apprécies qui se sacrifie pour toi. Ne rends pas son sacrifice vain en laissant gagner ta colère, tu dois lutter.**_

 _ **-Dis-moi comment le sauver, tu dois le savoir, tu as l'air plus âgée, tu as du l'apprendre.**_

 _ **-Tu dois passer pas là pour comprendre.**_

 _ **-Comprendre quoi ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu te bats, Regina est partie affronter le Mage noir qui contrôle les Ogres, elle va avoir besoin de toi bientôt, tu dois te tenir prête. (Disparaît)**_

 _ **-Attends...**_

 **POV Regina :**

Emma est triste, je le sens, elle semble aussi en colère, mais ce qui me prédomine c'est la tristesse. David, Merida et Ruby doivent l'avoir senti aussi, car il s'approche de moi d'un coup.

 _ **-Je sais, je suis inquiète aussi, mais notre mission et de trouver le Mage Noir et nous allons la remplir.**_

 _ **-Regina a raison les filles, de plus on arrive dans un endroit dangereux, je le sens.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, Regina, tu devrais rester près de Tink et moi, on ne sait jamais.**_

 _ **-Elsa je sais me défendre.**_

 _ **-Il y a beaucoup de Magie Noire, la dernière fois que j'en ai vu autant c'était le soir de l'appel. Tu es tombée dans les pommes, donc restes près de moi, stp.**_

 _ **-Le mieux c'est de rester tous groupés de toute façon, Maitre Leroy, nous sommes proches, Elsa et moi on le sens.**_

 _ **-Je sais David, préparez-vous, il ne sera pas facile à vaincre.**_

On avance prudemment, on a tous tiré nos armes et je regarde l'épée de David qui semble vibrer. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, Emma a carrément cassé toutes ses armes, si bien qu'elle ne peut utiliser que la Magie au besoin.

 _ **-Au bordel, Maitre il y a un nid de serpents entre nous et le Mage.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, avec le feu ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.**_

 _ **-Merci Neal, je ne suis pas fan de ces bestioles.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y est des Serpents, tu m'expliques ?**_

 _ **-Ils sont attirés par la Magie Noire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Elsa, regardes Gothel.**_

 _ **-Muai, elle moins je la vois et mieux je me porte.**_

Je souris et on aide Neal à exterminer les Serpents, vingt minutes plus tard on rentre dans un tour et je frissonne en sentant les ténèbres essayer de m'attendre, et je me fige en attendant une voix.

 _ **-Tu es faite pour le pouvoir Regina, laisses les ténèbres t'envahir, en les contrôlant, tu plieras tout le monde à ta volonté. Tu seras encore plus forte que ta mère, encore plus forte que n'importe qui avec nous.**_

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?**_

 _ **-Le premier Dark One, avec notre puissance Regina, tu pourrais surement sauver le destin de ton petit Cygne. Il te suffit pour ça de nous accepter, ne luttes pas, laisses toi tenter.**_

 _ **-Regina, REGINA !**_

Cette voix, Emma, c'est Emma qui m'appelle. J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois entourée de lumière, David et Elsa sont près d'elle mais tous les autres semblent inconscients.

 _ **-Emma, est ce que c'est vraiment toi.**_

 _ **-Oui Princesse, vous devriez fermer votre esprit.**_

 _ **-Définitivement c'est toi, il n'y a que toi pour m'appeler Princesse comme ça.**_

Je la vois sourire et je regarde Maitre Leroy combattre le Mage Noir, Elsa, David et Emma repoussent les ténèbres au loin. August est le premier à se relever, il se jette sur le mage qui peine à repousser deux attaquants. Killian se réveille, vite suivit par Merida et Neal. Puis d'un coup un énorme Loup saute à la gorge du Mage, Je souris, Ruby a la classe comme ça. Tink nous entoure d'une bulle d'eau, aidée par Neal et on souffle se sentant à l'abri. Je tangue sur mes jambes et Emma me ramène contre elle, dans ses bras et je souris encore plus. Lily et Mulan semblent nous dégager un passage face à des dizaines d'Ogres et je lève les mains pour les aider. Merida sort son arc et nous soutient, David lance son arme qui explose de lumière. Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, nous sommes dehors, je suis toujours dans les bras d'Emma, mais ça je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

 _ **-Tout le monde va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre, le Mage ?**_

 _ **-Ruby lui a brisé la nuque, mais elle a un peu de mal apparemment à reprendre forme humaine.**_

Je souris à notre amis qui est assise sagement, je me reteins de lui gratter la tête mais pas Emma qui lui saute dessus. Ruby tente d'échapper à ses caresse avant d'abdiquer et de supporter mon amour lui gratter la tête.

 _ **-Tu es limite plus mignonne comme ça, tu n'es pas d'accord Killian ?**_

 _ **-(Gêner) Si, de toute façon Ruby est tout le temps belle.**_

Ruby sembler décidée à croquer Emma mais s'arrête net en entendant Killian, ce qui nous fait tous rire. On s'assoit, et je ferme les yeux, le Dark One, c'est encore pire que je ne le croyais.

 _ **-Je suis là, vous n'êtes pas seule Princesse, on vaincra nos ennemis, un par un, je vous le promets.**_

 _ **-Comment tu es arrivée ici ?**_

 _ **-Tu m'as appelée, j'ai juste écouté notre lien et je suis apparue.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu étais triste ?**_

 _ **-Un Garde avec qui je m'étais bien entendue a donné sa vie pour me sauver, puis j'ai vu...peu importe, c'était des jours difficiles, je suis contente d'être revenue près de toi.**_

 _ **-Tu alternes entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement, je m'y perds un peu.**_

 _ **-Je te tutoie quand nous sommes seule, Ruby compte pas, c'est une Louve.**_

La fameuse Ruby claque des dents vers Emma et je rigole, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps je la caresse, ce qui fait éclater de rire Emma et souffler notre louve d'amie qui semble définitivement résignée.

 _ **-Bien, on va rentrer au camp, ton groupe aussi Emma, il est temps de revoir le plan de bataille, maintenant que le Mage est mort.**_

Je me décale à contre cœur d'Emma et me relève. Je repense à ma vision d'Emma, qu'est ce qui se serait passé, si j'avais désobéi ? Est-ce que je dois lui parler de tout ça ? Ruby trottine vers Killian qui sourit et Emma me retient par la main.

 _ **-Je ne deviendrai pas elle, je te le jure ?**_

 _ **-Je sais, car s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Après ça la guerre fut finie en deux semaines, tous les Ogres avaient été vaincus ou chassés et un grand bal a été organisé. Et qui dit bal, dit apparemment inviter quelqu'un comme cavalière ou cavalier, ce qui est assez gênant. Alors évidemment j'aimerai y aller avec Regina, mais si j'y vais avec elle ça va être l'horreur. Car je serai en face de la tentation toute la soirée et je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir de l'embrasser à un moment donné. Je pourrai y aller avec Lili, mais là c'est certain que Regina le prendrai mal, pire ça la blesserait surement et je m'y refuse. Tous mes autres amis sont déjà casés et je soupire d'énervement, je déteste ce genre de choses.

 _ **-Et Emma, Neal m'a invité tu y crois ?**_

 _ **-Il est gentil et courageux, il en faut pour te supporter toute une soirée.**_

 _ **-Oula, toi tu n'as pas encore invité ta Princesse et tu boudes.**_

 _ **-Je ne boude pas Lili, je n'ai plus cinq ans.**_

 _ **-Tu es au courant que le bal est ce soir, n'est-ce pas et que Regina face à ton inaction va surement y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.**_

 _ **-Je sais merci, c'est juste que tout est compliqué quand Regina rentre dans l'équation.**_

 _ **-C'est toi qui compliques les choses Em, si j'ai appris une chose avec mon père, c'est de profiter du bonheur quand il est là. Car on ne sait jamais quand il s'en ira pour de bon.**_

Elle me laisse sur le toit et je m'allonge pour regarder les étoiles, que ça m'énerve tout ça. Et puis je vais être ridicule, je ne sais même pas danser elle va avoir honte de moi.

 _ **-Tu es de bonne humeur ou je m'en vais ?**_

 _ **-Je ne vous répondrai plus, pas sans savoir votre nom.**_

 _ **-Merlin.**_

 _ **-Très drôle, Merlin a vécu il y a plus de mille ans.**_

 _ **-1235 ans pour être précis, tu voulais savoir, donc je te réponds.**_

 _ **-Ok, vous êtes mort ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais je suis trop faible pour apparaître devant toi.**_

 _ **-Vous avez besoin de moi pour vous libérer ?**_

 _ **-Pas exactement, j'ai besoin de toi et de Regina. De votre union va naitre un enfant, c'est lui qui me libérera, si ça se passe comme ça, l'avenir bouge constamment.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes au courant que nous sommes deux femmes et que donc on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ?**_

 _ **-J'ai plus de mille ans Emma, je te remercie mais je suis au courant. Tu vis dans un monde remplit de magie mon enfant, l'amour est la plus grande de toutes les magies et il ne vous faut que ça pour concevoir cet enfant.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes bavard aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Et toi têtue, va inviter Regina.**_

 _ **-Je déteste qu'on me force la main.**_

 _ **-Tu l'aimes Emma, depuis que tu as six ans, cesses de lutter contre ça, crois moi j'ai lutté contre l'amour aussi, au final j'ai tout perdu. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, je suis là pour t'aider à faire les bons choix c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Choix qui vous ramènera parmi nous, dernière question ?**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute.**_

 _ **\- La Emma du futur que j'ai vu, vous l'avez aidé ?**_

 _ **-Non, elle n'a pas voulu mon aide, je l'ai contacté qu'en troisième année et elle avait déjà changé, j'ai essayé avec toi dès le début en espérant avoir une meilleure chance.**_

 _ **-Combien de fois je suis morte dans vos visions au juste ?**_

 _ **-Toute Emma, à chaque fois le chagrin d'avoir perdu Regina te tue.**_

 _ **-Et elle ?**_

 _ **-Elle meure aussi Emma, elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi, il est temps d'accepter votre lien maintenant.**_

 _ **-Ok Merlin, je vais vous écouter, mais sachez que si Regina meure ou l'un de mes amis par votre faute, c'est moi qui vous tuerai.**_

 _ **-Marché conclut Princesse.**_

 _ **-Emma, sortez de ma tête maintenant.**_

Il rigole et sa voix s'éteint, je descends du toit et arrive devant la chambre de Regina, mais je me stop nette en voyant Graham l'embrasser. Et elle ne le repousse pas, je sens mon cœur se fissurer de partout et recule de trois pas, je ne comprends pas ? Elle jouait juste avec moi, ça ne semble pas être la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent en plus. Je regagne ma chambre en mode automatique et m'assois sur mon lit, Merida voyant mon état s'assoit près de moi.

 _ **-Depuis combien de temps Graham et Regina couchent ensemble ?**_

 _ **-Em, c'est compliqué, ils étaient ensembles avant ton arrivée.**_

 _ **-Je vois et personne n'a jugé bon de m'avertir de cela ?**_

 _ **-Parce que votre lien surpasse tout.**_

 _ **-La preuve que non, vu qu'ils sont entrain de s'embrasser, tu aurais dû me le dire.**_

 _ **-Tu avais déjà du mal à assumer le fait que tu l'aimes, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.**_

 _ **-Donc ils s'aiment ?**_

 _ **-Ils le croyaient avant ta venue, oui.**_

 _ **-Ok, demain je n'irai pas au bal. Dis à Graham qu'il peut l'avoir, elle sera plus en sécurité avec lui que moi.**_

 _ **-Em, tu ne peux pas faire ça.**_

 _ **-Et pourquoi au juste, vous m'avez tous prise pour une abrutie.**_

 _ **\- Stp calmes-toi, ta Magie déborde.**_

 _ **-Je vais prendre l'air, je dois aller voir la famille du Garde qui m'a sauvé la vie de toute façon, à demain.**_

Je sors de la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec Regina, mon cœur semble se crisper de douleur et je m'incline.

 _ **-Bonne nuit Princesse.**_

 _ **-Princesse, Emma qu'est ce qui se passe, on dirait qu'on m'a broyé le cœur.**_

 _ **-Graham...**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on ...**_

 _ **-C'est un homme courageux, il vous rendra heureuse.**_

 _ **-Emma stp, ne fais pas ça, ne me rejettes pas encore.**_

 _ **-J'allais t'inviter à ce foutu bal, j'avais presque finis par croire que je pouvais avoir de la chance pour une fois. Tu disais ne jamais vouloir m'abandonner, mais c'est ce foutu lien qui parle. Tu ne m'aimes pas, et c'est tant mieux.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Tant mieux pour quoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu vas mourir si tu restes près de moi, je trouverai un moyen de briser notre lien, tu seras heureuse avec lui.**_

 _ **-Je n'avais pas revu Graham depuis ton arrivée, bon sang Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin, oui j'avais une vie avant ta venue, oui je pensais l'aimer. Mais dès que je t'ai vu, dès que j'ai entendu ta voix, dès que j'ai touché ta peau je t'ai reconnu. Tu es mon âme sœur, tu refuses notre lien depuis le début et j'avais juste besoin de cinq minutes de pause. J'étais épuisée de la guerre et tu ne te décidais pas à m'inviter, tu passes tout ton temps avec tes amies. Je suis obligée de te courir après pour avoir droit à cinq minutes de conversation, Graham m'a vue un peu abattue et m'a offert un peu de distraction. J'avais besoin de savoir que l'on me désirait, qu'on m'aimait et lui, le fait.**_

 _ **-(Parle Elfe) Si un jour ton esprit oublie ce que ton cœur sait, écoutes le. Je te libère de ton serment d'âme sœur Regina, sois heureuse.**_

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je sens toute sa magie m'envahir, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit mais de toute évidence c'est un sort. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me demande ce que je fais là et retourne me coucher le cœur léger. Le lendemain durant le bal, je cherche Emma des yeux plusieurs fois, Graham à mon bras je souris et danse mais toujours pas d'Emma au bout de deux heures. Je finis par m'asseoir, Graham en parfait gentleman part nous chercher à boire et Elsa s'assoit près de moi. Elle est accompagnée de Daniel ce soir, qui s'assoit de l'autre côté de moi.

 _ **-Je croyais que c'était fini avec Graham ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ça serai finis, il est gentil, charmant et courageux.**_

 _ **-Gina, tu fais quoi d'Emma ?**_

 _ **-Elsa, tu veux bien arrêter de parler par énigmes, qu'est-ce qu'il a avec Emma ?**_

 _ **-Bordel de merde, elle exagère. Danny restes avec Gina, je dois aller plumer un Cygne.**_

 _ **-Quoi, mais attends Elsa... (Se tourne vers Daniel) Tu m'expliques ?**_

 _ **-Oula non, je tiens à ma vie, merci.**_

 _ **-Danny !**_

 _ **-Ça fait longtemps que c'est fini avec Graham Gina, depuis l'arrivée d'Emma, elle semble t'avoir jetée un sort pour que tu oublies ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle.**_

 _ **-C'est ridicule, pour quoi elle ferait ça ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle t'aime et que tu lui a brisé le cœur, elle commençait à accepter ses sentiments et elle t'a vue avec Graham hier. Elle pense que tu jouais, que c'est Graham que tu aimes en vrai et que votre lien fausse tout. Et avant de me demander comment je le sais, n'oublies pas que mon pouvoir caché est de lire les pensées et d'accéder à leurs souvenirs.**_

 _ **-Tu as exploré mes pensées ?**_

 _ **-Non celles d'Emma ont débordées quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, j'en ai parlé à Elsa et tu connais la suite. Demande à Graham si tu doutes, il te confirmera l'histoire.**_

Je ne l'écoute plus et file voir mon Maitre, si je suis victime d'un quelconque sort, elle pourra m'en délivrer facilement. Je marche d'un bon pas, quand une douleur fulgurante me traverse le cœur, je m'appuie sur le mur et Zelena arrive.

 _ **-Ok Sist, c'est plus grave que prévu, suis moi il faut retrouver Emma et vite.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe Zeli ?**_

 _ **-Emma est sur le point de mourir, elle perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle n'a pas pensé aux conséquences de couper un tel lien, c'est entrain de la tuer.**_

On apparait dans la forêt, je vois David, Lily, August, Mulan, Merida, Ruby et Anna tentaient de calmer Emma qui est recroquevillée dans un cercle magique. C'est une barrière de protection, Anna a du l'enfermer dedans pour éviter que ces pouvoirs ne blessent quelqu'un ou détruise l'école.

 _ **-Emma, arrêtes, mais arrêtes bon sang.**_

Elle ne me regarde même pas, August semble hors de lui et je déglutis en voyant son regard noir.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, tu m'as juré de prendre soin d'elle. Regardes là, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?**_

 _ **-August, ce n'est pas la peine de crier, ça n'arrangera rien.**_

 _ **-Elle est entrain de mourir Zeli, ça ne peut être que de sa faute, il n'y a qu'elle et encore elle... Depuis dix ans j'entends ton nom dans sa bouche. Elle te vénérait presque et toi tu lui brises le cœur, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-August, Regina est aussi mal qu'Emma, regardes. Emma n'a pas pu couper le lien, personne ne le peut, elle a juste décidé arrêter de se battre. Je sais qu'elle a souffert August, crois moi je le sais, je l'ai vu comme toi. Mais on s'est juré que ça ne lui arriverai pas, rappelles-toi, de pourquoi on se bat.**_

 _ **-De quoi tu parles Zeli ?**_

 _ **-Pas maintenant Regina, va voir Emma, prends la dans tes bras et excuses toi un demi-million de fois si il le faut mais ramène la.**_

Je rentre dans la barrière et prends Emma contre moi, mais elle me repousse violement et se recroqueville contre un arbre. Son rejet me brise le cœur mais j'y retourne, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots dans mes bras.

 _ **-Je suis désolée mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée, stp calmes toi. Graham et moi c'est finis, je te le jure, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi et uniquement toi. Stp ma Princesse, reviens parmi nous, je te laisserai du temps, je ferai ce que tu voudras, mais reviens. (Larmes)**_

 _ **-Ne pleures pas Gina, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je ne suis pas la sauveuse, ni une Princesse Elfe, je ne suis qu'Emma. J'étais une simple gamine des rues il y encore deux mois, je n'ai jamais été digne de toi.**_

 _ **-Ne dis pas ça, c'est moi qui me suis montrée indigne de toi, j'aurai dû comprendre que tu avais besoin de temps. Graham représente la facilité, je l'ai aimé c'est vrai. Mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'oublierai, sort ou pas, c'est toi que j'aime bon sang.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Vidée, cela fait trois jours que j'étais à l'infirmerie et aucune amélioration de mon état, j'ai refusé de voir qui que ce soit ? Sauf mon frère qui passe tout son temps libre avec moi. Tout le monde savait et personne n'a rien dit, je me suis ridiculisée pendant deux mois. Maitre Eva rentre et mon frère sort, je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis cette soirée. On était de retour à l'école et pourtant jamais je n'ai été aussi triste de ma vie.

 _ **-Bonjour Emma, le sort Elfe que tu as utilisé, d'où il t'est venu ?**_

Bonne question, je l'ignore. Je n'aurai pas utilisé ça si j'avais su ce que ça entrainerai pour Regina. Elle a eu vraiment mal, maintenant c'est passé mais ce vide en moi, lui il est resté.

 _ **-Tu es forte Emma mais tu es encore une première année, le début en plus. Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores, comme le sort du murmure, tu sais ce que sait ?**_

 _ **-Non, j'ignore ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **-Ah tu parles donc, on se demandait si tu avais perdu ta langue durant l'explosion magique d'il y a trois jours.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Maitre.**_

 _ **-Bien alors petite leçon si tu le veux bien. Le murmure est un sort complexe, qui fait ressortir la vraie personnalité des gens. Mais pire que ça elle est le pousse à leur paroxysme, donc pour la Reine Cora par exemple c'est son côté impitoyable qui a été mis en avant. Pour Peter, c'est son désir inaccessible pour Regina, pour Graham c'est son côté jolie cœur.**_

 _ **-Ou vous voulez en venir au juste ?**_

 _ **-Pour toi c'est ta peur de mener Regina à sa perte et enfin pour Regina c'est son besoin d'être aimé. Car avant qu'elle ne rentre dans cette école, elle n'a connu que peu d'amour. Hormis de son père, même sa sœur s'est détournée d'elle à un moment donné. Si toi tu as du mal à accepter votre lien, pour Regina il a été une bénédiction. Car savoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui puisse l'aimer aussi fort, lui semblait impossible il y a encore peu de temps.**_

 **\- Et donc je suis sensée accepter qu'elle ne m'ait rient dit pour Graham, que personne ne m'ait rient dis alors que tous savent que je l'aime en à crever ?**

 _ **-Ils ont jugé inutile de te parler d'une chose finie.**_

 _ **-Ce sort, nous a tous touchés ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Whale a vérifié.**_

 _ **-Qui a fait ça ?**_

 _ **-On l'ignore, on cherche des pistes ? Toute Magie laisse une trace, il faut juste la trouver.**_

 _ **-Comment j'ai pu parler Elfe et dire ce sort inconnu ?**_

 _ **-Ta vraie nature était sortie, tu es une Elfe Emma et il serait temps d'accepter cette part de toi.**_

 _ **-Merlin me parle.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Je ne vous mens pas.**_

 _ **-Je sais, que te dit-il ?**_

 _ **-Il dit qu'il est là pour m'aider à faire les bons choix, apparemment il a besoin que je sois avec Regina. Note enfant, si il existe un jour, le délivrera. Je me suis vue aussi plus âgée, j'étais méconnaissable Maitre. J'étais brisée, et remplit de colère et de tristesse. Est-ce que ma vie va être tout le temps comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Comme quoi ?**_

 _ **-Est-ce que tout le monde va attendre de moi quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Tel est le destin du représentant du Clan du Cygne mon enfant.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas de cette vie Maitre, je veux juste redevenir Emma.**_

 _ **-Mais tu es Emma, mais tu es aussi la Princesse Elenna, une sœur, une amie, une élève, une Apprenti, une âme-sœur. Tu es tout ça en même temps. Tu dois accepter toutes ces parties de toi, et là enfin tu seras complète.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer Maitre.**_

 _ **\- Bien, reposes-toi, tu vas bientôt aller mieux.**_

Elle s'en va et mon frère rentre à nouveau reprend la lecture de son livre, comme si de rien n'était. Je suis sûre qu'il a entendu toute la conversation, mais il ne dit rien et je l'en remercie.

 _ **-Tu m'as vu combien de fois mourir August ?**_

 _ **-Trop de fois.**_

 _ **-Qui es-tu vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Dans cette vie, ton frère.**_

 _ **-Tu es une âme réincarnée, un voyageur, tu vois toutes les possibilités du futur à l'infini ?**_

 _ **-Je suis aussi l'apprenti de Merlin, depuis plus de cinq cent ans.**_

 _ **-Donc tu es là pour lui.**_

 _ **-Non Emma, je suis là pour toi.**_

Il ne dit plus rien et je finis par m'endormir, une semaine plus tard j'étais de retour en cours. Lili était avec moi entrain de s'entrainer au bâton quand Regina est arrivée avec Elsa. Je me suis un peu tendue, Elsa m'a passée le savon du siècle quand elle a su pour le sort mais elle semble s'être calmé maintenant. Lili a profité de ma déconcentration et je me retrouve par terre, je râle et me lève sous le rire de Lili.

 _ **-On finira la partie un autre jour, viens on va manger.**_

Lili me regarde avec désapprobation, comme Elsa et je les ignore, je m'incline devant Regina et file mais je suis arrêtée nette par sa voix.

 _ **-Je vais payer mon erreur longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi Princesse, vous en avez marre de m'attendre ?**_

 _ **-Emma, tu exagères.**_

 _ **-Cela ne te regarde pas Elsa, alors ne t'en mêles pas. Sort ou pas, tu m'as mentis, et sort ou pas jamais, tu m'entends jamais je n'aurai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Alors j'ignore combien de temps je vais être en colère, mais si c'est trop pour toi, libre à toi de retourner avec Graham, il n'attend que ça apparemment.**_

 _ **-Outch Em, vas-y doucement quand même.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'y mets pas Lili, je te signale qu'elle te déteste, elle croit que tu m'aimes.**_

 _ **-Et elle a raison, comme Graham aime Regina, mais on a accepté l'évidence.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Lili, Elsa vous pouvez nous laisser deux minutes svp. Et Lili je ne te déteste pas, et je suis désolée de te priver d'une femme merveilleuse comme Emma.**_

 _ **-Tu ne me prives pas d'Emma, être son amie, sa sœur me suffit. Mais toi il va te falloir bien du courage, car elle est vraiment en colère, alors sois patiente.**_

Elles s'en vont et je regarde Emma, je sais qu'elle est en colère, je le ressens jusqu'au bout de mon âme. Mais je sais qu'elle m'aime quand même, elle finira par me pardonner, je dois juste être patiente.

 _ **-J'avais raison pour Lili.**_

 _ **-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de dire ce genre de choses ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, mais tu m'évites depuis plus d'une semaine.**_

 _ **-De toute évidence je fais bien, je suis méchante avec toi et je ne veux pas l'être.**_

 _ **-Alors ne le sois pas.**_

 _ **-Tu crois que c'est si simple ?**_

 _ **-Oui Emma, je crois que c'est un choix. Soit tu décides de rester en colère pour une chose dont je ne suis pas entièrement responsable, soit tu décides de me pardonner cette erreur et on avance.**_

 _ **-Ne me mens plus jamais, et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, acceptes le. Je sais que je finirai par te pardonner, mais j'ai vraiment été blessée Gina, j'ai besoin de temps pour guérir.**_

 _ **-D'accord, mais stp arrêtes cette indifférence, je préfère que tu sois méchante, mais ne m'ignores pas, stp.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui depuis que je suis là ? J'ai besoin de savoir, tout le monde dis que vous sembliez très amoureux avant mon arrivée, j'ai besoin de comprendre.**_

 _ **-Comprendre quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ce que j'ai de plus que lui, il semble parfait pour toi, alors pourquoi moi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu es ma destinée, que tu es têtue, inconsciente, bornée, courageuse, forte, belle, protectrice, intelligente, drôle, tendre, juste. Dès que je t'ai vu dans cette taverne j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait plus que toi, enfin non ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, je l'ai su quand tu m'as sauvé il y a dix ans. Tu crois que j'ai oublié, mais je me souviens de tout et j'ai encore le mouchoir où tu as essuyé ma lèvre ensanglantée.**_

Je lui montre le fameux mouchoir, son regard est voilé. Elle passe sa main sur ma lèvre, sur ma cicatrice et je frissonne.

 _ **-Je ne veux pas de destinée si je dois te perdre en route Gina.**_

 _ **-Tu ne me perdras pas, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Emma Swan.**_

 _ **-Tu es difficile à détester.**_

 _ **-Je t'assure que non, demandes à mes ennemis, c'est juste que tu m'aimes plus que tu n'es en colère.**_

 _ **-Tu sembles affreusement sure de toi en disant cela ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je le suis, je vois comment tu me regardes, je sens ton cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois que je passe près de toi. Je sens chaque frison que ma main te provoque quand je la dépose au creux de tes reins pour t'enlacer. Et tu sais comment je sais tout ça ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu es mon âme sœur ?**_

 _ **-Non parce que même sans notre lien, je serais tombée pour toi.**_

 _ **-Les cours vont reprendre, je...dois y aller.**_

Foutu pour foutu je continu de m'approcher d'elle et je la vois fermer les yeux, je lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse aussi tendrement et amoureusement que je le peux.

 _ **-Je t'aime Emma, pardonnes moi stp.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi Gina.**_

Elle s'en va et je souris, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit aussi clairement. Je perds un peu le sourire en pensant qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné, mais je serai être patiente cette fois ci. Pour l'instant je veux coincer l'élève qui s'amuse à murmurer dans nos dos. Celui-ci quand je vais le trouver, il a intérêt à courir vite, je vais lui arracher le cœur. J'ai failli perdre Emma, et ça si il y a bien une chose que je ne pourrai jamais pardonner, c'est bien ça. Durant un mois la situation a un peu stagnée, mais elle ne m'ignorait pas. Elle n'était pas méchante non plus, mais pas non plus comme avant.

 _ **-Je pense avoir trouvé Belle, tu en penses quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ho je n'avais pas pensé ce sort, mais il va falloir le modifier un peu. Sinon toutes les personnes ayant fait une chose répréhensible dans l'école vont s'éclairer.**_

 _ **-Pas faux, une idée ?**_

 _ **-Peux être bien, laisses-moi allée chercher un livre, je reviens.**_

Je la regarde partir et plonge dans mon livre à nouveau, d'un coup je me sens fatiguée. Par reflexe je touche mon pendentif, Emma apparait d'un coup et semble hors d'elle.

 _ **\- Ecartes-toi de ma Princesse, espèce de ...**_

Je n'entends plus rien, je vois juste Emma foncer et Ursula se fait plaquer au sol durement. Belle est revenue avec Maitre Archie et il claque des doigts pour empêcher Emma de mettre en pièce Ursula.

 _ **-Je m'en occupe Emma, emmènes Regina à l'infirmerie stp.**_

Elle obéit sans discuter et me soulève dans ses bras pour m'emmener, Tink nous croise et semble inquiète.

 _ **-C'est Ursula la murmureuse.**_

 _ **-Bon sang, pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé, sa mère était une sirène après tout.**_

 _ **-Encore de charmantes créatures ?**_

 _ **-Em, tu sembles prête à exploser, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je faillis la tuer, Maitre Archie m'a arrêtée à temps.**_

 _ **-C'est normal d'être en colère, mais Gina va bien.**_

 _ **-Je vais finir comme dans ma vision à ce rythme, je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de toute cette colère.**_

 _ **-Moi je sais.**_

Et sans plus attendre je l'embrasse, je calque des doigts et on atterrit dans ma chambre où je la plaque contre un mur. Elle répond à mon baiser et inverse nos positions. Mais je suis encore trop fatiguée, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes et elle le remarque. Elle s'écarte de moi, me soulève et m'allonge sur mon lit. Elle me rejoint m'enferme dans ses bras où je m'endors en deux minutes.

 _ **-Je ne serai pas elle, je te choisis toi ma Princesse.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** Les Epées légendaires

 **POV Emma :**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que la Reine est pardonnée à Ursula, elle a blessé des gens. Elle a même été victime du sort, vraiment je ne la comprendrai jamais. Et le pire c'est que tout le monde, ne trouve rien à redire de sa décision. Elle est juste consignée dans ses quartiers un temps. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer après cette décision douteuse et décide de partir me balader dans la cité. J'ai une journée de libre, ce qui est plutôt rare, je vais en profiter pour aller à l'orphelinat et voir les petits. Je suis donc entrain de sceller mon cheval quand Anna arrive avec Elsa, on dirait qu'on a eu la même idée.

 _ **-Tu vas à l'orphelinat ?**_

 _ **-Oui, vous aussi ?**_

 _ **-On va surtout voir notre mère, mais on y passera aussi.**_

 _ **-Bien, les petits seront contents, passez une bonne journée.**_

 _ **-Regina a aussi la journée de libre, au cas où ça t'intéresse.**_

 _ **-Elsa, tu vas me lâcher un peu avec elle ? Est-ce que je me mêle de ta relation avec Daniel ? Non, bon alors, sois gentille et fais en de même.**_

 _ **-Em, Elsa veux juste vous aider.**_

 _ **-Et donc pour m'aider, elle me reproche mes moindres faits et gestes, drôle de technique.**_

 _ **-Tu l'ignores la plupart du temps, ne t'étonnes pas qu'elle se détourne de toi à force.**_

 _ **-Elsa, ça suffit. J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de vous battre toutes les deux, ça me rend vraiment triste.**_

 _ **-Désolé Anna, j'y vais.**_

 _ **-Désolé petite sœur, je ferai des efforts, promis.**_

Je grimpe sur mon cheval et pars en marmonnant, et puis je ne l'ignore pas. Depuis l'attaque à la bibliothèque du moins, on n'est pas obligées d'être collées l'une à l'autre toute la journée non plus. Je souffle, je me mens à moi-même, la vérité c'est que mon cœur se contracte de douleur à chaque fois que je la regarde, je la revois embrasser passionnément Graham et ça me rend malade. Je sais que ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute, mais rien y fait, ça me ronge.

 _ **-Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Merlin, vous allez me faire une leçon de moral ?**_

 _ **-Pas aujourd'hui, j'aimerai te raconter comment on a créé l'école des Clans avec Arthur et Lancelot.**_

 _ **-Maitre Granny nous a expliqué, mais je suppose que les livres ne disent pas tout.**_

 _ **-En effet, bien que votre version se rapproche de la vérité. Parce que cette histoire de chevaliers et de trahison ou même de triangle amoureux n's jamais existé.**_

 _ **-Alors qu'elle est la vérité ?**_

 _ **-Nous étions des enfants quand on s'est rencontré, notre Maitre Yan-Sin le grand était le plus grand sorcier du monde. A 6 ans j'ai été envoyé là-bas pour étudier, mes parents avaient décelé mon potentiel magique, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Arthur et Lancelot.**_

 _ **-Six ans, c'est jeune pour partir étudier loin de sa famille.**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est pour ça que notre école n'accepte les élèves qu'à partir de 16 ans.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne règle, même si j'aurai préféré rejoindre mon frère avant.**_

 _ **-Je suppose que toute règle peut se voir modifier au besoin, les temps ont changé depuis la création de l'école.**_

 _ **-Et donc vous avez étudié ensemble et vous êtes devenus amis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, les meilleurs, je les considère comme mes frères.**_

 _ **-Considère, ils sont en vie aussi ?**_

 _ **-Ils sont immortels comme moi, ils attendent que leurs descendants les libèrent.**_

 _ **-Ils ont eu des enfants ?**_

 _ **-Oui, plusieurs, moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance, donc on va dire que c'est légèrement plus compliqué pour moi d'être libéré. Mais mon sort importe peu, du moins pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Et vous savez qui est leurs descendants ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais tu dois t'en douter un peu.**_

 _ **-David et moi, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu es celui de Lancelot et David est le descendant d'Arthur. Ce qui m'emmène à un point important. Comme tu as pu le constater toutes les armes cassent entre vos mains.**_

 _ **-Oui sauf le bâton pour moi et l'arc pour David.**_

 _ **-Parce que vous êtes destinés à une arme, Excalibur pour David et toi Arondight, l'épée de Lancelot.**_

 _ **-Et je suppose qu'il faut trouver ses armes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ça ne sera pas facile, mais une fois que vous les aurez en main, vous comprendrez beaucoup de choses.**_

 _ **-Je suis une élève de première année Merlin, je ne peux pas partir comme ça chercher ces épées, aussi puissantes soient-elles, on ne me laissera pas faire.**_

 _ **-Je m'occupe de ça, toi prépares juste tes Gardiens, ils doivent t'accompagner, une épée leur est réservée aussi.**_

 _ **-Juste mes Gardiens ?**_

 _ **-Tu peux emmener ta Princesse et d'autres si tu le désires, un trésor conséquent repose où sont les épées.**_

 _ **-Je verrai, qui emmener alors, j'ai combien de temps pour me préparer ?**_

 _ **-Un mois, je vais te laisser, je te raconterai la suite de mon histoire plus tard. Ursula est juste malheureuse et très influençable, ce n'est pas elle ton véritable ennemi.**_

 _ **-Et donc je dois faire comme si de rien n'était, comme tout le monde ?**_

 _ **-Tu dois apprendre à pardonner mon enfant, ton cœur est assez grand pour ça.**_

La voix de Marlin s'éteint, pardonner...apparemment j'ai un souci pour le faire. Que ce soit pour Gina ou Ursula ou même Peter. Un problème à la fois Emma, déjà tu pourrais peut être invité à manger Regina ce soir ? A peine je rentre à l'orphelinat que l'odeur nauséabonde m'agresse, quatre mois qu'on est parti avec Anna et cet endroit est devenu encore pire. J'ouvre toutes les fenêtres, personne n'ose rien me dire, et c'est tant mieux. Quand je pense qu'ils sont sensés s'occuper des plus jeunes, ils ne pensent qu'à faire la fête et boire, ça me dégoute. Voyant un garde lever la main pour frapper une amie je m'interpose en lui retenant la main durement.

 _ **-Je peux savoir ce que vous a fait cette fille, Garde ?**_

 _ **-En quoi ça te regarde au juste ?**_

 _ **-En tout, vous devriez me regarder avant de me répondre encore une fois sur ce ton.**_

 _ **-Mais mêles toi de tes affaires, espèce de merdeuse d'orph...Ho...c'est toi ?**_

 **POV Regina :**

J'avais décidé de sortir seule pour une fois, enfin seule, je sais que deux gardes me suivent discrètement. Comme souvent je pense à Emma, nos rapports sont devenus presque comme avant, une tendresse en plus. Elle me prend volontiers la main maintenant ou dans ses bras. Mais plus que ça semble exclu pour un long moment, je le vois dans ses yeux à chaque fois que je tente de l'embrasser elle me revoit avec Graham. Foutu Ursula et son sort du murmure, sans elle...Je souffle, je secoue la tête, c'est mon besoin d'être aimée qui m'a conduite à cette situation déplorable, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Emme finira par complètement me pardonner, je dois juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Rocinante se stop d'un coup et je vois un garde voler et s'écraser avec force au sol. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui a lancé un tel sort et reste bloquée devant Emma qui semble hors d'elle.

 _ **-Si jamais vous remettez les pieds ici, je vous arrache le cœur. Ces enfants ne sont pas des marchandises, vous n'avez pas à en disposer comme bon vous semble. Partez et dites bien à tous que cet endroit est sous ma protection, sous la protection d'Emma du Clan du Cygne.**_

Ces pouvoirs débordent, elle est entourée de Lumière, le Garde détale et je regarde Emma subjuguée par sa beauté. Mais à travers ses yeux, je peux y voir toute sa tristesse, sa colère et je descends de cheval pour la rejoindre.

 _ **\- (S'incline) Pardonnez-moi pour ce spectacle déplorable Princesse.**_

Ha oui, on est en publique, je fais signe à un de mes gardes de venir et il s'approche immédiatement.

 _ **-Tu vas me chercher ce garde et le Capitaine de la garnison de la ville, maintenant.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Tout de suite Princesse.**_

 _ **-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui c'est passait ?**_

 _ **-(Serre les dents) Les plus grands ont 15 ans, ici. Il voulait se servir d'eux pour divertir les gardes. Sarah a refusé, elle était avec Anna et moi la responsable ici. Les Educateurs ne comptent pas, ils ne font rien pour aider et se contente de boire et faire la fête avec le peu d'argent que les orphelins récoltent.**_

 _ **-Je vois, tu as quel âge Sarah ?**_

 _ **-17 ans Altesse, je reviens dès que je peux pour aider en plus de mon travail de couturière.**_

 _ **-Et qui est censé être le responsable ici ?**_

 _ **-Il y a Gaston et Hyde est le propriétaire de l'orphelinat.**_

 _ **-Vas me le chercher, Emma peux-tu aller chercher Maitre Eva stp.**_

 _ **-Biens sûr Princesse, mais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu verras, obéis.**_

 _ **-Princesse, pardon mais je n'aime pas vous savoir seule ici, c'est un quartier dangereux et...**_

 _ **-Elle n'est pas seule, Anna est montée voir les petits.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Alors j'y vais, merci Elsa.**_

Je la regarde partir, elle semble complètement calmée, ces débordements de colère, sont toujours provoqués par une injustice. Ou par moi, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Sarah revient avec un homme débraillé, quand il me voit il s'incline et je fronce le nez de dégout.

 _ **-Vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-Gaston, Altesse, je suis le directeur de l'orphelinat. Hyde en est le propriétaire, mais il est chez lui aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Allez me le chercher, nous avons à parler, et svp prenez une douche.**_

 _ **-Tout de suite Altesse.**_

Une heure plus tard Emma est de retour avec Maitre Eva, Gaston aussi qui est plus présentable et je me lève de ma chaise le visage dur.

 _ **-Elsa à combien estimes tu ce manoir ?**_

 _ **-Il tombe en ruine, alors je dirai dix écus d'or et cinq d'argent pas plus.**_

 _ **-Monsieur Hyde ce prix vous convient-il ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai acheté vingt écus d'or.**_

 _ **-Il y a vingt ans, et il était neuf.**_

 _ **-Qui t'a permis de me parler espèce de... (Lève la main pour frapper Sarah)**_

Curieusement Emma n'a pas bougé, elle sait que je m'en occupe et cette confiance me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Je lève la main et Hyde se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, il étouffe et je me rapproche dangereusement de lui.

 _ **-Si j'apprends que vous avez levé la main à nouveau sur un enfant ou une femme, vous finirez vos jours dans un cachot, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**_

 _ **-(S'étouffe) Oui...Altesse, je n'arrive...plus à respire, svp.**_

Je le relâche et il s'écroule au sol, je me tourne vers Gaston qui semble se ratatiner sur lui-même, en voilà un homme courageux dis donc.

 _ **-Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici, la même mise en garde s'applique à vous aussi, disparaissez de ma vue. Sarah vous êtes la nouvelle directrice de l'orphelinat, Elsa vous fera parvenir de l'argent pour le remettre en état et prendre soin des enfants présent.**_

 _ **-Mais Altesse, je suis bien trop jeune pour...**_

 _ **-Tu connais les besoins des orphelins, tu seras parfaite, j'en suis convaincue, ne t'en fais pas pour ton autre travail, ils comprendront. Elsa donne à Monsieur Hyde, six écus d'or, estimez-vous heureux avec ça et disparaissez aussi. Ne vous avisez pas de revenir importuner les enfants ou Sarah, car je le saurai.**_

Il s'en va rapidement et je me tourne vers le Capitaine de la Garde, je sais que c'est un homme bien. Le garde qu'Emma a fait voler et maintenu par mon garde et je m'avance vers eux.

 _ **-Capitaine, je suppose que vous ignorez les pratiques de certain de vos gardes ?**_

 _ **-Oui Altesse, je n'aurai jamais autorisé une telle chose.**_

 _ **-Je m'en doute, je veux que tous les gardes concernés soient réprimandés sévèrement, ensuite il me semble évident qu'il y a un manque flagrant d'autorité. C'est pour ça que le Guerrier Légendaire Mushu va prendre en charge le commandement de la garde jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous le seconderez au mieux, n'hésitez pas à vous débarrasser de tous Gardes ne suivant pas les ordres. Quand à vous, vous n'êtes plus Garde à partir de maintenant et un petit séjour dans les cachots vous fera peut-être réfléchir à votre comportement répugnant. Emmenez le, Elsa va acheter de quoi faire un bon repas stp, on mange là à midi. Maitre Eva pouvez-vous examiner les enfants et voir s'ils ont besoin de soins ?**_

 _ **-Tout de suite Princesse.**_

 **POV Emma :**

J'ai les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, je suis restée plantée au milieu du couloir avec Sarah et Anna. A regarder Regina donner des ordres et gérer la situation comme...une Reine, il n'y a pas d'autre terme pour la décrire. Et si je n'étais pas déjà désespérément amoureuse d'elle, ces dernières actions m'auraient fait tomber pour elle. L'ancien garde se débat comme un beau diable et fonce sur Regina qui a le dos tourné, mon corps réagit tout seul et je m'interpose. J'étouffe un cri de douleur en sentant la dague pénétrer dans mon dos et ma lumière nous enveloppe d'un coup.

 _ **\- Emma, regardes-moi, EMMA !**_

Je lève les yeux sur ma Princesse, elle semble aller bien, tant mieux. Mes bras sont serrés autour de son corps et je me décale un peu en tanguant sur mes jambes. L'ancien Garde est gelé par terre, Elsa semble hors d'elle et je lui souris. Elle me rend mon sourire, on dirait qu'on vient de faire la paix.

 _ **-Tu es blessée ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien, le principal c'est que vous soyez sauve.**_

 _ **-Emma, laisses moi regarder, stp.**_

 _ **-D'accord Princesse, Sarah, mon ancienne chambre est toujours libre ?**_

 _ **-Oui vas-y, les enfants n'ont rien touché.**_

Anna glisse son bras autour de moi pour m'aider à marcher, je la remercie d'un regard et quand je rentre dans ma chambre, mes amis sont tous là. Magie des Gardiens, je dois être blessée plus sérieusement que prévu. August se précipite vers moi et me soulève dans ses bras pour m'allonger sur le lit.

 _ **-Salut grand frère, désolé de te déranger.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Ella m'a sauvée la vie, encore.**_

 _ **-Je vais bien, vous pouvez rentrer, Maitre Eva, Anna et Regina vont s'occuper de moi.**_

 _ **-Pas moyen qu'on bouge blondie, je crois même que tu peux dire adieu à tes ballades solitaires.**_

 _ **-Ruby, t'es plus marrante en louve, tu le sais ça ?**_

 _ **-(Tire la langue) Je vais aider Elsa à faire le repas.**_

Lili me prend la main et David se poste devant ma chambre, ils ne bougeront pas. Merida s'en va avec Anna nettoyer apparemment, je n'ai pas tout suivi. August revient avec Maitre Eva qui pose ses mains sur moi, Regina est assise de l'autre côté de lit, elle a l'air inquiète.

 _ **-Je vais bien Gina, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, je te rembourserai le moindre écu dépensé, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas bête, j'ai délaissé mon peuple trop longtemps. On a tendance à oublier la réalité quand on est à l'école.**_

 _ **-Il va falloir aller voir Whale en rentrant pour finir tout ça, mais j'ai limité les dégâts.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre.**_

 _ **-Bon raconte, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Tu aurais adoré Lili, j'ai fait voler un Garde grâce à ma magie, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait mais c'était plutôt cool. Ensuite Regina est arrivée et waouh, elle a été merveilleuse. Elle a racheté l'orphelinat, mis le père de Mulan à la tête des Gardes et bref elle a géré ça comme une Reine, elle est trop magnifique quand elle donne des ordres, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **-(Eclate de rire) Et bien, t'es complètement mordue ma veille, Maitre Eva y est allée fort avec les calmants.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Désolé, la guérison c'est parfois complexe.**_

Lili et August finissent par sortir et je ferme les yeux, Regina me regarde les yeux écarquillés et je me tourne vers elle.

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Rien, tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ? Gina, pourquoi tu pleures, tu es blessée, tu as mal quelque part ? On va rap...**_

Elle écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ferme les yeux, par tous les Dieux que ça fait du bien. J'ai été stupide de rester fâchée comme ça, Lili à raison, on doit profiter de ces instants de bonheur, tant qu'ils sont là.

 _ **-Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé à nouveau.**_

 _ **-Je serai toujours là pour toi ma Princesse, ma Reine.**_

 _ **-M'as-tu pardonnée ?**_

 _ **-Ne parlons plus de ça, j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi. Si j'avais accepté plus tôt notre lien, rien ne serait arrivé. Je suis un peu fatiguée, tu restes te reposer avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Mon amour, je t'aime mais ce lit est dégoutant.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Et bien allonges toi sur moi, j'ai pris une douche ce matin, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.**_

 _ **-Tu es une idiote, tu es blessée je te signale.**_

 _ **-Et bien je suis sûre qu'un câlin de ma petite amie m'aiderait à guérir plus vite.**_

 _ **-(Sourire éclatant) Je suis ta petite amie ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu es bien plus que ça.**_

Elle claque des doigts et le lit se change, mon corps repose maintenant sur un matelas moelleux, dans des draps de soie. Elle se colle à moi et je finis par m'endormir, je me retrouve devant le Cygne.

 _ **-Tu sembles avoir enfin accepté, c'est bien.**_

 _ **-Seigneur, Merlin m'a parlé des Epées, est ce que mon Destin est vraiment tout tracé ?**_

 _ **-Non mon enfant, tu es maitre de ta destinée, ce sont tes choix qui entrainent un avenir possible ou non.**_

 _ **-L'Emma du future que j'ai vu, que lui est-il arrivé ?**_

 _ **-Toute cette douleur l'a fait sombrer dans la colère, Regina n'a pas supporté de la voir comme ça et elle s'est éloignée d'elle, ce qui a entrainé sa mort et la transformation du Cygne Blanc.**_

 _ **-En Cygne Noir, c'est ça ? J'ai lu que c'était arrivé quelque fois, c'est la colère le déclencheur, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais c'est surtout la mort de Regina qui te fait basculer à chaque fois.**_

 _ **-Seigneur, les épées vous savez où elles sont ?**_

 _ **-Le Gardiens des Clans, lui il le sait, il vous guidera, c'est son rôle après tout.**_

 _ **-Je ne basculerai pas Seigneur, je vous le promets.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon enfant, tu es forte, je le sens, éveilles toi maintenant, tu es attendue par tes amis.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Après cette journée mouvementée à l'orphelinat nous étions de retour à l'école où les cours continuaient. Mais seulement il y a une différence notable maintenant. Mon temps libre je le passe pratiquement qu'avec Emma, qui semble enfin accepter notre relation. Je marche donc main dans la main avec, elle, ça aussi c'est une nouveauté, avant elle n'avait de gestes tendres qu'en privé. Elle a un entrainement avec son Maitre, et sachant qui sera présent, j'ai voulu l'accompagner pour voir sa tête.

 _ **-(Plisse les yeux) Dis-moi ce que tu me caches ?**_

 _ **-Non c'est une surprise, un peu de patience, nous sommes presque arrivées.**_

 _ **-Gina il faut que je t'avoue une chose sur moi, que tu ignores certainement.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc, que tu es une Princesse Elfe ?**_

 _ **-Très drôle, je suis aussi une descendante de Lancelot, Merlin me parle depuis mon arrivée à l'école.**_

 _ **-Décidément, et que te veut-il, car il veut forcement quelque chose de toi ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Et bien, il pense que...enfin si ça devait arriver hein, bien sûr il n'y a pas d'obligation. Pas que je n'aimerai pas, enfin, c'est juste que...**_

 _ **-Ok, stop. Tu paniques, donc tu respires et tu m'expliques calmement, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**_

 _ **-Désolé, c'est juste que dernièrement j'aie eu beaucoup à encaisser et ce n'est que le début.**_

 _ **-Mais tu n'es pas seule, alors expliques moi.**_

 _ **-Apparemment Merlin, Lancelot et Arthur sont prisonniers, seuls leurs descendants peuvent les libérer. Mais comme tu le sais, Merlin n'a pas eu d'enfants, du coup il pense que notre enfant aurait la puissance nécessaire pour.**_

 _ **-(Sourire ravis) Notre enfant ? Tu aimerais avoir des enfants avec moi un jour ?**_

 _ **-(Rire nerveux) C'est tout ce que tu as retenu dans ce que je viens de te dire ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Pardonnes moi, tout cela doit te sembler bizarre. Grâce à la magie, avoir des enfants ensemble et tout à fait possible, mais nous avons le temps d'y penser.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, je ne suis pas encore prête à te partager avec qui que ce soit.**_

 _ **-Tu m'en vois ravie, et donc tu voulais en venir où ?**_

 _ **-Merlin veut que j'aille chercher des épées Légendaires, Excalibur et Arondight. Apparemment je dois partir avec mes Gardiens, mais je peux choisir d'autres personnes aussi, il y a un trésor conséquent avec les épées. Je pourrai alors te rembourser pour l'orphelinat et ta mère ne pourra plus te reprocher d'avoir gâché l'argent pour des choses futiles.**_

 _ **-Je me fiche de ce que dit ma mère Emma, j'ai agis comme il le fallait et elle le sait. Sinon crois-moi qu'il y aurait plus qu'une réprimande de sa part pour mes actions.**_

 _ **-Je dois partir d'ici quelques jours Gina, je me demandais si... je sais que tu es occupée avec Maitre Maléfique, tes devoirs de Princesse et les cours mais j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive un truc et je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai partir. Bien sur ce n'est pas une obligation, mais ça me rassurerait et ...**_

La voyant recommencé à paniquer je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi, elle veut que je vienne avec elle. C'est tellement adorable de sa part, je ne l'aurai pas laissé partir sans moi de toute façon. Du coin de l'œil je vois Maitre Leroy discuter avec Mulan et Mushu et tourne mon amour vers eux. Les yeux d'Emma semblent s'illuminer et elle se précipite vers eux. Avant de s'arrêter nette, de rebrousser chemin et de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _ **-Merci ma Princesse.**_

Cette fois elle file et je pose la main sur mon cœur, rhooo si ça continu je ne réponds plus de rien. Je m'installe dans les gradins et les regarde s'entrainer, Tink arrive et s'assoit près de moi en souriant.

 _ **-On dirait qu'elle a enfin accepté ces sentiments, de quoi vous parliez avant de vous embrasser si passionnément ?**_

 _ **-(Rire nerveux) Elle est l'incarnation même de la tentation, je commence à avoir du mal à garder mes mains en place quand elle m'embrasse comme ça.**_

 _ **-(Glousse) Tu m'étonnes, elle est magnifique, je peux comprendre.**_

 _ **-Elle est surtout pure Tink et j'aimerai que ça reste comme ça, du moins jusqu'à notre mariage. Mais je suis bien consciente que c'est mission impossible.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'elle aura gouté au plaisir du sexe avec toi en plus, elle ne pourra plus sans passer et votre lien ne sera que plus fort.**_

 _ **-Muai, du coup je m'en veux un peu d'avoir franchi cette étape avec Graham, j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit ma première fois. Enfin bon, tu voulais me voir ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ta mère te demande.**_

 _ **-Jamais tranquille, bon je suppose que nous devons y aller alors ?**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, tu retrouveras ton petit Cygne plus tard, elle est entre de bonne mains.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

Arrivée dans la salle du conseil, je vois que tous les Maitre sont là. Je soupire, allons bon qu'est ce qui va nous tomber dessus encore ? Je m'installe près de Zelena et Tink nous laisse, je regarde ma mère se lever et prendre la parole.

 _ **-Bien comme vous la savez sans doute, Maitre Gépetto m'a averti que nous manquons de matières premières pour fabriquer des Armes magiques, mais aussi des armures. C'est pour ça qu'une expédition va être lancée vers la Montagne Noire, où comme vous le savez est gardé le trésor du Dragon sanguinaire Aldébaran.**_

 _ **-Mère, vous n'y pensez pas j'espère ? Ce Dragon est un monstre, c'est une mission sans retour possible.**_

 _ **-Le Guerrier Légendaires Mushu a accepté cette quête, il choisira des élèves valeureux pour l'accompagner, passons au point suivant si vous le voulez bien.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Je suis entrain de me battre avec le Guerrier Légendaire Mushu, bon sang je suis au paradis. Enfin me battre, je mange surtout le sol depuis plus d'une heure, mais je me relève toujours et il semble content.

 _ **-Mulan ne m'a pas mentit, tu as un gros potentiel. Potentiel que tu n'exploites pas, car ton arme est inadaptée apparemment.**_

 _ **-Je sais Seigneur, Maitre Gépetto n'a pas pu faire mieux avec les matériaux dont il disposait.**_

 _ **-Je vois, je dois partir en quête justement, pour récupérer des matériaux mais aussi pour vaincre le Dragon Sanguinaire Aldébaran. Je peux choisir les élèves qui m'accompagneront, veux tu te joindre à nous ?**_

 _ **-Nous, Seigneur ?**_

 _ **-Mulan vient, pour le moment j'ai choisis aussi Killian, Neal, Daniel, Elsa, August et David.**_

 _ **-J'accepte, mais il faudrait que je vous parle d'une chose importante me concernant.**_

 _ **-Je sais qui tu es, j'ai le pouvoir caché de l'invocation, mais aussi du traçage.**_

 _ **-Comme Maitre Eva ?**_

 _ **-Pas tout à fait, mais ce n'est pas loin. Je sais donc que tu es une Elfe, comme David.**_

 _ **-Je suis apparemment la Princesse héritière Elenna, et une descendante de Lancelot.**_

 _ **-Hooo, je vois, Merlin te parle ?**_

 _ **-Comment vous ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai rencontré une fois, il y a bien des années de cela. Il m'a dit que ce jour arriverai, dis-moi comment je peux t'aider et je le ferai.**_

 _ **-Parce que Merlin vous l'a dit ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu mérites d'avoir des alliés, alors cette quête ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerai que tous mes Gardiens nous accompagnent. Enfin tous sauf Lili, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger et elle n'est pas prête à faire face à son père.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Merida, Ruby se joindront à nous. Je pensais leur demander de toute façon, nous partons demain à l'aube, sois prête avec tes affaires et ton cheval.**_

 _ **-Oui Seigneur, où allons-nous ?**_

 _ **-A la Montagne Noire, va te reposer, une longue route nous attend. Viens Mulan, allons manger un morceau, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ma fille.**_

 _ **-Tout de suite père, à demain Em.**_

 _ **-A demain.**_

Pas question que Regina nous accompagne là-bas, ni Lili. Je n'aime pas les laisser mais elles seront à l'abri ici, je frémis en pensant à ce qui nous attend. Peu de personnes ont survécut après avoir combattu Aldébaran, il est bloqué dans sa grotte grâce à Maitre Maléfique, mais ça ne sera pas aisé quand même. On toque à la porte et comme d'habitude, elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Je souris en voyant ma Princesse et l'accueille d'un tendre baiser.

 _ **-Ta réunion c'est bien passée ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu fais tes valises ?**_

 _ **-J'ai été choisis par le Seigneur Mushu pour partir en mission avec lui.**_

 _ **-Emma non, Aldébaran est bien plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**_

 _ **-Les épées sont là-bas Gina, je dois y aller. Tu peux veiller sur Lili en mon absence, stp ?**_

 _ **-Je ne te laisse pas partir sans moi, et ce n'est pas négociable Emma. Soit tu restes ici avec moi, sois je viens.**_

 _ **-C'est le Seigneur Mushu qui choisit les personnes qui partent.**_

 _ **-Je suis la Princesse, il n'a pas le choix.**_

 _ **-Ta mère ne te laissera pas partir pour une si dangereuse mission.**_

 _ **-Alors je ne lui dirai pas, mais pas question que tu y ailles sans moi.**_

 _ **-Gina, tu ne dois pas désobéir à ta mère, la Emma du futur nous a avertit que c'est comme ça que tout a commencé à mal tourner.**_

 _ **-Alors je vais la convaincre, stp, ne m'obliges pas à te laisser partir loin de moi à nouveau, je ne le supporterai pas.**_

 _ **-Très bien, vas voir ta mère. Si elle dit oui, je demanderai au Seigneur Mushu que tu viennes avec nous, ça te va ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Oui, à demain mon amour.**_

 _ **-A demain ma Princesse.**_

Je finis mon sac en souriant, elle est têtue, mais ça fait partie de son charme. Et puis au fond j'aime la savoir près de moi, par contre il faut que j'aille parler à Lili. Je marche donc vers ses quartiers et toc à la porte, je la retrouve faisant son sac et je fronce les sourcils.

 _ **-Je ne laisserai pas mon père me prendre une personne que j'aime à nouveau, je viens.**_

 _ **-Lili, rien ne t'y oblige. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne et surtout pas à moi.**_

 _ **-Mais j'ai besoin de le faire Emma, je ne pourrai pas repousser ma transformation indéfiniment et j'en ai assez d'avoir peur. Le Seigneur Mushu est d'accord, tu n'as rien à dire.**_

 _ **-Je veux juste te protéger, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Avant mise à part Anna je n'avais aucune amie et encore moins de sœur, je veux juste te garder à l'abri.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, je suis un de tes Gardiens, tu ne partiras pas sans moi.**_

 _ **-(Serre dans mes bras) D'accord, ta mère ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Elle est entrain de tout détruire dans son bureau de colère, elle veut venir, mais la Reine n'est pas d'accord. Elle dit qu'elle est trop importante pour l'école, je crois qu'elle pense qu'on ne reviendra pas.**_

 _ **-Nous allons lui prouver la contraire, va voir ta mère et rassures là. Il ne faut pas partir fâché avec une personne qu'on aime, on ne sait jamais ce que demain sera fait.**_

 _ **-Je vais donc écouter ces paroles pleines de sagesse et y aller, Em.**_

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Merci d'être ma sœur.**_

 _ **\- Merci d'être la mienne, reposes-toi, je te dis à demain.**_

Je finis par rentrer dans ma chambre assez tard, Merida dort déjà profondément et je m'installe dans mon lit en soupirant. Je pense à ma Princesse, au fond j'espère que Cora dira oui, même si je vais m'inquiéter à chaque seconde pour elle. Épuisée je m'endors et le lendemain c'est Merida qui me réveille un peu avant l'aube.

 _ **-La salle de bain est libre, vas-y avant notre départ. Qui sait quand on aura le luxe de se baigner, je t'attends au réfectoire.**_

 _ **-Merci Merida, je suis contente que tu viennes avec moi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Moi aussi, file maintenant.**_

 **POV Regina :**

On était partis depuis une semaine, pour le moment tout se passait bien. Ma mère a exigé une contrepartie pour que je participe à cette quête, mais j'y passerai le moment venu. Emma reste la plupart du temps avec moi, comme Daniel, Elsa et Tink. Tink a tenu à nous accompagner aussi, pour moi mais aussi pour Lili. Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle, Maitre Maléfique ne se remettrait pas de sa perte, elle m'a demandée de veiller sur elle et je compte bien le faire. J'ai finis par comprendre que je n'avais rien à craindre de sa part, oui elle aime Emma, mais elle respecte notre lien. De plus, je vois bien que son amour se transforme au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passe.

 _ **-Nous allons camper ici, la nuit va tomber et je préfère affronter la forêt Noire le jour.**_

 _ **-Seigneur Mushu, dans combien de temps on arrivera à la Montagne Noire ?**_

 _ **-D'après Killian, nous y serons dans trois jours, faites du feu, je vais chasser avec August, Daniel et Neal.**_

Je saute de cheval souplement et emmène Rocinante se désaltérer, sauf que je me stop net en voyant Emma se baigner. Par l'enfer, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas nue, sinon mes belles résolutions vont partir au placard aussi vite que la lumière.

 _ **-Coucou ma Princesse, tu viens te baigner avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Emma, l'eau doit être froide.**_

 _ **-Figures toi que non, apparemment David m'a dit que c'était un truc d'Elfe, la nature est toujours accueillante pour nous.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas une Elfe, je vais mourir de froid si je plonge la dedans.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas une Elfe mais l'âme sœur d'une, alors ça devrait marcher, aller viens, si tu as froid je te ramène.**_

Incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit je créer une barrière de protection autour de nous et je me déshabille. Pas question qu'on nous surprenne dans cette tenue. Je claque des doigts pour faire apparaître mon maillot sur moi et je plonge, l'eau est chaude et je souris, vraiment pratique d'être avec une Elfe en fait.

 _ **-Tu vois, ça fait du bien de se laver un peu après des jours à cheval, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

 _ **-Si, tournes toi je vais te laver les cheveux.**_

Elle obéit et j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder son corps avec envie, j'ai l'impression d'être une obsédée avec elle. Une fois son shampoing finis, elle se positionne derrière mon dos et m'enlace tendrement.

 _ **-Tu crois que ça ira pour Lili ?**_

 _ **-On sera plusieurs à veiller sur elle, est ce que tu es sure qu'avoir les épées est primordial ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Merlin le pense et pour le moment tout ce qu'il m'a dit, était de bon conseil, c'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu écouter que je me suis perdue, du moins dans mes autres vies. Je ne dis pas de suivre aveuglement ces ordres sans réfléchir, mais j'ai besoin d'une arme, David aussi.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) D'accord, on devrait retourner au camp, il faut nous reposer et manger un peu.**_

 _ **-Peut-on rester encore un peu comme ça, j'aime quand tu es dans mes bras.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suppose que cinq minutes de plus, ne changera rien.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu es tellement belle Gina, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la terre finalement.**_

 _ **-C'est moi qui ai de la chance mon amour, et toi aussi tu es magnifique**_

Nous étions enfin aux portes de la Montagne Noire, je regarde mes amis, mon amour et souffle un grand coup. Tout se passera bien, on sera bientôt rentrés à l'école avec les épées.

 _ **-(Apparaît) Bonjour Gina.**_

 _ **-Encore une version de toi, d'un futur probable ?**_

 _ **-Je suis la même que la dernière fois, écoutes moi c'est important et je n'ai que peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute, tu sembles épuisée, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je suis entrain de mourir Gina, mais avant ça j'ai une mission à terminer.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu meures ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu n'es plus près de moi et que j'ai laissé les ténèbres gagner. Mon Cœur pur n'a pas supporté toute cette noirceur, il est entrain de mourir.**_

 _ **-Ta Regina aurait dû rester près de toi, elle a eu tort.**_

 _ **-(Sourire triste et caresse ma joue tendrement) Tu comprendras mieux un jour, Aldébaran tue Lili, Daniel et Mushu dans ma réalité. Elsa, Tink, Mulan et Killian sont grièvement blessés. Et moi je perds le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et les ténèbres prennent possession de moi pour la première fois. Tu dois m'empêcher de basculer et pour ça tu dois faire en sorte que nos amis restent en vie.**_

 _ **-Comment ?**_

 _ **-Vous devez prendre les épées avant tout, une fois que vous serez tous armés, le combat sera plus égale. Lili doit accepter sa transformation, elle pourra tenir tête à son père, seulement à cette condition.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je m'en occupe, personne ne mourra, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Fais attention à toi ma Princesse. (Disparaît)**_

Je sors de ma tente et file voir le Seigneur Mushu, Emma est déjà avec lui et à son regard je peux voir qu'elle a eu une visite aussi.

 _ **-Vous avez un plan ?**_

 _ **-Le Seigneur Mushu pense que les épées seront gardées au centre de la grotte. Lili, Mulan, August et lui vont faire diversion. Une fois les épées récupérées ont ira les aider à vaincre Aldébaran.**_

 _ **-Lili doit se transformer, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Elle va le faire, j'ai confiance en elle, Tink l'aide à se préparer.**_

 _ **-J'ai invoqué mon dragon pour l'aider, on s'en tient au plan, tout se passera bien.**_

Ils sortent et je reste dans la tente avec Emma, je suis rassurée de la voir comme d'habitude, la voir si brisée me rend malade à chaque fois.

 _ **-Je ne deviendrai pas comme elle mon amour, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Je sais, car jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je sais ma Princesse, viens on doit se préparer.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Peu importe ce que m'a dit la Emma du futur, je ne laisserai pas mes amis mourir et je ne sombrerai pas dans les ténèbres, jamais. Je regarde Lili, elle est magnifique en Dragon mais semble assez effrayée. Je me rapproche, pose ma main sur son cœur et d'un coup ma lumière l'entoure.

 _ **-Souviens toi que tu n'es pas seule pour le vaincre, tu as une force qu'il n'aura jamais, tu es aimée.**_

 _ **-Merci Em, je vais l'arrêter, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Tu es plus forte que lui, appuies-toi sur Mulan, August et le Seigneur Mushu et tout se passera bien. Je te rejoins au plus vite, croques lui la queue de ma part.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

Ils s'en vont et je tourne mes yeux vers mes amis, Regina glisse sa main dans la mienne et je lui souris tendrement. Tout ira bien, ça ne se passera pas comme dans la réalité de l'autre Emma. On se faufile dans la grotte, j'entends déjà les bruit de combats et arrivée devant le trésor je me fige. Un trésor conséquent, c'est plus que ça là.

 _ **-Ho, et bien si on s'en sort on sera à l'abri du besoin pour plusieurs générations au moins.**_

 _ **-David, Killian partez à gauche, il faut trouver les épées. Ruby, Merida prenez la droite, Elsa, Daniel et Tink prenez au centre. Ne touchez que aux épées, on ne sait pas si le trésor est sûr pour le moment, Aldébaran peut l'avoir maudit. Felix tu viens avec la Princesse et moi, on va plus haut. Neal restes ici et préviens nous si les autres ont besoin d'aide ou pas.**_

 _ **-J'ai pas à t'obéir Swan.**_

 _ **-Ho que si Félix, ce sont les ordres du Seigneur Mushu, soit tu obéis, soit je te laisse là attaché, c'est clair ?**_

 _ **-C'est bon je te suis, pas la peine de t'énerver.**_

Je souffle et on se sépare, Regina ne dit rien, elle a les yeux fixés sur Elsa et Daniel. On fouille un moment, mon pouvoir de Gardien se réveille, Lili est en danger.

 _ **-On doit trouver les épées avant d'aller attaquer Aldébaran, je sais que Lili est en danger, mais on doit faire dans cet ordre.**_

 _ **-Je sais Princesse, on continu.**_

Je surveille cet idiot de Félix du coin de l'œil et on trouve enfin quelques épées, mais elle ne semble pas m'être destinée. Par contre Regina et Félix semble attirés et je reste en retrait.

 _ **-Swan l'épée m'appelle, je fais quoi ?**_

 _ **-Prends la, mais cette épée est sombre Maléfique, elle se nomme**_ ** _Dáinsleif. Elle a été forgée par les nains, elle inflige des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais et ne peut retourner dans son fourreau qu'une fois qu'elle a tué._**

 ** _-Comme tu le sais ? Tu l'entends, seul un maitre forgeron a ce pouvoir normalement ?_**

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Princesse, je sais juste qu'elle me parle.**_

 _ **-Je vais la prendre, j'arriverai à contrôler son pouvoir, je le sais.**_

 _ **-Alors vas-y Felix, mais je t'aurai prévenu.**_

Il se saisit de l'arme en souriant, il semble s'embrasser devant nous et quand on ouvre à nouveau les yeux, on le voit filer vers Lili. Je souffle et fait signe à Regina de s'approcher de son épée, je trouve qu'elle lui va très bien.

 _ **-C'est l'épée Joyeuse, elle a appartenu à un très grand Roi. Elle à la capacité de rendre la justice et de traverser toutes choses, tu es une descendante de Charlemagne, elle est à toi.**_

Ma Princesse se saisit de son épée en souriant et une douce lumière l'entoure, je souris et on continu notre chemin. D'un coup on arrive au centre de la grotte, tous nos amis sont là, avec une épée. Excalibur et Arondight reposent ensemble avec un bâton, c'est celui de Merlin.

 _ **-Tu es prête Em, ensemble ?**_

 _ **-David, c'est le bâton de Merlin, il faut l'emmener aussi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais d'abord les épées, ensuite je pense qu'on comprendra enfin ce qu'on attend de nous.**_

 _ **-Ok, un, deux...Trois !**_

Mes doigts se referment sur le pommeau de l'épée et je suis propulsée dans une grotte devant un Chevalier en piteux état, pourtant je le reconnais sans mal et m'incline. Il me sourit gentiment et me dis d'approcher, j'obéis et attend qu'il parle.

 _ **-J'ai peu de temps mon enfant, cette épée t'aidera dans ta tache. Elle m'a servis fidèlement et je sais qu'elle en fera de même pour toi.**_

 _ **-Seigneur Lancelot, comment je peux vous libérer, où êtes-vous ?**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour le faire, mais bientôt. Restes près de ta Princesse et de tes amis, le temps viendra pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-C'est vous le Cygne, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai plus de facilitées à te parler comme ça, tu dois y aller, Aldébaran dois être arrêté aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Oui Seigneur, je le ferai.**_

 _ **-Bien, cette épée génère de la lumière, c'est comme si tu manipulais le soleil, nul ne peut lui résister, comme Excalibur. Une fois Aldébaran mort, trempez vos lames dans son sang, cela vous donnera le pouvoir de repousser les ténèbres.**_

 _ **-Le bâton de Merlin ?**_

 _ **-Il est pour son héritier, il pense qu'il n'a pas de fils, mais il se trompe, mais nous en reparlerons. Mon temps est écoulé, vas et souviens toi que l'amour est ta plus grande force Emma.**_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tous me regardent avec les yeux écarquillés, que ce soit David ou moi et je comprends pourquoi en voyant nos armures. Blanche pour moi, avec l'emblème du Cygne, et rouge et or pour David, qui porte l'emblème du Lion. D'un même mouvement ils posent leurs genoux à Terre et je souffle, décidément je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Je relève ma Princesse en premier sans un mot et on file aider Lili. Quand on arrive c'est un champ de bataille démentiel et voyant Lili en mauvaise posture je saute pour la protéger. David et Regina dans mon dos, d'un coup je suis soulevée du sol et je me retrouve sur le dos de Lili.

 _ **-Ensemble ?**_

 _ **-Ensemble !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** Une première année mouvementé

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Tink, Elsa couvrez Regina avec Merida, je vais au corps à corps avec August, Mulan, Ruby et le Seigneur Mushu. Neal, Killian, Felix trouvez un moyen de l'immobiliser un instant. Daniel protèges les filles, Lili si tu es prête on va y aller.**_

 _ **-Je suis prête, tu avais raison, je suis plus forte que lui. C'est assez cool d'être un Dragon, je comprends mieux ma mère.**_

 _ **-Un jour, on retrouvera ses ailes et vous volerez ensemble, je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Tu comptes faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-David est en hauteur, en position. J'utiliserai le temps et la lumière à pleine puissance pour le terrasser.**_

 _ **-Je suis la fille d'un monstre, tu crois que je pourrai devenir comme lui ?**_

 _ **-Jamais, et tu es la fille de Maitre Maléfique, Aldebaran n'est pas ton père, un père ça aime son enfant, ça le protège. Tu n'es pas seule, tu ne le sauras plus jamais Lili, outre moi, beaucoup t'apprécient, même Regina.**_

 _ **-Ta Princesse est quand même impressionnante, elle lance des sorts monstrueux sans sourciller.**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai du temps avant de pouvoir atteindre son niveau, mais je m'accroche.**_

Elsa nous fait signe et je prends une grande respiration, il est temps que ce monstre paie pour tout ses crimes.

 _ **-Lili, Emma il est bloqué, vite, la Glace ne tiendra pas longtemps.**_

Elsa, Neal et Killian ont unit leurs pouvoirs pour geler Aldebaran. Mulan, August, Daniel et Ruby en profite pour le tailler en pièce ? Je fais signe à Felix et David et je saute du dos de Lili en plein vol. J'invoque ma Magie du temps à pleine puissance et une lumière nous entoure avec David. Felix s'occupe des créatures apparues un peu partout avec Merida et je regarde ma Princesse qui me sourit. Nos épées resplendissent et David sectionne net son coup pendant que moi je lui embroche le cœur, on est recouvert de sang et Lili qui a repris forme humain me saute dans les bras en pleurant.

 _ **-C'est finis, il ne fera plus jamais de mal, tu as été super, vous avez été super, on n'aurait pas réussit sans vous, merci.**_

Je tangue sur mes jambes, David aussi, on n'a pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de pouvoirs d'un coup. Killian soutient mon ami et Lili me ramène à ma Princesse qui me serre dans ses bras fortement. Je regarde si tout le monde va bien et mon frère nous appelle en rigolant. Quand on arrive, on manque de s'étouffer, il y a des milliers d'armures et d'armes entreposées, c'est Maitre Gépetto qui va être content, il n'y a qu'à voir le regard de Daniel.

 _ **-Il va falloir appeler du renfort, car si on part d'ici sans le trésor, tu peux être sur qu'on ne retrouvera rien.**_

 _ **-Neal tu es le cavalier le plus rapide, rentres à l'école, reviens avec du matériel et des hommes pour transporter tout ça.**_

 _ **-Oui Seigneur.**_

 _ **-Félix accompagnes le, il n'est pas bon de voyager seul.**_

 _ **-Seigneur, ce trésor appartient à l'école, mais est-ce qu'on sera récompensé ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur mon garçon, une récompense à la hauteur de votre exploit, je m'en assurerai, allez-y maintenant.**_

Ils s'en vont, je tends le bâton de Merlin à mon frère qui s'en saisit les yeux brillants, ça doit faire longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Je finis par m'asseoir près de David et passe mon bras par dessus son épaule en souriant.

 _ **-Je regrette que Snow ait du partir dans son Royaume, il est toujours utile de briller un peu devant sa chérie.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je confirme, Regina est toujours magnifique, mais quand elle combat il y a ce truc en plus qui me fait limite baver.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Mes parents sont contre ma relation avec elle, ils veulent que j'épouse une Elfe, mais mon cœur lui appartient.**_

 _ **-Je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi, votre lien est celui de l'amour véritable.**_

 _ **-Je sais, nous avons au moins de la chance sur ça, car être l'héritier de tout un peuple en plus d'un créateur de l'école ça commence à faire beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Je confirme, mais je suis là et nous avons des amis fidèles sur qui compter.**_

 _ **-Arthur m'a di que Merlin a eu un fils, mais qu'il est maudit depuis très longtemps, bloqué dans le corps d'un enfant, sans souvenirs de qui il est vraiment.**_

 _ **-On le retrouvera, pour l'instant savourons cette victoire et finissons l'année, sans nouvelle guerre et mission suicide si tu le veux bien ?**_

 _ **-Cela me va très bien, depuis que tu es là on n'arrête pas une minute.**_

 _ **-Oui, Je vais explorer un peu la grotte.**_

 _ **-N'y vas pas seule, on ne sait jamais.**_

Mulan me saute sur le dos en souriant, bon j'ai trouvé ma partenaire de recherche on dirait. Je regarde ma Princesse en souriant et on sépare pour fouiller la grotte. On passe la salle des armes et des armures et je remarque la nouvelle épée de Mulan.

 _ **-C'est Balmug, l'épée du Héros Siegfried, la pourfendeur de Dragon. Elle choisit peu d'élu.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, mon père était trop jaloux. Ton épée te ressemble aussi, comme ton armure, même couverte de sang tu resplendis, c'est beau à voir.**_

 _ **-Merci mon amie, regardes on arrive dans une autre salle, cette grotte est vraiment immense.**_

 _ **-Il passait de nombreuses vies à accumuler ce trésor, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais il l'a acquit de façon bien sanglante.**_

 _ **-On fera en sorte que ce trésor soit bien dépensé, regardes un bateau, il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Killian, déssus ?**_

 _ **-Les filles, regardez-moi un peu cette merveille, Ruby dit que je ressemble à un pirate comme ça, vous croyez que je pourrai demander ça comme récompense ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je crois que la Reine, ne va pas nous refuser grand-chose à notre retour Kill, où est Ruby ?**_

 _ **-Là, venez voir, j'ai trouvé une bibliothèque immense, August est déjà entrain de dévorer un livre.**_

 _ **-Et bien on n'est pas sortit, je vais continuer un peu, il me semble avoir vu une autre salle à gauche.**_

 _ **-Tu veux que viennes avec toi ?**_

 _ **-Non reste avec eux, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil et je vous rejoins, merci Mulan.**_

 _ **POV Regina :**_

Cette grotte semble sans fin, j'étais avec Tink et Lili entrain d'explorer depuis une heure quand on tombe sur une salle apparemment vide. Mais au centre il y a une arche en pierre, des inscriptions sont inscrites dessus et je m'approche. Mais Lili m'arrête net et je la regarde avec incompréhension.

 _ **-Ne t'approches pas de cette arche, c'est de la magie noire, vraiment noire, tu serais submergées.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **-Mon père y jetait des gens en sacrifices, c'est comme ça qu'il augmentait son pouvoir. Il m'obligeait à regarder, il disait que je devais apprendre à être forte.**_

 _ **-Ton père était un cinglé Lili, viens Gina on va regarder ailleurs.**_

 _ **-Ma mère ne doit pas avoir cette arche, elle retomberait trop facilement dans les ténèbres, grisée par son pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Tu proposes quoi ?**_

 _ **-Il faut que je voie avec le Seigneur Mushu pour condamner cette pièce, personne ne doit savoir que cette chose existe.**_

On fait demi tour et on continu d'explorer un moment, cette caverne est remplie de merveille et d'objets magiques très puissant. Plus tard je reviens avec Emma, David et le Seigneur Mushu à la salle de l'arche et attends de voir ce qu'on peut faire.

 _ **-On ne peut la détruire, ça libérerait les ténèbres et causerai de sérieux dommages aux alentours, le mieux est de condamner la salle. Mise à part les personnes déjà au courant, on ne doit pas en parler. Tu as raison, la Reine serait trop tentée ou même d'autres comme Gold qui aiment bien le pouvoir.**_

 _ **\- Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, quand nous aurons finis notre enseignement, à ce moment là on reviendra la détruire sans risque.**_

 _ **-Bien je vais dire à August de s'en occuper, avec sa force, il fera facilement écroulera la roche.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher, on a eu une rude journée.**_

Tout le monde acquiesce et je regarde l'arche un moment, la main d'Emma se glisse dans la mienne et je souris à mon amour avec tendresse.

 _ **-Je ne laisserai jamais les ténèbres gagner sur mon cœur, je sais que le pouvoir t'attire ma Princesse mais tu dois le repousser. Un jour nous serons assez fortes pour accomplir n'importe quoi, je sais qu'ensemble, rien ne nous est impossible.**_

 _ **-Je le reconnais, mais je voudrai m'en servir pour le bien, et c'est le mal qui en ressortirait, je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère qui a haït tout le monde durant longtemps.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as rien à voir avec ta mère mon amour, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi, viens je te montre. Le Seigneur Mushu m'a autorisé à le garder, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai besoin de rien mon amour, juste de toi.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas je vais donner ce joli pendentif à Lili, je suis sure qu'elle l'appréciera et...**_

Je lui saute sur le dos pour lui voler la chaine qu'elle tient entre les doigts et la regarde amoureusement. On dirait qu'on a enfermé un bout d'étoile dans une pierre, c'est magnifique.

 _ **-C'est magnifique, tu me l'accroches ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, approche.**_

Je me tourne et elle m'accroche la pierre qui semble brillée plus intensément à mon cou, je me retourne et l'embrasse doucement pour la remercier. Je tire sur sa chemise pour la rapprocher plus de moi et elle se laisse faire volontiers en se collant à moi.

 _ **-J'ai...Emma...j'aimerai attendre mais...c'est dur pour moi, alors ne m'embrasses pas comme ça.**_

 _ **-C'est toi qui m'a embrassée je te signale Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu es une horrible tentatrice, j'ai un présent pour toi aussi. C'est un sifflet enchanté, on dit que quand on siffle dedans, une créature magique apparaît et devient ton protecteur. Ils sont devenus très rares, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'aider dans ta quête.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Merci ma Princesse, on l'essayera à l'école, ensemble, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) D'accord oui, tout ce que tu voudras.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Allons nous coucher, après tu vas m'accuser de te tenter une fois de plus.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'ai vu une grotte où on pouvait se laver, ça te dit ?**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas sure que ça t'aide à rester sage ma Princesse, je vais y aller avec Ruby et Merida.**_

 _ **-(Boude) D'accord, comme tu veux.**_

 _ **-Gina, je veux que notre première fois soit digne de toi. Je veux qu'elle soit magique, qu'elle soit inoubliable, je veux te faire ressentir ce que mon cœur ressent quand je te vois, quand je te touche, quand je t'embrasse.**_

 _ **-Tu n'aides pas avec ce genre de phrases tu sais, je t'aime, maintenant file, vile tentatrice.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) A plus tard Altesse.**_

Je la regarde s'incliner légèrement devant moi et filer, elle le fait exprès pour m'énerver mais tout ce que je fais c'est sourire niaisement.

 _ **-Ne condamnes pas l'arche Regina, elle pourrait te servir plus tard.**_

 _ **-Sortez de ma tête Dark One, vous ne gagnerez pas. Jamais je ne passerai du côté des ténèbres, vous perdez votre temps.**_

 _ **-Mon nom est Nimue, j'étais la première femme de Merlin, avant de devenir le premier Dark One. Moi aussi je pensais rester dans la Lumière et puis j'ai compris que la Lumière n'existe que parce que l'obscurité est là.**_

 _ **-Vous essayez de me dire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Pour garder Emma dans la lumière, tu dois devenir cette obscurité.**_

Alors que j'allais lui répondre je suis entourée d'une douce lumière et me retrouve dans les bras protecteurs d'Emma qui me serre fort contre elle. Je souffle de soulagement et je sens la lumière d'Emma rentrer en moi.

 _ **-Ne l'écoutes pas ma Princesse, elle n'est que poison.**_

 _ **-Comment tu as su ?**_

 _ **-Mon pouvoir de Gardien, regardes il y a aussi Daniel, Elsa, Tink. Même Zelena et Snow sont là, tu nous as appelés, il faut trouver un moyen de fermer ton esprit mon amour.**_

 _ **-Je sais, désoler Zeli, Snow, de vous déranger.**_

 _ **-Ne dis pas de bêtise Sist, on est là pour ça, alors vous avez réussit ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on a réussi.**_

 _ **-Bon puisqu'on est là, autant aider, tu nous fais visiter Elsa ?**_

 _ **-Ok, suis-moi Snow, Zeli je pense que tu devrais aller voir le Seigneur Mushu, il a envoyé Killian et Neal chercher du renfort.**_

 _ **-J'y vais, ça va Sist ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Maintenant oui, merci.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Le lendemain je me réveille, Regina est lovée dans mes bras et je souris, je ne bouge pas d'un poil et profite du silence apaisant qui nous entoure encore. Peut être le Seigneur Lancelot ou Merlin savent comment l'empêcher de rentrer dans l'esprit de ma Princesse, elle est épuisée durant des jours après et je m'inquiète. Voyant que le feu c'est éteint je me lève doucement et remet du bois, je regarde ma Princesse et une douce chaleur m'envahit.

 _ **-Tu es réveillée, voila qui est parfait. Nous devons parler, va chercher ta Princesse et rejoins moi dans la salle des armes avec elle.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi Seigneur ?**_

 _ **-Nous devons parler ensemble, avant l'arrivée des renforts, on doit décider de certaines choses.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vais chercher Regina.**_

Je réveille ma belle, d'une douce caresse sur le visage, saupoudré d'un baiser et elle ouvre les yeux en souriant.

 _ **-Bonjour mon amour, voila un agréable réveil.**_

 _ **-Bonjour ma Princesse, le Seigneur Mushu nous attend à la salle des armes.**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'ai le droit à un autre bisou avant ?**_

 _Je souris, me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, Dieu que je l'aime, je me rends compte qu'il faudrait que je lui dise, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour le faire._

 _ **-Je te suis, connaissant ma mère elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver maintenant.**_

 _ **-Oui, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'elle t'a demandé comme contrepartie ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je dois accepter de rencontrer plusieurs prétendants. Elle veut être sure que je ne me laisse pas guider aveuglement par notre lien.**_

 _ **-D'accord, si ça peut la rassurer.**_

 _ **-Cela ne te fait rien ?**_

 _ **-Non, si l'un d'eux ose te toucher je l'expédie en enfers, et j'ai confiance en toi, en nous.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Où est passé ta jalousie ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Crois moi, si l'un d'eux te touche tu la verras, mais en attendant, je veux juste profiter de nous.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Merci de croire en moi.**_

 _ **-Toujours ma Princesse, mais n'oublies pas de leur dire que ton âme sœur est une sauvage sans manière, ça les refroidira.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu n'es pas une sauvage mon amour, viens on dirait qu'on est attendues.**_

Autour d'un feu il y a le Seigneur Mushu, Mulan, August, Merida, David, Snow et Zelena.

 _ **-Prenez place, je vous ai réunis car vous êtes**_ _**tous de sang royal et votre voix compte plus que celles des autres. August est là pour consigner ce que l'on va dire et Mulan est mon second, donc sa place est près de moi.**_

 _ **-Seigneur, vous savez je pense que nous devrions tous être présents. Cela nous concerne tous, et sans l'aide tout le monde, nous ne serions pas arrivés à vaincre Aldebaran.**_

 _ **-Je sais Emma, ils arriveront plus tard. Mais je dois vous parler, L'arche a été scellée, pour plus de sécurité, nous allons oublier son emplacement grâce à un sort. Tout le monde est d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, qui s'occupera du sort ?**_

 _ **-Princesse Zelena, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous en charger ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, je m'en occupe dès la réunion finie.**_

 _ **-Ensuite en plus de nos épées et de quelques babioles on doit décider de ce qu'on veut demander comme récompenses. Mais pour ça on va attendre tout le monde. Pour finir, je crois qu'il est important de répertorier tout ce qui se trouve ici. Ainsi personne ne se servira de façon malhonnête une fois à l'école.**_

 _ **-Je peux m'occuper de ça Seigneur, Maitre Archie m'a appris un sort très efficace pour faire ce genre de choses.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je te laisse t'en charger avec Daniel alors, merci August.**_

 _ **-Seigneur Mushu, on peut venir ?**_

 _ **-Approches Ruby, vous aussi. Regina, peux tu faire venir Neal et Felix stp, ils doivent être là.**_

Ma Princesse claque des doigts et nos amis arrivent, comprenant la situation ils s'installent et on reporte notre attention sur Mushu. Je suis remplit d'admiration pour ce fier guerrier, Mulan a de la chance d'avoir un père pareil, j'aurais aimé connaître le mien. Regina glisse sa main dans la sienne, elle a dû sentir mon trouble et je lui souris, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas seule. Depuis qu'August m'a trouvé, et depuis mon appel. Je me rapproche de ma Princesse qui semble ravie et je tire la langue à Lili qui se moque gentiment de moi.

 _ **-Bien, tout le monde est d'accord, que David, Lili et Emma méritent une partie plus importante du trésor que nous.**_

 _ **-Seigneur non, c'est un travail d'équipe, on partage équitablement, svp.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord avec Emma, Seigneur, sans vous on n'y serait pas arrivé.**_

 _ **-Pour ma part l'argent m'importe peu, la mort d'Aldebaran me suffit comme récompense.**_

 _ **-Alors voila ce que je propose, la Reine nous offrira à chacun un souhait, en plus de notre butin de guerre. Ce souhait sera réservé à Emma, David et Lili.**_

 _ **-Emma acceptes, même si on vous a aidé, c'est vous qui avez accomplit le plus gros.**_

 _ **-D'accord Princesse.**_

 _ **-Ho je vois, Princesse il me semble que votre aide va être fort utile pour faire entendre raison dans le futur à notre sauveuse.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suis disposée à me sacrifier pour cela.**_

 _ **-(Boude) Sacrifiée, tu exagères là.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

On finit la réunion pile au moment où on entend les trompettes, je souffle, la Reine est là. Je regarde Gothel, elle semble chercher quelque chose et je m'incline devant la Reine et les Maitres.

 _ **-Félicitation pour cette belle victoire. Seigneur Mushu, veuillez voir avec Maitre Gépetto pour le transport du trésor. Regina, suis moi ma fille, nous devons parler. Toi aussi Zelena, les autres aidez au chargement.**_

Je regarde ma Princesse partir et Gothel se place devant moi, son âme est vraiment sombre et je me retiens de reculer.

 _ **-Il y avait une arche ici, où est-elle ?**_

 _ **-On n'a rien trouvé de ce genre, désoler je vais aider mon frère.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Bien, je suis contente de voir que tu es en un seul morceau ma fille, toute l'école parle de votre exploit Je suis fière de toi, ce trésor nous aidera à faire prospérer l'école encore longtemps. Dis-moi ce que tu veux comme récompense et tu l'obtiendras.**_

 _ **-Je veux que vous annuliez votre contre partie, j'aime Emma, je n'ai pas besoin de me le prouver en fréquentant d'autres personnes. De plus je ne souhaite pas la faire souffrir, svp acceptez.**_

 _ **-(Plisse le nez) Très bien, mais tu m'accordes une soirée où je pourrai te présenter à certains Princes et nobles intéressés par toi. Zelena se pliera aussi à cette coutume, maintenant dis moi ce que tu veux.**_

 _ **-Une journée de libre par mois, pour pouvoir aider le peuple, sans que vous interveniez.**_

 _ **-Accordez, je suppose que tes compagnons ont choisit leurs récompenses ?**_

 _ **-Oui mère, en plus de leurs épées, ils aimeraient chacun une armure complète.**_

 _ **-Accordé, Maitre Gépetto se chargera de leurs fabriquer cela.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas utile pour Emma et David, l'armure du Cygne et du Lion les protège déjà.**_

 _ **-Vraiment impressionnant pour leur âge, que veulent-ils alors ?**_

 _ **-L'orphelinat pour Emma, pour David il aimerait ramener de la poussière de fée chez lui. Lili aimerait garder l'œuf de Dragon, elle pense que c'est son frère et voudrait s'en occuper avec sa mère.**_

 _ **-Accordé, nous verrons le reste à l'école, y a-t-il des choses particulières que tu as remarquées ?**_

 _ **-Non mère, rien.**_

 _ **-Parfait, nous partons dès que tout est chargé.**_

Elle s'en va et je souris, Emma va être contente, l'orphelinat n'a plus rien à craindre et je vais pouvoir aider un peu notre peuple. J'ai même annulé son marché, je commence à me débrouiller en négociation. Bons ça aide aussi qu'elle soit ravie de notre victoire, mais bon.

 _ **-Pas mal Sist, je crois avoir une idée pour fermer ton esprit. Je verrai avec Maitre Gold si c'est possible une fois de retour à l'école.**_

 _ **-Merci Zeli, tu viens on rejoint tout le monde ?**_

 _ **-Tu veux dire ton petit Cygne ?**_

 _ **-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, elle a un prénom tu sais.**_

 _ **-Rentres les griffes, Emma est importante pour moi aussi, tu oublies que c'est l'une de mes Gardiennes.**_

 _ **-Zeli, un jour tu me diras la vérité ?**_

 _ **-Un jour oui, viens, il y a du travail qui nous attend.**_

On rejoint tout le monde et une semaine plus tard on était de retour à l'école où une grande cérémonie suivit d'un bal allait commencer. J'étais entrain de finir de me coiffer quand on frappe à ma porte. Je laisse limite la bouche ouverte devant une Emma resplendissante dans sa tenue de cérémonie au couleur de son clan, son épée accrochée à sa taille, on dirait un Chevalier des anciens temps. Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est la descendance de Lancelot, son aura et d'une pureté rare et je la dévore des yeux.

 _ **-Tu es magnifique Emma.**_

 _ **-Tu es sublime aussi, je suis venue chercher ma cavalière, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Non, je la connais, elle est comment ?**_

 _ **-Un peu plus petite que moi, brune, les yeux chocolat, un corps de rêve, une intelligence rare et un sourie pour laquelle on se damnerait, vraiment elle ne te dit rien ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Flatteuse, demain je peux t'accompagner à l'orphelinat, j'ai négocié une journée de libre par moi avec ma mère, j'aimerai la passer avec toi.**_

 _ **-Bien sur mon amour, on essayera le sifflet aussi, ça me démange depuis que nous sommes revenues. J'ai lu un livre, il y a tellement de créatures merveilleuses, ça fait rêver.**_

 _ **\- Lequel aimerais-tu ?**_

 _ **-Je serais heureuse quoi qui apparaissent car c'est un cadeau venant de toi.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu es d'humeur romantique ce soir mon amour ?**_

 _ **-Cela te dérange ?**_

 _ **-Non, c'est juste étonnant, quelque chose a changé en toi, je me demande juste ce qui a provoqué le déclic.**_

 _ **-Toi Gina, c'est toi qui est merveilleuse et je me suis rendue compte que si je voulais te garder près de moi, je devais te le montrer.**_

 _ **-Me montrer quoi ?**_

 _ **-Que je...**_

 _ **-Sist, par ici, mère va arriver la cérémonie va commencer.**_

Je soupire, embrasse Emma et monte sur l'estrade, j'espère que prochainement elle sera présente avec moi sur cette fichue estrade. Elle allait me dire une chose importante, peut être je t'aime ? Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête pour ces mots, même si je les attends, je sais que c'est le cas et qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour me les dire, ça doit être autre chose. Ma mère se lève et le silence se fait dans la salle, les récompenses commencent, ça va être une longue soirée.

 _ **-Seigneur Mushu, pour vous récompenser de la réussite de votre quête, je vous accorde un souhait mais aussi. L'épée Glamdring, une épée Elfe capable de repousser les ténèbres qui a appartenu au Magicien Gandalf le Blanc. L'amure des Guerriers légendaires, une caisse d'or, une caisse de diamant ainsi qu'un nouvel étalon.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, j'accepte ces présents et comme souhait, je souhaite devenir le maitre d'arme d'Emma durant son enseignement ici. De ce fait j'aimerai rester enseigner ici au moins cinq ans.**_

 _ **-Accordé, mais Emma est déjà l'apprenti de Maitre Leroy.**_

 _ **-J'ai vu avec lui majesté, il accepte de me laisser son apprentissage.**_

 _ **-Alors parfait, j'appelle maintenant Tink du clan de L'hippocampe.**_

Je crois que mon amour est choqué, je me reteins de rire en la regardant et Mulan lui passe la main devant ses yeux en pouffant de rire. Elle me regarde et dans ses yeux je peux voir tout son amour et je me sens fondre, Dieu que ça va être dure d'attendre le mariage. Elle sourit, surement consciente de mes pensées et je me concentre à nouveau sur la cérémonie.

 **POV Emma :**

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille la cérémonie, je suis devenue l'apprenti Principal de Mushu, en un claquement de doigt, bonjour la pression. Mulan semble ravie, elle dit que ça lui fera moins de concurrence pour voler la place de David l'année prochaine. Tink a demandé comme souhait de toujours partir en mission si David, Regina, Lili ou moi y étions. Cela lui a été accordé, c'est maintenant au tour de Killian. Il a demandé comme souhait de former une flotte qui lui a été accordé, en même temps que le bateau trouvé dans la grotte. Ruby a souhaité pouvoir construire sa meute, ça promet de grands moments. Elle a aussi eu comme présent une cape magique, lui permettant de gérer mieux ses transformations. Félix a souhaité pour mon plus grand étonnement de seconder Killian dans sa tache. Il semble avoir compris quel camp il veut défendre, alors qu'il était très proche de Peter, je ne l'ai pas vu lui adresser la parole depuis notre retour. Mulan a souhaité s'entrainer avec les Maitres une fois par semaine. Cela lui a été accordé, déjà qu'elle était redoutable, je plains ses ennemis. Merida a souhaité faire venir ses frères, cela lui a été accordé, malgré leur douze ans et qu'ils n'ont pas reçut l'appel. Apparemment Merlin a fait modifier cette loi je ne sais comment. Neal a souhaité un bâton enchanté, qui lui permet de contrôler les éléments. Daniel quand à lui a choisit un casque qui rend invincible, du trésor récupéré en plus de son armure magique et de son épée. Elsa a souhaité que sa mère obtienne une place à l'école, cela lui a été accordé aussi, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Anna. Des fois j'envie mes amis, d'avoir leurs parents près d'eux et puis je croise le regard de ma Princesse, de mon frère et je me souviens que moi aussi j'ai une famille. August a souhaité garder le bâton de Merlin, la Reine a râlé un peu mais le lui a accordé. David a choisit la poussière des fées comme prévu, Lili l'œuf de Dragon, c'est donc à moi de m'avancer vu que ma Princesse a déjà obtenu ses présents. Je m'incline et attend que la Reine parle, ce qui prend un moment.

 _ **-Trois caisses d'Or et de Diamants te seront données, plus la gestion de l'orphelinat de la cité. Ensuite en plus de ton Epée et ton armure, je t'offre un souhait. Ainsi qu'un étalon de mon écurie, Regina je suis sure se fera un plaisir de t'en faire choisir un.**_

 **(Rires)**

 _ **-Merci Majesté, j'accepte ces présents et comme souhait j'aimerai être reconnue officiellement comme la compagne de votre fille pour éviter tout malentendu à l'avenir sur des futurs prétendants ignorants sa situation.**_

Pour mon plus grand étonnement alors que je pensais qu'elle allait se retenir avec peine de m'envoyer une boule de feu, elle éclate de rire. Ma Princesse me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés, August et Zelena sont morts de rire aussi.

 _ **-Bien sur Princesse Elenna, je vous accorde votre souhait. Vous serez donc reconnue, et dorénavant assisterez ma fille dans tous ces devoirs. Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'objection Regina ?**_

 _ **-Non mère, je n'en ai pas.**_

Je souris, elle dévoile mon identité à tous, je savais bien qu'elle était fâchée, mais je trouve ça de bonne guerre. Je m'incline et la cérémonie prend fin, mes amis m'entourent et je cherche des yeux ma Princesse.

 _ **-Em, un jour la Reine va te rôtir pour ton impertinence.**_

 _ **-Je sais Ruby, je trouve qu'elle sait bien vengée en disant qui j'étais, d'ailleurs comment elle l'a appris ?**_

 _ **-La Reine finit toujours pas tout savoir petite sœur, mais je trouve que tu ne t'en ais pas trop mal sortie.**_

 _ **-Si tu le dis, j'espère que Regina n'est pas trop fâchée, je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce que j'ai fait.**_

 _ **-Ta Princesse t'attend pour ouvrir le bal, c'est devenu un de tes devoirs maintenant que tu es devenue sa compagne.**_

 _ **-Ha, dis Snow tu m'apprendras tous ces trucs, je ne voudrais pas lui faire honte.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ok Swan, je t'apprendrai, files maintenant, elle t'attend.**_

Je repère enfin ma Princesse et me dirige vers elle faisant voler ma cape, je m'incline et lui tend la main en souriant.

 _ **-Vous m'accordez cette danse Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Celle-ci et toutes celles que tu voudras Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Juste Emma stp, j'ai un peu de mal avec le titre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est pour te punir Princesse, te voila coincée avec moi pour de bon, tu t'en rends compte ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler, mais savoir et ceux même si c'était durant une soirée seulement qu'on allait te tourner autour me révulsait. J'ai encore un peu de mal à te partager, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **-Pas moi, dorénavant je ne serai plus seule sur cette fichue estrade, Zelena et Daniel ont Robin et Elsa pour les soutenir.**_

 _ **-Robin et Elsa sont aussi reconnus comme compagnons et compagne officielle.**_

 _ **-Robin est même fiancé à ma sœur, vu qu'il est Prince, ça n'a pas posé problème à ma mère d'accepter. Pour Daniel et Elsa c'est comme pour nous.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas fâchée alors ?**_

 _ **-Non mon amour, je te remercie même. Savoir que tu revendiques notre amour comme ça, me réchauffe le cœur.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, tu as soif ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu m'apportes du cidre ?**_

 _ **-Tout de suite ma Princesse, (Embrasse) maintenant je peux faire ça, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Tu as toujours pu, je vais parler avec Maitre Archie, à tout de suite.**_

Je m'éloigne limite en sautillant de bonheur, si bien que je ne remarque pas que beaucoup me regarde en chuchotant. Par contre ce n'est pas le cas de mon frère qui se place devant moi le regard noir pour un groupe d'élèves de quatrièmes années apparemment.

 _ **-Un souci Gus ?**_

 _ **-Non, profites de ta soirée, on parlera demain.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, je vais rejoindre Gina alors, à plus tard grand frère.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Après cette cérémonie, les mois ont défilé sans autres incidents majeurs. Avec Emma tout va bien, l'enseignement de Maitre Mushu lui réussit et je la vois plus épanouie de jour en jour. La fin d'année approche, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça presque un an que j'ai rencontré Emma. Je souris en touchant mon pendentif, il a fusionné avec celui d'entraide. Du coup il représente le cygne, tenant dans ses pattes la pierre. Maitre Maléfique a dis que ce bijou est un des plus puissant qu'elle ait vu. Je cherche un cadeau à faire, car c'est son anniversaire, même si elle a essayé de me le cacher. August m'a dis qu'elle n'aimait pas le fêter, car cela lui rappelait juste le jour où elle avait perdu sa famille. Mais ça c'était avant, je suis bien décidée à faire de cette journée une réussite. Je me suis donc arrangée pour qu'on soit toutes les deux libres et que le soir tous nos amis nous retrouvent à l'auberge. Je retrouve donc mon amour, entrain de brosser Nuage son étalon en sifflant un air magnifique.

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bonjour, il va devenir rapidement aussi beau que Rocinante à cette allure, tu le chouchoutes trop.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ne l'écoutes pas Nuage, elle est juste jalouse que je m'occupe de toi et pas d'elle.**_

 _ **-(Frappe l'épaule) Idiote, viens je te kidnappe pour le reste de la journée.**_

 _ **-Ha oui et qu'a donc prévu ma Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Surprise et avant de râler que tu n'aimes pas ça, penses, que je peux t'obliger à prendre le thé avec ma mère encore une fois.**_

Je souris en la voyant grimacé, je trouve qu'elle s'en sort bien avec le protocole mais ma mère ça reste un sujet difficile. Je vois bien qu'elle fait des efforts pour bien s'entendre avec elle et je l'embrasse tendrement.

 _ **-Tu sais, je pense qu'il est temps d'utiliser ce sifflet. On n'a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper avec le retour des cours et la gestion de l'orphelinat. Plus ton entrainement avec Maitre Mushu, moi avec celui de Maitre Maléfique.**_

 _ **-C'est sur que c'est intense, mais j'apprends tellement, et puis je ne veux pas te faire honte.**_

 _ **-Oublies ça, tu es parfaite, tous les Maitre t'apprécient, tu as atteint un excellent niveau en seulement une année.**_

 _ **-J'ai appris que nous allons voir un peu de vacances, tu as des choses de prévues ?**_

 _ **-Rien de prévu, une idée ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerai aller voir les Elfes, en apprendre plus sur mes origines, et j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes ?**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas sure d'être bien accueillie là-bas, je suis la fille de celle qui les a détruit.**_

 _ **-Justement tu es sa fille, pas elle et j'aimerai que tu sois près de moi, Elsa et Daniel viennent aussi, comme Snow et Anna.**_

 _ **-Alors je viendrai, vas-y siffle, je suis curieuse de voir ce qui va apparaître.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi.**_

Je la regarde siffler, sa lumière l'entoure et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Ce n'est pas plus mal que nous ayons été occupées, j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Cela a faillit déraper quelques fois, comme le soir de mon anniversaire ou lors du bal qui fêtait la création de l'école. Le sifflet s'arrête et apparaît devant nous des Fées des éléments, je retiens mon souffle. C'est impossible, elles sont censées avoir disparues depuis des temps oubliés. Celle du Feu s'avance et regarde Emma qui ne bouge pas un muscle, les Fées sont connues pour avoir un caractère bien trempé.

 _ **-Tu es la Princesse Elenna ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais je préfère Emma.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'Elenna n'a pas eu le temps d'exister.**_

 _ **-Alors je t'appellerai Emma, je suis Flamme, je sais ce n'est pas très originale, mes parents avait un sens de l'humour douteux. Je te présente mes sœurs, Aqua, Tempête, Terra, Tashia et Angèle. Qui est la personne près de toi ?**_

 _ **-Je suis la Princesse Regina, Emma est mon âme-sœur.**_

 _ **-Tu es forte et tu aimes mon Maitre énormément, je le sens. Un grand pouvoir coule aussi en toi, même si une part de ce pouvoir te fait peur.**_

 _ **-Les ténèbres cherchent à me posséder, j'ai peur de sombrer un jour.**_

Emma resserre sa prise sur ma main et je lui souris tendrement, il est rare que je parle de ce genre de choses. Mais c'est une mauvaise idée de mentir à une Fée, surtout à une des éléments.

 _ **-Je te protègerai mon amour, jamais je ne te laisserai sombrer dans les ténèbres.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon cœur.**_

 _ **-Je t'apprendrai à nous utiliser, cette bague permet de nous invoquer au besoin. Le sifflet ne servait qu'à nous faire venir dans ce monde, il est inutilisable maintenant.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci Flamme.**_

 _ **-De rien et Princesse, joyeux anniversaire.**_

Elle disparaît et je voit Emma danser d'un pied sur l'autre, ne comprenant pas son trouble, je souris et la serre dans mes bras pour la calmer.

 _ **-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te le cacher, c'est un jour que je n'aime pas particulièrement.**_

 _ **-Et bien laisses moi arranger ça, si nous allions au Lac ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je connais un coin où nous serons tranquilles, viens.**_

Je grimpe sur Rocinante et elle sur Nuage qui semble tout content de sortir. De loin je vois Ruby, Lily, Daniel et Elsa nous suivre. Nos amis semblent vouloir nous laisser entre nous mais nous garde à l'œil. Arrivée au lac je claque des doigts et nous enferme dans une barrière, seuls nos amis au besoin peuvent y rentrer.

 _ **-Il faudra m'apprendre à faire ça, c'est utile pour être tranquilles. Les autres ?**_

 _ **-Tu les as vus aussi ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ils pensent être discrets, mais c'est raté.**_

 _ **-Au moins ce ne sont pas des soldats cette fois ci.**_

 _ **-Oui, on va se baigner, il fait chaud.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

Je rentre dans l'eau avec plaisir et Emma m'enlace, j'adore quand elle fait ça et je me laisser aller dans ses bras musclés.

 _ **-Dire que dans un mois l'appel aura lieu à nouveau.**_

 _ **-Oui, cela me semble si loin et pourtant un an n'est pas encore passé.**_

 _ **-Oui, cela fait cet effet là une fois à l'école.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-August, Belle, Katherine et Frederick entament leur dernière année d'études. Mon frère pense rester à l'école, comme Belle d'ailleurs, et ta sœur, elle a des projets ?**_

 _ **-Son mariage surement, il est prévu pour Noël, dans ma famille il est de coutume de se marier à cette période, et Zelena aura 21 ans révolus.**_

 _ **-Mais pas Robin, ça ne fait rien ?**_

 _ **-Non, dans son royaume on peut se marier à partir de 16 ans, donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là.**_

 _ **-Je dois donc attendre quatre ans avant de pouvoir t'épouser, c'est affreusement long.**_

 _ **-Impatiente mon amour ?**_

 _ **-Et bien j'avoue que cela devient dur.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **-De rester sage quand je me retrouve seule avec toi dans une pièce, ou comme maintenant dans un endroit tranquille.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je sais, si ça peut te rassurer au Royaume des Elfes c'est 16 ans aussi l'âge pour se marier.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suppose que deux ans, c'est mieux que quatre. On va manger, j'ai loupé le petit déjeuner pour m'occuper de nuage tranquillement.**_

 _ **-Viens, j'ai tout prévu.**_

On attache nos chevaux et on rentre dans l'auberge où on s'est rencontré avec Regina. Enfin la rencontre officielle, voyant tous nos amis présents je secoue la tête et m'installe près de Lili et Sarah qui semblent avoir une conversation animée.

 _ **-Emma dit à Sarah que je suis un Dragon, elle dit que je suis trop mignonne pour ça.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai que tu est mignonne, mais c'est aussi un Dragon, le jour de l'appel tu verras.**_

Apparemment c'est exceptionnel de pouvoir sortir de l'école, mon frère n'a pas pu le faire durant trois ans. Mais les lois changent, merci Merlin.

 _ **-Je t'en prie mon enfant. Joyeux anniversaire, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès cette année, je suis fier de toi.**_

 _ **-Regina et mes amis m'aident beaucoup.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, appuies toi sur eux et tu remporteras de grandes victoires.**_

 _ **-Seigneur Merlin, vous pouvez me parler de Nimue ?**_

 _ **-Elle a été mon premier grand amour, pour me sauver elle a rejoint l'obscurité. Mais c'est surtout car les ténèbres l'attiraient qu'elle y a succombé si facilement.**_

 _ **\- Comment fait-elle pour pénétrer l'esprit de Regina ?**_

 _ **-De la même manière que moi, mais ta Princesse est forte, elle trouvera le moyen de la repousser définitivement. Tu l'aideras à cela, comme elle t'a aidé pour d'autres choses.**_

 _ **-Le Seigneur Lancelot m'a dis que vous aviez un fils, vous l'avez oublié ?**_

 _ **-Une partie de ma mémoire m'a été volée, par celle qui m'a enfermé ici. Il n'est pas encore temps que je t'en parle, profites donc de ta journée, de ta Princesse et de tes amis.**_

 _ **-Je le retrouverai, qu'importe où il se trouve, j'irai le chercher et on vous libérera, je vous le promets.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon enfant, nous avons encore le temps, ne t'en fais pas.**_

Je regarde ma Princesse rire avec Elsa et la tire sur la piste de danse, elle se laisse faire volontiers et je l'embrasse. Finalement fêter son anniversaire, ce n'est pas si terrible.

 _ **-Merci ma Princesse, je t'aime.**_

Ces yeux s'illuminent et de bonheur, je sais que je ne lui dis pas assez souvent ces mots, mais elle ne me le reproche jamais. Je resserre mes bras autour de son corps et danse un moment en silence, du coin de l'œil je vois Graham s'approcher et serre un peu les dents.

 _ **\- Laisses-lui une chance stp, c'est mon ami et c'est un homme bien.**_

 _ **-Emma, joyeux anniversaire.**_

 _ **-Merci Graham, tu t'amuses bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'aimerai te demander une chose ?**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-D'après toi qu'elles sont mes chances avec Mulan.**_

Je me retiens de rire, aucune, zéro nada, mais Regina m'a dit de faire un effort pour être gentille avec lui.

 _ **-Je pense que tu devrais tenter ailleurs, le cœur de Mulan, comme le mien n'est plus libre.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Grand Dieu non, je ne parlais pas amoureusement parlant, mais dans un combat.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Elle va te faire manger le sol, je n'ai jamais réussit à la battre encore.**_

 _ **\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'entrainer plus, bonne fin de soirée à vous deux.**_

Il s'éloigne et Regina accroche un bracelet de cuire finement tressé à mon poignet, il est magnifique, je me souviens l'avoir vu sur le marché à notre dernière journée de libre.

 _ **-Tu me gâtes trop.**_

 _ **-Je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Merci mon amour, et si on rentrait à l'école, j'aimerai finir cette journée dans tes bras.**_

 _ **-Ils sont tout à toi.**_

A peine franchit les portes de sa chambre que je l'embrasse, finalement deux ans c'est vraiment long. Je vois qu'elle lutte pour garder ses mains sages et je rigole, il vaut mieux arrêter là.

 _ **-Em je...**_

Ces pupilles son dilatées et ses yeux ont viré au noir, jamais personne ne m'avait regardé avec autant de désir et je déglutis.

 _ **-Je t'aime Gina, je n'aimerai jamais que toi pour l'éternité, alors fais moi tienne.**_

A peine j'ai finit ma phrase qu'elle écrase ses lèvres contre les mienne et me porte jusqu'au lit. Ma nuit fut remplit de douceur et d'amour. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je m'endors dans les bras de ma Princesse, qui j'espère a été comblée autant que moi.

 _ **-Je t'aime, merci de m'avoir offert cette nuit, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça, tu as été parfaite.**_

 _ **-Merci ma Princesse, c'est toi qui es parfaite.**_

Un dernier baiser et je m'endors, mais tout bonne chose a une fin, je suis propulsée dans une vision. Où je me vois déchainer les éléments sur une armée de Cavaliers Noirs. Je tourne la tête et voit le corps de David et Snow mais aussi de milliers d'Elfes et je me réveille en hurlant.

 _ **-Chut, je suis là, viens dans mes bras, qu'est ce qui se passe mon amour ?**_

 _ **-Le Royaume de David va être attaqué, il faut que je parte les aider.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** Angel

 **POV Emma :**

Les portes allaient s'ouvrir, cela fait un an que mon monde a basculé maintenant, un an que je suis devenue un symbole pour tous. Je redresse les épaules et me place derrière mon Maitre, ma Princesse n'est pas loin et je lui fais un clin d'œil malicieux. Si il ya bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que ma place est à ses cotés, à jamais je la protégerais et ceux même de moi même.

 _ **-Après le discoure de la Reine, tu auras la journée de libre.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre.**_

 _ **-Tu es nostalgique ?**_

 _ **-Beaucoup de choses ont changé pour moi durant cette dernière année. J'essaie encore de comprendre où est ma place et ce qu'on attend de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Que désires-tu, toi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, protéger ma Princesse, être avec elle, mais j'ai aussi un devoir envers mon peuple. Mon cœur est partagé ces derniers temps, Maitre Maléfique a dit que ma vision n'était pas pour tout de suite, que j'avais encore du temps. Mais d'ici quelques mois, il me faudra faire un choix impossible.**_

 _ **-Sauver ton peuple et quitter l'école ou ne rien faire et laisser tomber dans l'oublie les Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, une part de moi, la plus égoïste, pense que je ne leur dois rien, mais d'un autre côté, je suis censée être la sauveuse, si j'abandonne mon propre peuple, comment je pourrai encore me regarder dans une glace ? Il n'y a pas de bon choix dans cette situation.**_

 _ **-Quoi que tu décides je serai près de toi, tu n'es pas seule Emma.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maitre, cela fait partie du problème.**_

Il me sourit gentiment et me libère après la cérémonie d'ouverture, je rejoins ma Princesse en m'inclinant au passage devant la Reine qui discute avec Maitre Gold.

 _ **-Tu as du temps à m'accorder ma Princesse ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Toujours pour toi, tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ?**_

 _ **-Je dois faire une démonstration de combat avec Mulan et David à 15h, sinon on peut faire ce que tu veux.**_

 _ **-Allons nous promener alors, il y a de nombreux stands intéressants cette année et de nombreux marchands.**_

 _ **-Je te suis Princesse, j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'on se retrouvait à l'auberge à midi.**_

 _ **-Parfait, viens il fait un temps magnifique, profitons en.**_

Elle me tire par la main et je lui souris tendrement, si je pars au Royaume des Elfes, je l'abandonne elle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter cette séparation, sa place est ici mais la mienne...

 _ **-Mon amour, cesses de te tourmenter, profitons de cette journée, stp.**_

 _ **-Excuse moi, après nos démonstrations, nous devrions partir faire une ballade à cheval, Nuage se sent un peu abandonné ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **-C'est un très bonne idée, regardes un marchand du désert, ils sont rares.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Le désert est difficile à traverser, beaucoup de caravanes tombent entre les mains de brigands. Ils ramènent toujours des merveilles, peut on s'arrêter un instant ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je vais regarder aussi.**_

On se dirige donc vers son stand qui est assez grand et je regarde ses marchandises, il y a de belles choses. J'entends des cris et je lève les yeux pour tomber sur le marchand hurlant sur un enfant qu'il était empoté. Il lève la main pour lui donner une gifle mais j'intercepte son bras et le regarde durement. Il perd ses couleurs en voyant mon uniforme et surtout en voyant Regina derrière moi.

 _ **-Cette caisse est bien trop lourde pour un enfant de cet âge marchand, il est normal qu'il la fasse tomber. Je payerai ce qu'il a cassé, ne le frappez pas.**_

 _ **-C'est un idiot, il ne parle même pas et ne comprend rien, je me suis fait arnaquer en l'achetant à ses nomades.**_

 _ **-Vous l'avez acheté combien ?**_

 _ **-Cinq diamants, il en vaut à peine un.**_

 _ **-L'esclavagisme est interdit dans ce Royaume Marchand, voici vos 5 Diamants, partez et ne revenez jamais ici ou vous finirez vos jours dans un cachot, l'enfant reste ici, vous avez quelque chose à redire à ma décision ?**_

 _ **-Non, je pars sur le champ, prenez au moins une marchandise en plus de l'enfant, il ne vaut pas tout cet argent, croyez moi. Pourquoi vous encombrer avec un empoté pareil ?**_

 _ **-Comment il s'appelle ?**_

 _ **-Aucune idée, je le siffle.**_

Cette fois s'en est trop et je sens ma Magie débordée dangereusement, l'enfant c'est recroquevillé dans un coin et Regina pose la main sur mon épaule. Mon frère apparaît derrière moi, suivi de près par David et le reste de mes Gardiens.

 _ **-Emma respires, tu effraies le petit.**_

Je tourne mes yeux vers le petit et souffle un grand coup, mon frère soulève le marchand par le col et je m'agenouille devant lui. Je le regarde et mon cœur se serre, ses yeux me rappelle quelqu'un, étrange.

 _ **-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre gamin, je m'appelle Emma, tu vas venir avec moi. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu seras bien traité, tu pourras manger à ta faim et tu auras des vêtements à ta taille, ok ?**_

Je lui tends la main en souriant et il la saisit doucement, je me relève et fusille le marchand du regard, qui commence à comprendre qu'il vient d'énerver la mauvaise personne.

 _ **-Désolé de vous avoir déranger, vous pouvez aller à vos occupations, je m'en occupe avec Regina et August.**_

Je vois Lili et David hésiter mais ils se font entrainer par Mulan et Merida qui ont compris que je souhaite être un peu tranquille aujourd'hui. Ruby est transformée en louve et n'a pas l'air de décider à bouger, je lui caresse la tête et m'avance vers le marchand. Regina n'intervient pas, elle me laisse gérer et je l'en remercie.

 _ **-Quel est le nom du Clan des Nomades à qui vous l'avez acheté ?**_

 _ **-Le Clan de l'Eau, je ne l'ai pas maltraité cet enfant, il est bien mieux avec moi, qu'avec eux.**_

 _ **-Vous me dégoutez, partez d'ici, puisque vous avez une si haute opinion de l'espèce humaine, vos marchandises et l'enfant restent ici. Mon frère va vous escorter aux portes de la ville, si je vous revois un jour ici, je vous assure que vous le regretterez, prenez votre argent, vos affaires et partez.**_

 _ **-Il me faut au moins un cheval et des provisions, je ne survivrai pas dans le désert sinon.**_

 _ **-Partez, viens gamin on va t'emmener voir Sarah.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je fais signe à August de prendre un cheval et de partir avec le marchand, Emma est trop gentille, je l'aurai fait enfermer pour un long moment. Je regarde l'enfant qui s'accroche à la main d'Emma comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'il a 6 ans c'est le bout du monde. Il semble assez maigre, et je vois plusieurs bleus ici et là sur son corps. Il ose dire qu'il ne l'a pas maltraité après ça, un élan de colère me prend et je souffle pour me calmer. Je glisse ma main dans celle de mon amour et on marche jusqu'à l'orphelinat, Ruby sur les talons qui semble décider à ne pas nous lâcher de la journée.

 _ **-Maitre Eva va arriver, elle pourra sans doute nous dire d'où il vient. Et le soigner, il à de nombreux bleus et semble épuisé.**_

 _ **-Quand l'as-tu avertit ?**_

 _ **-Au moment où tu as arrêté la main du marchand, je te connais mon amour, je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé là-bas en assistant à ce genre de scène.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée Gina, je gâche notre journée de ...aille Ruby arrête de me mordre.**_

Je pouffe de rire en voyant Ruby remuer la queue fière d'elle et glisse ma main sur la joue de ma compagne tendrement.

 _ **-C'est sa façon à elle de te dire de te taire, ne t'excuses pas d'être qui tu es mon Ange.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, regardes gamin on est arrivées, viens.**_

Sarah nous accueille en souriant et on rentre, les enfants sautent au cou d'Emma et le petit se cache un peu derrière ses jambes. Je m'accroupis devant lui, il a les yeux aussi verts qu'Emma, mais il est brun. Je lui tends la main qu'il saisit et lui montre l'endroit pendant que mon amour fait face aux assauts des plus petits en riant.

 _ **-Ici tu seras en sécurité, je te présente Sarah, elle s'occupe de cet endroit.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, toi. La chambre d'Emma est la seule de libre, je vous laisse lui montrer Altesse ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Emma va t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, viens poussin.**_

Il semble chercher Emma des yeux mais me suit quand même, Je lui montre la chambre et Emma arrive enfin. Il saute se coller à elle et elle pose la main sur sa tête en souriant.

 _ **-Tu seras bien ici, on vient au moins une fois par mois. Sarah est très gentille, si tu as le moindre problème tu dois aller la voir. On doit te laisser maintenant, mais d'abord il te faut un nom, tu as une préférence ?**_

Le petit secoue la tête et mon amour me regarde, je réfléchis un moment, c'est délicat de donner un nom.

 _ **-Tu aime Angel ?**_

 _ **-C'est très joli, ça te plait ?**_

Le petit semble réfléchir et approuve d'un mouvement timide de la tête, je souris rassurée et Emma me vole un baiser pour me remercier.

 _ **-Voila qui est décidé, on doit retrouver tout le monde pour manger, allons vois Sarah pour tout lui expliquer pour Angel et rejoignons les.**_

Angel caresse Ruby qui étrangement ne dit rien, après quelques petites explications on va pour partir mais Angel s'accroche à la taille d'Emma en tremblant.

 _ **-Laisses le venir avec nous, il a besoin d'être rassuré, on l'emmènera à Sarah avant les fermetures des portes.**_

 _ **-Tu en penses quoi gamin, ça te dit de rencontrer nos amis et de venir manger avec nous ?**_

Il approuve vivement et on se met en route, Ruby l'a placé sur son dos et il semble ravi. Une fois à l'auberge on retrouve nos amis et Killian s'approche de Ruby en souriant.

 _ **-Tu te transformes en guimauve Love ?**_

Ruby fait claquer ses dents près de son mollet et on rigole, je m'assois près de Tink et le petit se colle à moi, vu qu'Emma est partit commander.

 _ **-Qui est ce ?**_

 _ **-Il s'appelle Angel, Emma l'a sauvé d'un marchand du Désert, il est assez craintif.**_

 _ **-Ha vous voila, vous étiez déjà partis quand je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat.**_

 _ **-Pardon Maitre, nous avions rdv ici et le petit ne voulait pas quitter Emma.**_

 _ **-Vu comment il te colle, je dirais qu'il t'apprécie aussi.**_

 _ **-Maitre Eva, merci d'être venue. Viens Angel tu n'as rien craindre de la Reine Eva. Elle est très gentille, c'est une amie.**_

 _ **-Allons pendre une chambre, on sera plus tranquille.**_

Emma tend la main et le petit s'en saisit aussitôt, je reste assise mais le petit me regarde avec insistance et je finis par me lever en lui tendant la main qui saisit en souriant.

 _ **-Cela nous fait un entrainement pour quand le notre sera là, on vous suit Maitre.**_

Une fois dans la chambre Maitre Eva récite la formule et un frisson me prend en voyant l'image apparaitre d'un homme habillé en noir. Emma semble aussi touchée car elle regarde la femme avec les yeux écarquillés.

 _ **-C'est ma mère mais...**_

 _ **-C'est le Roi Sorcier, c'est impossible il est mort avec le dernier élu du Clan du Cygne.**_

Le petit s'est collé à moi en tremblant et je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer, Emma semble choquée et Maitre Eva pose sa main sur son épaule.

 _ **-Tu dois l'emmener à l'école, je vais prévenir la Reine. Après l'appel nous éclaircirons tout ça, vois avec David si il sait quelque chose aussi.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) J'ai un petit frère ?**_

Le petit saute de mes bras et viens enlacer Emma qui le serre fort contre elle, je souris attendrie et m'assois près d'eux.

 _ **-Bienvenue dans la famille Angel, il semblerait que tu vas rester avec nous un moment.**_

Plus tard on raconte l'histoire à nos amis qui nous écoutent religieusement, Angel joue avec Ruby qui est définitivement en mode guimauve avec le petit.

 _ **-Maman va faire une attaque.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je sais Zeli, le Roi Sorcier, s'il est un mélange des deux, sa magie risque d'être encore plus puissante que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Pour l'instant rentrons, on avisera plus tard, Em, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je dois parler à David.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Ma mère est morte il y a quinze ans, seul son âme a survécut et elle est protégée par le Cygne. Le Roi Sorcier a été vaincu il y a très longtemps, donc comment Angel peut être mon frère ? Pourtant je le ressens au plus profond de moi, il est de mon sang. Son âme est magnifique, un mélange d'or et de bleu. David me voyant approcher s'arrête de parler avec Snow et mes amis me regardent.

 _ **-Tu crois que c'est possible ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Emma, j'étais très jeune quand le Roi et la Reine sont morts comme tu le sais. Mais de ce que je sais, la Reine et le Roi étaient ensembles depuis leur adolescence, donc si Angel est ton frère, ça ne peux être qu'une manipulation magique complexe.**_

 _ **-Il est de mon sang je le sais, c'est comme pour toi et Elsa en dix fois pire.**_

 _ **-Si le Roi Sorcier est toujours parmi nous, il doit être trop faible pour intervenir vraiment dans notre monde. Il a du imaginer un plan, un plan qui doit impliquer Angel, tu comptes faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Snow, déjà on va finir cette journée de l'appel, après nous verrons bien.**_

 _ **-Je vais envoyer un message à mon père pour l'avertir de tout ça, il aura peut être des réponses, tu as fait d'autre rêve sur l'attaque ?**_

 _ **-Non, Maitre Maléfique que nous avons encore du temps, ça se passait durant l'été.**_

 _ **-Très bien, on devrait y aller, nos Maitres doivent nous attendre.**_

Je secoue la tête et marche vers la sortie, Angel est avec Regina, sitôt qu'il me voit il se colle à moi et mon cœur se serre.

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas gamin, je te protégerai, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus, tu veux voir ta sœur se battre ?**_

Le petit me regarde avec interrogation, je commence donc à lui raconter l'appel, l'école et ma vie en général. August et Ruby nous suit tranquillement, je me tourne vers mon grand frère et le regarde un moment, il semble morose. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en inquiéter qu'on arrive sur la place, je rejoins donc mon Maitre. Angel est avec Regina qui lui tient la main, cette vision me fait sourire, elle sera une mère formidable le moment venu.

 _ **-Eva m'a raconté, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Maitre, j'ignore comment une telle chose est possible. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que nous somme liés, je l'ai ressenti tout de suite. Seulement je pensais que c'était parce qu'il était maltraité et triste.**_

 _ **-Un régiment est partit dans le désert arrêter le Clan des Nomades de l'Eau, ils auront surement des réponses.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère Maitre.**_

Je me bats avec Mulan aux bâtons, ayant besoin d'évacuer un peu la pression, je ne retiens pas mes coups. Je sais qu'elle peut les encaisser facilement et décharge donc une partie de ma colère comme ça. Le bâton de Mulan vole mais je me retrouve quand même à Terre vu qu'elle m'a fauché les jambes. La foule applaudit et Mulan me relève en souriant.

 _ **-Pas mal Swan, la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir mon amie.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on sera nombreux à protéger le petit, au tour de David de prendre une leçon, admires l'artiste.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je pari une bière sur toi, fais le transpirer.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir.**_

Je rejoins ma Princesse et mon frère, à nouveau il se colle à moi et je m'accroupis devant lui.

 _ **-Dis moi une chose gamin, tu sais qui tu es ?**_

Il secoue la tête et je souffle, c'est problématique qu'il ne puisse pas parler tout de même ? Je vais l'emmener à Maitre Whale, peut-être qu'il pourra découvrir d'où vient son mal ?

 _ **-Gina, je vais emmener Angel voir Maitre Whale, on se retrouve aux écuries ou tu veux venir ?**_

A nouveau mon frère regarde ma Princesse et elle lui tend la main, August suit sans un mot et je cale mon pas sur lui.

 _ **-A quel point c'est mauvais ?**_

 _ **-L'Emma que tu vois, a perdu sa faculté à aimer à espérer et a commencé à changer après la mort de son frère. Bien sur c'est la mort de Regina qui l'a fait définitivement sombrer, mais Angel y a grandement contribué. Il n'est apparu que dans trois de tes autres vies, et à chaque fois il meure et tu sombres.**_

 _ **-C'est vraiment mon frère alors ?**_

 _ **-Oui du moins dans cette vie là, dans une autre vie il était ton meilleur ami. Tu sais que le futur bouge constamment et il est difficile de s'y retrouver même pour moi.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes vraiment ?**_

 _ **-C'est toi qui le tue Em, il sombre du côté du mal et tu es obligée de l'arrêter. Il va te détruire, mon cœur ne supporte plus tout ça, je ne peux pas te perdre encore, je n'y survivrai pas.**_

 _ **-Que veux tu que je fasse Gus, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, c'est mon frère et c'est encore une enfant.**_

 _ **-Je suis ton frère aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il reste près de toi, confies le à Sarah, stp.**_

 _ **-Gus, bien sur que tu es mon frère, tu as toujours été la pour moi, mais je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes. Il n'a rien fait, il n'a que moi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner aussi.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) D'accord, stp restes prudente avec lui, pour l'instant il semble innocent mais ça peut vite changer.**_

 _ **-Je te promets de rester sur mes gardes, on est arrivés, va retrouver un peu Belle, profites de cette journée, on se retrouve plus tard.**_

 _ **-D'accord, de toute façon Regina est là, elle veillera sur toi.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas August, je protège ta sœur, va te reposer.**_

 _ **-Merci Regina, à plus tard.**_

Je regarde Angel, il regarde tristement August partir, il a du sentir sa méfiance, comment expliquer ça à un enfant de six ans au juste ?

 **POV Regina :**

Je regardais Whale examiner Angel, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'arrive pas à le voir comme une menace mais August si. Ce qui suffit à m'inquiéter pour Emma, elle semble déjà prête à tout pour lui, ce que je peux comprendre. Je ressens pareil pour Zeli ou même Elsa et Tink. Je ne ressens aucune magie noire en lui, elle réagirait à la mienne et ce n'est pas le cas. Ma mère doit en savoir plus maintenant, je devrais aller la voir avant la cérémonie de l'appel de ce soir, ça serait plus prudent. Je regarde Ruby assise sagement devant l'infirmerie, c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui et vu que lutter contre sa transformation l'épuise, elle a décidé de rester en louve jusqu'à demain. Elle me pousse et je souris, elle a compris que je dois y aller, elle surveille Emma et Angel.

 _ **-Emma, je dois aller voir ma mère, Ruby reste près de vous, on se retrouve aux écuries dans une petite demi-heure, ça te va ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, je reste avec Angel alors, à plus tard.**_

Elle me vole un baiser et rentre s'assoir près d'Angel qui subit son examen magique sans broncher, je lui fais un signe de la main et il me répond en souriant. Non vraiment j'ai du mal à voir autre chose en lui qu'un enfant terrifié, le marchand, il faut le rattraper au plus vite, ma mère va vouloir l'interroger et moi aussi.

 _ **-Gina, tu es dans la Lune, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.**_

 _ **-Désolé Daniel, les événements sont inquiétants et je m'inquiète pour Emma.**_

 _ **-Je peux faire quelques choses ?**_

 _ **-Dis à August de prévenir les soldats, ils doivent me ramener le marchand au plus vite. Je dois lui poser plus de questions, je suis sûr qu'il n'as pas tout dis.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, on se retrouve pour la cérémonie de l'appel ?**_

 _ **-Oui, à plus tard, merci Danny.**_

 _ **-De rien, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, on va gérer ça comme d'habitude.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je sais, à tout à l'heure.**_

Je sais que ma mère doit être dans la salle du conseil, donc je me dirigeais vers la salle d'un bon pas. Emma apparaît devant moi et je me stop, c'est encore un avertissement.

 _ **-August a tord, les gens ne naissent pas méchants, on le devient. Mon frère a été retrouvé bien plus tard dans ma version, il avait déjà quatorze ans. Il était marqué par les épreuves, mais il rester gentil. Mais j'ai eu peur de ses pouvoirs et j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de lui. Ta mère l'a utilisé pour asseoir son autorité et il s'est senti abandonné à nouveau. Il a rejoint nos ennemis à ses 16 ans, je l'ai tué à 18.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas lui l'ennemi, c'est le Roi Sorcier, fais en sorte de le tuer avant qu'il ne mette la main sur lui.**_

 _ **-Tu sembles de plus en plus mal Emma. Quel âge as-tu dans ton temps ?**_

 _ **-Je vais sur mes trente ans, je n'y arriverai surement pas, voyager dans le temps pompe les dernières forces qu'il me reste. Mais c'es le prix à payer pour réparer mes erreurs.**_

 _ **-Alors arrêtes, on se débrouillera. Je te jure de ne jamais l'abandonner et de le protéger, comme mon Emma.**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu le feras, cette fois tu dois t'opposer à ta mère Gina.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, je te le jure, stp arrêtes de venir dans mon temps, tu dois te ménager, les autres te laissent faire ?**_

 _ **-Il ne me reste personne, je dois au moins essayer d'arranger les choses avant de mourir.**_

 _ **-Comment s'appelait ton frère dans ton temps ?**_

 _ **-Orion, mon temps est écoulé, fais attention à toi ma douce Princesse.**_

 _ **-Emma attends, la guerre des Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Je reviendrai juste avant, occupes toi d'un problème à la fois. (Disparaît)**_

Zelena me regarde, elle a apparemment vu l'appariation d'Emma aussi puisqu'elle me serre l'épaule en soutien. Voir mon amour si brisée me rend malade, comment j'ai pu l'abandonner ainsi ?

 _ **-Emma est venue te voir, c'est ça qui t'a fait changer, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais je le voulais aussi, je ne savais juste pas comment faire pour recoller les morceaux entre nous. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?**_

 _ **-Non, quoi ?**_

 _ **-Sois juste sa grande sœur Zeli, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et prouves le lui et tout se passera bien.**_

 _ **-Elle avait raison.**_

 _ **-Oui, tu comptes faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Les protéger, tu es avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Toujours Sist.**_

 _ **-Ha mes filles, vous tombez bien, Eva m'a mise au courant, j'aimerai voir cet enfant.**_

 _ **-Il se fait ausculter par Maitre Whale pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Bien en suite emmène le moi avec Emma, nous devons voir s'il représente un danger ou non.**_

 _ **-C'est un enfant mère.**_

 _ **-C'est une anomalie, il ne devrait pas exister, mais on peut se servir de lui à notre avantage. Le Roi Sorcier ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'on le trouve avant lui.**_

 _ **-Emma est sa sœur, vous savez comment ça va se passer si elle l'apprend que vous comptez vous servir de lui.**_

 _ **-Elle obéira, je trouve qu'elle fait des progrès dessus d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle aime Regina plus que tout et tu le sais, on ne te laissera pas faire, pas cette fois.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, ses pouvoirs pourraient servir.**_

 _ **-Non mère, ne vous approchez pas de lui, je suis sérieuse, car cette fois ci je m'opposerai à vous de toutes mes forces.**_

 _ **-Regina, tu le connais à peine, je suis ta mère et ta Reine je te signale.**_

 _ **-Regina ne sera pas la seule à s'opposer à toi cette fois ci, tu te laisses aveugler par le pouvoir qu'il pourrait t'apporter.**_

 _ **-Restez loin de cet enfant mère, ne m'obligez pas à vous combattre, pensez à père, svp soyez raisonnable, il n'a que six ans. Je vais m'en occuper avec Emma, Zeli et les autres, restez à l'écart.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Très bien, je le laisse en paix, satisfaite ?**_

 _ **-Jurez le magiquement mère, même pour vous, il est impossible de briser les lois de la Magie.**_

 _ **-Moi Cora Mills, Reine du Royaume jure magiquement et devant témoins de ne jamais me servir d'Angel pour assouvir mes désir ou ma soif de pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Merci mère.**_

 _ **-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, il faut quand même s'en occuper, donc par où on commence ?**_

 **POV Emma :**

J'étais au bord du Lac, perdu dans mes pensées, quand je vois l'Emma du futur apparaitre devant moi.

 _ **-(Souffle) Comment le Roi Sorcier a fait ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, dans mon temps ça ne c'est pas passait comme ça. Il y a beaucoup de différences entre nous, mais les événements majeurs restent identiques. Tu as accomplis plus que moi à ton âge, ta Princesse aussi est différente.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée que tu sois seule.**_

 _ **-J'en suis responsable, surtout pour Regina. Après avoir tué Orion, mon cœur s'est assombri, je l'ai repoussé, encore et encore, comme mes amis. Je pensais les protéger, j'ai eu tord et ils sont morts.**_

 _ **-Combien de temps il te reste ?**_

 _ **-Moins d'un an, je suis contente de partir en te sachant sur la bonne voie.**_

 _ **-Je dois faire quoi avec Angel ?**_

 _ **-L'aimer et le protéger, le tenir éloigné de Cora et de Gold aussi, il a tendance à aimer un peu trop le pouvoir lui aussi.**_

 _ **-Et pour la guerre des Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Je reviendrai vous voir avant, tu as le temps, occupes toi de ton frère et de ta Princesse en attendant.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai.**_

 _ **-Bien je dois y aller, ne commets pas les même erreurs que moi, restes proche des gens qui t'aiment.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Elle disparait et je fixe le Lac, j'espérai que ma mère me parle, m'explique, mais apparemment ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. August s'installe près de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, j'ai besoin d'une pause, je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

 _ **-Je lui accorde une chance pour toi, au moindre écart de sa part, je m'en occuperai. Je ne te laisserai pas porter ce poids, je préfère que tu me détestes pour mon geste.**_

 _ **-Je ne te détesterai jamais, Merlin t'a dis quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Non, il doit être trop faible pour parler, mais bientôt on aura des réponses.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, on devrait aller à la cérémonie.**_

 _ **-Oui, nos Maitres doivent nous attendre, sans parler de nos Princesses.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Angel dormira jusqu'à demain d'après Maitre Whale, on a le temps de décider quoi faire.**_

On grimpe sur nos chevaux et on rentre à l'école avec le coucher du soleil. Je confie Nuage à un palefrenier et rejoins ma Princesse sur l'estrade. Elle m'accueille d'un doux sourire et mon cœur décolle, Dieu que je peux l'aimer, c'est grâce à sa présence que je tiens encore débout. Cette année c'est Maitre Granny qui préside la Cérémonie, le silence se fait quand elle se lève et je regarde les appeler. Gothel et Ursula ont disparu dès la fin de l'année, mais je suis sure qu'on va les revoir. Au moins je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter d'elles, il ne reste que Peter à garder à l'œil, vu que Félix semble avoir définitivement choisis notre camp.

 _ **\- La Magie va parler à nouveau en ce soir d'équinoxe, vous avez été appelés pour la servir. De longues années d'études vous attendent à partir de demain, mais tout de suite il est l'heure pour vos Clans de vous revendiquer.**_

Cette fois c'est le Phoenix qui s'embrasse et sort un parchemin que Maitre Granny rattrape du bout des doigts.

 _ **-Le Clan de l'Abeille revendique Ella, approches stp.**_

 _ **-Le clan de l'Abeille est un Clan très respecté, peu d'élus sont choisis. Très bon Tacticiens et travailleurs.**_

 _ **-Tu connais tous les Clans ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est mon devoir en tant que Princesse, tu devras les apprendre aussi.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, si la guerre nous laisse un peu tranquille.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je suis là.**_

 _ **-Le Clan de l'Antilope revendique Tiana, approches stp.**_

 _ **-Le Clan de l'Antilopes est exclusivement représenté par des femmes, elles sont de redoutable guerrières, d'ailleurs Mulan s'entraine souvent avec elles.**_

 _ **-Je sais, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'entrainer avec elles, elles sont en effet redoutables.**_

 _ **-Le Clan du Guépard revendique Will approches stp.**_

 _ **\- Ils font de parfaits espions, comme le Chat.**_

 _ **-Neal semble plus partit pour être au centre de la bataille pourtant.**_

 _ **-Parce que c'est un élémentariste, ça contre balance avec la nature de son Clan.**_

 _ **-Il me reste tant de choses à apprendre face à toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me trouves parfois.**_

 _ **-Tu es courageuse, loyale et juste. Tu es parfaite mon Emma, j'ai été élevée dans ce monde, il est normal que j'en sache plus que toi, laisses toi le temps d'apprendre.**_

 _ **-(Sourit et murmure) Je t'aime, merci d'être près de moi ma Princesse.**_

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer de bonheur et elle me serre la main, la cérémonie continue un moment, 32 appelées nous rejoignent cette année. J'ai envoyé un message à Sarah pour la prévenir qu'Angel restes avec nous et je regarde les portes se fermer. En tant qu'Apprentie Principal je dois me charger d'emmener les nouveaux à leurs chambres. Je tombe sur Ella, Will et Tiana qui semblent émerveillés à chaque pas. Je souris me rappelant ma première nuit ici et entreprend de leurs expliquer un peu.

 _ **-Bien la première année vous partagez votre chambre avec un élève plus âgé qui vous servira de Mentor. On est tous là pour vous aider, donc n'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou à demander votre chemin, je me perds encore parfois, mais je ne suis pas vraiment une référence en orientation.**_

Ils rigolent et après avoir déposé Tiana dans la chambre de Ruby et Will dans celle de Krystof je regagne la mienne avec Ella. J'ai décidé d'aider cette année au moins, je voulais rendre ce que Merida avait fait pour moi.

 _ **-Je suis avec vous ? C'est un grand honneur, j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisie.**_

 _ **-On recommence depuis le début, salut je m'appelle Emma. Cette chambre est la notre, le côté gauche t'appartient, concentres toi et la décoration changera en suivant tes envies. La salle de bain se trouve à gauche, et demain je te ferai visiter, ça te va. Et j'oubliais, ici nous sommes tous égaux, alors pas de vouvoiement et de respect inutile. Je suis là pour t'aider, comme on l'a fait pour moi à mon arrivée, ok ?**_

 _ **-Ok, c'est normal qu'un enfant dorme dans ton lit ?**_

 _ **-C'est mon petit frère Angel, il va dormir ici, sauf si ça te dérange ?**_

 _ **-Du tout, il est drôlement mignon. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la chambre est si grande, et du pourquoi il y trois lits.**_

 _ **-(Soulève Angèl et le couche dans son lit) Dors bien petit frère, demain commence ta nouvelle vie.**_

 **POV Regina :**

J'avais décidé de faire des recherches approfondies pour découvrir comment Angel peut exister. Belle, Snow et Tink m'aident en silence et je tourne une nouvelle page. Maitre Whale n'a rien trouvé qui puisse l'empêcher de parler, surement un blocage psychologique, je suis sure que mon amour trouvera une solution à cela.

 _ **-C'est quand même fou cette histoire, David a reçu la réponse de son père. Il lui demande d'emmener l'enfant à sa prochaine visite avec Emma.**_

 _ **-Finalement nous n'avons pas pu y aller, entre la guerre et la nouvelle vision d'Emma, il a fallu s'organiser.**_

 _ **-Elle tient le coup ?**_

 _ **-Emma est forte Tink, pour le moment elle se concentre sur Angel et bien sûr commencer sa seconde année.**_

 _ **-Les filles j'ai un livre qui parle de la manipulation magique, apparemment si on arrive à voler l'essence de quelqu'un on peut créer la vie. Si on est assez puissant, cela rejoint le procédé pour créer un enfant quand deux personnes sont du même sexe. Mais là il n'y a aucun contact, c'est de la pure Magie, peu d'enfants ont survécut. Leur puissance est trop dure à contrôler, ça les consume.**_

 _ **\- Montres-moi ce livre Belle stp.**_

 _Je lis et mon inquiétude grandit, Emma ne va pas apprécier du tout. Il faudrait découvrir comment le Roi Sorcier a procédé pour voler l'essence de la Reine Mary ?_

 _ **-Est-ce que le père de David sait quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-David est allé voir Emma pour lui en parler, je n'en sais pas plus.**_

 _ **-Alors on devrait les rejoindre, il nous faut des réponses, mais d'abord je vais interroger le marchand. Les soldats l'ont enfin ramené, espérons que le Clan des Nomade de l'Eau soit aussi facile à capturer.**_

 _ **-Je reste ici, je vais continuer à fouiller dans les livres.**_

 _ **-Merci Belle.**_

 _ **-Moi je vais rejoindre Maitre Whale, on va essayer de trouver une solution pour le faire parler, j'ai plusieurs idées et mon Maitre aussi.**_

 _ **\- Ok, tiens-moi au courant et toi Snow ?**_

 _ **-Je t'accompagne, je suis sûre que ce marchand n'a pas tout dis.**_

 _ **-Je le pense également, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui l'interroge plutôt qu'Emma.**_

 _ **-C'est préférable oui, regardes Maitre Maléfique est là.**_

 _ **-Bonjour les filles, où allez-vous comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Maitre, je voulais aller interroger le marchand au sujet d'Angel.**_

 _ **-Je t'accompagne alors, il ne pourra rien me cacher, Snow ta mère te demande.**_

 _ **-Très bien, ça ira Regina ?**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on se retrouve au repas, on fera un point sur la situation.**_

Je suis mon Maitre dans les couloirs et on arrive dans les cachots, je ne suis pas surprise d'y trouver Emma avec Mulan et David. Elle semble calme ce qui me rassure, je m'approche et elle m'accueille d'un doux sourire. Elle semble complètement accepter notre relation maintenant et je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

 _ **-Bonjour ma Princesse, Maitre.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, tu n'étais pas censée être avec ton Maitre pour ton entrainement ?**_

 _ **-Mon père interroge le marchand, il nous a demandé d'attendre ici.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas je vais le rejoindre, ça ira plus vite.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre, Emma où est Angel ?**_

 _ **-Avec Merida et Ruby, August est partit avec Daniel, Graham et Robin pourchasser le Clan des Nomades de l'eau, je m'inquiète pour eux.**_

 _ **-Ils iront bien, les soldats les protégeront et on a besoin de réponses, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Humm, Maitre Eva a pu déterminer qu'Angel avait six ans et qu'il était bien le fils de la Reine Mary et du Roi Sorcier. Maitre Gold n'a décelé aucune aptitude magique pour le moment, même si il a déclaré qu'il en était remplit. Elle semble en sommeil, sans doute car il est trop jeune.**_

 _ **-Bien nous avons le temps de lui apprendre à contrôler ses dons le moment venu comme ça.**_

 _ **-Mon père m'a parlé d'un enfant créé comme Angel, mi Fée, mi Elfe. Il l'a fait venir au Royaume, mais il est difficile de le contacter, il me tiendra au courant.**_

 _ **-D'accord, ce sont des bonnes nouvelles dans l'ensemble, tu as demandé à Flamme si elle savait quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Elle sait juste que ce sont des êtres magiques surpuissants et que peu survivent, elle m'a demandé d'être prudente car beaucoup sont morts quand leurs pouvoirs se réveillent.**_

 _ **-Elle sait vers quel âge cela arrive ?**_

 _ **-Dix ans pour celui qu'elle a côtoyé, il était mi Nain, mi méthamorphe. Il est mort avant sa majorité, tu dois connaître sa légende, il s'appelait Endovar.**_

Je blêmis un peu, le fléau des Nains s'appelait ainsi, il a faillit anéantir les Nains avant d'être arrêté par un guerrier Légendaire du nom de Bran.

 _ **-On ne laissera pas Angel sombrer du mauvais côté, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Maitre Mushu revient, j'espère qu'on aura des réponses.**_

Je glisse ma main dans celle d'Emma et nos Maitres nous demandent de les suivre, arrivée dehors je vois Angel avec les filles entrain de jouer et je souris. Sitôt qu'il voit Emma il se précipite dans ses bras et ma douce s'accroupit pour le réceptionner. Elle sera une mère formidable, elle n'est que douceur et amour et je me sens vraiment chanceuse de partager ma vie avec elle.

 _ **-Bien, le marchand ne savait pas grand-chose, mais il nous a effectivement appris une chose importante.**_

 _ **-Lequel Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Il n'a pas acheté Angel, il l'a libéré de sa prison avec d'autres. Bien sur ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme. Il comptait le revendre à la première occasion, mais personne n'a voulu l'acheter car trop jeune donc il l'a gardé en attendant.**_

 _ **\- Cet homme n'est pas près de revoir la lumière du jour, je vais m'en occuper personnellement.**_

Sentant sans doute ma colère le petit se décroche des bras d'Emma et m'enlace, je souris et m'accroupis près de lui.

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on ne laissera plus jamais personne te faire du mal.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi il était prisonnier ?**_

 _ **-Non, il était isolé et attaché à une corde. Il a attendu la nuit pour se faufiler, il a ensuite traversé le désert où il a vendu les autres personnes. J'ai déjà ordonné à ce qu'on retrouve toutes ses personnes au plus vite, ils savent peut être quelque chose de plus.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre.**_

 _ **-Bien, profitez de votre dimanche maintenant, nous verrons la suite demain.**_

Je regarde mon frère en souriant, il attrape ma main et on file aux écuries avec ma Princesse. David nous suit et sur place on trouve Elsa avec Anna entrain de s'occuper de leurs chevaux.

 _ **-Salut les filles, est ce que tout est prêt ?**_

 _ **-Salut, oui on en a trouvé un qui devrait convenir, cela t'a couté quelques pièces d'or.**_

 _ **-Peu importe, merci Anna.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est vrai que je ne t'ai rien dis, j'ai pensé que Angel pourrait apprendre à monter, je lui ai donc acheté un poney. Les filles sont allées le chercher ce matin, tu m'aides à lui apprendre ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, avec plaisir.**_

 _ **-Bon nous on rentre manger un peu, on se retrouve ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci Elsa.**_

 _Elle me sourit, mes rapports avec Elsa se sont grandement améliorés ces dernier temps, ce qui ravit ma Princesse et Anna. Angel regarde son poney avec les yeux écarquillés et je rigole, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir quoi que ce soit._

 _ **-Il te plait ? Il va te falloir lui donner un nom, tu as une idée ?**_

Il secoue la tête en le caressant et je m'accroupis près de lui à nouveau, je le soulève et l'assois sans mal sur la scelle. Aussitôt ma Princesse prend le relais et je la laisse faire avec plaisir, après tout c'est elle qui m'a appris en grande partie aussi. Je m'assois donc sur la barrière avec David qui regarde Angel avec un peu de tristesse.

 _ **-J'ai eu une petite sœur il fût un temps, la maladie l'a emporté il y a plusieurs années, mais Angel me la rappelle beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Je croyais que les Elfes n'étaient jamais malades ?**_

 _ **-Elrinna adorait les animaux, elle est tombée dans un nid de serpent. Normalement les animaux ne nous attaquent pas, mais ma sœur était jeune. Elle a été mordue plusieurs fois, quand je l'ai retrouvé elle était à peine consciente, on a tout tenté pour la sauvé, j'aurais dû être plus vigilant, c'est ma faute.**_

 _ **-Quel âge tu avais ?**_

 _ **-Dix ans, Elrinna avait six ans, je devais la surveiller, mais j'étais avec mes amis et je n'ai pas fait attention. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais rien reproché mais moi si.**_

 _ **-Tu étais un enfant aussi David, les accidents ça arrive.**_

 _ **-Angel a l'air heureux, Regina aussi, je suis content de voir que tu as enfin accepté tout ça.**_

 _ **-Oui, mais tu sais que c'est temporaire, je n'abandonnerai pas les nôtres David, je me battrai pour défendre les Elfes le moment venu.**_

 _ **-Regina et Snow vont vouloir venir, comme le reste de nos amis, tu les connais.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais leur place est ici, si on part on ne pourra pas revenir car on désobéira à un ordre de la Reine.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mon père pensait lui proposer un traité de paix et rentrer dans sa coalition. Seulement s'il fait ça, il sera obligé de venir se battre dès que l'envie à la Reine de se battre lui prendra. Ma mère est donc contre, et je suis plutôt de son avis, seulement je ne sais pas si on a une chance de s'en sortir sans son armée.**_

 _ **-On trouvera une solution, je te promets qu'on trouvera.**_

J'entends un éclat de rire et regarde mes deux amours avec tendresse, mon frère croise mon regard et me sourit. Le soir venu on fait un point avec tout le monde, je retrouve Ella dans la chambre et elle se propose de coucher Angel qui se laisse faire avec plaisir. Je lui embrasse le front et laisse Ella lui raconter une histoire avant de sortir prendre l'air un instant.

 _ **-Bonjour mon enfant.**_

 _ **-Merlin, est ce que tout va bien, cela fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas parlé ?**_

 _ **-Pardonnes moi le sort de la Reine Rouge me pompe mon énergie. Tu as donc trouvé ton frère dans cette vie aussi, August est inquiet mais comme je lui ai expliqué maintes fois, aucun avenir n'est écrit à l'avance.**_

 _ **-Vous savez comment le Roi Sorcier a fait ?**_

 _ **-J'ai des théories, sans le voir il m'est difficile de me prononcer.**_

 _ **-Et pour la Guerre des Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que tu sais ce que tu dois faire, la Reine t'écoutera si tu as de bons arguments.**_

 _ **-Autrement dit, si cela lui apporte quelque chose en retour ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je te conseille de partir au Royaume des Elfes et de voir comment cela fonctionne là-bas avec David. Tu pourras alors plus facilement proposer un échange équitable.**_

 _ **-Et si ça ne marche pas ?**_

 _ **-Nous verrons d'autres options, mais pour le moment cela me semble être le meilleur choix.**_

 _ **-Et pour Angel ?**_

 _ **\- Emmènes-le au père de David, il est très sage et connaît beaucoup de choses.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci Merlin.**_

 _ **-Je dois te laisser, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.**_

Sa voix s'éteint et je prends la direction de la chambre de ma Princesse pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle m'accueille d'un baiser passionné et je souris en fermant la porte. Peut-être que je vais rester un peu finalement, l'année prochaine je ne prendrai pas d'appelé, je pourrai alors plus facilement rester avec elle sans me sentir coupable, même avec Angel.

 _ **-Mon amour j'aimerai te demander une chose ?**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ma Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Je voudrai qu'Angel soit confié à Maitre Granny durant nos heures de cours, elle pourra lui apprendre beaucoup sur le contrôle et c'est une vraie mamie gâteau avec les enfants.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on en parlera à Angel demain, maintenant j'ai finis de parler.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu m'en vois ravie. (Embrasse)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** **Entrainements et Jalousie**

 **POV Regina :**

 _Cela faisait un mois qu'Angel était apparu, le Clan des Nomade de l'Eau est enfin arrêté et je me dirige vers la salle du conseil pour savoir ce qu'ils ont appris. Malgré tous nos efforts le petit ne parlait toujours pas, il restait collé à sa sœur dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais il semble m'apprécier aussi, il est un peu devenu la mascotte de l'école et tout le monde le chouchoute. C'est encore pire quand il s'agit des Gardiens d'Emma, ou les miens. Maitre Granny s'occupe de lui durant nos heures de cours, apparemment il adore cuisiner, il faudrait que je lui montre ma recette de tarte aux pommes, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait. Une fois dans la salle je me place près d'Emma qui me sourit tendrement, je lui rend volontiers et vois que ma sœur est là. Ravie je vais la serrer dans mes bras, depuis la fin de ces études, elle effectuait mission sur mission et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler beaucoup._

 _ **-Salut Sist, je t'ai manqué ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais que oui, comment s'est passé ta dernière mission. ?**_

 _ **-Bien avec Kat et Fred on a rapporté le grimoire à mère, alors comme ça Emma a un frère ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on sait qu'il est issu d'une manipulation magique complexe du Roi sorcier. Il a réussit on ne sait comment à voler l'essence de la Reine Mary. Merlin a dit à Emma de l'emmener au Roi Aerendir le père de David, il pourra nous aider.**_

 _ **-Et bien, je vous laisse un mois et c'est la panique, comment Emma prend tout ça ?**_

 _ **-Assez bien je dois dire, elle est décidée à le protéger coute que coute.**_

 _ **-Je peux comprendre ça, je vais parler à August, on mange ensemble ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Oui avec plaisir.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je vois Emma rire avec ma sœur, je souris et m'assois sur mon siège, ma mère ne va pas tarder. Emma me rejoint et s'installe à ma droite, Danny et Elsa sont sur ma gauche et Robin et Zelena en face de moi. Les Maitres arrivent un par un et ma mère rentre, on se lève tous pour s'incliner et elle nous invite à nous asseoir._

 _ **-Bien, plusieurs points doivent être vus aujourd'hui donc commençons sans tarder.**_

 _ **-Si vous le permettez Majesté je vais commencer.**_

 _ **-On vous écoute Victor.**_

 _ **-Comme vous le savez je travaille avec mes apprentis et Maitre Eva pour trouver un remède pour Angel. Je crois avoir enfin compris son mal, on lui a volé sa voix, je suppose que vous connaissez tous la légende de la petite sirène ?**_

 _ **-Oui, et donc pourquoi faire ça et qui ?**_

 _ **-Cette fois je vais répondre à cette question Majesté.**_

 _ **-Faites donc Leroy, on vous écoute.**_

 _ **-Toujours grâce à Maitre Eva, on a pu définir le sort dont il était victime et qui lui avait lancé ? Ce sort porte la marque des ténèbres, le Roi Sorcier lui-même l'a privé de sa voix. Pourquoi nous l'ignorons, bien que nous ayons des théories avec Eva. Victor pense aussi qu'une partie de sa mémoire lui a été effacée, bien que très jeune, il semble lui manquer au moins un an de souvenirs. On pense que Daniel pourrait aider à recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire grâce à son pouvoir caché avec Maléfique en soutien.**_

 _ **-Bien, Daniel tu iras voir Maitre Maléfique à la fin de cette réunion pour voir ce que tu peux faire.**_

 _ **-Oui Majesté.**_

 _ **-Mushu tu as pu faire parler le Clan des Nomades de l'Eau ?**_

 _ **-Il ne savait pas grand-chose malheureusement, leurs ordres étaient de le garder. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher, ou de lui parler, il le laisser juste attaché. Apparemment on devait venir le chercher lorsqu'il aurait eu dix ans, mais ils ne savent pas qui. On cherche encore les autres esclaves délivrés et revendus par le marchand, ils en sauront peut être plus.**_

 _ **-Bien, Emma que souhaites tu faire du marchand et des Nomades ?**_

 _ **-Je souhaite qu'ils paient leurs actions Majesté.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord, vu que c'est ton frère, c'est toi qui leur infligeras le fouet, Dix coups pour le marchand et trente pour les Nomades, ça leur apprendra à défier mon autorité.**_

 _ **-Mère, je pense qu'au lieu du fouet, nous pourrions les garder enfermer et les retourner. Grace à un simple sort, ils nous obéiraient et nous avertiraient une fois l'espion du Roi Sorcier sur leur Terre.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée ma fille, Gold tu te charges du sort, mais le marchand sera puni du fouet, Emma cela te pose un problème ?**_

 _ **-Je préfère m'abstenir d'infliger ce genre de choses Majesté, même si la punition est méritée. Si je peux exprimer mon avis comme la Princesse, j'ai une bien meilleure idée comme punition.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute, tu penses à quoi ?**_

 _ **-L'école est grande et il y a de nombreux endroit à nettoyer, la Magie ne peut pas tout gérer.**_

 _ **-(Réfléchis) Bien, pour ces crimes il devra servir l'école durant trois ans.**_

 _Je vois Emma se détendre considérablement, ça lui aurait brisé le cœur de faire une telle chose, elle comprend de mieux en mieux le fonctionnement de ma mère, c'est bien. Il y a un an elle se serait énervée et hurler que c'était un monstre sans cœur pour demander pareil punition._

 _ **-Bien, sujet suivant, l'entrainement au combat sera plus développé à partir de maintenant. Maitre Mushu s'en chargera, j'aimerai aussi que ceux qui ont une affinité avec les éléments aient des cours supplémentaires avec toi Gold.**_

 _ **-Très bien je m'en occupe.**_

 _Je perds le fil de la réunion, Emma rigole avec Elsa et un sentiment qui jusque-là m'était étranger s'empare de moi. Je suis jalouse, Emma bien que totalement dévouée à notre relation à peu de temps à m'accorder. Entre Angel, la guerre des Elfes qui se prépare, son entrainement et les cours on se voit à peine. Je souffle et elle a du sentir mon trouble car elle pose sa main sur ma jambe en souriant._

 _ **-Tout va bien Gina ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Le jour venait à peine de se lever et j'étais déjà prête pour mon nouvel entrainement avec Maitre Gold. Il y a tellement de chose à apprendre, mes journées ne sont pas assez longues. Après avoir déjeuné et embrassé rapidement Regina et Angel j'attends dans la cour. Neal évidement est là mais il y a aussi Tink qui a une affinité avec l'Eau, Snow qui a une affinité avec l'Air, Graham qui a une affinité avec la Terre et David qui a une affinité avec le Feu. Il y a aussi Belle pour le cœur et Zelena pour l'Esprit, même Elsa qui contrôle la Glace parfaitement est là._

 _ **-Mon père m'entraine depuis mon arrivée à l'école mais apparemment là on va passer à un autre niveau.**_

 _ **-J'ai hâte de commencer, dans ma dernière vision je maitrisais le Feu facilement mais je n'ai pas d'indications pour les autres.**_

 _ **-Je t'aiderai au mieux, tu sais on est beaucoup à vouloir partir avec toi si la Reine refuse d'aider les Elfes. David et toi vous êtes mes amis et même sans ça, je trouve que votre peuple a bien assez souffert comme ça.**_

 _ **-Merci Neal, mais je ne veux pas vous entrainer avec moi là-dedans, l'école permet d'avoir un enseignement de qualité.**_

 _ **-On sait tout ça Swan, mais si tu penses partir seule, tu te trompes aussi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Depuis quand tu es si sérieux, tu vas nous déclencher une tempête ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ma place elle est près de toi, on est nombreux à le penser.**_

 _ **-Bonjour à tous, mettez vous en ligne on va commencer. Emma tu devrais faire venir tes Fées, autant se servir d'elles.**_

 _ **-Bien Maitre, on commence par quoi ?**_

 _ **-Le contrôle, c'est pour ça que Maitre Granny m'accompagne aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Bonjours à tous, vous savez que la Magie est énergie, il vous faut contrôler parfaitement celle-ci pour utiliser votre affinité au mieux.**_

 _ **-Maitre, mon frère ?**_

 _ **-Il est avec Ella et Merida ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci.**_

 _ **-Bien, Neal tu vas commencer par montrer comment créer l'étincelle de l'élément que tu veux invoquer. Ensuite vous allez essayer de l'imiter avec votre élément et pour toi Emma, tu choisis celui qui te semble le plus simple pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Très bien Père, je commence donc par le Feu.**_

 _Je l'observe et une fois que la Magie coule en lui les Fées rigolent en applaudissant. Apparemment il est doué, tout le monde l'imite et je tends la main vers Flamme. Elle saute à l'intérieur et je me concentre._

 _ **-Le secret c'est de trouver une émotion qui correspond à votre élément, laissez la Magie couler en vous.**_

 _J'écoute mon Maitre et je repense à mon frère, tout ce qu'il a enduré et les nombreuses zones d'ombre qui l'entourent, mon avenir semble si compliqué quand j'y pense. D'un coup une Flamme apparaît dans ma main, apparemment pour le Feu c'est la colère qui marche pour moi. Je regarde les autres et aux bouts de dix minutes on a tous réussit._

 _ **-Bien c'était le plus évident, gardez en mémoire votre sentiment. Il vous servira pour augmenter votre maitrise de l'élément ou au contraire de le réduire.**_

 _Deux heures plus tard j'écoutais Maitre Archie faire son cours, Lili me lance une boulette de papier et je l'ouvre curieuse._

 _ **-Il fait super beau, ça te dit on va au Lac avec Angel et les autres après les cours ?**_

 _Je lui fais signe que oui et je me reconcentre sur les cours, peut être que Maitre Archie pourrait m'aider à convaincre la Reine de prendre part à la Guerre des Elfes ? Je souffle et me frotte les yeux, j'ai accumulé de la fatigue ces derniers temps et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger._

 _ **-Tu as l'air épuisée, tu fais encore des cauchemars ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais le Temps me manque.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas seule Em, on est tous là pour t'aider.**_

 _ **-Je sais Mulan, tu viens au Lac avec nous ?**_

 _ **-Oui, un peu de détente ne nous fera pas de mal, comment c'est passé ton entrainement avec Maitre Gold ?**_

 _ **-Je peux utiliser Flamme, Tempête et Terra, les autres j'ai plus de mal.**_

 _ **-Cela viendra, je pourrai venir aux prochains entrainements je me suis arrangée avec Maitre Leroy.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai que tu maitrises le Feu, tu penses à quoi quand tu utilises ton élément ?**_

 _ **-Ha la colère marche bien, comme la frustration.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais lui parler.**_

 _ **-C'est une Princesse, la future Reine de son Royaume, je n'ai rien à lui apporté si ce n'est mon amitié et ma protection.**_

 _ **-Merida se fiche de son titre et tu le sais, elle ne va pas rester seule éternellement, et tu as tord tu peux lui apporter l'amour et c'est le plus important, cesses d'être si têtue et laisses toi aller pour une fois.**_

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Emma Swan, depuis quand tu es si romantique ?**_

 _ **-Depuis que j'ai compris à quel point l'amour pouvait être une force.**_

 _ **-En parlant du Loup, voilà ta Princesse, à plus tard ?**_

 _ **-A plus tard et cette conversation n'est pas finie.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je n'entends rien Swan.**_

 _Je rigole et regarde Regina arriver, mon cœur s'allège et vérifiant qu'il n'y est pas grand monde autour de nous je lui vole un tendre baiser en la prenant dans mes bras._

 _ **-On va au Lac avec les autres après les cours, tu es disponible ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je dois finir une potion avec Maitre Maléfique mais j'essaierai de vous rejoindre au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Nos journées semblent raccourcirent, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit plus.**_

 _ **-Je sais Em, il faut juste prendre ce nouveau rythme.**_

 _ **-D'accord Princesse, je vais chercher Angel, tu m'accompagnes ?**_

 _ **-Graham et Robin m'attendent aux écuries, on se retrouve plus tard.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Ok, à plus tard alors.**_

 _Elle me relève le menton et m'embrasse, je ferme les yeux et la laisse filer loin de moi, il faut que je demande à Maitre Merlin si il n'y a pas un sort pour se dédoubler, cela m'arrangerait._

 **POV Regina :**

 _Savoir qu'Emma est aussi triste que moi qu'on ne puisse pas trop se voir me réchauffe le cœur, je rejoins donc les écuries en souriant. Les garçons sont déjà là et on s'occupe de nos chevaux en parlant de tout et de rien._

 _ **-Ta mère va rendre dingue mes parents avec le mariage. Zelena veut lui faire plaisir, donc elle ne dit pas grand-chose pour la calmer.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu connais ma mère, on ne peut pas lui dire non indéfiniment, qu'a-t-elle décidée ?**_

 _ **-(Hilare) Elle veut que tous les monarques de la coalition et leurs héritiers soient présents, mais elle a invité pas mal d'autres Royaumes aussi. Elle se sert du Mariage pour augmenter son pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Danny tu ne m'aides pas là, je te jure que je me vengerai quand viendra ton tour avec Elsa.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Laisses la donc faire mon ami, dans trois mois tu seras marié et ma mère aura beaucoup moins de pouvoir sur toi, comme sur Zelena.**_

 _ **-(Sourire tendre) J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive, bon je pense qu'on a finis, je vais rejoindre Maitre Archie il m'attend.**_

 _ **-Et moi je vais rejoindre Maitre Gépetto, on finalise certaines armes enchantées ce soir.**_

 _ **-D'accord, à plus tard alors, si vous êtes libres après on se retrouve au Lac avec Emma et d'autres.**_

 _ **-Ok, je vais y trainer Zeli, ça lui fera du bien.**_

 _ **-Pareil pour Elsa, ne travailles pas trop Gina.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer.**_

 _Deux heures plus tard après avoir fini la potion j'arrivais au Lac avec mes amis, je trouve Emma dans l'eau avec Lili. Angel est sur ses épaules et ils pourchassent en riant Ruby et Killian. Je tente de repousser ma jalousie au loin quand je vois que Lili est vraiment proche et descend de cheval. Le petit nous a vu et tape l'épaule d'Emma qui m'accueille d'un sourire éblouissant, quand elle me regarde comme ça elle chasse tous mes doutes et je sais que jamais elle ne me trahirait. C'est juste une mauvaise période et beaucoup de choses repose sur nos épaules, c'est tout._

 _-_ _ **Guimauve, c'est limite écœurant de s'aimer autant.**_

 _ **-Dit la personne qui va se marier dans trois mois.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Un point pour ta sœur, chérie, aller tous à l'eau.**_

 _A peine je suis dans l'eau qu'Angel me saute au cou et on s'amuse avec nos amis une petite heure avant de devoir rentrer. Je suis allongée dans mon lit quand on frappe à la porte._

 _ **-Peter, que veux-tu à cette heure-ci ?**_

 _ **-Te parler, j'aimerai te convaincre qu'une alliance entre nous est possible.**_

 _ **-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre au juste ?**_

 _ **-Si on se fiancé, je ferai en sorte que le Royaumes des Elfes soit sauvé. Comme tu le sais mon armée est puissante, mon Royaume vaste, nos décisions pèsent dans le conseil de la coalition de la Reine.**_

 _ **-Tu es conscient que je ne quitterai jamais Emma n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon âme-sœur et rien de ce que tu pourrais me proposer ne m'intéresse.**_

 _ **-Si tu persistes à refuser, je ferai en sorte d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier Elfe sur cette Terre. Emma te pardonnerait, tu crois ? Sachant que tu pouvais les sauver ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne sais rien d'elle, elle trouvera un moyen de sauver son peuple et je l'y aiderai comme beaucoup d'autres, maintenant dégages d'ici ou je me fâche.**_

 _ **-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiendras Regina, fais toi une raison.**_

 _ **-Je crois que ma Princesse t'a demandé de partir Peter, il me semble avoir été clair la dernière fois.**_

 _ **-(Dégout) Swan, si tu crois me faire peur.**_

 _ **-Flamme, Tempête, on lui fait une petite démonstration ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir Maitre.**_

 _Et avant que je ne réagisse une mini tornade de Feu entoure Emma, Peter perd son sourire et recule. Je sais qu'elle ne le blessera pas et je souris en le voyant courir._

 _ **-La prochaine fois ne te donne même pas la peine d'écouter ce cloporte Gina.**_

 _ **-Je sens un soupçon de jalousie dans ta voix mon amour ?**_

 _ **-(Plisse les yeux) Et cela à l'air de te plaire ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je me sens un peu moins seule, ces temps-ci ce sentiment est trop souvent en moi quand je pense à toi.**_

 _ **-(Caresse ma joue) Tu sais que je n'aime que toi, alors que voulait Peter ?**_

 _ **-Comme d'habitude, moi. Cette fois il fait jouer que notre alliance pourrait sauver ton Royaume. Que tu m'en voudrais si je n'acceptais pas.**_

 _ **-Balivernes, il est encore plus fou que je ne le pense.**_

 _ **-Oui, Angel est couché ?**_

 _ **-Oui Ella veille sur lui, cela te dit une ballade ?**_

 _ **-(Prend sa main) Oui, tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va.**_

 _ **-Je suis à toi jusqu'au lever du soleil Princesse.**_

 _ **-Tu es à moi tout court.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est vrai aussi, viens, allons marcher.**_

 _Après la ballade je me suis endormie dans ses bras, j'aimerais bloquer le temps et que demain n'arrive pas. Le lendemain matin Emma me réveille d'un tendre baiser qui devient vite fiévreux tant nos corps sont en manque d'attention ces temps-ci._

 _ **-(Respire difficilement) Gina, on va être en retard.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Bon sang tu me rends dingue, tu n'es qu'une vile tentatrice.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je t'aime aussi.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime plus.**_

 _ **-Impossible ça Princesse, aller debout.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Ok.**_

 _Deux semaines plus tard j'étais avec Angel entrain de cuisiner quand il tire sur ma tunique, visiblement paniqué. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passe qu'une douleur me broie le cœur, Emma..._

 _ **-Angel tu sais où est Emma ?**_

 _Il me désigne le Lac et je me téléporte avec lui, je cherche Emma des yeux et la trouve au milieu du Lac attachée et évanouie. August apparaît, suivit de David et le reste de ces Gardiens. Ils vont pour sauter dans l'eau quand je les retiens._

 _ **-Non, regardez l'eau, il y a un problème.**_

 _ **-Merde c'est une malédiction, comment on a pu ne rien sentir ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas August, il faut aller chercher Maitre Maléfique, surtout ne touchez pas à l'eau.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai froid, j'émerge difficilement et ouvre un œil pour voir que je suis attachée au milieu du lac. La Magie Noire m'entoure et je regarde mes poignets, bracelet de scellement, super. J'essaie de me souvenir quand la voix de Merlin retentit à nouveau en moi._

 _ **-Ne bouges surtout pas, Regina va venir te chercher avec les autres.**_

 _ **-Merlin, comment je suis arrivée là ?**_

 _ **-On t'a assommé, j'ignore qui, j'essaie de te contacter depuis plusieurs heures.**_

 _ **-C'est quoi ce sort ?**_

 _ **-Une malédiction particulièrement puissante.**_

 _ **-Mon frère ?**_

 _ **-Il est avec Regina, il ne craint rien.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je me sens si mal ?**_

 _ **-La Magie Noire te fait plus de mal vu que tu es une Elfe, tes ennemis sont particulièrement vicieux.**_

 _ **-Gina va s'inquiéter, Angel aussi et je ne parle même pas des autres, je ne peux pas rester ici.**_

 _ **-Plus tu vas essayer de te libérer, plus le scellement de ta Magie va te faire souffrir.**_

 _ **-Merveilleux, si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.**_

 _ **-Je me doute, je dois te laisser, surtout ne bouges pas et tout ira bien.**_

 _Sa voix s'éteint et je soupire, j'ai vraiment mal partout, ces foutus bracelets sont entrain de me pomper ma Magie. J'entends un chant et je me concentre dessus, sirène. Oulla c'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais, je ne dois pas écouter, ma situation vient de s'aggraver._

 _ **-Rejoins nous on va bien s'amuser.**_

 _ **-Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !**_

 _ **-Viens jouer avec nous Elenna, on ne te veut pas de mal.**_

 _ **-Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi je suis attachée ?**_

 _ **-Notre maitresse l'a ordonné, mais on n'aime pas blesser les Elfes, si tu viens avec nous, tu n'auras plus à te battre.**_

 _ **-Qui est vote Maitresse, Ursula ?**_

 _ **-On n'a pas le droit de le dire, ta mère à toujours était gentille avec nous, on te protégera des ténèbres si tu viens avec nous.**_

 _ **-Vous perdez votre temps, je n'abandonnerai pas mon frère, Regina, mes amis ou ma mission.**_

 _ **-Notre Reine veut ta Magie, si elle l'obtient, elle sera toute puissante, viens avec nous Princesse.**_

 _ **-Si vraiment vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec elle, résister lui.**_

 _ **-C'est interdit, elle est puissante, plus que nous et depuis la mort du Roi Triton et la disparition des Princesses on ne peut qu'obéir.**_

 _ **-Une Reine démoniaque ça se change, croyez moi que j'aimerai bien le faire ici aussi. Je ne supporte Cora que pour Regina et Zelena qui l'aiment malgré tout.**_

 _ **-La Reine Cora est puissante, mais avec ta Magie, Ursula le sera plus.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi elle attaque maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Elle veut que les Elfes disparaissent, pas nous.**_

 _ **-Alors aidez-moi, libérez moi et je promets de vaincre Ursula et de vous libérez d'elle.**_

 _ **-Trouves notre Princesse, trouves Ariel...Elle sera quoi faire, elle est notre dernier espoir.**_

 _Les voix s'arrêtent et je tombe à genoux par terre. Elles m'ont libéré, mais faible comme je suis-je ne peux pas utiliser la Magie pour rompre le maléfice. Soudain une lumière m'entoure, c'est la Magie de David, mais pas que il y a aussi Elsa et ma Princesse. Je vois Lili arriver en dragon, sur son dos il y a Angel et je m'accroche à ses pattes._

 _ **-Ne touches pas l'eau Emma, je te ramène.**_

 _ **-Merci mon amie.**_

 _Angel me tire comme il peut sur le dos de Lili et une fois fait se colle à moi, je le serre dans mes bras et ferme les yeux. Je suis épuisée, trouver Ariel ? Sérieusement, je croyais que son histoire était une légende, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Belle. Arrivée sur la berge Lili se transforme et je vois que tous mes amis et de nombreux Maitres sont là, je tente de me relever mais Angel m'en empêche._

 _ **-Restes tranquille petite sœur.**_

 _ **-Gus, désolé, je n'ai rien vu venir, apparemment c'est un coup d'Ursula qui veut ma Magie.**_

 _ **-On s'en doutait, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, Regina et les autres vont finir.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je suis là depuis longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Plusieurs heures, Angel et Regina ont été les premiers sur les lieux, reposes toi, on parlera plus tard.**_

 _Il me porte, trop fatiguée je me laisse faire et il donne la main à Angel qui semble soulagé de ne pas me quitter. Quand je me réveille à nouveau le matin est là et je caresse les cheveux de mon frère qui dort contre moi._

 _ **-Coucou gamin, tu crois que tu peux aller me chercher à manger, je meure de faim ?**_

 _Il se lève aussitôt et après m'avoir fait un câlin file me chercher à manger, je retombe sur mon oreiller et réfléchis._

 _ **-Il va te falloir rester ici au moins trois jours Emma, on a récupéré les bracelets de scellement mais ta Magie a quand même besoin de se recharger.**_

 _ **-D'accord Maitre, les autres vont bien ?**_

 _ **-Il est encore tôt, ils se reposent, lever une malédiction demande beaucoup d'énergie.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je vais dormir encore un peu alors.**_

 _ **-Je repasserai plus tard, Anna va prendre la suite en attendant.**_

 _Je souris à mon amie et la laisse me soigner, je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète et je la rassure d'un sourire._

 _ **-Je vais bien, les sirènes m'ont libéré.**_

 _ **-Heureusement, un peu plus et tu aurais pu mourir.**_

 _ **-Je sais, Maitre Eva a découvert qui m'avait agressé ?**_

 _ **-August et David enquêtent sur plusieurs pistes, on en sera plus bientôt.**_

 _ **-Bien, tu peux me rendre un service ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **-Que tu ailles me chercher Belle, je dois faire des recherches sur les sirènes.**_

 _ **-J'y vais, toi reposes toi.**_

 _Dix minutes plus tard je mangeais avec Angel, Ruby était là aussi et apparemment je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité._

 _ **-Tu seras toujours accompagnée de l'un d'entre nous dorénavant jusqu'à ce que la menace soit passée. Sauf quand tu seras avec Regina, mais on ne sera pas loin.**_

 _ **-Ok, je veux aussi qu'Angel soit toujours accompagné, on ne sait jamais.**_

 _ **-C'est prévu ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que c'est Greg qui t'a assommé, ce chien a bien masqué ces traces mais j'ai reconnu son odeur.**_

 _ **-Il faut la jouer intelligemment, surveillez le discrètement et il nous mènera de lui-même à Ursula le moment venu.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, Regina est là, je vous laisse à tout à l'heure, viens Angel on va en cours.**_

 _J'accueille ma Princesse d'un sourire et me love dans ses bras quand elle s'assoit près de moi. Je m'occuperai de trouver Ariel plus tard, j'ai besoin de dormir encore un peu._

 **POV Regina :**

 _Emma dormait contre moi, j'ai vraiment eu peur cette fois ci, si j'attrape Ursula ... Je caresse son dos machinalement et respire son odeur, cela m'apaise un peu et je souffle d'énervement. Ruby est sûre que c'est Gregory qui l'a attaquée, mais sans preuve on a les mains liées et je déteste ça. On va les tenir à l'œil, que ce soit Tamara, Gregory ou Peter. Ma mère arrive et inspecte les bracelets de scellement un moment, je ne bouge pas de ma place et la laisse parler._

 _ **-Bien on a évité une catastrophe là, il va falloir apprendre à Emma à bloquer sa Magie. Même avec les bracelets, si elle boque son pouvoir il ne pourra pas être utilisé à mauvais escient.**_

 _ **-Bloquer son pouvoir est difficile mère, surtout pour une seconde année, moi-même j'ai du mal.**_

 _ **-Elle aura des cours particuliers avec moi à partir de lundi, je lui apprendrai, son pouvoir ne peut pas tomber entre les mains d'Ursula et des sirènes, ça serait le début d'une nouvelle guerre.**_

 _ **-Vous savez quelque chose sur la Princesse Ariel ?**_

 _ **-(Air dégouté) Son Royaume a refusé ma coalition et se tient à l'écart. Il est assez petit, donc je n'ai rien dit et les laisse vivre en paix, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que j'ai promis aux sirènes de leur ramener leur Princesse légitime.**_

 _Emma à ouvert les yeux et je peux voire toute sa détermination à trouver une solution pour aider les sirènes._

 _ **-Elle a choisis de vivre auprès de son Prince, enfin il est Roi maintenant. Bonjour Emma, tu te sens mieux ?**_

 _ **-Maitre Whale a dit que je devais garder le lit ce week-end. Est-ce que je peux demander votre autorisation pour me rendre dans son royaume et entamer des négociations ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, tu peux t'y rendre mais s'ils veulent mon soutien, ils devront accepter mes règles.**_

 _ **-Mère peut être pourriez-vous envisagez de laisser Atlantica en paix si Ariel revient au pouvoir ?**_

 _ **-J'y réfléchirai, mais le Royaume Rivers sera placé sous mon autorité.**_

 _ **-Je partirai avec quelques hommes lundi pour les négociations dans ce cas.**_

 _ **-Bien Regina t'accompagnera, elle a l'habitude des négociations et c'est ce que j'attends d'eux, elle a toute ma confiance.**_

 _ **-Merci Mère, je serai m'en montrer digne.**_

 _ **-Bien reposes toi, on commencera ton nouvel entrainement à ton retour.**_

 _ **-Bien Majesté, merci.**_

 _Ma mère file et je sens Emma se détendre, elle fait au mieux pour le cacher mais je sais qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à supporter son autorité._

 _ **-Tu vas mieux ?**_

 _ **-Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, je vais profiter de mon repos forcé pour étudier avec Belle les sirènes et leurs coutumes.**_

 _ **-Bien, je vais prévenir tout le monde de notre départ.**_

 _ **-Juste nos Gardiens devraient suffire, inutile d'y aller en force.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, je vais leur envoyer un messager pour les prévenir de notre arrivée.**_

 _ **-Envois Snow, elle sera discrète et pourra les mettre au courant de la menace.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, je vais demander à Maitre Maléfique de nous accompagner aussi, elle connait bien Atlantica.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je vais confier Angel à Ella et Maitre Granny, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ça pourrait être dangereux.**_

 _ **-Tu fais bien, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-A plus tard, merci de m'avoir sauvé.**_

 _ **-Pour une fois on échange les rôles, mais évite de me faire peur comme ça à nouveau.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 _Je la laisse donc avec Belle qui vient d'arriver et me dirige vers le bureau de mon Maitre, Tink sur les talons, comme pour Emma il a été décidé que je ne sois plus seule aussi durant mes déplacements._

 _ **-Tu as tout entendu ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je connais le Royaume Rivers, Eric et Ariel sont de bons dirigeants, mais sont pour la paix, pas sûr qu'ils acceptent notre proposition.**_

 _ **-On doit essayer, Ursula devient vraiment trop dangereuse et avec la Guerre des Elfes qui approchent on n'a pas besoin de ça.**_

 _ **-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Atlantica, il parait que c'est magnifique.**_

 _ **-J'y suis aller enfant, au temps du Roi Triton. C'est en effet très beau, j'ignorai qu'il était mort.**_

 _ **-A mon avis pas sans aide, il avait encore de bonnes années devant lui. Comme la disparition des autres Princesses, il va nous falloir agir prudemment.**_

 _ **-Comme toujours, Maitre vous avez un instant, j'aimerai vous parler ?**_

 _ **-Je viendrai avec vous, Triton est un bon ami, il est de mon devoir de venger sa mort et de protéger son Royaume.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre, vous savez j'ai pensé qu'Ariel pourrait nous en dire plus pour aider Angel à retrouver sa voix ?**_

 _ **C'est une bonne idée, mais il va te falloir convaincre Emma de le prendre avec nous.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, chaque chose en son temps.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Gépetto m'a dit que toutes les armures étaient prêtes, dites à vos Gardiens de s'équiper.**_

 _ **-Il a fais vite, tant mieux.**_

 _ **-Daniel et Neal l'ont beaucoup aidé, mais ça tombe à pic.**_

 _ **-En effet, bon je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant notre départ.**_

 _ **-Je me doute, tu donneras ce message à Snow il explique la situation à Ariel, il vaut mieux qu'elle apprenne la mort de son père par moi.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûr que le Roi Sorcier est derrière tout ça.**_

 _ **-Il y a de fortes chances, mais on est plus forts qu'eux, sois sans crainte.**_

 _Bien plus tard je retrouve Emma qui est avec Angel, le petit est accroché à sa taille et pleure et Emma à l'air désespérée._

 _ **-Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **-Il ne veut pas rester ici, Angel c'est dangereux, je veux juste te protéger Gamin.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Emma on sera nombreux à le protéger s'il vient, en plus Ariel pourrait nous dire un moyen de lui rendre sa voix.**_

 _ **-Et si Ursula se met à attaquer le Royaume ?**_

 _ **-Alors je te jure de le renvoyer ici via un portail magique.**_

 _Je regarde mon frère et souffle, il a dû comprendre qu'il vient car il serre Regina dans ses bras en souriant. Ma Princesse sourit aussi et lui rend son étreinte avec plaisir. Bien il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Ariel de reprendre Atlantica des mains d'Ursula, trop facile..._

 _ **-Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes avec Belle ?**_

 _ **-Apparemment le Trident de Triton donne le pouvoir de contrôler les océans et fait de toi le Roi ou la Reine légitime d'Atlantica. Je ne sais pas si Ursula l'a ou non, ce qui est sûr c'est que si elle l'a, seul le défi Royal peut aider Ariel.**_

 _ **-Un combat à mort, je connais Ariel, ce n'est pas un combattante, elle se fera tuer.**_

 _ **-Voilà pourquoi j'espère qu'Ursula n'a pas le trident, si on le retrouve et qu'Ariel revient avec c'est gagné.**_

 _ **-Encore faut-il le trouver et qu'Ariel accepte de retourner à Atlantica.**_

 _ **-Oui, nous verrons bien sur place, Snow est partit ?**_

 _ **-Oui il y a deux heures, elle nous attend sur place, avec les portails magiques, il faudra peu de temps pour rejoindre le Royaume Rivers.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, bon gamin c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, donc Ella va te ...Ok tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux.**_

 _Regina retient son rire en voyant que je cède tout à Angel et je lui tire la langue, elle éclate de rire et viens s'allonger avec nous. Je m'endors assez vite, encore épuisée et serre ma Princesse contre moi._

 _ **\- Reposes-toi, j'irais le coucher une fois qu'il dormira et je reviendrai.**_

 _ **-Merci Gina.**_

 _Le lendemain je peux enfin me lever sans trembler et j'en profite pour regagner ma chambre et prendre une longue douche brulante._

 _ **-Salut Ella, tu sembles bien concentrée ?**_

 _ **-Maitre Eva nous a montré le sort pour se téléporter, mais j'avoue avoir du mal. Quand ça fonctionne j'atterris n' importe où et souvent je me retrouve dans des situations gênantes. Tiana et Will s'en sortent bien mieux.**_

 _ **-Ho je vois, ce qui m'a aidé pour réussir ce sort, c'est de visualiser l'endroit où je voulais aller avant d'utiliser la Magie. Après certaines personnes ont besoin d'une autre personne pour ce téléporter, il n'y a aucune honte à cela.**_

 _ **-Je me doute, je veux juste bien faire, ma famille ne tolère par l'échec.**_

 _ **-Prends le temps d'apprendre, ne te met pas la pression. Cela te dit de venir avec nous au Royaume Rivers, cela te changerait les idées et tu pourrais m'aider avec Angel quand je serai occupée.**_

 _ **-Je veux bien, merci Emma.**_

 _ **-Super, on part demain à l'aube, préviens Maitre Gépetto, il te donnera une armure. Normalement on n'y va pas pour se battre, mais avec Ursula il faut s'attendre à tout.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je serai prête.**_

 _Je lui souris et file voir Nuage, j'aime bien le préparer moi-même, Regina dit que c'est important, que ça renforce ton lien avec ton cheval et puis je trouve cela apaisant._

 _ **-Ariel cette sotte ne pourra pas t'aider.**_

 _ **-Ursula, comment tu es entrée ici ?**_

 _ **-Tu aurais dû mourir, mon plan était parfait, comment tu t'es échappée ?**_

 _ **-J'ai des amis puissants, je vois une illusion, tu n'es pas vraiment là.**_

 _ **\- Rejoins-moi, ensemble on pourrait gouverner Atlantica mais aussi les autres Royaumes facilement.**_

 _ **-Tu as perdu la tête ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Mon petit poisson, tu m'appartiendras, Regina ne te mérites pas.**_

 _ **-C'est moi qui ne la mérite pas, jamais je ne m'allierai avec toi. Disparaît, la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je t'enverrais en enfers.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'attends, mes pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants que les tiens, surtout sous l'eau.**_

 _ **-Nous verrons cela.**_

 _ **-Le Trident est à moi, je suis la Reine légitime et tu t'inclineras devant moi comme les autres, tu verras.**_

 _ **-Le Reine légitime c'est Ariel, tu n'es qu'une usurpatrice et je le prouverai à tous.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tant de fougue, tu seras parfaite comme trophée petit cygne.**_

 _ **-(Rayon lumineux) Je crois qu'Emma t'a dit de disparaître Ursula, tu ferais mieux de te préparer, car je peux t'assurer que tu vas perdre.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Regina il y a tant de choses que tu ignores encore, à bientôt.**_

 _Voyant Regina sur le point de commettre un meurtre je la prends dans mes bras et elle se détend un peu._

 _ **-Elle a le Trident, ça va être compliqué.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais on trouvera un moyen.**_

 _ **-Tu vas bien, pourquoi tu es si en colère ?**_

 _ **-Si elle croit qu'elle peut t'avoir, cette...**_

 _ **-(Attendrie) Tu es vraiment jalouse d'une personne comme Ursula Gina ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Excuses-moi, et je t'interdis de dire que tu ne me mérites pas, tu es parfaite.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) D'accord Princesse, je n'oserai pas contredire ma Reine.**_

 _ **-Idiote, je ne suis pas encore Reine.**_

 _ **-Je suis vraiment obligée de m'entrainer avec ta mère ? Tu sais que ça risque de mal finir, on ne se supporte pas.**_

 _ **-Je sais Emma mais ma mère que tu le veuilles ou non est une puissante sorcière et elle pourrait t'apprendre beaucoup.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Très bien, je ferai ce que tu me demandes mais si ça se termine en bataille de boule de feu, ne viens pas de plaindre.**_

 _ **-Tu sais faire des boules de feu ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu m'as bien comprise et grâce à Flamme oui je peux.**_

 _ **-Tu te rends compte que tu contrôles trois des six plus grandes Magies ? Sans compter la vision, comment peux-tu douter encore de toi ?**_

 _ **-Des fois je me rappelle la gamine des rues, c'est pour ça.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es plus cette personne Emma, tu n'es plus seule.**_

 _ **-Je sais, et je me sens chanceuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.**_

 _ **-Je serai toujours avec toi.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Bien, parce que je compte bien t'épouser et fonder une grande famille.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu m'en vois ravie.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Regina avant notre départ pour le Royaume Rivers et peut être Atlantica on va faire un petit entrainement. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais contrôler et lire l'esprit peut s'avérer très utile.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maitre, que dois-je faire ?**_

 _ **-La méditation, tu dois complètement vider ton esprit. Tu connais le procéder, ensuite tu te concentres sur une personne proche ou non et tu tentes de pénétrer son esprit. C'est plus facile avec un contact visuel, mais tu es assez puissante pour faire ça, surtout si tu es proche de cette personne.**_

 _ **-Comme Emma ou ma famille ou mes amis ?**_

 _ **-Oui tu peux essayer avec le petit aussi, ça lui apprendra à bloquer son esprit.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer, mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer.**_

 _ **-Il va te falloir l'avertir en douceur, essaie, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là à chaque instant.**_

 _ **-Très bien j'essaie, d'abord avec vous.**_

 _Je m'assois en tailleur, respire un grand coupe et ferme les yeux, je chasse toute pensée inutile de mon esprit et régule mon souffle. Ma Magie s'active et j'ouvre les yeux pour fixer mon Maitre et je perçois enfin ses pensées. Mon cœur se serre un peu quand je sens sa tristesse face à la perte de ses ailes, mais aussi sur la trahison du Roi Stéphan. Elle pense aussi à Aurore, elle aimerait la revoir, car malgré tout leur passé compliqué, elles sont amies._

 _ **-Très bien Regina, cela devrait suffire. Maintenant concentres toi sur Angel, dis-lui de venir te rejoindre aussi.**_

 _Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et me concentre sur le petit, qui doit surement être avec Emma vu l'heure._

 _ **-Gina ?**_

 _ **-Et, tu m'as reconnu, je m'entraine au contrôle de l'esprit, on peut parler comme ça, c'est super.**_

 _ **-Tu as besoin d'Emma ou moi ?**_

 _ **-Viens me retrouver dans le bureau de Maitre Maléfique, Emma va surement vouloir te parler comme ça, on va lui apprendre grâce à sa fée de l'esprit elle pourra le faire.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je suis content que tu sois la chérie de ma sœur, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu la protégeras toujours.**_

 _ **-Toujours, mais je t'aime et te protège aussi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime fort Gina.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau je vois Maléfique sourire, apparemment elle est assez fière de moi._

 _ **-Avec Eva et Victor on pensait bien que ça marcherait, en attendant de retrouver sa voix.**_

 _ **-C'est vraiment super de pouvoir lui parler, il a tout de suite reconnu ma magie par contre.**_

 _ **-C'est un être entièrement conçu par Magie, il en est remplit et doit comme Emma et David ou même Elsa sentir l'empreinte de chaque personne.**_

 _ **-Des pistes sur comment le Roi Sorcier si y est pris ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore, mais on trouvera.**_

 _On toque à la porte et Angel me saute au cou en souriant, Emma arrive à son tour et je lui vole un baiser pour la rassurer._

 _ **-On peut communiquer avec Angel par la pensée, le temps de retrouver sa voix ça sera utile.**_

 _ **-Ho super, je comprends mieux pourquoi le gamin était si excité, il m'a limite trainé dans l'école pour venir. Vous pouvez m'apprendre à le faire aussi Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, Regina et Angle sont les personnes les plus proches de toi avec August, ça sera facile, surtout avec ta Fée de l'Esprit.**_

 _ **-Super, je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Pour commencer tu dois vider ton esprit, rien de mieux que la méditation, en place.**_

 _ **-D'accord, sois sage Angel, bientôt nous aussi on pourra se parler.**_

 _ **-Elle est belle ma sœur, je me demande si notre mère lui ressemblait ?**_

 _ **-On demandera à Maitre Eva de te remontrer sa photo, tu as raison, ta sœur est magnifique.**_

 _Je regarde Emma et sens sa magie s'activer, la Fée est sur son épaule et lui donne la force nécessaire pour le sort. D'un coup je vois le visage d'Angel s'illuminer et je sais que mon amour a réussi à lui parler. Je suis limite jalouse de la faciliter avec laquelle Emma apprend, mais je suis surtout fière qu'une telle femme m'accompagne._

 _ **-C'est épuisant mais vraiment cool, t'as une voix de bébé, gamin.**_

 _Je rigole en le voyant sauter sur Emma et se battre, Ruby et Elsa rentrent en trombe dans la salle en attendant le cri de surprise d'Emma et rigolent avec nous en voyant le petit sur le dos d'Emma._

 _ **-Et bien Swan, on se fait maitriser à ce que je vois.**_

 _ **-Et, il m'a eu par surprise, viens m'aider à le torturer.**_

 _ **-Je vais plutôt te maintenir tranquille, ça sera pour toutes les fois où tu me grattes la tête quand je suis en Louve, à l'attaque.**_

 _ **-Ahhh trahison, Elsa, Gina au secoure.**_

 _Je rigole et notre Maitre sourit tendrement, elle ne l'avouera jamais mais c'est ce genre de scène qui guérit son cœur meurtrie. Après toute cette histoire avec Ariel et les Elfes, je partirai avec Lili chercher ses ailes, elle mérite de pouvoir voler à nouveau librement._

 _ **-Gina, viens nous aider, Emma bouge trop.**_

 _La voix d'Angel résonne avec force en moi et je saute sur Emma pour la maintenir avec Ruby. Elsa aide Angel à la chatouiller et une heure plus tard je souris encore en pensant à cette scène._

 _ **-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable Regina.**_

 _ **-Tes illusions ne marchent pas sur moi Ursula, on va t'arrêter, tu as choisis le mauvais camp.**_

 _ **-Tu crois ça et d'après toi qui m'a dit comment obtenir le Trident ?**_

 _ **-Je me moque de comment tu as obtenu le Trident, il appartient à Ariel.**_

 _ **-Ta mère n'est pas de cette avis, n'oublies pas qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui résiste trop longtemps.**_

 _ **-Elle est contre toi.**_

 _ **-Vraiment, d'après toi qui a tué Triton ?**_

 _La vision disparaît au moment où Emma rentre dans ma chambre entourée de lumière et malgré moi le doute s'installe, est ce que ma mère est vraiment avec nous ?_

 _ **-Que te voulait cette vipère ?**_

 _ **-Rien d'important, tu restes dormir ?**_

 _ **-Non, tu sais que si je reste on ne dormira pas et on doit être en forme pour demain.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je serais sage, restes stp.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Ok, tu es sure que tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras, qui c'est quand on aura l'occasion de le faire à nouveau.**_

 _ **-Je suis la Gina, je serais toujours là.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** Atlantica

 **POV Regina :**

 _Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que nous étions arrivés au Royaumes Rivers. Maitre Maléfique essaye de convaincre Ariel de reprendre le trône, mais elle ne semble pas décidée. Même pour venger son père ou retrouver ses sœurs. Emma commence à perdre patience, je le vois, elle ne comprend pas Ariel. Moi si, elle veut vivre en paix, quitte à occulter tout le reste. En plus la mort de son père l'a bouleversée, Eric semble vouloir intervenir mais il n'ira pas contre sa femme._

 _ **-On perd notre temps Regina, ils ne bougeront pas.**_

 _ **-Je sais Graham, je laisse Maitre Maléfique gérer Ariel et Eric, je cherche une autre solution.**_

 _ **-Où est Emma ?**_

 _ **-Partie se promener sur la plage, elle n'aime pas particulièrement l'inaction comme tu le sais.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est certain, tu as un plan B ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, j'avoue que mon esprit est secoué par les dernières paroles d'Ursula.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais connaissant ta mère, c'est tout à fait possible qu'elle est tuée Triton et donné l'emplacement du Trident à Ursula. Elle veut que tous les Royaumes lui prêtent allégeance et elle n'apprécie pas le refus d'Ariel et Eric.**_

 _ **-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiètent, Zelena est partie avec Katherine et Frederick enquêter, si vraiment cela s'est passé comme ça...je ne sais pas quoi faire Graham.**_

 _Voyant ma détresse Graham me prend dans ses bras, je ne ressens plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui depuis qu'Emma est apparue dans ma vie mais cela me fait le plus grand bien. Evidement c'est le moment que choisit Emma pour revenir, je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir qu'elle tourne les talons et je souffle de lassitude._

 _ **-Vas la voir, je vais parler avec le Roi Eric, il arrivera à convaincre Reine, il le faut.**_

 _ **-Merci Graham.**_

 _On se sépare et je trouve Emma sur le balcon de sa chambre, elle observe l'océan. Je l'enlace et elle ne me repousse pas, je souffle de soulagement et serre mes bras autour de sa taille._

 _ **-Il ne faisait que me réconforter.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

 _ **-Alors pourquoi tu es partie ?**_

 _ **-Pour éviter de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure et parce que je sais que tu es triste et contrariée et que c'est ton ami. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à te remonter le moral, de toute évidence j'en suis incapable.**_

 _ **-Ne dis pas ça, beaucoup de choses me préoccupent c'est vrai, mais tu arrives toujours à m'apaiser, je t'assure.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, Tink et Anna ont eu accès aux archives. Elles pensent avoir trouvé un moyen pour Angel.**_

 _ **-C'est super, où est-il ?**_

 _ **-Avec Ella et Ruby, ils font apparemment un château de sable.**_

 _ **-Il semble de plus à plus à l'aise loin de toi, c'est bien.**_

 _ **-Humm oui, cela reste assez rare mais les filles le chouchoutent alors il n'a pas à se plaindre.**_

 _ **-C'est certain, il est devenu le petit chouchou de tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Gina dans six mois je vais devoir partir, cela va vite arriver maintenant, ta mère n'acceptera jamais de défendre les Elfes sans une contre partie que je refuse. David va partir aussi, c'est notre peuple.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je viendrai avec toi.**_

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas faire cela et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-On trouvera un moyen de la convaincre, stp ne pars pas défaitiste.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tant que tu es près de moi je garderai espoir, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Je serai toujours là Emma, toujours.**_

 _ **-Bien je vais rejoindre Anna et Tink, fais-moi appelé au besoin.**_

 _ **-Emma, ne fais rien de stupide stp.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'aime.**_

 _Mon cœur décolle et je la regarde partir en souriant, je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre me dire cela. Je rejoins Belle et Snow à la bibliothèque et continue mes recherches pour savoir s'il y a une solution à notre problème sans qu'Ariel n'intervienne._

 _ **-Tout va bien Regina ?**_

 _ **-Si ma mère a vraiment tué Triton, elle devra répondre de ses actes, Reine ou pas. Je sens Emma de plus en plus à cran Snow, elle ne pardonnera pas à ma mère un autre écart et moi non plus.**_

 _ **-Tu comptes faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas encore Belle, mais je peux compter sur votre soutien si je décide d'intervenir ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, ma mère aussi sera de notre côté.**_

 _ **-Merci Snow.**_

 _ **-Mes parents aussi, mais il faut être sur de nous avant d'intervenir. De plus si c'est vrai, elle perdra son titre de Reine, et tu seras couronnée à sa place.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je verrai en rentrant, pour le moment il faut trouver un moyen de sauver Atlantica d'Ursula.**_

 _La fin d'après-midi approche quand la Princesse Melody rentre dans la pièce, visiblement inquiète. Elle a 15 ans, c'est une belle jeune fille, intelligente et courageuse._

 _ **-Tout va bien Princesse ?**_

 _ **\- Appelez-moi Melody svp, j'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.**_

 _ **-De quel ordre ?**_

 _ **-Mon grand-père m'a parlé d'une loi d'Atlantica concernant le défi. On peut choisir un Champion si on fait partie de la famille Royale. Je veux sauver Atlantica et venger mon grand-père, je comptais aller me battre moi-même mais...**_

 _ **-Emma vous a intercepté ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elle a dit qu'elle se battra pour moi, avant que je n'aie pu comprendre quoi que se soit la Magie est rentrée en nous et le serment était fait. Si Emma bat Ursula, je vais me retrouver Reine d'Atlantica. De plus je m'en veux de la mette en danger comme cela et mes parents vont être furieux, mais je ne peux abandonner comme eux.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Ce n'est pas votre faute, Emma à promis aux sirènes de les libéré et puisque votre mère ne ce décide pas à agir, il ne reste plus que vous.**_

 _ **-Je me battrai pour Atlantica mais je ne veux pas que le Royaume de Rivers soit obligé de prêter allégeance à votre mère.**_

 _ **-Si Emma perd, c'est ce qui se passera.**_

 _ **-Je ne perdrais pas, Melody va avertir tes parents que le défi se déroulera dans trois jours au coucher du soleil. Snow, Belle, les autres vous attendent, je dois m'entrainer et votre aide serait précieuse.**_

 _Je regarde Emma les bras croisés, les autres sortent et je souffle en voyant son regard déterminé, elle ne changera pas d'avis, je le sais._

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Quand je parlais de chose stupide...**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée Gina, je ne pouvais pas laisser Melody y aller, elle se serait fait tuer.**_

 _ **-Et toi non ? Tu es inconsciente, tu m'expliques comment tu comptes t'y prendre au juste ? Tu seras désavantagée sous l'eau, sans compter qu'Ursula a le Trident.**_

 _ **-Avec Aqua je peux respirer sous l'eau et je pourrai dévier ses attaques. J'utiliserai le temps et la lumière, j'ai mes chances et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Je ne remets pas en doute tes chances Emma mais le fait que tu es décidée ça sans m'en parler.**_

 _ **-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, Ariel ne se décide pas.**_

 _ **-Tu aurais du donner à Maitre Maléfique plus de temps, elle vient de perdre son père.**_

 _ **-Elle est juste trop lâche pour intervenir.**_

 _ **-En quoi c'est lâche de protéger sa famille avant tout et de vouloir rester avec eux ?**_

 _ **-En oubliant tout le reste, c'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Laissez tomber les Elfes, laissez ta mère manipuler tout le monde encore et encore ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je comprends Ariel, et arrêtes de diaboliser autant ma mère.**_

 _ **-Mais tu es aveugle ce n'est pas possible, elle a tué Triton et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-On n'en sait rien, Ursula a dit ça pour nous manipuler et tu détestes tellement ma mère que tu tombes dans le panneau.**_

 _ **-Mais enfin j'ai des raisons de la détester, elle a détruit ma vie.**_

 _ **-Elle reste ma mère Emma.**_

 _ **-Et bien grâce à la tienne moi je n'en ai jamais eu.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Tu aurais du m'en parler, on est un couple, c'est comme ça que ça marche Emma.**_

 _ **-Vraiment, parce que tu me tiens au courant de chaque décision que tu prends peut être ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr.**_

 _ **-Je sais que Zelena est partie à Atlantica avec Frederick et Katherine pour enquêter.**_

 _ **-J'allais t'en parler, j'attendais juste d'avoir confirmation ou non.**_

 _ **-Tu sais très bien qu'Ursula a dit vrai, sinon tu ne serais pas autant contrariée.**_

 _ **-Il doit y avoir une explication, ma mère a changé.**_

 _ **-J'en est assez de cette discussion, je dois me préparer à plus tard.**_

 _Je sort de la pièce excédée et tombe sur mon frère, il est avec Merida et me saute au cou ? Je souris et le serre contre moi un moment._

 _ **-(Pensé) Tu es fâchée avec Gina ?**_

 _ **-On n'est pas d'accord c'est tout, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-On n'est pas ravis de ta décision non plus Em.**_

 _ **-Et donc j'aurai du laisser Melody se faire tuer ?**_

 _ **-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, tu aurais du lui en parler et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Je vais quitter l'école à notre retour, je ne peux pas rester là bas. Pas avec Cora aux commande, je ne supporte plus sa présence et je vais finir par craquer.**_

 _ **-Tu es en colère et ce n'est pas le moment de prendre ce genre de décision Em, on va se concentrer sur ton combat à venir pour le moment, on reparlera de ça à tête reposée.**_

 _ **-Où vous allez ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Tink et Anna veulent essayer une potion pour me redonner ma voix, on venait te chercher avec Gina.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Merida tu peux aller chercher Regina stp, je vais emmener Angel.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Ne sois pas fâchée contre Gina, elle t'aime et veut te protéger. Moi je sais que tu vas gagner, Ursula n'a aucune chance face à toi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci petit frère, viens on va rejoindre les filles.**_

 _Une fois dans l'infirmerie les filles installent Angel sur un lit, Regina rentre avec Merida et j'évite son regard. Je sais que j'ai raison, qu'elle défende sa mère après tout ce qu'elle a fait me dépasse complètement. Je regarde mon frère boire sa potion et on attend patiemment. Je suis stressée et Regina a dû le sentir car elle glisse sa main dans la mienne en silence._

 _ **-Bon mon grand, tu peux essayer de parler, la potion doit avoir agi normalement.**_

 _Mon frère ouvre la bouche et mon cœur se comprime en voyant que ça n'a pas marché, une larme glisse sur la joue d'Angel et je vais le serrer dans mes bras fortement._

 _ **-On va trouver gamin, Tink et Anna vont chercher encore, je demanderai aux sirènes aussi, je te jure qu'on n'abandonne pas. On finira par te libérer de ce sort, aie confiance.**_

 _ **-Ta sœur à raison, il y a encore de nombreuses archives qu'on n'a pas étudiées avec Anna.**_

 _ **-Tink et Maitre Whale ont pensé à autre chose, on va étudier tout ça.**_

 _Angel se love contre moi et Regina se joint à notre câlin, pourquoi donc le Roi Sorcier lui a pris sa voix ? Ella se rapproche et mon frère se décale de nous pour lui prendre la main, Ruby qui est en louve le lèche et il rigole en la caressant. Je remercie mon amie d'un regard et laisse mon frère au soin d'Ella. Je dois m'entrainer, l'échéance approche. Je sors donc de la pièce et Regina me rattrape par la main, elle ne dit rien et m'embrasse, je ferme les yeux et la serre contre moi._

 _ **-A tout à l'heure Princesse.**_

 _ **-On trouvera, je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

 _Une fois sur la plage je retrouve Neal dans l'eau, Killian est là aussi avec Mulan._

 _ **-Bien on va t'entrainer, appelle Aqua on va commencer par renforcer ta maitrise de l'eau.**_

 _ **-Ok Neal, je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu dois t'abandonner à la Magie, oublies le contrôle et laisses faire ton instinct. Une fois que tu seras complètement immergée dans l'eau, Killian et Mulan vont t'attaquer, tu dois les repousser.**_

 _ **-Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je vais t'envoyer des vagues que tu devras contrer.**_

 _ **-Demain Maitre Maléfique viendra nous entrainer sous l'eau, en attendant tu dois renforcer ton lien avec ta Fée.**_

 _ **-Aqua je te prie d'apparaître stp.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Maitre, si nous commencions ?**_

 _Je prends une grande respiration et laisse la Magie m'envahir, seulement je n'ai pas le temps de laisser Aqua intervenir qu'Ariel arrive, visiblement furieuse et je soupire, allons bon, quoi encore ?_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Ma mère est furieuse et va voir Emma, vous devriez y aller Princesse, je l'ai rarement vu si en colère.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Elsa tu peux prévenir Maitre Maléfique je vais rejoindre Emma avant que ça ne dégénère.**_

 _ **-Je viens avec toi, Princesse, parlez à votre père, le temps nous manque et ce n'est pas le moment de nous diviser.**_

 _ **-Je vais le faire Daniel, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'écoutera.**_

 _ **-Essayez quand même Princesse, allons-y Daniel.**_

 _Quand j'arrive Emma écoute Ariel lui dire sa façon de se penser, mon amour ne bouges pas, mais je peux voir que sa patience est mise à rude épreuve et je m'avance._

 _ **-Ma fille n'a que 15 ans, elle est bien trop jeune pour gouverner. Encore moins un Royaume dont elle ignore presque tout, vous êtes inconsciente d'avoir accepté.**_

 _ **-Votre fille allait se battre, seule pour sauver Atlantica Majesté.**_

 _ **-Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant aussi, certaines choses vous dépassent, sauveuse ou non, je ne vous laisserai pas mettre en danger ma famille et mon Royaume.**_

 _ **-Atlantica est votre Royaume aussi, vous semblez l'avoir oublié.**_

 _ **-J'ai fait un choix il y a longtemps, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'êtes qu'une orpheline. Vous ne pensez qu'à la gloire que vous apportera votre futur combat contre Ursula sans penser aux conséquences. Vous oubliez tout le reste, vous êtes aveuglée. Faites annuler ce défi sur le champ et rentrez chez vous, immédiatement. Vous n'avez peut être aucune personne à protéger mais ce n'est pas mon cas.**_

 _ **-Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, le défi est lancé et le serment fait, faites vous une raison. Je vais me battre, je vais faire ce que vous n'avez pas le courage de faire que ça vous plaise ou non.**_

 _ **-Tout le monde se calme svp, Majesté vous savez qu'Emma a raison, si vous vous inquiétez pour votre fille, on trouvera une autre solution ? Une fois vos sœurs délivrées, ils prendront la tête d'Atlantica en attendant que Melody soit assez âgée pour le faire. Pour terminer je vous interdis d'insulter encore une fois Emma, c'est la femme la plus courageuse et juste que je connaisse. En aucun cas elle ne vise le pouvoir ou la gloire, elle essaie juste d'éviter un massacre. Vous ignorez tout de sa vie et de ses motivations, traiter la encore d'orpheline ou de sans cœur et vous pouvez dire adieu à toute forme d'échange avec notre Royaume à l'avenir, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous Princesse, le Royaume Rivers est indépendant. Vous êtes comme votre mère, quittez mon Royaume sur le champ.**_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'Emma à son épée sous le cou d'Ariel qui déglutit difficilement. Sa Magie déborde, je sais qu'elle est furieuse et m'approche doucement avant de me figer sur ses paroles._

 _ **-Vous pouvez m'insulter cela m'est égal mais jamais vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous laisserai faire du mal à Regina. Cora est manipulatrice et profondément méchante, ma Princesse n'à rien avoir avec sa mère, elle n'est que douceur et gentillesse. Vous êtes lâche, vous vous cachez derrière la protection de votre famille et de votre Royaume en oubliant tout le reste, en oubliant vos devoirs envers Atlantica. Votre père étais un grand Roi, votre fille prends le même chemin que lui, son destin est de régner sur Atlantica et je vais l'y aider que vous le vouliez ou non. Rentrez-vous cacher dans votre palais, si cela vous fait plaisir. Croyez moi vous ne me voulez pas comme ennemis, toute orpheline que je suis, vous avez tord sur un point. Je protège les gens que j'aime et ils me protègent aussi.**_

 _ **-Emma baisses ton arme, je crois que la Reine a compris.**_

 _ **-Maitre je...**_

 _ **-Baisses ton arme stp, viens Ariel je crois que tu en as assez fait, il serait temps que tu écoutes ton mari et ta fille maintenant.**_

 _Emma souffle un bon coup et recule en rangeant son arme, elle s'éloigne et Mulan me fait signe de la suivre. Je m'empresse d'obéir et cours après elle, je la rejoins et glisse ma main dans la sienne._

 _ **-Merci pour ce que tu as dit.**_

 _ **-Merci de m'avoir défendu, moi qui admirais sa légende, me voila bien déçue.**_

 _ **-Les gens changent, elle pense bien faire, mais je n'accepte pas ses propos blessants non plus.**_

 _ **-Je me moque de ce qu'elle peut penser de moi, mais jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te comparer à ta mère.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'était plutôt évident en effet.**_

 _ **-Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi Gina, je ferai plus d'efforts pour te dire les choses.**_

 _ **-Bien et moi je te promets de mettre à jour l'implication de ma mère dans tout ça et de prendre les mesures qui s'imposeront.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je te laisse t'en charger, je te fais confiance.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi, retournes t'entrainer, Maitre Maléfique s'occupe d'Ariel.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Et si on mangeait sur la plage ce soir, rien que nous deux, Les filles s'occuperont d'Angel.**_

 _ **-C'est une très bonne idée, je m'occupe de tout préparer, toi tu dois te concentrer sur ton entrainement.**_

 _ **-D'accord à plus tard.**_

 _ **-A plus tard.**_

 _Je rentre au palais et rejoins mes quartiers, je me place devant le miroir et invoque ma mère._

 _ **-Regina ? Un problème au Royaume Rivers ?**_

 _ **-Je vais vous donner une chance Mère, sachez la saisir. Avez-vous d'une façon ou d'une autre participé à la disparition du Roi Triton ? Et enfin, avez-vous donné à Ursula l'emplacement du Trident ? Soyez honnête mère svp, j'ai besoin de le savoir.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) J'ai tué Triton en combat singulier, il m'avait défié, Gold et Archie peuvent le confirmer. Pour le Trident j'ignore comment Ursula se l'ai procuré, je le chercher aussi pour soumettre Atlantica.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi le Roi Triton vous a défié ?**_

 _ **-Il voulait m'empêcher de soumettre Atlantica, normalement si je gagnais, j'aurais eu le Trident mais il l'a caché, voilà tu sais tout.**_

 _ **-Merci Mère, je vous recontacte.**_

 _ **-J'essaie Regina, je te jure que j'essaie.**_

 _ **-Je sais mère, à plus tard.**_

 _Le miroir s'éteint et je souffle, super, Emma va être ravie. Je regarde la plage, Emma s'entraine et je soupire, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, après un entrainement intensif j'étais prête à affronter Ursula. Regina a tenu à m'accompagner évidemment, j'aurais voulu la garder à l'abri ici mais je sais qu'il est vain d'essayer de la convaincre. Les Gardiens de Gina restent au palais pour veiller sur le Roi et la Reine et sur Angèl. Killian et Belle restent également avec Snow, Neal et mes Gardiens par contre m'accompagnent. La Princesse Melody est également là, elle a refusé de rester à l'abri. Angel me serre dans ses bras et Ella le raccompagne au château, Maitre Maléfique a tenu à nous accompagner aussi et l'eau s'ouvre pour laisser passer Ursula et une armée de sirènes. Je reconnais l'une d'elle et je la vois détailler Melody avant de sourire et de s'incliner un peu devant moi. Ursula pointe son Trident et je m'avance le regard déterminé._

 _ **-C'est un combat à mort, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi fais tu ça au juste ?**_

 _ **-J'ai mes raisons, que se soit clair si tu perds j'attaquerai le Royaume de Rivers et détruirai Ariel et son Royaume chéri.**_

 _ **-Et si je gagne tu remettras le Trident à Melody et tu me dis où tu as enfermé les sœurs de la Reine Ariel.**_

 _ **-Tu vas mourir Emma, contrairement à toi j'ai finis l'école et dans l'eau je suis quasi invincible. Crois le ou non mais je ne souhaite pas cela, rejoins moi, comme je te l'ai dit, ensemble nous régnerons sur la Terre et sur les Océans.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin de régner pour connaître ma place Ursula et ce n'est certainement pas avec toi mais avec Regina.**_

 _ **-Alors je tuerai ta Princesse chérie et tu m'appartiendras, mais pour le moment nous avons un défi à commencer, suis moi. Nous allons à Atlantica, si l'un de tes amis tente quoi que se soit, mes sirènes les mettront en pièces.**_

 _ **-Ils ne sont là que pour m'accompagner, je n'ai qu'une parole.**_

 _Maitre Maléfique jette le sors sur tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent respirer sous l'eau et j'invoque Aqua qui m'entoure._

 _ **-Maitre il va falloir vous abandonner pour que nous ayons une chance, même si cela peux paraître fou, laisse moi au commandes durant le combat.**_

 _ **-Je te fais confiance Aqua, si cela tourne mal, protégez Angel et Regina pour moi, svp.**_

 _ **-On vous le jure Maitre.**_

 _Je vous les autres Fées apparaitre autour de moi et je souris à ma Princesse qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Neal me fait signe qu'il est prêt et je regarde David. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude dans son regard, ce qui me rassure un peu. On arrive dans une sorte de colisée et Ursula nous entoure d'un cercle de feu, de toute évidence magique._

 _ **-Nos lois sont simples, si tu tombes dans les flammes de ce cercle elles te consumeront et tu auras perdu. Choisis ton arme, et prépares toi, le combat sera finit en peu de temps.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je vais gagner Gina, couvres Neal pendants les recherches stp et veilles sur les autres et Melody.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Stp Emma, ne fais rien de trop dangereux.**_

 _Je ne lui réponds pas et laisse Aqua aux commandes comme prévu, je me concentre sur ma Magie et le combat commence. J'utilise le temps pour la ralentir et ma Fée la contre facilement. Elle semble surprise et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et lui envoie un rayon de lumière. Elle l'arrête avec le Trident et reviens à la charge. Du coin de l'œil je vois Neal s'éclipser avec la sirène qui m'a aidé et Mélody les suit. Regina créée une illusion d'eux et je me concentre pour arrêter Ursula qui semble de plus en plus perdre patience. Le Trident brille et je me prépare au choc, Aqua dévie une grande partie mais ça fait mal quand même et je laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Je vois Ruby et Merida se retenir avec peine de sauter à la gorge d'Ursula et reprend le combat. Je serre mon épée et devant moi apparaît le Roi Triton. Il semble que je sois la seule à le voir néanmoins._

 _ **-Je vais t'aider à vaincre cette sorcière, j'ai provoqué la Reine Cora pensant sauver mon Royaume. Ne la laisses pas en prendre le contrôle et protèges ma famille stp.**_

 _ **-Je vous le promets Majesté, je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Aqua tu peux te retirer, tu t'es bien battu je prends le relais.**_

 _ **-Mais Seigneur, vous disparaitrez complètement en faisant ça.**_

 _ **-Le Trident répondra à mon appel, fermes les yeux Emma, je suis désolée cela va te pomper toute ton énergie ce que je m'apprête à faire.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave Majesté, je peux le supporter.**_

 _ **-Merci Princesse.**_

 _Aqua disparaît et l'âme de Triton rentre à moi, je ferme les yeux et le laisse aux commandes, Maitre Maléfique semble avoir compris ce qu'il se passe et rassure Regina. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi forte, hormis la fois où le Cygne m'a choisi et je claque des doigts. Le Trident semble lutter avec Ursula pour venir dans mes mains et cela amplifie sa colère._

 _ **-Ce vieux fou ne pourra pas t'aider, sais-tu au moins ce qu'il a fait à ma mère ?**_

 _Un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant m'envahit et je fige le temps, il me faut savoir toute l'histoire avant de combattre._

 _ **-J'étais promis à sa mère, une très belle femme, mais mon cœur a choisis quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai rompu mon engament, la plongeant dans le déshonneur, elle s'est jurée de se venger et m'a défié ? J'ai été obligé de la tuer, j'ignorai alors l'existence d'Ursula, ma fille. Si elle peut porter le Trident c'est qu'elle est de mon sang aussi, Cora le savait et m'a fait chanter.**_

 _ **-Super, bonjour la famille, alors vous voulez faire quoi au juste ?**_

 _ **-Melody est jeune mais elle semble bien plus digne qu'Ursula qui est dévorée par la colère.**_

 _ **-Il y a de quoi, on lui reprend le Trident et ensuite on avisera.**_

 _ **-D'accord, si c'est possible j'aimerai la sauver.**_

 _ **-Nous verrons Majesté, le temps reprend son cour, allons-y.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Emma était blessée à de nombreux endroits, et même si Triton l'aide son énergie magique s'épuise. Mon Maitre semble comprendre la situation et renforce l'énergie d'Emma avec la sienne._

 _ **-Emma va faire un chose stupide, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne la laisserai pas mourir, tu as ma promesse.**_

 _Avant que je réagisse Emma fonce vers Ursula qui lui enfonce le Trident dans l'épaule, je retiens un cri et Emma pose ses deux mains sur le Trident en souriant._

 _ **-Cesses ce combat ma fille, ta mère a choisis de se venger, tu n'as pas à suivre le même chemin.**_

 _ **-Vous l'avez déshonoré, je vous hais, disparaissez, vous êtes mort et je n'ai que faire de vos excuses.**_

 _ **-Ursula écoutes ton père, il ne savait pas que tu existais, Cora a fait en sorte qu'il ne le découvre que trop tard.**_

 _ **-Non ma mère m'a dit que vous m'aviez abandonnée, Cora a confirmé cela en disant qu'il à préféré son Royaume à moi. Et bien maintenant c'est moi la Reine et je vais anéantir tout ça de mes propres mains.**_

 _ **-Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix.**_

 _Le Trident s'embrasse et Ursula est obligé de le lâcher, Emma le rattrape et brille de mille feux ? On voit nettement l'âme de Triton se superposer à celle d'Emma et je soupire de soulagement. Il pointe le Trident sur Ursula qui ne bouge pas, Emma s'interpose et enferme Ursula dans ces bras ? Ursula lutte avant d'éclate en sanglots et mon amour brille intensément faisant hoqueter de surprise nos amis et mon Maitre._

 _ **-Décidemment, elle ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Elle fait quoi ?**_

 _ **-Elle guérit son cœur blessée, regarde Ursula redeviens une sirène, je n'ai jamais vu pareil miracle.**_

 _Triton souris et dépose le Trident dans les mains de Melody qui vient de revenir avant de disparaître. Melody se change en sirène et pointe le Trident sur Ursula qui s'agenouille devant elle, comme l'ensemble du peuple d'Atlantica. Je souffle de soulagement et nage vers Emma qui peine à garder les yeux ouvert._

 _ **-Emma, tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Gina, à quel point tu es fâchée ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de prendre autant de risques, je ne suis pas fâchée, juste inquiète.**_

 _ **-Je comprends la peine d'Ursula, j'ai tenté de la sauver.**_

 _ **-Princesse Regina, vous devriez ramener Emma au château de mes parents ? J'ai besoin de parler avec ma tante de certaines choses, Maitre Maléfique pouvez vous rester avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, les autres raccompagnez Regina et Emma, on parlera plus tard.**_

 _Lyly vient m'aider à soutenir Emma et on nage vers la surface, une fois à l'air libre August porte sa sœur et la pose doucement sur un lit. Tink et Anna se précipitent sur elle et je m'écarte._

 _ **-On a trouvé les sœurs de la Reine, elles ne sont pas blessées, juste épuisées.**_

 _ **-Merci Neal, elles t'ont dit ce qui c'était passé ?**_

 _ **-Ursula est venu les voir en leurs disant la vérité et elles ont rit, elles ne la croyaient pas et l'ont repoussé assez méchamment ? Quand elle est revenue avec le Trident elles ont compris mais c'était trop tard et Ursula les a enfermés.**_

 _ **-Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était triste et seule.**_

 _ **-Aucune de nous ne l'a remarqué, sauf Emma et encore à la dernière minute.**_

 _ **-Regarde dans quel état elle est, depuis que je la connais elle passe plus de temps dans un lit d'infirmerie que le sien.**_

 _ **-C'est la sauveuse Regina, son destin est compliqué mais elle n'est pas seule, tu es là comme nous tous.**_

 _ **-Il a raison Sist, j'ai des choses à t'apprendre, laisses Emma se reposer.**_

 _ **-Je vais veiller sur elle ne t'en fait pas, Tink et Anna s'occupent de ses blessures.**_

 _ **-Merci David, les autres allez vous reposer, on parlera demain.**_

 _Je suis ma sœur dans les couloirs et m'assois sur mon lit en soupirant, je crois qu'il est l'heure de faire un choix._

 _ **-Je sais à quoi tu penses mais j'ai une idée.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-On va marchander avec maman, en échange de notre silence elle va laisser Atlantica et le Royaumes de Rivers en paix et va aider les Elfes à se défendre. Emma a encore besoin d'apprendre à l'école à contrôler son pouvoir et toi aussi, on s'occupera de mère le moment venu.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je ne suis pas sur qu'Emma accepte.**_

 _ **-C'est la meilleure solution et tu le sais, tout le monde est gagnant comme cela.**_

 _ **-Et mère va une nouvelle fois sans sortir, je ne sais pas si je supporterai une autre de ses manipulations Zeli.**_

 _ **-Maitre Eva, Archie et Maléfique vont la garder à l'œil.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vais essayer de convaincre Emma, tu as raison sur une chose, Emma doit rester à l'école.**_

 _ **-Oui, va la voir, je vais prévenir le Roi et la Reine de ce qui c'est passé. Katherine et Frederick sont partit à l'école avertir Maitre Archie.**_

 _ **-Ok, tu n'as rien trouvé à Atlantica pour Angel ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais Ursula connais peut être un moyen, maintenant qu'Emma l'a sauvée, elle nous aidera surement.**_

 _ **-On lui demandera demain, tu as déjà vu ça avant, guérir un cœur noir ?**_

 _ **-Non, la Magie des Elfes et vraiment surprenante.**_

 _ **-C'est Emma qui l'est, à plus tard.**_

 _Je rejoins l'infirmerie et ne suis pas surprise de retrouver Angel collé à sa sœur dans le lit, August se lève et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre, je prends sa place dans le lit et m'endors contre mon amour._

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je me réveille avec un mal de tête carabiné et souffle de fatigue, j'ai vraiment trop forcé sur ce coup là. Mais sa peine était tellement grande, tout les gens qui auraient du la soutenir l'ont rejeté et elle a grandi avec la haine de sa mère comme exemple. Ma Princesse aurait pu devenir comme ça avec une mère comme Cora, Zelena aussi. Je suis vraiment épuisée, Ruby dort sur un fauteuil et je souris, j'ai la chance de ne pas être seule. Je décide de me rendormir un peu, le soleil vient à peine de se lever et j'ai besoin de récupérer. Je me retrouve devant le lac, ma mère arrive sur le Cygne en souriant._

 _ **-Mère je suis heureuse de vous revoir, vous aussi Seigneur Lancelot.**_

 _ **-Ce que tu as fait pour Ursula est inédit, je suis si fière de toi.**_

 _ **-Merci mère, j'ai des questions à vous poser, pouvez vous rester un peu ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **\- Savez-vous comment Angel a été conçu ?**_

 _ **\- Il y a longtemps nous avons combattu le Roi Sorcier aux côtés de plusieurs Royaumes, je suppose que le Ténébreux a réussi à me voler mon essence à ce moment là. J'ignore comment il a pu procéder pour le créer mais je sais qu'il est mon fils et donc ton frère.**_

 _ **-Vous savez comment lui redonner sa voix et pourquoi le Roi Sorcier l'en a privé ?**_

 _ **-Je pense qu'il a peur de son pouvoir, il l'a privé de sa voix pour pouvoir mieux le contrôler. Je ne connais pas le moyen de lui redonner, mais le père de David est sans doute le plus grand guérisseur des Royaumes, il trouvera.**_

 _ **-D'accord, et à votre avis, je dois partir de l'école ou rester ?**_

 _ **-L'école te permet d'apprendre, mais tu peux très bien le faire avec les Elfes, seulement je ne crois pas que se soit la solution. Tu as des amis et surtout ta Princesse, l'heure n'est pas encore aux choix difficiles ma fille.**_

 _ **-Je ne peux abandonner notre peuple, Cora ne bougera pas le petit doigt pour les aider sans contre partie.**_

 _ **-Regina et Zelena ont une idée, écoutes-les, comme je l'ai dit l'heure des choix difficiles n'est pas encore arrivée.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, savez-vous ce que j'ai fait à Ursula ?**_

 _ **-Tu l'as remplit de Lumière, ta Lumière et vu que ton cœur est pur ça a détruit les ténèbres en elle. Nous les Elfes nous ne faisons qu'un avec la Magie, tu apprendras à contrôler ça, elle te permettra de sauver beaucoup de monde ronger par le mal.**_

 _ **-Je peux sauver tout le monde ?**_

 _ **-Je dirais que si au fond d'eux ils le souhaitent, tu le pourras.**_

 _ **-Très bien, est ce que je vous rêverais plus souvent ?**_

 _ **-J'essaierai, rejoins ton amour maintenant et cesses de jouer aux inconsciente, Regina va finir par mourir de peur à force.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous auriez appelé comment Agnel si vous aviez pu l'élever avec père ?**_

 _ **-Gil-Estel cela veut dire...**_

 _ **-Etoile de l'espoir, c'est beau. Un jour j'aurai assez de pouvoirs pour vous l'emmener, j'y retourne au revoir mère.**_

 _ **-Au revoir ma fille à bientôt.**_

 _Je me réveille et trouve Angel près de moi, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et il me saute au cou._

 _ **-Mère m'a dis comment elle t'aurait appelé, tu veux savoir ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Oui, tu l'as vu, alors je suis vraiment ton frère ?**_

 _ **-Et oui gamin, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je suis content, tu crois qu'un jour je pourrai lui parler aussi ?**_

 _ **-Je te promets que oui, Gil-Estel c'est ton nom, cela veux dire Etoile de l'espoir.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) J'aime bien, mais je peux garder Angel aussi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, David et Elsa ont un autre nom aussi, comme moi.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Lomion pour David et Elenna pour toi mais j'ignore pour Elsa, c'est quoi son nom Elfe ?**_

 _ **-Eressëa, cela veut dire la Solitaire.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je préfère Elsa, l'autre nom est triste.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas seule, tu sais où sont Regina et les autres ?**_

 _ **-Ils sont à la salle du trône, comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un chariot, mais à part ça je vais bien Anna, j'ai dormis longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Un jour, cela aurait pu être pire, tout le monde t'attend.**_

 _ **-Je me lave et je rejoins tout le monde, Angel va avec Anna, on se retrouve plus tard.**_

 _Mon frère saute de mon lit et part avec Anna, je souffle et saute sous la douche. L'eau chasse une partie de ma fatigue et après m'avoir habillée je me rends à la salle du trône, David sur les talons. Je souris à mon ami et rentre dans la salle du trône, je rejoins Regina qui m'accueille d'un doux sourire._

 _ **-Tu as meilleure mine, tu vas mieux ?**_

 _ **-Oui, juste encore un peu fatiguée, que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **-Apparemment Eric veux nous parler, Ariel reste obstinée mais Melody et lui ne lui ont pas laissé le choix. Ursula est là aussi, elle semble métamorphosée.**_

 _ **-J'ai revu ma mère, je te raconterai.**_

 _ **-D'accord, regarde il arrive ?**_

 _On s'incline tous et Ariel s'assoit sur son trône sans un mot, Eric se lève avec Melody et on se relève._

 _ **-Je tenais à tous vous remercier au nom du Royaume de Rivers et de ma famille pour votre aide dans cette crise. Sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici et qu'en cas de besoin nous vous aiderons. Ma fille souhaite vous parler, Ariel et moi nous sommes en accord avec ces décisions. J'ai organisé un grand bal ce soir, pour vous remercier et j'ai avec moi un traité d'entraide avec nos Royaumes, Princesse Regina et Maitre Maléfique je vous remercie encore pour cela.**_

 _ **-De rien votre Majesté, merci d'avoir accepté.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Melody regarde sa mère et respire un grand coup avant de prendre la parole sous le regard bienveillant d'Emma qui l'encourage d'un clin d'œil._

 _ **-Vu mon jeune âge je ne me sens pas encore assez digne de régner sur Atlantica seule. C'est pour cela que mes tantes vont m'aider, toutes mes tantes. Ursula devient la Général des armées d'Atlantica et ma conseillère. Ensemble je suis sur que nous rendrons sa gloire passée à Atlantica. Mes tantes formeront un conseil avec mes parents, à nouveaux c'est ensemble que nous prendrons les décisions, comme une famille.**_

 _Je vois Ursula laisser tomber une larme et Emma sourit, sans toutes les ténèbres je me rends compte à quelle point c'est une belle femme. Même si Emma reste la plus belle à mes yeux, je me demande si Emma peux sauver tout le monde comme ça ?_

 _ **-Pour finir nous tenions vraiment à remercier la Princesse Elenna en la faisant Chevalier des Royaumes d'Atlantica et de Rivers, à genoux Princesse.**_

 _Emma obéit et Melody tend le Trident à Ursula qui s'en saisit avec respect, Eric et elle pose leurs armes sur ses épaules et elle se met à briller intensément._

 _ **-Le Trident vous accorde un passage sur le Royaume d'Atlantica ainsi que le contrôle total des créatures maritimes. Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez de m'avoir sauvé des ténèbres, sachez qu'en cas de besoin je répondrai présente pour vous aider.**_

 _ **-Merci Général, je m'en souviendrai.**_

 _ **-Pour toi je suis Ursula, merci Emma, j'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse ce soir ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Avec plaisir Ursula.**_

 _Je devrais être jalouse et pourtant tout ce qui m'envahit à cet instant c'est de la fierté, elle discute avec Eric et Melody et je me rapproche de mon Maitre en souriant._

 _ **-Vous croyais que ma mère va accepter cet accord ?**_

 _ **-Elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut garder le contrôle de l'école et des autres Royaumes.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Emma de tout ceci, j'espère qu'elle comprendra que c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Emma est intelligente et elle t'écoutera, elle t'aime et si cette solution permet que vous soyez ensemble, elle l'acceptera.**_

 _ **-Pardon de demander Maitre, mais je me demandais une chose à votre sujet ?**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-Je voudrai savoir si...**_

 _ **-Maitre, Regina regardez ce que Ursula viens de m'offrir. C'est un coquillage enchanté, il permet à Angel de pourvoir communiquer par la pensé avec tous, c'est super, non ?**_

 _ **-Ho c'est un grand présent, je vais voir Ariel, à plus tard Regina et la réponse à ta question est oui, c'est elle mon âme sœur, mais c'est impossible pour plein de raisons.**_

 _ **-Regina, je tenais à m'excuser aussi, Gothel a était la seule à me témoigner de l'intérêt et je l'ai suivit aveuglement.**_

 _ **-Je comprends Ursula, je te dois des excuses aussi, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu souffrais.**_

 _ **-Je suis douée pour cacher mes émotions, le bal se fait à Atlantica, je dois régler les derniers détails à plus tard ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir.**_

 _Emma m'enlace et je reste dans ses bras un moment, savourant cette nouvelle victoire à sa juste valeur._

 _ **-Alors dis moi, quel sont les accords entre Atlantica, Rivers et l'école ?**_

 _ **-Rivers et Atlantica restent indépendants, mais en contre partie ils nous aideront à chaque bataille qu'ils jugent digne d'être menés. Plus d'autres accords commerciaux divers.**_

 _ **-Et ta mère sera d'accord avec ça ?**_

 _ **-Elle n'aura pas le choix, elle a manipulé tout son petit monde et tué Triton. Même si c'était en combat singulier, cela reste grave. Elle acceptera ce traité et elle donnera son accord pour aider les Elfes sans contre partie, sinon elle perdra le trône.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je te fais confiance, j'ai décidé de rester à l'école aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de toi ou de nos amis.**_

 _ **-Tu m'en vois ravie, viens allons-nous préparer pour le bal de ce soir.**_

 _ **-Ma mère a confirmé qu'Angel était mon frère, elle l'aurait appelé Gil-Estel, j'espère qu'un jour ils pourront se voir.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen pour cela, ce que tu as fait pour Ursula est vraiment stupéfiant.**_

 _ **-Tu sais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait, comme pour le soldat qui m'avais attaqué durant notre premier entrainement, ma Magie a juste pris le relais.**_

 _ **-Je pense plus que c'est ton cœur qui l'a fait que ta magie.**_

 _ **-Cela te dérange si je danse avec Ursula ce soir, j'ai l'impression que ça lui tient à cœur ?**_

 _ **-Je soupçonne qu'elle t'aime plus que bien, mais ça ne me dérange pas.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je ne dirai rien si tu danses avec Graham non plus, mais c'est moi ta cavalière.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je t'aime, même quand tu es jalouse.**_

 _ **-(Boude) Je ne suis pas jalouse, je sais juste que Graham a beaucoup compté pour toi, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Mais oui mon amour, allons-y Chevalier, il me semble que vous êtes attendue à un bal.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je vous suis ma Reine.**_

 _Plus tard je la regarde danser avec Angel en souriant, le petit semble revivre depuis qu'il peut communiquer avec tout le monde et cela me réchauffe le cœur._

 _ **-Gregory m'a aidé à emprisonner Emma, lui et Tamara sont sous la coupe de Gothel. Je sais qu'il y en à d'autres, je pense que c'est elle qui va attaquer les Elfes, elle est sous les ordres du Ténébreux.**_

 _ **-Je me doute, tu sais où la trouver ?**_

 _ **-Non, c'est toujours elle qui venait me voir, elle ne fait confiance à personnes.**_

 _ **-Ce soir c'est la fête, nous en reparlerons, merci pour Angel.**_

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup à me faire rattraper, je suis contente d'avoir pu aider.**_

 _ **-Tu m'accordes cette danse ma Princesse ?**_

 _Je souris à Emma et lui prend la main, Ursula tend la main à Angel qui semble enchanté de danser encore, tout nos amis nous entourent et je serre mon amour contre moi._

 _ **-Tout va bien se passer Gina, ensemble on peut tout faire je le sais.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui ensemble !**_

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde...**_

 _ **Je suis désolé en ce moment je suis débondé et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire beaucoup.**_

 _ **J'essaie de faire au plus vite et vous remercie pour vos retour, toujours plaisant à lire.**_

 _ **Deux Os ne vont pas tarder à arriver aussi, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à très vite**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** Pour toi

 **POV Regina :**

 _Nous étions rentrés à l'école depuis un mois. Ma mère curieusement a accepté nos accords sans broncher. Emma a refusé de prendre des leçons avec elle et s'entrainer avec Maitre Mushu et Leroy la plupart du temps. Elle tient toujours ses obligations de compagne de la Princesse héritière mais n'adresse pas un mot à ma mère, qui ne dit rien non plus. Les cours s'intensifiaient et on avait peu de temps de repos ensemble. On préparait la guerre des Elfes tranquillement, tout en gardant un œil sur Tamara, Mendel et Peter._

 _ **-Tu es dans la Lune Sist ?**_

 _ **-Je me demande ce qu'a prévu mère comme mauvais coup ? Elle a accepté sans broncher nos accords, j'aimerai croire que c'est parce qu'elle regrette mais...**_

 _ **-Je sais, les Maitres la surveillent et peut être qu'elle se contente juste d'être tranquille. Tout ce qui c'est passait à Rivers et Atlantica a amoindri son pouvoir et elle déteste ça.**_

 _ **-Tu crois qu'elle pourra changer un jour, redevenir comme elle était quand papa était toujours là ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas, papa était son équilibre. Mais elle essaie pour toi, pour moi et même l'école.**_

 _ **-Je sais mais on est peu à le voir et cela ne changera pas ce qu'elle a fait.**_

 _ **-Emma ne dit rien pour toi, elle reste ici pour toi Gina. Elle finira par se calmer, elle a juste besoin de temps. De plus elle ne dit rien, mais elle est inquiète de rencontrer son peuple en ne sachant pratiquement rien d'eux.**_

 _ **-Je sais, elle dévore tous les livres qu'elle peut sur son peuple avec Belle et passe ses soirées avec David dernièrement.**_

 _ **-Si ton petit cygne te manque, tu n'a qu'à lui dire Sist.**_

 _ **-Je crois que je l'aime plus qu'elle, mais ce n'est pas grave.**_

 _ **-Emma donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour toi.**_

 _ **-C'est bien ça le problème Zeli, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça. Je veux qu'elle vive, qu'on construise une famille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mon Gardien ou mon amie, je veux qu'elle soit ma compagne et qu'elle se comporte comme telle. Elle se force à assister au conseil, ou autres événement exigeant la présence de la famille royale, je le vois.**_

 _ **-Je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante qu'elle t'aime Gina.**_

 _ **-Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle se force. Je veux qu'elle soit libre, et avec moi elle ne l'est pas.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui te fait peur Sist ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, surement de la perdre. Elle va vouloir peut être resté avec les Elfes et je... (Larmes). Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour la retenir, je sais que ça l'exaspère que je défende autant mère.**_

 _ **-Tu es son âme sœur Gina, jamais elle ne te quittera, tu devrais lui parler de tout ça.**_

 _ **-Elle doit s'entrainer et je me sens stupide de ressentir tout ça.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas stupide, tu l'aimes juste. Au début avec Robin c'était comme ça aussi, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant quelqu'un et ça m'a fait peur. Mais j'ai appris à me raisonner et surtout j'ai parlé avec lui. Il a su me rassurer, je sais qu'Emma le fera aussi.**_

 _ **-Sans doute, je vais me coucher, à demain.**_

 _ **-Je pars en mission, la dernière avant d'être coincée pour les préparatifs du mariage.**_

 _ **\- Où vas-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Je cherche Gothel, un dernier rapport nous a avertis qu'elle se trouve en Terre des Fées.**_

 _ **-Sois prudente, Ursula nous a prévenus qu'elle était du côté du Ténébreux.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je ne pars pas seule ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-D'accord, alors à bientôt.**_

 _ **-Parles à Emma Sist, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je sais.**_

 _Quand je regagne ma chambre j'ai la surprise d'y trouver Emma endormie dans mon lit. Elle s'épuise à l'entrainement, je laisse glisser mes mains sur sa joue et elle ouvre les yeux en souriant._

 _ **-Bonsoir Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bonsoir toi, tu t'es trompée de chambre ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais dormir dans tes bras mais si tu ne veux pas je...**_

 _ **-(Pose un doigt sur ses lèvres gentiment) Ne dis pas de choses stupides, mes bras sont tout à toi.**_

 _ **-(Soulagé) D'accord, je ne voulais pas m'endormir, désolé.**_

 _ **-Tu es épuisée mon Ange, depuis notre retour tu n'arrêtes pas.**_

 _ **-Je veux être digne de toi.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je veux être digne de toi Gina, je veux que personne ne remette en cause mon amour pour toi.**_

 _ **-Qui l'a fait ?**_

 _Elle détourne les yeux et je fronce les sourcils, je lui relève le menton et elle m'embrasse doucement._

 _ **-Personne, je veux juste te protéger, et la guerre approche de nouveau, je veux être prête.**_

 _ **-Emma, je déteste quand tu me mens, qui ?**_

 _ **-Ta mère a laissé entendre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Que je manque de force de caractère et que je vais t'emmener à ta perte car je suis incapable de prendre les décisions nécessaires à mon apprentissage. J'essaie vraiment Gina, mais je ne peux pas prendre de leçon avec elle, c'est au dessus de mes forces.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je lui parlerai, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Non, elle n'a pas tord, si j'étais assez forte je passerai au-dessus de toute ma rancœur.**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu m'aimes Em, et que rien ne m'arrivera en ta présence. Cela est suffisant, je vois tous les efforts que tu fais et je t'en remercie.**_

 _ **-Tout pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-(Caresse sa joue tendrement) Je le sais, je vais me rafraichir, rendors toi, j'arrive.**_

 _ **-Je peux te frotter le dos ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire diabolique) Nous ne sommes pas prêtes de dormir si tu fais ça.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je t'aurai résisté Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse fougueusement) Aucune chance que tu le fasses.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi, maintenant assumes tes paroles.**_

 _Une heure plus tard je la regarder dormir, je m'inquiète pour rien, elle est avec moi, je le sais. Je vais devoir parler à ma mère à nouveau, je vais demander à maitre Maléfique d'entrainer Emma et l'histoire sera réglée. Je lui embrasse l'épaule et finis par m'endormir aussi._

 **POV Emma**

 _Nous étions Dimanche, enfin, ces dernier temps les cours se sont intensifiés et je ne pense qu'à dormir. Je regarde mon frère et Gina rirent ensemble et je souris, je dois être assez forte pour les protéger._

 _ **-Salut petite sœur, c'est quoi cet air soucieux ?**_

 _ **-Salut Gus, rien, je pensais à tout ce qu'il me reste à apprendre pour être prête.**_

 _ **-Em, tu es en seconde année, laisses toi un peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Je n'en ai pas, je veux juste vous protéger, les protéger.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas seule, j'ai parlé avec Maitre Merlin. A la fin de mes études je vais partir à la recherche de son fils, j'ai plusieurs pistes à explorer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai là en cas de besoin.**_

 _ **-Tu ne comptes pas partir seul, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Belle veut m'accompagner, mais elle doit rentrée dans son Royaume.**_

 _ **-Tu sais je pense qu'il est inutile que tu partes le chercher.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?**_

 _ **-Il viendra à nous le moment venu, je le sens.**_

 _ **-Nous verrons, déjà il faut sauver les Elfes.**_

 _ **-Dans mes autres vies, cela s'est passé comment ?**_

 _ **-Différemment, déjà tu n'as jamais eu le soutien de Cora, tu es morte aussi souvent durant cette guerre.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas vraiment le soutien de Cora, mais de Regina.**_

 _ **-Cela est suffisant, aussi dangereuse qu'est Cora elle ne veut pas perdre ses filles.**_

 _ **-Tu crois que j'ai eu tord de refuser de prendre des leçons avec elle ?**_

 _ **-Non, mieux tu restes loin d'elle et plus je serai rassurée.**_

 _ **-(Amusée) Combien de fois elle m'a tuée ou l'inverse ?**_

 _ **-Trop, mais cette vie c'est la bonne, je le sens.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, tu veux bien garder Angel ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sur, occupes-toi de ta Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci d'être là pour moi.**_

 _ **-Je serai toujours là, vas je m'occupe du petit.**_

 _Je souris à mon frère et m'approche de Regina qui m'accueille d'un tendre sourire._

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je peux t'enlever quelques heures ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, tu veux faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-C'est une surprise, Angel tu restes avec August, ça va aller ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Oui, Gus est gentil.**_

 _ **-Sois sage, tu viens ma Princesse ?**_

 _Je lui tends la main qu'elle saisit aussitôt, même si il commence à faire froid je prends le chemin du lac et marche tranquillement._

 _ **-Tout va bien Emma ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu m'en vois ravie, j'ai eu le premier rapport de Zeli, apparemment elle est sur une piste sérieuse.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, qu'elle reste prudente, Gothel est maline.**_

 _ **-Elle le sera, ma sœur n'est pas à prendre à la légère.**_

 _ **-Je sais, j'ai confiance en elle.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Je vois bien qu'en ce moment tu es préoccupée ?**_

 _ **-Je le suis toujours, je me fais du souci pour toi, pour Angel ou les autres.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à ton frère et pour le reste de nos compagnons ou moi... On te suit car on croit en toi, en ta victoire et en ton combat. Nous sommes tous en âge de prendre nos décisions, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de nous.**_

 _ **-Pourtant je le suis, je vais vous entrainer dans une nouvelle guerre que vous auriez pu éviter.**_

 _ **-Em...regardes-moi stp.**_

 _Je m'arrête et tourne mes yeux vers elle, elle pose sa mains sur ma joue tendrement et je ferme les yeux quand elle m'embrasse doucement. Mon cœur décolle et je la serre dans mes bras._

 _ **-Je t'aime, ma place est près de toi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, je sais que tu as peur, mais ensemble on y arrivera.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, cela te dis qu'on mange toutes les deux ce soir ?**_

 _ **-J'adorerai, on rentre, il fait froid ?**_

 _ **-On rentre, je vais te réchauffer.**_

 _Elle rigole et on apparait dans sa chambre, ou comme par magie un bain nous attend. Je déshabille ma Princesse et l'enferme dans mes bras une fois dans la baignoire._

 _ **-Tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entrainer ensemble.**_

 _ **-A quoi ?**_

 _ **-A fusionner notre magie.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, normalement il faut être au moins en troisième année pour commencer mais je sais que tu y arriveras facilement.**_

 _ **-Je le pense aussi, Maitre Eva m'a appris les bases. Plus le lien entre les personnes est fort et plus ça marche, voilà pourquoi j'ai toute de suite pensé à toi.**_

 _ **-On essaiera demain, je demanderai à Maitre Maléfique de nous superviser, les premiers temps, il vaut mieux.**_

 _ **-Bien, maintenant j'ai finit de parler.**_

 _Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrasse tendrement, elle sourit et me répond. Bien vite le baiser devient fiévreux et on atterrit dans le lit en rigolant. S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne m'inquiète pas c'est ma relation avec Gina. Le temps s'est mis à défiler sans qu'on s'en aperçoive et bientôt le mariage de Zelena et Robin arrivait. L'école est décorée, les invités des autres Royaumes commençaient à arriver. J'étais perchée sur le toit comme souvent en imaginant mon mariage avec Gina, car dès que la guerre des Elfes sera finit je compte bien lui demander._

 _ **-Et te voila enfin, que fais tu ici ?**_

 _ **-Lili, tu n'as jamais pensé à ce qu'aurait été notre vie sans la Magie ?**_

 _ **-(S'assois près de moi) J'ai mis du temps à accepter mon Dragon comme tu le sais. Mais maintenant je ne m'imagine plus sans lui ou ma Magie, je ressentirai un vide immense. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?**_

 _ **-Je pensais priver Cora de ses pouvoirs, mais je le ferai en dernier recours.**_

 _ **-Tu peux faire ça ?**_

 _ **-Oui, comme David ou Elsa, la Magie ne fait qu'un avec nous, il nous est facile d'emprisonner celle des autres.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait pour nos ennemis alors ?**_

 _ **-Comme tu l'a dis, tu ressentirais un vide immense et donc j'essaie toujours de trouver une autre solution.**_

 _ **-Tu es trop gentille, aller viens, il faut nous préparer.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je regardais ma sœur qui resplendissait, d'ici quelques minutes elle va se marier, je ne peux qu'être heureuse pour elle. Robin aussi semble avoir un sourire vissé sur le visage depuis ce matin. Cela fait du bien, après tant d'épreuves. J'attendais Emma en discutant avec Tink et Killian. On était tous sur notre 31 mais quand Emma est rentrée le silence c'est fait. On aurait dit qu'elle était entourée de lumière, dans sa tenue de cérémonie blanche, elle était magnifique. Elle s'est approchée, s'est inclinée devant moi et m'a tendu la main en souriant. Je lui ai donné avec plaisir et elle s'est penchée pour l'embrasser délicatement faisant décoller mon cœur._

 _ **-Tu es magnifique Gina, désolé pour l'attente, Angel a changé de tenue trois fois.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Et ce n'est pas vrai, c'est Emma qui a mis deux heures dans la salle de bain. Tu es très jolie Gina, je peux aller jouer avec les frères de Merida ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous êtes magnifique tous les deux, tu peux aller jouer.**_

 _ **-On peut dire que tu soignes tes entrées Love.**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas jaloux Killian, je te donnerai des cours de prestance. Où est ta cavalière ?**_

 _ **-Surement au buffet, un loup ça a souvent faim.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je vais lui répéter cela.**_

 _Je dévorais du regard Emma, elle n'est que lumière et près d'elle je me sent si bien, c'est une sensation enivrante et j'espère que tout ça n'est pas un rêve._

 _ **-Tout va bien mon amour ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Oui, je suis heureuse pour ma sœur.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Moi aussi, tu devrais aller près d'elle, cela va commencer.**_

 _Je lui prends la main et elle me suit gentiment, le silence se fait quand Maitre Archie rentre dans la pièce et les amoureux se prennent les mains. Même ma mère semble émue durant la cérémonie, j'ai hâte de connaître ça aussi avec Emma._

 _ **-(Murmure) J'aimerai me marier dehors, près du Lac, ça te dirait ?**_

 _ **-C'est une demande ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bientôt ma Princesse, ils semblent vraiment heureux, cela fait plais...**_

 _D'un coup je suis plaquée au sol durement par Emma et la salle semble exploser._

 _ **-ON EST ATTAQUES !**_

 _ **-Je sais, ANGEL !**_

 _Je tente de voir à travers la fumée quand je vois nos Gardiens se précipiter vers nous ? Il en manque et je cherche ma sœur des yeux. Je commence à paniquer quand je sens qu'Emma me tire dans ses bras._

 _ **-Je suis là, Elsa, Tink restez avec elle, je vais voir si je trouve un Maitre ou la Reine. David, Lili venez avec moi, on doit retrouver les autres.**_

 _Elle va pour s'en aller mais je la retiens fortement par le bras, pas question de se séparer._

 _ **-Ok ensemble, activez vos barrière, cette explosion de ténèbres était puissante.**_

 _ **-ZELENA, ROBIN, vous m'entendez ?**_

 _ **-Em, je vois Killian, il a l'air coincé.**_

 _Je tourne la tête en même temps qu'Emma aux mots de Lili et grimace en voyant notre ami en sang tenant dans ses bras Ruby de toute évidence évanouie._

 _ **-Bon sang Killian, tiens le coup on arrive.**_

 _ **\- (Grimace de douleur) C'est Peter, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois je te jure qu'il ne s'en sortira pas, on va te dégager.**_

 _Ne voyant toujours rien j'allume des lumières magiques avec Tink et Elsa et on continu les recherches. On finit par tomber sur Anna et Maitre Whale qui évacuent les blessés. Emma serre notre amie dans ses bras un moment, suivi de près par Elsa._

 _ **-Maitre vous avez vu ma Mère ou Zelena ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais j'ai évacué Daniel et Graham, ils sont sérieusement touchés. On va emmener Killian et Ruby, continuez les recherches. Maitre Maléfique et Eva vont bien, elles sont parties mettre en place les défenses de l'école.**_

 _ **-Maitre vous avez vu mon frère ?**_

 _ **-Non, on va les trouver.**_

 _On décide de se séparer, je pars donc avec Elsa et Snow qui viennent de nous retrouver. Emma part avec Lily et David en hurlant le nom de ses frères et de nos autres compagnons._

 _ **-Comment il a pu manipuler une telle dose de ténèbres au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Snow, ce qui est sur ce que c'est un acte de guerre et que ma mère va y répondre.**_

 _ **-Regina regarde, ce n'est pas Maitre Gold avec Neal ?**_

 _ **-Si, Maitre, Neal, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Mon père a du sentir un problème car il s'est jeté sur moi avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé, il est inconscient. Les autres ?**_

 _ **-Pour l'instant dans nos compagnons blessés il y a Graham, Daniel, Killian, Ruby. Emma, David, Lili et Anna vont bien et cherchent les rescapés. Tu as vu quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Rien, j'ai juste entendu Killian crier attention et ça a explosé.**_

 _ **-Ok, j'envoi ton père à l'infirmerie, il faut trouver les autres.**_

 _Je claque des doigts et durant plus d'une heure on cherche, quand j'arrive à l'endroit où était ma sœur et Robin mon cœur se serre en voyant tout le sang et je ferme les yeux._

 _ **-Regina regardes...**_

 _Elsa semble s'éclairer d'un coup et je la regarde avec interrogation, elle se tourne vers la porte et je vois Emma et David dans le même état._

 _ **-Ho, elle utilise son pouvoir d'Elfe royale, l'appel.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Emma utilise l'appel, elle ...**_

 _Devant nous apparaît un homme Elfe magnifique et on s'empresse de s'agenouiller en reconnaissant le père de David. Le Roi Aerendir et sa garde ont répondu à l'appel d'Emma. Il lève les mains et les rochers et les autres se lèvent, je vois enfin ma sœur et Robin et me précipite vers eux. Robin semble l'avoir protégé, elle semble juste inconsciente, tandis que Robin est en sang et respire à peine._

 _ **-Je vais m'occuper d'eux, va voir ma nièce, son frère est touché.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Respire Gus, aller respires, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, RESPIRES BON SANG !**_

 _Je déversai tout mon pouvoir en lui, David s'occupais de Merida. Ils ont protégé les petits de l'explosion, Angel regardait tristement August et je serre les dents, non pas question._

 _ **-(Pensé) Emma il est mort, tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu t'épuises et il y a beaucoup de blessés.**_

 _ **-NON, je vais le sauver, je vais ya arriver, il ne peut pas me laisser, il a juré.**_

 _Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, non, respires, mais respires... D'un coup on m'écarte de son corps et Regina m'enferme dans ses bras fortement. Angel se joint au câlin et je pleure, non il ne peut être mort, c'est impossible. David s'écroule dans les bras de Snow et Merida ouvre les yeux, elle serre ses frères dans ses bras et regarde tristement August._

 _ **-Je suis désolée Emma, il nous a protégé en prenant le plus gros de l'explosion.**_

 _Aerendir arrive et pose la main sur son fils qui s'endors, il fait pareil avec August et son âme sort de son corps. Il me regarde en souriant et s'évapore._

 _ **-C'est un voyageur, il reviendra parmi nous le moment venu dors ma nièce, nous parlerons plus tard.**_

 _Trois jours plus tard j'étais toujours à l'infirmerie, il y a eu plusieurs centaines de victimes dont Gus. Cora avait protégé les Roi et Reines qui avaient fait le déplacement pour le mariage. Elle a épuisé toute son énergie magique, Graham, Robin et Daniel étaient dans un sommeil magique pour qu'ils puissent guérir de leurs blessures, les autres étaient pour la plupart remis. Maitre Gold et Gépetto avaient été les plus touchés, eux aussi dormaient encore, les autres renforcent les défenses de l'école._

 _ **\- Comment te sens-tu mon enfant ?**_

 _ **-Vide, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel Majesté.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, n'en veux pas à David de ne pas t'avoir dit notre lien de parenté, c'était plus prudent ainsi.**_

 _ **-Je comprends.**_

 _ **-Je vais devoir rentrer, Victor peut s'occuper du reste à présent. Si tu le veux bien, je vais prendre Angel avec moi, j'aimerai le soigner. J'ai une idée, mais il me faut être en Terre Elfe pour pratiquer ce sort.**_

 _ **-Après la guerre si vous le voulez, je ne peux pas le perdre aussi et votre Royaume est encerclé.**_

 _ **-Il sera sous ma protection, en cas de danger, je le renverrai près de toi, il faut savoir pourquoi le Roi Sorcier l'a privé de sa voix.**_

 _ **-Il est d'accord avec ça ?**_

 _ **-Il veut comprendre aussi, malgré son jeune âge, il sait que c'est important.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, tenez-moi au courant de vos avancés svp. Nous viendrons au plus vite dans votre Royaumes, préparer la guerre.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne peux protéger tout le monde. Ton père était comme toi, quand il nous a prévenus de l'attaque, je l'ai supplié de rester à l'abri avec nous. Il était un grand Roi, mais il n'a pas pensé au vide qu'il a laissé en disparaissant.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi aider, vous devriez détester Cora ?**_

 _ **-Tu m'as appelée, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de mon regretté frère.**_

 _ **-Je vais retrouver Peter, et après je viendrai.**_

 _ **-La colère aussi justifiée soit-elle est mauvaise conseillère mon enfant.**_

 _ **-Je le sais, je veux juste qu'il paie ses crimes.**_

 _ **-Bien, je vais faire un dernier tour à l'infirmerie, vas faire tes adieux Gil-Estel.**_

 _ **-Vous connaissez son prénom ?**_

 _ **-Ta mère me parle parfois, il y aura des jours meilleurs, ne laisses pas la perte de ton frère assombrir ton cœur.**_

 _ **-J'essaierai, merci de ce que vous avez fait mon oncle.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'en prie.**_

 _J'ai finis par me lever après les derniers soins du Roi, je préparai les bagages d'Angel avec Ella qui ne disait pas un mot._

 _ **-Je suis désolée pour Will, je sais que vous étiez très proches avec Tiana.**_

 _ **-Et moi je suis désolée pour August, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Traquer Peter et le trainer devant la justice.**_

 _ **-Je t'accompagnerai, je le dois à Will.**_

 _ **-Nous verrons, tu viens dire au revoir à Angel avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Je lui ai déjà fait mes adieux, j'ai préféré vous laisser en famille.**_

 _ **-Merci, à plus tard alors.**_

 _ **-A plus tard.**_

 _Angel me saute au cou dés qu'il me voit et je le serre un moment dans mes bras. Regina est là aussi et se joint à notre câlin sous le regard tendre de mon oncle._

 _ **-Si ça ne va pas, demandes au Roi de te renvoyer ici, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) D'accord, je serai courageux, tu verras.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon grand, je t'aime fort, ne l'oublies jamais.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Jamais, je t'aime aussi avec Gina.**_

 _Regina souris et mon frère la serre fort dans ses bras aussi avant de rejoindre le Roi. David embrasse son père et ils disparaissent, Regina glisse sa main dans la mienne et on rejoint sa chambre, je suis encore épuisée. Regina va prendre une douche et je m'allonge sur son lit en fermant els yeux, mon cœur semble fissuré de partout._

 _ **-Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Merlin.**_

 _ **-August est près de moi, du moins son âme, je suis navré.**_

 _ **-Cela n'était jamais arrivé qu'il meure ?**_

 _ **-Avant toi, non jamais. Mais tu as changé beaucoup de choses et l'avenir bouge constamment.**_

 _ **-Il voulait partir à la recherche de votre fils.**_

 _ **-Je sais mais ce n'est pas encore le moment, Peter s'est réfugié chez son père. C'est un homme avisé, il le protège pour le moment mais si tu réclames justice, il te livrera son fils.**_

 _ **-Juste comme ça, sans opposer de résistance ?**_

 _ **-Il va surement t'imposer le défi royal, mais tu es tout à fait capable de remporter cette épreuve.**_

 _ **-Très bien, August va renaitre ?**_

 _ **-Je te le promets, ton frère sera de nouveau près de toi.**_

 _ **-Sauf que ça ne sera pas mon frère cette fois ci.**_

 _ **-Il reste August, qu'importent les vies et il t'a toujours considéré comme sa sœur.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Il me manque.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais il est près de toi, je te le promets.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je regardais Emma tristement, l'enterrement d'August était terminé depuis longtemps mais elle n'a pas bougé de place et regardait le bucher. Je sursaute à peine en voyant l'Emma du futur apparaître devant moi._

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais perdu August, mais je sais ce que c'est de perdre un frère, elle va avoir besoin de toi.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

 _ **-Il n'y a rien à faire Gina, sois juste là pour elle.**_

 _ **-Je suis là, mais cela me brise le cœur de la voir si triste.**_

 _ **-Je sais, dans mon temps Peter s'y est pris autrement mais le résultat est le même. Il détourne l'attention d'Emma du Royaume des Elfes pour laisser Gothel préparer son plan.**_

 _ **-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas dire ?**_

 _ **-Il vous faut vous séparer, toi tu dois allée à Nerverland et elle chez les Elfes..**_

 _ **-Elle ne voudra jamais, elle panique dès que je quitte son regard depuis la perte d'August.**_

 _ **-Vous n'avez pas le choix, Gothel a rassemblé tous les magiciens des ténèbres qu'elle a pu trouver. Mais aussi d'autres créatures. Comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, j'ai encore quelques mois devant moi.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ta Regina, jamais je ne pourrai quitter Emma, quoi qu'elle puisse faire.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je lui envie cela mais ma Regina n'a pas eu le choix, je ne lui ai pas laisser le choix.**_

 _ **-Tu lui as parlé ?**_

 _ **-Non, mon temps est écoulé, fais attention à elle mais ne te perds pas en route.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 _Elle disparaît et je glisse ma main dans celle d'Emma une fois près d'elle._

 _ **-Il m'a toujours protégé et quand il a eu besoin de moi, je n'ai rien pu faire.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ta faute Emma, Gus t'aimait plus que tout. Il n'aimerait pas te voir sombrer dans la tristesse ainsi.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de le tuer.**_

 _ **-Ton cœur, il sera jugé pour ses crimes, je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

 _ **-Viens le conseil nous attends pour décider de la suite.**_

 _ **-Je te suis, comment vont Robin et Daniel ?**_

 _ **-Toujours endormis, heureusement Graham et Maitre Gépetto sont sortis d'affaire.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne chose oui, Neal est inquiet pour son père.**_

 _ **-Il va s'en sortir, le Roi Aerendir a accompli des prouesses.**_

 _ **-Finalement je ne suis pas si orpheline que ça. J'ai un Oncle, une tante, un cousin, un frère et je t'ai toi.**_

 _ **-Toujours, je serai toujours près de toi.**_

 _ **-Tu dis ça comme si nous allions être séparées.**_

 _ **-Même séparées nous sommes ensemble mon amour, ne l'oublies pas.**_

 _ **-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?**_

 _ **-Je vais aller chercher Peter, toi tu dois aller chez les Elfes.**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Emma, il cherche à nous faire perdre du temps.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller toi, tu peux venir chez les Elfes avec moi et on enverra Maitre Mushu.**_

 _ **-Non, je dois le faire, j'ai laissé trainer trop longtemps ce problème et regarde où nous en sommes.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ta faute, il a bien préparé son coup.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que raison, je dois y aller.**_

 _ **-Alors je viens avec toi, David pourra gérer en nous attendant avec mon oncle.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon Ange, mais on doit faire comme ça. Je ne serai pas seule à partir, viens le conseil va commencer.**_

 _Tout le monde rentre et je m'assois à ma place, j'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant la place de Robin et Daniel vide et me concentre sur ma mère qui s'assoit à son tour._

 _ **-Bien, commençons si vous le voulez bien. Victor où en est l'état des blessés ?**_

 _ **-La plupart sont debout et peuvent reprendre le cours. Rumple, Daniel et Robin ont encore besoin de repos et sont maintenus en sommeil pour une durée indéterminée pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Bien, bon travail. Leroy est ce que l'armée est prête à partir au Royaume des Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, nous n'attendons plus que votre signal pour partir.**_

 _ **-Parfait, Granny et Gépetto vous restez à la protection de l'école. Mushu tu accompagneras mes filles est leurs groupe pour récupérer ce cancrelat de Peter.**_

 _ **-Bien Majesté.**_

 _ **-Les filles avec qui souhaitez vous partir ?**_

 _ **-Frederick vient avec moi, Katherine ira avec Emma, c'est un très bon stratège.**_

 _ **-Bien, tu ne souhaites personne d'autres ?**_

 _ **-Non il vaut mieux éviter d'y aller à trop.**_

 _ **-Je le pense aussi et toi Regina ?**_

 _ **\- Belle, Tink, Neal, Ella, Graham m'accompagneront.**_

 _ **-Très bien c'est noté, Emma j'aimerai savoir tes projets ?**_

 _Je vois mon amour lutter et je pose main sur son bras, ses yeux sont brillants de larmes mais elle lâche sa réponse._

 _ **-Je vous accompagne au Royaume des Elfes Majesté, j'ai confiance en la Princesse pour revenir au plus vite avec Peter.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une sage décision, divisé pour mieux régner et le mieux à faire dans cette histoire.**_

 _ **-Néanmoins si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai me charger des relations entre nos peuples pour éviter toutes disputes inutiles.**_

 _ **-Comme il te plaira, nous passerons par toi, nous partons à l'aube, reposez vous, la guerre commence.**_

 _Emma semblait encore plongée dans ses pensées et me serrait dans ses bras. Je lui caresse le visage et l'embrasse pour tenter de calmer son inquiétude, mais je sais que c'est vain._

 _ **-Je serai là avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.**_

 _ **-Angel va être triste de ne pas te voir.**_

 _ **-Je me rattraperai, tu sais que c'est pour le mieux.**_

 _ **-Je n'aime pas être séparée de toi, il n'y a que dans tes bras que mon cœur s'apaise en ce moment.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon Ange, tout se passera bien, on a un bon plan.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je regardais avec émerveillement autour de moi, depuis que nous avons passé la frontière du Royaume des Elfes je me sens apaisée. Et au vu des derniers événements cela me fait le plus grand bien._

 _ **-Je suis content que tu sois là Em, même au vu de ce qui nous emmène, ta place est ici.**_

 _ **-Je le ressens aussi, Gina adorerait être là, tout est si paisible.**_

 _ **-Elle va revenir bientôt, je vais voir la Reine et lui montrer l'endroit où installer les soldats. Tu devrais aller voir mes parents, ils t'attendent surement avec Angel.**_

 _ **-D'accord, à plus tard.**_

 _Lyly et Elsa m'accompagnent aussitôt et je rentre dans le palais. On dirait qu'il a été construit dans un grand arbre, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade brune me saute au cou, reconnaissant Angel les filles se détendent et rigole._

 _ **-Salut mon grand, alors je dirai sans risque que tu es content de me voir ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Ha ça oui, je n'aime pas être loin de toi. Elle est où Gina ?**_

 _ **-Elle devait accomplir une mission, elle sera bientôt là, tu m'emmènes à la salle du trône, je dois parler au Roi et à la Reine.**_

 _Il me tire par la main et on le suit en souriant, ce n'est pas pareil quand il n'est pas là. Arrivée devant la salle les soldats nous laissent passer en s'inclinant et je fronce les sourcils._

 _ **-(Pensé) C'est toi la Reine légitime ici, et tous le savent.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Elenna, sois le bienvenue chez toi.**_

 _ **-Bonjour mon oncle, merci pour votre accueille.**_

 _ **\- Laisses-moi te présenter ma femme, la Reine Gladys, ta tante.**_

 _ **-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ma Tante.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.**_

 _ **-Je vous remercie, la Reine Cora installe ses hommes et souhaite vous parler par la suite si vous êtes disponible.**_

 _ **-Certainement, nos frontières magiques tiennent pour le moment et notre armée est prête. Cette fois nous allons nous battre pour notre survie.**_

 _ **-Je suis là pour vous éviter le maximum de perte, notre peuple est encore fragile de la dernière guerre.**_

 _ **\- La dernière fois nous avons été pris par surprise, ce n'est pas le cas ici. Eressëa, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions te concernant et ma femme y répondra avec plaisir le moment venu.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, et qui est ton autre amie ?**_

 _ **-Lili majesté, du Clan du Dragon. Je suis la fille de Maléfique et une des Gardienne d'Emma.**_

 _ **-Les Dragons sont nobles et puissants, je suis ravi qu'une telle personne veille sur ma nièce.**_

 _ **-Merci, Emma m'a sauvé, je serai toujours là pour elle.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je n'en doute pas, j'espère Emma que tu te joindras à ma table ce soir avec David et Elsa.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir oui, si vous êtes prêt je vous mène jusqu'à la Reine Cora.**_

 _ **-Nous te suivons, Gil tu devrais rester ici, tu seras à l'abri au palais.**_

 _Je regarde Lili qui comprenant le message tend la main à Angel qui s'en saisit. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et je traverse le palais à nouveau. Tout est si calme, il ne fait aucun doute que ma place est ici, Elsa semble dans le même état que moi et me sourit._

 _ **-Si Daniel et Anna ne m'attendaient pas, je resterais ici.**_

 _ **-Je te comprends, nous sommes chez nous.**_

 _ **-Oui, je n'avais pas ressentit cela depuis bien longtemps.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, tu penses que ça ira pour Gina ?**_

 _ **-Un problème avec la Princesse mon enfant ?**_

 _ **-Le responsable de l'explosion se cache dans son Royaume, elle est allée le chercher avec quelques compagnons.**_

 _ **-Humm je connais le Roi de Neverland, il est juste mais il aime par dessus tout son fils, il fera tout pour le protéger.**_

 _ **-Voila pourquoi je m'inquiète.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, Gina sait se défendre et elle n'est pas seule.**_

 _ **-Tu sembles attachée à elle plus que de raison ?**_

 _ **-C'est mon âme sœur, être loin d'elle est difficile.**_

 _ **-Décidément après David qui tombe pour une Humaine, les enfants aurons notre perte. Et toi Elsa as tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?**_

 _ **-Cela ne va pas vous plaire mais moi aussi je suis avec un humain, le cousin de la Princesse Regina, Daniel.**_

 _ **-Ho je me suis occupée de ce jeune homme, il a été très courageux durant l'explosion. J'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt alors, et que ta Princesse revienne près de toi au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère aussi, David m'a dit que vous étiez contre sa relation ?**_

 _ **-Disons que nous aurions préféré une Elfe pour garder notre ligné aussi pur que possible. Je sais que cela fait très ... Comme tu le sais nous sommes plus beaucoup, mais l'amour reste le plus fort et nous somme heureux que notre enfant est trouvé sa moitié. Et la Princesse Snow est charmante, comme la Princesse Regina, vous avez beaucoup de chance mes enfants.**_

 _Je souris, il est gentil et compréhensif en faite, Cora devrait prendre des cours de bonne conduite auprès de lui. Je le vois retenir un rire et comprend qu'il peut lire mes pensés, je souris à mon tour et on rentre dans la tente de commandement._

 _ **-Bonjour Aerendir, nous avons fait aussi vite que possible.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Cora, la barrière va tenir encore quelques jours, vous êtes là à temps.**_

 _ **-Vous vous connaissez ?**_

 _ **-Ton oncle était un ami de mon mari, si vous le voulez bien on va commencer.**_

 _Trois heures durant on monte un début de plan, je suis un peu étonnée qu'il n'y est pas plus d'animosité entre eux._

 _ **-(Pensé) Il faut laisser le passé où il est mon enfant, aujourd'hui nous sommes dans le même camp. Il faut préserver notre peuple, c'est tout ce qui importe.**_

 _ **-Les enfants, les Anciens et les femmes non soldats doivent être mis à l'abri.**_

 _ **-Il faut qu'il soit protégé aussi si jamais ils arrivent à percer nos défenses.**_

 _ **-Voyons voir qui on peut mettre à ce poste, Emma tu nous écoutes ?**_

 _ **-Pardon je pensais à Regina.**_

 _ **-Ma fille est forte, trembles plutôt pour Peter, par sûr qu'il arrive à un seul morceau jusqu'à l'école.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous avez raison, elle est forte.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Nous étions enfin arrivés, Maitre Mushu se présente aux portes et un soldat l'arrête. Je serre les rennes de mon cheval aux moindres gestes suspects de leur part, je les allume._

 _ **-Calmes toi Gina, le Roi Norbert est quelqu'un de raisonnable, il va essayer de négocier et on sait toutes les deux que tu es la meilleure à ce jeu là.**_

 _ **-Aucune négociation, Peter mourra pour ce qu'il a fait. Emma est dévastée par la perte d'August et Robin et Daniel sont encore endormis. Sans parler des victimes, des blessés et de la destruction de l'école. Rien qu'un de ses crimes mérite la mort. Belle, Ella sont là comme moi pour rendre justice.**_

 _ **-Et il en est parfaitement conscient, laisses le parler et nous verrons ce qu'il propose.**_

 _ **-Je pensais que tu serais plus en colère que ça Zeli ?**_

 _ **-Ho mais je le suis, et crois moi que Peter ne s'en sortira pas. Mais soyons plus intelligents qu'eux, il y a moyen de leur faire payer bien plus qu'une simple vie.**_

 _ **-Des fois tu es aussi effrayante que mère.**_

 _ **-On ne touche pas aux gens que j'aime et August était mon ami aussi. Sans compter que ce rat m'a volé ma nuit de noces. Je te jure qu'il va payer, mais soyons patiente.**_

 _ **-Les filles ont peu y aller, le Roi nous attends dans la salle du trône.**_

 _ **-On arrive Maitre.**_

 _Une fois dans la salle du trône je fusille du regard Peter qui au fur et à mesure perd son sourire arrogant. Son père se lève et on s'incline à peine devant lui, il n'en prend pas ombrage et attrape son fils par le col et le fait s'agenouiller avec force devant nous._

 _ **-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venues Princesses, comprenez qu'il reste mon fils.**_

 _ **-Je comprends cela mais il paiera pour ces crimes, quoi que vous disiez Majesté.**_

 _ **-Je sais cela, mais j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez quand même.**_

 _ **-Nous vous écoutons.**_

 _ **-Mon fils est tombé entre les mains de Gothel dès sa première année à l'école. Elle l'a ensorcelé, dans tous les sens du terme et lui a promis monts et merveille si il obéissait aveuglement. Il a toujours été faible et vous ne lui accordiez même pas un regard. Gothel lui dit que l'explosion serait minime, juste de quoi déranger et mettre un peu la panique durant le mariage. Il ne voulait tuer personnes, j'espère que vous en tiendrez compte durant son jugement.**_

 _ **\- Connais-tu les plans de Gothel ?**_

 _ **-Peu, elle ne fait confiance à personne, mais elle veut détruire Emma plus que tout. Les elfes ont emprisonné le Roi Sorcier et elle veut se débarrasser de cette menace avant son retour.**_

 _ **-Le sot ne peut pas être brisé.**_

 _ **-Sauf part le sang d'un Elfe royal.**_

 _ **-Angel, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a créé ?**_

 _ **-Elle n'a jamais confirmé mais elle était hors d'elle quand elle a appris que vous l'aviez libérée.**_

 _ **-Tu sais ses plans pour la future bataille ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Par tous les Dieux Peter, parles, ta vie est en jeu là.**_

 _ **-Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait une carte maitresse dans sa manche, une puissante illusionniste, elle va entrainer Emma à part. Sa mort entrainera la chute du Royaume des Elfes.**_

 _ **-Quand ?**_

 _ **-Maintenant, tu ne pourras pas la sauver.**_

 _ **-Maitre Mushu emmenez Peter à l'école avec son père. Il attendra son procès, si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu viens d'échapper à la mort, mais surement pas à la prison. Tink envoie un message urgent à ma mère pour l'avertir, nous partons.**_

 _ **-Princesse, merci pour mon fils.**_

 _ **-Il ne mérite aucune pitié de notre part, mais comme l'a dit Regina si ces informations sont exactes, il échappera à la mort. J'ai perdu mon âme sœur par ta faute, Emma un frère, je te conseille d'avoir dit vrai, car personne ne la retiendra si elle t'exécute pour cela.**_

 _ **-Personne ne devait mourir Belle, tout ce que je voulais c'étais Regina.**_

 _ **-Jamais un homme telle que toi n'aurais pu m'intéresser, tu n'ais pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour, crois moi.**_

 _On grime sur notre cheval, Neal invoque l'air à pleine puissance, aidé par Tink, Zelena, Frederick et moi. On salut maitre Mushu et on file vers le Royaumes des Elfes, tiens bon Emma, j'arrive. Tu dois tenir bon, pour moi, j'arrive, attends-moi, stp._

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **J'ai eu un accident assez conséquent et je ne peux plus écrire pour le moment.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé mais la suite va devoir attendre que je puisse de nouveau écrire.**_

 _ **Je vais bien, juste du repos et je serais sur pieds à nouveau, promis.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt**_

 _ **Skippy**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** Le Sceau de Salamon

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je regardais les tapisseries qui racontaient l'histoire de mon peuple quand David arrive, il sourit et se poste près de moi._

 _ **-C'est la légende du Roi Salomon, il avait du sang Elfe et avait prédit le déclin de notre peuple. On dit qu'il a laissé son Sceau pour éviter cela. Le Sceau permet de contrôler les Génies qui le protégeaient. Grâce à ce pouvoir, il serait possible par exemple de faire revenir les morts à la vie. De nombreuses quêtes ont été lancées pour le retrouver, jusque-là sans succès. Cette histoire m'a toujours fasciné enfant et même encore aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-J'ai toujours trouvé le destin des Génies assez triste, de grands pouvoirs mais prisonniers et obligés de servir à tout jamais. Si je pouvais je les libérerais de leurs tourments.**_

 _ **-On dit que se sont les Dieux qui font devenir Génie, j'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à leur sort avant que tu ne m'en parles.**_

 _ **-Le Sceau contrôle combien de Génies ?**_

 _ **-Salomon avait douze Génies sous son Commandement, mais on dit qu'il en existe des milliers mais qu'ils choisissent ou non d'apparaitre devant leurs Maitre.**_

 _ **-Douze Vœux, qu'est ce que Salomon a souhaité ?**_

 _ **-La sagesse, l'intelligence, le courage, la richesse, la magie, la paix, la santé et le reste on l'ignore, du moins à ma connaissance.**_

 _ **-Tu souhaiterais quoi toi ?**_

 _ **-Surement de revoir ma petite sœur et toi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, mais il me faudrait sans doute beaucoup de souhaits pour arrêter cette guerre éternelle.**_

 _ **-Le mal n'existe que pour contre balancer le bien Em.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je trouve mon destin un peu trop lourd à porter, surtout depuis la disparition de Gus.**_

 _ **-Je sais qu'il va trouver un moyen de revenir près de toi, il t'a toujours protégé.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je me suis rarement sentit aussi bien dans un endroit. S'il n'y avait pas Regina, je resterai ici avec Angel.**_

 _ **-J'ai eu du mal à partir, mais l'appel ne m'a pas laissé le choix, ensuite j'ai rencontré Snow et tout a pris sens pour moi.**_

 _ **-Nous devrions aller dormir, la bataille commence demain à l'aube.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas pour Regina, elle sera bientôt de retour.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère, elle me manque.**_

 _ **-Je sais, reposes toi cousine.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bonne nuit cousin.**_

 _Il s'en va et je rejoins mon lit, je ne tarde pas à m'endormir et je suis propulsée dans un endroit inconnu, une grotte remplit d'or apparemment._

 _ **-Bonjour Elenna, je t'attendais depuis fort longtemps mon enfant ?**_

 _ **-Qui est là ?**_

 _ **-Suivant ta réponse, un ami ou un ennemi.**_

 _ **\- Quelle réponse ?**_

 _ **\- Que souhaites-tu le plus au monde ?**_

 _L'image de mes frères apparait, puis Regina, mes parents...mes amis...Cora, tellement de possibilité de souhait, mais le seul qui me semble important est ..._

 _ **-La paix.**_

 _ **-Merlin, Lancelot et Arthur ont raison de croire tant en toi petit Cygne, tes intentions sont nobles.**_

 _ **-Qui êtes vous à la fin ?**_

 _ **-Je viens de devenir ton plus grand allié dans ta quête de paix, va Princesse, un rude bataille t'attend. Ecoutes ton cœur, seulement lui et il te montrera le bon chemin.**_

 _ **-Attendez svp, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour obtenir la paix ?**_

 _ **-Tu dois croire mon enfant, en toi, en Regina, en tes compagnons. La Paix ne se forge pas seule, tu es sur le bon chemin, rallies les Clans et le reste suivra.**_

 _J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, il y a trop de monde qui rentre dans la ma tête, cela devient énervant à force. Après une rapide douche je rejoins la tente de Commandement, mon Oncle me fait signe et je me positionne près de lui._

 _ **-Tu ne mets pas un pied sur le champ de bataille sans tes Gardiens et trois de mes gardes, et non ce n'est pas négociable, Neal a accepté de protéger les femmes et les enfants au besoin avec dix de mes meilleurs soldats. Il te manque une place de Gardien dans ton cercle, choisis un de tes amis stp.**_

 _ **-Je ne remplacerai pas August mon oncle, c'est lui mon Gardien et personne d'autre.**_

 _ **-Ton frère continu de veiller sur toi mon enfant, mais il te faut un autre protecteur, ta vie est trop importante. Stp, fais le pour me rassurer, je viens à peine de te retrouver.**_

 _ **-Mon père a raison Em, tu sais que Gus n'aimerait pas te savoir sans protections.**_

 _ **-Un Gardien de plus ou de moins ce n'est pas ce qui va changer la donne David.**_

 _ **-Mais cela rassurerait sans doute Regina et notre famille, stp.**_

 _ **-Très bien je vais demander à An...**_

 _ **-J'aimerai être ton Gardien Emma, August est un grand ami et te protéger pour lui serait un grand honneur.**_

 _ **-Killian, tu n'es pas obligé.**_

 _ **-Je le sais, mais tu es mon amie aussi, laisses moi faire cela, stp.**_

 _Je souris à mon ami, je regarde les autres qui me font signe d'accepter et tends la main à Killian. Son symbole apparaît à mon poignet et le mien rejoint le sien. Je caresse le Panda (le symbole de mon frère) de manière nostalgique et me tourne vers mon oncle qui semble enfin satisfait._

 _ **-Le Dauphin est un très bon choix, très fidèle et protecteur.**_

 _ **-Si vous êtes rassuré, vous pouvez enfin me dire ce que vous attendez de moi ?**_

 _ **-Avec Aerendir on a discuté, tu vas diriger la Cavalerie avec David. Tes Gardiens évidement t'accompagnent mais aussi Maitre Eva, Snow et Katherine qui servira de messager pour faire le point aussi régulièrement que possible.**_

 _ **-Très bien Majesté, des nouvelles de Regina ?**_

 _ **-Non pas pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur la bataille, mes filles vont gérer le cas de Peter. Il y a eu une invocation de Tink mais à cause de leur Magie Noir, leur message n'a pas pu arriver.**_

 _ **-Je vois, très bien je vais me mettre en position alors.**_

 _ **-Le but est qu'il ne force pas sur la barrière du Royaume.**_

 _ **-Compris mon Oncle, ils ne penseront pas, je vous en fais le serment, on y va.**_

 _Assisse sur mon cheval je regarder l'armée ennemie progresser, tant de magie Noire me soulève le cœur, je cherche Gothel des yeux mais évidemment cette lâche a du se planquer. Ruby me fait signe et je me place près d'elle pour l'écouter._

 _ **-C'est le signal Em, c'est à nous de jouer.**_

 _ **-Oui c'est à nous, CHARGEZ !**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Grâce à la magie on a pu rejoindre le Royaume des Elfes assez rapidement, mais pas assez à mon goût. La bataille faisait rage depuis deux jours et je file avec Zelena à la tente de Commandement._

 _ **-Bienvenues mes filles, comment c'est passé votre entrevu avec le Roi ?**_

 _ **-Mère où est Emma ?**_

 _ **-Ma nièce est sur le champ de bataille avec la Cavalerie, pourquoi un souci Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Nous avons des informations primordiales, l'ennemi dispose de Sorciers Noirs comme vous le savez, mais l'une d'elle est une Maitre en illusion.**_

 _ **-L'illusion, c'est une magie ni noire, ni blanche elle ne verra pas le piège arriver, ni ses Gardiens.**_

 _ **-Nous sommes rentrés au plus vite pour cela, Peter est à l'école sous bonne garde.**_

 _ **-Si Emma est déjà dans l'illusion, ça serait trop dangereux d'y aller nous-même. Il faut envoyer des hommes enquêté, si tout est normal, ils la préviendront.**_

 _ **-Mais...**_

 _(Eclair Blanc)_

 _Je regarde l'Emma du future apparaître et mon cœur se serre en voyant qu'elle semble encore plus fatiguée et faible que la dernière fois. Ma mère n'avais pas encore assisté à ce phénomène mais le Roi Aenrendir ne semble pas surpris._

 _ **-Bonjour mon oncle, vous avez bien vieillît.**_

 _ **-Bonjour ma nièce, j'ai essayé en tout cas, tu es venue nous prévenir d'un problème ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pourrai intervenir qu'une autre fois, mais cela est important, écoutez moi. Vous aussi Majesté, vos questions serons remis pour plus tard si vous le voulez bien.**_

 _ **-Et bien, il semble que les années t'ont appris le respect ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Non, il m'on apprit les choses importante et ceci en fait partit.**_

 _ **-On t'écoute Emma, on doit faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais ce que tu as faire Zeli, le moment est venu. Sans August ça sera plus difficile, je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, je sais comment faire.**_

 _ **-Bien, Gina j'ai besoin que tu fasses exactement ce que je vais te dire, sans poser de questions, je n'ai que peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Que s'est-il passé dans ton temps ?**_

 _ **-J'ai laissé l'illusion gagner et cela a noirci mon cœur, ce qui a fait que je ne pouvais plus prétendre à mon héritage. Mon Oncle vous expliquera, Zeli complétera les informations manquantes.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi laisser l'illusion gagner ?**_

 _ **-Pour te sauver, tu t'es précipitée dans l'illusion pour me ramener, tu m'as sauvée mais le prix à payer a faillit te couter la vie. Je n'avais d'autres choix que de passer un pacte avec la Sorcière responsable de l'illusion.**_

 _ **-Je suis sensée te laisser tomber, je ne ferai jamais ça, je vais venir te chercher.**_

 _ **-(Caresse ma joue tendrement) Tu me manques tellement, comprends bien que tu es ma plus grande force, mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse Gina et que sans toi à mes côtés je cours au désastre.**_

 _ **-Très bien, que veux tu que je fasse alors ?**_

 _ **-Crois en moi, ne rentres pas dans l'illusion, quoi qu'il se passe. Restes à la limite, ramènes moi vers toi, je suivrai ta voix, je serai la reconnaitre.**_

 _ **-Et c'est tout ?**_

 _ **-Oui, la Reine va pouvoir contre attaquer le temps que l'illusion est en place, ils pensent que vous allez tout faire pour sauver Emma.**_

 _ **-Tu me dis de t'abandonner, je ne ferai jamais ça, jamais, je ne suis pas ta Regina.**_

 _ **-Je te demande de croire en moi, tu ne m'abandonnes pas, tu vas me sauver, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Tu dois comprendre que jamais ma vie ne passera avant la tienne. Qu'importe le temps, te perdre signe ma fin.**_

 _ **-Ecoutez ma nièce Princesse, vous devez faire confiance en votre amour.**_

 _ **-Gina, Emma a raison, de nombreuses épreuves vous attendent encore. Pour ça Emma a besoin de toi, encore plus quand elle acceptera son héritage.**_

 _ **-Et peut-on savoir qu'elle est cet héritage au juste ?**_

 _ **-Non Majesté, vous ne le pouvez pas, il serait une bien trop grande tentation pour vous. Je sais que votre combat est difficile, bien plus que vous ne laissez paraître. Un jour votre Emma le verra aussi, ce jour là, ne la repoussez pas.**_

 _Emma commence à disparaître et je lui attrape la main, même si ce n'est pas mon Emma, la voir comme ça m'insupporte._

 _ **-Tu as tord tu sais, tu es Regina, qu'importe le temps ou tu te trouves, tu restes notre lumière... et cette lumière ne doit jamais s'éteindre, qu'importe les épreuves ou le temps.**_

 _Elle disparaît et je m'assois sur un siège, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à faire ça...je ne sais pas si je pourrais la regarder souffrir sans intervenir. Ma mère semble plongée dans ses pensées et le Roi discute avec ma sœur. J'ai besoin de dormir, de manger et de me laver avant de prendre une décision. Une fois au château le sommeil me fuit et je souffle de lassitude, Emma ne reviendra qu'une seule autre fois, ça veut dire qu'elle va mourir dans son temps ?_

 _ **-(Pensé) Gina, j'ai entendu les Gardes, je veux venir avec toi sauver Emma.**_

 _ **-Angel, je ne peux pas t'emmener au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, n'importe quoi pourrait arriver. Te perdre détruirait Emma, regarde ce qui c'est passer pour August.**_

 _ **-Gus est mort pour me protéger, je pourrai la ramener avec toi, stp.**_

 _ **-Emma ne me pardonnerait jamais, je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Mon poussin écoute, je te jure de ramener ta sœur.**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu le feras, je veux juste aider aussi.**_

 _ **-Tu aideras en restant à l'abri et en aidant la Reine Gladys au château.**_

 _ **-Mais si tu vois que c'est trop dur, tu viendras me chercher ?**_

 _ **\- Laisses-moi un peu de temps avant, on va faire un marché, si dans trois jours je ne suis pas revenue. J'autorise Ella à t'emmener à nous, ça te va ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu sais qui c'est la Magicienne Noire ?**_

 _ **-Non mais je trouverai, viens te coucher, il est tard.**_

 _Il se love contre moi et je finis par m'endormir, j'arrive Emma, stp attends moi._

 **POV Emma :**

 _On maintenait les soldats ennemis depuis trois jours maintenant, il n'avait pas vraiment de stratégie. Ce que je trouvais bizarre, Gothel est loin d'être stupide, elle doit avoir un plan._

 _ **-Ils ne pensent qu'à tuer le plus grand nombre, j'ai vu un des Lieutenant tirer tout à l'heure pour atteindre Ruby. Elle était entourée d'ennemis, il les a sacrifiés sans sourciller.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maitre, avec David on a chargé Katherine de raccompagner les blessées les plus graves au camp. Vous devriez aller aider, on maintient nos positions pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Bien, juste pour m'assurer qu'ils arrivent tous en vie, après je reviendrai, pensez à vous reposer aussi.**_

 _ **-Si Regina est revenue, dites-lui que je serai bientôt la svp.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, ma fille veille bien sûr David et Emma en mon absence.**_

 _ **-Promis Mère, soyez prudente.**_

 _ **-Vous aussi, Katherine, nous y allons.**_

 _J'ai regardé le chariot des blessées partir un moment, j'espère que tout va bien au château. Je chercher encore à comprendre le plan tordu de Gothel quand j'ai sentis un changement dans l'air._

 _ **-DAVID !**_

 _ **-A TERRE !**_

 _Je saute de mon cheval et David et Snow me plaquent au sol, les autres sont épées tirés mais on ne voit rien._

 _ **-Bonjour jolie Princesse...on va jouer toi et moi...tu veux bien ?**_

 _ **-Qui êtes vous, montrez vous ?**_

 _ **-Tu auras le droit de me voir si tu joues avec moi...alors Elenna...ou je dois t'appeler Emma peut être ?**_

 _ **\- Que voulez vous et pourquoi nos soldats ne bougent pas ?**_

 _ **-Hooo mais parce que je commande, je vais donc te faire une petite démonstration.**_

 _D'un coup une énorme tempête de Feu balayait une centaine de mes soldats, on à peine le temps de se protéger nous même, leur cris de douleur me glacent le sang et ma Magie commençait déjà à déborder de colère._

 _ **-Espèce de lâche, montrez vous et je vous affronterai.**_

 _ **-Vilaine Princesse, on ne dit pas de méchanceté, sinon je vais devoir te prendre un de tes précieux Gardiens, ou un de tes amis, aller je suis bonne joueuse, lequel meure en premier ?**_

 _ **-Ne lui parles pas Em, c'est une Sorcière, elle ne cherche qu'à t'embrouiller l'esprit. Il faut tenir nos positions, on devrait se séparer. Les soldats ne tiendront pas face à une telle puissance magique, mais nous si.**_

 _ **-Je sais David, seulement en se séparant je ne peux pas tous vous protéger si ça tourne mal.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de nous Em, Elsa et Snow vont m'accompagner et le reste vous restez ici. Ne fais rien de stupide cousine, tu as promis qu'on rebâtirait notre Royaume ensemble.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi tu as promis, Anna va avec eux aussi, les soldats ont besoin de soins d'urgence.**_

 _Je regarde mes amis partir avec inquiétude et Merida me pose la main sur l'épaule, il faut trouver cette Sorcière et pour ça je dois me concentrer._

 _ **-Je peux la trouver, mais j'ai besoin de me concentrer, ce qui veut dire que je vais être vulnérable durant le sort.**_

 _ **-On te protège Em fait ce que tu as faire, on garde nos positions.**_

 _ **-Merci Lili, faites attention à vous surtout et prévenez moi si le groupe de David a un souci.**_

 _ **-On sait se défendre Em, trouve cette Sorcière, c'est tous sauf normal ce silence.**_

 _ **-Je sais Rub, je me dépêche.**_

 _Je ferme les yeux et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir, je suis de nouveau propulsée dans la grotte remplit d'or et je comprends enfin à qui j'ai à faire._

 _ **-Salomon (S'incline), qu'est ce que je fais ici ?**_

 _ **-Tu es le meilleur espoir de ton peuple, notre peuple. Suis la lumière, écoutes ton cœur, mon pouvoir ne peut t'aider plus, sois forte mon enfant.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau une lumière brille devant moi et je regarde mes amis, ils vont tous bien et je souffle de soulagement._

 _ **-Anna nous a entourés d'une barrière avant de partir avec David, si on suit la lumière on sera plus exposés.**_

 _ **-Je sais Killian, mais le chemin est par là, seulement il faut tenir cette position aussi.**_

 _ **-Je vais rester avec Felix.**_

 _ **-Mulan tu ne ...**_

 _ **-Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, on tiendra nos positions, toi tues cette sorcière.**_

 _ **-Je protégerai Mulan, Princesse.**_

 _ **-Felix, tu fais aussi partit de mes compagnons, alors svp soyez prudents.**_

 _Je sors de la barrière le cœur serré d'inquiétude et avance vers la lumière, Killian me suit avec Ruby, Lili et Merida. Ils nous divisent, c'est un plan intelligent, mais nous n'avons pas le choix que de le suivre pour le moment._

 _ **-Alors Princesse, qui va mourir...pourquoi pas la Louve ? Je n'ai jamais aimé les loups, ils sont bien trop agressifs.**_

 _ **-VIENS ME LE DIRE EN FACE SORCIERE !**_

 _ **-Rub, évites de la provoquer, ne lui parlez pas, on ne connait pas ses pouvoirs.**_

 _ **-Ou peut être le gentil Dragon solitaire, elle t'a dis que selon une prophétie elle te mènerait à ta perte ?**_

 _ **-JE VOUS TUERAI POUR CELA, VIL SORCIERE !**_

 _ **-(Rire) Aucun de vous n'en a le pouvoir, vous ne faites que crier dans le vent, alors qui choisir Princesse, si tu ne le fais pas, je les tuerai tous. Tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir, tu dois le sentir au fond de toi, non ?**_

 _ **-Si vous touchez à un seul de mes amis, votre sort sera pire que la mort, croyez moi.**_

 _ **-Emma attention (Me fais éjecter au loin)**_

 _ **-KILLIAN ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ne bouges pas. (Pose mes mains sur son épaule)**_

 _Killian se tient l'épaule, des lianes sont sorties de nul part et il est en sang, portant il n'a pas lâché son épée qu'il tient fermement._

 _ **-TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PAS SORCIERE !**_

 _ **-(Rire) Nous verrons cela Gardiens des Clans, ce n'est que le début du jeu après tout.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Maitre Maléfique a tenu à nous accompagner, mon groupe et moi jusqu'à la dernière position connue d'Emma. Mais elle semble aussi dépassée que moi par l'ampleur de l'illusion, ce qui ne fait qu'accroitre mon inquiétude._

 _ **-J'ai stoppé la progression de l'illusion, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.**_

 _ **-Vous avez repérez Emma ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que la cavalerie et une dizaine de personne avec de la Magie supérieure sont prisonniers de l'illusion.**_

 _ **-Cela doit être Emma et nos amis, ils vont bien ?**_

 _ **-Pour l'instant, mais si ils ne sortent pas de l'illusion rapidement, ça va les tuer.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que je peux faire, elle ne va pas m'entendre d'aussi loin ?**_

 _ **-Allons Regina, je t'ai mieux enseigné que ça, ne laisses pas ton inquiétude amoindri ton intelligence.**_

 _ **-Pardon Maitre, je vais essayer la pensée, mais j'ai besoin de calme et de protection.**_

 _ **-Je dois contenir l'illusion, mais tes Gardiens sont là, ils suffiront le temps que tu atteignes Emma.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Graham, Tink, Zelena e position de protection. Je dois atteindre Emma, la prévenir que je suis là.**_

 _ **-Fais ce que tu as à faire Sist, on te protège.**_

 _ **-Je vais rester aussi avec Belle, cela remplacera tes Gardiens manquants.**_

 _ **-Merci Frederick.**_

 _Je m'assois en tailleur par Terre et ferme les yeux, je laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir pour trouver Emma. L'illusion tente de me repousser mais je serre les dents et continus mes recherche. J'ai l'impression que cela dure longtemps, pourtant ma concentration ne faiblit pas et enfin j'aperçois une lumière, reconnaissable entre tous._

 _ **-Emma, je te trouve enfin ?**_

 _ **-Gina, c'est toi ?**_

 _ **-(Soulagé) Oui, je suis là, tu es enfermée dans une illusion avec les autres, tu dois sortir au plus vite, cela draine votre pouvoir magique.**_

 _ **-Je sais, nos forces s'épuisent, je le sens. Je tente de trouver la sortie, mais cette sorcière est vraiment puissante, je n'arrive pas à la trouver.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?**_

 _ **-Tu le fais déjà ma Princesse, merci d'être venue.**_

 _ **-Toujours, Angel voulait venir, mais je lui ai dit de rester au palais.**_

 _ **-Tu as bien fait, il est bien trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.**_

 _ **-C'est grâce à Peter qu'on a été prévenu, cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait mais...**_

 _ **-Nous reparlerons de ce rat plus tard si tu le veux bien, tu vas bien, les autres ?**_

 _ **-Je vais bien, les autres aussi.**_

 _ **-Bien, c'est le plus important, on continu d'avancer, ne rentres pas dans l'illusion quoi qu'il se passe, j'arrive.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je t'attends, stp sois prudente.**_

 _ **-Promis, rassures Angel stp.**_

 _ **-Je vais le faire tout de suite.**_

 _ **-Gina ?**_

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Si je ne sors pas d'ici, je veux que tu saches que...**_

 _ **-Emma je t'interdis de parler ainsi, je t'attends donc avance, j'ai besoin de toi mon amour.**_

 _ **-J'arrive ma Princesse, j'arrive.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux le soleil se couche, j'essaie de me relever mais un vertige me prend et c'est Graham qui me rattrape._

 _ **-Ta Magie est vraiment basse, cela t'a épuisée de forcer la barrière d'illusion pour lui parler, alors quelle est la situation ?**_

 _ **-Ils avancent, Emma avait plus ou moins deviné pour la barrière d'illusion, mais ils n'arrivent pas à trouver la sorcière. Ils sont épuisé, surtout Emma qui en plus les protège tous.**_

 _ **-Je vais partir avec Frederick, on va trouver la Sorcière et la tuer. Cela brisera l'enchantement, tu aura le temps comme ça de récupérer Emma et le reste de nos compagnons.**_

 _ **-Tu sais où se trouve la Sorcière ?**_

 _ **-Je fais partie du Clan du Chien Gina, trouver les gens c'est ma spécialité.**_

 _ **-Je n'aime pas le faite de vous envoyer comme ça dans l'inconnu, à deux c'est du suicide de passer les lignes ennemies.**_

 _ **-Maitre Mushu vient avec nous, il vient d'arriver durant ta transe, ça ira, tu dois guider Emma, tu sais que c'est un bon plan.**_

 _ **-Très bien, mais quand vous l'avez trouvé, signalez sa position, on vous rejoindra et Emma fera en sorte d'attaquer de son côté aussi.**_

 _ **-Ne vous en faites pas Princesse, je veillerai sur les garçons, votre tache pour le moment et de sortir Emma de là-bas.**_

 _ **-Très bien Maitre, soyez prudent surtout.**_

 _Ils grimpent sur les chevaux et Tink m'allonge sur un lit de camp, j'ai besoin de recharger ma Magie au plus vite, Emma a besoin de moi, je dois aussi rassurer Angel, est ce tout va bien du côté de notre contre attaque._

 _ **\- Stop Regina, je sens ton cerveau s'embrasser sous toutes tes questions, tu dois te reposer, ne m'obliges pas à t'endormir de force, tu sais que je le ferai au besoin.**_

 _ **-Désolé Tink, laisses-moi juste le temps de contacter Angel, il doit s'inquiéter.**_

 _ **-Le petit va bien, je l'ai prévenu, maintenant reposes toi, je vais voir si je te trouve à manger.**_

 _ **-Merci Tink.**_

 _ **-Belle tu peux veiller sur Gina, le temps que j'aille chercher à manger stp ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je ne bouge pas.**_

 _Je regarde tristement Belle, son sourire depuis la perte de Gus semble avoir disparu, je n'ose imaginer ma vie sans Emma, je ne peux que compatir à sa douleur. Je sais qu'Emma souffre aussi beaucoup, il était un grand ami, sa perte nous touche tous._

 _ **-Je sais qu'August va trouver un moyen de revenir près de nous, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique t'enseignes à lire dans les pensés aussi ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui, mais je protégerai la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde avec moi, Emma. Et cela passe par toi, car cela le détruirait de te perdre, de plus nous sommes amies depuis de nombreuses années toi et moi.**_

 _ **-J'aurais aimé le sauver, je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais il est toujours là, je le sens.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Au tour de l'archère de jouer, tu es prête Princesse, tu vas tenir combien de temps à ton avis ? Tu ne peux pas tous les protéger, il va te falloir continuer sans eux, ils sont un frein et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-L'Archère va t'en coller une entre les deux yeux si tu continus Sorcière.**_

 _ **-Laisses Merida, ces paroles m'importent peu, je n'ai que faire de son jeu idiot. Je connais le chemin, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse une erreur.**_

 _ **-Je ne fais jamais d'erreur Princesse, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.**_

 _Une nouvelle fois j'utilise le temps pour contrer une volée de flèches. Ruby et Merida éliminent les archers rapidement. Killian et Lili m'encadrent en me soutenant, j'utilise trop de pouvoirs, je sais que le retour du bâton va faire mal. Tout le monde est épuisé, je m'inquiète aussi pour ceux resté derrière, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?_

 _ **-Em, on devrait faire une pause, il faut manger et dormir un peu.**_

 _ **-Je doute que notre ennemi le permette Lili.**_

 _ **-On restera vigilant, mais pas si on continu dans cet état, il faut qu'on se repose Em.**_

 _ **-Lili a raison, surtout toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.**_

 _ **-Merci de ton soutien Rub.**_

 _ **-Ok, il y a de l'eau, on va s'arrêter et tenter de se reposer avant de repartir.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas le but de cette Sorcière, concrètement elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi ici, alors pourquoi ne pas agir ?**_

 _ **-Elle ne le peut pas, dehors il tente tous de briser son illusion, ici aussi. Elle doit maintenir son taux de magie au maximum pour contenir toutes nos attaques, ça va finir par la tuer à ce rythme.**_

 _ **-Mais qui sait les dégâts qu'elle fera avant, je me demande ce que Gothel lui a promis pour aller aussi loin.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Merida, surement le pouvoir, beaucoup de monde le recherche.**_

 _ **-Pas toi, tu le fuis même.**_

 _ **-Je veux juste vivre en paix, mon destin est de l'apporter à tous les Royaumes mais de là à ce que je la trouve moi-même...**_

 _ **-Gus va revenir Em, ne perd pas espoir.**_

 _ **-(Sourire triste) Tes frères sont de vrais diables, ils ont appris à Angel à s'évader.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Désolé, ils s'ennuient chez nous, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à les faire venir.**_

 _ **-Cela lui fait de la compagnie, mais faudra les garder à l'œil ces sacripants.**_

 _ **-Promis, essaies de dormir, on monte la garde.**_

 _ **-Vous aussi vous devez vous reposer.**_

 _ **-Ecoute Merida Em, on se reposera plus tard, tu es la plus épuisée et on a besoin de toi en forme.**_

 _ **-Oui papa.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je détesterai avoir une fille aussi déraisonnable que toi, si un jour Rub et moi on a un enfant tu auras interdiction de l'approcher.**_

 _ **-Et, c'est méchant, Rub défends moi.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je suis assez d'accord avec lui en faite.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-Bande d'ingrats, puisque c'est comme ça je dors, vilains.**_

 _Ils rigolent et je ferme les yeux, je suis tellement épuisée, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour conserver ma magie, cette sorcière draine mon pouvoir trop vite._

 _ **-Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **-Seigneur Lancelot ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu as rencontré le Roi Salomon ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il est assez impressionnant je dois dire, comment ça se fait que je puisse parler à autant de gens disparus ?**_

 _ **-Les Elfes ont le pouvoir de communiquer à travers les époques, ton oncle t'apprendra le moment venu.**_

 _ **-Vous vouliez me voir pour une chose en particulier ?**_

 _ **-Je vais t'apprendre à garder ta lumière, c'était un de mes pouvoirs, elle permettra de contrôler ta Magie.**_

 _ **-Avant cela, j'aimerai une confirmation de votre part ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, tu es l'héritière du Sceau de Salomon, Zelena et ton frère August l'ont trouvé pour toi. Ton autre toi du futur les as mis sur le chemin.**_

 _ **-Seigneur mon frère n'est plus, manipuler un tel pouvoir pourrait tuer Zelena.**_

 _ **-Elle y arrivera, elle s'y est preparer.**_

 _ **-Très bien, comment je garde ma lumière ?**_

 _ **-L'amour, écoutes et apprends mon enfant.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau je me sens bien mieux et je vois tout de suite la différence, je souffle de soulagement et regarde mes amis en souriant. Lili s'installe près de moi en me tendant un bol de nourriture que je prends reconnaissante._

 _ **-Tu as meilleure mine ?**_

 _ **-Oui, le Seigneur Lancelot m'a aidée à contenir ma magie, cela évite que la sorcière me la prenne trop rapidement, vous avez dormis ?**_

 _ **-A tour de rôle, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Bien parce que j'ai une idée et j'ai besoin que vous me protégiez pendant que fais une chose.**_

 _ **-Tu vas faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Appeler de l'aide, la Sorcière va surement répliquer, tenez bon le temps qu'elle arrive, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Je vais me transformer, je suis plus forte comme ça, on tiendra, fais ce que tu as à faire.**_

 _ **-Bien, pas d'imprudences svp.**_

 _Tout le monde approuve et je me dirige vers l'eau, j'espère qu'Ursula écoute en ce moment même, sinon je suis fichue. Je rentre dans l'eau et pose mes deux mains sur la surface, c'est partit. Je sais que mes amis me protègent, je les sens se battre mais je me concentre sur mon objectif, Ursula._

 _ **-Emma, c'est toi, tu utilises ton pouvoir de Chevalier, un problème ?**_

 _ **-J'ai besoin de toi au Royaume des Elfes, Ursula, on est piégé dans une puissante illusion, on est submergé par l'ennemi.**_

 _ **-J'arrive avec l'armée, tiens le coup.**_

 _ **-Merci mon amie.**_

 _ **-Restes dans l'eau, ton pouvoir de Chevalier te protège tant que tu es en contact avec cet élément, l'illusion est dangereuse pour toi, ne prends pas de risques inutiles.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux, des centaines de créature maritimes m'entourent et je les envoie aider les autres, heureusement que le Royaume des Elfes est entouré d'eau, ça va aider. J'entends un cri de douleur qui me glace le sang et tourne ma tête vivement._

 _ **-LILI !**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Regina réveilles toi, il y a un problème, il y a eu uen explosion de lumière, je crois qu'Emma a fait ça.**_

 _J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me trouve devant Tink, elle semble inquiète et je saute du lit, Angel heureusement dort toujours._

 _ **-Ella arrive pour s'occuper du petit, on doit y aller, je crois qu'Emma est en colère, ce qui veux dire que l'un des notre doit être blessé ou pire.**_

 _ **\- Que dit Maitre Maléfique ?**_

 _ **\- Que ces explosions de lumière renforcent le pouvoir de la sorcière plus qu'elles ne l'affaiblissent.**_

 _ **-Mince, elle ne doit pas se rendre compte, quand elle est en colère sa magie déborde malgré elle.**_

 _ **-C'est pour ça que tu dois la calmer, il n'y a que toi qui peux l'atteindre tant qu'elle est dans l'illusion.**_

 _ **-Partons, où en est la contre attaque ?**_

 _ **-Ta mère et le Roi Aenrendir ont dégagé l'ouest, le sud grâce au renfort d'Altlantica est sur le point d'être libéré aussi.**_

 _ **-Atlantica ?**_

 _ **-Apparemment Emma les a appelé, Ursula a trouvé un moyen de rejoindre Emma, c'est tout ce que le Capitaine a pu nous dire, l'allusion a aussi diminué, David et son groupe sont entrain de se reposer, ils étaient épuisés.**_

 _ **\- Tout n'est pas négatif au moins, qui est avec Emma ?**_

 _ **-On ne sait pas, David était avec Snow, Elsa et Anna et une partie de la cavalerie.**_

 _ **-Ils sont où ?**_

 _ **-Avec Maitre Eva, elle a du les plonger dans un sommeil magique, ils voulaient partir chercher Emma et les autres.**_

 _ **-Nous y sommes, Maitre du nouveau ?**_

 _ **-Emma semble plus calme, mais elle utilise trop de pouvoirs, parles lui, rassures là sur l'état de David et des autres et expliques lui de doser son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de briser cette illusion.**_

 _ **-Très bien, vous allez bien, vous n'avez pas dormis ?**_

 _ **-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je crois que c'est Lili...je le sens au fond de moi.**_

 _ **-Je vais me renseigner Maitre, laissez Katherine vous seconder, vous êtes épuisée.**_

 _ **-Très bien, il faut que Graham trouves cette Sorcière aujourd'hui ou cette journée va mal finir.**_

 _ **-Il va la trouver, j'ai confiance en lui et Frederick.**_

 _Je m'installe par terre, sous la surveillance de Tink qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et ferme les yeux, Emma..._

 _ **-Gina...(Soulagée)**_

 _ **-Et mon amour, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Lili est grièvement blessée, je n'arrive pas à la soigner, personne n'y arrive et je...je suis désolée j'ai perdu mon sang froid.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave mon Ange, je comprends, qu'est ce qui t'a calmé ?**_

 _ **-Ursula est arrivée et m'a mis une gifle magistrale... (Rire)**_

 _ **-Fais-moi penser à la remercier pour cela.**_

 _ **-Et, de quel côté tu es ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pas du tien quand tu mets ta vie en danger inutilement, tu n'aideras personne en mourant et surtout pas Lili.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée, et vous ça va ?**_

 _ **-On a récupéré le groupe de David et une partie de la cavalerie, ils vont bien, ils se reposent**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne nouvelle, et la contre attaque ?**_

 _ **-Nous avançons, notamment grâce au renfort d'Atlantica.**_

 _ **-Au moins j'ai pu aider à quelque chose, je me sens si inutile coincée dans cette foutue illusion.**_

 _ **-Tu es tout sauf inutile, l'illusion est presque impossible à contrer, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.**_

 _ **-Merci Gina, Angel va bien, mon Oncle et ma Tante ?**_

 _ **-Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-D'accord, désolé de t'avoir inquiéter, on...Gina il y a une lumière rouge au loin, tu la vois ou c'est une illusion ?**_

 _J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vivement Graham a réussi, il l'a localisé cette Sorcière de malheur, je me lève d'un coup et regarde Tink qui comprenant le message par chercher nos chevaux._

 _ **-Dirigez vous vers la lumière, c'est l'emplacement de la Sorcière, on va attaquer ensemble, attends mon signal.**_

 _ **-Compris, Gina sois prudente, elle est vraiment puissante.**_

 _ **-Surement pas autant que nous deux réunies, surtout en colère.**_

 _ **-Je vais laisser Merida avec Lili, j'arrive avec Ursula, Killian et Ruby.**_

 _ **-Très bien, on sera bientôt réuni, tiens bon.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi.**_

 _Je grimpe sur mon cheval d'un geste souple et ne suis pas étonnée de voir Tink, mais également Belle, Neal et Katherine. Je rassure d'un regard Maitre maléfique et on part au triple galop avec une dizaine de soldats, cette fois à moi de jouer. Une heure plus tard on retrouve Graham et Frederick, les deux sont en sang mais sourit. Maitre Mushu tient à distance plusieurs centaine de sorciers à lui tout seul._

 _ **-On a réussit, elle dans cette maison, on n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour briser son bouclier.**_

 _ **-Moi si, écartez vous, vous avez bien travaillé, c'est à nous de jouer.**_

 _Je me concentre et je sais qu'Emma est son groupe sont devant la même maison, le tout et d'être synchronisés._

 _ **-Quand tu veux ma Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Maintenant !**_

 _Je ne l'avouerai jamais à haute voix, mais j'adore quand elle m'appelle sa Princesse, je suis devenue toute guimauve depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans ma vie, c'est vraiment pathétique. La barrière explose et je recule de trois pas en découvrant notre ennemis, c'est impossible._

 _ **-Bonjour Regina, je te félicite, tes pouvoirs ont beaucoup progressé pour pouvoir briser mon bouclier.**_

 _ **-Regina, Regina...**_

 _L'illusion est toujours en place, c'est la voix d'Emma qui me ramène à la réalité, elle semble assez paniquée et je me force à lui répondre posément._

 _ **-Je vais bien Emma, je te présente Javotte, elle a été mon référant quand je suis arrivée à l'école et ma meilleure amie avant de me trahir et d'essayer de me tuer.**_

 _ **-Correction, j'essayais de tuer ta mère, tu t'es interposée. J'ai hésité à te blesser, mais ce n'est plus le cas, Cora va payer.**_

 _ **-Libères Emma et les autres, c'est entre toi et moi.**_

 _ **-Non, ta mère m'a pris mon amour, ma famille, je vais faire exactement pareil. En commençant par tuer sa fille chérie, héritière de son trône, et pour te détruire Regina...je vais tuer le petit Cygne.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Calmes toi Emma, tu n'aideras pas Regina comme ça.**_

 _ **-Comment alors, tu ne comprends pas, Zelena m'a parlé de Javotte, Regina est en grand danger.**_

 _ **-Ursula a raison Em, tu dois te calmer avant tout, il faut briser l'illusion et on pourra l'aider.**_

 _ **-Ok je vais essayer un truc dangereux, je risque de m'évanouir, vous devez me promettre d'arrêter Regina si elle tente de tuer Javotte.**_

 _ **-Quoi, mais enfin pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Killian stp, promets le moi, je vous expliquerai plus tard.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, que vas-tu faire ?**_

 _ **-Je vais fusionner les éléments, la lumière et le temps, ça brisera l'illusion.**_

 _ **-Tu es malade, utiliser trois des plus grandes Magie en même temps, tu veux mourir ou quoi, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser faire ?**_

 _ **-Je ne regarderais pas Regina souffrir sans rien faire Rub, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Emma, Ruby et Killian ont raison, Regina va être furieuse si tu mets ta vie en jeu à nouveau pour elle, laisse nous chercher autre chose, stp.**_

 _ **-Mais...**_

 _ **(Eclat blanc)**_

 _ **-Ecoute tes amis mon enfant, tu es la Reine légitime du Royaume des Elfes, cette Terre t'appartient, invoque son pouvoir et l'illusion se brisera. Le sort que tu veux tenter, tu ne peux pas le maitriser, pas encore, il sera pour plus tard, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **-Oui Majesté, comment vous pouvez être là ?**_

 _ **-Tu apprendras comment, veillez bien sur votre sauveuse braves compagnons.**_

 _ **(Eclat blanc)**_

 _ **-C'était qui ?**_

 _ **-Vraiment Killian, tu ne reconnais le plus grand Roi de tout les temps ?**_

 _ **-Quoi, je suis nul en histoire, j'y peux rien.**_

 _ **-C'était le Roi Salomon, s'il est là c'est qu'Emma est...**_

 _ **-Plus tard Ursula, d'abord on aide Regina.**_

 _Je ferme les yeux et lève les mains, je sais déjà que ça va drainer le reste de mes forces de faire ça mais je continu et je sens l'illusion se briser petit à petit. J'aperçois enfin Regina et le reste de nos compagnons se battre violement et je tombe limite dans les bras d'Ursula quand la barrière explose enfin._

 _ **-Décidément Emma, je comprends pourquoi Regina t'aime autant, tu as beaucoup de pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas comme toi, le pouvoir je m'en fiche et ce n'est certainement pas pour ça que je l'aime.**_

 _ **-Peux importe, tu as peut être brisé mon illusion mais tu es à bout de force, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas.**_

 _ **-Je sens ton cœur hurler de douleur à chaque coup porté sur Regina, peu importe ce que t'a promis Gothel, si tu dois trahir la seule personne qui as toujours cru en toi et ceux même après ta trahison.**_

 _ **-Emma je...**_

 _ **-Non Gina, je ne te laisserai pas la tuer, je sais que tu l'aimes malgré tout et cela te détruirait de faire une chose pareil.**_

 _ **-Je t'ai dis que l'amour était une faiblesse Regina. Ton petit Cygne t'a ramolli, avant tu n'aurais pas hésité à m'anéantir.**_

 _ **-Tu te trompes Emma m'a rendu plus forte que jamais, j'aurais pu t'aider.**_

 _ **-Tu es incapable de voire le monstre qu'est ta mère, tu es incapable de te dresser contre elle, non tu ne pouvais pas m'aider. Maintenant il est trop tard, vous allez mourir, je vous en fais le serment.**_

 _ **-Je suis l'héritière du Sceau de Salomon, si tu arrêtes ce combat et jures de ne plus jamais servir le mal, je te rendrai ta sœur Anastasia.**_

 _ **-Emma non, si tu fais ça, tu perds la chance de ramener August.**_

 _ **-August reviendra, je le sais, alors qu'en dis-tu ?**_

 _ **-Ce Sceau est perdu depuis longtemps, tu mens.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai qu'une parole, ta sœur contre l'arrêt des hostilités et ta promesse de ne plus jamais servir le mal ?**_

 _ **-Et pour Cora, elle va encore s'en sortir, cette femme n'a rien d'une Reine, c'est un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir qui ne recule devant rien, absolument rien. Ma sœur était juste une enfant de dix ans, elle l'a tué car trop puissante, elle se servira de ton frère aussi.**_

 _ **-Je me suis assurée qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire et je te donne ma parole qu'elle répondra un jour de ses crimes, elle a tué mes parents et faillit détruire mon peuple aussi.**_

 _ **-Stp Javotte, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, mais je le ferai si tu menaces ma famille ou la femme que j'aime.**_

 _ **-Gothel ne pardonnera pas ma trahison.**_

 _ **-Tu es assez puissante pour te protéger, ainsi que ta sœur et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Tu tiens à peine debout petit Cygne, utiliser le Sceau de Salomon maintenant risque de te tuer.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas seule, Zelena sors de ta cachette.**_

 _Zelena apparaît devant sa sœur et je remarque sans mal qu'elle est aussi à bout de force, pourtant je ne dis rien et prends le Sceau dans ma main._

 _ **-Merci mon amie.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, Gus avait fait le plus gros du travail.**_

 _ **-(Sourire triste) Je n'en doute pas.**_

 _Javotte me regarde et baisse les mains, comprenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger Regina me rejoint et me saute dans les bras. Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement._

 _ **-Ecartes toi ma Princesse, nous parlerons pus tard, j'ai une promesse à tenir maintenant.**_

 _J'enfile le Sceau est une énergie démentielle me traverse le corps, un génie apparait devant moi et me regarde avant de s'incliner._

 _ **-Je suis Hansel, le Génie de la Résurrection, vous savez comment ça marche ?**_

 _ **-J'ai droit à un grand vœu par an ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Maitre Salomon nous a parlé de vous, il a dit que vous recherchiez la paix comme lui ?**_

 _ **-Oui et pour cela j'ai besoin que vous fassiez revenir quelqu'un ?**_

 _ **-Vos parents, votre frère ?**_

 _ **-La sœur de Javotte, Anastasia.**_

 _ **-Vous souhaitez pour une autre ? (étonné)**_

 _ **-Oui, ce n'est pas possible ?**_

 _ **-Si Maitre, c'est juste que ça n'était jamais arrivé, Maitre Salomon lui-même a utilisé ses vœux pour lui.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas lui, pouvez le faire maintenant et vous assurez de les envoyer toutes les deux en sécurité ?**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre, tout de suite.**_

 _Une lumière dorée nous entoure d'un coup et Javotte fond en larme dans les bras de sa sœur qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive._

 _ **-Bon retour parmi nous Anastasia !**_

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre, mais je suis encore en convalescence et la sute va un peu trainer en longueur, désolé.**_

 _ **J'espère néanmoins vous retrouver au plus vite.**_

 _ **J'attends vos coms en attendant**_

 _ **Skippy**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :** Génies

 **POV Emma :**

 _Javotte était enfin partie, elle a discuté un moment avec Regina, j'espère qu'elles ont pu arranger les choses entre elles. Je sais que ma Princesse a été plus qu'affectée par leur brouille, elle a toujours vu Javotte comme un modèle à suivre, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'elles se battent. Cora a laissé trop de cadavre derrière elle, malgré sa volonté de changer, certaines choses sont irréparables, elle devra vivre avec cette culpabilité et ses filles aussi. Zelena dormait encore, récupérer le Sceau de Salomon et ce même si mon frère avait fait le plus gros du travail l'à vidé de son énergie. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à August, j'aurai pu le ramener près de moi, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision mais son absence est de plus en plus dure à supporter. Lili aussi se reposait, sa blessure a été soignée par mon oncle, il va me falloir apprendre auprès de lui ce genre de Magie. Pour le moment je suis attendue dans la tente de Commandement, Gothel semble avoir abandonné l'idée de détruire le Royaume des Elfes puisque ses troupes se retirent. Il nous faut décider de notre prochain mouvement maintenant, mais je suis rassurée que mon peuple s'en soit si bien sortit._

 _ **-Salut cousine, tu es bien pensive ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour David, comme toujours je suppose, tu t'es assez reposé ?**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis en pleine forme et les autre aussi, Zelena et Lili ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre également.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu as décidé de ce que tu voulais faire maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Cela dépend de toi en fait, j'irais là où tu te trouves.**_

 _ **-Même si rester ici est tentant, je pense que finir l'école est important, il nous reste tant à apprendre. De plus je ne peux concevoir une vie sans Regina, et sa place est là-bas.**_

 _ **-Sa place est près de toi, quoi que tu décides nous sommes nombreux à te suivre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci, je pense que d'ici une semaine on pourra repartir, ton père pourra gérer le reste maintenant.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, il a l'habitude, rien ne nous empêche de revenir durant les vacances maintenant que le Royaume est sûr.**_

 _ **-C'est une très bonne idée, il faut aussi s'occuper du cas de Peter une fois rentrés.**_

 _ **-Oui, malgré qu'il nous ait aidés, cela n'enlève pas ses crimes pour autant, il doit être puni comme il se doit.**_

 _ **-Regina va s'en assurer, j'essaie de ne pas laisser gagner la colère, ce n'est jamais bon.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, nous y sommes, prête ?**_

 _ **-Il le faut bien, bonjour Hansel.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Maitre, de nombreux Génies veulent vous servir, j'ai pensé à vous les présenter si vous le voulez bien ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir, je dois vous parler de toute façon, combien sont-ils ?**_

 _ **-Ils sont 16, mais d'autres risquent de venir plus tard.**_

 _ **-Et bien, cela m'arrange en fait, bonjour à tous.**_

 _Dans la salle il y a évidemment Cora, mon oncle et ma tante, mais aussi l'ensemble des Maitres. Je suis heureuse de voir Daniel et Robin de retour à leur place, Elsa et Zelena semblent revivre à leurs côtés. Je me positionne près de Regina qui me tend la main en souriant. J'entrelace nos doigts et attends que la Reine prenne la parole, comme le veut la coutume._

 _ **-Nous avons remporté une grande victoire, mais beaucoup de choses restent à décider. Pour commencer le Roi Aerendir a conclut un pacte d'entraide avec l'école, le Royaume des Elfes rentre de ce fait dans notre coalition. Libre à lui de venir nous prêter assistance en cas de prochaine bataille, mais il s'engage néanmoins à apporter un soutien logistique. En contrepartie, son Royaume est sous ma protection, comme pour Atlantica que je remercie d'être venu en renfort.**_

 _ **-De rien Majesté, Emma nous a appelé et il est normal de répondre.**_

 _ **-Bien, Emma nous voudrions tous savoir ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?**_

 _Je sens Regina se tendre un peu, elle a peur que je reste ici, mais jamais je ne la laisserai. Je serre ma main un peu plus fort autour de la sienne et m'avance devant le conseil._

 _ **-J'aimerais continuer mon enseignement à l'école, il me reste beaucoup à apprendre et ma place est auprès de la Princesse Regina pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Parfait, il nous faut aussi parler du Sceau de Salomon et de ce que cela implique pour toi ma nièce.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon oncle, dans quelques années, je viendrais prendre ma place de Reine, mais pour le moment il n'est pas encore temps. Je dois d'abord accomplir mon destin, une fois tous les Royaumes libres, je reviendrais chez nous.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je ne m'opposerais pas à cela, tant que tu reviens de temps en temps nous voir avec David et bien sûr Angel.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, avez-vous trouvé une solution pour lui ?**_

 _ **-Tant que ces pouvoirs magiques sont en sommeil je ne pourrais rien faire. Mais une fois qu'ils se développeront, je pourrais lever sa malédiction.**_

 _ **-Très bien merci, je vous fais part d'une décision aussi que j'ai prise pour le Sceau de Salomon. Je reste le Maitre des Génies mais il est possible de prêter mon pouvoir, 16 Génies m'ont prêté allégeance, je vais donc choisir 15 personnes pour me seconder en cas de besoin. Hansel restera avec moi, vu que j'ai utilisé mon grand vœu, il va nous présenter ses compagnons si vous le voulez bien ?**_

 _ **-Hansel, ce que dit Emma est vrai, son pouvoir peut être prêté ?**_

 _ **-Oui Majesté, mais cela reste inédit à ce jour, comme le fait de souhaiter pour une autre, voilà pourquoi autant de Génie veulent servir Maitre Emma.**_

 _ **-J'ai déjà bien assez de pouvoir, cela me rassurerait de savoir mes proches protégés par un Génie.**_

 _ **-Alors laissez-moi vous présenter mes frères et sœurs Maitre.**_

 _ **-Nous t'écoutons, merci à vous d'apparaitre devant nous Génies.**_

 _16 Génies s'inclinent devant moi et j'écoute leurs noms et leurs fonctions, j'ai déjà une idée pour chacun d'eux mais je veux l'avis de Regina. C'est pour ça que je suspens le conseil pour lui parler tranquillement._

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Je dois dire que c'est assez impressionnant de voir autant de Génies dans une même pièce, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester si calme.**_

 _ **-Tu sais je pense qu'une fois que tout sera fini, je les libérerais, personne ne devrait vivre prisonnier.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord, mais ils nous seront d'une grande aide pour les batailles à venir.**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai pensé à te confier Gretel, elle est le Génie de la vie, qu'en dis-tu ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi elle ?**_

 _ **-Parce que si un jour ta vie est en jeu, tu pourras souhaiter qu'elle te sauve si je ne suis pas là. De plus ses pouvoirs de guérison sont miraculeux même sans vœux.**_

 _ **-Très bien, tu as pensé à qui d'autres ?**_

 _ **-Aledeban est le Génie du Feu, je vais le confier à Mulan.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, Stellaris est le Génie des étoiles, je pense qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Zelena.**_

 _ **-Je pense aussi, Galadriel est la Génie de la nature, je pense la confier à mon oncle ?**_

 _ **-Oui, cela renforcera son pouvoir et en cas de nouveau danger ils pourront faire face en nous attendant. Bellior est le Génie du ciel, Lili serait parfaite pour lui ?**_

 _ **-J'avais plus pensé à Cosmo pour Lili, le Génie du temps, Bellior pour Maitre Maléfique ?**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est une excellente idée.**_

 _ **-Ensuite, Ventus je pensais le confier à David, le Génie des Vents.**_

 _ **-Alors je pense que confier Lamia à Snow serait judicieux, la Génie de la terre équilibrera leurs forces.**_

 _ **-Bien vu, Dorothée je vais la confier à Ruby, c'est le Génie des animaux, elles vont bien s'entendre je pense.**_

 _ **-Oui, tu devrais confier Light à Killian. Le Génie de la Lumière, vu qu'il est le Gardien des Clan il sera souvent en première ligne, il lui faut un allié puissant.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord, il nous en reste combien ?**_

 _ **-Cinq, Olaf irait bien avec Elsa, tu ne penses pas ?**_

 _ **-Si, le Génie de la Glace, leurs pouvoirs sont semblables. Dans ce cas je vais confier Swen à Anna, il est le Génie de l'énergie, vu qu'Anna est plus en soutien ça lui sera utile.**_

 _ **-Belle devrait avoir Cassiopée, elle est le Génie de l'amour et de l'apaisement, en ce moment elle en a bien besoin**_

 _ **-Je pense aussi que ça lui fera du bien, je vais aussi confier Portheuis à Merida.**_

 _ **-Le génie du Courage, Merida n'en a pas besoin, mais elle l'insuffle à beaucoup, c'est une bonne idée en effet.**_

 _ **-Pour finir je vais confier à Tink, Stella, la Génie des portails, cela l'aidera pour son rôle de messager.**_

 _ **-Ella va adorer, je pense qu'on a finis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, si d'autres viennent, on avisera au fur et à mesure, ils nous restent beaucoup de compagnons.**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai parlé avec ma mère pour Javotte.**_

 _ **-Ella t'a raconté ce qui c'était réellement passé ?**_

 _ **-Elle a voulu utiliser les pouvoirs d'Anastasia, ça a mal tourné et la petite est morte. La mère de Javotte est alors devenue ivre de vengeance et elle a été obligée de la tuer. Le fiancé de Javotte était là ce jour-là, il a pris un sort perdu, la suite on la connaît.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée mon amour, je sais que cela te peine de savoir que ta mère a fait toutes ces choses.**_

 _ **-Javotte a raison, j'ai été incapable de voir la vérité en face, alors qu'elle m'a tout appris, j'ai été une bien piètre amie. Mon amour pour ma mère m'a trop longtemps aveuglé, j'ignore comment mon père a pu l'aimer ?**_

 _ **\- Souviens-toi que la lumière n'existe que pour combattre l'obscurité, ensemble ils formaient un équilibre.**_

 _ **-Je suis contente que tu rentres avec moi.**_

 _ **-Je serais toujours avec toi ma Princesse, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela pour le moment.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) On devrait y retourner, tout le monde nous attend.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas, arrêtes de m'embrasser, sinon nous ne sommes pas prêtes de partir de cette chambre.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Pardon, c'est juste que tu m'as manqué.**_

 _ **-(Caresse ma joue tendrement) Toi aussi, aller viens, finissons la réunion et profitons un peu de mon Royaume avant notre départ.**_

 _ **-Je te suis mon amour.**_

 _Une fois qu'on a annoncé notre décision, Emma fait apparaitre au doigt de chaque nouveau Maitre des Génies un anneau d'invocation et je secoue la tête amusée. Des fois elle ne se rend pas compte des choses qu'elle fait, ma mère évidement est contrariée de ne pas avoir de Génie mais Maitre Maléfique la calme. Plus tard je regardais Ursula et Emma rire ensemble et mon vieille ami, la jalousie refait surface, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens tant en danger quand elle est là ?_

 _ **\- (Pensé) Emma n'aime que toi Gina, Ursula est juste une amie.**_

 _ **-Je sais Angel, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Moi je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que ma sœur n'a jamais aimé que toi et n'aimera jamais personne d'autre, dans toutes vos vies c'est ainsi, vous êtes des âmes sœurs.**_

 _ **-Des fois il m'arrive de l'oublier, merci de me le rappeler.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) De rien, tu as hâte de rentrer à l'école ?**_

 _ **-Et toi ?**_

 _ **\- (Pensé) Un peu, mais j'aime être ici, je me sens en paix.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, mais on reviendra au plus vite.**_

 _ **\- (Pensé) J'ai parlé un peu avec Anastasia avant qu'elle ne parte, elle est gentille.**_

 _ **-Oui, Javotte me parlait souvent de sa petite sœur, sur ce point elle ressemble beaucoup à Emma quand elle parle de toi.**_

 _ **\- (Pensé) Tu crois que moi aussi je serais aussi fort qu'Emma ou toi un jour ?**_

 _ **-J'en suis sûre, mais tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi pour cela.**_

 _ **\- (Pensé) Tu sais, je crois que je devrais rester là, au moins Emma ne s'inquiéterait pas pour moi, mais il m'est difficile de rester loin d'elle.**_

 _ **-Comme je te comprends mon grand, ne t'en fais pas, ta place est près de ta sœur.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _La fin de l'année était là, aujourd'hui une nouvelle journée de l'appel allait avoir lieu et je me réjouissais d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Evidement ma côte de popularité a grimpé en flèche, entre être la compagne officielle de la Princesse Héritière et mes exploits sur le champ de bataille, ça aide. Je me demande si nous allons avoir des nouveaux intéressants cette année ? Je me promène dans les rues tranquillement, depuis que j'ai séjourné dans l'illusion et invoqué les Génies, je suis épuisée. Maitre Whale pense que j'ai juste besoin de repos, j'ai trop forcé et je le paie maintenant. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne remarque pas qu'on me suit depuis un moment et que je me retrouve encerclé dans une ruelle sombre._

 _ **\- Il est dangereux de se promener seule par ici petit Cygne.**_

 _ **-Si vous savez qui je suis, vous devriez cacher un peu mieux vos intentions meurtrières à mon encontre, qui vous envoie ?**_

 _ **-Tu dois te douter de qui, tu es épuisée petit Cygne et nous ne sommes pas de simples assassins, on fait partie de la Garde Noire.**_

 _ **-Jamais entendu parler, désoler.**_

 _ **-Cela va bientôt changer, mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.**_

 _Agacée j'envoie valser un des assassin contre le mur violement, même épuisée je suis supérieure, alors quel est le but de ceci ?_

 _ **-Si vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes vraiment là, je vous laisserai en vie, c'est ma meilleure offre et elle est limitée dans le temps.**_

 _ **-On peut te le dire Petit Cygne, notre cible Principal est la Reine Cora, notre Maitresse pense que son règne a assez duré.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Elle s'éloigne de plus en plus des ténèbres, cela ne nous arrange pas.**_

 _ **-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.**_

 _ **-Pour le moment tu es occupée Petit Cygne, défends toi.**_

 _ **-Je vais vous montrer à quel point je suis loin d'être petite.**_

 _Je fonce dans le tas, la Reine doit apparaître pour la parade d'ici trente minutes, j'ai été excusée au vu de ma fatigue mais je le regrette maintenant. Les sorts fusent et d'un coup apparaît devant moi Hansel, mais aussi un jeune garçon qui semble commander un Génie également._

 _ **-Salut Emma, ça fait longtemps que je te cherche.**_

 _ **-Tu es ?**_

 _ **-Voici mon Génie, Al il commande aux éclairs, moi c'est Henry.**_

 _ **-C'est quoi cette énergie démentielle que tu as, tu as quoi 12 ans ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Rajoute un zéro et tu seras dans le vrai, je m'occupe d'eux, va sauver la Reine, on parlera plus tard.**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas te laisser seul face à eux, même si tu es puissant, tu restes un Gamin, je serais la pire des Sauveuse si je faisais un truc pareil.**_

 _ **-August m'avait prévenu que tu dirais ça, Al transportes la avec Hansel l'attaque va avoir lieu d'ici peu, la Reine ne doit pas mourir, malgré ses crimes, sa perte serait trop bouleversante pour l'ordre des choses.**_

 _Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit je me retrouve devant le cheval de la Reine avec Hansel, j'ai juste le temps de voir les flèches noires partir de toute part._

 _ **-Hansel protèges Regina et les autres, je m'occupe de la Reine.**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre.**_

 _Je lève les mains et entoure Cora d'une barrière et voit presque trop tard un des Assassins sauter sur elle. Je vous ai dit que j'étais épuisée non, bon ceci explique que bêtement au lieu d'utiliser la Magie, c'est mon corps qui a fait rempart. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est le cri de ma Princesse quand je me suis effondrée dans les bras de sa mère, puis le noir. Je suis devant le Lac, mais personne ne vient et je comprends que cette fois, j'ai dû vraiment pousser ma chance trop loin._

 _ **-Mon fils t'a retrouvée trop tard, une partie de mes chaines étaient placées par Javotte. Quand elle a quitté le camp ennemi, j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire volée et j'ai indiqué à August, ou plutôt son âme où trouver Henry.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez Maitre Merlin, est ce que je suis morte ?**_

 _ **-Pas loin, sans Regina et Gretel tu le serais, elle a utilisé son grand vœu pour te sauver la vie. Mais tu étais tellement épuisée par les derniers événements que tu dors depuis un moment.**_

 _ **-Un moment ?**_

 _ **-Un mois, ta Princesse n'est vraiment pas contente, sans parler de tes Gardiens, ton frère et j'en passe. Il faut que tu arrêtes de combattre seule Emma.**_

 _ **-Pour ma défense j'étais épuisée et j'ai agis plus par instinct qu'autre chose.**_

 _ **-Je me doute, avec Henry ça ira mieux. Il va t'apprendre beaucoup, ne te fis pas à son corps d'enfant, il est bien plus âgé que la plupart des gens que tu connais, en dehors de ton oncle et de ta tante. Et surement de Maitre Maléfique, les Dragons vivent éternellement sans problèmes majeurs.**_

 _ **-J'adore le fait que vous qualifier de problème majeur une extermination pure et simple d'une espèce Merlin.**_

 _ **-Désolé mon enfant, je ne voulais pas paraître insensible à la douleur des Dragons, mais ne t'en fait pas pour eux.**_

 _ **-Bon donc je suppose que le Clan du Phoenix a revendiqué Henry ?**_

 _ **-Oui et au vu des derniers événements seules trois recrues ont intégré l'école cette année.**_

 _ **-C'est dommage, mais je suppose que tout prendra sens un jour.**_

 _ **-Bien, il est temps de te réveiller maintenant Emma, beaucoup de personnes t'attendent.**_

 _ **-D'accord Maitre, je suis contente que votre fils nous ait trouvé.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, ça risque d'être difficile avec ta Princesse pendant quelques temps, laisses lui du temps.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Ok.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux je trouve Regina endormie sur une chaise, elle a l'air complètement épuisée et la culpabilité arrive avec force en moi. Elle ouvre ses yeux et nos regards se croisent, je me relève et avant que je ne m'excuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre elle me met une gifle magistrale. Outch, là j'avoue que ça fait mal !_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Au moment même où j'ai mis cette gifle à Emma je l'ai regretté, surtout en voyant le sang sur sa lèvre. Mais ce qui m'achève c'est son regard blessé, elle essuie sa lèvre et se lève du lit._

 _ **-(Serre les dents de colère) C'est la première et dernière fois que tu fais ça, lèves la main encore une fois sur moi et âme sœur ou pas c'est fini entre nous.**_

 _Outch elle est plus que sérieuse, je suis allée beaucoup trop loin et je le sais. Mais j'en ai tellement marre de la voir agir inconsciemment, mais je n'aurais jamais dû la frapper._

 _ **-Tu serais morte sans mon vœu, que crois-tu que j'ai ressentis en te voyant t'écrouler dans les bras de ma mère en sang. Ce n'est pas la première fois, parce que tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir. Il y a des conséquences pour chaque acte et tu devrais l'avoir appris maintenant. Tu es la Sauveuse, la compagne de la Princesse Héritière de ce Royaume et la future Reine du Royaume des Elfes. Ta mort entrainerait la fin de l'espoir pour tous, elle m'anéantirait et je n'aurai plus rien. Tu n'es plus une enfant bon sang, il y avait d'autre façon de faire que de te jeter devant cet assassin.**_

 _ **-J'étais épuisée et je venais de me faire attaquer par une bande d'Assassins. Alors oui j'ai agis par instinct et malheureusement je ne suis pas comme toi Regina. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans la Magie, dans le luxe et à l'abri. Moi quand on m'attaque mon première reflexe c'est de me battre, parce que il y a encore deux ans, je crevais limite de faim dans la rue. Que dans la rue tu n'as pas de magie, tu n'as que ton corps, tes poings pour survivre. Tu crois tout savoir de moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous n'avons rien en commun toi et moi, je n'ai pu compter que sur moi les premières années, puis sur August et encore on me l'a enlevé quand il a été appelé. Tu sais combien de gifle j'ai reçu dans ma vie, parce que j'étais juste moi, ou au mauvais endroit, ou juste parce que j'existais. Tu le sais ça ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne parles jamais de ton passé, comment je pourrai le savoir au juste ? Et j'ai été seule aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je mets ma vie constamment en danger comme une idiote.**_

 _ **-Super je suis une idiote maintenant, de mieux en mieux. L'idiote a sauvé ta mère, ta mère bordel, je la déteste mais tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait ?**_

 _ **-Henry m'a raconté que ça bouleverserait trop les choses si elle mourrait maintenant.**_

 _ **-Je me contre fou de ça, c'est à nous de façonner notre destin, rien n'est écrit et l'avenir bouge constamment. Je l'ai fait pour toi, tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi. Si tu ne peux pas m'accepter comme je suis, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Emma je...**_

 _ **-Non, j'ai besoin d'air là.**_

 _Je la regarde partir sans bouger et m'assois sur son lit, j'ai vraiment déconné mais elle aussi. Jamais elle ne m'avait regardé comme ça, avec tant de colère, mais le pire fût le regard après la gifle, celui-ci je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier._

 _ **-On vous a entendu crier à l'autre bout du couloir, je suis venue voir comment ça allée ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai giflé.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, je connais Emma depuis un peu plus longtemps que toi et c'était la pire chose que tu pouvais faire. Juste après embrasser une autre personne évidemment, mais ça tu le sais déjà.**_

 _Anna tape là où ça fait mal, comme sa sœur, je ne dis rien à quoi bon, j'ai mal agis et je le sais._

 _ **-Elle fait des erreurs mais c'est toujours d'un bon sentiment, elle est inconsciente mais c'est comme ça que la vie l'a forgée et tu dois l'accepter sinon tu vas la perdre. Il y avait d'autres moyens de lui montrer que tu as eu peur de la perdre, mais je te rassure, je vais lui passer un savon aussi. Vous devriez prendre un peu de temps chacune pour vous pendant quelques jours, il n'est jamais bon de parler sous la colère, la preuve encore aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Je vais dans mes quartiers alors, bonne nuit Anna.**_

 _ **\- Bonne nuit, laisses-lui un peu de temps.**_

 _Une fois dans ma chambre je m'assois devant la cheminée et pour mon plus grand étonnement je ne pleure même pas. Je me sens juste vide, ce qui je crois est pire, c'est sans doute la pire de nos disputes, même pour Graham ça n'avait pas été si loin._

 _ **-Et Sist, tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Non, que fais-tu là ?**_

 _ **-Disons que votre petite dispute a fait un peu de bruit, je m'inquiétais pour toi ?**_

 _ **-J'ai le droit d'être en colère contre elle.**_

 _ **-Oui, mais il y avait sans doute une autre manière de le montrer ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai regretté à la seconde où je l'ai fait mais c'était déjà trop tard, tu aurais vu son regard Zeli... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur.**_

 _ **-D'Emma ?**_

 _ **-Non de moi, Emma était juste en colère et blessée, mais jamais elle ne me ferait de mal, je le sais.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu as eu peur de toi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je ne veux pas être comme notre mère et que je me suis rendue compte qu'une partie de moi lui ressemblait.**_

 _ **-Tout le monde a ses démons Gina, il faut juste faire en sorte de les emprisonner.**_

 _ **-Et s'ils rugissent sans prévenir, comme tout à l'heure ?**_

 _ **-Alors tu sombreras, mais tu es forte Sist. C'est la peur de perdre Emma qui a parlé, pas toi et au fond Emma le sait très bien, laisses lui du temps.**_

 _ **-Je vais faire ça, merci Zeli.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Comme souvent quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir je suis perchée sur le toit de l'école, c'est là que Lili me retrouve. Elle s'assoit en silence près de moi, je sais qu'elle se retient de me poser mille et une questions et je l'en remercie silencieusement._

 _ **-Tu commences bien ta troisième année, j'ai entendu Maitre Mushu dire qu'il t'avait prévu un entrainement intensif. Petite punition pour ton impulsivité, comment tu vas ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, et toi, tu es bien remise ?**_

 _ **-Javotte a donné une potion à Maitre Whale qui annule les effets de son maléfice. Je suis encore trop faible pour me transformer mais sinon ça va, tu sais que je suis fâchée contre toi n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Comme tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Bien, parce que tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir de liberté avant, ça va être pire maintenant.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **-Juste d'accord, qui êtes-vous et où est mon amie ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Gothel va multiplier les attaques maintenant. Sa défaite au Royaume des Elfes lui a laissé un gout amer. Elle va vouloir se débarrasser de moi avant que je n'atteigne mon plein potentiel.**_

 _ **-On sera là pour lui barrer la route, tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ?**_

 _ **-J'ai besoin de me calmer un peu, c'était assez intense ces dernier temps.**_

 _ **-Tu parles de la guerre ou de Regina là ?**_

 _ **-Les deux, Henry ?**_

 _ **-Ce gosse est assez impressionnant, il doit nous parler demain apparemment.**_

 _ **-D'accord, vas te reposer, je vais bien.**_

 _ **-Non tu ne vas pas bien Em, mais on est là pour te redonner le moral. Tu ne restes plus seule à partir de maintenant, je t'attends sur les marches si tu veux ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'arrive dans pas longtemps, merci Lili, tu sais de ne pas me faire de reproches.**_

 _ **-Toi et moi on est pareil sur plein de choses Em, tu m'as appris à compter sur les autres, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire pareil.**_

 _ **-J'ai confiance en vous, j'étais juste épuisée et je n'ai pas réfléchis, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter.**_

 _ **-Je sais, pour ce que ça vaut, j'aurais été à la place de Regina c'est mon poing dans la figure que tu aurais pris.**_

 _Elle me laisse et je regarde les étoiles, je me demande si je n'aurai pas préféré un coup de poing. Une gifle c'est plus humiliant, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai toujours détesté ce geste. Le fait que Regina l'ait fait envers moi m'emplit de sentiment contraire, tous plus déplaisant les uns que les autres._

 _ **-Bonsoir Maitre, content de vous voir éveiller ?**_

 _ **-Bonsoir Hansel, comment vas-tu, tes frères et sœurs s'habituent à cette époque ?**_

 _ **-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, nous avons l'habitude, on s'inquiète plus pour vous.**_

 _ **-Depuis mon appel tellement de choses ont changé, des fois je me sens perdue.**_

 _ **-Je comprends Maitre, quand je suis devenue une Génie, il m'a fallu un temps d'adaptation aussi.**_

 _ **-Comment tu es devenu un Génie, si ce n'est pas indiscret comme question ?**_

 _ **-Le Dieu Shiva m'a accordé ce don, j'étais un jeune Prince assoiffé de pouvoir, je n'avais pas pensé à la contrepartie que cela demanderai d'en avoir plus.**_

 _ **-Ta liberté ?**_

 _ **-Entre autre, j'ai vu aussi toutes les personnes que j'aimais disparaître, mon nom fut oublié. Ma petite sœur Gretel m'a suivit dans cette terrible destinée pour ne pas me laisser seul, les gens qui nous aiment font parfois des folies.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu essaies d'excuser le geste de Regina ?**_

 _ **-Non Maitre, mais elle vous aime plus que tout et votre perte lui enlèverai sa raison de vivre. Vous êtes courageuse, mais beaucoup de personnes comptent sur vous.**_

 _ **-Je sais tout ça, et je me serai excusée mille fois, mais c'est ce que je suis aussi. Je ferai toujours ce qui me semble le plus juste, même si pour cela je dois mettre ma vie en jeu et ça, Regina doit le comprendre.**_

 _ **-Elle le comprend Maitre, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'accepte, rentrez-vous reposer, demain Maitre Henry doit vous parler de beaucoup de choses, entre autre sur nous les Génies.**_

 _ **-Très bien, bonne nuit Hansel.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit Maitre.**_

 _Je rejoins Lili en bas des marches et on regagne ma chambre en silence, Killian est devant ma porte bras croisés et je lui souris, apparemment je vais avoir un garde devant ma chambre la nuit aussi, finit pour de bon la liberté._

 _ **-On parlera demain Swan, va te reposer.**_

 _ **-Ok, bonne nuit à vous.**_

 _A peine je suis rentrée dans ma chambre que je vois la différence, Ella a sa chambre à elle maintenant. Je cherche mon frère des yeux et le trouve assis sur mon lit, il a le visage fermé et je souffle, le repos n'est pas pour toute de suite apparemment._

 _ **-Bonsoir petit frère ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Tu vas mieux ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu es fâché aussi contre moi ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Pourquoi tu as sauvé la Reine, elle est méchante et a tué maman ?**_

 _ **-Parce que sa mort entrainera un déséquilibre des forces, de plus ça aurait fait beaucoup de peine à Gina et Zelena.**_

 _ **\- (Pensé) Mais elle est méchante Em.**_

 _ **\- Elle essaie de ne plus l'être pour sa famille, on doit lui laisser une chance d'y arriver.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) D'accord, mais je ne l'aime pas quand même.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus, mais on n'est pas obligé de l'aimer.**_

 _ **\- (Pensé) Tu es beaucoup triste, comme Gina, je le sens.**_

 _ **-On s'est disputé, mais ça ira mieux, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je suis triste aussi.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Si tu meures, je serai à nouveau tout seul et je deviendrai méchant moi aussi.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es plus tout seul mon grand, ici on s'est créé une famille grande et puissante. Même si je venais à mourir un jour, tu serais entouré et surtout aimé, tu me crois ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Oui, mais je préfère que tu meures jamais tu sais, ne sois pas trop fâchée contre Gina, elle a eu peur.**_

 _ **-Je sais, aller viens on va dormir, on parlera de tout ça demain.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Tout va bien Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger les choses, je refuse de m'excuser.**_

 _ **-Vous regrettez pourtant votre geste ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, mais j'ai raison sur le reste, Emma est trop impulsive et cela va mal finir. Cela a déjà failli, sans toi elle serait morte et...**_

 _ **-Maitre Emma est comme ça, mon frère était aussi intrépide et courageux qu'elle. Il avait tendance à ne compter que sur lui-même, petit à petit je me suis forgée une place à ses côtés, mais ce n'est pas sans mal.**_

 _ **-Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis, moi non plus et cela commence à vraiment me peser. Mais la dernière fois j'ai fait le premier pas pour arranger les choses, cette fois, j'aimerai que ce soit elle, mais on dirait que j'espère en vain.**_

 _ **\- La dernière fois vous étiez complètement en tort Maitre, elle vous a pardonné votre moment d'égarement. Mais il faut que vous vous souveniez qu'Emma est persuadée ne pas vous mériter. Que vous seriez mieux sans elle, plus en sécurité, plus heureuse, son destin lui pèse beaucoup. Elle a peur de vous entrainer dans sa chute, encore une fois, mon frère était pareil. Il vous faudra du temps pour construire une relation de confiance comme la nôtre mais vous y arriverez.**_

 _ **-Il faudrait déjà qu'elle me parle.**_

 _ **-Alors peut être que vous devriez commencer par vous excusez et lui dire ce que vous pensez vraiment.**_

 _ **-Ce que je pense vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Vous trouverez les bons mots, vous l'aimez et elle aussi, c'est le plus important.**_

 _ **-Tu as sans doute raison, ma mère ne s'est toujours pas remise qu'Emma l'ait sauvé, je ne l'ai jamais vu si perdue.**_

 _ **-Votre mère, à elle aussi un destin bien lourd à porter, elles se ressemblent bien plus qu'elles ne voudraient l'admettre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je vais éviter de leur répéter cela.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) En effet, il vaut mieux pour le moment.**_

 _Gretel s'incline et disparaît, je regarde Emma combattre Maitre Mushu, son entrainement semble avoir doublé mais ça ne semble pas lui déplaire vu comme elle sourit. Ce soir notre premier entrainement avec les Génies va commencer, Maitre Archie va superviser tout cela, il est le plus à même de nous conseiller vu qu'il les a étudié de nombreuses années. Mais d'abord le jugement de Peter va commencer, j'ignore ce que ma mère va décider ?_

 _ **-Et toi, tu sembles bien loin de nous ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Daniel, je chercher une solution pour Emma et moi ?**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais au fond tu la connais.**_

 _ **-Je ne m'excuserai pas, enfin peut être pour la gifle mais le reste j'ai raison.**_

 _ **-(Amusée) Vous êtes tellement têtues, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, je voudrai te demander conseil ?**_

 _ **-Sur ?**_

 _ **-Elsa et moi.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas la mieux placé pour donner des conseils de couple en ce moment.**_

 _ **-Je te rassure tout va bien, c'est même ce qui m'emmène à toi. Je vais lui demander de m'épouser, seulement je manque d'idée. Mes parents m'ont donné leur consentement, la Reine Cora aussi, du coup je voulais te voir pour le reste.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) C'est une grande nouvelle, elle va dire oui, j'en suis sûre. Laisse-moi organiser tout ça, contentes-toi de trouver une magnifique bague.**_

 _ **-Pour la bague, Anna va m'aider, c'est elle qui la connaît le mieux avec toi.**_

 _ **-Demande à Tink de lui choisir une belle robe, je vais t'organiser de magnifiques fiançailles cousin.**_

 _ **-Merci beaucoup, aller vient, le procès de Peter va commencer.**_

 _Arrivée dans la salle du conseil je me place sur mon trône, Emma est derrière moi et je me risque un regard vers elle. Son regard est noir, après tout par sa faute, August n'est plus là mais aussi Will et bien d'autres. Je repère Henry dans la salle qui observe calmement, je n'arrive pas à me faire une opinion sur lui, le fait qu'il soit bloqué dans un cop d'enfant doit sans doute me perturber. Ma mère se lève et le silence se fait instantanément, je vois le Père de Peter fermer les yeux et sans doute prier et j'attends de connaitre la sentence._

 _ **-Prince Peter du Royaume de Neverland, vous êtes devant nous aujourd'hui car vous êtes accusé de haute trahison, de meurtres et pratique illicite de la Magie Noire. Que répondez-vous à ses accusations ?**_

 _ **-Coupable Majesté.**_

 _ **\- La peine capitale vous a été épargnée car vos précieuses informations ont permis notre victoire lors de la bataille dans le Royaumes des Elfes mais il n'enlève pas vos crimes pour autant. Cependant ce n'est pas moi qui est perdu le plus dans cette histoire, je me suis entretenue avec chaque personnes qui ont perdu un proche ce jour-là et leur souhait et que votre sort soit remis aux mains de notre Sauveuse, la Princesse Elenna, ou Emma comme elle se fait appeler ici. Je suis d'accord avec cela, je vais donc la laisser parler à présent.**_

 _Emma ne semble pas surprise du tout, elle doit donc être au courant, et elle ne m'en a pas parlé, de mieux en mieux, nos rapports sont pires que ce que je ne croyais. D'un coup je sens sa main sur la mienne et elle avance devant Peter qui semble se ratatiner sur place._

 _ **-Ce que tu m'as pris n'a pas de mot, tu devrais vivre avec tes péchés jusqu'à la fin. Douze personnes sont mortes, tu passeras un an dans chaque famille. Un an à te racheter en les aidants de toutes les façons possibles. Tu commences avec moi pour venger la mort d'August, mon frère ainé. Tu seras autorisé à rentrer dans ton Royaume un mois par an, ton père est un homme sage et bon. Tu devrais prendre exemple plus sur lui dorénavant, si tu ne remplis pas ta partie du marché, tu mourras de ma main. Tu as compris ?**_

 _ **-Oui Princesse.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'aurais dû le condamner à la prison à vie, sans possibilité de revoir la lumière du jour, ce rat. Il est repartit avec son père, il passera un mois là-bas avant de revenir me servir le reste de l'année, au moins je l'aurai à l'œil._

 _ **-Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Felix, je vois que tu t'es enfin remis de tes blessures ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je voulais vous remercier pour Peter, il a été mon ami.**_

 _ **-Je sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il t'a fait changer d'avis ?**_

 _ **-Vous, je voulais vous prévenir que Tamara et Gregory recrutent des adeptes de Magie Noire depuis quelques temps.**_

 _ **\- Surement sous les ordres de Gothel pour le ténébreux, parles-en à Maitre Gold il s'en chargera.**_

 _ **-Très bien, si je peux me permettre une remarque, vous semblez bien triste en ce moment.**_

 _ **-Car je le suis, ce sont des temps difficile, quand Peter reviendra je te le confierai, tu es la preuve vivant qu'on peut changer et devenir quelqu'un de bien.**_

 _ **-Merci Princesse.**_

 _ **-Mes compagnons m'appellent Emma.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Emma, tu devrais aller voir ta Princesse, la vie est courte, tu le sais mieux que personne.**_

 _Il s'en va et je soupire, au fond je ne lui en veux plus pour cette gifle, j'aimerai juste qu'elle comprenne la personne que je suis. Epuisée par toute ces questions sans réponses je regagne ma chambre, Merida sur les talons, comme promis je ne suis jamais seule, mais vraiment jamais, ce qui est assez épuisant aussi. Une fois dans ma chambre je suis surprise d'y trouver Henry, il tapote le lit et je m'installe à ses côtés._

 _ **-Tu es inconsciente et tu ferais peur à n'importe qui, tu ne peux pas reprocher à Regina d'avoir eu peur de te perdre. Elle n'aurait pas dû te frapper mais te parler, mais des fois la peur et la colère ça fait pas bon ménage. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, rester éloignées l'une de l'autre, n'est bon pour aucune de vous. Nous devons nous préparer pour la prochaine bataille qui sera terrible, et pour cela vous devez travailler ensemble. Avec les Génies, d'ailleurs trois Génies de plus t'ont prêté allégeance, celui des illusions, des rêves et de la météo.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vais les confier Graham, Neal et Daniel.**_

 _ **-Très bon choix, maintenant vas voir ta Princesse et arranges les choses. Demain on attaque les choses sérieuses, il faut renforcer la Prison du ténébreux et ça ne sera pas simple.**_

 _ **-Henry, où étais tu avant ?**_

 _ **-Ici et ailleurs, je suis un voyageur comme August, sauf que moi je suis immortel comme mon père. Mais nous aurons le temps d'en reparler, va voir Regina, c'est le plus urgent.**_

 _Il disparaît et je me dirige vers la porte, elle s'ouvre toute seule et Regina semble apparaître. Elle semble aussi surprise que moi de me voir et je souris, décidément cette école._

 _ **-Tu as ajouté d'autres invités sur ton mur on dirait ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, certain que je n'aurai jamais cru, mais la vie est étrange.**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Peter.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, comme toujours ta mère ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de réagir. Elle ne m'a fait part de sa décision que peu de temps avant le début de la réunion, sinon je t'en aurais parlé.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé, mais je ne peux plus te regarder faire comme cela Emma.**_

 _ **-J'étais épuisée Gina, mon instinct a pris le dessus, sinon je t'aurai appelé ou les autres, je suis désolée aussi.**_

 _ **-Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, je suis sérieuse Emma, je refuse de vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.**_

 _ **-Ne dis pas ça, tu as beaucoup de raison de te battre.**_

 _ **-Mais tu restes la principal, je n'ai besoin que de toi pour que ça aille, tu comprends ?**_

 _ **-Je comprends, je serai plus prudente à l'avenir.**_

 _ **-Merci, et je ne lèverai plus jamais la main sur toi, je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir fait.**_

 _ **-Je sais, trois Génies de plus m'ont prêté allégeance, j'ai pensé les confier à Neal, Daniel et Graham.**_

 _ **-Ce sont les Génies de quoi ?**_

 _ **-Illusions, Rêves et Météo.**_

 _ **\- Illusions irait bien avec Graham, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je le pense aussi, les rêves pour Daniel et donc la météo pour Neal ?**_

 _ **-Voilà qui est réglé, on leur dira demain.**_

 _ **-Oui, Angel dort avec les frères de Merida ce soir, tu restes ?**_

 _ **-Tu veux que je reste ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu m'as manqué.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi, énormément, je n'aime vraiment pas me disputer avec toi. Au fait j'ai une grande nouvelle, Daniel va demander la main d'Elsa. Tu veux bien m'aider à tout organiser, après toutes ces épreuves, ça va faire du bien de se détendre un peu.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'aiderai, Anna va être dans tous ces état, tu sais que cette petite cachotière sort avec Krystof depuis trois mois ?**_

 _ **-J'espère pour eux qu'Elsa ne le découvrira jamais.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Elle va être trop occupée à préparer son futur mariage pour la surveiller.**_

 _ **-C'est d'Elsa dont on parle là !**_

 _ **-Un point pour toi, Henry t'a parlé ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il est surprenant de bon sens.**_

 _ **-Il a plus de cent ans, maintenant qu'il est près de nous, je sais que ça ira.**_

 _ **-Oui, et si on allait prendre un bain, cela fait longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Il y a peu de chance que l'on reste sage si on fait ça tu sais.**_

 _ **-Qui a dit que j'avais envie d'être sage ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu n'es plus fâchée ?**_

 _ **-Et toi ?**_

 _ **-Je suis plus soulagée de t'avoir retrouvée, le reste passera.**_

 _ **-Pareil, alors ce bain ?**_

 _ **-Je te suis ma Princesse.**_

 _Ce n'est que bien plus tard que l'on s'endort, je pense sérieusement rester au lit tout mon dimanche quand je vois l'air paisible de Regina. Ces derniers temps ont vraiment été éprouvants, mais tout semble enfin rentré dans l'ordre._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :** Henry

 **POV Henry**

 _J'avais retrouvé Emma et les autres depuis trois mois et bien que content de l'avoir fait je sentais qu'il allait y avoir du travail. Les Maitres avaient finis par passer outre mon corps d'enfant et venaient me demander conseil mais...Je souffle en regardant Emma et Regina discuter, depuis l'incident à la dernière cérémonie de l'appel elles sont plus timides l'une envers l'autre. Leurs amour est flagrant mais les épreuves passées ont été dures pour leur couple. Le mariage de Daniel et Elsa devrait arranger tout ça, il faut aussi que j'ouvre les yeux à quelques personnes proches de nos deux Princesses. Pour cela il va me falloir un allié et rien de mieux pour ça qu'Angel, ce petit bout est aimé de tout le monde et personne ne lui résiste bien longtemps. C'est donc d'un bon pas que je le rejoins aux écuries où je sais le retrouver, cela m'attriste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à parler, mais le Roi Aerendir a raison, tant que sa magie est en sommeil on ne pourra rien faire pour lui._

 _ **-Bonjour Angel.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Bonjour Henry, tu es venu monter ?**_

 _ **-Non je suis là pour te demander ton aide.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Emma a des ennuis ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais tu as du remarquer qu'entre elle et Regina ça ne va pas fort depuis la dernière attaque ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Oui je sais, elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je sais qu'elle est triste et Gina aussi.**_

 _ **-Je pense qu'elles ont besoin de se retrouver un peu seules, pour décompresser avant la prochaine bataille.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Mais que ce soit Emma ou Gina ils ont toujours un de leurs Gardiens avec eux.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je m'occuperai de leur protection durant la période où elles seront seules. Le tout est d'arriver à les décider d'arrêter quelques jours de travailler, les vacances de toussaint arrive, ça serait l'occasion idéale.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Tu vas les envoyer où ?**_

 _ **-Chez moi, je t'y emmènerai un jour, ta mission à toi et de faire en sorte qu'elles soient toutes les deux prêtes samedi.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) D'accord et après ça ira mieux entre elles ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elles ont juste besoin de se rappeler le principal.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Qu'elles sont des âmes sœurs ?**_

 _ **-Oui et qu'elles s'aiment, bien parlons des autres maintenant. Tu as remarqué dans leur entourage que beaucoup de personnes se tournent autour sans rien oser ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Tu veux jouer au Cupidon ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) L'amour est la plus grande force de tous les temps, il faut qu'ils apprennent à s'en servir et non en avoir peur.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Tu aimes quelqu'un toi ?**_

 _ **-J'ai aimé oui, mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré mon âme sœur, mais l'amour peut prendre différentes formes. Celui que tu portes à ta sœur et Gina par exemple est presque aussi fort que leur lien d'âme sœur.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) D'accord je comprends, alors je crois qu'on devrait aider Merida et Mulan, Lili et Neal et il faudrait aussi qu'on trouve un moyen de ramener August, que ce soit Emma ou Belle elles ont le cœur brisé par sa disparition.**_

 _ **-Pour August je m'en occupe, il sera bientôt de retour, du moins je l'espère.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Cool, pour Ruby et Killian je ne suis pas sur que ce soit des âmes sœurs, par contre pour Elsa et Daniel, Snow et David et Anna et Krystof je pense que oui. Comme Katherine et Frederick, j'ai oublié quelqu'un ?**_

 _ **-J'ai eu raison de te demander de l'aide, tu est très observateur, cela aide. Pour Killian et Ruby on ne va rien faire, ils se rendront compte d'eux même que c'est une forte amitié qui les lie, plus que l'amour. Pour David et Snow leur mariage se prépare, tout comme Elsa et Daniel. Pour Katherine et Frederick je pense les envoyer en mission ensemble, cela leur ouvrira les yeux.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Quelle mission ?**_

 _ **-Trouver où se trouve les ailes de Maitre Maléfique.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Tu vas l'aider alors ?**_

 _ **-Si je le peux, mais il faut ses ailes d'abord. Et allant dans le Royaume de la Reine Aurore, j'espère qu'elles comprendront que rester séparer ainsi, n'est pas bon pour elles.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Comment tu sais toutes ces choses ?**_

 _ **-Je suis un voyageur, ça aide et je suis centenaire. Pour Anna et Krystof, ils sont sur la bonne voie et n'ont pas besoin de notre aide pour le moment, il faudra faire juste accepter la chose à Elsa, mais ça ira.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Pour Lili ça va être compliquée, elle à vraiment du mal à oublier son amour pour ma sœur et en plus elle ne fait pas confiance à beaucoup de monde.**_

 _ **-On va trouver une solution, cela va être compliqué pour Merida et Mulan aussi.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Mulan ne se croit pas digne d'une Princesse, elle ressemble à Emma sur ça, sauf que ma sœur est une Princesse, du coup elle a moins d'arguments que Mulan.**_

 _ **-Un des Sceaux du ténébreux se trouve dans son Royaume, son père et sa mère adore organiser de grands tournois. Si Mulan y participe ils reconnaîtront sa valeur, et cela a plus de poids que n'importe quel titre de noblesse.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Et pour Lili et Neal ?**_

 _ **-Je vais y réfléchir, mais je pense que Neal va devoir faire ses preuves durant la quête qui arrive, si Lili lui fait confiance, le reste suivra.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Pourquoi tu ne vas pas libérer ton père et les autres ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je n'ai pas assez de puissance bloquée dans ce corps d'enfant, et qu'Emma et David non plus. Ils doivent finir leur enseignement, ensemble on libéra mon père, Lancelot et Arthur et la paix régnera à nouveau.**_

 _ **\- (Pensé) Emma est morte beaucoup de fois dans tes voyages ?**_

 _ **-Trop de fois, mais cette fois c'est différents, je l'ai retrouvé tôt et elle est bien entourée.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Moi aussi je veux aider à vaincre le ténébreux.**_

 _ **-Tu le feras, mais d'abord tu dois grandir et apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir quand il apparaitra.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Et si je deviens méchant comme mon père ?**_

 _ **-Cela n'arrivera pas cette fois, Emma et le reste de ta famille, moi y compris on y veillera.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Merci, je vais réfléchir à comment piéger Gina et Em alors, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) A plus tard gamin.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je n'aime pas particulièrement me battre, mais il faut reconnaitre que ça fait du bien. J'échange des coups de bâton avec Tink depuis une heure et j'ai la tête étrangement vide de toute pensée._

 _ **-Tu vois que ça fait du bien, on fait une pause ?**_

 _ **-Volontiers, je ne savais pas que tu étais si douée avec cette arme ?**_

 _ **-Et bien je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le sang, cette arme me permet de ne pas en faire couler à outrance.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, dire que nous sommes en cinquième année, c'est passé vite.**_

 _ **-Oui, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire par la suite.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai que tu restes près de moi, comme conseillère quand je monterai sur le trône.**_

 _ **-J'en serai très honorée, et en attendant que ce jour arrive, je pourrais continuer mon rôle de messager.**_

 _ **-Oui, cela me semble parfait.**_

 _ **-C'est toujours tendu avec Emma ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas vraiment, quelque chose à changer depuis notre dispute, je ne serai te dire quoi exactement.**_

 _ **-Vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses difficiles, il faut juste un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose et avancer.**_

 _ **-Je suppose, mais mon cœur est bien lourd ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, viens allons aider Elsa a préparé son mariage, ça nous changera les idées.**_

 _ **-Je suis un peu jalouse qu'elle rentre officiellement dans ta famille et pas moi.**_

 _ **-Tu fais déjà partie de ma famille Tink, un mariage n'y changera rien. C'était pareil pour Elsa, bien avant qu'elle ne fréquente Daniel.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je ressens pareil pour toi, et Lili, tu vas où comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour les filles, j'allais voir ma mère, maintenant que je peux voler à nouveau, je voulais lui proposer une sortie.**_

 _ **-Tu m'emmèneras voler un jour ?**_

 _ **-Si tu veux, et sinon comment ça va avec notre plan ?**_

 _ **-Quel plan ?**_

 _ **-C'est un devoir commun, je te rejoins plus tard ?**_

 _ **-Ok, à plus tard.**_

 _Je m'éloigne, il est curieux de voir qu'il n'existe plus aucune forme d'animosité entre elle et moi, c'est même devenue une amie. Je cherche Emma des yeux quand je tombe sur ma mère, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées._

 _ **-Bonjour ma fille, tu es seule ?**_

 _ **-Presque Tink n'est pas loin, un souci ?**_

 _ **-Aucun, j'aimerai que tu dines avec moi ce soir, cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas retrouvées, juste toutes les trois ?**_

 _ **-En effet, les derniers événements n'ont pas vraiment aidé à la tranquillité.**_

 _ **-C'est certain, mais profitons de ces moments de paix, ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps.**_

 _ **-Mère j'aimerai vous demander une chose, mais je sais que vous n'aimez pas en parler.**_

 _ **-Sur ton père ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'aimerai aller sur sa tombe, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé. J'aimerai lui présenter Emma, vous pensez qu'il aurait approuvé ?**_

 _ **-Tout ce qui importait ton père c'était ton bonheur, il aurait juste fait un discours à Emma et l'aurait accueillit à bras ouverts.**_

 _ **-Il vous manque toujours autant ?**_

 _ **-Il me manquera toujours, j'ai continué pour vous mais les ténèbres sont encore plus attirantes quand on est triste.**_

 _ **-Je n'ose imaginer une vie sans Emma, on aurait du plus vous soutenir avec Zeli.**_

 _ **-Vous étiez des enfants et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas votre rôle.**_

 _ **-J'ai votre autorisation pour m'y rendre avec Emma ?**_

 _ **-Tu l'as, on se voit ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, et Tink tu as finis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, bonjour Majesté.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Tink, prend bien soin de Regina.**_

 _ **-Toujours, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui ne t'en fais pas, ma mère souhaite juste que je sois à sa table ce soir.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je vous la ramène pas trop tard alors.**_

 _ **-Merci Tink, j'apprécie.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je me dirige vers les quartiers d'Elsa, quand je croise Emma et Ruby entrain de discuter. Je vais pour la prendre dans mes bras mais m'arrête et lui fais un petit signe timide de la main. Je vois que mon geste l'a blessé et soupire d'énervement, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _ **-Tout va bien Gina ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, je mange avec ma mère ce soir, cela te dérange ?**_

 _ **-Ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Oui, un souci, on avait prévu quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-(Triste) Non rien, alors je te souhaite une bonne soirée, on se verra demain.**_

 _Je la regarde partir, elle avait l'air triste, non ? Ruby s'arrête devant moi et secoue la tête, apparemment j'ai encore déconné, mais j'ignore en quoi ?_

 _ **-Nous somme le premier Décembre, cette date ne te rappelle rien ?**_

 _Le 1 Décembre, d'un coup je comprends, j'ai oublié_ __ _que c'est un 1 Décembre la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. L'année dernière on avait fait une longue ballade à cheval et passé une magnifique journée, je souffle et ferme les yeux, je suis vraiment nulle._

 _ **-J'ignore ce qui vous arrive en ce moment, mais vous devriez parler, je vais la retrouver, à plus tard.**_

 _Je ne fais pas un geste pour les retenir et Tink me suis en silence, cette distance entre nous me tue. Comment j'ai pu oublier cette date, je sors son mouchoir et soupire, je suis trop nulle._

 _ **-Et cela arrive d'oublier, avec tout ce qui se passe elle comprend, aller viens.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais oublié cette date, jamais, je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive ?**_

 _ **-Tu culpabilises d'avoir levé la main sur elle, elle culpabilise d'avoir encore agit inconsciemment, c'est une cercle vicieux.**_

 _ **-Comment en sortir ?**_

 _ **-Ginaaaaa...**_

 _Je réceptionne Angel dans mes bras en souriant et le serre contre moi, lui au moins il ne me reproche rien. On passe le reste de la journée avec Elsa pour l'aider dans ses préparatifs. Mais je me sens trop coupable d'avoir oublié et décide de rejoindre Emma avant le début du repas. Mais quand je vois ses larmes je me fige et sens mon cœur se fissurer, comment j'ai pu oublier ?_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je crois que Maitre Mushu a décidé de me tuer, j'ai mal partout. Pourtant je ne dis rien, cela apaise mon esprit de me battre si durement. Depuis que je suis réveillée, j'ai l'impression que tout a changé, y compris avec Gina et ça me fait peur. Je devrais être capable de lui pardonner mon geste, mais une part de moi lutte contre ce geste et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Je me sens trahie, et c'est bien la dernière personne dont j'ai envie de ..._

 _ **-Emma, je vois limite ton cerveau fumer de là où je suis.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Gamin.**_

 _ **-Gamine toi-même, j'ai 130 ans je te signale.**_

 _ **-Mais t'es bloqué dans un corps d'un gamin de douze ans, donc tu restes un gamin pour moi.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Qu'importe les vies, tu m'as toujours appelé ainsi, c'est énervant.**_

 _ **-Humm, tu voulais quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-C'est les vacances samedi, tu as des projets ?**_

 _ **-Je vais surement retourner au Royaumes des Elfes, j'ai besoin d'air en ce moment.**_

 _ **-Tu comptes y aller sans Regina ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) C'est compliquée entre nous ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **-Fuir ne résoudra rien, elle souffre autant que toi de cette situation.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier tout ça. Auguste me manque, lui aurait su comment m'en sortir. C'est toujours vers lui que je me tournais quand une chose me tracassait.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je fais tout pour le ramener parmi nous, il te faut te montrer patiente.**_

 _ **-Je sais que Merlin est ton père, mais ta mère ?**_

 _ **-Elle s'appelait Nimué, mon père l'a aimé de toute son âme mais...**_

 _ **-Si c'est trop dur d'en parler, je comprendrai, je suis parfois trop curieuse, excuses moi.**_

 _ **-Non, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver. Elle est devenue une ténébreuse, les trois l'ont tué.**_

 _ **-Arthur, Lancelot et Merlin ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ça a brisé le cœur de mon père, il a décidé de fermer son cœur après ça. Seuls ses frères d'armes ont gardé leur place dans celui-ci et moi évidemment. Bien qu'il ait beaucoup d'affection pour August ou toi, il a changé après cela.**_

 _ **-Je suppose que je changerai aussi si je venais à perdre Gina.**_

 _ **-Sans doute, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre un tel amour. Des fois je me dis que c'est une bénédiction, mais la plupart du temps, je me sens vide.**_

 _ **-Je suis sure que tu trouveras la personne qui t'est destiné un jour.**_

 _ **-Avant ça on a du travail, comme je te l'ai expliqué il faut renforcer la prison du ténébreux. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour l'affronter et cela permettra de renforcer la coalition de la Reine Cora.**_

 _ **-Tu veux donner plus de pouvoir à Cora, ça a tendance à lui monter à la tête et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Nous sommes nombreux à la surveiller et elle essaie vraiment de se racheter. Sans ça, Gothel n'aurait pas essayé de la faire tuer.**_

 _ **\- Je ne profite pas vraiment de l'enseignement de l'école si je suis obligé de partir à chaque fois.**_

 _ **-Je vous enseignerai ce que vous manquez et puis certains Maitres vont nous accompagner.**_

 _ **-D'accord, par où on commence ?**_

 _ **-Le Royaume des Fées, dirigé par la Reine Aurore. Un des Sceau du ténébreux se trouve là bas, car c'est un endroit remplit de Magie bienveillante.**_

 _ **-Et comment on va renforcer le Sceau ?**_

 _ **-Grâce au Génies, mais d'abord vous avez tous besoin de repos, nous irons après les vacances.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vais avertir Angel de se tenir prêt à partir et dire au revoir à Gina.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, profite bien de ton séjour, surtout pour te rappeler ce pourquoi tu te bats.**_

 _ **-Je n'y manquerai pas, à plus tard Gamin.**_

 _ **-Je m'appelle Henry.**_

 _ **-Mais oui gamin, ne traumatises pas les maitres avec tes pouvoirs en mon absence.**_

 _ **-(Amusée) Je vais essayer.**_

 _Je file jusqu'à ma chambre, peut être que je devrais demander à Gina de venir avec nous ? Avant je n'aurais pas hésité, Killian me suis en silence, je vois bien que ma décision le contrarie et je le regarde._

 _ **-Tu fais ce que tu veux Love, mais je suis d'accord avec Henry, fuir ne résoudra pas les problèmes qu'il y a entre vous.**_

 _ **-Tu as une autre solution peut être ?**_

 _ **-Moi non, mais Henry et Angel si, profites bien de ton voyage.**_

 _Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, un sac apparaît dans mes bras et mon frère me pousse dans un portail. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis sur une île magnifique et je vois Regina plus loin._

 _ **-Ils t'ont eu aussi ?**_

 _ **-De toute évidence, tu es là depuis longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Une petite heure, assez pour faire le tour de l'ile et de voir quelle est scellée magiquement, impossible de sortir.**_

 _ **-Il y a pire comme endroit, tu sais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?**_

 _ **-Surement pour qu'on parle, qu'on arrange les choses entre nous.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas comment faire ?**_

 _ **-Moi non plus, mais apparemment on va avoir du temps pour trouver.**_

 _ **-Et si on commençait par aller se baigner, il fait un temps magnifique.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui c'est vrai, viens je te mène à la maison, tout est prêt pour notre arrivée apparemment.**_

 _ **-Ils vont être embêtés si on décidé de rester ici à vie.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu t'ennuierais, je te connais.**_

 _ **-Pas toi peut être ?**_

 _ **-Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi.**_

 _ **-Un point pour toi, alors cette baignade ?**_

 _ **-Suis moi, ah une chose pratique aussi, j'ai découvert qu'il me suffisait de penser à une chose pour qu'elle apparaisse, comme de la nourriture, des vêtements, tout, Henry semble avoir tout prévu pour qu'on se détende.**_

 _ **-Ho, j'ignore qu'un tel sort existait, tu nous fais apparaitre à boire, je vais me changer.**_

 _ **-Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Merci Gina.**_

 _ **-(Caresse ma joue) De rien habilles toi vite, je t'attends sur la plage avec nos boissons.**_

 _ **-Je me dépêche, promis.**_

 **POV Henry :**

 _Jouer au Cupidon est amusant, mais ça me rappelle aussi cruellement de quoi je suis privé. Même si j'ai 132 ans, être bloqué dans un corps d'enfant a des désavantages certains. Enfin, il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment, je finirais par me libérer de cette malédiction un jour, il me faut juste être patient._

 _ **-Bonjour Henry.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Lili, tu voulais me voir ?**_

 _ **-Oui au sujet de ma mère, je ne crois pas qu'aller au Royaume des Fées soit une bonne idée.**_

 _ **-Stephan n'est plus au pouvoir depuis des années, tu sais qu'Aurore est une bonne Reine.**_

 _ **-Je parle d'Aurore, ma mère ne m'a rien dit mais je sais qu'elles ont un passé compliqué.**_

 _ **-Aurore est la Reine des fées, elle est comme vous immortelle, mais certaines choses sont dures à accepter.**_

 _ **-Comme quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, mais je pense que cela fera du bien à ta mère de la voir. De plus ses pouvoirs sont nécessaires pour renforcer la prison de ténébreux.**_

 _ **-D'accord, et je peux savoir pourquoi je me retrouve à faire équipe avec Neal ? Je devrais être avec Emma, je suis un de ses Gardiens.**_

 _ **-Et tu le resteras tout au long de ta vie, mais tu sais que tu ne seras jamais plus qu'une amie pour elle, une sœur.**_

 _ **-Je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps, je sais que son âme sœur est Regina et je ne la priverai jamais de cela.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je te dis juste d'explorer d'autres possibilités, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai confiance qu'en très peu de personne, on m'a trop souvent trahi pour en être autrement.**_

 _ **\- Laisses-lui une chance, ce garçon est fou de toi.**_

 _ **-Je verrai, nous verrons comment ça se passe au Royaume des Fées, comment vont Regina et Emma ?**_

 _ **-Elles n'ont pas encore parlé, elles profitent de l'île pour le moment.**_

 _ **-C'est bien aussi, depuis que tout ça a commencé, elles ne se sont pas reposées.**_

 _ **-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta mère, tout ira bien.**_

 _ **-Si tu le dis, tu viens manger ?**_

 _ **-J'arrive, je dois parler à mon père avant.**_

 _ **-D'accord, à plus tard alors.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je m'allonge sur le toit, j'ai piqué l'endroit préféré d'Emma apparemment, voila pourquoi Lili m'a trouvé. Dans une autre vie, Lili et Emma ont été ensemble, ça aurait pu marcher mais leurs destins sont trop similaires._

 _ **-Bonsoir mon fils, tu es bien pensif ?**_

 _ **-Père, avez-vous trouvé une solution pour faire revenir August ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore, son âme est près de moi, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'en fais, mais pour Emma, elle a besoin de son frère.**_

 _ **-Il est près d'elle, elle le sait.**_

 _ **-J'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire grandir de quelques années, tu auras le corps d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Mais si je fais ça, tu devras recommencer à grandir normalement. C'est toi qui vois, soit tu attends que je retrouve plus de force mais ça peut durer des années, soit on te fait grandir maintenant.**_

 _ **-J'aurais accès à plus de pouvoirs si on fait cela maintenant, recommencer à grandir ne me gène pas.**_

 _ **\- Bien, alors prépares-toi. Comment vont nos Princesses ?**_

 _ **-Bien, mais elles n'ont pas encore réglé leurs problèmes.**_

 _ **-Cela viendra, laisses les profiter de ce calme.**_

 _ **-C'est mon intention, je suis prêt.**_

 _Une dose monstrueuse de Magie s'écoule en moi et je souris en sentant ma force magique revenir. Avec cela je suis plus équipé pour retenir le ténébreux, je souffle de soulagement et ferme les yeux. J'apparais devant mon père et le prend dans mes bras._

 _ **-Merci père.**_

 _ **-De rien mon fils, te voir à nouveau ainsi me remplit de joie.**_

 _ **-Bientôt nous viendront vous libérer.**_

 _ **-Je n'en doute pas, rentres maintenant.**_

 _Je souris et apparait sur l'île, Regina et Emma sont là en train de discuter tranquillement._

 _ **-Salut gamin, tu as pris quelques années à ce que je vois.**_

 _ **-Oui, maintenant on est presque à égalité, je suis venu voir comment ça allait ?**_

 _ **-Il n'était pas nécessaire de nous envoyer ici.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que si Regina, profites dans dix jours les choses sérieuses reprennent.**_

 _ **-Comment vont Angel et les autres ?**_

 _ **-Bien, ne t'en fais pas Emma, on prépare notre départ pour le Royaume des Fées.**_

 _ **-Très bien, peut être que tu pourrais faire venir ici tout le monde le dernier week-end, ce calme ferait du bien à tout le monde.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, mais d'abord il vous faut régler vos soucis, à bientôt.**_

 _Cette fois j'apparais à l'école et me dirige vers le bureau de Maitre Gold, son pouvoir va nous être nécessaire aussi._

 _ **-Je vois que tu as grandit, que me veux tu ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerai que vous nous accompagnez au Royaume des Fées.**_

 _ **-Je n'aime pas partir d'ici.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je ne vous le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas important.**_

 _ **-Très bien, si tu me dis qui m'a sauvé des ténèbres, je sais que tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Vous l'avez fait en partie, pour votre fils. Emma vous a sauvé dans de nombreuses vies, mais dans celle-ci elle n'aura pas besoin de le faire.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, je sens encore la Magie noire m'appeler régulièrement.**_

 _ **-Mais vous en l'écoutez pas, comme la Reine Cora, peux être que vous devriez parler ensemble.**_

 _ **-Peut être, je viendrai, je pourrai garder un œil sur Neal comme ça.**_

 _ **-Bien, Maitre Archie et Maitre Maléfique viendront aussi.**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_

 _Une fois dans la salle de restauration je m'assois près de Merida et Ruby et attaque avec appétit mon assiette. Quand mes yeux sont attirés vers une personne, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué._

 _ **-Elle s'appelle Ella, du Clan de l'abeille. C'est un peu la petite protégée d'Emma et Angel l'adore également.**_

 _ **\- Avec qui parle-t-elle ?**_

 _ **-Tiana du Clan de l'Antilope et Naveen du Clan de l'Ours.**_

 _ **-Merci Merida, son âme est belle.**_

 _ **-Tu vois les âmes aussi, comme Emma ?**_

 _ **-Oui, cela est bien pratique, bien mangeons.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions sur l'île, on profitait du calme mais aucune de nous deux n'avait engagé la conversation pour arranger notre situation._

 _ **-Bonsoir Maitre**_

 _ **-Bonsoir Gretel, tu profites de l'endroit ?**_

 _ **-Oui, nous vivions proches de l'océan quand nous étions humains, cela nous rappelle notre maison.**_

 _ **\- Je n'aime pas cette tension entre nous, mais mise à part pour la gifle je pense toujours avoir eu raison tu sais.**_

 _ **-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'avec votre permission, je peux vous montrer son passé.**_

 _ **-Je voudrais plus qu'elle me raconte.**_

 _ **-Elle le fera un jour, mais ça vous permettra de la comprendre mieux.**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas fâchée.**_

 _ **-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de lui dire Maitre, mais je pense que ça vous aiderai vraiment.**_

 _ **\- Très bien montres-moi.**_

 _ **-Vous ne pouvez pas interagir, juste regardez.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci Gretel.**_

 _Elle claque des doigts et je me retrouve a l'orphelinat, je repère une petite fille blonde en boule et comprend que c'est Emma, mon cœur se serre et je regarde la scène._

 _ **-Encore toi, tu ne sais pas obéir ma parole, on ne touche pas aux outils. (Claque)**_

 _Le bruit résonne et je remarque que pas une larme ne coule sur ses joues, ce n'est pas la première fois apparemment qu'elle reçoit ce genre de punition._

 _ **-Arrête Gaston, elle voulait juste réparer le berceau, laisses la faire si ça l'amuse.**_

 _ **-Muai, on n'en tirera jamais rien de cette gamine, elle finira dans la rue à vendre son corps au plus offrant si tu veux mon avis.**_

 _ **-On s'en fout, en attendant elle nous fait gagner de l'argent.**_

 _J'aurais du enfermer ces hommes quand je le pouvais, se sont des monstres. Emma se révèle et s'assois avec des plus petits, je reconnait Sarah et souris en voyant qu'elle lui tend un mouchoir pour essuyer son sang. L'image change, on est dans les rues, je me souviens de cet endroit, c'est le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Revoir le carrosse attaqué comme ça et nos soldats dépassés me rappellent de bien mauvais souvenirs._

 _ **-Emma qu'est ce que tu fais ?**_

 _ **-Il y a la Princesse, je vais la chercher, elle n'a rien fait elle.**_

 _ **-Ok, je te créerait une diversion, fonces et fais attention.**_

 _ **-Merci Sarah.**_

 _Je la vois se faufiler et atteindre le carrosse, elle me tire à l'abri et m'emmène au loin._

 _ **-Est-ce que tu vas me livrer au peuple ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je ferais ça, tenez prenez mon mouchoir vous avez un peu de sang.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?**_

 _ **-Parce que vous avez une jolie âme, venez il ne faut pas trainer, vous serez en sécurité au porte de la citadelle.**_

 _ **-Merci tu m'as sauvé la vie.**_

 _ **-Je serai toujours la pour vous Princesse.**_

 _L'image change à nouveau, c'est le soir. Emma rentre à l'orphelinat et est accueillie par une claque de Gaston qui semble furieux._

 _ **-Le couvre feu est passé, continu à me défier et je te jure que tu vas le regretter, tu iras au lit sans manger, dégage maintenant.**_

 _Je vais retrouver cet homme et je vais lui arracher le cœur. Comment on peut traiter une enfant comme ça, pourtant pas une larme ne coule sur ses joues et elle monte en silence. L'image change encore et je retiens un haut le corps en voyant un garde s'acharner sur Emma en lui mettant plusieurs gifles. Sauf que cette fois quelque chose à changer dans son regard, il la lâche enfin et s'écroule deux minutes plus tard sous un coup de poing. Emma se retourne étonnée et je souris en voyant une version plus jeune d'August._

 _ **-Viens je te ramène à l'orphelinat, pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Tu es qui ?**_

 _ **-August, je viens d'arriver, alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?**_

 _ **-Je mérite sans doute cela, même mes parents ne veulent pas de moi et je refuse de devenir une personne méchante aussi.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté de se défendre, et tes parents n'avaient peut être pas le choix que de te laisser ici. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule, je suis là.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que j'en ai envie, viens.**_

 _L'image change, Emma semble un peu plus épaisse, August travaille pour lui ramener en manger en plus. Gaston semble l'éviter, mais ce jour là il s'acharne sur Sarah et Emma semble s'éclairer. Elle lui fonce dessus et le frappe violement, c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait apparemment car elle se relève étonnée. Elle tend la main à Sarah et l'aide à se relever doucement._

 _ **-Si tu frappes encore quelqu'un, je te tue.**_

 _Sa voix est aussi froide que la glace, ses yeux sont noirs et August arrive en courant. Il la prend dans ses bras et la couleur des yeux d'Emma change à nouveau pour retrouver son vert d'origine. Je me tourne vers Gretel pour comprendre ce qui c'est passer et mon Génie me répond._

 _ **-La colère, pour quelqu'un de si pur, c'est nocif. Son frère lui a permis de la contenir, puis vous, mais elle reste présente.**_

 _ **-Et je n'ai fait que la raviver en la giflant, tu ne m'as pas tout montré n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Non, elle vous racontera le reste.**_

 _ **-Et comment elle l'a fait quand August a du partir ?**_

 _ **-Comme ça.**_

 _Je retrouve Emma perchée sur un mur, August ne semble nul part, elle regarde les portes de l'école et semble s'éclairer quand elle...Mais c'est moi. Je me souviens de ce jour, j'accompagner Maitre Eva, comment elle l'a sut ?_

 _ **-Son frère lui as dit dans une de ces lettres, comme vous le savez, elle parlait souvent de vous.**_

 _Je la vois nous suivre discrètement, elle semble regarder partout, comme si un danger nous menaçait et je souris, elle m'a toujours protégée en faites. Après ça dès que je sortais, elle était là, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où je l'ai vu dans l'auberge._

 _ **-Aller Emma va lui parler, tu en crèves d'envie depuis des années.**_

 _ **-Mais enfin Gus, c'est une Princesse, elle ne se rappelle surement pas de moi en plus.**_

 _ **-Je suis une Princesse aussi tu sais.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas pareil Belle, tu es de la famille.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suis touchée que tu penses cela.**_

 _ **-Bon moi j'y vais, tu viens chérie.**_

 _ **-Mais Gus, on va peut être les déranger ?**_

 _ **-Mais non la Princesse est très gentille et c'est une amie de ma sœur, aller viens.**_

 _ **-Oui Regina adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et je voudrai te remercier d'avoir protégée ma sœur.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) C'est mon amie, c'est normal, d'accord je viens.**_

 _On apparaît de nouveaux sur la plage et Gretel disparaît, pour laisse place à Emma qui me regarde avec inquiétude._

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Gina tout va bien, tu sembles partie bien loin ?**_

 _Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi elle écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force et je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui répondre. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et lui répond en collant mon corps au siens. Elle m'a rarement embrassée comme ça et sentant ses larmes couler je m'écarte d'elle, mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe._

 _ **-Et mon amour, pourquoi tu pleures, ça ne va pas, expliques moi stp.**_

 _ **-Je suis tellement désolée Emma, je t'aime tellement et je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre sans toi mais jamais je n'aurai du te frapper, stp pardonnes moi.**_

 _ **-Gina, tu as eu peur, je suis désolée aussi.**_

 _ **-Gretel elle m'a montrée un peu ton passé et je suis tellement désolée, dès notre retour je vais jeter en prison Gaston et Hyde. Et ce garde aussi, je vais punir tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal et je...**_

 _Je la coupe net en l'embrassant passionnément et la soulève dans mes bras doucement. Elle est adorable, mais je ne veux plus penser à tout ça, je veux me concentrer sur mon avenir, notre avenir._

 _ **-Je t'aime, je n'ai pas besoin que tu punisses ces idiots, tant que tu seras près de moi, je n'aurais besoin de rien de plus.**_

 _ **-Je serai toujours avec toi, toujours.**_

 _ **-Bien, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.**_

 _ **-Je sais, pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé, autre que ce jour la dans l'auberge ?**_

 _ **-Je ne me suis jamais sentie digne de toi, je voulais juste te protéger.**_

 _ **-Tu es la personne la plus digne que je connaisse, je n'aimerai plus jamais quelqu'un d'autres que toi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi, tu seras la seule.**_

 _ **-Et si on faisait venir tous nos amis ici, maintenant que tout est réglé entre nous, autant faire profiter tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, GAMIN, tu es là ?**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Je vois que tout va bien, besoin de quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Tu peux faire venir tout le monde ici stp, pas les Maitres juste nos compagnons et Angel.**_

 _ **-Rajoutes Sarah et les orphelins aussi stp.**_

 _ **-C'est partit, je suis content de voir que tout va bien.**_

 _ **-Nous aussi, profitons de cette semaine de repos.**_

 _Nos amis arrivent un par un et viennent tous nous serrer dans leurs bras, Angel est carrément collé dans mes bras et ne semble pas vouloir bouger avant un moment._

 _ **-Tu es plus fâchée avec Gina ?**_

 _ **-Je n'étais plus fâchée, juste blessée, mais tout va bien maintenant, merci d'avoir aidé Henry.**_

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre les orphelins me sautent sur le dos et je rigole. Je joue avec eux une bonne heure et rejoint David et Snow plus loin._

 _ **-Bonjour Cousine, cet endroit et merveilleux, il me fait presque pensé à la maison version île perdue évidemment.**_

 _ **-Oui c'est paisible, apparemment c'est ici que vis Henry la plupart du temps.**_

 _ **-Ma mère est presque jalouse de tout son savoir et passe beaucoup de temps avec lui ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **-Il semble qu'il ait beaucoup à nous apprendre à tous.**_

 _ **-Oui c'est certain, je suis ravie de te retrouver en forme.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, je vais saluer les autres à plus tard ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr.**_

 _Je rejoins Mulan et Merida qui font un château de sable avec ces frères, je suis contente de voir que mon amie ne s'impose plus de distance._

 _ **-Eh Em un coup de main ?**_

 _ **-Nop, je kidnappe tes frères, Angel les cherche, on va faire un plus beau château que vous, ça vous dis les garçons ?**_

 _ **-Yessss !**_

 _On part en courant et Mulan me lance un regard noir avant de souffler et s'asseoir près de Marida qui visiblement ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Je retrouve Angel avec Lili et Neal et on s'attaque à notre château en rigolant. Regina nous rejoint avec Elsa et Daniel et je l'enlace amoureusement._

 _ **-Coucou ma Princesse.**_

 _ **-Coucou, on peut aider ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, si on allait se balader ?**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, à plus tard tout le monde.**_

 _Elle me traine par la main et on marche pied nus dans le sable en regardant le soleil se coucher. Plus loin je vois Zeli et Robin et de l'autre côté Anna et Krystof enlacés aussi._

 _ **-J'aimerai rester ainsi, loin de la guerre et tous nos problèmes.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi Em, mais on a un devoir à accomplir. Je te promets qu'on reviendra ici quand tout sera finit, regarde Ella et Henry.**_

 _ **-Hooo, ils sont mignons, timides mais mignons.**_

 _ **-Dois-je te parler comment tu étais avec moi au début ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu es impressionnante tu sais, j'aimerai avoir un tel charisme.**_

 _ **-Crois moi tu as regardé autour de toi, toutes ces personnes sont là pour toi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y habituer, cela rajoute une pression supplémentaire, je ne veux décevoir personnes.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfaite, on est tous la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.**_

 _ **-Tu es contente de pouvoir aider ton Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'espère juste qu'elle acceptera de laisser parler son cœur avec Aurore.**_

 _ **-Lili s'inquiète aussi, mais je suis sur que ça lui fera du bien de la revoir.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère, déjà si on retrouve ses ailes, elle se sentirait plus libre.**_

 _ **-Je te promets de tout faire pour, moi aussi je l'apprécie beaucoup.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi ma Princesse, viens allons rejoindre les autres, j'ai faim.**_

 _ **-Tu as tout le temps faim très chère.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Insolente, attend que je t'attrape.**_

 **POV Henry :**

 _Tout semble aller enfin mieux entre nos Princesses, j'ai noté plusieurs rapprochements aussi. Je regarde Ella et pince les lèvres, je ne devrai pas m'approcher d'elle, mais son âme m'attire. Je soupire et retourne dans la maison, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer, cette vie est la bonne, je le sens. Je feuillète mon grimoire quand Emma rentre à son tour, elle s'assois sur la table et me regarde en silence._

 _ **-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerais que tu me montres mes autres vies, cela m'aiderai à comprendre.**_

 _ **-Comprendre quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ce qui a foiré, je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs.**_

 _ **-Je peux te montrer, mais tu vas ressentir toutes les émotions de tes autres toi et c'est plutôt violent.**_

 _ **-Je m'en doute, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, stp.**_

 _ **-Il te faut un point d'encrage pour revenir, Regina ou Angel, comme tu veux ?**_

 _ **-Je suis là Henry, Emma m'a parlé de son projet et bien qu'inquiète pour elle, je pense que ça serait bénéfique pour la suite. Je la ramènerai, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Très bien, installes toi sur le canapé, Regina tiens lui la main et je m'occupe du reste. Je ne peux te montrer que ce à quoi j'ai assisté, August t'a retrouvée plus souvent que moi.**_

 _ **-Cela m'aidera, je suis prête.**_

 _Je la regarde avec inquiétude et lance le sort, je commence par la première fois où je l'ai trouvé, Emma avait 22 ans et elle était déjà remplie de colère, mais gardait néanmoins espoir de jours meilleurs._

 _ **\- Calmes-toi Em, tu ne pouvais pas les sauver.**_

 _ **-J'en ai assez de perdre des personnes proches de moi Henry, je devrais continuer seule.**_

 _ **-Regina ne te laissera pas faire ça, ni tes Gardiens restants et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Daniel vient de mourir, Gina est effondrée, ils étaient super proches.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais il s'est sacrifié pour nous permettre de continuer.**_

 _ **-Continuer quoi, on n'arrive pas à repousser l'armée Noire, les victimes s'entassent de plus en plus. Les gens sont terrifiés, je suis sensée les protéger.**_

 _ **-Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde petite sœur.**_

 _ **-Gus, comment vont les autres ?**_

 _ **-Bien, David va vite se remettre et Regina est avec Zelena et Robin.**_

 _ **-Veilles sur eux, je dois faire quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Emma, ne part pas seule dans Une quête de vengeance, ça va mal finir.**_

 _ **-Je reviens vite, il faut que je me débarrasse de cette maudite sirène, Ursula va payer.**_

 _ **-Henry a raison, ne pars pas seule, laisses-moi venir avec toi.**_

 _ **-Non, veilles sur Liam et les autres, à plus tard.**_

 _Emma regarde la scène suivant avec horreur et je ferme les yeux, elle a massacré Ursula et plusieurs centaines de sirènes avant de se calmer, mais le mal était fait. Son cœur s'est assombrit et elle s'est montrée implacable, elle a perdu presque tout le monde et ce qui l'a achevé c'est la mort de Liam son frère et de Regina. C'est la première fois qu'elle se transformait en Cygne noir, mais hélas pas la dernière. Les visions s'enchainent et je peux voir qu'Emma semble de plus en plus perturbée et je mets fin au sort d'un claquement de doigts._

 _ **-Emma ça va, tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Et mon ange regardes moi, c'est finis, tu es de retour.**_

 _ **-C'était vraiment affreux, de toutes mes vies, jamais je ne m'en sort et je perds pratiquement tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Cette vie est différente, regardes comment tu as fait avec Ursula, Peter ou Javotte, tu choisis le bien à chaque fois.**_

 _ **-Henry a Raison, je t'ai retrouvé tôt, je te jure que cette fois, je protégerai tout le monde, je te protégerai.**_

 _ **-J'ai besoin d'air, merci de m'avoir montré, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi aussi.**_

 _ **-On va réussir, ne perd pas espoir, stp.**_

 _ **-Jamais, ça sera différent cette fois, tu viens Gina, on va se coucher, ça m'a épuisée tout ça.**_

 _ **-Bien sur que je viens, à demain Henry, ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle.**_

 _ **-Je n'en doute pas, bonne nuit.**_

 _Je les regarde partir et souffle d'épuisement, revoir mes échec n'est jamais agréable, j'espère que ça a pu l'aider. Je décide d'aller me balader pour chasser mon humeur morose et tombe sur Ella._

 _ **-Quel âge tu as en vrai et ne me mens pas, tu as bien plus que 132 ans.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu dis que tu as 132 ans ?**_

 _ **-J'ai recommencé à compter depuis la dernière vie que j'ai partagé avec Emma.**_

 _ **-Tu tiens beaucoup à elle ?**_

 _ **-Comme tout le monde ici, non ?**_

 _ **-Si, mais toi je sens un lien spécial, comme celui qu'elle partage avec Regina, Angel, David ou August.**_

 _ **-Ha et ça t'intrigue ?**_

 _ **-Tu es tellement secret, c'est dur de savoir à quoi tu penses la plupart du temps.**_

 _ **-Elle fait partie de ma famille, celle que je me suis créée après la disparition de ma mère, puis de mon père.**_

 _ **-Comme une petite sœur ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On va dire ça, bien que ce rôle soit celui d'August, moi c'est autre chose.**_

 _ **-Tu recommences avec tes réponses évasives.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, je te l'ai dit elle fait partie de ma famille.**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'aimerai vous accompagner au Royaumes des Fées.**_

 _ **-Je préfère que tu restes à l'abri.**_

 _ **-A cause du ténébreux, je n'ai plus personne qui tient vraiment à moi. Ma Belle mère me déteste, elle était plus que soulagée que je reçoive l'appel. Je veux aider Emma qui a été la seule à me montrer de l'intérêt depuis bien longtemps. Angel est encore qu'un enfant, il a besoin de sa sœur, les Royaumes ont besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin d'elle.**_

 _ **-Emma n'est pas la seule à s'intéresser à toi. Si elle est d'accord, tu pourras venir, mais à condition que tu restes près de moi, je pourrai plus facilement te protéger, surtout que tu n'as pas de Génie.**_

 _ **-Merci, je vais me coucher et Henry, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Peut être, mais je te l'ai dit, Emma n'est pas la seule à tenir à toi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bonne nuit.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit Ella.**_

 **Bonjour,**

 **A partir de maintenant on passe à un chapitre par mois, par manque de temps.**

 **Ma blessure se remet doucement et je suis pas mal surcharger de boulot.**

 **Merci pour votre patience et n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit com, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Skippy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :** Le Royaume des Fées

 **POV Regina :**

Je tourne la tête une nouvelle fois vers mon Maitre et soupire, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Ce Royaume lui a tellement pris, je sais qu'y retourner comme ça ne lui fait pas du bien. Lili aussi et c'est pourquoi elle reste près d'elle, Emma s'approche de moi en souriant et me tend la main. Je m'en saisis en soufflant, ces vacances nous ont fait le plus grand bien, d'avoir parlé aussi.

 _ **-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Maitre Maléfique, elle saura gérer et elle n'est plus seule.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais Aurore n'est pas son père et son Royaume est pour tous un modèle.**_

 _ **-Tu crois qu'elle aura trouvé une piste pour rendre ses ailes à Maitre Maléfique ?**_

 _ **-Nous allons bientôt le savoir, nous arrivons au château, Henry saura quoi faire, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer, j'espère juste que cette fois ci Gothel ne nous mettra pas de bâtons dans les roues.**_

 _ **-On sera là pour l'arrêter au besoin, je dois aller voir Henry, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) A plus tard Princesse.**_

 _Je la regarde s'éloigner en souriant, je ne remercierai jamais assez les Dieux de l'avoir placé sur mon chemin. Je me rapproche de Lili qui me sourit aussi, Neal n'est pas loin et je lui désigne en souriant._

 _ **-Il s'est mis en tête de me prouver qu'il est mon âme sœur, je le laisse faire, ça peut servir.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ne sois pas cruelle, je sais que tu l'aimes bien.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Peut être, tu crois que ça ira pour ma mère, elle n'a pas desserré les dents depuis notre arrivée ?**_

 _ **-Ce Royaume lui rappelle les pires jours de sa vie, laisses lui un peu de temps.**_

 _ **-J'aurai aimé la venger en tuant ce Roi Stéfan.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, mais Aurore n'est pas comme lui et je pense que ça fera du bien à ta mère de la revoir.**_

 _ **-Leur relation est bizarre, à chaque fois que je lui pose la question, elle évite le sujet.**_

 _ **-Tu verras par toi-même pourquoi, certaines choses sont difficiles à admettre.**_

 _ **-Humm, je suis contente qu'entre toi et Emma ça aille mieux.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, ces derniers temps étaient difficiles mais nous en sommes ressorties plus fortes.**_

 _ **-Oui, je rejoins Neal un moment, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-Tu vois que tu l'aimes bien...**_

 _ **-Je n'entends rien Princesse.**_

 _Je rigole et rejoins mon Maitre, elle regarde le château en silence et je pose ma main sur son bras. Je sais que mes mots sont inutiles, elle me sourit et se tourne vers moi._

 _ **-J'ai peur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.**_

 _ **-De quoi avez-vous peur Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas exactement, peut être m'a-t-elle oubliée ?**_

 _ **-C'est ce que vous voulez ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore, être ici est difficile pour moi.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maitre, mais vous n'êtes plus seule aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Je sais, Emma semble bien plus apaisée depuis votre séjour chez Henry ?**_

 _ **-On a discuté, ça nous a fait le plus grand bien.**_

 _ **-Je le vois, les portes s'ouvrent, tu devrais la rejoindre.**_

 _ **-Non, je reste avec vous, Emma sait ce qu'elle a à faire.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci Regina.**_

 _Il est extrêmement rare que mon Maitre dise ses mots, je les apprécie donc à sa juste valeur et lui sourit. Lili et Neal arrivent près de nous et on pénètre dans le château en silence._

 _ **-Bienvenue dans mon Royaume, mes serviteurs vont vous conduire à vos quartiers, ensuite nous parlerons si vous le voulez bien ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur Majesté, je suis ravie de vous revoir.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi Princesse, vous avez bien grandie. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille, la Princesse Alexandra, elle assistera à la réunion également.**_

 _ **-Soyez les bienvenus au Royaumes des Fées, veuillez me suivre svp.**_

 _Je regarde mon Maitre, elle dévore des yeux Aurore, la voir ainsi est étrange. Lili regarde Alexandra avec interrogation, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas au courant._

 _ **-La Reine Aurore s'est mariée il y a longtemps avec un Prince d'un Royaume lointain. Il est mort lors d'une grande bataille, elle n'a pas souhaité se marier à nouveau par la suite.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais pourquoi, son cœur est pris depuis bien longtemps mais ta mère a toujours refusé l'évidence.**_

 _ **-En même temps, cela doit être difficile pour elle d'aimer la fille de son pire ennemi**_

 _ **-Ce qui est difficile, c'est de renier ce sentiment.**_

 _ **-Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on s'en mêle ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que la Reine n'a pas l'intention de laisser ta mère s'échapper à nouveau, laissons la faire.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Alexandra est d'accord avec ça ?**_

 _ **-Demandes lui, mais je pense qu'elle est comme toi, elle veut juste le bonheur de sa mère.**_

 _ **-Je vais lui parler, tu viens Neal ?**_

 _ **-Vas y sans moi, c'est mieux, je garde un œil sur ta mère avec Regina.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci.**_

 _Je me tourne vers Neal, je n'aurai pas parié sur leur couple, mais ils sembleraient qu'Henry ait eu raison sur cela aussi. En parlant du loup, il s'approche de nous avec Ella._

 _ **-Ce Royaume est toujours aussi beau.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, enfant j'adorai venir ici.**_

 _ **-Bon installons nous et commençons, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas Henry, on réussira, le Ténébreux ne sortira pas de sa cage avant longtemps.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère, viens Ella je vais te faire visiter.**_

 _Une fois dans ma chambre je m'allonge sur le lit, la chevauchée m'a fatiguée. Une douce caresse me fait ouvrir les yeux et j'embrasse Emma tendrement._

 _ **-Si tu es fatiguée, on peut remettre la réunion à demain ?**_

 _ **-Non, ça ira, je vais juste me changer et me rafraichir.**_

 _ **-Ce Royaume est vraiment beau, Angel aurait adoré.**_

 _ **-On l'emmènera la prochaine fois, il est sécurité avec ton oncle.**_

 _ **-Je sais, il me manque c'est tout.**_

 _ **-A moi aussi, tu viens me frotter le dos ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Surement pas, nous ne sommes pas prêtes de descendre si on fait ça.**_

 _ **-(Sourit et embrasse) Tans pis pour toi...**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'étais sur un des balcons, je regardais le paysage et respirais à fond en souriant. Tout dans ce Royaume respire la sérénité et cela me fait le plus grand bien._

 _ **-Je peux me joindre à toi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr Altesse.**_

 _ **-Apelle moi Alexandra stp, nous avons environ le même âge.**_

 _ **-Ha bon ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) A quelques décennies, mais pour mon peuple je suis aussi jeune que toi.**_

 _ **-Je ne me sens plus très jeune depuis que tout ça a commencé.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, tes exploits sont arrivés jusqu'ici.**_

 _ **-J'ai été grandement aidée, je sens que tu as envie de me demander quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Melody m'avait prévenu que tu étais intelligente, en effet j'aimerai te demander ton aide.**_

 _ **-Pour quoi ?**_

 _ **-C'est délicat, c'est à propos de ma mère.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu devrais parler à Lili et Regina, je pense que ça t'aiderai à comprendre certaines choses.**_

 _ **-Comment fais tu pour accepter tout ça ?**_

 _ **-Regina et l'ensemble de mes compagnons, toi non plus tu n'es pas seule.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, j'ai des amis fidèles ici et ailleurs, j'espère que tu en feras partie bientôt.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, parles à Lili et Regina, elles t'expliqueront l'histoire de ta mère.**_

 _ **-Merci Emma, je vais faire ça.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je retourne à ma contemplation silencieuse, depuis mon séjour sur l'île je suis apaisée et je me contente de profiter du moment. Je pense à Gus et son image apparaît, je souris, je sais qu'il est prêt de moi mais le manque est dur._

 _ **-Maitre, on vous demande en salle du conseil.**_

 _ **-Hansel je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Emma, merci j'arrive tout de suite.**_

 _ **-Tout va bien, votre regard était triste à l'instant ?**_

 _ **-Je penser à mon frère, son absence est difficile.**_

 _ **-Il est prêt de vous Maitre, bientôt vous serez à nouveau réunis, je le sais.**_

 _ **-Il est étrange que Gothel ne se soit pas encore manifesté ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, ce Royaume est encore mieux protégé que celui des Elfes, je pense que nous sommes à l'abri pour le moment. Elle ne pourra pas passer, pas sans sacrifice et elle n'est pas vraiment prête à en faire.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça nous laisse du temps pour renforcer la prison du ténébreux et trouver les ailes de Maitre Maléfique.**_

 _ **-Sur ça, je pense que la Reine Aurore a déjà la solution, j'ai entendu des soldats parler.**_

 _ **-Qu'as-tu appris ?**_

 _ **-La Reine a passé sa vie à chercher les ailes, à racheter les fautes de son père.**_

 _ **-Ce n'était pas sa faute.**_

 _ **-Elle ne le voit pas comme ça, nous voila arrivé, je vous laisse à plus tard Maitre.**_

 _Il disparaît et je souffle, il ne m'appellera jamais par mon prénom, c'est déprimant. Je repère Regina et me rapproche d'elle, David et Snow nous rejoignent et on s'incline tous quand la Reine arrive._

 _ **-Relevez vous svp, je sais que le temps joue contre nous, alors Sir Henry je vous laisse la parole pour que vous nous expliquiez ce que vous attendez de moi ?**_

 _ **-Merci votre Majesté, nous sommes là pour renforcer un des sceaux de la prison du ténébreux, qui comme vous le savez se trouve dans votre Royaume.**_

 _ **-Oui, il est surveillé par des gardes d'élite, nous avons remarqué son affaiblissement depuis quelques années, nos magiciens ont essayé de l'enrayer sans succès.**_

 _ **-Parce qu'il fallait que je sois là, ainsi qu'Emma et d'autres pour que ça marche.**_

 _ **-Je vois, je souhaite participer aussi.**_

 _ **-C'est souhaitable en effet, cela vous permettra de mieux le contrôler après notre départ.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas nous partirons dans trois jours, il nous faudra environ une semaine pour y arriver.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté.**_

 _ **-Bien, Emma, Regina j'aimerai vous parler en privé svp. Les autres prenez du repos, ce long voyage a du vous épuiser, nous nous verrons demain.**_

 _On reste dons en place, Lili reste également tout comme Tink, on est jamais trop prudent, même si la Reine Aurore est de notre côté._

 _ **-Mon génie m'a dit que vous aviez une piste pour retrouver les ailes de Maitre Maléfique ?**_

 _ **-En effet, j'aurais souhaité en parler avec elle, mais elle m'évite très bien depuis son arrivée.**_

 _ **-Mon Maitre ne sait comment agir avec vous, laissez lui un peu de temps, svp.**_

 _ **-Du temps, il ne me reste plus que ça Princesse.**_

 _ **-Ma mère est quelqu'un de compliqué, mais je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à vous.**_

 _ **-Lili, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, et merci d'avoir cherché les ailes.**_

 _ **-J'aurais aimé faire plus, elles se trouvent au cœur de la Lande, nul n'est jamais revenu de là bas. J'y suis allée plusieurs fois, mais de puissants sorts me repoussent au loin à chaque fois.**_

 _ **-Je pense qu'ensemble on peut y arriver, une fois le sceau sécurisé nous irons.**_

 _ **-Ma fille t'admire beaucoup Emma, j'aimerai te demander une chose. Je sais que beaucoup de choses pèsent déjà sur tes épaules, mais si tu pouvais veiller sur elle, ça me soulagerai d'un grand poids.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, je dois comprendre qu'elle nous accompagne ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elle veut aider aussi et malgré mon inquiétude elle est en âge de pendre ses décisions seule.**_

 _ **-Je veillerai sur la Princesse aussi Majesté, ne vous en faites pas pour elle.**_

 _ **-Merci Tink, je suis contente de te revoir aussi.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi Majesté, cela fait bien trop longtemps.**_

 _ **-En effet, bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, reposez vous, nous parlerons plus demain.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, bonne nuit à vous.**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique se trouve sur le toit si vous la cherchez.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je sais Princesse, j'attends qu'elle vienne me voir d'elle-même.**_

 _ **-Ma mère est assez têtue vous savez.**_

 _ **-Je sais, aller vous reposez, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.**_

 _On s'incline et on regagne notre chambre en silence, une fois dans mon lit je souris en sentant Regina se coller à moi et m'endors tranquillement._

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je trouver la Lande magnifique, bien différente de notre forêt, ici tout semble vivant. Je chevauche près de mon Maitre, avec Lili et Elsa. On l'écoutait nous raconter son histoire avec attention, elle semble connaitre chaque coin de la Lande._

 _ **-Cela ne vous manque pas de vivre ici Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Parfois, mais ma place est à l'école maintenant.**_

 _ **-A cause de Lili et moi ?**_

 _ **-Pas que, bien que vous ayez joué un rôle important dans ma décision d'enseigner.**_

 _ **-Moi je trouve que tu devrais rentrer, je peux me débrouiller et Regina aussi.**_

 _ **-Peut être que je reviendrai un jour, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ma fille, quand nous arriverons au cœur de la Lande, surtout restez vigilantes.**_

 _ **-On doit craindre quoi ?**_

 _ **-Avec un peu de chance, les créatures reconnaitront Aurore ou même moi, on se fera repousser simplement.**_

 _ **-Et si on n'a pas de chance ?**_

 _ **-On va devoir combattre, mais nous verrons le moment venu.**_

 _ **-N'êtes-vous pas censée être la Gardienne de la Lande, comment se fait-il que vous ne puissiez pas aller partout ?**_

 _ **-J'était la Gardienne de la Lande, ce titre est à Aurore maintenant. Malgré que le Royaume des Fées soit très bien protégé, les ténèbres arrivent à passer parfois. Elles influencent les créatures, seule Aurore pourrait passer ou même moi mais avec vous tous ça va être plus compliquée.**_

 _ **-Avec les Génies ont une chance supplémentaire également, et puis Henry et Emma ne sont pas à prendre à la légère non plus.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison Lili, on trouvera une solution.**_

 _Voyant Aurore s'approcher, je vais signe à Elsa et Lili et on les laisse discuter, je rejoins Emma à l'avant qui discute avec Merida et Ruby tranquillement._

 _ **-Tout va bien Gina ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on laisse juste Maitre Maléfique et la Reine parler ensemble.**_

 _ **-Cette forêt est vraiment fascinante, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

 _ **-Si, ma mère ne voulait jamais s'y aventurer, je trouve ça bien dommage.**_

 _ **-Ta mère à tendance à fuir ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas notre cas.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, j'ai hâte qu'on arrive au sceau, quand je pense à tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire...**_

 _ **-Henry va nous transporter au Royaume de Merida dès qu'on aura finit ici, ça nous fera gagner du temps.**_

 _ **-Mes parents nous attendent, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir mon Royaume.**_

 _ **-Henry m'a dit que le dernier sceau se trouvait au Royaume des Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on en profitera pour récupérer Angel.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai que sans le petit ce n'est pas pareil, mais c'était trop dangereux de l'emmener Em.**_

 _ **-Je sais Ruby, je n'aime juste pas le savoir loin de moi.**_

 _ **-Ton oncle et ta tante veillent sur lui, apparemment on va s'arrêter pour la nuit, les soldats installent le camp.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux j'ai les fesses en compote, des fois j'aimerai voler comme toi Lili.**_

 _ **-Je te ferai faire un tour Elsa, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Merci, je rejoins Daniel, c'est Graham qui veille sur toi ce soir.**_

 _ **-Ok, merci Elsa.**_

 _ **-Quand à toi Em, David et Snow vont prendre le relais, reposez vous.**_

 _ **-Oui oh vénérable Lili.**_

 _ **-Très drôle, je vais parler à Neal, à plus tard.**_

 _Je regarde mon Maitre et la Reine parler, elles sont concentrées sur le plan de bataille apparemment, Henry s'approche et je m'assois près de lui._

 _ **-Le Roi Stefan était le premier ami humain que Maléfique rencontrait. Il n'est pas né noble, il a accédé au trône en trahissant Maléfique et en lui coupant les ailes.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi les hommes sont si avides de pouvoir Henry, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je renoncerai au trône et vivrai en paix avec Emma sur ton île ou ailleurs.**_

 _ **-Tout les hommes ne cherchent pas le pouvoir, regardes Emma ou tes compagnons. Vous êtes le parfait exemple, mais il est vrai que les mortels sont facilement corruptibles. Le Roi Stefan n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, c'est pour ça que Maléfique ne s'est pas vengé.**_

 _ **-Mon Maitre l'a épargné pour Aurore uniquement.**_

 _ **-Et parce que malgré tout elle l'aimait, elle n'ouvre pas son cœur souvent, un peu comme toi. Mais quand elle le fait, c'est pleinement.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi s'empêche-t-elle d'être heureuse avec Aurore, la Reine n'attend qu'un signe d'elle.**_

 _ **-Maléfique ne se croit pas digne d'elle, un peu comme ta Princesse.**_

 _ **-Emma nous laisse quand même la chance d'essayer.**_

 _ **-Emma est plus jeune, et de plus vous avez plusieurs vies d'essaie.**_

 _ **-Des vies où je la perds à chaque fois.**_

 _ **-Pas dans celle là, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver à nouveau, tu as ma promesse.**_

 _ **-Je te fais confiance, mais il ne s'agit pas que d'Emma et moi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, nous trouverons une solution, je le sais.**_

 _ **-L'adolescence te va bien (Sourire)**_

 _ **-Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus ressemblé à cela, mais cela à ses avantages.**_

 _ **-Ella ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'est l'amour à son contact, bien qu'elle me repousse.**_

 _ **-Sois patient, certaines choses méritent du temps.**_

 _ **-La patience est une de mes qualités, je vais installer divers protections maintenant que le camp est installé.**_

 _ **-Tu veux de l'aide ?**_

 _ **-Anna, Zelena et Robin vont m'aider, reposes toi, demain on reprend la route tôt.**_

 _Je le regarde partir et parle avec Graham de tout et de rien, Emma arrive et me prend dans ses bras tendrement ? Je me laisse bercer par ce moment et m'endors contre elle._

 _ **-Bonjour mon enfant.**_

 _ **-Qui êtes vous ?**_

 _ **-Tu peux m'appeler Nix, je suis là pour t'aider.**_

 _ **-Comment ?**_

 _ **-Toi et tes compagnons utilisez beaucoup de pouvoirs, comme tu le sais la Magie a toujours un prix.**_

 _ **-Que voulez vous dire au juste ?**_

 _ **-Qu'à la fin il faudra payer son tribut à la magie.**_

 _ **-Quel tribut ?**_

 _ **-Emma n'a aucune chance de survivre à tout ça, je suis là pour te préparer à cela.**_

 _ **-Non, je la sauverai, dites moi comment, svp je l'aime.**_

 _ **-La magie a toujours un prix, c'est ainsi, nous en reparlerons Princesse.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Regina est inquiète, je le sens, mais j'ignore pourquoi au juste. Je pose à nouveau mes yeux sur elle et la vois discuter avec Alexandra et Lili. Au moins de monter des plans pour mettre Aurore et Maitre Maléfique lui change les idées._

 _ **-Tout va bien Em ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Killian, je trouve la Lande bien trop calme, pas toi ?**_

 _ **-Nous sommes presque au Sceau, je suppose que c'est normal.**_

 _ **-Peut être, j'ai hâte que ce soit finit.**_

 _ **-Comme nous tous, mais cela doit être fait.**_

 _ **-Je sais, où est Ruby ?**_

 _ **-Elle est partie en éclaireuse avec son Génie, vu qu'elles contrôlent les animaux ...**_

 _ **-Je vois, tout va bien entre vous ?**_

 _ **-Hummm oui, mais tu sais nous avons conscience toutes les deux que notre destin se trouve ailleurs.**_

 _ **-Mais vous ne savez pas encore où, du coup vous profitez de la vie ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je t'envie d'avoir trouvé Regina.**_

 _ **-Tu trouveras la personne qui t'est destinée aussi, j'en suis persuadée.**_

 _ **-J'ai encore du temps, je ne m'inquiète pas et Ruby et moi ça me convient tout à fait pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, tu sais des fois je me dis...**_

 _Un frisson me parcoure le corps et je m'arrête de parler, Killian sentant mon malaise pose la main sur son épée et je fixe la Lande. Une femme magnifique s'avance et Aurore descend de cheval avec Maitre Maléfique, Regina me rejoint avec Elsa et Daniel._

 _ **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **-Alexandra m'a dit que le Sceau était gardé par les Gardes d'élite, c'est la Capitaine Mylah.**_

 _Je regarde Killian qui semble subjugué et sourit, le pouvoir de séduction des Fées est très élevé. J'y suis insensible car j'ai déjà trouvé l'amour mais beaucoup de soldats sont dans le même état que lui._

 _ **-Ferme la bouche Killian, tu baves.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Em, cette Fée a un je ne sais quoi de plus que les autres non ?**_

 _ **-Regina viens de me dire que c'était la Capitaine des Gardes d'élite de la Reine Aurore, Mylah.**_

 _ **-D'accord, nous n'avons donc rien à craindre ?**_

 _ **-Pas pour le moment, venez, on va les rejoindre pour voir ce qu'on doit faire par la suite, Henry nous apelle.**_

 _Une fois près d'eux je vois Myalh me dévisager, je place mon poing sur le cœur est m'incline. Elle me rend mon salut en souriant, et regarde Killian qui m'imite._

 _ **-Ma Reine m'a avertit de vos projets, je vous aiderai au mieux. Nous repoussons les attaques des ténèbres de plus en plus fortes ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **-Mes compagnons et moi-même sommes là pour y remédier.**_

 _ **-La Lande est instable, j'ai peur que deux équipes soient nécessaires, une qui s'occupe du Sceau et l'autre à apaiser la Lande.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Henry et moi-même on doit obligatoirement rester pour le Sceau, la Reine Aurore aussi.**_

 _ **-Fort bien, je resterai aussi, je vais prévenir mes hommes, choisissez vos compagnons avec rapidité, les créatures de la Lande sont affamées.**_

 _ **-Mal tu devrais prendre une équipe et aller dans la Lande, tu es le Gardien originel, ta place est là bas.**_

 _ **-Aurore non, je prefère rester et veiller sur toi et les autres.**_

 _ **-J'irai Maitre, Alexandra me guidera, elle est l'héritière, ils écouteront.**_

 _ **-Regina je...**_

 _ **\- Maitre, vous savez que je protégerai la Reine, vous devez partir dans la Lande, nous avons besoin de temps pour renforcer le Sceau.**_

 _ **-Je serai plus rassurée de savoir ma fille sous ta surveillance, stp Mal.**_

 _Je vois bien que ça lui déchire le cœur, je ne suis pas ravi de la décision de Regina mais il faut reconnaitre que c'est un bon plan. Maitre Mushu l'accompagnera avec nos meilleurs guerriers au cas où ça dégénère._

 _ **-Très bien, Mushu réuni une équipe stp, on revient au plus vite, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles svp.**_

 _ **-Killian réuni nos compagnons aussi, nous avons besoin de presque tous les Génies mais laisses en dans l'autre équipe aussi.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Capitaine, voulez vous que je vous présente à nos amis ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir, il est toujours plaisant de se faire de nouvelle rencontre.**_

 _Je les regarde partir et souffle un grand coup en voyant le Sceau, je sens toutes les ténèbres et grimace, Elsa et David sont dans le même état que moi, j'admire les Gardes, c'est difficile de supporter cela._

 _ **-Emma, je dois y aller, stp sois prudente.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi, vas tu me dire ce qui te perturbe autant ?**_

 _ **-Dès que tout sera fini, en attendant pas d'imprudence stp.**_

 _ **-Si tu as le moindre souci, appelles moi.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Toi aussi, à plus tard.**_

 _Je la regarde partir et me place sur le pentagramme qu'Henry a tracé, Aurore, Henry, Elsa, David et Killian sur chaque pointe. Lili se tient derrière moi, Killian a en soutient Ruby, Aurore peut compter sur Mylah et David sur Snow. Il y a aussi Neal, Graham, Daniel, Krystaf et Anna. Les autres sont avec Regina et Maitre Maléfique. Maitre Eva se tient sur le côté avec Tink. Elles seront la si jamais on s'écroule pour nous recharger en Magie. On se donne la main et Henry récite l'incantation, je suis aussitôt entourée de Lumière et je souris, Salomon nous protège, je le sens._

 _ **-D'où vient cette lumière ?**_

 _ **-Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine, Emma est protégée par le Roi Salomon qui nous aide un peu.**_

 _ **-Merci pour la précision, Gardien des Clans. Vous manipulez de grands pouvoirs pour un être si jeune ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas choisis tout cela Capitaine, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger les Royaumes du Ténébreux, et cela commence maintenant.**_

 _ **-Concentrez vous, le moment le plus important approche, les Génies vont nous prêter main fortes.**_

 _Hansel apparait avec ses frères et sœurs et je sens la fatigue m'envahir à mesure que le temps passe, mais ça a l'air pire pour les autres, si on nous attaque maintenant, on aura aucune chance. Espérons que les autres vont calmer la Lande, sinon nous sommes perdus._

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je sens Emma épuisée, cela fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes ici, on aide Maitre Maléfique à contenir la colère de la Lande. La fatigue est grande aussi pour nous, mais cela marche._

 _ **-Alexandra, il me semble que vous avez hérité de la jolie voix de votre mère, peut être pourriez vous nous en faire une petite démonstration ? Regina et Zelena vont vous accompagner, je chantais souvent avant, cela apaise les créatures de bien des façons.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas Maitre, peut être devriez vous chanter avec nous ?**_

 _ **-Je dois rester concentrée, vous y arriverez j'en suis sûr.**_

 _Alexandra se lève, ma sœur et moi on la rejoint, Merida sort une flute et commence à jouer un doux morceau. La voix d'Alexandra s'élève et Zelena et moi on se joint à elle, aussitôt la Lande se fait plus calme et on soupire de soulagement. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux je suis devant Nix, je m'incline et elle me fait signe d'approcher._

 _ **-Tu as été éduqué dans la Magie ma fille, tu sais que le prix à payer est impossible à éviter.**_

 _ **-Je le sais, mais n'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen que la mort d'Emma pour rembourser cette dette ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne vas pas aimer.**_

 _ **-Je suis prête à tout pour la sauver, dites moi comment, svp.**_

 _ **-Un sacrifice volontaire, le plus important.**_

 _ **-Moi...**_

 _ **-Pas exactement, ton amour pour elle, tu dois le sacrifier si tu veux la sauver. C'est cela où elle mourra à la fin de tout ceci et rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra la sauver.**_

 _ **-Mais comment suis-je censée sacrifier notre amour pour elle...je...ne pourrai jamais vivre sans elle près de moi.**_

 _ **-Elle sera près de toi, il te faudra juste recommencer au début.**_

 _ **-Mais ... si elle ne me reconnait pas ?**_

 _ **-La Magie a toujours un prix Regina, tu le sais.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la Lande est calme et la majorité de notre camp dort, Maitre Maléfique est devant le feu et elle pose sa main sur mon épaule._

 _ **-Nix est la Déesse de la nuit, elle te fait un grand honneur de t'avertir.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi Maitre, si au final dans tout les cas je la perds, pourquoi continuer ?**_

 _ **-Le chemin du bien est dur, mais c'est le bon chemin, au fond de toi, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Comment je vais lui expliquer ça ?**_

 _ **-Emma n'est pas stupide, elle sait qu'elle perdra la vie à la fin de tout ceci. Parles avec elle, mais je doute qu'elle accepte la solution que Nix a proposé.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Si j'étais à sa place, je préférerai mourir avec la certitude d'être aimée que vivre dans l'ignorance de cet amour.**_

 _ **-Je refuse de la laisser payer seule, je la sauverai.**_

 _ **-J'en suis certaine, mais fais attention de ne pas te perdre dans cette entreprise.**_

 _ **-Maitre, svp pouvez-vous garder tout ça pour vous, pour le moment, le temps que j'y vois plus clair ?**_

 _ **-Je ne dirai rien à ta mère ou à Emma, va dormir, nous partons dans quelques heures.**_

 _ **-Vous devriez dormir aussi Maitre.**_

 _ **-Je le ferais quand j'aurais vu que tout le monde va bien, va te reposer, je monte la garde.**_

 _Je me rallonge près de ma sœur et ferme les yeux, je ne laisserai pas mourir Emma. Peut être qu'il existe un autre moyen de payer son tribut à la Magie, si il existe, je jure par les Clans de le trouver avant la fin. Le lendemain matin on arrive au Sceau et je me précipite vers Emma qui tient à peine sur ses jambes, seule Aurore, Henry et Emma sont debout. Maitre Maléfique soutient Aurore et moi Emma, Henry semble aller encore bien._

 _ **-Tu m'avais caché que tu chantais aussi bien ma Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Tu nous as entendus ?**_

 _ **-On vous a tous entendu, le Sceau est renforcé mais ça a demandé plus de puissance que prévu. Les autres n'ont pas supporté le retour du bâton, j'avoue avoir du mal aussi, Henry finit les détails et on pourra sortir du Pentacle.**_

 _ **-D'accord, la Lande semble apaisée, cela fait plaisir à voir et à entendre.**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est grâce à vous aussi, tout va bien, tu sembles soucieuse ?**_

 _ **-Je...**_

 _ **-J'ai finis, Maitre Maléfique, Regina emmenez la Reine et Emma se reposer, on parlera plus tard.**_

 _A peine a-t-il prononcer cette phrase que je suis transportée avec Emma dans le château de la Reine Aurore. J'allonge doucement Emma et me colle dans ses bras, je trouverai un moyen pour la garder près de moi, il le faut. J'ai du finir par m'endormir ou Henry a utilisé un sortilège de sommeil car c'est le matin à nouveau quand j'ouvre les yeux._

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse, Maitre Henry a dis que la Sauveuse devait encore dormir, mais il vous attend dans la salle du conseil.**_

 _Je remercie la servante et embrasse doucement le front d'Emma avant de me lever, maintenant il faut s'occuper de mon Maitre. Et par les Clans, je jure de lui rendre son bonheur perdu._

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse, installes toi je t'en prie.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, êtes vous remise ?**_

 _ **-Je te remercie ça ira, les Fées sont solides.**_

 _ **-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé, mais vous êtes une Fée de quoi ?**_

 _ **\- De l'eau. Ma fille semble avoir hérité de cela aussi, très joli chant en passant.**_

 _ **-C'est Alexandra qui a fait le plus gros mais merci.**_

 _ **-Ma fille dort encore, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant son pouvoir, mais je ne manquerai pas de la féliciter aussi, je comprends pourquoi Mal vous estime autant.**_

 _ **-C'est réciproque Majesté, elle est comme une mère pour moi et je l'aime énormément.**_

 _ **-Cela s'entend, je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle n'est plus seule, entre toi et Lili elle est bien entourée.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes là aussi.**_

 _ **-Toujours, en parlant du loup.**_

 _ **-Je suis un Dragon très chère pas un loup.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pour moi tu n'es que Mal, tu t'es assez reposée ?**_

 _ **-Oui, et j'ai réfléchis, je ne veux pas récupérer mes ailes.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **\- Calme-toi Gina, Maitre Maléfique a sans doute une bonne raison.**_

 _ **-Elle ne veut pas nous mettre en danger, plus que nécessaire, elle à peur c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Cela ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir peur ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne comprends pas Em, sans Maitre Maléfique...**_

 _ **-Aurore va la convaincre, Maitre Eva et Mushu aussi, pour l'instant essayons de profiter du calme de la Lande pour se promener un peu. Je suis sûre qu'à notre retour, tout ira bien.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Alexandra m'a parlé d'un endroit, une clairière, on pourrait aller y faire un tour ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elle m'en a parlé aussi, il semblerait que boire à la source te donne une vision de ton avenir. Pour ma part cela ne m'intéresse pas, je crois que c'est à nous de forger notre destin.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, qui nous accompagne ?**_

 _ **-Merida et Mulan pour moi et Zelena et Robin pour toi. Mylah va nous guider, car il est aisé de se perdre dans la Lande, du coup je pense que Killian sera là aussi.**_

 _ **-Il semble avoir un sérieux coup de foudre, comment le prend Ruby ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux entre eux, donc bien.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, on devrait peut être faire venir les Génies aussi, ça leur fera du bien de sortir un peux.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée.**_

 _Je me concentre et invoque Hansel, Gretel suit de près et on sort retrouver nos amis qui nous attendent déjà sur des chevaux. Je grimpe dessus d'un geste souple et regarde Regina parler à Rocinante, il n'y a pas à dire le Clan de ma Princesse lui colle à la peau. Comme prévu Killian est là et vu la tête de Mylah elle semble ravie, je souris et on part au trot._

 _ **-Je crois que Killian ne voudra plus jamais rentré.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Killian connaît son devoir en tant que Gardien des Clans, Mulan. Mais il est vrai que si ça va plus loin, ça sera dur pour lui.**_

 _ **-On sera là pour le consoler, il reviendra durant les vacances.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas pareil que d'être près de l'être aimé.**_

 _ **-Des fois ce n'est pas plus mal un peu d'éloignement aussi.**_

 _Je la vois regarder Merida une demi seconde mais c'est assez pour que je comprenne, Mulan est vraiment têtue avec cela. Je me creuse les méninges depuis quelques minutes pour l'aider quand la Lande s'agite. Je comprends le langage de la forêt grâce à mon sang d'elfe, un danger arrive._

 _ **-Emma, Mylah dit qu'il y a un souci, des créatures nous encerclent, elles ne viennent jamais aussi près du château normalement.**_

 _ **-Restez sur vos gardes, Mylah, tu sais ce qu'elles veulent ?**_

 _ **-Du sang apparemment, le tien.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-La Lande a souffert, elle a besoin de renaitre et le sang des Elfes est puissant régénérant.**_

 _ **-Dis leur que je les aiderai à la condition qu'ils n'attaquent pas et qu'ils nous laissent passer la journée à la clairière comme prévu. Je donnerai un peu de mon sang, je veux aider la Lande à guérir.**_

 _ **-Em, ça pourrait être dangereux.**_

 _ **-Tu seras là pour me surveiller Gina.**_

 _ **-Je pense que tu devrais faire venir tes Gardiens pour plus de sécurité quand même.**_

 _ **-Zelena a raison Em, si on donne tous notre sang cela aidera aussi. Même si nous ne sommes pas des Elfes, nous sommes remplit de Magie.**_

 _ **-Gina, je ne veux pas que ...(Souffle) Ne me regardes pas comme ça, moi ce n'est pas pareil.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ça serait différent, car tu es la sauveuse ?**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est mon devoir d'aider les Royaumes Gina.**_

 _ **-Et le mien est d'être à tes côtés, donc soit tu me laisses le faire, soit personne ne le fait.**_

 _Mylah semble amusée et je souffle, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mylah parle avec le chef des créatures et ils nous laissent passer, arrivés à la clairière je souris et m'allonge dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux._

 _ **-Ta Princesse a un sacré caractère.**_

 _ **-C'est pour cela que je l'aime aussi, ton Royaume est très beau.**_

 _ **-Il l'est en effet, ma Reine a émis la demande d'envoyer un émissaire à votre école pour faciliter notre communication et notre entraide.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Killian va être enchanté.**_

 _ **-Il est vraiment charmant, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était engagé dans une relation ?**_

 _ **-Plus maintenant et il n'y avait qu'une profonde amitié entre eux avec quelques avantages, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Donc ça ne te dérange pas ?**_

 _ **-Mon avis n'a pas à entrer en compte la dessus.**_

 _ **-Killian semble penser le contraire, il dit qu'il te suivra où tu iras, même si me laisser sera dur.**_

 _ **-Il est un de mes Gardiens, mais je peux le libérer de son devoir si cela facilite son bonheur.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu as vraiment le cœur très pur, nous les Fées ont sent ce genre de choses. Tu fais passer tout le monde avant toi, mais tu dois comprendre qu'ils te suivent par amitié et non par devoir.**_

 _ **-Je sais cela, j'ai de la chance d'avoir de pareils compagnons près de moi.**_

 _ **-Tu en as c'est vrai, mais ils ont la chance de t'avoir aussi. Tu soutiendras ma candidature auprès de la Reine si je me propose, j'aimerai me battre à vos côtés dans votre guerre contre le Ténébreux.**_

 _ **-Bien sur que je le ferais, mais quitter ta maison, est tu sûr de ton choix ?**_

 _ **-Tu savais que le Cygne n'avait qu'un compagnon ou compagne pour la vie ?**_

 _ **-Je connais l'histoire oui, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Pour les Fées c'est un peu pareil, on reconnaît au premier coup d'œil notre âme sœur, je me pensais condamnée à ne jamais le rencontrer ou la rencontrer et Killian est apparu.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Dans ce cas tu peux compter sur moi et bienvenu parmi nous.**_

 _ **-Maitre, deux Génies nous ont rejoints, je peux vous les présenter ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr Hansel, laisse-moi te présenter Mylah Capitaine de la Garde des Fées, elle fera partit de nos compagnons à partir de maintenant.**_

 _ **-Bienvenue Capitaine, mon Maitre a le don de s'entourer de puissante personne avec un grand cœur.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je regarder la fontaine depuis un moment quand Zelena me rejoint, elle ne dit rien et je souffle. Elle attend que je parle comme d'habitude, si je bois, je pourrais connaitre mon avenir, mais selon Nix, il ne sembla pas très envieux._

 _ **-Nix est venu me voir, elle m'a dit qu'à la fin de tout ceci il faudra payer un tribu à la Magie.**_

 _ **-Toute Magie a un prix, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Le prix c'est Emma, Zeli.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Et je suppose qu'elle t'a parlé d'une autre solution et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?**_

 _ **-Si je renonce à mon amour, je peux la sauver. Mais ça sera comme si on ne c'était jamais connu, une page blanche.**_

 _ **-Je vois.**_

 _ **-Tu ferais quoi toi, si c'était Robin ?**_

 _ **-Je le sauverai quel qu'en soit le prix pour moi.**_

 _ **-Dans les deux cas je la perds et cela me rend malade, je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

 _ **-C'est pour ça que tu regardes la source depuis une heure ?**_

 _ **-Oui, si je sais ce qu'il va arriver, je peux peut être le contrer, changer les choses.**_

 _ **-Tu en as parlé à Emma ?**_

 _ **-Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire, qu'elle prefère mourir que de m'oublier, je suis pareil.**_

 _ **-Parles quand même avec elle Sist, ne te tourmentes pas ainsi, vous trouverez une solution, j'en suis sûr.**_

 _Ma sœur se lève et rejoins son mari, je m'allonge dans l'herbe et me love dans les bras d'Emma qui vient de me rejoindre. Plus loin je vois Killian et Mylah entrain de s'embrasser et je souris, cela fait du bien de voir ce genre de choses._

 _ **-Deux génies de plus m'ont prêté allégeance, celui de la Force et de l'Eau.**_

 _ **-Tu sais déjà à qui tu vas les offrir, si je peux parler ainsi.**_

 _ **-Le Force oui, j'ai pensé à Robin. Pour l'Eau, d'après Hansel, Danaé a un caractère très fort.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée pour Robin, et pour Danaé, Mylah devrait arriver à la contrôler, c'est une Fée de l'Eau.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, surtout qu'elle fait partie de nos compagnons maintenant.**_

 _ **-Voila qui est réglé, on leur dira en rentrant, il faut que je te parle d'une chose.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**_

 _ **-J'ai eu la visite de la Déesse Nix, elle était venue m'avertir qu'à la fin de tout ceci, on devra payer un prix à la Magie, pour avoir utilisé autant de pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Je sais.**_

 _ **-Quoi, comment et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**_

 _ **-Gina, tu sais que la Magie a toujours un prix, je contrôle la Lumière, les éléments grâce aux Fées, j'ai la vision et maintenant les Génies. Salomon, Merlin, Lancelot me protège, je suis chevalier d'Atlantide...tu veux que je continu ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir Gina, pour le moment nous en sommes loin. Il nous faut mettre hors d'état de nuire le Ténébreux et il ne sera pas là avant la fin de mon enseignement magique. Plus la guerre qui sera longue, la reconstruction des Royaumes après, tu vois, nous avons le temps.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, excuses moi, c'est juste que je ne conçois pas une vie sans toi.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je suis là ma Princesse, il est temps d'appeler nos Gardiens pour soigner la Lande.**_

 _ **-Commence, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**_

 _Elle me vole un dernier baiser et se lève, je souffle un grand coup et bois à la source une grande gorgé d'eau. Aussitôt je suis propulsée dans une vision qui me brise le cœur. Je tiens Emma dans mes bras, elle est morte je le sais et mes larmes coulent sans discontinu sur mes joues. Nous sommes dans la forêt près du Lac, tout le monde est à genou le poing sur le cœur sur un pentacle. Emma semble paisible, un doux sourire orne son visage, on dirait qu'elle dort, je remarque que nous sommes bien plus vieux, au moins dix ans. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et recule de trois pas, cela ne se passera pas comme ça, j'en fais le serment._

 _ **-Il existe une troisième voix Princesse. Rejoins nous, acceptes les ténèbres en toi, acceptes d'être notre nouveau réceptacle et tu pourras la sauver sans contrepartie.**_

 _ **-Nimué, même pour Emma je n'accepterai pas ça.**_

 _ **-Nous verrons Princesse, nous verrons.**_

 _La voix s'éteint et je rejoins nos amis, une fois que nos Gardiens sont tous là on donne tous de notre sang, bien que David, Elsa et surtout Emma fassent le plus gros du travail. Tink nous soigne et on rentre au château, j'espère que Maitre Maléfique a changé d'avis pour ses ailes._

 _ **\- Par tous les Anges Mal, vas-tu arrêter de fuir et enfin accepter ce qui nous lie. Cela fait vingt ans que j'attends, je sais que tu m'aimes alors pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Les gens que j'aime me trahissent ou meurent Aurore.**_

 _ **-Jamais je ne te trahirai et je ne meure pas facilement, pourquoi refuser de récupérer tes ailes ?**_

 _ **-Parce que...**_

 _ **-Parce que quoi, expliques-moi. Parce que si il faut que je te le greffe moi-même je le ferais, je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir par la faute de ma famille.**_

 _ **-On devrait repasser plus tard Gina.**_

 _ **-Lili, je crois qu'on doit intervenir cette fois ci.**_

 _ **-Je le crois aussi, les autres rentrez, on va arranger ça.**_

 _ **-Ok Princesse, je t'envoi Alexandra, elle pourra surement aider, je t'attends dans notre chambre.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Merci mon amour.**_

 _Je la regarde partir et une fois Alexandra arrivée on rentre dans la pièce ou un silence de cathédrale nous accueille. Belle arrive aussi avec son Génie et je souris, bien joué Emma, en effet c'est une bonne idée._

 _ **-Vas y Cassiopée, on a besoin d'un coup de main là.**_

 _ **-Belle, ne t'avises pas de...**_

 _Quand je l'attends chanter je souris et Alexandra et Lili également quand elles voient leurs mères danser ensemble._

 _ **-Bien une bonne chose de faite, allons dormir, demain on part en quête !**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Neuf vies

 _ **POV Emma :**_

 _Je me réveille à nouveau trempée de sueur et soupir de lassitude. Je n'arrête pas de revoir mes anciennes vies en songes en ce moment et_ _ç_ _a ne donne vraiment pas envie. Je sais que je ne me rendormirai pas, donc je décide de partir prendre un peu l'_ _air, Hansel appara_ _ît et je lui souris, reconnaissante de ne pas me laisser seule à broyer du noir._

 _ **-Vous devriez peut-être en parler à votre Princesse, garder tout pour vous n'est pas bon Maitre.**_

 _ **-Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire, je suppose que ces rêves vont me servir pour plus tard. Il y a toujours une raison à toutes choses, depuis le début de tout ceci, je l'**_ _ **ai appris.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur dans ces rêves ?**_

 _ **-Différentes choses, mais le pire reste quand je me transforme en Cygne Noir.**_

 _ **-Cela se passe quand vous perdez espoir, dans cette vie vous avez de nombreuses personnes qui vous rappelleront le pourquoi vous vous battez.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, la mort de Regina semble aussi déclencher cela, heureusement j'arrive la plupart du temps à la sauver.**_

 _ **-Mais**_ _ **à quel prix ?**_

 _ **-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, mais je ne sacrifierai pas ma vie. Je sais qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, malheureusement je crains que le prix pour utiliser tant de pouvoir ne me laisse pas d'autres alternatives.**_

 _ **-Vous avez encore le temps d'y penser, je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen.**_

 _ **-Dis-moi, ê**_ _ **tre un G**_ _ **énie te conviens-t-il ?**_

 _ **-L'absence de liberté est dure mais on s'y fait Maitre, et c'est un honneur de vous servir.**_

 _ **-Quand le Ténébreux sera vaincu, je vous libérerai, vous avez ma promesse.**_

 _ **-Ne vous en faites pas pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, en parlant de mes frères et sœurs, trois autres Génies vous ont prêté allégeance. Celui des Esprits, de la Nuit et de la Magie.**_

 _ **-Bien, je pense qu'**_ _ **Ellea, F**_ _ **élix et Krystof seront parfait pour eux, je les avertirai plus tard. Tu les remercieras pour moi, tu penses**_ _ **que d**_ _ **'autre viendront ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Maitre, ce qui est sûr c'est que vous avez dé**_ _ **pass**_ _ **é Salomon. Mais vu que vous offrez le pouvoir d'**_ _ **un des G**_ _ **énies à un de vos compagnons, cela change la donne.**_

 _ **\- Il me semblait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, et puis comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, je m'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **ète moins pour leur sécurité.**_

 _ **-Tout se passera bien Maitre, pour l'instant il faut se concentrer sur une chose à la fois.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, l'aube se lève, tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu.**_

 _ **-Vous aussi Maitre, nous partons bientôt pour le cœur de la Lande.**_

 _Il dispara_ _ît et je regarde le soleil se lever tranquillement, j'aime ces instants de calme. Je sens Regina avant de la voir et souris quand elle se cale dans mon dos, m'enfermant dans une é_ _treinte r_ _é_ _confortante._

 _ **-Tout va bien mon amour ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je profite juste du spectacle.**_

 _ **-Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te pré**_ _ **occupe Emma.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi, mais l'une comme l'autre avons besoin d'une part de secret. Ne t'en fais pas, pour le moment tout va bien et c'est le plus important, d'**_ _ **accord**_ _ **?**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu as choisi qui va nous accompagner pour ré**_ _ **cup**_ _ **érer les Ailes du Maitre Maléfique ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'**_ _ **ai parl**_ _ **é avec les Maitres et la Reine, Henry va rester ici pour préparer notre voyage dans le Royaume de Merida. Du coup, cette dernière reste également avec d'autres. Maitre Eva va l'aider, Maitre Mushu et Maitre Maléfique viennent évidemment avec nous, tout comme la Reine Aurore, Lili, Belle, Killian, Mylah, Ruby, David, Snow, Zelena, Robin, Daniel et Elsa.**_

 _ **-D'**_ _ **accord**_ _ **, et que fais-tu de l'indésirable ?**_

 _ **-Felix va s'occuper de Peter avec Graham, je préfère qu'il reste loin des Ténèbres, il succomberait tout de suite.**_

 _ **-C'est plus sage, bien qu'il fasse preuve de retenu depuis qu'il nous à rejoins.**_

 _ **-Il n**_ _ **'a pas vraiment le choix s'il veut regagner sa liberté et il le sait.**_

 _ **-Gretel m'a dis que d'autres Génies nous avaient rejoins ?**_

 _ **-Oui, celui de la Nuit, des Esprits et de la Magie. Dans l'ordre, j'ai pensé les associer avec Felix, Ellea et Krystof.**_

 _ **-Très bon choix, j'ai eu ma mère à travers le miroir, tout va bien à l'école. Atlantide et le Royaumes de Rivers ont commencé leurs échanges commerciaux avec nous.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne chose, mon oncle m'a dit aussi qu'il avait envoyé une délégation.**_

 _ **-Les choses se mettent petit à petit en place.**_

 _ **-Espérons que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a continu ainsi, j'ai envoyé**_ _ **Neal, Frederick et Katherine en**_ _ **éclaireurs, Gothel est trop calme et**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ne me dit rien qui vaille.**_

 _ **-On ne peut rien faire tant qu'**_ _ **elle n**_ _ **'aura pas joué son prochain coup, tu es prête à y allée, les autres doivent nous attendre ?**_

 _ **-Je te suis, espérons que la Lande reste calme. J'ai choisis un petit groupe pour cela, et depuis qu'on à verser notre sang**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a se passe bien, mais on ne sait jamais.**_

 _ **-Maitre Mal**_ _ **éfique est le Gardien originel de la Lande, Aurore son actuel Gardien, avec elles deux on ne craint rien.**_

 _ **-Le temps joue contre nous, si on ne trouve pas rapidement les ailes, il nous faudra revenir plus tard.**_

 _ **-On va trouver, j'**_ _ **ai confiance.**_

 _Arriv_ _ées au palais, on rejoint nos amis pour un petit déjeuner copieux et on prend la route, je souris en voyant Maitre Malé_ _fique embrass_ _er tendrement Aurore et regardz Belle. Depuis la disparition de mon frère elle reste forte, mais je sais que son cœur sombre de plus en plus dans la tristesse et je m'_ _inqui_ _ète pour elle._

 _ **-Je vais bien Emma, cela me fait du bien de voir des gens heureux, Cassiopé m'aide beaucoup aussi. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir utilisé mon vœu pour Maitre Maléfique et la Reine Aurore, elles semblent vraiment heureuses.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, il était temps. Tu sais une fois les Sceaux du Ténébreux renforcés, je ramènerai Gus, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai un moyen.**_

 _ **-Je sais qu'il est là, ne t'en fais pas pour moi et concentre toi sur ta mission.**_

 _ **-Je suis concentrée mais tu es de ma famille et je m'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **ète pour toi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire tendre) Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi petite sœur, tant que tu iras bien, j'**_ _ **irais bien.**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _Emma ne le montre pas mais le fait que Belle l'ai nommé petite sœur, l'a beaucoup touché. Je souris à cette dernière. On passe la clairière où j'ai eu ma vision de la mort d'Emma et je ferme les yeux, cela ne se passera pas comme_ _ç_ _a, je trouverai un moyen de la garder près de moi et cela sans sacrifier mon amour pour elle ou sa vie. Elsa me demande conseil sur son futur mariage et je chasse mes sombres pensées pour me concentrer sur cet événement joyeux. Mon cousin lui dit oui à tout et je le charrie un peu sur sa faiblesse face à_ _sa fianc_ _é._

 _ **-On en reparlera quand Emma demandera ta main.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Si tu veux cousin, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi cela ? Je veux dire tu es dans ta derniè**_ _ **re ann**_ _ **ée d'enseignement et les Elfes peuvent se marier à partir de 16 ans. Donc logiquement, elle pourrait faire sa demande n'importe quand, et là je pourrai me moquer de toi aussi.**_

 _ **-Pour le moment trouvons les ailes de Maitre Maléfique, renfor**_ _ **ç**_ _ **ons les Sceaux de la prison du Ténébreux. Ensuite, il y a votre mariage, plus celui de Katherine et Frederick.**_

 _ **-Danny a raison, Emma pourrait te demander.**_

 _ **-Pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ma ch**_ _ **ère Elsa, il faut qu'**_ _ **elle affronte ma m**_ _ **ère et vu leurs rapports désastreux.**_

 _ **-Un point pour toi, mais elle le fera, je crois qu'il n'y a rien qu'Emma ne ferait pas pour toi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, des fois**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a me fait peur, la force de notre amour est certes magnifique, mais il peut être destructeur si on ne prend pas gard**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **-Emma a l'air plus calme depuis votre séjour sur l'île d'Henry, et toi aussi, vous prendrez les bonnes décisions, j'en suis sûre.**_

 _ **-Elsa a raison Gina, à vous deux vous sauverez l'ensemble des Royaumes, je le sais.**_

 _Leur confiance me fait chaud au cœur et on s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la Lande, qui pour le moment ne dit_ _rien. J_ _'ai hâte de voir mon Maitre sous sa forme de Dragon, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être magnifique. Je regarde Lili et souris en la voyant embêter sa mère et Aurore. Elle fait style que_ _ç_ _a ne lui fait rien, mais je sais que de voir sa mère enfin heureuse lui redonne espoir en l'avenir. Killian roucoule avec Mylah, qui ne semble pas s'en plaindre le moins du monde et je me rends compte que parmi nos compagnons il ne reste que peu de célibataire maintenant._

 _ **-Princesse, nous arrivons à un endroit assez étroit, il vaut mieux se mettre deux par deux. Ne vous perdez pas de vu surtout, le brouillard a tendance à être épais et la Lande est joueuse.**_

 _ **-Bien tout le monde, vous avez entendu Mylah, mettez vous en binôme et soyez vigilants.**_

 _ **-Gina, je vais avec Maitre Mushu devant, tu restes avec Lili.**_

 _ **-D'**_ _ **accord Emma, fai**_ _ **s attention.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi, je te la confie Lili, on se retrouve plus tard.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas Em, je prendrai soin de ta Princesse, et toi pas d'**_ _ **imprudence.**_

 _ **-Promis,**_ _ **à plus tard.**_

 _Les binômes se forment, Belle fait équipe avec son Génie et on reprend la route, Lili a son épée tiré et semble se concentrer._

 _ **-Tu ressens quelque chose de bizarre toi aussi ?**_

 _ **-Oui mes sens sont plus développés que la moyenne avec mon Dragon, il vaut mieux rester vigilant.**_

 _ **-Je le suis, tu ne m'as jamais ra**_ _ **cont**_ _ **é comment ta mère t'avait sauvé d'**_ _ **Aldebaran**_ _ **?**_

 _ **-J'avais 10 ans, j'avais réussi à m'enfuir pour lui envoyer un message lui indiquant où on se trouvait. Je savais qu'elle me cherchait désespérément, j'avais entendu mon père parler de l'école. Il comptait attaquer et la réduire en cendre pour l'atteindre, mais on lui conseilla de ne pas se mettre la Reine Cora à**_ _ **dos. Bref**_ _ **, il est parti quelques jours me laissant sous la surveillance des Gardes qui n'avaient que faire de moi. Ma mère est arrivée trois jours plus tard, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Mon père, qui venait juste de rentrer, a été**_ _ **scell**_ _ **é dans la grotte grâce à son pouvoir et ma mère m'**_ _ **a ramen**_ _ **é à l'é**_ _ **cole. Il m**_ _ **'a fallu de longs mois pour me remettre, mais grâce à son amour et sa magie j'**_ _ **ai remont**_ _ **é**_ _ **la pente. La suite**_ _ **, tu l'as connais, tu é**_ _ **tais l**_ _ **à. Le seul traumatisme qu'**_ _ **elle n**_ _ **'a pas pu guérir, c'est le fait de me transformer, cela je le dois à Emma. Comme le fait d'avoir des amis, une mission, et un but à accomplir.**_

 _ **-Emma fait ce genre de choses, avant son arrivée j'é**_ _ **tais perdu**_ _ **e aussi, elle a donné un sens à**_ _ **ma vie.**_

 _ **-Tu as donné sens à sa vie aussi, toutes les deux vous avez accompli déjà beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Lili, tu vois les autres ?**_

 _ **-(Inquiète**_ _ **te) Non, c**_ _ **'est calme d'un coup, le brouillard nous a séparé, pourtant je voyais le cheval d'Elsa il y a encore deux minutes devant nous.**_

 _ **-Illusion surement, la Lande doit s'amuser à nous tester, continuons d'**_ _ **avancer.**_

 _ **-C'est le mieux à faire, si je me transforme et survole la zone je ne verrais rien de toute fa**_ _ **ç**_ _ **on.**_

 _ **-Oui mais il**_ _ **y a un probl**_ _ **ème, il y a deux chemins devant nous et personne pour nous guider.**_

 _ **-On reste ensemble, prenons à gauche, je ressens Emma par là.**_

 _ **-Ok, espérons que les autres aillent bien.**_

 _ **-Regarde de la Lumière, cela doit être Killian ou Emma, suivons-la.**_

 _ **-C'est Light, le Génie de Killian, il a dû utiliser son vœu pour nous indiquer le chemin.**_

 _ **-Et bien heureusement car l'autre chemin nous menait droit vers un marécage. Tout le monde est là**_ _ **, Emma**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a va ?**_

 _ **-Humm oui, grâce à Killian et Light, ils ont réagit assez vite heureusement.**_

 _ **Light : Je vais vous guider jusqu'aux Ailes, je connais le chemin.**_

 _ **Maléfique : C'est encore loin ?**_

 _ **Aurore : Nous y sommes presque, le cœur de la Lande nous attend.**_

 _ **Regina**_ _ **: Alors allons-y, nous avons assez perdu de temps.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Heureusement que Killian a vite réagi tout à l'heure, je me serais laissé entrainer au loin sans rien dire. Je ne suis pas assez concentrée, dans aucune de mes autres vies cela se passe ainsi et j'ai peur de l'inconnu. J'_ _ai r_ _réussi à isoler neuf vies importantes, avec des événements majeurs. Si j'_ _arrive_ _à_ _emp_ _ê_ _cher_ _le déroulement de ces événements, je sauverais les Royaumes et Gina. Mais aussi mes compagnons, car beaucoup meurent à chaque fois._

 _ **-Tu broie du noir Love, que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **-Je crois que le Royaume de Merida va être attaqué en notre absence, j'ai peur d'avoir envoyé Neal, Katherine et Frederick vers un terrible danger. Dans plusieurs de mes autres vies le Royaume de Dun Broch tombe et cela entraine le ré**_ _ **vei**_ _ **l du Ténébreux.**_

 _ **-Henry veille au grain et Neal ainsi que les autres savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, tu ne peux pas être partout Emma.**_

 _ **-Et bien ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je pourrais faire une projection astrale et voir ce qui se passe.**_

 _ **-Tu serais vulnérable et ce n'est pas une bonne chose dans un endroit comme celui-ci.**_

 _ **-Killian a raison Princesse, la Lande pourrait vous atteindre plus facilement ainsi.**_

 _ **-Mylah, tu es d**_ _ **éjà venu jusqu'ici?**_

 _ **-J'**_ _ **ai accompagn**_ _ **é**_ _ **ma Reine**_ _ **a de nombreuse reprises, mais on finissait toujours par tomber dans un piège qui nous ramenait au palais.**_

 _ **-Light, peux-tu éclairer les alentours stp, je pense que nous sommes**_ _ **arriv**_ _ **és.**_

 _ **-En effet Maitre, il y a une puissante barrière de protection autour de cette grotte.**_

 _ **-Maitre Mushu, je pense que monter le camp ici serait le mieux, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je m'en occupe, tu devrais allée voir Maitre Maléfique pour la suite.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Killian, Light restez**_ _ **concentr**_ _ **és**_ _ **, la Lumi**_ _ **ère ne doit pas faiblir, sinon la Lande nous expulserait de cet endroit.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fait pas Love, on ne bouge pas et Mylah va me donner un coup de main.**_

 _ **-Bien, David, Elsa, Regina, Majest**_ _ **é et Maitre on va se concentrer sur la barriè**_ _ **re. Zelena, prend**_ _ **s quelques hommes et sécurise le périmètre stp.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, Lili, Robin avec moi.**_

 _ **-Quelqu'un va devoir rester ici pour maintenir la barrière ouverte une fois qu'**_ _ **on la fera c**_ _ **éder.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maitre, j'aurais du demander à Anna de venir, son pouvoir caché nous aurait bien aidé.**_

 _ **-Je vais rester Mal, la lande s'agite et j'en profiterai pour la calmer.**_

 _ **-Je vais vous aider Majesté, Lamia mon Génie contrô**_ _ **le la Terre. Associ**_ _ **é à Light ils tiendront bon le temps qu'Emma et les autres aillent chercher les Ailes de Maitre Maléfique.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée Snow, bien tout le monde en place. Belle, Daniel vous surveillez que tout se passe bien pour Killian et Snow svp. Renforcez-les si vous les voyez faiblir, Maitre Mushu va garder le camp avec les autres.**_

 _Tout le monde approuve et je respire un grand coup, je me place à côté de Regina et de David et lève les mains. Cette barrière ne sera pas facile à passer, et on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend derriè_ _re._

 _ **-Stéfan a**_ _ **utilis**_ _ **é le pouvoir des Fées pour sceller la grotte, si c'est trop dangereux on arrête tout.**_

 _ **-Maitre ne vous inquiété pas pour nous, pour la suite de la guerre il est important que vous soyez en pleine possession de vos moyens.**_

 _ **-Emma a raison Maitre, je vous ai promis de vous ramener vos ailes, il est temps.**_

 _Je souris à ma Princesse et la barrière tremble, une heure plus tard Snow et Aurore la maintienne ouverte. Je réfléchissais à qui emmener à l'intérieur, mais il semblerait que Regina ait dé_ _cid_ _é de cela. C'est donc avec David, Elsa, Daniel, Lili et Maitre Maléfique qu'on pénètre dans la grotte. Aussitôt Elsa, David et moi-même grimaçons, c'est envahit de ténèbres. Je prends la main de Regina et on avance prudemment, sauf qu'_ _on s_ _'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il se présente devant nous._

 _ **-Il y a des centaines d'œufs de dragon, comment c'est possible ?**_

 _ **-Stéfan voulait une armé**_ _ **e, il**_ _ **a du les voler au grès des anné**_ _ **es, mais n**_ _ **'avait pas le pouvoir de les faire é**_ _ **clore.**_

 _ **-Maman, mon frère aussi n'a toujours pas éclos, tu crois que c'est lié ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, Aldé**_ _ **baran**_ _ **a retardé son éclosion car il avait peur qu'il soit plus puissant que lui.**_

 _ **\- On ne peut pas les laisser dans cette grotte, David ramène-les avec Lili au camp.**_

 _ **-Ok, soyez prudent.**_

 _On continu d'avancer et on tombe enfin sur les ailes, Maitre Maléfique semble avoir mal et je comprends pourquoi en voyant qu'elles sont clouées à la grotte. Entourées d'une chaine sans doute magique,_ _ç_ _a ne va pas être simple tout_ _ç_ _a._

 _ **-Elsa et Regina vous allez vous occupez des clous, Maitre tenez-vous prête à vous transformer. Je vais m'occuper de la chaine, mais on aura peu de temps.**_

 _ **-C'est une chaine des enfers, la toucher va te bruler l'â**_ _ **me Emma.**_

 _ **-Je sais, c'est pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a que je dis qu'on aura qu'une chance.**_

 _ **-Emma,**_ _ **tu es s**_ _ **ûre de toi ?**_

 _ **-Aie confiance en moi Gina, je ne prendrais pas de risques inconsidérés non plus.**_

 _ **-J'ai confiance en toi, tout le monde en place, Maitre concentrez-v**_ _ **ous.**_

 _Quand je saisis la chaine, je grimace et ma Lumière m'entoure d'un coup, Hansel apparaît et pose ses mains sur moi pour m'aider, je sens aussi la puissance de Salomon me protéger et je récite une formule que mon oncle m'a apprise récemment. Elsa et Regina arrivent à bout des clous et notre Maitre se transforme pile au moment où la chaine cède. Je tombe limite à genou et regarde mes mains bruler en grima_ _ç_ _ant, mais souris en voyant la splendeur et la puissance de Maléfique qui pousse un puissant hurlement._

 _ **-Bon retour Maitre.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Emma on a réussi, mon Dieu tes mains.**_

 _ **-Je vais bien Gina, sortons d'ici.**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _Je regardais Emma dormir depuis un bon moment, tout s'était bien passé, Maitre Maléfique et Lili étaient partit voler ensemble, cette image je la garderai précieusement. Sans Emma tout_ _ç_ _a n'aurait pas été possible, Tink s'est occupée de ses mains avec Maitre Eva, la brulure heureusement n'était que superficielle. Je m'_ _inqui_ _ète plus pour son âme, mais elle semble briller comme avant._

 _ **-Arrête de t'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **éter comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, je vais bien.**_

 _ **-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveillé**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **-Alors reviens dans mes bras et je me rendormirais paisiblement.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu es sûre**_ _ **que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a va ?**_

 _ **-(Serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front) Je t'aime, dors maintenant, demain nous partons pour Dun Broch.**_

 _Grâce à Tink et son Génie on a pu entrer en contact avec Katherine, le Royaume de Merida subit de violentes attaque_ _. Ma m_ _ère est déjà sur place avec ses troupes, Atlantide, Rivers et les Elfes ont aussi envoyé de l'aide. Il semblerait que la guerre reprend son cour. Notre mission est de renforcer le Sceau, on les aidera après. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil et me retrouve devant la Dé_ _esse_ _Nix à nouveau._

 _ **-Gothel a invoqué la Nuit, mais tu peux avec mon aide la lever. Pour cela, il va falloir te séparer de ta Princesse, elle est bien trop lumineuse pour cette mission.**_

 _ **-Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, la Magie Noire**_ _ **de ma m**_ _ **ère me permet de contrôler les ténèbres si je le veux, mais il y a toujours un prix.**_

 _ **-Comme toute magie, ton sang fera l'affaire.**_

 _ **-Emma n'acceptera jamais.**_

 _ **-Ne lui dis- pas, si la nuit persiste sur le Royaume de Dun Broch le Sceau cédera avant que vous ne puissiez le renforcer.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi vous m'aidez autant ?**_

 _ **-Tu es une fille de la nuit, que tu le veuilles ou non et je protège mes enfants.**_

 _Le soleil se lève quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, Emma dort encore paisiblement, je n'ai pas bougé de ses bras. Il semblerait que cette fois-_ _ci, c_ _'est à mon tour d'agir. Nix a raison, Emma est bien trop lumineuse pour accomplir cela. Je me lève doucement et embrasse le front de mon amour tendrement._

 _ **-Utiliser ce pouvoir te rapproche de moi, tu finiras par accepter ton destin.**_

 _ **-Tu perds ton temps Nimué, je préfère mourir que de servir le Ténébreux.**_

 _ **-Nous verrons cela Princesse, Gothel n'est pas notre seule alliée.**_

 _Ma m_ _ère, évidement que_ _ç_ _a doit être compliquée pour elle de résister aux ténèbres avec la nuit. Je trouve Henry sur mon chemin et il ralentit son pas._

 _ **-Emma ne va pas être contente, mais je pense que tu as pris la bonne dé**_ _ **cision.**_

 _ **-Ne lis pas mes pensées stp, est-ce que tout est prêt pour notre départ ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Maitre Maléfique va rester ici. Elle cherche un moyen de réveiller les Dragons, Aurore pourra l'aider.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, Lili devrait rester aussi.**_

 _ **-Lili ne laissera pas partir Emma sans elle et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) En effet, Mulan, Ruby et Merida râlent encore qu'on les a laissés derriè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **-Tout comme tes Gardiens, Zelena est partit rejoindre ta mère, elle va la surveiller.**_

 _ **-Bien, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de certaine personne pour lever la Nuit,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a ira sans nous ?**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on fera avec. Qui prends-tu avec toi ?**_

 _ **-Graham, Felix, Ellea, Peter, Tink, Katherine et Robin.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je te suggère de les prévenir alors, je vais t'ouvrir un portail avant le réveil d'**_ _ **Emma.**_

 _ **-Elle va m'en vouloir.**_

 _ **-Elle comprendra, je vais tout pré**_ _ **parer, va**_ _ **s chercher tout le monde.**_

 _Je souffle et part rassembler tout le monde, Felix et Peter arrivent en dernier, Peter me regarde mais ne dit pas un mot. Il est vrai que je l'évite comme la peste depuis qu'il nous a rejoins, le solliciter d'un coup doit lui sembler bizarre._

 _ **-Vous avez tous une part d'ombre en vous, c'est pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a que vous êtes là. Le sortilège de la Nuit éternelle est particulièrement dur à lever, restez**_ _ **concentr**_ _ **é et ne briser sous aucun prétexte le pentacle.**_

 _ **-Si tout le monde est prêt je vous ouvre le portail.**_

 _Je fais signe à_ _Henry que c_ _'est bon et Emma arrive, je grimace mais elle se contente de m'embrasser tendrement et de me serrer dans ses bras._

 _ **-Ne pars plus jamais sans me dire au revoir Gina.**_

 _ **\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'**_ _ **inqui**_ _ **éter.**_

 _ **-Soyez prudent, Peter si l'envie te prend de nous trahir à nouveau, pense bien que cette fois-ci je n'aurais aucune pitié envers toi ou ton Royaume.**_

 _Elle s'écarte et Ruby arrive en trainant les pieds et râ_ _lant, Emma_ _a du lui demander de nous accompagner. J'aurais préférée qu'elle garde tous ses Gardiens mais je sais que_ _ç_ _a la rassure alors je ne dis rien et passe le portail. Je frisonne en voyant les ténèbres partout autour de nous et je trace le pentacle rapidement. Nous sommes en pleine forêt, Henry nous a mis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la bataille mais_ _ç_ _a va être dur quand mê_ _me._

 _ **-Princesse, il y a des ogres pas loin, ma lame ré**_ _ **agit.**_

 _ **\- Je sais Felix. Une fois que nous sommes dans le cercle, on ne doit pas bouger, Graham et Felix vous nous protégerez d'une éventuelle attaque, les autres mettez-vous en place. Peter invoque ton armé**_ _ **e de scorpion**_ _ **s,**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a les dissuadera d'approcher aussi.**_

 _ **-Comme tu veux, mais je te préviens je serais moins puissant en faisant**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **-Ruby est là, elle sera suffisante pour palier à cela.**_

 _ **-Je préfère**_ _ **que tu demande**_ _ **s à Katherine de participer au Cercle, Emma ne me pardonnerait jamais si il t'**_ _ **arriv**_ _ **ait quelque chose. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je serais plus efficace dehors, je vais invoquer la meute.**_

 _ **-Trè**_ _ **s bien, Kat**_ _ **, prends sa place, je commence l'invocation. Au Déesse de la nuit, entends mon appel, toi qui commandes...**_

 _Je récite ma formule, les autres la reprennent et le cercle s'enflamme, le plus dur commence. Je souris en pensant que j'ai sous estimé_ _Emma, elle_ _a bien accepté la chose finalement, j'aurais du lui faire plus confiance._

 **POV Gothel :**

 _Ils commencent tous à me fatiguer, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter Regina. Mon Seigneur ne me pardonnerait pas un autre échec. Il serait plus facile de les tuer, mais le Ténébreux a des projets pour Regina, par contre ses compagnons. Emma serait affectée par la perte de l'un d'eux aussi._

 _ **-Gidéon, tu vas avec les orcs arrê**_ _ **ter Regina, rapporte**_ _ **-moi la tête de ses compagnons ?**_

 _ **-Et la Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Arrête-là mais ne la tue pas.**_

 _ **-L'elfe est arrivée au Sceau, vous comptez faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Frappez là où ça fait mal, ordonne aux soldats de détruire les villages et de bruler la forêt. Elle ne pourra pas rester insensible à ce spectacle et sera moins concentrée sur le renforcement du Sceau.**_

 _ **-Le fils du Magicien l'**_ _ **accompagne.**_

 _ **-J'**_ _ **ai pr**_ _ **évu quelque chose pour Henry, vas et ne me d**_ _ **éçois pas.**_

 _Il dispara_ _ît et je m'entaille la main, mon sang coule et je me concentre, Dun Broch tombera, j'en fais le serment. Une gorgone apparaît et je souris, bien les ténèbres ont répondu._

 _ **-Tue l'Elfe nommé David, remplie ta mission et tu seras ré**_ _ **compens**_ _ **é.**_

 _ **-Les autres ?**_

 _ **-Fais ce que tu veux d'eux mais tue l'**_ _ **Elfe.**_

 _Mon sang continu à couler par terre et des Loups Garous apparaissent, Henry va ê_ _tre occup_ _é. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour retrouver Emma si vite. Mon Seigneur l'avais pourtant bannis et enfermer dans un corps d'enfant._

 _ **-Tu commences à manquer d'alliés.**_

 _ **\- Que veux-tu Cruella ?**_

 _ **-Une alliance, nous serons plus forte ensemble.**_

 _ **-Je suis bien assez puissante comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, tu n'as rien qui m'intéresse.**_

 _ **\- Crois-tu**_ _ **? J'**_ _ **ai le caduc**_ _ **ée d'Hermè**_ _ **s en ma possession.**_

 _ **-Comment as-tu fait ?**_

 _ **-Tu es dispos**_ _ **ée à m'entendre maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- Que veux-tu en échange ?**_

 _ **-C'est simple, je veux ce Royaume.**_

 _ **-J'**_ _ **ignorais qu**_ _ **'ê**_ _ **tre Reine t**_ _ **'intéressais ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas le cas, mais ton Seigneur compte tout détruire, je m'assure juste une place au soleil.**_

 _ **-Dan Bruch contre le Caducée ?**_

 _ **-Oui, marché**_ _ **conclus**_ _ **?**_

 _ **-Bien, mais tes chiens participent à la bataille, donne-moi le Caducée maintenant.**_

 _Elle me tend le bâton et je souris, il a le pouvoir d'ouvrir le voile entre les mondes si on se concentre bien. Il ouvre des portails aussi, n'_ _importe où_ _en ignorant les barrières, il est temps d'aller chercher mon moyen de pression. Cruella s'en va en souriant et je passe le portail, je déteste le Royaume des Elfes, tout est si paisible._

 _ **-Bonjour mon petit, tu te souviens de moi ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Comment êtes-vous rentré ici ?**_

 _ **-Je vois que tu dors sur un pentacle de protection, je ne peux pas te toucher, mais je vais te donner le choix. Ou tu me suis ou je tue tout le monde dans ce palais.**_

 _ **-(Pensé**_ _ **) Ma s**_ _ **œur va vous arrêter.**_

 _ **-Ta sœur est occupée, alors ta dé**_ _ **cision**_ _ **?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je préfère mourir que de vous suivre et de faire du mal à**_ _ **Emma.**_

 _ **-Comme tu voudras, regarde ton peuple périr alors.**_

 _ **-Angel, ne bouge pas.**_

 _ **-Tiens Aenrendir, crois-tu que tu fais le poids face à moi ?**_

 _ **-Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas seule, Galadriel ramè**_ _ **ne Angel pr**_ _ **és d'**_ _ **Emma et prot**_ _ **ège le château, à nous deux sorciè**_ _ **re.**_

 _Je n'avais pas prévus qu'_ _un G_ _énie interfère,_ _ç_ _a a compliqué les choses, mais le résultat est là. Je retire mon poignard du cœur de ce maudit Roi et retraverse le portail en sens inverse. J'aurais aimé ré_ _cup_ _érer le petit, mais de toute évidence il est définitivement perdu, tans pis nous ferons sans. Quand je reviens, le jour se lève, ce qui veut dire que Gidéon a é_ _chou_ _é. Ce dernier d'ailleurs rentre dans ma tente, grièvement blessé mais en trainant le corps d'un des compagnons._

 _ **-Graham, cet idiot, s'est sacrifié pour sauver Regina je suppose ?**_

 _ **-Pas exactement, je n'ai presque pas pu approcher la Princesse. Elle était bien garder, mais Peter, me voyant, la pousser vers moi. Vu que j'étais blessé et que le sort de la nuit a été levé, j'**_ _ **ai pr**_ _ **éféré rentrer avec lui.**_

 _ **-Il est mort ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je lui ai**_ _ **arrach**_ _ **é le cœur. C'est la Princesse qui m'a mise dans cet état, les autres sont bien amochés aussi.**_

 _ **-Peter est avec nous ou il a juste eu peur de toi ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore, un peu des deux je suppose.**_

 _ **-Bien, fais en sorte que nos ennemis voient ce qui arrive quand on nous défie, exhibe le corps de ce minable et vas te reposer. Pour ma part, j'**_ _ **ai tu**_ _ **é le Roi des Elfes, le Seigneur sera content.**_

 _ **-Vous allez lui parler ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il m'attend, des nouvelles de la Gorgone ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore, mais la destruction du Royaume avance bien.**_

 _ **-Parfait, Cruella, cette idiote, va régner sur une Terre désolée.**_

 _Il rigole et charge le corps de Graham sur son dos, un de moins. Alors Princesse, comprends-tu que tu ne gagneras pas ?_

 _ **-Gothel mon enfant je ne suis pas satisfait, le Sceau qui me retient se renforce, tu devais t'occuper de cela.**_

 _ **-Seigneur**_ _ **, le Royaume est sur le point de tomber et j'**_ _ **ai tu**_ _ **é**_ _ **le Roi des Elfes**_ _ **? Un des compagnons de Regina et Emma est tombé et d'autres suivront bientôt, j'ai besoin de plus de temps.**_

 _ **-L'enfant ?**_

 _ **-Il est perdu Seigneur, totalement dévoué à sa sœur, il ne reviendra pas vers nous.**_

 _ **-Sers toi de Cruella pour mettre à genou ce Royaume, ne me d**_ _ **éç**_ _ **ois pas mon enfant et rappelle-toi, tu ne touches pas à**_ _ **Regina, elle m**_ _ **'**_ _ **appartient.**_

 _ **-Oui Seigneur, pour Emma ?**_

 _ **-Il te reste peu de temps pour t'**_ _ **en d**_ _ **ébarrasser, une fois son enseignement fini, tu ne pourras plus rien faire contre elle.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe Seigneur.**_

 _ **-Sers-toi plus de Gidéon, il est là pour**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre.**_

 _Sa voix s'é_ _tein_ _t et je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement, la mort du Roi et de Graham m'a évité le pire. Mais tout reste à faire, il est temps de donner le coup final._

 _ **POV Emma :**_

 _ **-Ils sont en train de bruler la forêt, le jour se lè**_ _ **ve, Regina**_ _ **a ré**_ _ **ussi.**_

 _ **-Oui, mais on a un autre problème, ce sont des Loups Garous, ne vous faites pas toucher où vous deviendrez l'un d'eux.**_

 _ **-Super, Henry tu peux t'en occuper avec quelques hommes. Je ne peux pas laisser la forêt bruler et les villages se faire détruire comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **-Laisse-moi Daniel, Killian, Mylah et Frederick et prends les autres.**_

 _ **-Très bien, sois prudent et n'hésites pas à nous appeler en cas de besoin.**_

 _ **-Emma, je vais me transformer, fais-moi signe quand tu veux que j'intervienne.**_

 _ **-Ok, bonne idée Lili. Hansel, dis à tes frère et sœurs de limiter les dégâts dans le Royaume stp.**_

 _ **-On s'en occupe Maitre, je dois vous avertir que le groupe de votre Princesse a subit une violente attaque, l'un des vôtres est tombé.**_

 _ **-(Triste) Qui ?**_

 _ **-Graham, votre Princesse a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs suite à son décès et détruit tout sur son passage, j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille intervenir.**_

 _ **-David, tu prend**_ _ **s le commandement, je dois allée voir Regina.**_

 _Mon cousin me fait signe qu'il a compris mais au moment où je pars, Galadriel le Génie de mon oncle apparaît avec mon frère dans les bras._

 _ **-Je suis désolée Maitre, votre oncle est tombé**_ _ **. Il m**_ _ **'a ordonné de vous ramener Angel et de protéger le château.**_

 _ **-Angel, ça va ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé et pleurs) C'est ma faute, Gothel m'a ordonné de la suivre, il est mort car j'ai refusé.**_

 _Je serre mon petit frère dans mes bras et regarde David qui a le regard grave, il vient de devenir Roi. J'appelle Lili et lui confie mon frère, elle va le mettre à l'abri au près des autres Maitres et de la Reine Cora. Un portail s'ouvre et reconnaissant Tink je ne réfléchis pas et fonce dedans, Ruby et Felix sont touchés, les autres ont l'air d'aller à peu près bien. Un peu trop bien même pour Peter, qui applaudit à chaque fois que Regina détruit quelque chose._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **-On a été attaqué par des Orcs, beaucoup d'Orcs. Mais on tenait bon et le sort de la nuit se levait, quand un ennemi est apparu. Peter a paniqué et a rompu la ligne, Graham était à découvert.**_

 _ **-O**_ _ **ù**_ _ **est son corps ?**_

 _ **-L'ennemi l'a emmené, on ne pouvait pas le toucher Emma, nos sors rebondissaient sur lui. Nos épées le traversaient sans rien lui faire, il n'**_ _ **y a que Regina qui**_ _ **a réussi à l'arrêter mais depuis elle est dans cette état.**_

 _ **-Je vois, la rage de sang s'est éveillée en elle. Je vais l'**_ _ **endormir, ram**_ _ **ène la près de sa mère et Zelena, elles seront quoi faire. Ruby, Felix, Kat vous rentrez avec elle, vous avez besoin de soin.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé Princesse, j'aurai du mieux surveiller Peter.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ta faute Felix, Peter est sous ma responsabilité.**_

 _ **-Emma, et nous ?**_

 _ **-Ellea, Robin vous effacez le pentacle et Tink vous ramènera au camp.**_

 _ **-Tu vas faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je vais chercher Graham, je reviens au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule Em.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas seule Rub, GENIES entendez mon appel !**_

 _Tous les Génies qui m'ont prêté allégeance m'entourent et je m'_ _avance vers Regina. Elle_ _a les yeux complètement noir mais s'arrête quand elle me voit, les ténèbres n'ont pas encore pris totalement possession d'_ _elle._

 _ **-Entend ma voix Princesse, reviens vers la Lumiè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **-Emma...**_

 _Elle s'effondre dans mes bras et je la confie à_ _Tink apr_ _ès lui avoir embrassé le front tendrement. Je me dirige ensuite vers Peter qui prend une position de combat me faisant sourire._

 _ **-Gidéon est un monstre, on serait tous mort si je n'avais pas fait**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a.**_

 _ **-Tu as donc préférer sacrifier l'un des nôtres ?**_

 _ **-Il vaut mieux un mort que tous, la situation était désespérée, j'ai agit au mieux.**_

 _ **-Tu as agit pour sauver ta peau et Graham en à payer le prix. C'est la dernière fois que tu nous trahis, dès ce soir tu seras enfermé, sans espoir de sortir un jour. Hansel envoie le sous bonne garde à**_ _ **la Reine Cora.**_

 _ **-Je peux vous aider avec Gidéon, je le connais bien.**_

 _ **-Cela ne m'intéresse plus, tu as eu trop de chance de te racheter et chacune d'elle tu les as**_ _ **pi**_ _ **étiné**_ _ **. Si tu**_ _ **es encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est uniquement car je n'**_ _ **ai qu**_ _ **'une parole et que je l'ai promis à ton pè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **-Tu aurais préféré que je laisse ce monstre toucher**_ _ **Regina**_ _ **?**_

 _ **-Emmenez**_ _ **-**_ _ **le, G**_ _ **énies créés une**_ _ **barri**_ _ **ère autour de moi et rejoignez vos Maitres respectifs.**_

 _C'est donc seul que je m'avance vers le camp ennemi, voir le corps de Graham exposé,_ _ç_ _a me fait serrer les dents de colè_ _re. Ma lumi_ _ère m'entoure d'un coup, et les Fées envoient valser qui ose s'approcher de moi._

 _ **\- GOTHEL**_ _ **, rends-moi le corps de notre ami ou je dé**_ _ **truis ton arm**_ _ **é**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **-Emma quel plaisir de te revoir, le spectacle ne te plait pas, tu sais que d'autre suivront, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je ne répéterai pas ma demande, rends-moi Graham, maintenant.**_

 _ **-Prends-le, j'aurai d'autres jouets bientôt à commencer par ton cher cousin.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais éviter de me mettre encore plus en colère Gothel, tu ignores de quoi je suis capable.**_

 _ **-Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu agis peu. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, à la fin je serai au côté du Ténébreux pour te voir ramper devant lui.**_

 _ **-C'est toi qui rampe devant lui, ne confonds pas les choses.**_

 _Un rayon de pure_ _Lumi_ _ère la vise et je la vois courir se mettre à l'abri derrière ses hommes, espèce de lâche. Je ré_ _cup_ _ère doucement le corps de notre ami et le confie à Hansel. Je disparais et apparait pile au moment où David affronte une Gorgone. Je laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir et l'_ _incendie s_ _'é_ _tein_ _t, je lance en même temps que David mon épée et la créature s'_ _effondre._

 _ **-On doit rentrer au camp.**_

 **POV Regina** **:**

 _ **-Doucement ma fille, tu as besoin de repos.**_

 _ **-Mè**_ _ **re, que se passe**_ _ **-t-**_ _ **il, o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **suis-je ?**_

 _ **-Au camp, Tink t'**_ _ **a ramen**_ _ **é il y a deux jours. Utiliser la rage de sang sans la maitriser est dangereux, les ténèbres auraient pu t'envahir complètement, sans Emma pour te ramener.**_

 _ **-Elle va bien et les autres ?**_

 _ **-La plupart se repose encore, la bataille est finie. Emma n'a pas apprécié la mise en scène de Gothel avec Graham. Leurs troupes se sont retirées et on a capturé une certaine Cruella qui tentait de s'emparer du palais.**_

 _ **-Alors Graham est vraiment mort, j'**_ _ **ai**_ _ **é**_ _ **chou**_ _ **é à protéger l'un des nô**_ _ **tres.**_

 _ **-C'est à eux de te protéger et non l'**_ _ **inverse, Graham sera enterr**_ _ **é avec les honneurs.**_

 _ **-Cela ne le ramènera pas, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ses parents au juste ?**_

 _ **-Qu'il a accomplit son devoir, mange un peu maintenant, tu dois reprendre des forces, de nombreuses choses restent à faire avant notre départ pour le Royaume des Elfes. Ton ami David va être couronné Roi, Aenrendir est tombé en protégeant Angel de Gothel.**_

 _ **-Non, mais comment a-t-elle pu traverser la barrière ? Et Angel il va bien, il est o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **?**_

 _ **\- Avec Emma, calme-toi. Gothel possède le Caducée d'Hermès, Gold sait comment le contrer, il est en train d'installer de nouvelles barrières sur tous les Royaumes de la coalition.**_

 _ **-D'accord, et les parents de Merida ?**_

 _ **-Ils vont bien, le Roi est sérieusement touché mais il est en vie.**_

 _ **-Mère, j'ai combattu un démon je crois, il a fallut que je déclenche la rage de sang pour pouvoir le toucher.**_

 _ **-Gidé**_ _ **on, Emma**_ _ **a fait enfermer Peter et nous avons discuté**_ _ **, il m**_ _ **'a dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour le contrer la prochaine fois qu'il viendra.**_

 _ **-Peter mérite la mort, ce traitre n'est qu'**_ _ **un l**_ _ **â**_ _ **che.**_

 _ **-En effet mais tu as choisi de le prendre avec toi tout de mê**_ _ **me.**_

 _ **-Je sais mè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **-Je t'ai appris à mieux réfléchir que cela, Emma te ramolli ma fille.**_

 _ **-Cela n'arrivera plus, je serais sans pitié**_ _ **dor**_ _ **énavant, je ne perdrais plus personne.**_

 _ **-Gina, tu es enfin réveillée, mère on vous demande au conseil de guerre**_

 _ **-J'y vais Zelena, tiens donc compagnie à ta sœur.**_

 _Notre mère s'en va et après une é_ _treinte r_ _éconfortante je laisse Zelena m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir vu Emma à mon ré_ _veil,_ _ç_ _a ne lui ressemble pas de me laisser seule ainsi._

 _ **-Jure moi que tu n'utiliseras plus jamais ce sort, Sist.**_

 _ **-Zeli, j'étais obligée.**_

 _ **-Non, les ténèbres t'ont fait croire que tu n'avais pas le choix, mais on a toujours le choix.**_

 _ **-On serait surement tous mort si je n'avais pas arrêté ce démon.**_

 _ **-Tu as laissé**_ _ **la col**_ _ **ère gagner, tu sais que ce n'est jamais bon.**_

 _ **-Je sais, o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **est Emma ?**_

 _ **-Elle est au Royaumes des Elfes avec David, Snow et Angel. Le haut conseil des Elfes l'a convoqué, ils refusent la succession de David.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, Emma ne peut pas encore diriger son peuple et ils le savent.**_

 _ **-Ils refusent car il est lié à**_ _ **une mortelle.**_

 _ **-Snow, je vois et sa mère ne dit rien ?**_

 _ **-Elle est accablée par le chagrin, le corps de Graham a été transporté là-bas aussi.**_

 _ **-Connaissant Emma, elle risque de perdre patience et de les envoyer valser.**_

 _ **-Il y a des risques, la politique et la diplomatie n'est pas son point fort.**_

 _ **-Des nouvelles de Maitre Maléfique ?**_

 _ **-Pas pour le moment mais Maitre Gold est au Royaume des Fées pour mettre la nouvelle barriè**_ _ **re.**_

 _ **-Très bien, aide-moi à me lever, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.**_

 _ **-Tu n'iras nulle part, tant que tu ne m'auras pas juré de bannir ce sort.**_

 _ **-Je te le jure, de toute fa**_ _ **ç**_ _ **on, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir revenir à nouveau si je le fais.**_

 _ **-Bien, finis-**_ _ **ton repas.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas faim Zeli.**_

 _ **-Mange quand même, tu dois prendre des forces, les sorts de guérison de Maitre Whale ne font pas tout.**_

 _ **-Comment était Emma quand tu l'as vu ?**_

 _ **-Epuisée, triste et inquiète pour toi.**_

 _ **-Felix et Ruby ont étaient grièvement blessée aussi, comment ils vont ?**_

 _ **-Anna et Tink s**_ _ **'occupent d'eux, ils se reposent à l'infirmerie, comme beaucoup d'autres de nos compagnons.**_

 _ **-Alors on va commencer par là, je n'ai que trop dormis.**_

 _ **-Henry parcours le Royaume avec Lili pour aider au mieux avant notre départ.**_

 _ **-Bien, je veux également voir Peter.**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Je ne vais pas le tuer.**_

 _ **-Non Gina, tu ne peux pas le voir, mère l'a interrogé, il est dans un piteuse état. Elle a interdit qu'on le soigne, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le vois pour le moment.**_

 _ **-J'irais quand même et envoi Tink le soigner, le minimum, il mérite de souffrir ce lâ**_ _ **che.**_

 _ **-Stp ne parle pas comme**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, on croirait entendre mère, ne laisse pas la colère guider tes actions.**_

 _ **-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que la perte de Graham est vraiment dure, il était un grand ami et je l'ai aimé.**_

 _ **-Je sais, viens allons à l'infirmerie.**_

 _Après avoir salué tous mes compagnons je rejoins la cellule de Peter, il e_ _st recroquevill_ _é sur lui-mê_ _me et Tink sor_ _t._

 _ **-Je n'approuve pas ce genre de choses Gina, même si vous refusez de l'admettre on est en vie grâce à sa lâ**_ _ **chet**_ _ **é.**_

 _ **-On ne le saura jamais**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a, je n'approuve pas la torture aussi et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Je vais lui chercher à manger, il n'a rien avalé depuis deux jours.**_

 _ **-D'**_ _ **accord, merci Tink.**_

 _ **-Tu es venu me narguer Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Je vais te poser une question, mens-moi et je te coupe la langue, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que tu as fait exprè**_ _ **s de sacrifi**_ _ **é Graham pour nous sauver ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Gidéon nous aurait tous tués, je ne vous ai pas trahis.**_

 _ **-Tu vas être transféré à l'é**_ _ **cole, c**_ _ **'était une erreur de te laisser libre de tes mouvements.**_

 _ **-Tu peux aussi dire merci.**_

 _ **-Tu es juste l**_ _ **â**_ _ **che Peter, tu n**_ _ **'as surement envisager aucune autre solution avant de sacrifié**_ _ **Graham et c**_ _ **'est cela que je ne peux pardonner. Il va te falloir te décider une bonne fois pour toute dans quel camp tu veux te battre.**_

 _ **-Le mien.**_

 _ **-Alors tu vas être bien seul, car il y a peu de chance que tu sortes de prison un jour, adieu Peter.**_

 _ **-Tu reviendras me chercher, je le sais.**_

 _ **-Ton père sera avertit, viens Zeli j'en ai finis avec ce minable.**_

 _Je sors de la cellule et respire un grand coup, maintenant il me faut aller calmer Emma avant qu'elle ne massacre tout le haut conseil des Elfes, je peux sentir d'_ _ici son agacement._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :** Juste une question de pouvoir

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je regardais Emma alors que les flammes consumaient les corps de son oncle et de notre ami. Mon amour restait bien droite, seulement son cœur lui, hurlait. La Reine des Elfes avait repris un peu ses esprits, mais le Haut Conseil était toujours contre David. Emma commençait à perdre patience et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide pour régler la situation. D'autant que David n'a pas encore fini son enseignement, si Emma doit se passer de son cousin aussi, je souffle et essaie de réfléchir à une solution._

 _ **-Elle ira bien, elle est forte.**_

 _ **-Au bout d'un moment même les plus forts tombent Zeli.**_

 _ **-Alors tu seras là, on sera tous là pour la relever. Comment tu vas toi, je sais que Graham comptait encore énormément pour toi.**_

 _ **-C'était un grand ami, sa perte laisse un vide immense dans mon cœur.**_

 _ **-Le petit s'en veut beaucoup, tu devrais lui parler.**_

 _ **-Angel ira bien, il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Si Gothel l'avait récupéré, je ne pense pas qu'Emma l'aurait supporté.**_

 _ **-Mère parle avec le Haut Conseil, elle essaie de leur faire entendre raison, elle y arrivera.**_

 _ **-Le père de Peter a été averti ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il est à l'école, il nous attend.**_

 _ **-Bien, Henry a préparé une équipe pour aller renforcer le Sceau et une fois que les problèmes de succession seront réglés, on pourra enfin rentrer chez nous.**_

 _ **-Qui part ?**_

 _ **-Elsa, Daniel, Toi, Robin, Ellea, Henry, David, Snow, Emma et moi. Maitre Mushu et Maitre Eva viennent également. Des nouvelles de Maitre Gold ?**_

 _ **-Il a fini d'installer les barrières, normalement même avec le caducée d'Hermès, Gothel sera bloquée.**_

 _ **-Une bonne chose de faite, la réunion va commencer, tu viens ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne va pas chercher Emma ?**_

 _ **-Non, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, elle viendra plus tard.**_

 _ **-Je te suis, espérons que mère ait réussi à débloquer la situation.**_

 _ **-Les Elfes sont vraiment incroyables de faire autant de problèmes avec tout ce qui est en jeu ?**_

 _ **-C'est une question de pouvoir ma fille, installez vous le Haut Conseil va arriver et ça ne va pas être simple. Gladys va nous soutenir et j'ai réussi à parler à quelques conseillers.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, merci mère.**_

 _David rentre avec sa mère et Snow, pas de traces d'Emma, au fond je crois que c'est mieux. Henry s'installe à côté de moi et le Conseil arrive. C'est parti, réglons ça une bonne fois pour toute._

 _ **-Je suis le Haut Conseiller Gawendil, je présiderai cette réunion. Nous sommes réunis ici pour statuer sur la succession de notre chère Roi Aenrendir et sur les droits à la succession du Prince Lomion.**_

 _ **-C'était la volonté de votre Roi que son fils prenne un jour la tête du Royaume, en attendant que la Reine légitime Elenna soit disponible.**_

 _ **-J'entends bien Majesté, mais le fait qu'il soit lié à une mortelle, complique les choses.**_

 _ **-Votre Reine est liée à ma fille également, dans tout les cas on en revient au même problème. On ne peut pas délier des âmes sœurs, ça va à l'encontre des lois de la Magie et je sais les Elfes respectueux des lois.**_

 _ **-Certes, seulement notre Prince est encore jeune, il se peut qu'il change d'avis.**_

 _ **-Je vous prie de ne pas parler en mon nom conseiller, vous savez bien que le lien d'âmes sœurs ne peut être fausser. Nous avons subi tous vos tests et tous ont certifié que la Princesse Snow est ma destinée. Si vous persistez à vouloir nous séparer, j'abdiquerai et vous vous retrouverez sans Roi.**_

 _ **-Calme toi mon fils s'il te plait, ce n'est pas la solution.**_

 _ **-Je n'abandonnerai pas Snow mère, ni Emma et sa quête. Je veux bien faire mon devoir, mais en aucun cas il passera avant ma famille.**_

 _ **-Vous avez le cœur trop tendre mon Prince, un Roi se doit d'être inébranlable.**_

 _ **-Il me semble que le Prince vient de l'être en vous exposant ce qu'il désire.**_

 _ **-Princesse Regina, vous parlez au nom de la Sauveuse ?**_

 _ **-Je parle en mon nom, Emma vous a déjà expliqué son point de vue. Il me semble que lorsque un Elfe choisit une mortelle, il peut partager son immortalité avec celle-ci, alors où est le problème ?**_

 _ **-Nous sommes trop peu d'Elfes, notre sang doit rester pur.**_

 _ **(Portes qui s'ouvrent)**_

 _ **-Vous êtes tous en vie, car mon père s'est sacrifié. Mon oncle s'est lui aussi sacrifié pour protéger ce Royaume d'un mal que vous semblez avoir oublié. Mon cousin montera sur le trône des Elfes à la fin de son enseignement magique à l'école des Clans. Il épousera son âme sœur la Princesse Snow qui accepte de régner à ses coté en abandonnant son titre de Princesse Héritière du Royaume Blanc au profit de son frère le Prince Hector. En attendant ces événements, la Reine Gladys gérera le Royaume. Je suis la Princesse Elenna, descendante de Salomon et de Lancelot, fille du Roi James et de la Reine Mary. Vous me devez obéissance et respect, je suis le Cygne Blanc, sauveuse des Royaumes et ennemi du Ténébreux. Chevalier d'Atlantide et Maitre des Génies. J'ai le pouvoir de vous démettre de vos fonctions si je le désire alors je vous conseille de ne pas tester ma patience plus longtemps. J'ai été assez clair ou vous souhaitez continuer cette absurdité encore longtemps ?**_

 _Plus personne ne parle, les Conseillers semblent choquer et ma mère sourit, apparemment Emma viens de grimper en flèche dans son estime. David et le premier à s'agenouiller devant mon amour, vite suivi par Snow et la Reine Gladys. Les Conseillers s'agenouillent un par un, seul reste debout le Haut conseiller qui défie du regard Emma qui ne bouge pas._

 _ **-Continuer à ma défier Conseiller et vous le regretterez, à genoux devant votre Reine ou subissez-en les conséquences. Une dernière chose, le sang n'a pas besoin d'être pur pour que les Elfes survivent. Comme là si bien dit la Princesse Regina, un Elfe peut partager son immortalité et donc son sang avec l'être choisi. Aussi je décrète qu'à partir de ce jour les Elfes pourront s'unir à qui il le souhaite, du moment que le lien d'âmes sœurs a été prouvé. Considérez ceci comme ma première loi.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Vous n'êtes pas encore Reine et je n'ai pas à vous obéir.**_

 _ **-Conseiller Gawendil, je vous défie en combat singulier, si vous perdez vous serez banni du Royaume des Elfes pour Haute trahison. Si vous l'emportez, nous respecterons votre choix.**_

 _ **-(Colère) J'accepte le défi, au coucher du soleil, l'arbre de vie sera notre témoin.**_

 _ **-Ma Reine s'il vous plait, permettez-moi de me battre à votre place, c'est mon honneur et mon amour que vous souhaitez défendre dans ce combat.**_

 _ **-Vous voyez un inconvénient à ce que le Prince Lomion se batte à ma place, Conseiller ?**_

 _ **-Aucun, je vais prouver à tous qu'il n'est pas digne d'être notre Roi.**_

 _ **-C'est vous qui avez perdu votre dignité, mon cousin lui en est rempli. A sa place je vous aurais arraché le cœur pour avoir osé me parler ainsi.**_

 _Ma Magie déborde, Regina pose sa main sur mon bras et je respire un grand coup. Je suis fatiguée de tout cela, je relève David et pose ma main sur son cœur en récitant une vielle formule Elfique. Mon oncle me l'a enseigné, il protège son cœur de tout mauvais sort, ce Conseiller est capable du pire, je le vois dans ses yeux._

 _ **-Merci Emma, je ne te décevrai pas.**_

 _ **-Je sais, fais attention, il semble décider à te tuer.**_

 _ **-Je sais, déjà à l'époque de mon père, il causait des problèmes.**_

 _ **-Snow, viens on va aller voir Anna. Il pourrait chercher à t'atteindre pour affaiblir David avec le combat, elle va mettre une barrière de protection sur toi.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu as parlé à ma mère, c'est comme ça que tu sais que j'avais abandonné ma place de Princesse héritière ?**_

 _ **-Maitre Eva est vraiment fière de toi, tu seras parfaite pour épauler David le moment venu.**_

 _ **-Merci Emma, je te jure que je serai toujours là pour lui.**_

 _ **-Je la sais mon amie, Gina tu veux venir ou tu souhaites parler à ta mère ?**_

 _ **-Je vais discuter avec ma mère de la suite, je te retrouve plus tard.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Ok, ne t'approche pas du Haut conseil, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient manigancer.**_

 _ **-Promis, sois prudente.**_

 _Je laisse ma Princesse avec sa mère, qui incline légèrement la tête sur mon passage. Et bien, il faut que je me montre sans pitié pour avoir son respect, comme c'est bizarre._

 _ **-Salut, alors qui tu as tué ?**_

 _ **-Très drôle Ruby, j'ai mis les choses au clair, David va se battre contre un idiot au coucher du soleil.**_

 _ **-Hooo il y a du progrès, tu acceptes qu'on se batte pour toi et tout le monde est en vie, je suis impressionnée, vraiment.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Emma a été super, tu aurais vu son speech, plus personne n'a osé dire un mot par la suite et tous se sont agenouillés devant elle.**_

 _ **-Presque tous, Snow, je croyais les Elfes supérieurs, mais ils sont capables d'être aussi jaloux et méprisables que le pire des démons. Demain nous partons pour renforcer le Sceau, est ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Neal ?**_

 _ **-L'armée de Gothel s'est replié en Terre noire et n'a toujours pas bougé pour le moment. Le Roi de Dun Broch souhaite que nous revenions après avoir réglé les choses ici pour participer à un grand tournoi suivi d'un bal. Son peuple a besoin de joie après les derniers événements, tu en penses quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée Rub, ça nous fera du bien avant de reprendre les cours.**_

 _ **-Super, alors je lui envoie un message tout de suite pour lui confirmer notre présence, et David ne t'avise pas de perdre contre ce minable.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas mon intention Ruby, je compte bien te battre lors du Tournoi aussi.**_

 _ **-Dans tes rêves beau blond, Anna est là à plus tard.**_

 _Je regarde mon amie partir et Anna s'approche, elle est comme d'habitude avec Maitre Whale et Tink en train de soigner. Je souris à mon amie, je n'ai pas pris le temps de parler avec elle ces derniers temps._

 _ **-L'un de vous est blessé ?**_

 _ **-Non, j'aimerais que tu place une barrière sur Snow le temps qu'on quitte le Royaume des Elfes.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, ça ne s'est pas bien passé au Conseil ?**_

 _ **-Grâce à Emma si, mais il reste un idiot à convaincre, je dois me battre ce soir contre lui.**_

 _ **-Je vois, tu ne veux pas que je place aussi une barrière sur David ?**_

 _ **-Non, ça le gênerais pour se battre, j'ai protégé son cœur, ça devrait aller.**_

 _ **-Très bien, ne bouge pas Snow, ça ne sera pas long.**_

 _ **-Maitre Emma, permettez moi d'aider svp ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr Swen, je te remercie. Tu peux garder un œil sur Regina aussi, ça me rassurerais, ce Conseiller est vicieux.**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre, tout le monde veille sur votre Princesse de façon naturelle, mais j'ouvrirai l'œil.**_

 _ **-Tu peux dire à Galadriel de se présenter à la Reine Gladys, j'aimerais qu'elle veille sur elle à partir d'aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre, je lui passerai le message, voilà nous avons fini, personne ne pourra atteindre la Princesse Snow avec cette barrière.**_

 _Le Génie d'Anna disparaît et David et Snow repartent pour se préparer, je reste avec Anna qui me montre l'extérieur où je la suis volontier._

 _ **-Tout va bien mon amie ?**_

 _ **-Je pense, je n'aime pas utiliser mes titres de cette façon, me mettre en avant comme ça n'est pas dans mon caractère.**_

 _ **-J'aurais voulu voir ça, tu n'as fait qu'énoncer la vérité, tu es toutes ces choses, mais tu es aussi Emma.**_

 _ **-Tu as des nouvelles de Sarah et des petits ?**_

 _ **-Tout le monde va bien, ils ont tous hâtent de te revoir.**_

 _ **-Le Roi de Dun Broch nous invite à un grand tournoi suivi d'un bal, on pourrait les faire venir ?**_

 _ **-C'est une merveilleuse idée, j'irai les chercher avec Tink.**_

 _ **-Super, je te laisse je vais voir Angel, il broie du noir depuis la mort de notre oncle.**_

 _ **-Tant que tu es là, il tiendra le coup, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 **POV David :**

 _Je regardais la montagne bleue en soupirant, j'ai toujours aimé vivre ici. C'est chez moi, c'est mon peuple, mais de devoir me battre car j'aime Snow me brise le moral. Sans compter la disparition de mon père, dans un an je serai Roi et vraiment ce n'est pas une chose qui donne envie. Cet idiot de Conseiller a raison sur une chose, je suis loin d'être prêt, je me dirige vers l'arbre des disparus et pose la main sur le nom de ma petite sœur qui apparaît en souriant._

 _ **-Bonjour grand frère, papa est bien arrivé, ne te fais pas de soucis. Il ne peut pas encore apparaître pour le moment, mais bientôt tu pourras lui parler.**_

 _ **\- Je comprends, j'aimerais que tu sois là, tu as toujours était plus avisé que moi.**_

 _ **-Les filles sont plus intelligentes que les garçons c'est normal.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Sans doute, cela fait trop longtemps que je fuis mon devoir.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que si tu gagnes, tu peux toujours imposer une autre personne, tu n'es pas obligé de devenir Roi si ce n'est pas ce que tu désires.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais voulu le pouvoir, mais je ferai ce qu'Emma me demande.**_

 _ **-Emma n'a pas pensé qu'il existait une autre personne possible.**_

 _ **-Elsa, en effet c'est également une Princesse Elfe mais c'est impossible. Elle va se marier avec Daniel, et elle refusera de quitter sa sœur. De plus, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'assumer qui je suis.**_

 _ **-Je suis fière de toi, mon temps est écoulé, reviens me voire plus souvent.**_

 _ **-Promis, dis à père qu'il sera fier de moi.**_

 _ **-Il l'est déjà, veille bien sur maman, au revoir mon frère.**_

 _Son image disparaît et je soupire, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, mon combat va bientôt commencer._

 _ **-Ta sœur me fait penser un peu à Angel, j'ignorais que nous pouvions faire ça ?**_

 _ **-Seulement ici sur nos terres sacrées et devant l'arbre des disparus.**_

 _ **-Tu penses que je pourrais parler à mon père un jour ?**_

 _ **-Je te montrerais comment l'invoquer, ta mère je ne pense pas que se soit possible, car c'est le Cygne qui garde son âme.**_

 _ **-J'ai eu la chance de déjà lui parler, mais j'aimerais voir mon père au moins une fois. Tu te sens prêt, j'ai entendu ce que ta sœur a dit. Si tu ne souhaites pas monter sur le trône, on demandera à Elsa et Daniel s'ils le désirent.**_

 _ **-Non, c'est à moi de le faire.**_

 _ **-Je le pense aussi, le destin d'Elsa est autre part.**_

 _ **-Humm, tu veux bien m'assister lors de mon combat ?**_

 _ **-J'en serais honorée, tu lui es largement supérieur mais je serai là pour le surveiller quand même.**_

 _ **-Je le sais, mais rien n'est joué d'avance lors d'un duel.**_

 _ **-C'est certain, tu comptes participer au tournoi dans quelle catégorie ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu souhaites m'affronter ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pourquoi pas, alors ?**_

 _ **-Joute, l'épée et le combat à plusieurs. D'ailleurs ça te dit de faire équipe avec moi, personne ne nous arrêterait.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je te mettrai une raclée à l'épée, je te laisse la joute, je suis loin d'être aussi à l'aise que toi ou Regina sur un cheval.**_

 _ **-Tu vas prendre quelle catégorie alors ?**_

 _ **-Le bâton je pense, j'aime bien cette arme.**_

 _ **-Nous sommes arrivés, il semble que tout le Royaume soit là.**_

 _Maitre Mushu a été choisi comme arbitre, il s'avance et le silence se fait immédiatement. Emma serre mon armure et me tend mon bouclier et mon épée, je repère Snow qui est avec Regina et m'avance devant mon adversaire._

 _ **-Combat à l'épée, pas de magie. Le premier qui reste à Terre plus de dix secondes a perdu.**_

 _ **-Une dernière volonté Prince ?**_

 _ **-Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimé Conseiller, je suis loin d'être faible.**_

 _Je tire Excalibur et il perd un peu son sourire, Emma sourit et le combat commence. Très vite je me rends compte qu'il fait tout pour me blesser grièvement, voire me tuer, alors que je me contente de le repousser. Emma ne dit rien, elle me fait confiance et cela me réchauffe le cœur, tout comme le regard de nos compagnons et de ma Princesse. Au bout de vingt minutes, il est clair pour tout le monde que je lui suis supérieur en tout point, je l'envoie valser sur le sol à nouveau et je le vois murmurer. J'arrête Emma et Maitre Mushu qui allaient intervenir, vu qu'il utilise la magie et Ventus apparaît près de moi._

 _ **-Gawendil, je te démets de tes fonctions de Haut Conseiller du Royaume des Elfes et te bannis de nos Terres pour Haute trahison. Ventus s'il te plait envoie le hors de nos frontières, tu as perdu, accepte-le ou subis en les conséquences.**_

 _ **-Je me vengerai, je tuerai ta Princesse, ta mère et ta Reine de pacotille… Je vous maudis vous et...**_

 _Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui enfonce Exaclibur dans le cœur jusqu'à la garde._

 _ **-Nul ne menace ma famille sans en payer le prix, adieu Gawendil puisse ton âme trouver le chemin vers Eden.**_

 _Il s'écroule et je retire mon épée de son corps, Emma arrive avec Snow et l'ensemble de nos compagnons. ils me portent en triomphe me faisant sourire._

 _ **-Vive le Prince Lomion, Hourra, Hourra !**_

 _La foule scande mon nom longtemps et quand je me présente devant le reste du conseil tous s'agenouillent devant moi._

 _ **-Vous devez obéissance à ma mère en mon absence ou celle d'Emma, Conseiller Godric vous prenez la place de Haut Conseiller, je vous laisse désigner votre remplaçant. Maintenant il est temps d'aller nous préparer pour demain, nous avons un Sceau à renforcer.**_

 _J'embrasse Snow tendrement et regarde vers l'arbre des Disparus, ma sœur et mon père sourient et je rentre au palais._

 _ **-Maitre Mushu pouvez-vous vous occuper de son corps, il ne le mérite pas mais son âme à besoin d'être délivrée pour rejoindre Eden.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe votre Altesse.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-David s'est battu avec courage, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il le tue par contre.**_

 _ **-David a certes un grand cœur, mais il est loyal envers sa famille et ses amis, il n'a pas supporté qu'il nous menace, j'aurais agi pareil.**_

 _ **-Je suis ravie que tout ça soit fini, Maitre Maléfique pense avoir une piste pour faire éclore les œufs, j'ai envoyé Lili et Felix l'aider.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne nouvelle, ils nous rejoindront au Royaume de Dun Broch ?**_

 _ **-Oui Merida y est déjà avec Katherine et Fredericks, normalement si tout va bien dans une semaine nous serons rentrés à l'école où tu pourras finir ta dernière année. Tu as pensé à ce que tu veux faire par la suite ?**_

 _ **-Je vais rester enseigner à l'école, du moins tant que tu y seras.**_

 _ **-Hooo je vais sortir avec un Maitre, beaucoup vont être jaloux.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Robin ne sera plus le seul à pouvoir se vanter de cela.**_

 _ **-Tu va prendre la place de Maitre des Ecuries je suppose ?**_

 _ **-Oui, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle est vacante, Zelena m'a devancé pour le poste des potions.**_

 _ **-Je préfère te voir sur un cheval de toute façon, j'aurai toujours droit à des cours particuliers j'espère ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) On verra si tu es sage mon Ange.**_

 _ **-J'ai invité Sarah et les enfants à assister au Tournoi et au Bal.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, je pense participer au Tir à l'Arc, à la course de chevaux et aux bâtons pour ma part.**_

 _ **-Alors comme ça Princesse, on désire m'affronter ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Peut être bien, je suis épuisée, on devrait dormir.**_

 _ **-Oui, je vais rejoindre Angel, bonne nuit ma Princesse.**_

 _Elle s'en va après un dernier baiser et je me couche, mais deux minutes plus tard elle revient avec un Angel en pleurs dans ses bras et je me lève d'un bond souple._

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon chaton, pourquoi tu pleures ?**_

 _Angel saute dans mes bras et Emma me regarde avec inquiétude, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais le petit semble inconsolable._

 _ **-Il a rêvé que tu mourais à cause de lui, il fait des cauchemars violents depuis la mort de notre oncle.**_

 _ **-Je suis là, Emma est là. On ne mourra pas chaton, je te le promets, allons calme toi.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je peux dormir avec vous, s'il vous plait ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, oublie ce mauvais rêve, on veille sur toi.**_

 _ **-Eliza je te prie d'apparaître s'il te plait ?**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Vous avez besoin de moi Maitre ?**_

 _ **\- Peux-tu faire en sorte que ses cauchemars partent ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr Maitre, ne bouge pas petit Prince, je vais m'occuper de toi.**_

 _Le Génie de Daniel est le Génie des Rêves, je n'y pensais même plus, le visage d'Angel se décrispe enfin et il finit par s'endormir sereinement._

 _ **-Tu peux nous montrer son rêve, c'est peut être un avertissement ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas Princesse, le Petit Prince n'est pas doté de la vision comme Maitre Emma.**_

 _ **-Eliza a raison Gina, je n'ai aucune envie de voir son cauchemar, allons nous coucher, tu peux disposer Eliza, je te remercie.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit Maitre, Princesse. (Disparaît)**_

 _ **-Je m'inquiète pour lui, la mort d'Aenrendir l'a beaucoup affecté.**_

 _ **-Il se sent responsable, comme pour August. Il pense qu'il apporte la mort, que c'est son côté démoniaque qui ressort malgré lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire pour le rassurer.**_

 _ **-On devrait demander à Henry, il doit savoir quoi faire pour le rassurer. Viens te coucher, demain on va devoir utiliser encore beaucoup de pouvoir pour renforcer le Sceau.**_

 _On pose toutes les deux une main sur Angel et on s'endort, le lendemain on prend la route et voyant Emma discuter avec Elsa et Daniel je me rapproche d'Henry._

 _ **-Tu viens me parler d'Angel, j'ai senti la Magie du Génie de Daniel hier soir.**_

 _ **-Il fait de violents cauchemars depuis la mort de son oncle, il pense qu'il apporte la mort. On ne sait pas comment le rassurer avec Emma.**_

 _ **-J'irai lui parler, ce n'est pas parce que son père est le Ténébreux qu'il va devenir mauvais. Regarde Gothel, ses parents étaient de puissants Magiciens qui ont passé leurs vies à aider les autres.**_

 _ **-Mais dans les autres vies d'Emma, il a mal tourné presque à chaque fois, non ?**_

 _ **-Vous l'avez retrouvé avant que son âme soit corrompue cette fois ci, je lui parlerai et calmerai ses peurs. De plus, même si il a laissé son côté obscur gagner dans les autre vies d'Emma, il n'a jamais touché à sa sœur ou toi.**_

 _ **-Tu comptes participer au Tournoi ?**_

 _ **-Peut être, j'ai une jeune femme à impressionner.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ellea te mène la vie dure ?**_

 _ **-Je suis patient, Gothel va se tenir tranquille un moment je pense, Emma et les Génies lui ont mis un sacré coup.**_

 _ **-Oui, jusqu'à son prochain mauvais coup, a-t-on tiré quelque chose de Cruella ?**_

 _ **-Elle ne sait rien des plans du Ténébreux, elle voulait juste s'assurer une place au soleil.**_

 _ **-Au lieu de ça elle ne sortira jamais des cachots du Royaume de Dun Broch.**_

 _ **-Oui, on arrive. Je vais tracer le pentacle, vous devriez vous préparer.**_

 _Je descends de cheval et me place près de mon cousin, un nuage noir s'avance vers nous et Zelena fronce les sourcils en même temps que moi. Il avance contre le vent, ce n'est pas un nuage mais des Harpies. Et il y en a beaucoup, trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence._

 _ **-Henry, Emma, on va avoir un problème.**_

 _ **-Tu peux t'en charger ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Zeli, Robin, Maitre Mushu avec moi, les autres, rester avec Emma et Henry.**_

 _ **-Gina ça ira, elles sont nombreuses, prends des soldats.**_

 _ **-D'accord, en formation de combat, protéger le cercle quoi qu'il arrive.**_

 _Gretel apparaît, comme le reste des Génies et protègent le cercle, je repousse une première Harpie facilement et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'elles semblent viser ma sœur._

 _ **-Zeli utilise ton vœu, elles te prennent pour cible, sûrement sur ordre de Gothel.**_

 _ **-Je sais. Stéllaris je souhaite avoir le pouvoir de me débarrasser de toutes ces créatures démoniaques.**_

 _ **-Accordé Maitre, à nous de jouer.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Du coin de l'œil je vois Zelena taper dans ses mains et sa magie détruire bon nombre de Harpies. Rassurée, je me concentre sur le renforcement du Sceau, quand la voix du Ténébreux m'atteint. Je serre les dents face à tant de noirceur, et David, Elsa et Henry me regardent avec inquiétude._

 _ **-Cela ne me retiendra qu'un temps et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Je serai assez forte pour vous battre quand le moment sera venu.**_

 _ **-Et si je te proposais un marché, on pourrait s'allier et cesser cette guerre inutile.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas intéressée par vos petits tours Ténébreux, vous n'avez rien qui m'intéresse.**_

 _ **-Je dispose de la voix de ton frère, je pourrais même abandonner l'idée de prendre Regina comme réceptacle une fois libéré, si tu conclu ce marché avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Regina ne cédera jamais face à vous, j'ai confiance en elle et mon frère récupérera sa voix le moment venu. Vous perdez votre temps avec moi, j'ai accepté mon destin il y a bien longtemps et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera cela.**_

 _ **-Nous verrons Sauveuse, en attendant je vais continuer à te prendre les gens que tu aimes un par un.**_

 _David et Elsa ont posé leurs mains sur moi et la voix du Ténébreux se tait enfin, je tombe à genoux et lutte contre sa Magie noire qui semble m'attaquer de toute part. Puis d'un coup ça s'arrête, je suis dans les bras de ma Princesse qui me serre contre elle de toutes ses forces, je soupire de soulagement et pose mon front contre son épaule._

 _ **-Ne l'écoute pas mon amour, regarde-moi, tout ira bien, on a réussi, la prison est scellée. Henry pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?**_

 _ **-Je vais bien Gina, des blessés avec les Harpies ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, tu saignes du nez Emma.**_

 _ **-Emma est rempli de Lumière, les ténèbres lui font plus de dégâts qu'à n'importe qui. Tu arrives à supporter grâce à ta , mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va renforcer son pouvoir.**_

 _Maitre Mushu me porte et je grimace de douleur, j'ai mal partout. Henry nous crée un portail et on atterrit à l'infirmerie où Maitre Whale nous attend. Mulan et Ruby semble inquiètes et on me pose sur un lit._

 _ **-Je vais bien les filles, où est Angel ?**_

 _ **-Il est avec Anna, ne t'en fais pas et repose toi, tu as une sale tête.**_

 _ **-Merci Rub, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _Regina arrive deux heures plus tard et se faufile dans mes bras, mon frère lui est accroché à moi et dors paisiblement._

 _ **-Ma mère est partie ramener l'armée, elle nous rejoindra pour le Tournoi, comment tu te sens ?**_

 _ **-Fatiguée, le Ténébreux m'a proposé un marché.**_

 _ **-Je sais, il fait ce genre de chose pour nous tenter et nous affaiblir, tu ne dois pas l'écouter.**_

 _ **\- Dis-moi ce que tu as vu dans la clairière ? Je sais que tu as bu à la source, je vois bien que cela te perturbe.**_

 _ **-On était tous réunis sur un pentacle, tu reposais au centre, dans mes bras. Tu étais morte Emma, le prix à payer était trop grand pour tous tes pouvoirs.**_

 _ **-Je ne te laisserai pas, ni Angel, je trouverai un moyen de payer son tribu à la Magie sans donner ma vie.**_

 _ **-Nix m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre moyen, si je...(Larmes)**_

 _ **-Non mon amour, tu sais que je préférais mourir que de te perdre, promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas, s'il te plait ?**_

 _ **-Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour te sauver Emma, tu ne peux pas me demander de te promettre ça, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi.**_

 _ **-Je préfère partir en étant aimé que vivre en t'ayant oublié, je t'en prie Gina, tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras jamais ça ?**_

 _ **-(Larmes) D'accord, je te le promets, mais toi, tu dois me promettre que tu ne mourras pas.**_

 _ **-Je te le promets, va dormir, demain je serai remise sur pied et on pourra partir.**_

 _ **-Je prefère dormir avec toi ce soir, j'ai vraiment eu peur.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je suis désolée, dors je vais bien.**_

 _Je grimace en reconnaissant la vision, je ne peux même pas souffler deux minutes. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne reconnais pas cette endroit. Je marche durant ce qui me semble une éternité avant de voir une lumière, je la suis et arrive devant une grotte._

 _ **-Bonjour mon enfant, tu sais qui je suis ?**_

 _ **-Vous êtes le Seigneur Arthur, où suis-je ?**_

 _ **-J'ai réuni assez de pouvoir pour te montrer l'endroit où j'étais retenu prisonnier, tu dois me libérer avant le réveil du Ténébreux. Le sang de mon descendant est la clé, mais aussi Excalibur. Henry t'expliquera où je me trouve, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais.**_

 _ **-C'est normal Seigneur, suis-je assez forte pour vous libérer ?**_

 _ **-Pour moi oui, finis ton année et viens me chercher.**_

 _ **-Je viendras, Seigneur où êtes-vous ?**_

 _ **-En Terre des Trolls, ils sont loyaux au Ténébreux, ça ne sera pas facile de m'atteindre.**_

 _ **-Rien n'est facile depuis le début de tout ceci Seigneur, mais je viendrai.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je t'attends et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, j'ai le moyen de le libérer de son sort.**_

 _ **-August ou Angel ?**_

 _ **-Les deux mon enfant, les deux. Vas maintenant, prends un peu de repos auprès de ta Princesse et de ta famille.**_

 _Je me réveille et m'aperçoit que le soleil est déjà bien haut, Regina a dû vouloir me laisser récupérer. Je sors de ma chambre et tombe sur Lili, qui semble ravie de me revoir vu qu'elle me saute au cou._

 _ **-Bonjour mon amie, tu es bien joyeuse ?**_

 _ **-Je le suis, viens je vais te présenter mon frère, ma mère a réussi à le faire éclore avec cinq autres Dragons.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça, je te suis.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _J'aidais Maitre Maléfique et Angel à donner à manger au bébés Dragons qu'elle avait ramenés. Le frère de Lyly est plus grand que les autres et dès qu'il voit sa sœur arriver avec Emma, il se précipite vers elle._

 _ **-Emma je te présente Ignir mon petit frère, il est encore trop jeune pour prendre forme humaine, mais il te comprend.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, bienvenue parmi nous, et les autres ?**_

 _ **-Ils sont plus jeunes qu'Ignir, ils n'ont pas encore de noms. Il est de coutume chez les Dragons que se soient eux qui le choisissent, Aurore garde un œil sur les autres mais ils ne seront pas prêts à éclore avant quelques années.**_

 _Je tente de me lever mais la Dragonne que je nourrissais attrape ma robe et se colle dans mes bras pour dormir. Emma et Angel subissent le même traitement, Ignir colle Lyly qui ne semble pas s'en plaindre et Maitre Maléfique s'occupent des deux derniers. Je regarde Emma donner le biberon à son Dragon, la voir sourire comme ça me fait chaud au cœur, Angel semble vraiment très heureux aussi._

 _ **-Ignir souhaite rester avec nous, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que je te demande d'abord.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr qu'il peut rester, c'est ton frère.**_

 _Le Dragon semble content car il lèche Emma qui prend un air dégouté avant d'éclater de rire quand il recommence plusieurs fois. Son Dragon semble ne pas apprécier qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de lui et saute sur le dos d'Ignir nous faisant rire de plus belle._

 _ **-Tink nous attends avec un portail, le Tournoi commence demain.**_

 _ **-Alors on ferait mieux de ne pas trainer, enfin si ces petits bouts se décident à nous lâcher un jour ?**_

 _ **-On peut toujours les emmener, ça évitera à Maitre Maléfique de devoir tous les gérer d'un coup.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Moi je veux rester avec Black, je peux Emma ?**_

 _ **-Black ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça, vous ne l'entendez pas ?**_

 _ **-Les premières années on n'entend la voix d'un Dragon que quand on fait partie de la même famille ou qu'il vous a choisi comme Dragonnier.**_

 _ **-Maitre cela veux dire que Black a choisi Angel ?**_

 _ **-Oui Regina, il grandira en même temps que lui. Les Dragonniers sont très rares, car il faut que le Dragon accepte de partager son pouvoir avec celui-ci.**_

 _ **-Et bien petit frère, félicitations, on dirait que tu viens de gagner un ami pour la vie.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Il peut rester avec moi alors ?**_

 _J'ai rarement vu Angel si heureux, Emma accepte et Maitre Maléfique aussi. C'est au tour de Black de sauter sur ma Princesse pour la lécher et j'éclate de rire en la voyant couvert de bave. Je claque des doigts et la voilà de nouveau propre, elle me remercie d'un regard et on rejoint Tink pour traverser le portail. Je remarque très vite que le Dragon Blanc suit Emma partout et souris. La Dragonne Bleue fait pareil avec moi, il semblerait qu'on ait la cote. Maitre Maléfique a du mal à s'en sortir avec les deux derniers et Mulan vient l'aider vu qu'elle vient de nous rejoindre. Aussitôt le bébé Dragon d'une couleur verte se calme et lèche Mulan qui semble fondre._

 _ **-Ta réputation de terrible guerrière risque d'en prendre un coup si on te voit.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je suis ravie de voir que Maitre Maléfique a réussi, les Dragons sont tellement rare. Mon père peut en invoquer un aussi, il a fait un pacte avec lui il y a longtemps.**_

 _ **-Alors tu participes à quoi durant le Tournoi ?**_

 _ **-Hoo le parcours du combattant, le Tir à l'Arc et le combat en équipe.**_

 _ **-Tu as choisi Merida je suppose comme équipière ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Heu oui, c'est elle qui m'a proposé en faite.**_

 _ **-Les filles, laisser les petits ici, ils ont besoin de beaucoup dormir encore.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je peux rester avec vous Maitre pour prendre soin d'eux ? Je peux Gina, Emma ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr Chaton, on viendra te chercher pour le repas.**_

 _On dépose nos petits amis doucement sur un coussin et on rejoint la salle de réception où les parents de Merida nous attendent pour commencer la réunion pour le Tournoi. Ma mère et l'ensemble des Maitres sont présents ce qui est plutôt rare, je suppose qu'on a tous besoin de se détendre après tout ces événements. Je suis ravie de voir aussi de vieux amis comme Alexandra, Melody ou Ursula. Je m'installe près de ma mère, Emma à ma gauche et le Roi se lève._

 _ **-Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Pour commencer, je vais vous dire les épreuves et vous me direz le nom de ceux qui souhaite y participer. Trois épreuves par personne, pour le Tir à l'arc ? Ma Fille la Princesse Merida participe évidement ?**_

 _ **-Je souhaite également participer Majesté.**_

 _ **-Très bien Princesse Regina, Emma tu souhaites rajouter des noms ?**_

 _ **-Mulan, Mylah, Robin et Ruby aimerait participer également dans nos compagnons.**_

 _ **-C'est noté, le combat par équipe ? Ma fille participe également avec Mulan, qui d'autre ?**_

 _ **-Elsa, Daniel, Zelena et Robin souhaitent participer Majesté, tout comme David et Emma.**_

 _ **-C'est noté Princesse, la Course de Chevaux ?**_

 _ **-Je participe à cette épreuve Majesté, avec Killian, Katherine et Fredericks.**_

 _ **-Très bien, pour le parcours du Combattant ?**_

 _ **-Mulan, Neal, Killian, Ruby et Snow souhaitent participer à cette épreuve.**_

 _ **-Très bien le Tournoi va être fort intéressant, pour les bâtons ?**_

 _ **-Je participe également avec Emma, Majesté, ainsi que Felix, Tink et Ellea.**_

 _ **-Bien je note, le tournoi de Joute ?**_

 _ **-David, Daniel, Lili et Killian participent Majesté.**_

 _Cela dure longtemps, tous nos compagnons ont joué le jeu et on rejoint la salle de banquet. Angel est déjà là et on mange tous avec appétit, il faut être en forme pour demain._

 **POV Merida :**

 _ **-Mère je ne souhaite pas me marier à un Prince inconnu. Je sais que notre Royaume a souffert, seulement mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un.**_

 _ **-A qui, est ce que c'est un Prince ?**_

 _ **-Non mère, je sais que cela vous déçoit mais la personne que j'aime est une Femme, une guerrière. Mulan refuse tout rapprochement car elle ne se croit pas digne de moi, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi. Si elle vous prouve sa valeur durant le Tournoi, accepteriez-vous de lui parler ?**_

 _ **-Ma fille, tout ce qu'on veut c'est ton bonheur, si cette jeune femme est digne de ton amour, nous lui parlerons.**_

 _ **-Merci père et vous mère ?**_

 _ **-C'est la fille de Maitre Mushu, c'est avec elle que tu fais équipe ?**_

 _ **-Oui mère, c'est aussi un des Gardiens d'Emma, s'il vous plait laissez lui une chance ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, nous verrons comment elle se débrouille et si je juge qu'elle est digne de te fréquenter, nous lui parlerons et lui donnerons notre accord.**_

 _ **-Merci mère, merci.**_

 _Je sors de la salle du trône limite en courant et trouve sur mon chemin Emma. Je ralentis et observe mon amie, elle a bien changé depuis son premier jour. Une lumière semble l'entourer en permanence, je me réjouis de pouvoir l'aider dans sa mission._

 _ **-Mulan est une tête de mule, j'ai peur qu'il te fasse user de malice pour la convaincre.**_

 _ **-Tu savais ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, vous êtes mes amies et mes Gardiens, tu as un plan ?**_

 _ **-Elle va briller durant le Tournoi comme moi, cela rassurera mes parents et après je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **-On commence par le parcours du Combattant, il est de coutume que le gagnant reçoive un baiser du Prince ou de la Princesse désiré.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Comment tu sais ça toi ?**_

 _ **-Gina, elle m'apprend le protocole, c'est barbant mais cela aide parfois.**_

 _ **-Et si elle ne me choisis pas ? Il y a pas mal de Princes et Princesses réunis durant ce tournoi.**_

 _ **-Ho elle te choisira, elle pense que ce n'est que dans ce genre d'occasion qu'elle pourra faire ce genre de choses.**_

 _ **-C'est une idiote, dès que je fais mine d'aborder ce sujet, elle disparaît.**_

 _ **-J'ai eu peur aussi de ce que je ressentais pour Gina, je n'étais qu'une orpheline, bien loin de mériter l'amour d'une personne telle que Regina.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**_

 _ **-Regina est plus têtue que moi, j'ai juste fini par accepter l'évidence, elle le fera aussi.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu sais qu'un bébé Dragon nous suit ?**_

 _ **-(Soupire) Il s'appelle Lisendril, apparemment il m'a choisi comme Dragonnier, ce qui ne m'arrange pas vraiment. J'ai déjà bien trop de pouvoirs, mais d'après Maitre Maléfique ce lien est impossible à briser.**_

 _ **\- Ta lumière à dû l'attirer, il est vraiment magnifique en tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu un blanc aussi éclatant.**_

 _ **-D'après Lili c'est un Prince chez les Dragons, ceux nés de sang royal sont soit Noir, sois Blanc chez les Dragons.**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique est de sang Royal alors ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais pas Lili car les deux parents doivent être de sang Royal pour avoir cette couleur, c'est pour ça que Lili est bleu.**_

 _ **-Mon père a prévu de grandes récompenses, dont plusieurs sifflets enchantés gagnés lors d'une croisade en Terre Orcs.**_

 _ **-Ho il ne vaut mieux pas que je gagne cela, les Fées sont jalouses. Je devrais peut être me choisir une autres créature. (Sourire taquin)**_

 _ **-Maitre, vous pensez à nous remplacer ?**_

 _Je souris en voyant Flamme apparaître dans la main d'Emma qui secoue la tête d'amusement. J'ai pitié de cette pauvre Fée et frappe l'épaule d'Emma qui éclate de rire._

 _ **-Tu es cruelle avec elles.**_

 _ **-(Sourire mutin) Ne t'en fais pas Flamme si je gagne un autre sifflet enchanté, je l'offrirai à Gina, ça te rassure ?**_

 _ **-(Boude) Vous êtes méchante Maitre, la prochaine fois on vous laissera vous débrouiller sans nous.**_

 _ **-Bien fait, ne te laisse pas faire Flamme.**_

 _ **-C'était une blague, promis, je le ferai plus, ne boude pas.**_

 _ **-Muai, de toute façon on exterminerait qui oserait prendre notre place.**_

 _Je souris et m'installe près de mon père, pendant qu'Emma s'installe à la droite de Regina qui lui tend la main gentiment. Je regarde Mulan et me demande si un jour j'arriverais à être aussi naturelle avec elle que ces deux là. Le coup de départ est lancé et nos compagnons donne tout, ce qui me remplit de fierté, je suis si chanceuse d'avoir de pareils amis. Mulan est en tête avec Snow et Ruby, elles courent en effaçant les obstacles comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Killian et Neal les talonnent de près mais les filles semblent avoir mangé du Lion._

 _ **-Et bien ma fille on dirait que ce tournoi commence par la victoire de ton amour et de tes amis, je te félicite.**_

 _ **-Merci Mère, mais c'est elles qui sont incroyable.**_

 _ **-Une future Reine sait s'entourer, félicitations Mesdemoiselles ? En troisième position la Princesse Snow, en seconde position Ruby et pour finir notre gagnante, Mulan. Princesse Snow en récompense de cette belle course recevez ces dagues magiques, elles touchent toujours leurs cibles.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, elles sont magnifiques.**_

 _ **-Ruby en récompense de tes efforts, reçoit ce bâton enchanté, il te permet de créer une barrière de protection inviolable.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, c'est un grand présent.**_

 _ **-Pour finir Mulan reçoit en récompense de cette belle victoire cette cape qui te rendra invisible aux yeux des autres. Tu as aussi le droit à un baiser d'un Prince ou Princesse.**_

 _Mon cœur s'arrête une demi-seconde quand ses yeux se posent sur moi et Emma souris, tout comme Henry et Angel, moi qui pensait être discrète, je me rends compte que pas du tout._

 _ **-Merci Majesté, c'est un grand présent, je souhaite obtenir un baiser de votre fille, la Princesse Merida.**_

 _ **-(Amusée) Comme c'est étonnant, ma fille à toi de jouer.**_

 _Je me lève et elle s'incline devant moi, elle tourne la joue pour que je lui embrasse mais je l'oblige à me regarder et capture ses lèvres la faisant écarquillés les yeux de stupeur. Finalement elle répond à mon baiser en m'enlaçant et je soupire de contentement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu par contre c'est la vague de Magie qui semble nous entourer._

 _ **-Le True Love Kiss, eh bien Mulan il semblerait que vous soyez conviée à notre table ce soir.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Avec plaisir Majesté.**_

 _Nos amis nous applaudissent, Ruby saute sur le dos de Mulan qui ne semble plus vouloir me lâcher la main, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, finalement ça a été plus facile que prévu. Je regarde Belle et elle me sourit innocemment, ha je vois on dirait que Mulan a eu un peu d'aide, mais qu'importe, le résultat est là._

 _ **-Pardonne moi d'avoir était si aveugle, nous avons perdu tant de temps.**_

 _ **-(Caresse sa joue doucement) Nous avons l'éternité pour le rattraper, viens ta place est à mes côtés dorénavant.**_

 _ **-Oui ma Princesse.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :** Un anniversaire inoubliable

 **POV Emma :**

 _Les cours avaient repris depuis plusieurs mois, Gothel se tenait tranquille et la prison du Ténébreux était solide. J'apprenais tout ce que je pouvais auprès des Maitres, perfectionnant ma Magie et mon style de combat. J'ai pris l'habitude de me battre avec deux épées, je me sers de celle de Lancelot que durant les Tournois. Après un entrainement musclé avec Mulan, Ruby et Ella je prenais l'air sur le toit. Peter avait été condamné à la prison à vie, mais son père l'a récupéré nous promettant qu'il ne quitterait pas les cachots, même si cela avait était aménagé pour lui. La perte de Graham a été dur pour ma Princesse, comme August pour moi. On préparait notre départ pour aller en Terre Trolls, il était temps d'allez libérer Arthur. Mais d'abord j'avais une importante chose à faire et je grimaçais à l'idée que Cora dise non._

 _ **-Maitre, tout le monde vous cherche partout.**_

 _ **-Hansel, j'ai un service à te demander.**_

 _ **-Tout ce que vous voulez Maitre.**_

 _ **-Je te présente Flamme et ses sœurs, se sont des Fées des éléments, j'ai besoin que vous vous alliez pour une chose très importante.**_

 _ **-Bonjour le Génie, whaouu t'es grand.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Bonjour petite Fée, que devons nous faire Maitre ?**_

 _ **-Je vais demander à Regina de m'épouser, j'aimerais que vous mélangiez votre Magie pour créer une bague unique.**_

 _ **-Ho je vois, c'est tout à fait possible, vous pensiez déjà à un modèle en particulier ?**_

 _ **-Un peu, Flamme tu as accès à mes rêves non ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ne bougez pas Maitre, ça ne sera pas long.**_

 _Flamme pose ses mains sur ma tempe et ferme les yeux, j'ai imaginé tellement de modèles différents qu'elle doit s'y perdre un peu mais quand elle ouvre les yeux elle sourit._

 _ **-On part sur un rubis enfermé dans les pattes d'un cygne qui porte une couronne.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, et j'aimerais rajouter une phrase Elfique gravée à l'intérieur.**_

 _ **-Les Fées peuvent se charger de la bague et moi de l'inscription et du pouvoir que vous souhaitez y mettre dedans.**_

 _ **-Parfait Hansel, alors comme phrase j'aimerais : Le no an-uir nîn (Je suis tienne à jamais)**_

 _ **-Très jolie Maitre, et pour les pouvoirs ?**_

 _ **-Je veux que tu intègres la barrière de Protection des Génies qui se déclenchera uniquement si sa vie est en danger.**_

 _ **-Très bien, autre chose ?**_

 _ **-Oui je veux que vous les Fées, vous lui confiez votre pouvoir combiné, une sorte d'attaque ultime.**_

 _ **-Très bien, ça sera fait.**_

 _ **-Merci à tous les deux, maintenant je dois aller voir sa mère pour faire ma demande.**_

 _ **-Ha je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes ici, malgré ses nombreux défauts la Reine Cora sait que vous êtes l'âme sœur de la Princesse Regina. Elle vous donnera son autorisation, et même si elle ne le fait pas, Regina elle le fera.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais Regina, comme Zelena, aime leur mère, se marier sans son approbation lui briserait le cœur. Surtout que Zelena et Daniel l'ont fait, je ne veux pas la décevoir en ne faisant pas les choses comme il faut.**_

 _ **-Aucun risque la Princesse sait à quel point vous l'aimez, la bague sera prête se soir.**_

 _ **-Merci Hansel, Flamme.**_

 _ **-Bonne chance Maitre, si la méchante Reine vous embête, on s'en occupera avec mes sœurs.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'en prends note Flamme.**_

 _Je descends du toit et respire un grand coup en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Cora, d'habitude j'évite cet endroit comme la peste. Les soldats sont donc étonnés de me voir, surtout sans Regina._

 _ **-Je souhaite un entretien avec la Reine, pouvez-vous m'annoncer ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr Princesse, veuillez patienter.**_

 _Le soldat disparaît derrière la pièce et je tente de calmer mon angoisse, si elle dit non, je vais perdre mon calme, je le sais._

 _ **-La Reine vous attend Princesse.**_

 _ **-Merci Edgar, comment va ta femme ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bien, le bébé la laisse se reposer en ce moment.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu la salueras de ma part.**_

 _Il me sourit et je rentre dans le bureau, je me suis fait un devoir d'appendre à connaître le nom des Gardes d'élites. C'est important et ça me permet de garder les pieds sur Terre en parlant à des gens normaux si je peux parler ainsi._

 _ **-Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Majesté, j'ai une requête à vous demander.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-Ce soir, lors d'un bal donné en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Regina, je souhaiterais lui faire ma demande. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord mais je l'aime, plus que ma propre vie. Je vous jure de toujours la protéger, de la seconder dans son rôle de future Reine et de l'aimer tant qu'elle voudra de moi.**_

 _ **-Que tu suives le protocole et que tu me demandes ma permission prouve à quel point tu as évolué ces dernière années, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ta quête est dangereuse et on sait toutes les deux qu'il y a peu de chance que tu t'en sortes à la fin de tout ceci.**_

 _ **-En effet, c'est pour ça que je ne veux plus perdre de temps, je veux profiter de tous les moments qui me seront donnés avec Regina.**_

 _ **-Regina comme tu le sais est mon héritière, tu serais prête à abandonner ton trône chez les Elfes pour rester ici ?**_

 _ **-Vous savez que oui, j'ai vécu plus ici que chez les Elfes, ma maison c'est là où se trouve Regina.**_

 _ **-Tu as une bague ?**_

 _ **-Je l'aurai ce soir, mais je peux vous montrer à quoi elle ressemblera si vous le désirez ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Non, je te fais confiance. Tu as mon autorisation, malgré nos différents, je sais que tu es la destinée de ma fille et je ne la priverai jamais de cela.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Merci Majesté, je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour que tout soit parfait pour ce soir.**_

 _ **-Je peux t'aider en quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Vous pourriez occuper les invités durant une petite heure ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je le ferai, mais je tiens à ce que tu fasses une demande publique aussi.**_

 _ **-Marché conclu, je vous dis à plus tard.**_

 _Je sors du bureau, jamais je n'aurais cru que ça se passerait si bien, on a jeté un sort à Cora ou quoi ? Je me dirige vers Maitre Geppeto en souriant, dès que nous serons mariées, nous partagerons la même chambre et il faut s'organiser pour Angel._

 _ **-Bonjour mon enfant, je peux t'aider ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Maitre, j'aurais besoin de nouveau quartier assez grand pour deux ? Il faudrait aussi une chambre collée à celle-ci pour mon frère.**_

 _ **-Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es enfin décidé ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous le découvrirez ce soir, je peux compter sur vous ?**_

 _ **-Reviens dans une heure, je te montrerai ça, je suis heureux pour vous.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre.**_

 _Satisfaite je retrouve mes amis pour manger, je sais que Regina est partie au lac avec Maitre Maléfique pour son entrainement. Une façon déguisée de la tenir éloignée de l'école le temps de tout préparer pour ce soir, même si elle doit se douter de quelque chose._

 _ **-Alors Love, tu as survécu à la Reine ?**_

 _ **-Très drôle, tu feras moins le malin quant tu devras demander la main de Mylah à la Reine Aurore.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-Comment ça s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Tu as jeté un sort à la Reine Belle ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passe si bien.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Elle devait se douter que ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard, honnêtement je suis étonnée que tu lui aies demandé ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais faire les choses bien Mulan, tu verras quand ça sera ton tour.**_

 _ **-Et ne me la traumatise pas, elle a déjà du mal à se remettre du tournoi et c'était il y a plus de trois mois.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Désolée Merida, elle m'a même proposé son aide.**_

 _ **-Ah oui, peut-être que ta mère devrait vérifier pour le sort.**_

 _ **-Ah tu vois, David a raison c'est trop beau pour être vrai.**_

 _ **-Ne soyez pas si méchants, la Reine a beaucoup de défauts mais le bonheur de ses filles passe avant tout.**_

 _ **-Snow a raison Em, et puis ma mère a beaucoup parlé avec elle ces derniers temps.**_

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique se ramollit depuis qu'elle est avec la Reine Aurore.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pour ta propre sécurité, je ne lui répéterai pas cela.**_

 _ **(Rire)**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Dit Emma si Gina devient ta femme, ça fait d'elle ma sœur aussi, non ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça bonhomme ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Parce que je voudrais lui demander d'être mon Maitre, tu crois qu'elle dira oui ?**_

 _ **-Ha je suis trop vexée que tu la choisisses elle et pas moi.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-(Pensé et sourire) Elle est plus forte que toi c'est pour ça.**_

 _ **-Insolent, mais tu sais elle te considère déjà comme son petit frère, elle sera très touchée que tu lui demandes, j'en suis sûr. Rassuré ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Oui, merci. Tu me montreras la bague ?**_

 _ **-Et nous aussi on veut la voir ?**_

 _ **-Pas question Rub, Angel a une dérogation spéciale car c'est mon frère.**_

 _ **-Je suis une de tes Gardiens et amie la plus proche.**_

 _ **-Et moi je suis ton cousin, j'ai le droit à une dérogation aussi ?**_

 _ **-David, ne t'y mets pas, la seule personne qui verra cette bague c'est Angel, et ensuite Regina vous la montrera si elle accepte ma demande bien sûr.**_

 _ **-Comme si elle pouvait dire non, elle n'attend que ça.**_

 _ **-Un point pour Lili, mais je comprends ton angoisse Em.**_

 _ **-Merci Ella, où est Henry ?**_

 _ **-Avec Maitre Archie, ils passent tout leur temps libre à étudier pour notre futur voyage en Terre Trolls.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas, je vais aller les voir, je dois lui parler. Angel tu veux venir ?**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Je reste avec Ella, on doit aller en forêt.**_

 _ **-D'accord gamin, sois sage, à plus tard tout le monde.**_

 _J'embrasse le front de mon frère et me dirige vers la bibliothèque, Belle et Killian sur les talons. Je suis rarement seule mais ça ne me dérange pas, les avoir près de moi me rassure._

 _ **-Tiens salut Em, tu avais besoin de moi ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Maitre, Henry oui tu as un instant à m'accorder ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je reviens Maitre.**_

 _ **-Prends ton temps, Emma je suis ravi de ta décision, ton frère j'en suis sûr serait très fière de toi.**_

 _ **-Merci Maitre, j'aurai aimé qu'il soit là ce soir.**_

 _ **-Mais il est là mon enfant, il est là.**_

 _Je souris et prise d'un élan d'affection je le serre dans mes bras, il semble surpris mais me rend mon câlin en souriant. Je l'ai toujours apprécié, je sais que mon frère lui manque aussi beaucoup._

 _ **-Le moment venu, j'espère que vous accepterez de nous marier.**_

 _ **-J'en serez très honoré.**_

 _Belle semble sur le point de fondre en larmes et mon cœur se serre un peu, mais très vite elle me sourit et je rejoins Henry qui m'attend sagement plus loin._

 _ **-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerais retourner sur ton île pour notre voyage de noce et ce soir j'aimerais que tu t'occupes du Feu d'artifice ?**_

 _ **-Accordé, mon île est tout à vous quand vous le désirez.**_

 _ **-Merci Henry, j'apprécie.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, je suis content pour vous, ça va être une soirée inoubliable.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère, je te laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir.**_

 _Je file retrouver Maitre Geppeto qui m'emmène à ma nouvelle chambre, qui est trois fois plus grande que la dernière, celle d'Angel est juste derrière une porte et je le remercie chaleureusement. Je me concentre et sur les murs se dessine notre histoire avec Regina, j'adore vraiment la Magie parfois._

 _ **-Je peux finir la décoration si tu veux ?**_

 _ **-Merci Belle c'est gentil, je sais que ça sera parfait quoi que tu fasses.**_

 _ **-Aller file retrouver ta belle, je m'occupe de transférer vos affaires aussi.**_

 _ **-Super, tu pourras montrer à Angel sa nouvelle chambre aussi quand il reviendra ?**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, maintenant file, elle doit t'attendre depuis un moment.**_

 _Je serre Belle dans mes bas, décidément aujourd'hui je suis câline, sans doute un trop plein d'émotions. Killian sourit attendri et on file vers les écuries, Mulan semble avoir tout préparé et on part vers le Lac ensemble._

 **POV Regina :**

 _J'arrive bientôt à la fin de mon enseignement magique, j'ai l'impression qu'hier je poussais les portes de l'école._

 _ **-Nostalgique ?**_

 _ **-Un peu, même si je reste ici, ça ne sera plus pareil.**_

 _ **-Il te faudra un temps d'adaptation mais tu t'en sortiras très bien.**_

 _ **-Comment se portent les Dragons ?**_

 _ **\- Je peine à les retenir, surtout ceux qui ont choisi un Dragonnier, mais ils vont bien. Cette petite semble t'avoir choisi également, elle ne te lâche plus.**_

 _ **-Humm, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Etoile, je suis donc un Dragonnier aussi ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je m'en doutais un peu, cela te dérange ?**_

 _ **-Tout grand pouvoir implique des responsabilités, et j'en ai déjà beaucoup qui pèsent sur mes épaules.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas seule pour y faire face, c'est ce qui te contrarie ?**_

 _ **-J'ai bu à la source dans la clairière des Fées et j'ai vu la mort d'Emma. Nix m'a dit que pour éviter ça je devais abandonner mon amour pour elle, mais j'ai promis à Emma que je ne ferais jamais cela.**_

 _ **-Je ne crois pas que se soit possible de briser le lien d'âme sœurs de toute façon.**_

 _ **-Je ne l'aurais pas brisé, juste effacé de son esprit.**_

 _ **-L'illusion n'aurait marché qu'un temps, de plus manipuler de telle forces a toujours un prix.**_

 _ **-Si Emma doit manipuler tant de pouvoir c'est pour combattre le Ténébreux, pourquoi elle doit en payer le prix ?**_

 _ **-Les lois de la Magie sont dures, mais c'est la loi et tout magicien se doit de la respecter.**_

 _ **-Je trouverai un moyen de la sauver, je ne la laisserai pas mourir.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûr que tu le feras, mais ne pense pas à ça aujourd'hui, il y a encore du temps.**_

 _ **-Je dois aller voir Sarah et les enfants, vous voulez m'accompagner ?**_

 _ **-Non, je vais chercher Aurore et Alexandra, elles tiennent à être présentes ce soir pour ton anniversaire.**_

 _ **-C'est gentil à elles, je vous dis à plus tard alors, merci pour l'entrainement.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, après tout je suis encore ton Maitre pour un mois.**_

 _ **-Vous serez toujours mon Maitre, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris.**_

 _ **-Tu n'a pas à le faire, file maintenant on se voit tout à l'heure.**_

 _Je souris à mon Maitre qui se transforme, je me régale de la voir voler à nouveau et rejoint Daniel et Elsa. Quand je repense à leur mariage je souris, j'espère que le mien sera aussi réussi que le leur, même si pour le moment tout ceci semble loin._

 _ **-Maitre Maléfique est vraiment immense, je suis ravie qu'elle ne soit pas notre ennemie.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi Elsa, vous m'accompagnez en ville aussi ?**_

 _ **-Non Zelena et Robin arrivent, on doit rentrer à l'école.**_

 _ **-(Plissent les yeux) Vous me cachez quoi ?**_

 _ **-Mais rien, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Danny je te connaît par cœur, tu ne sais pas mentir.**_

 _ **-Laisse mon mari tranquille sinon je dis à Olaf de te transformer en glaçons.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Gretel me protégera.**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Maitre ne me mêlez pas à tout ça svp.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _Je vois Robin et Zelena arriver et mes amis filent bien vite, je les regarde partir et hausse les épaules, je verrai bien ce qu'il mijote en rentrant._

 _ **-Sist, tu es avec nous ?**_

 _ **-Sur une échelle de un à dix, mère a prévu quelle genre de soirée ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Ce n'est pas de mère que tu devrais te méfier ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Très rassurant, je te remercie Zeli.**_

 _ **-Regina, je sais que la perte de Graham t'a beaucoup attristée. Il était un grand ami, et tu es ma belle sœur et une très bonne amie également. J'aimerais que tu m'autorise à prendre sa place de Gardien, cela rassurait tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Robin, tu n'as nul besoin de prendre tant de risque.**_

 _ **-Laisse le faire Gina, on est une famille.**_

 _ **-Très bien, on fera ça demain si tu veux bien ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je te remercie de ta confiance.**_

 _ **-Et moi de ta proposition, je suis très touchée.**_

 _On se sourit et on part en direction de l'école, je suis surprise du silence et rentre un peu inquiète dans l'orphelinat. Des confettis explosent de partout et les enfants me hurlent un joyeux anniversaire. Au centre se tient Emma, Angel et l'ensemble de nos amis, je souris touchée et embrasse Emma pour la remercier de cette charmante surprise._

 _ **-Les enfants ont insisté pour faire un gâteau, ils ont aussi des cadeaux pour vous Altesse.**_

 _ **-Sarah je vais finir par me fâcher si tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom.**_

 _ **-Pardon, promis je vais essayer.**_

 _ **-(Pensé) Gina ne fait pas peur à Sarah.**_

 _ **-Mais non chaton, tu es tout beau comme ça.**_

 _ **-Il a insisté pour mettre une chemise, je crois que mon frère est amoureux de toi.**_

 _ **-(Pensé et rougit) N'importe quoi, arrête de m'embêter, elle va dire non avec tes bêtises.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Dire non pourquoi ?**_

 _D'un seul coup, je vois Angel tout gêné et je m'accroupis devant lui ? Emma souris tendrement et je l'interroge du regard mais elle ne dit rien._

 _ **-(Pensé) J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon Maitre, tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui hein.**_

 _ **-(Touchée) Moi mais...**_

 _ **-Gina, dit seulement oui, Angel va s'évanouir à force.**_

 _Je souris à mon amour et serre Angel dans mes bras, bonjour la pression, mais on dirait que mon rôle de Maitre commence plus tôt que prévu._

 _ **-J'en serais très honorée, je vais faire de toi un grand magicien, encore meilleur que ta sœur.**_

 _ **-Et, pas question que mon petit frère me dépasse, c'est une question d'honneur là.**_

 _Angel saute sur le dos d'Emma et les enfants voyant le début de bagarre arriver saute sur Emma pour l'aider. Je rejoins Sarah autour du buffet et prend un verre en regardant mon amour se faire torturer de chatouille._

 **POV Emma :**

 _Respire, c'est important de respirer Emma, respire, souffle, respire, souffle, voilà c'est bien. Peut être que c'est trop tôt, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça après tout._

 _ **-Tu paniques mon enfant ?**_

 _ **-Maitre Merlin ?**_

 _ **-Désolé, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé, comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Je suis terrifiée.**_

 _ **-Je l'étais aussi avant ma demande, tout ira bien.**_

 _ **-Maitre, vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?**_

 _ **-Cela attendra, ce soir, tu dois juste profiter de cet instant.**_

 _ **-Généralement à chaque fois que je suis très heureuse, une catastrophe arrive juste après.**_

 _ **-Ah ça, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de profiter de ta vie. Comment s'en sors mon fils avec sa promise ?**_

 _ **-Difficilement, Ella semble réticente mais Henry est patient.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, ta bague est magnifique, ton Génie et les Fées ont bien travaillé.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'espère qu'elle plaira à Regina.**_

 _ **-Il n'y a pas de raison du contraire, je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle t'attend, tu devrais la rejoindre.**_

 _ **-J'y vais, merci de m'avoir calmé.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, profite de cette soirée.**_

 _Sa voix s'éteint et je sors de ma chambre, je me dirige vers celle de Regina et frappe une fois devant. Je reste un peu subjuguée devant sa beauté et m'incline légèrement en lui embrassant la main._

 _ **-Tu es magnifique ma Princesse, si tu es prête je souhaite t'emmener quelque part avant le début du bal, c'est une surprise.**_

 _ **-Je te suis, tu es magnifique dans ton uniforme de Chevalier aussi.**_

 _ **-Merci mon amour, prête ?**_

 _ **-Toujours pour toi.**_

 _Je souris et lui tend mon bras, on marche jusqu'à un balcon et je siffle, mon tapis volant arrive, présent offert par le Roi et la Reine de Dun Broch après ma victoire au Tournoi durant l'épreuve du bâton._

 _ **-Je te kidnappe Princesse, prête à voir le monde ?**_

 _ **-Mon monde c'est toi Emma.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu es d'humeur romantique ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Si, je te taquine.**_

 _On décolle et après avoir survolé la forêt et le Lac on arrive sur une montagne qui nous offre une vue magnifique sur le coucher du soleil. Le tapis nous pose doucement sur le sol et j'aide Regina à descendre tranquillement._

 _ **-Comment tu as découvert cet endroit, c'est magnifique ?**_

 _ **-En volant avec Lili, je suis contente que ça te plaise.**_

 _Elle a les yeux rivés sur le paysage, je glisse ma main sur sa joue délicatement et elle me regarde amoureusement. Mon cœur décolle et je m'agenouille la faisant hoqueter de surprise._

 _ **-(Ouvre l'écrin) Dans cette vie ou celle d'après je suis à toi, dans mon cœur il n'y a jamais eu que toi et tu ferais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes si tu acceptais de m'épouser. Je...**_

 _ **-(M'embrasse avec passion) OUI !**_

 _Je rigole et la rattrape comme je peux, bon inutile de grand discours apparemment, je lui enfile la bague doucement et de nouveau nos lèvres se rejoignent pour un baiser plein de tendresse._

 _ **-Cette bague est magnifique Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?**_

 _ **-Je suis tienne pour l'éternité.**_

 _ **-Ho Emma, je t'aime tellement, tout ce que je désire c'est toi, merci de me rendre si heureuse.**_

 _ **-Merci de m'aimer comme tu le fais, tu es ma force Gina, avec toi je sais que je peux tout traverser.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je serai toujours là, je suppose qu'on doit y aller ?**_

 _ **-Moui, ta mère ne retiendra pas les invités indéfiniment, tu es la star de la soirée.**_

 _ **-(Etonnée) Tu as demandé à ma mère ?**_

 _ **-Et oui, je voulais faire les choses bien.**_

 _ **-Tu es vraiment parfaite, je ne suis pas sûr de mériter autant ?**_

 _ **-Tu mérites tout cela ma Princesse et plus encore, viens tout le monde t'attend.**_

 _Une fois au château notre entrée fut remarquée, c'est sûr qu'arriver à dos de tapis volant ça fait son petit effet. J'ai rarement vu l'école si remplie, je salue de nombreux amis et alliés et après l'ouverture des cadeaux je m'avance devant Regina. Cora sourit satisfaite et je m'agenouille à nouveau devant elle, plus personne ne parle et je respire un grand coup._

 _ **-Je suis la Princesse Elenna, Sauveuse des Royaumes et si je me tiens à genou ce soir, c'est pour faire ma demande à la Princesse Regina. Mon amour, je renouvèle ma demande devant ses témoins, acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de partager ma vie ?**_

 _ **-Moi Regina, Princesse héritière de ce Royaume accepte ta demande. Mon amour, il n'y a rien de plus que je souhaite que de m'unir à toi.**_

 _La foule applaudit et Regina me tend la main pour que je me relève, elle m'embrasse doucement et une valse commence. Je la fais danser un moment avant de me faire voler ma fiancée par d'autres._

 _ **-Très jolie demande Princesse.**_

 _ **-Merci, vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-Ho je manque à tous mes devoirs, je suis le Roi Midas, le père de Katherine.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Majesté, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.**_

 _ **-Il est partagé Princesse, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.**_

 _ **-Katherine est une amie, je crois savoir que son mariage avec Frederick approche ?**_

 _ **-Tout à fait, j'en suis très heureux, Frederick est un homme de valeur.**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est un de mes compagnons également.**_

 _ **-Je ne souhaite pas vous accaparer plus longuement, j'ai appris que vous partiez prochainement en mission en Terre Trolls ?**_

 _ **-En effet Majesté, nous allons libérer le Seigneur Arthur de sa prison.**_

 _ **-Noble mission, j'aurai une requête à vous formuler quand vous serez là bas.**_

 _ **-Je vous écoute Majesté ?**_

 _ **-Je veux que vous me rameniez la tête du chef des Trolls, il a tué ma femme et depuis il se cache dans ses Terres pour échapper à ma colère.**_

 _ **-Je verrai ce que je peux faire Majesté, mais notre mission première reste la libération du Seigneur Arthur. Je comprends votre peine et votre désir de vengeance, si je peux vous soulager de vos tourments, je le ferai.**_

 _ **-Merci Princesse, cela est suffisant pour moi.**_

 _Il s'écarte et Zelena vient me rejoindre les sourcils froncés, ah apparemment il y un souci ?_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je regardais ma bague en souriant, elle est vraiment magnifique et je sens tout son pouvoir. Connaissant Emma, elle n'a pas dû faire les choses à moitié. Seulement j'aimerais qu'elle porte aussi une bague, je réfléchis à comment faire quand ma mère s'approche en souriant._

 _ **-Je dois admettre qu'Emma m'a impressionnée ce soir, elle n'a rien laissé au hasard.**_

 _ **-Merci de lui avoir donné votre approbation, cela compte beaucoup pour moi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je souhaite ton bonheur et je sais que c'est avec elle que tu le trouveras.**_

 _ **-Oui, vous vouliez me voir pour une chose en particulier ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais te donner ceci, ton père me l'a offerte quand il a fait sa demande. Elle appartient à sa famille depuis de très nombreuses générations, elle te revient aujourd'hui. Tu peux la modifier par magie si tu veux, elle gardera son pouvoir.**_

 _ **-Merci mère, elle est magnifique, Zelena n'en voulait pas ?**_

 _ **-Elle a hérité de la chevalière de ton père, ceci est pour l'héritière du Royaume.**_

 _ **-Et vous êtes d'accord pour qu'Emma la porte ?**_

 _ **-Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne lui aurais pas donné mon approbation.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) On pourrait faire ça à Noël prochain ?**_

 _ **-Très bonne idée, tu devrais rejoindre ta fiancée, ce vieux hibou de Midas l'accapare depuis bien trop longtemps.**_

 _ **-(Rire) A plus tard maman.**_

 _Elle semble un peu surprise que je l'apelle maman, il est vrai que je n'ai plus utilisé ce ton affectueux depuis un moment avec elle. Mais cette soirée est merveilleuse et je retrouve les bras de ma fiancée avec plaisir pour une nouvelle danse._

 _ **-Tu es heureuse ma Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Tant que tu es là je le suis, que te voulais Midas ?**_

 _ **-Il m'a demandé la tête du chef des Trolls.**_

 _ **-Tu comptes lui apporter ?**_

 _ **-Je lui ai dit que j'essaierais, mais que notre mission première est de libérer le Seigneur Arthur.**_

 _ **-La mère de Katherine est morte par sa faute, depuis son père n'est plus le même. Régulièrement il envoie une armée en Terre Trolls pour les exterminer, personne n'est jamais revenu de là-bas.**_

 _ **-Je ne compte pas prendre de risque inutile, mais si je peux alléger sa peine, je le ferai. Zeli n'était pas ravie de ma décision, mais je me mets à sa place un instant. Si je te perdais, je n'arrêterais pas de vouloir te venger.**_

 _ **-Il est aveuglé par la colère, ce n'est jamais bon.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon amour, ne parlons plus de tout ceci et profitons de cette fin de soirée.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Maitre Geppeto m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de nouveau quartiers, tu me montre ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est pour après notre mariage, tu les verras plus tard...**_

 _ **-(Boude) Je ne serai pas longue...**_

 _ **-(Rire) Très bien, suis moi Princesse, je vais te montrer.**_

 _Ravie, je suis Emma dans les couloirs de l'école, ma main repose dans la sienne et une fois dans notre chambre je regarde partout avec émerveillement. Notre histoire semble gravée dans les murs, mais pas que. C'est un savant mélange de nos gouts à toutes les deux, c'est simplement magnifique._

 _ **-(Se colle dans mon dos et m'enlace) Cela te plait ?**_

 _ **-C'est magnifique, c'est toi qui a tout fait ?**_

 _ **-Les murs oui, le reste c'est Belle.**_

 _ **-Fais moi penser à la remercier, tout est très beau et pour Angel ?**_

 _ **-Derrière cette porte se trouve sa chambre, apparemment il est ravi également.**_

 _Je me retourne et capture ses lèvres doucement, mais plus le baiser dure et plus il gagne en intensité et bientôt mes mains se retrouve sous sa chemise._

 _ **-(Gémit) Gina, les invités...**_

 _ **-Il est plus de deux heures du matin, j'ai largement rempli mon devoir...**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je t'aime...**_

 _Le lendemain quand j'ouvre les yeux je ne reconnais pas l'endroit et je souris en sentant Emma contre moi. Je suis emprisonnée dans ses bras, c'est vrai on est dans notre nouvel chambre. Je soupire de contentement et laisse glisser mes doigts sur le visage d'Emma qui dort encore paisiblement._

 _ **-Bonjour amour de ma vie, déjà réveillée ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais je pense que personne ne dirait grand-chose si on emménageait dans cette chambre dès aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Envie de passer toute tes nuits dans mes bras Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Pas toi ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bien sûr que si, maintenant rendors toi, il est bien trop tôt...**_

 _Je lui lance un sourire mutin et descend mes mains sur ses hanches, elle grogne et me retourne d'un coup les yeux brillants de désir, gagné..._

 _ **-Je crois que je ne t'ai pas assez fatiguée hier, laisse-moi y remédier...**_

 _Je m'abandonne volontiers dans ses bras et ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me réveille à nouveau. Emma a disparu, mais une rose repose sur son oreiller. Je souris et file prendre une douche brulante, une fois enfin prête Gretel apparait devant moi._

 _ **-Bonjour Maitre.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour la bague d'Emma.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bien sûr Maitre, dites-moi ce que vous désirez ?**_

 _ **-Que tu la modifies un peu, j'aimerais que le symbole de nos deux familles soit réuni, une pomme et le Cygne.**_

 _ **\- Et pour la Pierre ?**_

 _ **-On reste sur le Rubis aussi.**_

 _ **-Pour le pouvoir, elle en a déjà beaucoup, vous souhaitez que je rajoute quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ta capacité à soigner, si elle est grièvement blessée je veux que ça se déclenche.**_

 _ **-Très bien, autre chose ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerais rajouter également une phrase : Pour toujours, mon cœur est à toi.**_

 _ **-Très bien Maitre, je m'en occupe, elle sera prête ce soir.**_

 _ **-Merci beaucoup, tu sais où elle est ?**_

 _ **-Elle s'entraine avec Ruby et Neal.**_

 _ **-Je vais les rejoindre alors.**_

 _ **-Votre bébé Dragon vous attend devant la porte également.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Très bien, je m'en occupe.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre la porte c'est pour voir Etoile assise sagement devant ma porte. Elle m'arrive déjà à la taille, je pose ma main sur son museau et la caresse doucement._

 _ **-Viens on va voir Emma et surement ton frère.**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'ai trouvé Lisendril devant ma porte à mon réveil et vaincue j'ai décidé de l'emmener s'entrainer avec moi. Lili était déjà en train de se battre avec son frère et Neal comptait les points avec Ruby. On s'est donc joint à l'entrainement, j'ai remarqué qu'Ignir pouvait communiquer aussi avec Neal, ce qui veux dire qu'il l'a choisi comme Dragonnier ?_

 _ **-Mon frère a des gouts suspects.**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas méchante, il a dû voir que tu l'aimais bien.**_

 _ **-(Plisse le nez) Muai, mais je pense plus en tant que meilleur ami, je suis ...enfin j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un d'autre me remarque mais ça ne semble pas arriver.**_

 _ **-Qui ?**_

 _ **-(Gênée) Tu va te moquer, je ne crois pas qu'elle me voie comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Hooo Sarah ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Peut être, Neal est gentil vraiment mais...**_

 _ **-Tu préfères les femmes, tu lui en à parler ?**_

 _ **-Je ne crois pas que... Elle sort avec un garde idiot, elle m'en a parlé hier.**_

 _ **-Ha, et donc tu abandonnes ?**_

 _ **-Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Ruby dit que je suis stupide, que quand on veut quelqu'un on se bat pour l'avoir.**_

 _ **-Elle n'a pas tord.**_

 _ **\- Peut être que je confonds tout, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis avant ta rencontre.**_

 _ **-Tu n'arrives pas à faire le point sur ce que tu ressens en gros ?**_

 _ **-Disons que j'ai du mal avec les sentiments et la seule personne que j'aime vraiment sans aucune ambigüité c'est toi, ma mère et mon frère. Vous êtes ma famille, on peut rajouter Aurore et Alexandra aussi, mais dés qu'il s'agit d'amour je suis perdue.**_

 _ **-Sarah aime son idiot de garde, il s'appelle Jean et ils sont ensemble depuis un moment. Les Dragons sont possessifs par nature, je pense que tu la considères comme une amie précieuse, comme Neal. Mais ton regard change quand il se pose sur une personne, il est différent de tous les autres et si tu ne l'a pas encore vu, ça viendra.**_

 _ **\- (Grimace) C'était plus facile de me voiler la face avec Sarah, et si elle ne ressent pas pareil ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle t'aie dis cette phrase ?**_

 _ **\- (Souffle) Les femmes sont trop compliquées, comment tu fais avec Regina ?**_

 _ **-Je me contente de l'aimer, Ruby est sauvage mais toi aussi, ensemble ça ne pourrait que faire des étincelles.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Si ellel m'envoie balader, je te jette dans le lac.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Ok, marché conclu.**_

 _Elle se transforme et se dirige d'un pas incertain vers Ruby qui l'accueil d'un doux sourire, Neal semble résigné et reprend son entrainement avec Ignir. D'un coup mon cœur se serre, Magie noire, je regarde partout avec appréhension. Lili, Neal et Ruby sont près de moi en dix secondes, épée tirée, les dragons sont en posture de combat et Hansel apparaît._

 _ **-Maitre, l'infirmerie, vite.**_

 _Je cours avec les autres et quand j'arrive c'est pour mieux voir le sang, il y en a beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Maitre Whale respire difficilement et je m'agenouille près de lui._

 _ **-Mendel a perdu l'esprit, il a attaqué l'infirmerie, Tink et Anna se sont interposées avec leur Génies mais il a réussi à faire rentrer Gidéon. Krystof et Tiana sont arrivés pour aider, ils ont disparu dans un portail noir, vers la Terre des Trolls, j'ai essayé de les arrêter mais ma Magie passait au travers de Gidéon. Il m'a dit de te dire que si tu voulais revoir tes amis en vie, tu devais te livrer seule, sinon il les tuerait un par un et t'enverrait leur corps en morceau. Anna a réussi grâce à son Génie à créer une barrière les protégeant, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera.**_

 _ **-Où veut-il que je me livre ?**_

 _ **-Au Chef des Trolls, tu ne dois pas y aller Emma.**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner non plus. Reposez vous, Ruby va prévenir la Reine, sonner l'alerte. Neal va chercher Henry, on doit partir au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe où est Anna ?**_

 _ **-Elsa, Gidéon et Mendel l'ont kidnappé avec Tink, Tiana et Krystof. Elle à réussit à enfermer tout le monde dans une barrière de protection, on va aller les chercher. Tu peux aller chercher Regina stp ?**_

 _ **-J'y vais, Maitre Whale ?**_

 _ **-Il ira bien, mais j'ai besoin de Gretel.**_

 _Hansel transporte doucement notre Maitre dans un lit et je serre les dents, qu'est ce que je disais, à chaque fois que je suis heureuse une catastrophe arrive. Très vite l'infirmerie se remplit et c'est la main de Regina sur ma joue qui me fait reprendre pied dans la réalité, elle sait à quelle point Anna compte pour moi, c'est la première amie que je me suis faite avec Sarah. Krystof, Tink et Tiana aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil._

 _ **-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû sentir la Magie noire plus vite.**_

 _ **-Arrête, il devait préparer son coup depuis longtemps, où est Tamara, elle est toujours avec lui, elle doit être au courant de quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Elle est chez elle, ses parents l'ont rappelé il y a plus d'une semaine. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au courant de quoi que se soit, elle est plus maligne que ça.**_

 _ **-Elsa a raison, il faut découvrir comment cet idiot a pu rentrer en contact avec les Trolls, comment il a pu être au courant également de notre mission ?**_

 _ **-Emma je crois que mon père doit y être pour quelque chose, il voulait surement s'assurer que tu lui rapportes la tête du Chef des Trolls. Depuis la disparition de ma mère, il ne pense qu'à ça, quand Zelena m'a parlé de votre discussion je l'ai interrogé et il m'a dit qu'il tenait enfin sa vengeance et que rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait cette fois ci.**_

 _ **-(Serre les dents) Katherine va voir le Reine et explique lui tout ça, elle gérera le côté politique et nous, on va sauver nos amis, où est Henry ?**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Emma était en colère, vraiment en colère et inquiète, comme nous tous mais quand ça touche à quelqu'un de proche ça change la donne. Elsa a, elle aussi le visage fermé, entre Tink et Anna ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à mon amie, mais aussi à tous les autres, Ella a la mâchoire serrée et chevauche près d'Henry en silence. Je serre la bague dans ma main en soupirant, avec tout ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui offrir et je doute d'en avoir l'occasion avant un moment. Nos instants de paix sont trop courts, j'ai l'impression que cette guerre ne s'arrêtera jamais, combien d'espions sont encore parmi nous sans qu'on ne le sache ?_

 _ **-Il va falloir régler ce souci d'espions en rentrant, on ne peut plus se permettre ce genre de choses.**_

 _ **-Tu penses à quoi ?**_

 _ **-Le serment de fidélité, si on le rompt, on meure, c'est radical, mais efficace.**_

 _ **-Il faudra en discuter avec mère et les Maitres, mais c'est une idée.**_

 _ **-Tu as parlé avec Maitre Gold, il sait comment Gidéon a traversé notre barrière de protection ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore, il est resté à l'école pour le comprendre, mais apparemment Mendel a utilisé de la poussière de Fée.**_

 _ **-Ce qui annule la Magie un temps, comment il a pu se procurer cela, c'est hors de prix et très rare.**_

 _ **-Princesses, je pense savoir. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais Mendel est allé voir Peter le mois dernier, je sais qu'il en possède. Il me l'a montré lorsque nous étions amis.**_

 _ **-(Serre les dents de colère) Tu es sure de toi Felix ?**_

 _ **-Oui Princesse, Emma m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui-même s'il est enfermé, son père l'aime trop pour le restreindre vraiment.**_

 _ **-Tu en a parlé à Emma ?**_

 _ **-Non, je prefère vous le dire à vous, Emma semble sur le point de commettre un meurtre depuis la disparition d'Anna et des autres et j'ai eu peur qu'elle agisse impulsivement.**_

 _ **-Un point pour Felix, quand sa touche sa famille, ses amis proches ou toi, Emma est redoutable.**_

 _ **-Comme tout le monde, mais tu as bien fait Felix, merci.**_

 _Jamais, je n'aurais cru que Felix soit si fidèle à notre cause, tout comme Ursula, Emma a le don de transformer les ténèbres de quelqu'un en lumière et je suis assez admirative de cela. Urulsa apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé nous avait rejoints avec d'autres chevaliers, tout comme les Fées. Ma mère rassemble le reste de nos troupes et partira bientôt, Maitre Leroy est resté pour l'aider avec Maitre Géppeto. Maitre Mushu, Maitre Eva et Maitre Maléfique chevauchent avec nous. Maitre Granny s'occupe de Maitre Whale et de l'école avec Maitre Gold. Cela fait trois jours qu'on maintenait une allure soutenue, le portail d'Henry nous avait fait gagner pas mal de temps, mais il fallait faire le reste à pied. Maitre Archie était présent aussi et parlait avec Emma de notre itinéraire, je baisse les yeux vers ma bague et soupire de lassitude. Même pas vingt quatre heures pour en profiter, quand j'y pense j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est d'ailleurs une larme qui coule sur ma joue, mais elle est arrêtée nette par la main d'Emma qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je me rends compte que tout le monde est arrêté et commence à monter le camp, j'étais trop absorbée par mes sombres pensées pour le remarquer._

 _ **-On va les retrouver, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Je sais Emma, ce n'est pas ça.**_

 _ **-Viens, j'ai repéré une rivière, on a besoin d'un bon bain après cette chevauchée épuisante.**_

 _Je la suis sans discuter et une fois dans l'eau, me colle dans ses bras, je ne comprends pas pour quoi je suis si triste, outre l'inquiétude de cette nouvelle bataille évidement. Notre vie ça va être ça ? Quelques instants de paix pour une vie de bataille ?_

 _ **-Parle moi Gina, je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste.**_

 _ **-Tu crois que dans une vie prochaine on pourra enfin vivre en paix ?**_

 _ **-Je vais tout faire, tu m'entends tout pour que se soit dans cette vie que ça arrive.**_

 _ **-J'ai tellement peur parfois, ce sentiment m'envahit de plus en plus et je ne sais pas comment le combattre.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais nous sommes ensemble et je sais que rien ne pourra nous arriver tant que c'est le cas.**_

 _ **\- (Claque des doigts et fait apparaitre la bague) Je trouvais cela injuste que tu n'aies pas une bague toi aussi, pour que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi.**_

 _ **-(Emue) Elle est magnifique, c'est la bague de ta famille ?**_

 _ **-Oui ma mère me l'a offerte à mon anniversaire, je l'ai un peu modifiée, elle te plait ?**_

 _ **-Beaucoup, ta mère te l'a vraiment donné, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**_

 _ **-Qu'elle t'accepte dans notre famille, elle l'a fait en acceptant ta demande.**_

 _ **-Je me demande encore comment c'est possible que ça se soit passé si bien ?**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, mais pour une fois on ne va pas s'en plaindre.**_

 _ **-Katherine semble abattue depuis notre départ, tu lui as parlé ?**_

 _ **-Son père a comploté contre nous, cela mais son Royaume en danger. Ma mère comme tu le sais et sans pitié avec la trahison et cela ne restera pas impuni.**_

 _ **-Je comprends sa douleur, vraiment mais arriver à de telles extrémités ne peut pas rester impuni non plus.**_

 _ **-Je sais, on gérera ça le moment venu.**_

 _ **-LES FILLES, le repas est prêt.**_

 _Je souffle en attendant la voix de Daniel et resserre mes bras autour d'Emma qui ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je souris rassurée et pose ma tête sur son épaule, je suis bien là, je veux juste que le temps s'arrête cinq minutes de plus. Demain la bataille continuera mais là tout de suite je veux juste profiter des bras de ma fiancée._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :** Une grande victoire

 **POV Ella :**

 _Je regardais devant moi, les dents serrées de colère. Tiana est ma meilleure amie et je n'ai pas étais là pour elle, à croire que je suis condamnée à voir disparaître mes proches un par un. Cela à commencer par mes parents, ma mère, puis mon père quelques années plus tard. J'ai subi les moqueries, les insultes de ma belle famille sans broncher, jusqu'à mon appel. J'ai cru à tord que ça me libérerais de leur tyrannie, je n'avais pas compris encore à quel point ils me détestaient. Si je ramenais autre chose que des A j'étais puni sévèrement, si j'avais le malheur d'exprimer un désir, celui-ci était tuer dans l'œuf aussi tôt. Puis j'ai rencontrée Tiana, j'ai compris le mot amitié. Par la suite Emma ma prise sous son aile, et j'ai compris le mot famille. Je regarde Henry discuter avec Maitre Archie, avec lui je pourrais y croire, mais j'ai tellement peur._

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on va tous les ramener à la maison.**_

 _ **-Je sais Emma, il le faut.**_

 _ **-J'ai eu peur aussi, au début avec Regina.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui ta décider ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui, sans doute le fait qu'elle soit vraiment têtue quand il s'agit de moi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?**_

 _ **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Anna va tenir le temps qu'il faudra, Tink et Krystof vont l'aider à garder son énergie.**_

 _ **-Tu essaies de me convaincre ou de te rassurer ?**_

 _ **-Les deux, Tina représente pour toi ce que représente Anna pour moi. Avant elle je n'avais que mon frère sur qui compter, on va les ramener et après j'irai parler au Roi Midas.**_

 _ **-Je viendrais avec plaisir assister à cette conversation.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On va monter le camp ici, d'après ce qu'on sait cela reste un territoire assez calme.**_

 _ **-Aussi calme que peux l'être un territoire Trolls, je n'ai jamais compris ces créatures, elles ne pensent qu'à la guerre.**_

 _ **-Parce que nous ne sommes pas comme ça, essaie de te reposer, il va nous falloir toute notre force pour cette bataille.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer, et oh au faite, jolie bague.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je trouve aussi.**_

 _Elle s'éloigne pour organiser les hommes et je descends de cheval, Will me manque terriblement dans ces moments là. Il savait toujours nous redonner le sourire à Tiana et moi. D'un claquement de doigt j'installe ma tente et m'assois devant le feu, Henry me rejoint dix minutes plus tard en me tendant une assiette de ragoût._

 _ **-Je vais les ramener, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Ne prend pas des risques inconsidérés non plus, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ah non ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je sais que je te le montre peu, mais je tiens à toi, j'ai juste du mal à comprendre ce qu'un être comme toi peux me trouver ?**_

 _ **-Sans doute ton mauvais caractère, je dois admettre que je trouve ça charmant.**_

 _ **-(Frappe son épaule) J'ai très bon caractère, vilain.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Certainement, ne t'en fais pas, je suis patient.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu mérites qu'on le soit. Mange, ça va être froid.**_

 _ **-Tu mérites bien mieux.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi.**_

 **POV Gidéon :**

 _ **-Tu as étais imprudent Mendel, trop hâtif, tu ne gagneras pas ta place auprès de notre Seigneur si tu échoues, mais la mort.**_

 _ **-Je me fiche de ton opinion Gidéon, Gothel t'a mis à mon service, donc contente toi d'obéir à mes ordres et perce cette barrière, qu'on puisse commencer à s'amuser.**_

 _ **-Même moi je ne le peux pas, la petite utilise ses pouvoirs de toute ces forces, aider des trois autres, on ne peut qu'attendre pour le moment. Cette idiot de Chef des Trolls tape dessus, ça les affaiblira sans doute plus vite.**_

 _ **\- Ils sont arrivés en Terre Trolls, si tu ne peux rien faire ici, va les occuper.**_

 _ **-Ok, ne viens pas te plaindre s'ils arrivent et que tu es seul pour les affronter.**_

 _ **-Il y a une armée entre eux et moi, et surtout toi, obéis maintenant et montre toi sans pitié.**_

 _De la pitié, je ne connais même pas ce mot, je n'ai était créer que pour détruire et obéir. Faire souffrir me plait, mais le fait d'obéir à pareil crétin m'ennuie. Gothel cherche la prison d'Arthur pour le tuer avant qu'ils puissent le libérer, mais le Territoire des Trolls est vaste et on ne sait pas où il se trouve. Notre Maître communique difficilement avec nous, depuis que sa prison a était renforcé. Je me cache dans l'ombre pour observer le groupe de la Sauveuse et réfléchis à un plan, qui tuer en premier ? Je dois éviter Regina et la Sauveuse, elles pourraient me blesser, voire me tuer si elles lâchent tout leur pouvoir, le porteur d'Excalibur aussi, réfléchissons, réfléchissons._

 _ **-Tu sais ce qui est dérangeant quand on est remplit de ténèbres comme toi ?**_

 _ **-Le rejeton du Magicien, comment tu peux voir à travers mon charme de camouflage ?**_

 _ **-J'en viens justement, tu laisse une trace, une odeur spécifique. Je ne te laisserais pas approcher de mes amis, ta vie va s'arrêter aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Tu crois être de taille à m'affronter seul ?**_

 _ **-Il n'est pas seul, dis nous où sont nos amis ?**_

 _ **-Tu es qui toi ?**_

 _ **-Celle qui va t'arrêter, répond moi, où sont nos amis ?**_

 _ **-Je peux bien vous le dire, vous allez mourir, ils sont dans une grotte, au sud.**_

 _ **-Maitre Henry ? Ella ?**_

 _ **-Felix recule, c'est Gidéon, donne l'alerte !**_

 _Je souris et fonce sur lui, mais il à de bon reflexes et je n'arrive qu'à le blesser grièvement, un rayon de lumière me percute et je m'écarte d'un bond, il ne faut pas que je les sous-estime. Je vois celui appeler Felix être trainé par la femme et je regarde le petit magicien en rigolant, la nuit arrive, ça va devenir intéressant._

 _ **\- Sais-tu que tout immortel que tu es, je peux te tuer ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort démon, toi par contre tu va apprendre à craindre mon nom.**_

 _ **POV Emma :**_

 _ **-Emma ?! Maitre Henry et Ella sont en danger, ils combattent Gidéon au nord.**_

 _Je rattrape Felix dans mes bras, il est couvert de sang, je le dépose au sol doucement et d'un coup mes Gardiens m'entourent. Regina est là aussi, d'un regard elle comprend la situation et s'occupe de Felix._

 _ **-Lili, toi et Ruby vous décollez et attendez le bon moment pour attaquer. David, toi et moi on peut le blesser avec nos épées, donc on va l'affaiblir. Merida, Mulan, vous nous soutenez de loin avec vos arcs, ne tirez que quand je donne l'ordre. Killian, j'ai besoin que tu reste ici et que tu organises les défenses du camp.**_

 _ **-Ok love, je m'en charge avec Mylah. Soyez prudent, ce démon ne sera pas facile à vaincre.**_

 _ **-Gina, ne le laisse pas mourir.**_

 _ **-On s'en occupe avec Gretel, sois prudente et ramène Henry et Ella.**_

 _ **-On grimpe sur nos chevaux et on fonce, Neal est là avec Maitre Mushu aussi, ils doivent surement revenir de leur ronde.**_

 _ **-Maitre, Gidéon est là ! Il à engagé le combat contre Henry et Ella, Félix est blessé, Regina s'en occupe.**_

 _ **-On vient avec vous, les autres géreront le camp. Tu as un plan ?**_

 _ **-Emma, les éléments pourrait nous aider à le contenir, si on se met ensemble on à une chance.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Flamme je compte sur toi et tes sœurs, il ne doit surtout pas toucher l'un d'entre nous, protège tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Oui Maitre, Hansel pourrait aider aussi ?**_

 _ **-Il le fera le moment venu. On arrive Henry, Ella. Reculez !**_

 _ **-La Sauveuse, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance face à moi, je n'ai été créé que pour donner la mort.**_

 _ **-Felix ?**_

 _ **-Il va bien Ella, il nous à avertit.**_

 _ **-Vous n'arriverez pas à m'arrêter, je serai grandement récompensé si je vous tue tous, comme votre chère Graham.**_

 _ **-Notre ami c'est sacrifié pour t'arrêter, mais sa mort ne sera pas vaine, ta vie va s'achever maintenant ! Maintenant Neal, Flamme !**_

 _Les éléments l'entourent l'empêchant de bouger et David et moi, on lui fonce dessus, Maitre Mushu nous aide également et j'ai le plaisir de voir qu'il saigne comme tout le monde. Son charme de protection ne marche pas quand il est touché par nos armes ou par de la lumière, c'est à ce moment là que les filles doivent tirer, mais elles semblent l'avoir compris. Henry et Ella lancent sorts après sorts, le faisant reculer et j'arrive à enfoncer mon épée dans sa jambe le faisant hurler de douleur._

 _ **-Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher autant de moi Sauveuse !**_

 _Au moment où il va poser la main sur moi, un jet de flammes le fait reculer, Lili et Ruby s'interposent et je les remercie d'un regard. S'il me touche je vais déguster. Le combat continu longtemps. Mes amis sont tous blessés mais on arrive à lui faire face, mais à quelle prix. Si le Ténébreux à d'autres créatures comme lui, cela promet pour la bataille finale. Ella reçoit un mauvais coup et je m'interpose avec Henry pour la protéger, Henry semble hors de lui et je le retiens._

 _ **-Non, je m'en occupe ! Protège-là ! Protège-les !**_

 _ **-Tu vas faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je vais en finir. Un coup de main Hansel ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir Maître, renvoyons ce démon aux enfers.**_

 _ **(Cri de douleur)**_

 _ **-DAVID !**_

 _Je me précipite vers mon cousin et le rattrape, Excalibur est planté dans le bras de Gidéon et je la retire d'un coup. Normalement la lame doit perdre son pouvoir dans ma main mais ce n'est pas le cas et David sourit._

 _ **-Excalibur te reconnaît digne de son pouvoir, associe-là avec Arondight et finis-le.**_

 _J'obéis et les épées fusionnent, Gidéon perd son sourire et je lui transperce le cœur, je suis transporter dans un souvenir, le sien on dirait. Le Ténébreux le dresse, à coup de fouet et mon cœur se serre._

 _ **-Tu ne vis que pour m'obéir, pour tuer et rien d'autre.**_

 _ **-Oui Maître.**_

 _ **-(Fouet) Je veux que tu me ramène le cadavre d'Eglantine. J'ai besoin de son corps pour une expérience.**_

 _ **-Maître, je croyais qu'elle n'était pas assez forte ?**_

 _ **\- (Colère) C'est de la pitié que je vois dans tes yeux ?**_

 _ **-Non Maître, de la curiosité, j'aimerais comprendre.**_

 _ **-Tu n'a pas besoin de comprendre, juste d'obéir, préserve au mieux son corps, je te l'ai dit il m'est utile.**_

 _ **-Oui Maître.**_

 _Je revois la scène, la fille ne bouge pas d'un poil quand il rentre. Mais il hésite, elle sourit et pose sa main sur joue._

 _ **-Fais le, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça.**_

 _ **-Mais ...**_

 _ **-Obéis à notre Maître, tu dois être sans pitié, tue-moi.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Non...je...non...pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Tout ira bien, un jour on se retrouvera mon frère.**_

 _Je reprends pied dans la réalité et croise le regard de Gidéon qui semble avoir changé, plus humain je dirais._

 _ **-Merci, je vais la revoir tu crois ?**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre que oui, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi pour votre ami...je n'avais pas compris.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Gothel est partit chercher Arthur, elle n'arrêtera jamais, mon Maître non plus.**_

 _ **-Je sais, tu peux te reposer maintenant, je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **-Il veut ta Princesse, ne (respire difficilement) le laisse pas corrompre son cœur.**_

 _Il s'effondre et je lui ferme les yeux doucement, tout le monde me regarde avec incompréhension et je secoue la tête._

 _ **-Il n'était que son instrument, lui aussi à tout perdu à cause du Ténébreux. Gothel est partit chercher Arthur, il va falloir se séparer, on ne peut pas la laisser arriver avant nous.**_

 _ **-Emma, ta main !**_

 _Je regarde ma main, elle est aussi noire que la nuit, le sang de Gidéon et je grimace, Henry s'approche mais je l'arrête, personne ne peux me toucher pour le moment._

 _ **-Il m'a donné son pouvoir de camouflage des ténèbres, c'est incompatible avec ma Magie, ne me touchez pas.**_

 _ **-Utilise les épées, enferme le pouvoir de Gidéon dedans.**_

 _ **-Henry à raison Em, fais vite, le pouvoir grandit.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Felix était au plus mal, sans Gretel il serait déjà mort. Il va mettre un moment à récupérer, mais normalement il est sauvé. Glowen, son Génie, lui à éviter le pire, heureusement qu'Emma nous à donner les moyen de nous battre. Je suis sous la tente quand un éclair blanc me fait lever d'un coup, Emma est là ce qui veux dire qu'il va se passer ou qu'il est entrain de se passer une chose grave. Comme à chaque fois que je la vois dans cet état mon cœur se serre et je m'approche sans peur d'elle, pourtant je peux sentir les ténèbres l'entourer._

 _ **-Gidéon est vaincu, mais il à contaminer Emma en voulant l'aider. Dans mon temps ça c'est passer autrement mais le résultat est le même, je ne peux pas faire face à tant de ténèbres, mon cœur ne lui supporte pas.**_

 _ **-Que veux tu dire, par il à voulu l'aider ?**_

 _ **-Ton Emma à vu son passé et comme toujours son grand cœur à su toucher son ennemi.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?**_

 _ **-Mon temps est presque écoulé, je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois et te souhaiter bonne chance.**_

 _ **-Tu peux combattre les ténèbres, n'abandonne pas, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution pour te sauver aussi.**_

 _ **-Je suis fatiguée Gina, je pars en paix, sachant que dans ton temps je réussis à te protéger.**_

 _ **-Mais moi j'ai échoué, Nix...**_

 _ **-Nix ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, briser votre lien conduirait à votre perte à toute les deux, oublie ce qu'elle t'a dit, Emma ira bien, tant que toi tu iras bien, tu comprends ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai vu mourir.**_

 _ **-Le futur change constamment, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Arthur est sur la plus haute colline, sauvez-le et tout prendra enfin sens.**_

 _ **-Que veux-tu dire et comment je peux aider Emma avec...tu veux que je prenne les ténèbres de Gidéon ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu peux les contrôler, en cela tu es plus forte que moi, je dois y aller maintenant.**_

 _ **-Est-ce qu'au moins tu as quelqu'un, je veux dire dans ton temps ?**_

 _ **-Beaucoup sont morts, d'autres sont partie en me voyant sombrer mais certain me sont resté fidèle et m'accompagneront jusqu'à mon dernier voyage**_

 _ **-Qui ?**_

 _ **-Killian, David et Mulan. Les autres sont morts, soit partie, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**_

 _ **-Laisse moi venir, j'ai étudié les sauts dans le temps, je sais que tu peux m'emmener avec toi.**_

 _ **-(Caresse ma joue) Tu dois te concentrer sur ton Emma, elle à besoin de toi.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi.**_

 _ **-Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas seule, je vais retrouver ma Gina.**_

 _ **-Elle t'a abandonnée, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça.**_

 _ **-Je sais, voilà pourquoi vous allez réussir là où on à échouer.**_

 _ **-Il reste tant à faire, si tu ne reviens pas nous avertir...**_

 _ **-Arthur vous aidera, puis Merlin et Lancelot, ils savent ce qui va se passer, ils sont prêts.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je ne te reverrais jamais alors ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais peut-être que d'autres Moi viendront, qui sais… ? Adieu Gina, sois heureuse.**_

 _Elle disparaît et Killian rentre en trombe dans ma tente, visiblement inquiet, Henry rentre avec Emma qui tient à peine sur ses jambes et je fronce les sourcils._

 _ **-Elle à mis une partie du pouvoir de Gidéon dans les épées mais une autre s'accroche à elle désespérément, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la libérer, c'est en train de la tuer.**_

 _ **-Moi je sais, je vais prendre son pouvoir en moi.**_

 _ **-Non Gina, trop dangereux, je... (Crisper de douleur) vais y arriver.**_

 _ **-Non Emma, tu n'es pas faite pour contrôler les ténèbres, toute ta magie se révolte de cette intrusion. Je peux le faire, tu dois me laisser faire, Gidéon voulait t'aider, donc sa magie ne me blessera pas.**_

 _ **-Tu n'en sais rien, tu...**_

 _ **-Si je le sais, je vais devenir Maitre dans quelques mois Emma, j'en sais un peux plus que toi sur ces choses là. J'ai passé ma vie à étudier, contrairement à toi, cette fois tu dois me laisser faire.**_

 _ **-Mais tu risque de sombrer.**_

 _ **-Alors tu me ramèneras, mais j'ai confiance.**_

 _ **-Love laisse la faire stp, penses à tout ce qu'on à encore à accomplir, on à besoin de toi.**_

 _ **-Regina sais ce qu'elle fait Emma, c'est la seule solution.**_

 _Je remercie d'un regard Killian et Henry et pose mes mains sur Emma, nos magie se mélange aussitôt et je souris. Cela à toujours était si facile de fusionner nos pouvoirs, Emma lutte encore et je pose ma main sur sa joue._

 _ **-Em, ne lutte pas, je ne crains rien, car tu es avec moi, à chaque instant et pour toujours.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne le supporterais pas.**_

 _ **-Tu ne le feras pas, laisse sortir les ténèbres maintenant.**_

 _Comme prévu la Magie de Gidéon m'entoure sans me blesser et je l'intègre petit à petit, je lutte pour qu'elle ne me submerge pas et d'un coup je suis entourer de Lumière, la Magie d'Emma me recouvre. Je souris et repose mon front sur son épaule, encore un peu, Emma est là, ça ira, il le faut._

 _ **-Prendre encore plus de ténèbres en toi, ne fais que renforcer mon envie de t'avoir.**_

 _ **-Vous perdez votre temps Ténébreux, votre instrument est mort et bientôt ça sera votre tour.**_

 _ **-J'en doute fortement, un jour tu m'appartiendra, tu verras.**_

 _ **-Sortez démon, je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à Regina.**_

 _ **-Emma...**_

 _ **-Je suis là, n'écoute que ma voix, c'est finis, ouvre les yeux, tu as réussi.**_

 _ **-(Ouvre les yeux) Salut toi.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Salut, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Et toi ?**_

 _ **-J'ai besoin de dormir. Felix ?**_

 _ **-Il va s'en sortir, mais il est hors combat pour un moment.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je te sens si triste ? Je vais bien.**_

 _ **-Emma du futur est venu me dire adieu, c'est...**_

 _ **-(Serre dans ses bras) Je ne sombrerai jamais tant que tu es près de moi ma Princesse.**_

 _ **-Même sans ça Emma, si un jour il devait m'arriver le pire, tu dois me jurer de rester dans la lumière, pour moi.**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas te jurer ça Gina.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Stp, jure le moi, je n'y arriverais pas sans ça.**_

 _ **-Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas, je ne laisserais pas les ténèbres gagner, pour toi je me battrai jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **-Bien, maintenant allons nous reposer.**_

 _ **-Je te suis.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _J'étais épuisée, mais on n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de se reposer plus. Notre équipe s'est donc séparer en deux, pas le choix si on voulait sauver nos amis à temps ainsi que le Seigneur Arthur. Regina partait donc avec Zéléna, Robin, Elsa, Daniel, Katherine, Frederick, Ella pour nos compagnons. Maitre Mushu et Maitre Maléfique, le reste vient avec moi pour libérer le Seigneur Arthur._

 _ **-Je n'aime pas être séparé de toi comme ça.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus Emma, mais on n'a pas le choix.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Bien, ta mère ne doit pas tarder à arriver avec l'armée, sois prudente.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Toi aussi, on se retrouve au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi, va, tout le monde t'attend.**_

 _Je m'écarte des bras de ma fiancée la mort dans l'âme et grimpe sur mon cheval. Un dernier regard échangés et nous voila partit. Et on peut dire que le voyage fût rude, le royaume des Trolls est remplit de danger et j'ai épuisé beaucoup de pouvoir, rajoutant à ma fatigue pour arriver jusqu'à la montagne. Les autres n'étaient pas mieux, même Henry à le visage tiré par la fatigue, mais le résultat est là, on est devant la montagne. Il nous aura fallu une semaine pour y arriver, j'espère que tout va bien pour Regina et les autres, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas y penser._

 _ **-Connaissant le Ténébreux, la grotte doit être remplit de pièges en tout genres.**_

 _ **-Je sais Rub, mais on y fera face le moment venu.**_

 _ **-J'ai survolé la zone, pas de traces de Gothel. Où elle n'a pas trouvé la grotte, ou elle est déjà à l'intérieur en nous attendant.**_

 _ **-Ok, on va partir sur cette option, la connaissant c'est tout à fait possible. Maitre Archie j'aimerais que vous restiez là avec Belle. Si on n'est pas revenu dans trois jours, allez chercher Regina, le Seigneur Arthur doit être libérer coûte que coûte de sa prison.**_

 _ **-Très bien, on vous attend, je sais que vous reviendrez à temps.**_

 _ **-Tu es sûre Em, je préférerais t'accompagner.**_

 _ **-Tout ira bien Belle, je ne suis pas seule et au besoin tu pourras aider Maitre Archie à protéger la grotte.**_

 _ **-Si tu ne sors pas d'ici dans trois jours, je viens te chercher et ce n'est pas négociable.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ok, on y va, on à peu de temps.**_

 _Et comme prévu par Henry, la grotte nous à réserver quelques désagréable surprises et prise d'un vertige je me tiens au mur. Lili et Ruby me regardent avec inquiétude et je tente de reprendre une respiration calme._

 _ **\- On n'arrivera à rien comme ça Emma, il faut se reposer.**_

 _ **-Lili à raison, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes et nous à peine.**_

 _ **-Ok, on va prendre quelques heures de repos, Neal je vais appeler les Génies pour qu'ils surveillent, tu peux les placer ?**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **-Tout le monde dort, les Génies nous réveilleront dans quatre heures.**_

 _Les Génies apparaissent et après leurs avoir donné mes ordres je m'écroule limite sur mon lit. Du coin de l'œil je vois Ursula s'installer devant ma tente et je soupire en voyant que Lili s'y trouve aussi._

 _ **-Je ne crains rien, allez vous reposer.**_

 _ **-On à fait en sortes de faire un roulement, dors tu dois récupérer Em.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on dormira aussi.**_

 _ **-Ok, merci.**_

 _Trop fatiguée pour me battre je m'endors rapidement, je soupire en voyant que je suis dans une vision et me décide à ouvrir les yeux. L'armée des Trolls tend une embuscade à notre armée et c'est un massacre. Adieu repos, j'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et sors de ma tente en courant. C'est Killian et Mylah de garde apparemment, je ne prends pas la peine de leurs expliquer et leurs attrape les mains. On apparaît dans la tente de Cora qui sursaute, ce qui m'aurait fait plaisir si les circonstances étaient autres._

 _ **\- Un souci ?**_

 _ **-Vous foncer droit dans un piège, Killian et Mylah vont rester avec vous, ils connaissent ma vision et permettront d'éviter un massacre.**_

 _ **-Très bien. Mes filles ?**_

 _ **-On à dû se séparer, mais elles vont bien, sinon notre lien de Gardien m'aurai avertit.**_

 _ **-Bien, félicitation pour Gidéon, c'est une belle victoire.**_

 _ **-C'était une victime aussi, sa mort ne m'enchante pas.**_

 _ **-Apprend à apprécier un compliment Emma.**_

 _ **-Désolée, je dois y retourner. Killian, Mylah je compte sur vous.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on sait ce qu'on à faire, pense à te ménager aussi.**_

 _ **-Killian à raison Emma, tu va avoir besoin de beaucoup de pouvoir pour libérer le Seigneur Arthur.**_

 _ **-Je serai prudente, on se revoit bientôt mes amis, Majesté.**_

 _ **-Midas risque de poser problème, fait attention.**_

 _ **-On s'en occupera en tant voulu, j'y vais.**_

 _Quand j'apparais dans ma tente c'est pour voir la panique de mes compagnons, puis le soulagement avant qu'une douleur me vrille l'épaule ? Lili vient de m'envoyer son poing et elle n'y est pas allez de main morte._

 _ **-Désolée, le temps était compté, mais j'aurai dû vous prévenir.**_

 _ **-En effet, je te jure Emma que je vais finir par te carboniser vivante si tu refais une chose pareille.**_

 _ **-Désolée, l'armée allait droit vers un piège, je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai pris Killian et Mylah, je n'y suis pas allée seule.**_

 _ **-Comme quoi les miracles existent, la prochaines fois averti nous aussi, mais il y a du mieux.**_

 _ **-Merci Merida, bon, reprenons la route, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça !**_

 _ **-On est dans la grotte depuis deux jours, j'espère qu'on va en voir le bout.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Snow, mais on ne peut qu'avancer pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Alors allons-y, Arthur nous attend.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Ce lâche de Mendel se cachais dans la grotte, cette dernière était bien garder, ça ne sera pas facile de passer. Je pourrais utiliser les ténèbres pour nous cacher, mais utiliser le pouvoir de Gidéon si tôt est dangereux._

 _ **-Fred à ramener des informations, tu viens ?**_

 _ **-J'arrive Katherine, ça va tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-J'espère que mon Royaume ne paiera pas la folie de mon père.**_

 _ **-Je te jure que non, ma mère sait être raisonnable.**_

 _ **-Ils sont toujours dans la bulle de protection d'Anna, mais d'après Fred elle est à bout de forces et ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Mendel et le Chef des Trolls tapent sur la barrière pour l'affaiblir, il y a six Gardes avec eux.**_

 _ **-Ok, je vais utiliser le pouvoir de Gidéon pour nous faire entrez. Robin, Zéléna vous vous charger des Gardes avec Frederick et Katherine. Ella tu te charge de Mendel avec Elsa et Daniel. Maîtres, vous prenez le chef des Trolls. Moi je me charge de nos amis.**_ _ **Ç**_ _ **a va à tout le monde ?**_

 _ **-Utiliser ce pouvoir si tôt est imprudent Regina.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maître, mais nous manquons de temps pour trouver mieux.**_

 _ **-Très bien, si tu te sens submergée arrête toi, je me transformerai et ferai le ménage, vous créant une ouverture.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je commence. Tout le monde en position.**_

 _Je regarde ma bague en souriant, pense à Emma et convoque mon pouvoir. Je me concentre sur chacun de mes compagnons pours les cacher de nos ennemis et on avance vers la grotte sans peur. Quand on arrive à l'intérieur mon cœur se serre en voyant l'était de Tink, Tiana et Krystof, mais le pire reste Anna. Heureusement qu'Emma n'est pas là, elle les aurait déjà tous tués pour cela._

 _ **-(Murmures) Zeli va te mettre en position avec les autres, il ne faut pas que les Gardes puissent réagir.**_

 _ **-Ok, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Je tiendrai, j'arrive à le contrôler pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Robin, Kat, Fred avec moi. On est rapide et sans pitié, ne vous ratez pas.**_

 _J'observe tout le monde se placer et tombe le camouflage d'un coup, Tink me voit et souris._

 _ **-Je savais que tu viendrai, un dernier effort les amis, c'est bientôt fini.**_

 _Les Gardes tombent un par un et Mendel lèvent les mains devant Ella qui semble prête à lui arracher le cœur. Elsa et Daniel ne sont pas mieux et ils le maitrisent rapidement. Le chef des trolls est occupé par nos Maîtres et je me précipite avec Gretel pour libérer nos amis._

 _ **-Maître, je peux aider trois d'entre eux mais Anna à épuiser toute sa magie, sans vœu je ne peux rien faire pour la soigner.**_

 _ **-NON, Anna réveille toi. (Larmes)**_

 _Elsa c'est jeter au cou de sa sœur qui lui sourit tendrement, Krystof pleure aussi et se tourne vers moi._

 _ **-Partage notre cœur, c'est mon âme-sœur, je pourrai fusionner nos Magie et la sauver, mais je suis trop faible pour le faire moi-même.**_

 _ **-Il y a des risques que ça te tue Krystof, tu es trop affaiblit pour supporter une chose pareille.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, c'est ma petite sœur, ça marchera également, stp Gina.**_

 _ **-Chérie, stp je sais que c'est dure, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas te perdre.**_

 _ **-Et moi je refuse de perdre Anna, Regina fais-le stp, seule toi peux pratiquer une Magie si avancée.**_

 _ **-Alors je le ferai avec toi, ça limitera les risques.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, Anna accroche toi on va te sauver mon amour.**_

 _ **-Emma ?**_

 _ **-Elle est allée libérer Arthur, elle m'a chargé de te ramener, accroche toi je vais te sauver.**_

 _ **-Prend une partie de mon cœur aussi Gina, c'est grâce à elle si on est en vie.**_

 _ **-Prend une partie du mien aussi, cela marchera, c'est mon amie.**_

 _Je regarde Anna et les autres, je dois tout faire pour la sauver, mais ce qu'ils me demandent et vraiment dangereux. Pourtant je m'exécute, Daniel, Elsa, Tiana, Tink et Krystof se place au dessus d'Anna mais elle les repousse violement._

 _ **-Non, je ne risquerai pas la vie de cinq personnes pour me sauver. J'ai une autre solution, je vais me mettre en sommeil, le temps que mon corps récupère.**_

 _ **-Cela pourrait durer des années, je...**_

 _ **-Elsa, le partage des cœurs est trop dangereux et tu le sais. Il ne doit être fait qu'en dernier recours et on à une autre solution. Même si cela prend du temps, tu sais que je reviendrais toujours vers toi, vers vous.**_

 _ **-Mon cœur non, et si tu ne te réveillais jamais ?**_

 _ **-Krys, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, je reviendrais. Je refuse que vous preniez de tels risques pour moi.**_

 _ **-Anna, Emma à besoin de toi, comme nous tous, on veut juste te sauver et le partage des cœurs entre cinq et bien moins dangereux qu'en deux.**_

 _ **-Regina tu veilleras sur Emma pour moi, Elsa et les autres aussi, stp aide moi à m'endormir, bientôt je vais m'évanouir et il sera trop tard pour me sauver.**_

 _Je regarde Elsa et Tink, elles pleurent mais me font signe que oui, Daniel à la main poser sur mon épaule et Krystof enlace Anna fermement._

 _ **-Je viens avec toi, mon énergie te fera revenir plus vite.**_

 _ **-D'accord. Maintenant Regina, stp.**_

 _Emma va m'en vouloir mais je m'exécute et une barrière entoure Krystof et Anna qui s'endorment paisiblement. Elsa se relève essuie ses larmes et fonce vers Mendel, je ne l'arrête pas et la laisse évacuer toute sa colère sur ce lâche. Je sais que Daniel veille sur mon amie et me dirige vers le Chef des Trolls qui est à genou, maintenu par les Maîtres Mushu et Maléfique._

 _ **-Ordonne à tes hommes d'arrêter le combat, sinon je les tuerai jusqu'au dernier.**_

 _ **-Mon armée est déjà sur la tienne, ils foncent droit dans un piège, je gagne au final.**_

 _ **-Tu crois ?**_

 _Je lui enfonce mon épée jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur et fait signe à Katherine de venir._

 _ **-Pour ta mère, sa tête te revient.**_

 _ **-Merci Regina.**_

 _ **-Maître Maléfique, l'armée ?**_

 _ **-J'y vais, je reviens au plus vite t'avertir.**_

 _Elle décolle et je regarde Elsa, elle semble plus calme et se repose dans les bras de Daniel, et maintenant ?_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Bonjour mon enfant, félicitation pour être arriver jusqu'ici.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas sans mal Seigneur, je n'ai jamais vu pareille chaînes ?**_

 _ **-David et toi vous allez devoir vous allier avec Henry pour me libérer. Chaque coup va vous pomper votre énergie, ça va être épuisant et il est possible que vous mouriez durant ce processus, je tiens à vous avertir. Le Ténébreux à mis toute sa puissance dans ces chaînes, je suis prisonniers depuis bien longtemps et je n'ai réussit qu'à affaiblir son pouvoir.**_

 _ **-On vous sortira d'ici Seigneur, j'ai Excalibur, votre épée, Henry à le bâton de Merlin et Emma Arondight.**_

 _ **-Je sais David, mais cela reste dangereux et mon cœur ne supportera pas de vous voir mourir pour moi.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Oncle Arthur, ne t'en fais pas, on va réussir. Emma et David sont fort, ensemble on va te libérer.**_

 _ **-Bonjour mon grand, l'adolescence te va bien.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci, Emma commence, puis je suivrai, David tu finis, c'est Excalibur qui libérera mon oncle.**_

 _ **-Bien, les autres rebrousser chemin et avertissez Maître Archie...**_

 _ **-Je ne te laisserais pas faire, attaquez...**_

 _Des Serpents géants, je frissonne et ferme les yeux, je déteste ces bestioles. Gothel nous regarde en souriant et je lève les mains._

 _ **-Non Emma, on s'en occupe, libérez Arthur avec Henry et David.**_

 _ **-Ursula, on peux le faire après, laisse nous vous aider.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **É**_ _ **coute là Em, on s'occupe de cette sorcière et des serpents, dépêchez vous.**_

 _Je regarde Lili et me tourne vers le Seigneur Arthur, David et Henry sur les talons et frappe de toutes mes forces sur la chaîne. Je me concentre uniquement sur ça en lâchant tout mon pouvoir, comme David et Henry. Indifférente aux cris de douleurs de mes compagnons, qui pourtant me crève le cœur, je continue de taper sans relâche pendant ce qu'il me semble une éternité. D'un coup on me pousse violement et Ursula s'effondre dans mes bras, je la rattrape et David explose les chaînes avec son dernier coup._

 _ **-NON, soyez maudit, je tuerai les autres, vous n'arriverez pas à vos fins.**_

 _Hors de moi je lui envoie un rayon de pure lumière dans la tête et elle disparaît dans un portail, je me penche sur Ursula qui me sourit, mais je vois bien que c'est grave._

 _ **\- Pousse-toi Emma, je vais m'en occuper.**_

 _J'obéis à Arthur et regarde mes amis pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Quand est-ce que Belle et Maître Archie sont arrivés au juste ?_

 _ **-Vous avez tapé sur ces chaînes durant toute une journée, on dirait que vous ne voyez rien d'autres qu'elles.**_

 _ **-C'est une des manipulations du Ténébreux pour vous faire perdre pied dans la réalité et vous faire oublier le danger autour. Ton amie va s'en sortir, elle à juste besoin de dormir.**_

 _ **-Merci Seigneur.**_

 _ **-Non merci à vous, je vais vous ramener à votre camp. Ensuite il me faudra dormir un peu pour récupérer tout mes pouvoirs, nous parlerons après.**_

 _Un éclair blanc nous entoure et quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est pour mieux réceptionner Regina dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse doucement et la resserre contre moi en silence._

 _ **-Il faut que tu te repose mon amour, viens, on parlera après.**_

 _ **-Attend, Anna et les autres ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Gina ?**_

 _Elsa me désigne un coin et je regarde les corps de Krystof et Anna enlacés, ils semblent dormir paisiblement._

 _ **-Ils ne sont pas mort, mais Anna était trop affaiblit, Gretel ne pouvais rien faire, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mendel ?**_

 _ **-En prison. Le Chef des Trolls est mort.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on à tous besoin de dormir. Seigneur je vous présente ma Princesse, Regina.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse, ravis de vous rencontrer enfin. Emma m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **É**_ _ **galement Seigneur. Une tente a été préparée pour vous, un soldat va vous y conduire.**_

 _ **-Merci Princesse, Emma je réveillerai tes amies dès que j'aurais pris un peu de repos, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Merci Seigneur.**_

 _A peine j'ai touché mon oreiller que je me suis endormie, Regina serrée contre moi, une autre bataille de gagner. Et pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin pour dormir sereinement. Et pour dormir, j'ai dormi, puisque c'est trois jours plus tard que j'émerge, je ne suis pas étonnée de retrouver Regina à mon chevet et je pose la main sur sa joue._

 _ **-J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, le Seigneur Arthur dors encore aussi, mais tout le monde est là sinon ? Ursula, David, Ella et Felix sont toujours à l'infirmerie avec Anna et Krystof.**_

 _ **-D'accord, toi ça va ?**_

 _ **-J'ai utilisé le pouvoir de Gidéon, j'ai tué le Chef des Trolls sans le moindre scrupule Emma.**_

 _ **-Je l'aurais fait aussi, ne t'en fais pas mon amour, c'est normal et cela n'a rien avoir avec le pouvoir de Gidéon.**_

 _ **-Tu en es sûre ?**_

 _ **-Je te connais. Midas ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Il a monté une armée et réclame la Terre des Troll. Ma mère s'en occupe.**_

 _ **-Non je vais le faire, Katherine va m'accompagner. Il est temps que son Royaume ai un nouveau dirigeant.**_

 _ **-Je le pense aussi. Tu comptes faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Lui laisser le choix. Soit il abdique soit il meurt.**_

 _ **-Bien parlé Emma. Ravie de voir que tu es réveillée.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Majesté. Vous êtes d'accord avec ce plan ?**_

 _ **-Oui, si cela ne fonctionne pas, j'écraserai sans peine son armée. Le Seigneur Arthur est réveillé, je vous laisse le temps de vous rafraichir et de manger, puis nous devrons parler de la suite.**_

 _ **-Mère, pour Mendel ?**_

 _ **-Il sera exécuté pour haute trahison. Des objections ?**_

 _ **-Non Majesté, c'est amplement mérité, mais je pense que Peter doit payer également, nous avons était trop souple avec lui. Son père ne le restreint en aucune façon, alors peut-être que nous pourrions les enfermer à vie dans le Royaume de l'oublie ?**_

 _ **-Je vais y réfléchir, préparez vous.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Tu sais de plus en plus parler à ma mère, je te félicite. Le Royaume de l'oublie ?**_

 _ **-Mon oncle m'en à parler, il se trouve derrière la montagne Bleu de mon Royaume. Nos pires criminels y sont enfermés garder par des Gardes d'élites, mélange d'Elfes, de Fées et d'Humains.**_

 _ **-J'ignorais qu'un tel endroit existait. Tu vas peut-être me trouver dure, mais pourquoi ne pas tuer ces personnes ?**_

 _ **-Certaines car on ne peut pas, un peu comme avec le Ténébreux. D'autres car les victimes ont choisit de voir souffrir leur bourreau, d'autres encore car ils ne méritent que ça.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, en effet. Peter et Mendel, ne méritent que ça.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Emma...**_

 _Je regarde Angel sauter au cou d'Emma et souris, être de retour à l'école fait du bien à tout le monde. Après avoir mangé, je suis Emma jusqu'à l'infirmerie où mon amour à bien du mal à lâcher Anna qui semble en pleine forme._

 _ **-Je vais bien. Le Seigneur Arthur nous à réveillé il y a une heure.**_

 _ **-Ne refais jamais une chose pareille !**_

 _ **-Promis, on parlera plus tard. La Reine t'attend pour la réunion.**_

 _ **-D'accord, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-Regina, merci.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ne me remercie pas, je suis contente que tu ailles bien.**_

 _Emma parle un peu avec Ursula et Felix et je la regarde, Tink s'approche et je la serre contre moi, sans doute bien trop fort mais elle ne dit rien._

 _ **-Tu deviens trop sentimentale Gina.**_

 _ **-Idiote.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ta fiancée semble rayonner, non ?**_

 _ **-Sa Magie l'entoure depuis le réveil du Seigneur Arthur, David c'est pire, Henry est affecté aussi. On à remporter une grande victoire aujourd'hui, de nombreux ennemis ont étaient vaincu et nous avons un nouvel allié de poids.**_

 _ **-Oui, tu sais je pense à rester enseigner également.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu voulais partir sur le terrain et en Terre Fée ?**_

 _ **-Peut-être dans quelques années, pour le moment je reste près de toi. Ta mère m'a proposé un poste de conseillère de la Princesse, que j'ai accepté si tu es d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que oui, je suis contente que tu reste.**_

 _ **-Et Tink, comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Bien Emma, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai totalement récupérée.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, je crois qu'on est attendu pour la réunion, on y va ?**_

 _ **-Tink est ma nouvelle conseillère, je comptais lui proposer à la fin de notre enseignement mais ma mère m'a devancé.**_

 _ **-Excellent choix, on y va ?**_

 _J'attrape la main d'Emma et on sort de l'infirmerie, Tink sur les talons, tout comme Lili sûrement de Garde. Quand on rentre dans la pièce, tous s'inclinent et mon amour me regarde avec incompréhension._

 _ **-Ils marquent juste leur respect, c'est une grande victoire et tu es ma fiancée maintenant.**_

 _ **-Désolée, j'ai encore du mal avec tout ça.**_

 _ **-Je sais, ce n'est pas grave, je suis là pour t'aider.**_

 _ **-Emma, Regina, Tink prenez place.**_ _ **Le Seigneur Arthur va parler.**_

 _ **-Merci mère.**_

 _ **-(Se lève) Bien, notre prochain grande bataille sera la libération de Lancelot, il est dans les Limbes, banni par le Ténébreux sans espoir de retour. Mais je suis là maintenant et avec Emma, Henry et David mais aussi vous Princesse et l'ensemble de vos compagnons on peut le ramener.**_

 _ **-Comment on rentre dans les Limbes ?**_

 _ **-Bonne question Princesse, il nous faut nous plonger dans le sommeil, seules nos âmes vont voyager.**_

 _ **-Ce qui inclut que nos corps seront vulnérables.**_

 _ **-En effet, même si je mettrais des protections autour.**_

 _ **-Je pense que cela n'est pas suffisant Seigneur, tous devraient choisis un Gardien qui reste sur place.**_

 _ **-J'y ai pensé Majesté, mais cela nous prive de son aide là-bas.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord avec ma mère Seigneur, c'est plus prudent. Tu en pense quoi Emma ?**_

 _ **-On pourrait choisir trois de nos compagnons pour tous nous surveiller, ajouter à la Garde d'élite et au sort du Seigneur Arthur, cela devrais suffire.**_

 _Je souris, elle apprend vite et trouve rapidement une solution, je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de l'avoir comme compagne. Tink me donne un coup de coude et Emma me regarde avec amusement._

 _ **-Ma fille je sais que tu aime Emma, mais concentre toi stp.**_

 _ **-Désolé Mère, continuez Seigneur.**_

 _ **-Il n'y a pas de mal Princesse, j'ai été amoureux aussi. Bien, après m'être entretenu avec Maître Maléfique, j'ai appris que certains d'entre-vous étaient Dragonnier, les Dragons peuvent circuler dans les Limbes donc ils nous accompagneront.**_

 _ **-Ce sont des bébés.**_

 _ **-Pas dans les Limbes, ils seront sous leur forme d'adultes, les règles changent là-bas.**_

 _ **-Il faut s'attendre à quoi ?**_

 _ **-L'illusion, je crois savoir que vous avez vaincu une puissante sorcière qui maitrise cet art ?**_

 _ **-Javotte. Elle vit en paix avec sa sœur, on ne peut pas lui demander de prendre part à tout ça.**_

 _ **-(Porte qui s'ouvre) C'est à moi dans décider. Bonjour, pardonnez mon retard.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu...**_

 _ **-Regina, laisse-moi faire cela, pour te remercier toi et Emma de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.**_

 _ **-Laisse-la faire Gina. Bonjour Javotte, je t'en prie prend place.**_

 _ **-Merci Emma. Majesté. Seigneur Arthur.**_

 _ **-Bien, je vous laisse décider qui de vos compagnons reste ici, il faut attendre le solstice d'été pour rentrer dans les Limbes, ça vous laisse le temps de vous préparer. Je vais prendre part à votre enseignement à tous également durant ces quelques mois.**_

 _ **-Et pour Angel ?**_

 _ **-Je vais préparer une potion, pour August ça va être plus long mais j'y travaille avec Henry et les Limbes seront une grande aide pour le faire revenir parmi nous. Je vous l'ai dit les règles ne sont pas les même là-bas.**_

 _ **-Bien, je pense que nous avons abordé le plus important, la réunion est levée.**_

 _Je me lève et Emma me fait signe de la rejoindre, je souris et serre Javotte dans mes bras un moment. Une nouvelle bataille se prépare mais pour la première fois, je n'ai pas peur. Je sais qu'on va gagner, après tout on le fait depuis le début._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :** Les débuts d'une Reine

 **POV Cora :**

 _Je finissais de rédiger un énième rapport quand une douleur au cœur me saisit, je tente de respirer normalement et ferme les yeux. Garder mes ténèbres enfermées comme cela à des répercussions de plus en plus violentes sur mon corps. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre à nouveau le contrôle, mes filles ne me le pardonnerai pas. L'année scolaire est finit et je prépare une grande cérémonie pour fêter cela, il est temps de présenter à tous les nouveaux Maîtres, puis d'avertir le peuple de la suite. Le Seigneur Arthur est d'une aide précieuse et grâce à lui et à Emma, le Roi Midas n'est plus un problème. Il est enfermé avec Peter sur les Terres oubliées et je m'en réjouis. Katherine à pris sa place et avec l'aide de Frederick, règne sur le Royaume. Robin à lui aussi pris la tête de son Royaume, Zéléna l'aide au mieux, même si elle est souvent ici. Grâce aux portails Magiques, tout le monde peut circuler rapidement, ce qui permet de tout surveiller. Victor m'a dit qu'il ne me restait que peu de temps, j'espère pouvoir aider Regina encore quelques années, elle n'est pas encore prête à prendre ma suite, mais cela viendra. Quand le moment sera venu, je repartirai au Royaume Noire, et rejoindrai mon amour perdu dans la mort. Mais avant cela il nous faut trouver Lancelot et Merlin et vaincre le Ténébreux._

 _ **\- Tu m'as fait demander ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Eva, oui. Je voulais savoir où en était les préparatifs pour ce soir ?**_

 _ **\- Tout sera prêt comme convenu, les nouveau élèves sont installés également, la cérémonie de l'appel a était encore une fois riche, le nombre d'appelé ne cesse d'augmenter.**_

 _ **\- C'est une bonne chose, Emma rentre dans sa quatrième année, elle va devoir intensifier son entrainement, vu qu'elle à un peu de mal avec moi, je me suis dit qu'Archie et toi vous pourriez la préparer.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, et Gold, il a émis le souhait de la prendre en cours privé cette année aussi ?**_

 _ **\- Non, Gold a bien trop d'ambitions et je ne lui fait pas totalement confiance. Il se tient tranquille vu que son fils est là, mais je me méfie toujours de lui.**_

 _ **\- Je pense que quelques cours avec chaque Maîtres ne feraient pas de mal à Emma.**_

 _ **\- En effet, demande à Archie de voir avec Mushu, il faut qu'elle soit prête.**_

 _ **\- Elle le sera. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?**_

 _ **\- Non, merci. On se voit plus tard ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je regarde par la fenêtre, Regina joue avec Angel, j'espère avoir la chance de connaître mes petits enfants. Un petit garçon, j'ai toujours un peu regretté de ne pas avoir eu de fils, même si mes filles m'ont remplit de fierté. Je me rasseye derrière mon bureau et fini mes papiers, ce soir sera une bonne soirée. Prise d'une envie je rédige mon testament, on n'est jamais trop prudent de nos jours. Je scelle le tout magiquement et plus sereine je rejoins la salle de réception pour terminer les dernier détails._

 **POV Angel :**

 _Je chevauche avec Regina en rigolant, le Seigneur Arthur m'a dit que ce soir je pourrai parler et j'étais inquiet, du coup Gina m'a emmené me promener._

 _ **\- (Pensée) Gina, tu crois que c'est sans danger que je parle ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr mon poussin, le Ténébreux ta privé de ta voix car il voulait te contrôler, mais ce n'est pas notre cas.**_

 _ **\- (Pensée) J'ai vu une Emma du futur, pas la même que celle que vous avez vu. Dans son temps, je suis aussi le frère d'Emma, mais je tourne vraiment mal et on est obligé de se battre.**_

 _ **\- Cela n'arrivera pas dans cette vie, Emma t'a retrouvé bien avant et ton cœur est aussi pur que celui de ta sœur, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**_

 _ **\- (Pensée) Si je deviens méchant, tu promets de m'arrêter avant que je ne fasse du mal à Emma ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Emma ne pourra pas le faire.**_

 _ **-Je ne pourrai pas te blesser non plus.**_

 _ **\- (Pensée) Stp Gina, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu feras ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger ma sœur, même de moi, surtout de moi, si je perds le contrôle et que les ténèbres m'envahissent.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais que je protégerai toujours Emma mon grand, mais j'ai confiance, je sais que tu choisiras toujours le bien, ok ?**_

 _ **\- (Pensée) D'accord, le voyage dans les Limbes est pour bientôt, j'aimerais venir avec vous, même si Emma ne le permettra jamais.**_

 _ **\- Tu seras à l'abri ici et puis, tu as bien le temps de partir à l'aventure, laisse ta sœur te protéger, tu sais qu'elle culpabilise de ne pas avoir pu le faire avant.**_

 _ **\- (Pensée) Elle ne savait même pas que j'existais ! Je vais aider Maître Archie à chercher un moyen de ramener August.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, ta sœur arrive.**_

 _ **-Hé vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas vous préparer, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer ?**_

 _ **-Si, on avait juste envie de se balader un peu, je vous laisse, je dois me changer.**_

 _ **-Très bien Maître, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler comme ça, sinon je t'apelle Princesse.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) (Rire) Moi je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Je suis ton apprenti après tout, même si je ne suis pas très fort encore.**_

 _ **-Je préfère que tu t'en tiennes à Gina, mais devant les autres élèves si tu veux. Et tu seras bien assez fort le moment venu, sois patient.**_

 _Je souris en voyant ma sœur embrasser Gina et la regarde partir, je sais qu'au besoin elle m'arrêtera et ça me rassure grandement._

 _ **-Tu es prêt petit frère ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Oui, tu as trouvé un cadeau pour Gina ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, figure-toi que j'ai mis la main sur un sifflet de Dragonnier.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Cool, j'espère que j'en trouverai un.**_

 _ **-On ira fouiller la grotte où je l'ai trouvé, ça me serait bien utile aussi, comme aux autres Dragonniers.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Lili ou Maître Maléfique doit sûrement savoir où chercher, faudra leur demander. Tu vas t'habiller comment ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Avec ma tenue de l'école, celle d'apprenti principal, d'ailleurs tu à presque la même, vu que tu es l'apprenti de Regina.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Super, je suis content, on sera pareil comme ça.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je souris à mon frère et on file se changer, l'école est pleine à craquer, de nombreux invités de tout les Royaumes sont présents, sans parler de nombreux nobles des environs. Je repère Sarah et me dirige vers elle pour la saluer avec Angel, elle est avec Jean qui me salut gentiment._

 _ **-Tu as de l'allure comme ça, on dirait que tout les Royaumes sont présents. La Reine n'a pas fait les choses à moitié.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas son genre, puis faire un peu la fête, ne fais pas de mal.**_

 _ **-C'est certain, on se voit plus tard ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr ! Angel tu veux rester avec Sarah et Jean ou tu veux venir avec moi ?**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Je reste avec eux, on se retrouve après.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse le front) Ok petit frère, à plus tard.**_

 _Je rejoins l'estrade Royale et m'incline face à Cora qui me sourit, nos rapport se sont grandement apaiser depuis ma demande de fiançailles, le temps semble faire son office._

 _ **-Ah Emma ! Prends place je te prie.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté. Regina n'est pas encore là ?**_

 _ **-Elle discute avec Zéléna, de nombreuses choses doivent être mises en place dans son Royaume.**_

 _ **\- Si je peux aider, n'hésitez pas.**_

 _ **-C'est gentil, je suis sûre que Robin et Zéléna le savent.**_

 _ **-Majesté, tout le monde est arrivé.**_

 _ **-Merci Capitaine, dites au Héraut de sonner les trompettes, nous allons commencer.**_

 _ **-(S'incline) Oui Majesté. Altesse.**_

 _J'ai vraiment du mal avec les courbettes mais bon, c'est ainsi et Regina arrive enfin. Elle me lance un doux sourire et s'installe sur son siège. Je suis à sa gauche, Robin et Zéléna sont à sa droite, tandis que Daniel et Elsa sont sur notre gauche, le Seigneur Arthur lui sur le côté avec les autres Maîtres et Henry. Après que tous les invités aient été annoncés, la Reine se lève et commence son discours._

 _ **\- Bienvenue parmi nous. Plusieurs annonces doivent être faites. Nous allons commencer par vous présenter l'équipe des Maître de l'école des Clans qui s'est grandement renforcer au fils des ans. On commencera par les anciens : Maléfique du Clan du Dragon reste mon adjointe à la tête de l'école et se charge des cours de Métamorphose. Ruby devient son apprenti principal. Archie du Clan du Hibou se charge de l'histoire de la Magie. Son apprenti Principal est Ella. Leroy du Clan de la Loutre se charge de la Tactique. Son apprenti Principal est David. Gold du Clan du Renard se charge des cours de Sortilèges. Son apprenti Principal est Mulan. Granny du Clan du Loup se charge de l'Intendance. Son apprenti principal est Tiana. Eva du Clan de la Biche, se charge des cours Générale. Son apprenti Principal est Snow. Gépetto du Clan de l'Ecureuil se charge de l'Armurerie. Son apprenti Principal est Killian. Victor du Clan de la Chauve Souris se charge des soins. Son apprenti Principal est Anna. Mushu du Clan du Taureau est notre Maître d'Armes. Son apprenti Principal et Emma. Passons à nos nouveaux Maître. Zéléna du Clan du Singe se charge des Potions. Son apprenti Principal est Neal. Belle du Clan de la Marmotte est en charge de nos archives et la bibliothèque. Son apprenti Principal est Krystof. Elsa du Clan de la Panthère se charge des cours sur les éléments. Son apprenti Principal est Lili. Daniel du Clan du Lynx est notre nouveau Maître des**_ _ **É**_ _ **curies. Son apprenti Principal est Merida. Tink du Clan de l'Hippocampe, devient conseillère Royale de la Princesse Regina. Pour finir Regina du Clan du Cheval est notre nouveau Maître de Magie, elle prend donc ma place, pour l'instant elle n'a pas choisit d'apprenti principal, mais Angel l'a choisis comme Maître et elle à accepter. En ce qui me concerne, je vais me consacrer à préparer la guerre contre le Ténébreux, je compte sur votre aide à tous, je laisse la parole au Seigneur Arthur.**_

 _ **\- Merci Majesté. Henry et moi nous faisons partit aussi des Maîtres que vous allez côtoyer durant vos années ici. Nous sélectionneront des élèves qui rejoindront les compagnons de la Princesse**_ _ **E**_ _ **mma dans sa quête. Nous partons dans un mois le jour du Solstice d'été, nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informer de la réussite de notre mission. Je laisse maintenant la parole à la Princesse Emma, qui souhaite dire quelques mots avant que la fête commence.**_

 _ **\- (Me lève) Merci Seigneur. Beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissent depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Nous avons traversé de grande épreuves, perdu des amis, des frères mais le résultat est là. Le Seigneur Arthur est près de nous, tout comme Henry et bientôt j'en suis certaine, le Seigneur Lancelot nous rejoindra. Nous allons gagner cette guerre je vous en fais la promesse, mais pour cela nous avons besoin de vous tous, car seul on est faible, mais ensemble... Comme vous le savez je suis fiancée avec la Princesse Regina, votre futur Reine et j'ai entendu vos craintes quand au fait que je sois aussi la futur Reine du Royaumes des Elfes. Mon cousin, le Roi David gardera le trône, et moi je seconderai au mieux votre Princesse dans sa tâche. J'espère en faisant cela, vous rassurer, ma place est ici, près de la Princesse Regina, de mes amis, de mon peuple.**_

 _ **(Applaudissements)**_

 _Regina me regarde avec tellement de fierté que s'en est limite gênant et je me rassois près d'elle, Cora semble elle aussi satisfaite et le bal est lancer. Comme le veux la tradition j'ouvre la soirée avec Regina, qui souris de toutes ses dents._

 _ **-Tu n'étais pas obliger d'abandonner ton peuple Emma.**_

 _ **-Je ne l'abandonne pas, il est entre de bonnes mains avec David et Snow. Ma place est à tes côtés.**_

 _ **-Ma mère m'a surprise en me nommant à son poste.**_

 _ **-Pas moi, ta mère à changer et j'en suis ravis.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Mes premiers pas en tant que Maître, je respire à fond et rentre dans la salle, je souris en voyant que je commence par la classe d'Emma qui me regarde amoureusement. Allons bon, je vais avoir du mal à rester concentrée si elle me regarde ainsi. Lili lui donne un coup de coude et je me retiens de rire, je vais peut être la taquiner un petit peu._

 _ **\- Bonjour à tous. Vous aborder votre quatrième année, et donc vous êtes assez puissant maintenant pour certains sorts. Emma et Félix venez me rejoindre svp, on va faire une petite démonstration. Emma, tu vas enclencher ta barrière, la normale pas celle des Génies et toi Félix tu vas essayer de la faire tomber. Les sorts d'attaques sont les plus faciles, car ils sont soumis à l'impulsion du moment. Votre magie réagit à un danger immédiat, les sorts de protection sont plus difficiles car il vous demande la plupart du temps de réciter une incantation. Commencer. Je vous arrêterez au besoin.**_

 _ **-Oui Maître (Sourire taquin)**_

 _Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel face à la provocation d'Emma et encourage Félix. Il est sérieux et applique à la lettre mes consignes, si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes la barrière d'Emma tombe. Tous applaudissent, Emma compris et le cours continu. A la fin de celui-ci je retiens Félix et Emma sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire, me souris en partant avec Lili et Les autres._

 _ **-Vous vouliez me voir Maître ?**_

 _ **-Oui, comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas d'Apprenti Principal. J'aimerais que tu acceptes ce poste ?**_

 _ **-Moi ? Mais...**_

 _ **-Tu es tout à fait capable, la barrière d'Emma est tout sauf faible. De plus, tu nous à prouvé que tu avais changé et tu nous à accompagné depuis le début dans nos missions.**_

 _ **-J'accepte Maître. Je ne vous décevrais pas. J'en fais le serment.**_

 _ **\- J'en suis sûre. Ton apprentissage commence ce soir, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau après les cours. Tu peux disposer. Passe voir Maître Granny qui te donnera ta tenue d'Apprenti Principal. J'attends de toi un comportement exemplaire. Tu me représente à partir de maintenant, que se soit ici à l'école mais aussi à l'extérieur.**_

 _ **-Je comprends Maître, merci pour cette chance.**_

 _ **-Elle est mérité, tu peux y aller.**_

 _Il s'en va et je souris satisfaite, des premières années rentre et je souris, ils sont tout timide les pauvres. Cela me rappelle mes débuts, bien qu'en tant que Princesse héritière je ne pouvais pas montrer mes faiblesses comme cela._

 _ **\- Prenez place. Ici vous allez apprendre les bases de la Magie, ses lois et ses répercussions en cas d'abus.**_

 _ **\- (Lève la main) Maître, est ce que c'est vrai que nous avons tous un pouvoir caché ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, ton nom ?**_

 _ **\- Liam du Clan du Chien, Maître.**_

 _ **\- C'est exact, vous le découvrirez lors d'un cours avec Maître Gold. Qui sait à quoi sers ce pouvoir caché ?**_

 _ **\- (Lève la main) Moi Maître. Il se déclenche en cas d'extrême danger, c'est le dernier rempart de notre Magie pour nous protéger.**_

 _ **\- C'est exact. Ton nom ?**_

 _ **\- Cassandra du Clan de la Biche, Maître.**_

 _ **\- Nous parlerons du pouvoir caché une fois votre cours avec Maître Gold effectué, pour le moment je vais vous apprendre les bases. Première leçon, avant de savoir attaquer il faut savoir se protéger, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire.**_

 _Toutes les mains se lèvent et je souris, satisfait, Bien, on dirait que mon cours est intéressant, je suis rassurée, je choisis un élève et la matinée passe ainsi._ _À_ _midi, je retrouve avec plaisir Tink et Elsa pour le repas. Emma mange dehors aujourd'hui, mais j'ai préféré rester ici._

 _ **\- Ta mère m'a donné tellement de mission à remplir que je me demande si elle ne m'a pas nommer à ce poste, juste pour pouvoir se servir de moi comme messagère.**_

 _ **\- Le fait que tu ouvres des portails à volonté doit l'arranger c'est certain, et toi Elsa comment c'est passé ta matinée ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai un peu de mal à me faire au titre de Maître, à chaque fois je crois qu'on s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Moi aussi, j'ai nommé Félix Apprenti Principal, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Il le mérite, tu as bien fait, il a complètement changé de comportement depuis notre mission pour tuer Aldébaran.**_

 _ **\- Oui, Tink à raison. Emma à encore une nouvelle fois frappée, j'envie sa capacité à transformer nos ennemis en puissants alliés. Regarde Ursula, il n'y a pas plus fidèle qu'elle maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour les filles, je peux me joindre à vous ?**_

 _ **\- (Grand sourire) Bonjour Javotte, bien sûr.**_

 _ **\- J'ai vu avec ta mère, je vais enseigner également, me voilà professeur. Anastasia à besoin de contrôler son pouvoir grandissant et de se faire des amis.**_

 _ **\- Tu va enseigner l'illusion je suppose ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, entre autre choses. J'ai nommé Anastasia apprenti Principal et j'ai repéré un élève de troisième année doué pour cela aussi, je l'ai donc pris comme apprenti également.**_

 _ **\- Comment se nomme t-il ? Ça intéressera sûrement le Seigneur Arthur de le savoir, je dois lui faire un rapport ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Naveen du Clan de la Grenouille. C'est toi qui es chargé de faire les rapports Tink ?**_

 _ **\- Hélas ! Je déteste la paperasse, j'aurai du faire prof.**_

 _ **\- (Pouffe de rire) Pauvres élèves, ils se seraient enfuis en courant.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Ne sois pas méchante Elsa. Tink aurai était un professeur remarquable.**_

 _ **\- (Tire la langue à Elsa) Tu vois vilaine.**_

 _On finit de manger en rigolant et je rejoins ma salle de classe tranquillement, je suis tiré d'un coup dans un couloir et reconnaissant Emma je me laisse aller dans ses bras._

 _ **\- Est-ce que je peux embrasser le nouveau Maître de Magie ?**_

 _ **\- Non, mais tu peux embrasser ta fiancée.**_

 _Elle sourit et m'embrasse doucement, je m'accroche à son cou et ferme les yeux de bonheur. C'est vraiment une journée parfaite, j'ai appris à apprécier ces moments plus que tout._

 _ **\- Je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué à midi.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire tendre) Je t'aime aussi. Je te réserve ma soirée, qu'en dis-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Excellente idée ! Je dois y aller, Maître Archie m'attends.**_

 _Elle file après m'avoir volé un dernier baiser et je tente de reprendre un visage professionnelle en rentrant dans ma salle, mais c'est peine perdu je le crains._

 **POV Emma :**

 _Finalement le Seigneur Arthur voulais quelques jours de plus pour vérifier la potion pour Angel. Maîtres Archie, Zéléna et Henry l'ont aidé et je me rends compte qu'il va me falloir étudier de plus près les potions, j'ai un sacré retard la dedans aussi. On était tous réunis dans la salle du conseil et voyant mon frère un peu stressé je le rejoins. Ma Princesse est déjà auprès de lui et je souris, elle sera vraiment une mère fabuleuse._

 _ **\- Bien tout est prêt. Approche Angel, tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai tout vérifié plusieurs fois.**_

 _ **\- Seigneur, il n'y a vraiment aucun danger ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'assure que non Emma, fais moi confiance.**_

 _Regina me prend la main et je regarde mon frère boire avec angoisse, la potion est sensé faire effet immédiatement donc on attend avec impatience. Mais Angel garde les lèvres fermés, il a peur, je le vois._

 _ **\- Tu n'a rien à craindre mon poussin, n'oublie pas, je protège ta sœur.**_

 _ **-Je sais Maître.**_

 _Mon cœur décolle, tout le monde applaudit et je serre mon frère dans les bras un moment, enfin..._

 _ **\- Salut petit frère.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Salut, merci Seigneur.**_

 _ **\- Je t'en prie, on va essayer une chose maintenant. Je pense savoir pourquoi le Ténébreux ta privé de ta voix.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Si tu veux bien lâcher ton frère, je vais te montrer.**_

 _Regina me fait reculer et Angel souris, je le couve du regard et Merida me donne un coup de coude pour calmer mon angoisse._

 _ **\- Arrête de stresser comme ça, le Seigneur Arthur sait ce qu'il fait.**_

 _ **-Merida à raison Em, il n'y a rien à craindre.**_

 _Rassurée, je m'éloigne avec Regina et mon frère se place devant Arthur, ce dernier fait apparaitre plusieurs cibles et je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension._

 _ **\- Ordonne aux cibles de se consumer.**_

 _ **\- Ordonner ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, choisis le mot qui te semble le mieux adapté, regarde les cibles et dit le à voix haute.**_

 _Mon frère se place devant les cibles, il réfléchit un moment et respire un grand coup avant de lancer à vois haute._

 _ **-Brûlez !**_

 _Devant nos yeux ébahis les cibles s'enflamment, mon frère n'est pas censé pouvoir utiliser la magie si jeune. Il n'a que 8 ans, néanmoins il semble assez épuisé et je me précipite pour le soutenir, le voyant tanguer sur ses jambes._

 _ **\- Tu as le pouvoir de l'ordre absolu, c'est ta voix qui guide ta magie.**_

 _ **\- Ce qui veut dire que s'il la perd à nouveau il sera sans pouvoirs ?**_

 _ **\- Regina j'en suis certain, lui apprendra au fil des ans à utiliser ses autre dons, mais oui sans sa voix il devient un humain normal. Aussi normal que peut l'être un Elfe, vous ne faites qu'un avec la Magie, donc il lui en restera toujours.**_

 _ **\- Je suis fatigué, mais en gros ça veux dire que je suis fort ?**_

 _ **\- Carrément petit frère, le don de l'ordre absolu est très rare, notre oncle m'en avait parlé.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Prend garde Félix, bientôt je vais te voler ta place d'apprenti principal auprès de Gina.**_

 _ **(Rire)**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'attends gamin.**_

 _On discute un peu, Angel à sauté sur le dos de David et parle avec entrain avec Snow et Ruby qui éclatent souvent de rire. Regina m'enlace et je laisse reposer mon corps contre le sien, cela fait du bien de l'entende rire et parler comme cela._

 _ **\- On n'est pas prête de l'arrêter, ne t'en fais pas, je l'aiderais à contrôler tout ça.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, alors j'ai le droit à mon diner ? David et Snow vont s'occuper d'Angel ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Je te suis Apprenti.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Très bien Maître, veuillez me suivre.**_

 _On salut tout le monde et j'emmène Regina sur le toit, une table est dressée pour deux, et Killian et Neal jouent les serveurs. Les jours puis les semaines sont passées. Regina s'épanouissait totalement dans son rôle de Maître, sa place est ici, c'est indéniable. J'étais en cours privé avec Zéléna quand Cora rentre, visiblement assez énervée._

 _ **\- En salle du conseil, tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe mère ?**_

 _ **\- On nous déclare la guerre ! Trois Royaumes, celui de Neverland, Oz et de Tarabitia.**_

 _ **\- Neverland, le père de Peter ?**_

 _ **\- Il veut son fils, celui de Tarabitia c'est allié officiellement au Ténébreux et Gothel comme celui d'Oz. Voilà pourquoi Tamara est partit, elle organiser tout ça ! Ils veulent nous empêcher de partir réveiller le Seigneur Lancelot. Ils ont l'appui de Trolls, des Gobelins et des Orcs.**_

 _ **\- Et le Royaume d'Oz ? Que nous reprochent-ils ?**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais bien le savoir Emma. Regina à accepter de recevoir une délégation pour savoir leurs exigences ? Elle essaye d'éviter la guerre, mais je sais que c'est vain.**_

 _ **\- Nous verrons bien, peut-être qu'on peut faire entendre raison à certain.**_

 _Le Reine se semble pas convaincus, j'avoue que moi non plus mais ma Princesse est très douée pour négocier, donc on ne sait jamais. Le père de Peter dois juste être anéantis d'avoir perdu son fils unique et Gothel à profiter de cela comme toujours. J'ignorais que Tamara était aussi une Princesse héritière, voila qui complique les choses, elle à toujours choisis les ténèbres facilement. Sans doute certains sont destinés à servir le mal, ce qui me dépasse. Arrivée dans la salle du conseil, je retrouve Regina, son air sérieux ne présage rien de bon et je me rapproche d'elle._

 _ **\- Alors ?**_

 _ **\- On à un problème. Gothel est sur les Terres oubliées avec son armée, elle se dirige vers la prison. Si elle libère tous les prisonniers, on ne pourra jamais partir pour les Limbes car les Royaumes seront à feu et à sang.**_

 _ **\- Que veulent-ils ?**_

 _ **\- La tête de ma mère pour commencer et ensuite l'école.**_

 _ **\- Ok, il nous reste trois jours avant le solstice d'été et notre départ, il va falloir se séparer à nouveau je le crains.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Les négociations avec les trois Royaumes ennemis m'épuisait, Emma était partit arrêter Gothel avec nos compagnons et seuls rester près de moi Tink, Javotte, Daniel et Elsa. Ma mère était partit avec Emma également, tout comme Archie, Maléfique et Whale. Les cours étaient maintenus mais je sentais tout les élèves à cran et je me décide à faire une pause pour les rassurer._

 _ **\- Ne vous en faite pas, tout sera bientôt finis.**_

 _ **\- Maître ? On aimerait aider aussi, c'est notre école on veut la défendre.**_

 _ **\- Tu auras l'occasion de le faire Liam, pour l'instant les négociations sont en cours et Emma arrêtera Gothel à temps.**_

 _ **\- Maître, et si elle n'y arrive pas, j'ai entendu mes parents parler. Il y a d'horribles créatures enfermées sur les Terres oubliées. Des magiciens noirs et des meurtriers.**_

 _ **\- Emma y arrivera, elle n'est pas seule. Notre devoir à nous et de limiter les dégâts ici.**_

 _ **\- (Apparaît) Maître, c'est Emma...il faut que vous veniez, maintenant.**_

 _ **\- (Inquiète) Liam, Cassandra je vous charge de la classe, restez ici.**_

 _Je suis Félix et on apparaît dans la tente de commandement. Zéléna est entrain de pleurer et voyant ma mère allonger sur un lit je me précipite vers elle._

 _ **\- Gothel est apparue de nulle part et pour protéger Emma, elle s'est interposée. Son cœur est presque broyé, je suis désolé Princesse, on ne peut rien faire.**_

 _ **\- Merci Victor. Où est Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Elle extermine l'armée de Gothel, cette dernière à disparue comme à chaque fois. Elle m'a chargé de ramener maman à la tente. Gina je ne l'ai jamais vu si en colère.**_

 _ **\- Félix, trouve-moi Anna et le reste de ces Gardiens.**_

 _ **\- Oui Maître. (Disparaît)**_

 _ **\- Est-ce qu'elle est arrivée à libérer des prisonniers ?**_

 _ **\- Non le Seigneur Arthur et Henry sont là bas et personne n'as pu s'approcher. Seulement, ils ne peuvent pas bouger de leur position pour le moment.**_

 _ **\- Très bien. Robin, je veux que tu ailles me chercher Peter, je dois lui parler.**_

 _ **\- J'y vais.**_

 _Je regarde ma sœur et elle essuie ses larmes pour accompagner son mari, ma mère à les yeux fermer et mon cœur se serre en voyant sa faiblesse._

 _ **\- Qui aurait cru que je mourrai en protégeant une Elfe...**_

 _ **\- Tu ne va pas mourir maman, je vais te sauver. Il faut juste que tu tiennes encore trois mois, je pourrais faire à nouveau un vœu avec Gretel.**_

 _ **\- Non, tu dois le garder, j'étais déjà condamner ma fille. À trop utiliser les Ténèbres toutes ces années, cela laisse des traces et je suis fatiguée.**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas prête à devenir Reine, mère, j'ai encore besoin de vous, svp, vous devez vous accrocher.**_

 _ **\- Je vais essayer ma fille, va calmer Emma maintenant. Je sens d'ici toute sa magie déborder, ce n'est pas bon de céder à la colère, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Oui, reposer-vous. Gretel, stp, apaise-la au mieux.**_

 _ **-Oui Maître. Ne bougez pas Majesté, je m'occupe de vous.**_

 _Félix reviens avec Anna, Lili, Merida, Killian, Mulan et Ruby. David est sans doute rester près d'Emma, tous ont le regard grave, Anna s'avance vers ma mère mais je l'arrête d'un regard._

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Comment Emma à pu se retrouver en danger alors que vous êtes tous prêt d'elle ?**_

 _ **\- Le caducée d'Hermès. Il permet de passer au travers de tout. Emma et Cora étaient concentrées pour vaincre une Chimère, nous avons gérer d'autres créatures. On à sentis trop tard la perturbation magique, la Reine à pousser Emma et c'est écroulé. On l'a aussitôt entouré et tu connais la suite.**_

 _ **\- (Respire un grand coup) Merci Killian, mais ce n'est pas ça que j'ai demandé. Et personne ne c'est dit qu'il faillait arrêter le massacre ?**_

 _ **\- Elle ne nous écoute pas Regina, David est resté près d'elle mais elle est bien décidée à exterminer toute l'armée de Gothel cette fois ci.**_

 _ **\- Anna, est ce qu'elle tue ?**_

 _ **\- Les créatures oui. Les soldats, elle essaie de les laisser en vie, mais elle les met hors combat de façon brutal.**_

 _ **\- Vous connaissez le cercle de protection des Gardiens ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. Tu veux qu'on enferme Emma dedans ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Lili. Je dois régler certaine choses avant de m'occuper d'Emma, je peux compter sur vous cette fois-ci ?**_

 _Je sais que je suis dur avec eux, ils grimacent mais acquiescent et disparaissent un par un, Anna reste et je l'autorise à aider Gretel pour ma mère. Ils savent qu'ils ont manqué à leurs devoirs de Gardiens, et m'obéiront. Je m'excuserai plus tard auprès d'eux, je suis trop inquiète pour le moment. Félix et Tink sur les talons, je rejoins la tente de commandement._

 _ **\- Maître qu'est ce qu'un cercle de protection des Gardiens ?**_

 _-_ _ **Tes Gardiens s'associent pour te protéger, mais cela t'immobilise complètement, comme eux. Cela te permet de récupérer ton énergie magique, de guérir aussi.**_

 _ **\- Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour les Gardiens ?**_

 _ **\- Si, mais ils sont tous assez fort pour le supporter et ont tous prêté serment à Emma.**_

 _ **\- Maître, vous comptez faire quoi de Peter ?**_

 _ **\- Lui offrir une opportunité qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.**_

 _Tink malgré mon incompréhension totale de cela l'aime, et je sais que la situation de Peter lui pèse. Même si elle était d'accord avec nous de sa punition. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'avec elle il était différent, que Gothel l'avais en son pouvoir depuis longtemps et qu'il voulait juste sauver son Royaume. J'ai eu du mal à la croire et n'y est pas réfléchis plus que cela, Zéléna rentre avec Robin et je regarde Peter. Je sens Tink tendu, il a l'air misérable et d'un regard j'autorise Tink à le libérer de ses chaines._

 _ **\- Tu as eu plusieurs fois le choix Peter, toujours tu as pris le mauvais chemin ! Je t'offre une ultime chance, parce que Tink me l'a demandé et que je veux éviter une guerre inutile.**_

 _ **\- Je vous écoute Princesse.**_

 _ **POV Emma :**_

 _ **\- Laissez-moi sortir, ils ont entrain de s'enfuir.**_

 _ **\- Non Em, ça suffit, tu dois te calmer.**_

 _ **\- Je suis très calme Lili. Ça suffit maintenant, ne m'obligeais pas à brisé votre barrière.**_

 _ **\- Tu briserais notre lien de Gardiens par la même occasion, c'est ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **\- David ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, il faut les détruire ! Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais et vous le savez.**_

 _ **\- Et te laisser submerger par la colère tu crois que c'est une solution ? C'est nous qui avons faillit à notre devoir, pas toi Emma.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vous en veux pas Rub. Le Caducée d'Hermès est une arme dangereuse et entre les mains de Gothel encore plus.**_

 _ **\- Mais nous on s'en veut Emma. Alors on obéira aux ordres de Regina. Reste tranquille, elle ne va pas tarder.**_

 _ **\- C'est Regina qui vous à dit de faire ça ? Elle est là ? Répond-moi Merida, pourquoi elle est là ?**_

 _ **\- Pour te calmer. Ta magie déborde, on à envoyer Félix la chercher et de plus Cora est très faible, on se sait pas si elle tiendra longtemps.**_

 _ **-(S'assois en soufflant) Je ne suis pas assez forte, tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée les amis.**_

 _Ils ne disent rien, ils culpabilisent je le vois bien, connaissant Regina elle n'a pas du être tendre avec eux également. Tu rajoute ma perte de contrôle, les pauvres ont du boulot. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Cora me sauverai la vie, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Je sais qu'elle à changer, mais cela reste quand même Cora... Je souffle et regarde donc l'armée ennemie se retirer. Maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombé je me rends compte à quelle point je suis fatiguée et laisse la magie de mes Gardiens me remettent d'aplombs. J'en profite pour partir en méditation et me retrouve devant le Cygne, ma mère est là et me souris gentiment._

 _ **\- Bonjour ma fille. Tu as bien grandit ? N'en veux pas à tes Gardiens, il ne faut pas laisser la colère te guider.**_

 _ **\- Je sais mère, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **\- Je sais que beaucoup de choses reposent sur tes épaules, il est normal de craquer parfois.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi la Reine Cora à fait ça, je penser qu'elle nous détestait ?**_

 _ **\- Tu arrives à changer le cœur des gens ma puce. La Reine sait ce que ta mort aurait entrainé comme tragédie.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Regina et Zéléna ? Je ne suis pas asse forte mère, j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir.**_

 _ **\- Il te reste encore deux ans d'études. Tu apprendras et tu es encore jeune ma fille, donne-toi le temps.**_

 _ **\- Cette guerre ne me permet pas de prendre mon temps. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour augmenter plus rapidement mon pouvoir ?**_

 _ **\- Plus grand sera ton pouvoir, plus élevé sera le prix.**_

 _ **\- Je sais Seigneur, mais si je veux arriver à vous libérer, j'ai besoin de plus de pouvoir.**_

 _ **\- Demande à Arthur de réveiller ta mémoire des vies d'avant, cela te donnera la puissance nécessaire.**_

 _ **\- Seigneur non. Emma écoute-moi si tu fais ça, tu vas voir ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ressentiras toutes tes peines, ta douleur d'avant, ça risque de te tuer.**_

 _ **\- Je dois le faire mère. J'arriverais, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, Gothel devient trop puissante, il nous faut l'arrêter.**_

 _ **\- Je te conseil de le faire après ton voyage dans les Limbes, tu as la puissance nécessaire pour me réveiller.**_

 _ **\- Très bien Seigneur, je réussirai, vous serez fière de moi mère. Vous verrez.**_

 _ **\- Je le suis déjà. Si tu le peux, emmène ton frère la prochaine fois, j'aimerais le serrer dans mes bras.**_

 _ **\- Promis Mère, j'arrive Seigneur. Attendez-nous.**_

 _ **\- J'ai toute confiance mon enfant, ne sois pas trop dure envers toi-même. Ta mère à raison, il faut te laisser du temps.**_

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est pour voir Regina arriver, je suis étonner de voir Tink et Peter derrière elle mais ne dis rien. Un sentiment écrasant de culpabilité m'atteins et je fixe le sol, elle franchit ma barrière comme si de rien n'était et pose sa main sur ma joue._

 _ **\- Regarde-moi.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée Gina, c'est ma faute et ...**_

 _ **\- Regarde-moi Emma...**_

 _Je relève la tête et elle m'embrasse doucement, dans son baiser je peux sentir tout son amour pour moi et je ferme les yeux._

 _ **-Merci les amis, allez vous reposer. On repart à l'école demain.**_

 _La barrière tombe et tous disparaissent, seule reste Ursula qui doit être de garde. Je regarde Peter et celui-ci s'incline, ça c'est nouveau._

 _ **\- Princesse, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement déplorable. Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça mais j'étais sous l'emprise de Gothel et cela m'a fait perdre le bon chemin de trop nombreuses fois.**_

 _ **\- Et maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais me rattraper, je vous en fais le serment.**_

 _ **\- Viens je vais t'expliquer. Ça va ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Je sais Emma, cela m'arrive aussi, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _On apparaît dans la tente de Commandement et mon cœur se serre en voyant Cora allonger, elle semble dormir paisiblement mais jamais je n'ai sentit aussi peu de magie en elle. Anna est près d'elle et quand elle me voit, elle viens m'enlacer, je sens qu'elle me soigne et ferme les yeux._

 _ **-Tu dois dormir. La Reine ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _Je rejoins donc Regina qui m'attend avec les autres Maîtres, le Seigneur Arthur est là aussi avec Henry, ce qui veut dire que les prisonniers sont toujours en cage et je souffle de soulagement._

 _ **-Bien pour commencer, je vais écouter vos rapports à chacun, ensuite je vous ferais part de mes décisions pour la suite.**_

 _Je regarde Regina et apprend, elle impose tellement d'autorité d'un simple geste, c'est à cela qu'on reconnait une Reine, j'ai encore du travail pour lui arriver à la cheville, parfois je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle me trouve ?_

 _ **\- (Caresse ma joue) Tu es avec nous ?**_

 _ **\- Sha Rhîs Milh.**_

 **POV Regina:**

 _Tout le monde regarde Emma les yeux écarquillés, il est très rare qu'elle parle Elfe. Déjà car elle à appris cette langue il y a peu, mais ce qui choque le plus c'est comment elle m'a appelé. Reine de mon cœur, je ne parle pas Elfe mais ça je l'ai parfaitement compris, mon cœur décolle et les Maîtres sourient._

 _ **-Je crois que nos Princesse ont besoin de repos et de se retrouver entre elles. On continuera la réunion à l'école demain.**_

 _Je remercie d'un regard le Seigneur Arthur et tous sortent de la tente, ma main est restée sur la joue d'Emma et je me lève de mon fauteuil pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je la regarde les yeux brillant, je vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive et je souris._

 _ **\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que je t'aime et que j'aimerais que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute que tu n'a pas à me mériter, que je n'attends rien de toi si ce n'est ton amour. Que je suis fière de toi quoi que tu fasses et que je te soutiendrai et surtout je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. On va traverser tout ça ensemble et après on vivra heureuse entourée de pleins d'enfants, ok ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) D'accord, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es sur le point de pleurer ?**_

 _ **\- Tu ne t'ais pas rendu compte de comment tu m'as appelé n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- (Réfléchis) De quoi, j'ai encore manqué un truc dans le protocole où ?**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Mon Dieu ce que je peux t'aimer. Viens tu es fatiguée.**_

 _ **\- Non, mais attend Gina, j'ai dis quoi ? Et puis il se passe quoi avec Peter, on dirait qu'on l'a changé ?**_

 _ **\- Peter était victime d'un sort qui à fait accroitre son ambition démesuré, et oublié tout le reste, même la personne qui l'aimer sincèrement.**_

 _ **\- Quoi Tink ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, mais je l'ai libérer avec Maître Maléfique et il a repris ses esprits. Tink va rester près de lui pour le surveiller quand on va rentrer et avec un peu de chance cela empêchera que Neverland se joigne à la guerre.**_

 _ **\- Et pour le reste ?**_

 _ **\- On s'en occupera demain, mais je pense que pour Oz j'ai une idée. Quant à Tarabitia, ils sont déjà près de Gothel, on ne peut rien faire.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, alors comment je t'ai appelée ?**_

 _ **\- Reine de mon cœur, mais en elfe ça sonne encore plus jolie.**_

 _ **\- Ho, désolé ça ne fait pas très...**_

 _Je la coupe en l'embrassant et elle sourit en me répondant, voila qui est bien mieux. Mais même si l'envie est là la fatigue nous rattrape et on s'endort sitôt la tête posé sur l'oreiller. Emma me serre contre elle et après une nuit reposante, il est temps de repartir à l'école. Je parle avec Arthur et Henry depuis deux bonne heures quand Emma nous rejoins enfin, elle avait besoin de dormir. Je l'accueille d'un doux sourire et lui explique la suite._

 _ **\- Neverland comme prévu se retire. Le père de Peter abdique en faveur de son fils. Tink et Félix restent là-bas pour l'aider à gérer tout ça. Ensuite, j'ai besoin que tu partes à Oz avec quelques compagnons. Ma mère m'a parlé d'une histoire comme quoi le Roi avait une fille cachée de tous. C'est elle la Reine légitime, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, ses conseillers doivent en profiter pour la manipuler. Donc on va aller la chercher et une fois en sécurité on lui expliquera la situation.**_

 _ **\- D'accord tu sais où elle se trouve ?**_

 _ **\- Moi je sais. Je vais te guider.**_

 _ **\- Merci Henry, et pour notre voyage dans les Limbes ?**_

 _ **\- Je finis de tout préparer le temps que vous régliez toute cette histoire.**_

 _ **\- Très bien Seigneur. Qui laissons-nous ici ? Sachant que ta mère est vraiment faible, on devrait demander à Maître Maléfique de rester, tu ne penses pas ?**_

 _ **\- J'y ai pensé oui, on à aussi quatre nouveaux compagnons, Liam, Cassandra, Naveen et Rolland.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, je leur parlerais plus tard. Qui reste alors ? Tous veulent venir, j'avoue ne pas savoir qui choisir.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, on va en parler encore un peu et je te ferais part de notre décision. Va chercher l'enfant, elle s'apelle Dorothy, elle à 8 ans.**_

 _J'ai choisis Ruby et Lili en plus d'Henry pour m'accompagner à Oz, après qu'on est traversé le portail, on se faufile au palais. Qui est loin d'être bien garder, voyant la petite endormie, je lui pose la main sur la bouche et lui fais signe de ne pas crier._

 _ **\- Tu es là pour me tuer ?**_

 _ **\- Non Majesté. Je suis Emma et je viens vous emmener en sécurité avec mes amis.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Tu es un Dragon. Trop cool.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Oui je m'appelle Lili. Ruby est mon Dragonnier. Hé, ma chérie, viens on va t'emmener en sécurité, on reviendra reprendre ton Royaume quand il sera temps.**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas partir sans Tara c'est ma nourrice. Elle me protège depuis longtemps, ils vont lui faire du mal si je m'en vais sans elle.**_

 _ **\- Où elle est ?**_

 _ **\- Là ! (tire son épée)**_ _ **É**_ _ **loignez-vous d'elle toute de suite ou je vous découpe en morceau.**_

 _ **\- Tara non ! Elles sont gentilles, regarde leurs âmes comme elles brillent et Lili c'est un Dragon.**_

 _ **\- Que voulez-vous à ma Reine ?**_

 _ **\- La protéger ! La Princesse Regina l'attend, alors décidez-vous vite.**_

 _ **\- Je viens. Je pourrais monter sur ton dos Lili ?**_

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Lili fondre autant devant quelqu'un, Ruby se moque gentiment et Tara récupère quelques affaires. Henry ouvre un nouveau portail et on apparait dans la salle du conseil, Lili porte Dorothy qui semble s'être endormie paisiblement._

 _ **\- (S'incline) Je suis Tara Princesse. Merci d'avoir secouru ma Reine, elle est prisonnière depuis la mort de son père il y a quatre ans.**_

 _ **\- Je sais et je suis désolée de n'intervenir que maintenant. On va vous expliquer la situation, prenez place. Les filles allaient coucher la petite, le déplacement magique épuise quand on à pas l'habitude.**_

 _ **\- On s'en occupe.**_

 _Lili et Ruby partent et je m'installe prés de Regina, maintenant il nous faut préparer notre voyage dans les Limbes, demain c'est le solstice._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :** Les Limbes

 **POV Arthur :**

 _Cette vie est la bonne, Emma va réussir, je le sens. Déjà elle m'a libéré, alors qu'elle n'a pas encore finis son enseignement, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Ensuite, Henry est près de nous et c'est un grand atout. Rajoute à cela que nous avons 6 Dragonniers, 7 avec Mushu, il faut que ça marche. Je ne supporte plus de les voir mourir, je sais qu'Henry est pareil. Comme Lancelot et Merlin, cette fois pas le choix, ou on réussit ou on meurt._

 _ **-Seigneur Arthur, puis-je vous parler un instant ?**_

 _ **-Que puis-je pour vous Maître Gold ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je possède la vision comme pouvoir caché, comme Emma. J'ai vu ce qui nous attends, et surtout la mort de mon fils, je ne peux l'accepter. J'aimerais prendre sa place, laissez-le ici et emmenez-moi.**_

 _ **-Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ?**_

 _ **-Pour libérer quelqu'un des Limbes, une personne doit prendre sa place, mon fils se sacrifie, svp, il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Sans lui je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer sur le bon chemin.**_

 _ **-Vous savez que l'avenir bouge constamment Maître, je suis bien placer pour le savoir.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, il vous écoutera si vous lui demandez de rester.**_

 _ **-Vous en avez parlé à Emma ?**_

 _ **-C'est vous que je viens voir. Emma pense pouvoir sauver tout le monde, vous et moi savons que c'est impossible, la preuve avec son frère ou Graham.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vais parler à votre fils et à Emma pour qu'il soit l'un des trois.**_

 _ **-Merci Seigneur.**_

 _ **-Maintenant racontez-moi en détail ce que vous avez vu, on fera en sorte d'éviter les ennuies.**_

 _J'ai écouté attentivement Maître Gold, je grimace en pensant que si ça passe ainsi, Emma va sombrer à nouveau. Elle ne peut pas perdre autant de ses compagnons d'un coup, ça lui briserai le cœur._

 _ **-Mon Oncle, vous m'avez fait demander ?**_

 _ **-Assieds-toi, je dois te parler. Maître Gold a eu une vision et pour l'éviter il va nous falloir ruser.**_

 _ **-Je vous écoute, qu'a-t-il vu ?**_

 _ **-La mort de Neal, Lili, Ruby, Daniel et Elsa. Neal va rester ici, donc c'est régler, mais pour le reste on va faire en sorte qu'ils ne se trouvent pas là où ils sont sensés mourir.**_

 _ **-Comment ? Vous savez bien que dans les Limbes tout change, même les lois de la Magie sont différentes là-bas.**_

 _ **-Et cela va nous servir, j'ai un plan.**_

 _Après ma discussion avec Henry je trace le pentacle au sol. Le départ et pour bientôt et tous attendait de traverser le portail avec impatience. Emma arrive enfin et je me tourne vers elle, Neal, Frederick et Cassandra restent ici. Maléfique, Granny et Gépetto également, tout le reste vient avec nous et je sens Emma fébrile. Ursula, Melody et Alexandra sont venues aussi, tous savent l'importance de cette mission._

 _ **-Tout se passera bien, on est prêt.**_

 _ **-Je l'espère Seigneur, allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous avez choisis Neal ?**_

 _ **-Une demande de son père, il craignait pour sa vie.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je comprends, mais il n'est pas ravi de rester.**_

 _ **-Je me doute, mais c'est fait maintenant et Gold sombrera dans les ténèbres sans lui.**_

 _ **-Je vais près de Regina, je sens que cette mission va être bien plus dure que tout ce qu'on à traverser jusque-là.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas seule. Mettez-vous en position, on traverse tous ensemble.**_

 _Je récite la formule et le voile entre les mondes se déchire, un frisson me saisit et nous traversons le portail. Je vérifie que tout le monde est bien là et souffle de soulagement en voyant que c'est bien le cas. Traverser les Limbes n'est jamais évident, les Dragons grandissent à vu d'œil et Lili se transforme pendant que Mushu invoque son Dragon._

 _ **-Bien les Dragonniers, vous montez sur vos Dragons. Emma, Regina vous restez entourer de vos Gardiens en permanence, Henry tu ferme la marche, nous y allons.**_

 _ **-Seigneur Arthur, combien de temps d'après-vous pour atteindre le Seigneur Lancelot ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore Princesse. Ici on ne sait jamais comment les choses vont se passer. Javotte, je vous laisse ouvrir la marche avec moi, vous êtes la mieux placer pour nous éviter de tomber dans une illusion puissante.**_

 _ **-Très bien Seigneur. Naveen tu restes avec Henry.**_

 _ **-Oui Maître.**_

 _Je respire un grand coup et on commence à marcher, longtemps sans rien d'alarmant, ce qui est encore plus stressant que si on était attaqué._

 _ **-Seigneur, nous sommes sur la Terre des disparus.**_

 _ **-Ecoutez-moi tous. Ce que vous allez voir, qui vous allez voir, ce n'est pas la réalité. Ils vont essayer de vous faire quitter le chemin, ne suivez pas ses esprits, écoutez votre cœur. Lui sais la vérité.**_

 _ **-Tout le monde reste minimum par deux, surveillez-vous. Si vous vous sentez sombrer, crier à l'aide et on viendra vous aider, soit avec Henry, sois avec Arthur, c'est compris ?**_

 _Je regarde Javotte expliquer tout et on continu notre chemin, grâce à Light le Génie de Killian et Emma le chemin est éclairé et on avance doucement mais surement._

 _ **-Bonjour mon amour.**_

 _ **-Guenièvre ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Cela fait si longtemps, viens donc près de moi que je te regarde.**_

 _ **-(Voix lointaine) Seigneur Arthur, réveillez-vous, ce n'est pas votre femme.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que c'est moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi, mais bientôt nous nous retrouverons.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Rejoins-moi ! Ils peuvent s'en sortir sans toi, tu t'es assez battus, tu mérite de reposer en paix. Près de moi.**_

 _ **-Mon Oncle, ce n'est pas elle, réveillez-vous, tout le monde est paniqué, on à besoin d'aide, réveillez vous, svp.**_

 _ **-Henry, je te retrouverai mon amour, je te le jure.**_

 _L'illusion s'efface et mon cœur se contracte de douleur, j'ouvre les yeux et Henry souffle de soulagement avec Javotte._

 _ **-Liam, Lili et Belle ne se réveillent pas. Emma est partit chercher Belle, je vais chercher Lili avec Javotte, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Liam ?**_

 _ **-Il voit qui ?**_

 _ **-Son frère, Graham. Ça va aller ?**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Quand je vois mon frère je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner ma mission pour me jeter dans ses bras, mais ce n'est pas lui. Je me répète en boucle cette phrase et continu d'avancer vers Belle qui pleure dans les bras d'August._

 _ **-Bonjour petite sœur.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Gus ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, les Limbes sont un endroit fascinant tu ne trouve pas ?**_

 _ **-Belle, ce n'est pas lui, il faut que tu te réveilles, maintenant.**_

 _ **-Em, c'est lui je le sens, toi aussi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, ne me demande pas ça.**_

 _ **-Mon amour, écoute Emma. Je ne suis pas vraiment là, mais près de Maître Merlin, on se retrouvera. Je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Belle stp, on doit sortir de l'illusion, Lili et Liam sont en danger. Je te jure de ramener August, tu dois me faire confiance.**_

 _ **-Mais, on pourrait le ramener maintenant. Regarde-le, c'est lui Em.**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, au fond tu le sais, ce n'est qu'un bout de son âme. Viens, j'ai besoin de ma grande sœur, stp Belle.**_

 _Elle se décale enfin des bras de mon frère, qui me regarde avec fierté, que c'est dur de lui faire face comme cela, je peux comprendre Belle, moi aussi j'aimerais rester._

 _ **-On sera bientôt réunis, je le sais.**_

 _L'illusion s'efface et je rattrape Belle qui s'effondre en pleurs dans mes bras. Quand on ouvre les yeux je suis soulagée de voir Lili dans les bras de Ruby, elle semble assez secouée._

 _ **-Elle à vu Aldébaran. Ruby, Henry et Javotte l'ont ramené, non sans mal. Gretel endors Belle stp, elle à besoin de récupérer. Ça ira mon amie, repose toi.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée, il me manque tellement.**_

 _ **-Je sais Belle, à moi aussi. Dors.**_

 _Gretel l'endors et après avoir embrassé Regina, je vais voir Lili qui me saute au cou en tremblant. Je la serre contre moi un moment et essaye de repérer Liam. J'ignorais que c'était le frère de Graham, même Regina l'ignorais apparemment._

 _ **-C'est finis, on l'a tué Lili, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal, calme toi stp.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée. Il disait qu'il allait te tuer, avec Ruby. Qu'il me récupérerai.**_

 _ **-Il ne peut plus rien faire mon amour, c'était une illusion. Viens tu as besoin de dormir, je suis là, Emma aussi et tout les autres, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, oui, pardon.**_

 _ **-Ne t'excuse pas mon amie, va te reposer, je vais voir Liam.**_

 _Je laisse mes amies et rejoins Regina, qui est près de Liam qui semble encore plus secoué que Lili si c'est possible._

 _ **-Hé gamin ! Ça va tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Il semblait si réel. Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui le suis. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger, il nous à sauver la vie.**_

 _ **-Non Maître, ne vous excusez pas. Mon frère à fait son devoir, il vous aimait énormément et je sais qu'il est partit en paix.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas vraiment son frère, il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant et il s'occuper de moi depuis. Il disait que j'étais son petit frère, comme toi et August.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bien, tu as besoin de dormir, on reprendra la route demain matin. Enfin s'il y a un matin dans cet endroit.**_

 _Il s'allonge sans discuter et ne tarde pas à s'endormir, Regina le regarde tristement et je passe ma main sur sa joue doucement. Je sais que Graham lui manque terriblement aussi._

 _ **-Tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Si j'avais su que c'était son frère, je ne l'aurais jamais accepté près de nous.**_

 _ **-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit. Tu n'a vu personne toi ?**_

 _ **-Non, l'illusion grâce à Javotte ne m'atteins presque plus et toi ça va ?**_

 _ **-J'ai vu August. C'était vraiment lui, du moins une partie de lui.**_

 _ **-Ton frère doit continuer à te protéger de là où il est. Il à dû saisir cette opportunité pour te revoir avec Belle.**_

 _ **-Sans doute, ça reste dur, mais je sais qu'on va se retrouver.**_

 _ **-J'en suis certaine. Comment va Lili ?**_

 _ **-Aldébaran. Ruby sans occupe.**_

 _ **-Ce monstre à fait des dégâts, mais elle est forte et Ruby est là comme nous tous.**_

 _ **-Oui, allons dormir, je suis épuisée.**_

 _À peine je m'endors que je suis propulsée près du Seigneur Lancelot, il me tend la main et une fois que je l'a saisit je me retrouve au lac._

 _ **-C'est plus facile de parler ici. Je veux que vous rentriez Emma. Ne venez pas me chercher.**_

 _ **-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Si je pars, un autre doit prendre ma place, je refuse cela.**_

 _ **-Mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen ? Arthur dit que les lois magiques bougent constamment dans les Limbes.**_

 _ **-Le Ténébreux c'est assurer que celle-ci sois inviolable.**_

 _ **-On à besoin de vous Seigneur, je trouverais un moyen. Sans sacrifié personne !**_

 _ **-D'accord, je t'attends alors.**_

 _ **-J'arrive, on sera bientôt là.**_

 _J'ouvre les yeux, Regina dors encore paisiblement contre moi et je la serre contre moi en soufflant. Comment faire ? Il est exclus de laisser un de mes compagnons ici. Voyant Arthur réveillé je me décale des bras de ma Princesse et le rejoins près du feu._

 _ **-Toi aussi il t a dit de faire demi tour ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Seigneur. C'est vrai il n'y a aucun autre moyen de le libérer ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Emma. Il me faut voir sa prison avant de me prononcer.**_

 _ **-Neal ! C'était lui qui se sacrifie, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais comme tu le sais, le future bouge constamment.**_

 _ **-J'ai vu August. Vous parliez de ça en disant que les Limbes allaient nous aider à le retrouver ?**_

 _ **-Entre autre oui. Il est toujours près de vous, il vous l'a encore prouvé aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Oui. Je vais prendre le tour de garde. Reposez-vous.**_

 _ **-Très bien. Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne se sacrifiera. On trouvera un autre moyen.**_

 _ **-Je sais Seigneur. Il le faut.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _On avançait toujours dans les Limbes, je sentais Emma à cran, comme le reste de nos compagnons. Je volais sur_ _É_ _toile, c'était vraiment une sensation agréable. Je comprends pourquoi Emma partais si souvent avec Lili maintenant._

 _ **-Maître, seuls les Dragonniers peuvent traverser cette zone. Les Limbes vont nous mettre à l'épreuve.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi nous ?**_

 _ **-Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de Dragonniers. Les Limbes ont leurs propres lois.**_

 _ **-On doit s'attendre à quoi d'après toi ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore Maître, mais prendre quelqu'un avec nous serait plus prudent.**_

 _ **-Gina,**_ _ **É**_ _ **toile t'a expliqué ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on fait quoi ?**_

 _ **-On va monter le camp pour commencer, manger et se reposer. Cet endroit me fatigue.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi.**_

 _On installe tout et après avoir mangé on parle avec le Seigneur Arthur et les Maîtres de la suite._

 _ **-J'irai avec Emma sur Lisendril. Mon oncle, je pense que vous devriez rester ici.**_

 _ **-Je le pense aussi. Vous êtes le mieux équipé pour protéger tout le monde si une attaque survient.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, mais si je vois que vous ne revenais pas, je viens vous chercher.**_

 _ **-Bien, maintenant, mise à part Henry, qui accompagnera les autres Dragonniers ?**_

 _ **-J'irais avec Regina, tout n'est qu'illusions ici, je serais utile.**_

 _ **-Merci Javotte.**_

 _ **-David m'accompagnera pour ma part.**_

 _ **-Très bien Maître, qui d'autres.**_

 _ **-Je vais accompagner Ruby et Lili.**_

 _ **-D'accord Killian. Il ne reste plus que Merida ?**_

 _ **-J'accompagnerai Merida, il te faut au moins un de tes Gardiens Gina.**_

 _ **-D'accord Zeli, je pense que partir après une bonne nuit de sommeil serait préférable.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, nous sommes tous épuisés, cela fait déjà dix jours que nous sommes là.**_

 _ **-Je sais Snow, Maître Archie essaie de déterminer un itinéraire. Vu qu'on s'arrête, il va pouvoir s'y consacrer pleinement.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, Princesse.**_

 _ **-Vu que tout est prêt, allons dormir, demain une nouvelle épreuve nous attend.**_

 _On écoute tous Emma et on rentre dans notre tente, Emma s'allonge sur le lit et je me glisse dans ses bras en soupirant, elle resserre son emprise sur mon corps et je m'endors. Ce sont des cris qui me réveillent, ceux de Maître Gold et je sors rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Neal est là avec Ignir et Emma secoue la tête, c'était à prévoir aussi, le connaissant il ne serait jamais laissé derrière._

 _ **\- Seigneur Arthur renvoyez-le svp.**_

 _ **\- Non père, ma place est ici et vous le savez. Je suis adulte, ce n'est plus à vous de prendre les décisions pour moi.**_

 _ **\- Tu va mourir si tu reste je l'ai vu ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, Emma stp, tu sais que je serais utile, surtout avec cette mission. Les Dragons sont connecté, stp laisse-moi rester.**_

 _ **-Gina ?**_

 _ **-Maître Gold, vous accompagnerez votre fils sur Ignir. Au besoin vous pourrez le protéger, car il est évident qu'il ne rentrera pas. Faites-vous une raison. Qui as-tu laissé à ta place à l'école ?**_

 _ **\- Maître Maléfique, elle m'a dit de venir aussi.**_

 _ **-Bien, il est plus que temps d'y aller alors.**_

 _Emma secoue à nouveau la tête et s'en va régler les derniers détails avec le Seigneur Arthur. S'il meurt, Gold va me détester. Mais il à raison sur une chose, il est adulte et c'est à lui de faire ses choix maintenant._

 _ **-(Apparaître) Maître, les Génies pourront aider aussi, on peut traverser sans crainte.**_

 _ **-Merci Gretel. Comment va ma mère ?**_

 _ **-Elle s'accroche à la vie, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour elle.**_

 _ **-Bien. Emma, Seigneur tout est bon ?**_

 _ **-Oui, nous pouvons y aller. Ignir connaît apparemment le chemin, on va le suivre. Tout le monde grimpe sur son Dragon avec son équipier. On décolle.**_

 _Javotte se glisse dans mon dos et je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais cela me rassure qu'elle soit là. Elle à toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi, moins qu'Emma mais quand même._

 _ **-Cela risque d'être dur Gina, je sens que l'illusion est puissante.**_

 _ **-On y arrivera. Si c'est si puissant c'est que le Seigneur Lancelot n'est plus loin.**_

 _Je regarde Emma et on décolle pour suivre Neal et Ignir, et très vite je sens mon cœur se comprimer de douleur en voyant mon père me sourire tendrement. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connus, mais je me souviens de son sourire et je sais que cette fois, c'est plus qu'une Illusion, comme avec August pour Emma et Belle._

 _ **-Bonjour ma fille, je suis si fière de toi. Tu as traversé tant d'épreuves, mais d'autres sont à venir, tu va devoir être forte mon enfant.**_

 _ **-Père, mère est...**_

 _ **-Cora ira bien, elle tiendra le temps qu'il faudra, le temps que vous soyez prêtes. Cette fois, c'est à toi de sauver ta Princesse, mon enfant, elle fait face à son père également mais lui est une illusion puissante.**_

 _ **-Il dit vrai Gina.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Javotte, je suis ravis de te revoir, merci de protéger ma fille.**_

 _ **-J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner Majesté, et Regina et mon amie.**_

 _ **-Bien, je dois regagner l'Eden maintenant, dit à Zéléna qu'on se verra bientôt aussi et surtout dit à Cora que je l'attend mais qu'il n'est pas encore temps.**_

 _ **-Père, pourquoi vous allez voir bientôt Zéléna, elle ne va pas...**_

 _ **-Par les Dieux, non, vous allez vivre une longue vie. Les Limbes ont leurs propres lois, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Tout le monde dit ça, mais ça ne veux pas dire grand-chose.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Va chercher ta Princesse Gina, tu comprendras le moment venu, sache que je t'aime et que je suis fière de toi, toujours. Gothel va surement profiter de votre absence, il faut vous hâter maintenant.**_

 _Il disparaît et je regarde Javotte qu'il claque des doigts, quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis devant Emma qui ne bouge pas._

 _ **-Mon amour ?**_

 _ **-(Colère) Je vais achever ta mère cette fois-ci ! Elle pourra me sauver la vie mille fois, ça ne rattrapera jamais, tu m'entends jamais ce qu'elle à fait.**_

 _ **\- Calme-toi stp.**_

 _ **-ELLE AVAIT LA PREUVE QUE LES ELFES, que mon peuple étaient innocent et elle l'a quand même massacré, elle à quand même tuer mon père, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, JAMAIS !**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Jamais je n'ai était en colère comme ça, je sais que c'est une illusion, pourtant je sais aussi que mon père à dit la vérité. J'essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, je vois que Regina est anéantie par ma réaction. Je comprends qu'elle savait, depuis le début elle savait et ça finit de m'achever._

 _ **-(Voix brisé) Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Em, je,...oui je le savais. Mais tu as dit toi-même que ma mère avait changé, elle t'a même sauvé la vie, je sais qu'elle à commis beaucoup d'erreurs et crois-moi ça lui pèse plus qu'a n'importe qui.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Cela c'est passé il y a longtemps. Que tu le saches ne t'aurai rien apporté, si ce n'est plus de souffrance et je voulais te protéger.**_

 _ **-Moi ou ta mère ?**_

 _ **-Emma, ça suffit. Je comprends, crois moi je comprends ta colère, mais tu te laisses guider par elle et ce n'est jamais bon. Cora m'a pris beaucoup de monde aussi, tu m'as appris qu'il fallait pardonner, ce n'est pas toi qui parle en ce moment, il faut sortir de cette illusion. Où est Henry ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu quand mon père est apparu.**_

 _Je suis franchement blessée qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit, dès que j'essaie de voir Cora d'une autre façon, on me rappelle que c'est un monstre et je n'en peux plus. Une bonne action ne peut pas rattraper toute une vie de destruction. Cette fois, je vais quitter l'école, je ne peux plus lui faire face. Je vais finir par la tuer et là je suis certaine de me transformer en cygne noire._

 _ **-Prend la main de Regina, je vais nous ramener. J'ai trouvé comment sortir. Les Limbes sont fatigants.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Maître, vous me prendrez avec vous quand vous partirez, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur Lisendril, sortons d'ici.**_

 _Une fois rentré, je m'écarte de Regina qui n'a plus dit un mot et vais retrouver Henry qui commence sérieusement à paniquer._

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Il faut que je ferme mon esprit aux illusions. J'y suis trop vulnérable.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu es si en colère ?**_

 _ **-C'est rien. Alors une idée ?**_

 _ **-Javotte est la mieux placé pour cela, demande-lui de t'apprendre à bloquer ton esprit.**_

 _ **-Très bien, on devrait dormir. Je prends le premier tour de garde.**_

 _Tout le monde s'installe pour dormir et David s'assois près de moi en silence. Il voit bien que je suis énervée, pourtant il ne dit rien et on regarde les flammes un moment._

 _ **-Tu savais ?**_

 _ **-Non, je te l'aurais dis.**_

 _ **-Cela te place devant Regina.**_

 _ **-Em, mets-toi à sa place deux minutes.**_

 _ **-Et ma place à moi on y pense ? Je déteste qu'on me mente, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Elle ne t'a rien dit, pour te protéger, car elle t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir refaire face à Cora.**_

 _ **-Tu compte faire quoi ? Tu as dit que tu régnerais au côté de Regina.**_

 _ **-Regina va devoir faire un choix, sa mère ou moi.**_

 _ **\- Stp, calme-toi, ta magie déborde. Va te reposer, je vais prendre le tour de garde, demain ça ira mieux.**_

 _ **-J'en doute.**_

 _Je me lève et m'écarte du feu, seulement je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, je marche donc un peu. Je sais que Lili et Ruby sont derrière moi, pourtant elles ne font rien pour venir me parler, et je les en remercie. Soudain une perturbation magique arrive et je suis plaqué au sol par les filles. Hansel apparait avec Flamme, et je blêmis un peu en voyant le monstre qui nous fait face. Un Sphinx, c'est presque impossible à tuer._

 _ **-Maître ! Les autres sont aussi attaqués, c'est Gothel qui les envoie pour nous retarder. L'école aussi est attaquée.**_

 _ **-Lili transforme-toi ! Ruby grimpe sur elle, vous me couvrez ! Flamme, toi et tes sœurs vous les entouraient avec les éléments ! Hansel, tu reste avec moi, il faut en finir rapidement.**_

 _Durant deux heures on se bat, je m'inquiète pour les autres et pour l'école, mais pour le moment on est bloqué ici. J'arrive à enfoncer mon épée dans son cœur mais pas sans récolter une vilaine blessure au bras qui pisse le sang. Les filles sont bien amochées aussi et on se précipite vers le camp qui est ravagé, mais tout le monde est en vie. Je cherche Regina des yeux quand elle me saute dans les bras, je souffle de soulagement et la serre contre moi._

 _ **-Tu n'a rien ?**_

 _ **-Non. Henry est partit avertir le Seigneur Arthur. Apparemment, on à brisé l'illusion pour de bon avec tout se sang. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**_

 _ **-On devrait renvoyer tout le monde, tu dois rentrer Gina.**_

 _ **-Non, stp, ma place est près de toi.**_

 _ **-L'école à besoin de toi, ta mère n'est pas en état de combattre et les autres Maîtres se sont pas assez.**_

 _ **-On renvoi tout le monde mais je reste, stp.**_

 _ **-Les filles, je suis là. Lancelot est pas loin, je le sens. Il faut trouver un moyen pour contrer le sacrifice obligatoire.**_

 _ **-D'abord Seigneur, il faut renvoyer tout le monde. L'école va avoir besoin d'eux.**_

 _ **-Il faut au moins David, Henry et toi avec moi pour libérer Lancelot.**_

 _ **-Je ne comptais pas partir, mais les autres renvoyez-les.**_

 _ **-Je reste avec David, vous avez besoin de protection aussi.**_

 _ **-Snow, ça ira. Et l'école doit être protégée.**_

 _ **-Non David, je reste et ce n'est pas négociable.**_

 _ **-Je reste aussi, vous allez sûrement dépenser tout votre pouvoir magique, vous serez trop vulnérable.**_

 _Je regarde Ella et soupire, Henry tente de la renvoyer mais je vous bien que c'est peine perdue. Après de dure négociation, tout le monde rentre sauf Ella, Snow, Neal, Gold, Javotte et Regina. Merlin ouvre un portail et on reprend la route, Regina est bien silencieuse et je la regarde avec interrogation._

 _ **-S'il me faut choisir, alors c'est toi que je choisis, ça sera toujours toi.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) On en reparlera à l'école, concentrons-nous.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi. (Embrasse), Ne penses plus à tout ça pour le moment.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Cette fois je sens vraiment Emma à bout de patience, j'aurais dû lui parler de tout ça bien avant mais...Je souffle et regarde ma bague, avec tout ça on n'est pas prête de se marier, je suis fatiguée de me battre._

 _ **-(Glisse sa main sur ma joue) Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, même si tu aurais dû m'en parler, mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait. Une fois l'école sauvée et le Seigneur Lancelot récupéré, on reparlera de tout ça.**_

 _ **-(Inquiète) Tu comptes partir, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Gina, je dois réfléchir.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je comprends.**_

 _Elle m'embrasse doucement et rejoint David et Snow à l'avant, mon cœur se serre et Javotte pose la main sur mon épaule._

 _ **-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle à beaucoup de choses sur les épaules.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je me sens inutile, pire je sais que je l'ai blessée et ça me rend malade.**_

 _ **-Cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Je crois que nous sommes enfin arrivés, regarde.**_

 _Je lève les yeux et découvre le Seigneur Lancelot prisonniers des mêmes chaines magiques qu'Arthur. Il nous sourit gentiment, mais on voit bien qu'il est épuisé, ça à l'air encore plus grave que pour le Seigneur Arthur._

 _ **-Par tous les dieux, dans quel état es-tu mon ami ?**_

 _ **-Arthur ! Je suis heureux de te revoir mon frère, nous avons était imprudent.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais cette vie est la bonne, il le faut.**_

 _ **-Je le pense aussi. Bonjour Emma, approche un peu, tu ressembles à Galaad.**_

 _ **-Votre fils ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il a eu une belle vie et tu es la preuve vivante que ma lignée à continuer. Avez-vous trouvé une solution pour le sacrifice ?**_

 _ **-Je vais rester. Vous n'avez pas le temps de chercher, l'école à trop besoin de vous, comme les Royaumes.**_

 _ **-Père non, c'est à moi de le faire et vous le savez.**_

 _ **-Non mon fils, je ne te laisserai pas faire, j'ai plus de chance de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici que toi.**_

 _ **-Maître, laissez-nous un peu de temps pour trouver une autre solution. Les autres défendent l'école.**_

 _ **-Seigneur Arthur, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ces chaînes sont solides mais nous y arriverons. Pour le système d'échange, je pourrais créer une illusion avec Javotte, mais berner les Limbes reviens à vous condamner à ne plus jamais pouvoir y revenir.**_

 _ **-Je préfère cette solution quand même. Tu en dis quoi Gina ?**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord. Javotte et le Seigneur Arthur sont assez fort pour berner les Limbes.**_

 _ **-Pendant ce temps-là, Henry, David et Emma s'occuperont des chaînes.**_

 _ **-Snow, Neal et moi on vous protège. Maître vous devriez…, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?**_

 _ **-Maître non, reculez.**_

 _ **-Non Princesse, vous allez devoir revenir dans les Limbes, vous ne pouvez pas en être bannis. Prenez soin de mon fils, de l'école, je trouverais un moyen de rentrer.**_

 _ **-Maître Gold, je ne peux accepter votre sacrifice, veuillez reculez svp.**_

 _ **-Non Seigneur, nous avons besoin de vous. Le Ténébreux ne doit pas gagner.**_

 _ **-Père svp, laissez au moins une chance au Seigneur Arthur et à Maître Javotte.**_

 _Il continu d'avancer, Emma ne dis étrangement rien, elle l'intercepte et l'entoure d'une lumière brillante, la barrière des Génies, elle vient de lui offrir, incroyable._

 _ **-Je vous laisse un an pour trouver la sortie Maître, si vous n'y arrivez pas, je reviendrais vous chercher avec Neal et tous les autres.**_

 _ **-Merci Emma, je vais y arrivez, approche mon fils.**_

 _Il serre Neal dans ses bras fortement et notre ami retient ses larmes, rien ne se passe comme dans sa vision mais je suppose qu'il ne nous à pas tout dis pour faire une sortie en fanfare. On se place autour du Seigneur Lancelot et Emma commence à taper avec Arondight, suivi de près par David avec Excalibur, puis Henry et ainsi de suite. Cela semble durer une éternité, les chaînes finissent par éclater et Maître Gold prend la Place du Seigneur Lancelot qui s'écroule dans les bras de mon amour._

 _ **-Je sais que vous réussirez à rentrer père, vous serez fier de moi.**_

 _ **-C'est déjà le cas mon fils, rentrez maintenant.**_

 _ **-Merci Maître, revenez svp.**_

 _ **-Promis Princesse, j'ai encore une ou deux choses à vous apprendre après tout.**_

 _Arthur trace le pentacle pendant que David et Emma soutiennent le Seigneur Lancelot qui tient à peine sur ses jambes. Il nous sourit pourtant gentiment et on traverse à nouveau le voile, et ce qu'on découvre de l'autre côté est pire que l'enfer. L'école brûle et des milliers de créatures attaquent les élèves._

 _ **-Emma, David, Henry vous rester avec les Seigneurs Arthur et Lancelot, les autres suivez moi on va rejoindre nos compagnons.**_

 _J'ai à peine fait trois pas qu'Emma me rattrape, je vois Neal soutenir Lancelot et je ne dis rien, elle ne partira pas de toute façon. Je souris et envoi sort après sorts pour nous dégager un passage, un cor retentit, c'est celui de Neverland, il est rejoint par celui d'Atlantide et de Rivers. Et de bien d'autres, tout les Royaumes viennes nous aider, je repère Gothel, elle cherche quelque chose. Emma me fait signe de me taire et on la suit discrètement, je sais que Lili et Ruby sont dans notre dos. Elles sont rejointe par Zéléna et Robin, qui semble aller bien, malgré quelques blessures ici et là._

 _ **-Elle se dirige vers la salle des trésors, elle ne doit pas y pénétrer.**_

 _ **-Je sais Zeli, Em ?**_

 _ **-Ensemble ma Princesse, il est temps de fusionner notre magie, on va l'arrêter, les autres couvrez-nous, n'attaquez pas Gothel de face, elle est trop remplit de ténèbres.**_

 _Je glisse ma mains dans celle d'Emma et on apparait devant Gothel qui se stop net, cette fois on va l'arrêter définitivement._

 _ **POV Emma :**_

 _ **-Je pensais que les Limbes vous auraient retenu plus longtemps, qu'importe, j'ai ce que je voulais.**_

 _ **-Tu ne quitteras pas cet école Gothel, tu n'aurais jamais du revenir.**_

 _ **-Tu crois ça ? J'ai le Caducée d'Hermès et malgré les protections supplémentaires, je suis passé et je pourrais le refaire, encore et encore. Je pourrais m'en prendre à n'importe qu'elle élève, ou Maître et vous arriverez trop tard, comme ce soir.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**_

 _ **-Ho mais tu ne va pas tarder à le savoir ma chère Regina, tu aurais dû nous rejoindre de ton plein grès, là, ça va faire plus mal, mais bon ça va être aussi très amusant.**_

 _ **-Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu n'es toujours pas sortit, les protections t'obligent à dépenser une grande dose de magie, magie qui est trop faible en toi en ce moment.**_

 _ **-Je vois que tu as appris à écouter tes instincts d'Elfe Emma, félicitation mais j'ai un joker qui arrive.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) Emma, la Reine Cora est devenu folle, elle attaque tout le monde, on n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, Gothel semble l'avoir privée du reste de son cœur, ce n'est plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.**_

 _ **-(Pensée) J'ai entendu Henry, on encercle Gothel vers la salle du trésor, viens avec le Seigneur Arthur. Il nous faut l'enfermer tant que sa magie est faible, je vais m'occuper de la Reine.**_

 _Si tôt que j'ai finit ma phrase Arthur et Henry apparaissent et lèvent les mains en même temps. Des lianes enferment Gothel qui se débat comme un diable et je me tourne vers Regina._

 _ **-Reste ici, je dois y aller, il y a un souci avec ta mère.**_

 _ **-D'accord, fais attention.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi.**_

 _Je suis un peu étonnée qu'elle ne veuille pas venir avec moi et apparait dans la salle du conseil qui est dans un triste état. Maître Maléfique et Maître Eva contre Cora qui est déchainée, moi qui pensais que sa magie était pratiquement nulle depuis l'attaque...Je suis épuisée, blessée et fatiguée, aussi je ne fait pas dans la dentelle et laisse la barrière des Génies m'entourer. Cora à arrêter de bouger et me regarde, mais je vois bien que la Reine n'est plus là. Et parce que j'aime de toute mon âme Regina j'enferme dans mes bras Cora qui se laisse faire et je récite une prière Elfe, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire._

 _ **-Vos filles ont encore besoin de vous, je vous pardonne vos erreurs mais il faut vous battre Majesté, revenez vers la lumière maintenant, et ne vous écartez plus jamais du droit du chemin.**_

 _ **-Maître stop, vous êtes entrain de mourir.**_

 _ **-Je protégerais l'école Hansel, c'est mon devoir en tant que futur Reine au côté de Regina. Fait en sortes que tout les Génies entourent l'école jusqu'à mon réveil stp.**_

 _ **-Emma qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi je suis dans tes bras et pourquoi tu es en sang ?**_

 _ **-Bon retour Majesté, vous avez du travail qui vous attend.**_

 _Et je m'évanouie, sans surprise je suis devant le Lac, ma mère sourit et je m'installe près d'elle en silence._

 _ **\- Désolée mère, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre Angel.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave, félicitation pour Lancelot, pour Merlin il va te falloir finir ton enseignement magique mais j'ai confiance, tu es sur la bonne voie.**_

 _ **-J'ai fais quoi à la Reine Cora ?**_

 _ **-Tu la remplis de lumière, ta lumière, elle ne pourra plus jamais utiliser les ténèbres mais elle à d'autres pouvoirs.**_

 _ **-J'ai vu père, du moins son illusion.**_

 _ **-Ton père ne t'aurait jamais encouragé à te venger ma puce.**_

 _ **-Je sais, une fois calmer je l'ai compris, David et mon Oncle m'ont dit que c'était un homme de paix.**_

 _ **-Oui, mais l'illusion à dit vrai, ton père avait la preuve de note innocence et à tenter de parler à la Reine, mais aveuglé par la colère et le chagrin elle à refuser d'écouter. C'est une chose qu'elle regrette, mais le mal est fait et on ne peut que pardonner et avancer.**_

 _ **-Parfois j'imagine ma vie, si j'avais été élevée par vous, cela ressemble de près au bonheur.**_

 _ **-J'aime à le penser, mais sans notre perte tragique, tu n'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré ta Princesse, ton frère n'existerait pas et bien d'autres choses.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Reprendre le Royaume d'Oz, vaincre celui de Tarabitia, il faut priver le Ténébreux de ses alliés.**_

 _ **-Et pour Gothel ?**_

 _ **-Elle à réussit à s'enfuir mais elle est sérieusement blessé, elle va se tenir tranquille un moment et rassembler ses forces aussi. Lancelot va beaucoup t'apprendre, écoute-le.**_

 _ **-Mère, un jour vous retrouverez père ?**_

 _ **-Quand tout sera fini, je l'espère.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi dans mes vies d'avant je ne suis pas remonté jusqu'au massacre des Elfes ?**_

 _ **-Parce que c'est le point de départ de ton histoire ma fille, tu dois rentrer maintenant, ta Princesse t'attend.**_

 _ **-Je vais m'en prendre une ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Elle à compris la leçon, je pense plus qu'elle sera soulager, tu as dormis un mois.**_

 _ **-Mère, la prochaine fois je vous emmène Angel.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse mon front) Je sais, à bientôt ma fille.**_

 _J'ouvre les yeux et grimace de douleur immédiatement, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un carrosse c'est affreux. Anna est là et me regarde avec soulagement, bon je vais échapper au sermon on dirait._

 _ **-Vraiment Em, je vais finir par dire à Krystof de sceller ta magie.**_

 _Ah ben non raté, je souris et me redresse difficilement dans mon lit, aussitôt elle se précipite pour m'aider et je la remercie d'un regard._

 _ **-Tout le monde va bien ?**_

 _ **-Il y a eu quelques victimes, mais dans l'ensemble ça aurait pu être pire. Les Seigneurs Lancelot et Arthur ont soigné tout le monde avec Henry et la Reine.**_

 _ **-La Reine ?**_

 _ **-Oui la Reine, elle semble métamorphosée, c'est limite flippant si tu veux mon avis.**_

 _Je rigole et Angel rentre comme une bombe dans ma chambre, il me saute au cou et je le serre contre moi. Regina rentre et nos regards se croisent, des vacances s'imposent je pense._

 **POV Ténébreux :**

 _Je vais tous les massacrer sitôt sortit de cette prison de malheur, Gothel est hors combat pour un moment, il me faut un autre pantin. Mais qui prendre, je pourrais me servir de Gold, coincé dans les Limbes il est vulnérable. Mais Emma lui à offert sa protection et de là où je suis, impossible de l'atteindre, je verrais quand il sortira, il me servira j'en suis sûr. La Reine Cora semble définitivement perdue aussi, ce qui est une grande perte pour les Ténèbres mais elle m'a servis fidèlement pendant de nombreuses années. C'est pour ça que Regina sera parfaite comme réceptacle, Zéléna aurait pu aussi, mais encore une fois Emma est intervenue, celle d'un autre temps, mais le résultat est le même. Fiona et sa Garde noire, des assassins me semble la meilleure solution. Avec un peu de chance ils feront assez de dégâts dans les rangs de mes ennemis._

 _ **-Vous m'avez fait demander Maître ?**_

 _ **-Je veux que tu tues le Cygne Blanc, elle ne doit pas finir son enseignement, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **-Oui Maître, j'ai carte blanche ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais tu ne touches pas à Regina, elle m'appartient, sers-toi de ses compagnons pour l'atteindre.**_

 _ **-Je pars tout de suite avec mes hommes, vous ne serez pas déçu.**_

 _ **-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand je le suis, alors il ne vaut mieux pas, disparaît maintenant, j'ai besoin de repos.**_

 _Elle disparaît et Nimué apparaît, elle est une de mes plus belles victoires, ça à faillit tuer Merlin et Henry qu'elle se retourne contre eux comme ça._

 _ **-Fiona n'a aucune chance de tuer Emma, elle est devenue trop forte.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je l'occupe juste, bientôt je serais assez fort pour sortir d'ici.**_

 _ **\- S'ils arrivent à libérer Merlin, nous n'avons aucune chance.**_

 _ **-Je suis plus puissant que ces trois magiciens, j'ai réussit à les enfermer.**_

 _ **-Eux aussi, prenez garde Maître, cette vie sera différente, je le sais.**_

 _Elle disparaît et je souffle d'énervements, Fiona à intérêt à réussir à me débarrasser de ce parasite, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de dormir. Il sera bien assez temps de faire hurler mes ennemis de terreur._

 _ **POV Regina :**_

 _Cela faisait trois jours qu'Emma était réveillée, elle pouvait enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et j'avais organisé une petite fête pour fêter cela. Je finissais de corriger des copies quand Félix entre._

 _ **-Maître, je vous apporte une invitation du Royaume de Neverland.**_

 _ **\- De quoi s'agit-il ?**_

 _ **-Peter à fait sa demande à Tink qui à dit oui, ils ont décidé de se marier le mois prochain.**_

 _ **-Si vite ?**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Disons que je suis enceinte, et que j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer dans ma robe de mariée.**_

 _Je saute au cou de mon amie et Felix sourit en sortant, un mariage et un bébé, en voilà de bonne nouvelle pour une fois._

 _ **-J'aimerais que tu nous marie, tu es d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que je vais le faire, tu l'as dit à Elsa ?**_

 _ **-Juste avant toi, elle sera mon témoin, je crois qu'elle arrive aussi d'ailleurs.**_

 _Elsa apparaît à son tour et on rigole, que ça fait du bien un peux de repos après toutes ces épreuves._

 _ **-Ce soir on sort, ça vous dit ?**_

 _ **-Entre filles, où ?**_

 _ **-Oui Gina tu peux emmener ta chérie et toi ton mari, je vais voir les autres aussi.**_

 _ **-Bien, il va me falloir venir à Neverland assez tôt pour tout préparer, je veux que ton mariage soit aussi parfait que celui d'Elsa et Danny.**_

 _ **-Il le sera puisque vous serez là, mes parents sont ravis également et ne parle plus que de cela depuis ce matin.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, tu es leur fille unique, je vais prévenir Emma et on peut y aller.**_

 _ **-Je vais chercher Danny et préparer nos chevaux.**_

 _ **-Et moi je vais prévenir les autres également.**_

 _J'abandonne sans aucune honte mes copies et file rejoindre Emma, qui comme à son habitude s'entraine, cette fois aux potions avec ma sœur qui rigolent des difficultés d'Emma._

 _ **-Tu as finis de te moquer de ma fiancée ?**_

 _ **-Je commence à peine Sist, que me vaut ce plaisir ?**_

 _ **-On sort ce soir, préparez-vous, Tink à une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer.**_

 _ **-Gina je crois que les potions et moi on n'est pas compatible, ce truc est sensée être bleu et il est rouge vif.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu ne peux pas être bonne en tout mon amour, je te donnerais des cours de retapages.**_

 _ **-Chouette, Zéléna, je suis sûr, me donne que des trucs impossibles.**_

 _Je rigole à sa moue boudeuse et ma sœur éclate de rire, je la soupçonne de mette le niveau haut aussi. Emma saute sur le dos de Zéléna pour se venger et dix seconde plus tard ma sœur se tord de rire, je souris et laisse les enfants s'amuser. Bien plus tard après une soirée des plus agréables je me repose dans les bras de mon amour en silence._

 _ **-Je te laisse le plaisir d'annoncer à Tink qu'elle ne participera plus aux missions.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Après le mariage, elle est déjà assez stressée comme ça.**_

 _ **-Si tu veux, et si on fixer une date nous aussi ?**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je ne veux plus attendre, en plus j'ai bien vu que certain Princes et nobles te tourner encore autour, lors du bal pour présenter les nouveaux Maîtres.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville mon amour, je n'aime que toi.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi mais au moins les choses seront clair et j'aurais droit de leur botter les fesses s'ils osent te toucher.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord mon Ange, Noël ça te va ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Cela va devenir ma fête préférée, on le dira à Angel et aux autres demain.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) D'accord, maintenant j'ai fini de parler.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi ça tombe bien. (Embrasse passionnément)**_

 _ **-On va se marier ? (Sourire)**_

 _ **-On va se marier ! (Sourire)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :** _Une année mitigé_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Depuis que le Seigneur Lancelot et Arthur sont avec nous, les choses ont bien changé. Déjà les Ténèbres semblent avoir reculé dans de nombreux Royaumes. On a tous profité de cette pause pour s'entrainer et surtout pour profiter de nos proches. En parlant de proches la Reine Cora agit comme une vraie mère poule avec ses filles, mais aussi avec moi, qui n'en est jamais eu, fait vraiment bizarre. On dirait une autre femme, c'est limite flippant. Elle n'est plus que douceur et gentillesse. J'aurai du penser à le faire bien plus tôt, Gina et Zéli sont enchantées. En parlant de Zéléna, elle est enceinte et on est tous réunis ce soir pour fêter cela dignement. Tink et Peter sont mariés et sont présent également. En parlant de changement radical, Peter est méconnaissable aussi. On doit repartir en guerre dans quelques mois pour reprendre le Royaume d'Oz, la petite, restée pour la plupart du temps collée à Lili et Ruby, qui fondaient devant sa bouille. J'étais comme d'habitude allongée sur le toit, des fois j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour réfléchir._

 _ **\- Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Merlin, cela fait longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Je me concentre pour affaiblir ma prison, et j'ai envoyé ton frère dans les Limbes pour aider Maître Gold. Le Ténébreux veut s'en servir comme réceptacle s'il n'obtient pas ta Princesse.**_

 _ **\- Voilà qui est inquiétant. Malgré tout les efforts d'Arthur, Henry et Lancelot ils n'ont pas trouvé de solution pour August ?**_

 _ **\- Ensemble on y arrivera, ne perd pas espoir.**_

 _ **\- Jamais ! Après avoir libéré Oz, j'irai chercher Maître Gold avec Neal et d'autres. Il tient le coup ?**_

 _ **\- Pour le moment oui, je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **\- Seigneur, pour vaincre le Ténébreux, qu'elle magie me sera le plus utile d'après vous ?**_

 _ **\- La Lumière, tu devrais demander à la Reine Cora de t'enseigner. Le procédé est le même que les Ténèbres après tout. Et maintenant qu'elle est remplit, ça te servira. Ta Princesse aussi pourrait aider, mais je doute que tu puisses libérer tout ton potentiel contre elle de peur de la blesser.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Dans trois mois je vais me marier, je préfère qu'elle s'occupe de cela.**_

 _ **\- Voilà qui est étonnant, demande à Lancelot alors, de nous trois il est celui qui contrôle le mieux ce pouvoir.**_

 _ **\- Merci Seigneur, dite à mon frère qu'il me manque svp.**_

 _ **\- Vous serez bientôt réunis, je te le promets. Va rejoindre tes amis, ce genre d'événement, il faut le fêter.**_

 _ **\- Je suis bien d'accord, à bientôt Seigneur.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **bientôt Princesse.**_

 _Sa voix s'éteint et je descends du toit pour aller me préparer. Une fois dans ma chambre, je suis surprise d'y trouver Angel avec Dorothy, je pensais qu'ils étaient avec les filles._

 _ **-**_ _ **É**_ _ **h vous deux ! Un souci ?**_

 _ **\- Em, Dorothy à la vison comme toi, tu ne va pas être contente.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ma puce ?**_

 _ **\- Les conseillers rassemblent une armée. Pas n'importe qu'elle armée, dans mon Royaume ont à des singes volant. Ils sont normalement là pour protéger le Royaume mais ils sont sous l'influence d'un sort de la Sorcière de l'Ouest. C'est elle qui à tuer mes parents sous les ordres du Ténébreux, elle est vraiment très forte et j'ai peur de l'affronter.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, on va s'en occuper. Toi tu resteras avec Angel et Tara à l'abri.**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est mon Royaume, si je reste cachée, je ne veux pas abandonner mon peuple, mon père à toujours dis qu'il fallait les protéger.**_

 _ **\- Ton père à raison et pour cela il faut que tu puisses accéder au trône, pour que tu grandisses et que tu gouvernes avec courage et droiture, ok ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord, dit si on gagne est ce que Ruby et Lili pourront rester un peu avec moi ? Je sais que ce sont tes Gardiennes, mais je me sens en sécurité avec elles et Tara.**_

 _ **\- Tu leur demanderas, mais je suis sûre qu'elles voudront, ok ? Maintenant allez vous préparer pour le repas, Gina n'aime pas les retards.**_

 _ **\- Em, je peux manger à la table de Dorothy ce soir ?**_

 _ **\- Si tu veux, filez maintenant.**_

 _Ils sortent et Ruby rentre, elle a du tout entendre et je souris, elle ne veut pas m'abandonner mais je sais qu'elle veut rester avec la petite, comme Lili._

 _ **\- Ne penses pas à ça pour le moment, on a le temps d'y penser.**_

 _ **\- Mais Em, c'est impossible ! Il nous reste un an d'enseignement et jamais je ne pourrais partir sachant tout les dangers qui pèsent sur toi.**_

 _ **\- Rub, la guerre est prévu en début d'année seulement, il ne vous restera plus que quelques mois d'enseignement, de plus, la Magie des Gardien s'activera au besoin.**_

 _ **\- (Souffle) Ok, on en reparlera. J'ai besoin de ton avis sur un autre sujet, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment.**_

 _ **\- Je t'écoute mon amie.**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais demander Lili en mariage, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas trop tôt, et je ne suis pas sûr que Maître Maléfique sois d'accord.**_

 _ **\- (Grand sourire) C'est une grande nouvelle, je suis sûre que Lili dira oui, comme Maître Maléfique, elle sait que tu prendras soin de sa fille et c'est tout ce qui l'importe.**_

 _ **\- Merci Em, j'abuse si je te demande un coup de main ?**_

 _ **\- Pas du tout, on en reparle demain si tu veux, ok ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, tu es prête ?**_

 _ **\- Je me change est j'arrive, inutile de m'attendre, va retrouver ta belle.**_

 _ **\- Je t'attends dehors, prend ton temps.**_

 _Je souris et me change en vitesse, merci la Magie et je sors retrouver mon amie, il va y avoir beaucoup de mariage à fêter et cela me réjouie. Je repère ma Princesse et la rejoint en souriant. Je m'incline en lui embrassant la main et je souris en voyant ses joues rougir._

 _ **-(Parle Elfe) Tu es magnifique ma Princesse.**_

 _Je souris en voyant ses joues rougir encore plus et l'embrasse tendrement, j'ai tellement hâte de l'épouser. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et j'entends Ruby ricaner._

 _ **-Autant d'amour devrait être interdit, on vous attend je vous signale.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **\- Bonsoir mon Ange, tu es bien plus belle que moi.**_

 _ **\- Impossible ça et Ruby si tu continu je ne t'aide pas.**_

 _ **\- Traitresse !**_

 _Je regarde ma fiancée avec interrogation et elle glisse sa main sur ma joue pour me voler un autre baiser, j'adore quand elle fait ça. Tout comme quand elle me parle Elfe, cela arrive de plus en plus souvent ces temps ci. Mais autant je le comprends, autant je n'arrive pas à le parler, mais David m'apprend pour être prête le jour de notre mariage._

 _ **\- Ruby va faire sa demande à Lili, je dois l'aider un peu.**_

 _ **-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, vient il est temps d'y aller.**_

 _ **\- Je te suis ma Princesse.**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais que ces instants de paix durent éternellement.**_

 _ **\- Bientôt ça sera le cas, je te le promets.**_

 _Je resserre ma main autour de la sienne, autant j'ai envie que cette guerre finisse, autant je redoute l'après. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour sauver Emma et cela me terrifie de plus en plus. Emma sentant mon trouble se rapproche de moi et je lui souris, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, je le sais._

 _ **-**_ _ **H**_ _ **é Sis, maman va me rendre dingue, elle à déjà plusieurs idées de prénom alors que je suis à trois mois de grossesse, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main là.**_

 _ **\- Quoi, je donne des idées c'est tout, bonsoir mes chéries, vous êtes magnifique.**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir maman, alors qu'elle prénom tu as donné ?**_

 _ **\- Vraiment Gina ?**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **\- N'embête pas ta sœur, après c'est moi qui la supporte.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Robin, toi tu n'as pas d'idée de prénoms peut être ?**_

 _ **\- Quelque-uns, mais ne contrarie pas ma femme, vilaine.**_

 _ **\- Em stp, vient me sauver.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Viens on va se chercher un verre, laissons-les parler bébés.**_

 _Emma tire Zéléna plus loin et je souris, j'ai tellement hâte de me marier, de commencer notre vie de couple, puis de famille._

 _ **\- Alors maman, quels prénoms ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai pensé à William, Hector et Nathaniel si c'est un garçon.**_

 _ **\- C'est jolie et toi Robin ?**_

 _ **\- J'aime bien William, mais aussi Morgan et Nathan.**_

 _ **\- Très joli aussi et si c'est une fille ?**_

 _ **\- Cassandra, Chloé et Louane.**_

 _ **\- Et toi maman, des idées ?**_

 _ **\- Alexandra, Clara et j'aime bien aussi Chloé.**_

 _ **\- Ce sont tous de beaux prénoms, ma préférence va pour William et Louane, mais les autres sont beaux aussi.**_

 _ **-Ta sœur n'est pas de cet avis, le diner est servis, on devrait passer à table.**_

 _Je cherche Emma des yeux quand je suis enveloppée dans une douce étreinte me faisant sourire de bonheur, Emma est vraiment plus câline depuis quelques mois. On rejoint la table où je suis heureuse de retrouver Elsa et Daniel, mais aussi Tink et Peter. Tink à le ventre bien rond maintenant et je me prends à espérer ce même bonheur._

 _ **\- Bientôt mon amour, d'abord on se marie, on bat le Ténébreux et on commence notre vie de famille.**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse) J'ai hâte, tu préférais un garçon ou une fille ?**_

 _ **\- Les deux, je compte te faire plein d'enfants.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Ah bon, combien en veux-tu au juste ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille, je dirais minimum trois.**_

 _ **\- Rien que ça, et c'est moi qui vais les porter je suppose ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Je prendrais bien soin de toi, promis.**_

 _Je souris, trois enfants, ça ne me dérangerais pas. Bien que j'aimerais qu'Emma en porte au moins un, mais nous avons le temps. Après un discours émouvant de Zéli et Robin, les bonnes nouvelles s'enchainent avec l'annonce de divers Mariage. Tous prévus avant la prochaine guerre, on va beaucoup faire la fête apparemment. Je m'approche de Belle et m'installe à ses côtés._

 _ **\- Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Mes parents vaudraient que je me marie et prenne leur succession, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable sans August.**_

 _ **\- Ils te demandent de le remplacer, sachant qu'il y a une chance de le retrouver ?**_

 _ **\- Mon père est malade et ma mère me comprend, mais elle pense que je m'accroche à un faux espoir.**_

 _ **\- Avant de prendre une décision attend qu'on libère le Seigneur Merlin, il est le plus puissant des trois, je suis sûre qu'ensemble ils pourront le ramener près de nous.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, de toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.**_

 _ **-Tu es tellement forte, si je perdais Emma pas sur que je m'en remette, j'en mourais surement.**_

 _ **-Hé vous deux, venez danser.**_

 _Killian tire Belle sur la piste de danse et moi je me retrouve dans les bras d'Emma qui me fait danser en souriant._

 _ **\- Tu as perdu, j'avais prévu que Merida et Mulan se marieraient avant nous.**_

 _ **\- Ah ce n'et pas juste, les parents de Merida sont fous, ils ont accéléré les choses de peur que Merida ne change d'avis tellement elle aime sa liberté.**_

 _ **\- On peut être libre à deux !**_

 _ **\- N'empêche, ce pari ne compte pas.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Mauvaise perdante va, je n'aurais pas le droit à ma récompense alors ?**_

 _Voyant son air boudeur je me sens faiblir je déteste perdre mais face à sa bouille de chien battus je ne peur rien faire._

 _ **\- D'accord, tu as gagné on prendra un chien.**_

 _ **\- (Grand sourire) Cool, merci mon amour, c'était la soirée des bonnes nouvelles quand même.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Oui, Mulan et Merida, Snow et David, Killian et Mylah et pour finir Henry et Ella qui sortent enfin ensemble.**_

 _ **\- Oui, je suis heureuse pour eux.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi mon Ange. Tu as choisis tes témoins et demoiselles d'honneurs ?**_

 _ **\- Et toi ?**_

 _ **\- La plupart, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant d'amis merveilleux.**_

 _ **\- Pareil pour moi, mais j'ai choisis mes témoins, Belle, David et Lili. Tu crois qu'ils vont dire oui ?**_

 _ **\- J'en suis certaine, pour moi ça sera Tink, Elsa et Javotte. Et Ella avec Zéléna pour l'instant en demoiselle d'honneur, il me reste une place...Je vais aussi demander à Danny de me conduire à l'hôtel, j'espère qu'il dira oui.**_

 _ **\- J'en suis sûr, moi je vais demander à David. Tu leur as déjà demandé ?**_

 _ **\- Oui sauf à Ella, mais je vais le faire ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Alors vas-y, je vais le demander aussi ce soir.**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse) Ok à plus tard mon Ange.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je m'avance vers Lili qui discute avec Merida joyeusement, je vais prendre Merida, Ruby et Mulan comme demoiselle d'honneur je pense._

 _ **\- Hé Em, un souci ?**_

 _ **\- Non Lili, en fait j'ai une chose à vous demander à toute les deux, ce n'est évidement pas une obligation.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.**_

 _ **\- Merci Merida, j'aimerais que tu acceptes d'être une de mes demoiselle d'honneur, et toi Lili un de mes témoins.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _Ok c'est légèrement flippant ce silence, peut être qu'elles ne veulent pas, après tout ça les engage magiquement envers Gina et moi, et déjà qu'avec leur serment de Gardien...Je me retrouve enfermé dans les bras de Lili qui me serre fort contre elle, je sens qu'elle pleure et resserre mes bras autour d'elle._

 _ **-Oui, mille fois oui, je suis très honorée que tu m'es choisi, je t'aime.**_

 _Il est extrement rare que Lili dise ce genre de chose et je souris, bon ça se passe plutôt bien pour le moment. Lili me lâche et je lui essuie ses larmes tendrement, j'ai quand même de la chance d'avoir de pareils amis. Ces autour de Merida de me prendre dans ses bras, bon je crois qu'elle est d'accord aussi._

 _ **\- Je voulais te demander d'être mon témoin également, Mulan va râler mais j'ai demandé la première.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Je vais lui demander d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur aussi, donc tu va devoir te débrouillée avec ta fiancée.**_

 _ **\- Elle ne peut rien me refuser, donc c'est oui ?**_

 _ **\- J'en serais très honorée mon amie.**_

 _ **\- Non Emma, l'honneur est pour moi, merci.**_

 _Je souris et les abandonne pour rejoindre Bella qui parle avec David, parfait je n'aurai pas besoin de me répéter comme ça._

 _ **\- Hé cousine, c'est une belle soirée n'est ce pas ? J'ai hâte de me marier le mois prochain, ma mère martyrise notre peuple pour que tout soit prête à temps.**_

 _ **\- Tu exagères, elle veut juste que tout soit parfait.**_

 _ **-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Belle, en faite je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez d'être mes Témoins ?**_

 _À_ _nouveau je suis enferme dans une forte étreinte, étreinte qui dure plus longtemps avec Belle mais je ne bouge pas, je sais qu'August lui manque de plus en plus._

 _ **\- Bien sûr petite sœur, je serais là pour toi et Regina.**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _ **\- Et moi tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.**_

 _ **\- Merci David, j'ai une autre demande à te faire si tu es d'accord bien sûr.**_

 _ **\- Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais que tu me conduises à l'autel, tu es ma seul famille, Angel est trop jeune et Gus...Gus se rattrapera en devenant le Parrain de notre premier enfant à Regina et moi.**_

 _ **\- (Larme) J'en serais vraiment très honoré Em, merci.**_

 _Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras, je vois Regina sourire de loin et je lui lance un clin d'œil en voyant Ella dans ses bras aussi. Henry nous souris également, on lui à demander d'être le Maître de Cérémonie et il semble en être très fier. Je quitte mes amis et trouve enfin Ruby et Mulan, comme souvent ensemble, Dorothy n'est pas loin avec Angel. Angel à la responsabilité des alliances. Quand on lui as dit, il à sauté partout durant une heure…_

 _ **\- Ma fiancée t'a demandée en premier, rha pour la peine je veux être la Marraine d'un de tes enfants, sinon je boude.**_

 _ **\- Ok deal, j'aimerais vous demander à toute les deux d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur, ça vous dit ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.**_

 _ **\- Merci Mulan.**_

 _ **\- Tu peux compter sur moi aussi, qui tu as pris comme témoins ?**_

 _ **\- Belle, Lili et David. Henry est le Maître de Cérémonie. Angel s'occupe des alliances et Anna s'occupe du serment sacré. Maître Archie nous marie, on commence à être bien niveau organisation.**_

 _ **\- C'est super, je crois que ta Princesse te cherche.**_

 _Je me retourne et réceptionne Regina dans mes bras sous le regard tendre de nos amies. Je l'entraine sur la piste de danse et on passe la fin de soirée collées l'une à l'autre, et c'est dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie que je m'endors sereine. Le lendemain je suis toujours dans ses bras et ne bouge pas, je suis bien là._

 _ **\- Tu es réveillée mon Ange ?**_

 _ **\- Non ?**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Tu es sûre de cela ?**_

 _Je sens ses mains se faufiler sous ma tunique et je souris, cette femme est le diable mais bon sang qu'est ce que je l'aime._

 _ **\- Me feriez-vous une proposition indécente ma Reine ?**_

 _ **\- Peut être bien, si ça t'ennuie je peux très bien arrêter.**_

 _ **\- (Grogne) N'y pense même pas Princesse, on assume quand on commence ce genre de choses.**_

 _Elle m'embrasse passionnément et je lui réponds avec force, ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous sortons de sa chambre. On se sépare d'un doux baiser et je prends le chemin de l'enclos des Dragon où je ne suis pas surprise de retrouver Ruby, Neal et Lili avec Angel et Dorothy. Voyant cela Killian me laisse et va surement rejoindre sa belle, leur mariage est pour dans deux mois._

 _ **-Em c'est trop cool Ignir à cracher du Feu, Black est jaloux.**_

 _Lisendril vient se coller à moi et je le caresse affectueusement tout en félicitant Ignir. J'ai appris pas mal sur les Dragon grâce à Maître Maléfique et au Seigneur Lancelot, qui les connaissent bien. Ainsi je sais que tout les Dragons ne crachent pas du Feu, certain sont des Dragon d'eau ou d'air._

 _ **\- Mon petit frère c'est le plus fort, il va manger tout cru vos bébés à l'entrainement.**_

 _ **\- Dans tes rêves, viens Lisendril on va leur donner une leçon, Angel tu arbitres.**_

 _Lili se transforme en souriant et Ruby grimpe sur son dos, Neal l'imite sur Ignir et on s'envole en rigolant._

 _ **POV Regina :**_

 _Un mois plus tard...Mariage de David et Snow_

 _Snow m'avais choisis comme témoin, j'ai était très touché et lui est demander de devenir une de mes demoiselles d'honneur aussi. J'aime beaucoup le Royaume des Elfes, tout est si apaisant ici. L'année étant finis, David sera couronné juste après son mariage, Emma reste près de lui pour le rassurer._

 _ **\- Jamais je n'aurai cru devenir Reine du Royaume des Elfes.**_

 _ **\- Je me doute, mais vous serez à la hauteur avec David, j'en suis persuadée.**_

 _ **\- Merci, on à encore un peu de temps, la Reine Gladys reste au pouvoir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre avec le Ténébreux.**_

 _ **\- Je me doute que David ne veux pas quitter Emma.**_

 _ **\- En effet, ni moi vous quitter.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Grâce à Tink tout les Royaumes sont relié par un portail, on se verra souvent.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas pareil, mais c'est déjà bien. En attendant ta mère m'a proposé de rester à l'école comme Maîtres des Créatures magique, j'ai accepté. David lui aussi va rester il va gérer le Garde du château, Mushu n'a plus le temps de le faire entre les cours et l'entrainement d'Emma.**_

 _ **\- C'est une super nouvelle, s'il à le temps j'aimerais qu'il s'occupe de ceux du Royaume.**_

 _ **\- C'est prévu, tu connais David, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.**_

 _ **\- Pas trop stressé ?**_

 _ **\- Non, je me sens étrangement calme, c'est plus David qui panique, c'est pour ça qu'Emma est resté avec lui.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Tout ira bien, il est temps de te préparer maintenant. Qui dira le serment sacré ?**_

 _ **\- Killian, je crois qu'il ne s'en est pas encore remis.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Les hommes font les dures, mais sont pires que nous au final.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _On rejoint Katherine et Elsa qui sont aussi ses témoins et on l'aide à se préparer durant plus de deux heures. Zéléna, Merida et Belle prennent le relais pour qu'on puisse se préparer, étant ses demoiselles d'honneurs. Je m'habille tranquillement et Emma vient me récupérer une heure plus tard._

 _ **\- Bonsoir Princesse de mon cœur.**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir mon Ange, c'est quoi cette tenue ?**_

 _ **\- Ho David à tenu à ce que se soit moi qui les marie, il a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu dire non.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais que Snow est enceinte également, elle vient de l'apprendre.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) David vient de me le dire, il m'a demandé d'être sa Marraine.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Tu seras parfaite mon amour, ça te donnera un entrainement pour les nôtres.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais, je pensais laisser Tink, Zéli et Snow de côté lors de la grande bataille finale, je ne veux pas faire d'orphelin, si je le pouvais je laisserai aussi Robin, David et Peter mais ils n'accepteront jamais.**_

 _ **\- Nous avons le temps d'en parler, on y va ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, allons marier mon cousin et notre amie.**_

 _Emma se place devant David qui semble irradier de bonheur et Killian se rapproche tenant le cordon sacré. Il a choisis Frederick, Neal et Krystof comme garçon d'honneur et Emma, Mulan et Elsa comme témoins. Emma s'en sort comme un chef et la cérémonie battait son plein, le couronnement est prévu demain. Je dansais avec Emma quand elle me propulse au loin violement._

 _ **-BOUCLIERS !**_

 _J'ai atterris dans les bras de Daniel je ne sais comment et voyant le ciel remplit de Singe volant je cours vers Emma mais elle me désigne Angel et Dorothy et comprenant le message je me précipite vers eux. Je suis rassurée de voir les gardiens d'Emma la couvrir avec Anna et Ursula. Félix apparait devant moi épée tiré suivis de près par Henry._

 _ **-Maître vous n'avez rien, comment ces créatures ont pu passer la barrière au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais bien Félix, ce sont des créatures magique, emmène Dorothy et Angel au palais avec Tara. Tu ne le les quitte pas, je vais mettre les innocents à l'abri pendant qu'Emma s'occupe de ces maudites créatures.**_

 _ **\- Bien Maître.**_

 _Il disparaît avec les enfants et je tourne mon regard vers Henry qui maintien un bouclier autour du palais. Lancelot et Arthur sont restés à l'école pour renforcer les défenses, et continuer les cours._

 _ **\- Henry je vais ramener les innocents au palais, fais en sorte que ton bouclier me laisse passer.**_

 _ **\- Ok, prend Elsa et Daniel, regardent ils arrivent.**_

 _Je tourne la tête et pendant une heure on met à l'abri qui on peut, la garde Elfique fait des ravages avec le reste de nos compagnons et on rejoint le combat. Javotte nous rejoins avec Neal et le combat continu, j'ai perdu Emma de vue et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter._

 _ **\- Concentre toi Gina, Emma sais se défendre.**_

 _ **\- Pardon Javotte, je m'inquiète c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais ses gardiens veillent sur elle, un groupe de singes se dirigent vers le palais, on doit les arrêter.**_

 _On apparaît devant le palais, Neal a grimpé sur Ignir et plus loin je vois Maître Maléfique faire des ravages avec Aurore sur son dos. Je remarque le nombre important de morts et ferme les yeux, on a manqué de vigilance, on s'attendait pas à une attaque si soudaine, nos espions nous ont affirmé qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leurs préparatif, sûrement un coup de cette Sorcière de l'Ouest et de Gothel. Gretel est près de moi et je lui demande de sauver autant de vie que possible. Ils arrivent sans fin par vague quand je vois une énorme lumière dans le ciel, le Seigneur Lancelot est entrain de placer une barrière inviolable sur le Royaume, Henry a du l'appeler._

 _ **\- Courage mes amis, ils ne peuvent plus passer, ils nous restent plus qu'a vaincre ceux-là et ce sera fini.**_

 _ **\- Gina tu saignes fait attention.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien Danny, juste une égratignure, tu vois Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Non mais j'ai vu Ruby sur Lili tout à l'heure à l'est, Emma ne dois pas être loin.**_

 _Je lance une nouvelle boule de feu sur un Singe quand une explosion de lumière éclate et une douleur inimaginable me fait tomber à genou quand j'attends la voix désespérée d'Emma._

 _ **-Gina !**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-NON, non non, respire, aller bordel respire !. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi ! Respire bon sang !**_

 _Je déverse tellement de pouvoir en David que je manque de vomir, mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Il ne peut pas ùourir, il vient de se marier, il va devenir papa et Roi, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui aussi, non. Il s'est jeter sur Snow pour la protéger, cette dernière est anéanti et regarde le corps de Davis sans bouger en pleurant. Quelqu'un me fait reculer, mais je refuse d'abandonner et je suis propulser en arrière, c'est Lancelot et je le regarde les larmes aux yeux._

 _ **\- Stop, tu va mourir si tu continu, David est mort et tu le sais.**_

 _ **\- NON ! Je vais le sauver, poussez vous, je vais le sauver.**_

 _ **\- (Pleure) Arrête Emma stp, son cœur à était transpercer, tu ne peux rien faire, je t'en prie arrête.**_

 _Le vois de Snow est brisé et je prends le corps de mon cousin dans les bras en pleurant. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et ordonne à Killian et Mylah de rester avec Snow. Je me saisis de mon épée et grimpe sur Lisendril, je vais en finir. Je sais que Ruby, Lili, Mulan et Merda m'ont suivi avec leurs Dragons et pendant deux heures je massacre jusqu'au dernier les singes sauf un. Je me pose près de lui et lui attrape le cou en serrant assez fort._

 _ **-J'ai un message pour ta Maîtresse, dit lui que j'arrive et qu'elle ne m'échappera pas. Elle veut la guerre elle va l'avoir et crois- moi elle va perdre, si vous osez revenir dans ce Royaume votre sort sera pire que la mort.**_

 _Je le lâche et il s'enfuie, je m'écarte en tentant de reprendre mon souffle, j'ai envie de tout casser, ce n'est pas possible, je suis condamnée à voir toute ma famille disparaître devant les yeux ou quoi ? Je serre les poings, et laisser couler mes larmes en silence, je sais que les autre ne sont pas loin mais ils ne s'approchent pas de moi, ils ont compris que je voulais être seule. C'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui me fait ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, Regina est là et voyant son sang je m'empresse de la soigner. Elle me serre dans ses bras et j'éclate en sanglots, elle resserre son emprise sur moi et je pelure un long moment, inconsolable._

 _ **\- Emma, Regina je suis désolé mais il faut que vous veniez, c'est Snow elle c'est évanouie.**_

 _ **\- On arrive maman, Gretel va l'examiner stp.**_

 _ **\- Oui Maître, je suis désolée Maître Emma, c'était un grand Homme.**_

 _ **\- (Voix brisée) Merci Gretel, dit à Ventus que je veux qu'il veille sur Tiana.**_

 _ **\- Oui maître (Disparais)**_

 _J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est broyé et Regina me reprend dans ses bras, je la serre contre moi et respire son odeur pour tenter de me calmer comme je peux._

 _ **\- Je suis tellement désolée mon amour, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, je t'en prie arrête de pleurer.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais si tout le monde va bien à part...**_

 _ **\- Quelques-uns de nos compagnons sont touchés mais Gretel s'en est occupé. Tu peux utiliser ton grand vœu un an c'est écoulé, tu peux ramener David.**_

 _ **\- Non je ne peux pas Gina, je l'ai utilisé pour sauver ta mère, elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire, elle ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiète, ni Zéli, elle est morte il y a deux mois.**_

 _ **\- Emma... (Larmes) Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci mon amour, merci.**_

 _Une heure plus tard j'étais devant le corps de mon cousin, la Reine était anéanti et se reposait dans sa chambre. Snow n'a rien de grave, le choc l'a fait perdre connaissance, elle dort aussi, sous la surveillance de Tink et Anna._

 _ **\- Je suis désolée Emma, si tu n'avais pas gâché ton vœu pour moi...**_

 _ **\- Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir sauvé Cora, je vais quitter votre fille.**_

 _ **\- QUOI ?**_

 _ **\- Cora je viens de devenir Reine, je ne peux pas abandonner mon peuple à nouveau et la place de Regina est à l'école.**_

 _ **\- Tu as peur qu'elle meure si tu reste avec elle ? Emma si tu la quitte, ça te tueras, mais ça tuera Regina aussi, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, plus que ça des voyageuses, vous ne pouvez vivre l'une sans l'autre.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de le perdre. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai, je dois rester ici maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Alors Regina restera près de toi, je vais me charger de l'école le temps qu'il faudra et je nommerai un autre successeur, mais je t'en prie, ne la quitte pas.**_

 _ **\- Et si elle meure en restant près de moi, encore. J'ai compté, dans toutes nos anciennes vies, je l'ai perdu sept fois ! Et les sept fois, je suis devenu un monstre à cause de cela.**_

 _ **\- Cette vie est la bonne, on a en parler avec le Seigneur Arthur, il le sens, comme Henry ou le Seigneur Lancelot.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, merci Cora.**_

 _ **\- Je t'en prie, va te reposer un peu, tu n'as pas dormis depuis deux jours, Angel s'inquiète et je ne parle même pas de Regina. Je vais veiller sur lui, je te le promets.**_

 _Je me lève, grâce à la Magie de Gretel son corps est resté figé, il repose dans un cercueil en verre l'enterrement aura lieu demain. Je salut les gardes et regagne le palais d'un pas lourd. Lili derrière moi, je cale mon pas au sien et elle pose son bras sur mes épaules._

 _ **-Je suis désolée Em, c'était un grand ami.**_

 _ **\- Merci Lili. Comment va la petite ?**_

 _ **\- Elle culpabilise, elle pense que c'est sa faute.**_

 _ **\- J'irais la voir. Tu sais où sont Angel et Regina ?**_

 _ **\- Regina avec le conseil de guerre et Angel avec Dorothy et Ruby.**_

 _ **\- Ok, merci.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je regardais tristement le cercueil descendre, Emma semble à des années lumière de moi et je me contente de lui serrer la main un peu plus fort. Ma mère m'a raconté leur conversation, Daniel va être nommé successeur de l'école à ma place, je refuse de la quitter. Elle semble brisée, ses parents, August, son oncle et maintenant David. Elle a ajouté autour d'Angel la barrière des Génies, moi je l'ai déjà grâce à ma bague de fiançailles. Félix à ordre de ne pas me lâcher en plus d'un de mes Gardiens, Angel est maintenant aussi surveillé par Neal ou Naveen et Tiana. Après la cérémonie je la laisse un peu seule, sachant qu'elle en a besoin en ce moment et je rejoins le palais, Angel est resté avec Emma. Je retrouve Snow, qui semble ne plus tenir sur ses jambes et je la force à s'asseoir, Belle est présente aussi.

 _ **\- Je te jure qu'il sera vengé, je suis tellement désolée.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais de la mienne, il est mort pour me protéger.**_

 _ **\- Parce qu'il t'aimait plus que tout Snow, c'est le faute de cette maudite sorcière et du Ténébreux, et non la tienne.**_

 _ **\- Regina à raison Snow, tu dois te reposer, pense à ton enfant. Il a besoin de calme et de repos après tout ça.**_

 _ **\- Vous avez raison, je vais dormir un peu. Merci les filles.**_

 _Elle s'endort en deux minutes et je regarde avec inquiétude Belle, elle me fait signe qu'elle s'en occupe et je rejoins la salle du conseil. Ma mère est là avec quelques Maîtres, Emma écoute le conseil parler sans rien dire, ils préparent le couronnement. La Reine Gladys est restée cloitré dans sa chambre depuis la bataille, je peux la comprendre, elle a perdu toute sa famille, sa fille, son mari et maintenant son fils._

 _ **-J'accepte d'être couronnée, mais il est important que je finisse mon enseignement magique pour vaincre le Ténébreux, donc en mon absence le conseil dirigera le Royaume en attendant le retour de la Reine Gladys ou le miens. Par la même occasion, la Princesse Regina régnera à mes côtés le moment venu, des objections ?**_

 _Le silence règne et je souffle de soulagement, depuis l'incident avec David et Snow tout le monde à bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'interposer à Emma sur cela._

 _ **-Pour finir, la Princesse Snow est une Princesse Elfe de part son mariage avec David, vous lui devez obéissance également. Ella va rester ici se reposer avant de revenir à l'école enseigner, je compte sur vous pour prendre bien soin d'elle et de son futur enfant ? Un jour cet enfant sera votre Roi ou Reine, puisque mes enfants auront un autre Destin.**_

 _L'entendre parler de nos futurs enfants m'emplit de joie et je la regarde avec amour, svp univers faite que ma Princesse n'est plus à vivre de telle épreuves._

 _ **-Vous pouvez disposer, je vous remercie.**_

 _Tout le monde sauf ma mère qui prend Emma dans ses bras et pour ma plus grande surprise, Emma lui rend son étreinte. Si un jour on m'avait dit voir ce genre de scène je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Voyant que ma mère gère la situation je les laisse et rejoins l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles des blessés. Tout le monde s'incline devant moi et je regarde avec incompréhension Tink qui rigole._

 _ **\- Tu seras leur Reine des demain, habitues-toi.**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai, comment tu vas toi ?**_

 _ **\- Elle force trop, j'aimerais qu'elle rentre à la maison.**_

 _ **-Promis, on rentre dès que le couronnement d'Emma et Regina est passé.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas Peter, j'ai chargé Anna de la surveiller.**_

 _ **\- Merci Regina, cette tête de mule ne m'écoute jamais.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi je t'aime chéri.**_

 _Je souris en voyant le visage de Peter s'adoucir instantanément et pense que ça aussi je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible. Angel qui est là se colle à moi et je le prend dans mes bras, il est affecté aussi par la perte de David et la tristesse d'Emma._

 _ **\- Et son on allait faire un tour de cheval, ça te dis, après tout je ne connais pas beaucoup ce Royaume, tu va me faire visiter ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord, mais Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Ma mère s'occupe d'elle, elle ira bien.**_

 _ **\- Je vais sceller les chevaux Maître.**_

 _ **\- Merci Félix, on arrive dans pas longtemps.**_

 _On va se changer et Danny fait de même, une heure plus tard je regardais avec émerveillement ce qui m'entoure, cette cascade était vraiment superbe, je crois que ça va devenir mon endroit préféré._

 _ **\- Gina, est ce que David pourra revenir comme Gus ?**_

 _ **\- Non mon trésor, August peux revenir car c'est un voyageur, ce n'est pas le cas de David.**_

 _ **\- Même avec le Génie d'Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Pour cela il faut attendre dix mois, et on risque d'être en plein bataille finale, Emma voudra garder son vœu pour toi ou moi.**_

 _ **\- (Triste) Je ne le rêverais jamais alors ?**_

 _ **\- Tu as l'arbre des Disparus, je suis sûre que tu pourras le voir là-bas au besoin.**_

 _ **\- Emma est tellement triste, je ressens tout son chagrin, celui de Snow est encore pire si c'est possible.**_

 _ **\- Depuis quand tu ressens les émotions des autres ?**_

 _ **\- Depuis toujours, je ne te l'ai jamais dis ?**_

 _ **\- Non, c'est un grand pouvoir, on étudiera ça de plus près à l'école.**_

 _ **\- D'accord Maître.**_

 _On continu la ballade une petite heure, avant de rentrer pour le repas. Le lendemain Emma était couronnée, elle restait digne mais je sais que son cœur saigne. Elle me tend la main et je la rejoins sur l'estrade, Gladys pose sa couronne sur ma tête et rejoins ses quartiers en silence, elle semble complètement éteinte. Me voilà Reine, Emma fait un discours, très beau, suivis du miens et le lendemain on partait pour l'école, la guerre reprend. Sur le chemin on s'arrête dormir, Emma a voulu qu'Angel reste avec Snow, Belle est Neal sont restés pour veiller sur eux._

 _ **\- Angel n'était pas content.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais ils seront plus en sécurité là bas, Tara et Dorothy y sont également, la guerre n'est pas pour les enfants.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, si on allait se baigner, ça te dit ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord, je te suis ma Reine.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _La bataille faisait rage depuis plus d'une semaine, ces maudits singes sont vraiment puissants mais on touche au but. Je suis devant la sorcière de l'Ouest, entouré de mes Gardiens, Regina se charge de reprendre le palais avec les autres._

 _ **\- Tu n'a aucune chance face au Ténébreux, Sauveuse.**_

 _ **\- On pari, lève le sort sur les singes ou je jure que je te découpe en morceaux.**_

 _ **\- Tu crois me faire peur, tu n'imagines pas l'étendu de mes pouvoirs. Tu n'es qu'une enfant face à moi, j'ai était récompensé pour la mort de ton cousin, je compte bien continuer ainsi. Je vais te prendre un à un tes compagnons, en commençant par tes autres Gardiens.**_

 _ **\- Love on prend à droite avec Merida.**_

 _ **\- Nous à gauche avec Lili.**_

 _ **\- Moi je reste avec toi, tu as un plan ?**_

 _ **\- Tu me couvre avec Comète, Mulan, je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs à pleine puissance pour faire tomber sa barrière, une fois que c'est fait vous lui tomber dessus. Ne la tuer pas, elle détient sûrement de grandes informations.**_

 _Tout le monde se met en place et je laisse éclater toute ma magie, je vois qu'elle perd un peu son sourire et avance vers elle. Hansel apparait près de moi avec Les Fées et ils s'occupent des Singes qui tentent de m'atteindre._

 _ **-EMMA STOP !**_

 _Ursula se jette sur moi pour me plaquer au sol et crache du sang, je la retourne et vois une dague noire planter dans son épaule. La Garde Noir, ils sont ici, mais ce n'est pas vrai._

 _ **\- Ursula tient le coup, Hansel emmène la à Gretel tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- Bien Maître. (Disparaît)**_

 _ **\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'a aucune chance contre nous.**_

 _ **\- Tu parle trop, MAINTENANT !**_

 _Tout le monde lui saute dessus et je fige ses mouvement grâce au temps avant de lui envoyer avec Killian et Light des rayons de Lumière qui la cloue sur place. Merida et Mulan l'attachent solidement pendant que Lili et Ruby nous couvrent du ciel._

 _ **\- Em tu saigne, ça va ?**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas mon sang Killian, mais celui d'Ursula.**_

 _ **\- Regarde les Singes se rendent ?**_

 _ **\- Le sort de la Sorcière doit être brisé, vu qu'on à sceller ses pouvoirs. Tout le monde va bien ?**_

 _ **\- Lili est blessée, je l'emmène à Anna.**_

 _ **\- Ok Ruby, des nouvelles de Regina et des autres ?**_

 _ **\- Le château est prit, les conseillers prisonniers.**_

 _ **\- Parfait, Killian, Mylah je veux que vous gériez les secours, les autres on va au palais.**_

 _Mulan et Mérida me suivent et je serre les dents en voyant encore une fois le carnage, ce sont vraiment des monstres. Je rentre dans le palais et envoie valser un Grade noir contre un mur, il a pris pour cible Merida et je comprends enfin leur plan._

 _ **\- Mulan interroge-le quand il reprendra ses esprits stp, je vais retrouver Regina, soyez prudentes, ils vous prennent pour cible, car vous êtes proches de moi.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas, on se couvre, ça ira toi ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas Merida, je suis fatiguée de tout cela, mais hélas c'est loin d'être fini.**_

 _Elle me pose la main sur l'épaule et je prends la direction de la salle du trône où je retrouve mon amour. Elle semble en un seul morceau et je l'enferme dans mes bras sans un mot. Elle ne dit rien et me rend mon étreinte, je respire un grand coup et l'embrasse doucement._

 _ **\- La Garde Noir prend pour cible mes proches, Ursula m'a sauvé la vie, comment elle va ?**_

 _ **\- Gretel s'en occupe, Anna est avec Lili, les autres vont bien, juste fatiguée.**_

 _ **\- Ok, Henry tu peux aller chercher Angel et les autres stp ?**_

 _ **\- J'y vais, Arthur et Lancelot ont mis en place une barrière autour du Royaume, ils sont à l'infirmerie pour aider.**_

 _ **\- Parfait, j'irais les voir plus tard.**_

 _Il disparaît et je m'approche d'un conseiller, il se recroqueville sur lui-même et je le soulève par le col._

 _ **\- Ton nom ?**_

 _ **\- Baldwin, je suis le premier conseiller.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **É**_ _ **tais le premier Conseiller, pourquoi vous être allié au Ténébreux.**_

 _ **\- C'était soit ça soit on mourrait.**_

 _ **\- La morte du Roi et de la Reine, c'était vous ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, mais on à protéger la Princesse autant qu'on pu, je le jure.**_

 _ **\- (Apparaît) Vous serez tous jugé pour haute trahison, maintenant je vous ordonne de dire à la Reine Elena tout ce que vous savez des plans du Ténébreux.**_

 _Dorothy est là avec Angel qui se précipite dans mes bras, je laisse ce déchet et serre mon frère dans les bras tendrement. Regina se joint au câlin et je souffle de soulagement, voilà une bonne chose de faite. J'ai ordonné à Lili et Ruby de rester avec Dorothy et Tara pour réorganiser le Royaume et on est repartis à l'école trois jours plus tard._

 _ **\- Tu comptes te priver de Gardiens ?**_

 _ **\- Gina, Dorothy fait confiance aux filles et nous aussi.**_

 _ **\- Emma je te connais, tu éloignes tes proches, la preuve tu as envoyé Angel et Belle chez les Elfes.**_

 _ **\- Tant qu'on n'aura pas arrêter la menace de la Garde Noie, c'est mieux.**_

 _ **\- (Souffle) On en reparlera, viens allons dormir.**_

 _É_ _videment je ne trouve pas le sommeil et monte sur le toit, depuis la mort de David je me sens vide. Je sens un souffle chaud sur ma joue et souris en voyant l'âme de mon frère, Merlin à du l'envoyer pou me réconforter._

 _ **-J'ai besoin de toi Gus, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?**_

 _Il pose sa main sur ma joue avant de disparaître dans un sourire rassurant et je m'allonge en soufflant. Cinq minutes plus tard Lili me rejoins et je secoue la tête de désapprobation, avant de poser cette dernière sur son épaule._

 _ **\- Ruby est resté au Royaume d'Oz, ma place est près de toi.**_

 _ **\- D'accord.**_

 _ **\- Bien, je sais que c'est dure Em, mais c'est à nous de te protéger et non l'inverse, alors laisse-nous faire notre travail.**_

 _Je tourne la tête et vois tout mes Gardiens autour de moi, plus Regina. Je me love dans les bras de ma fiancée et on regarde les étoiles en silence, peut-être que David les à rejoint ?_

 _ **\- On va y arrivée, ensemble mon amour.**_

 _ **\- Oui ensemble, merci à tous.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :** De lourdes pertes

 **POV Emma :**

 _Enfin j'allais me marier. Voilà tout ce à quoi je pense depuis mon réveil. Ce soir je serais enfin marier à Regina et cette nouvelle a le don de me redonner espoir en l'avenir. Toute l'école était en ébullition, pour échapper un peu à cette folie j'étais parti avec Lisendril faire un tour. Neal m'accompagnait avec Ignir._

 _ **\- Une fois la nouvelle année passée, on ira chercher ton père.**_

 _ **\- Je sais Emma, mon père n'a pas toujours fait les bon choix dans sa vie, mais il reste ma seule famille.**_

 _ **\- Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Regarde la Reine.**_

 _ **\- Tu crois qu'il va succomber ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne l'espère pas, mais le Ténébreux est puissant et le laisser là-bas serait une erreur.**_

 _ **\- J'aurai dû insister pour rester, c'était mon rôle.**_

 _ **\- Non mon ami. Ta perte l'aurait fait sombrer et nous aurait tous affecté. Pour ton père, ta vie est plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre.**_

 _ **\- Je suppose que nous comprendrons quand nous serons parents.**_

 _ **\- Il faut déjà te trouver une chérie !**_

 _ **\- (Rire) J'ai pensé longtemps que ça pouvait être Lili, mais quand je la vois avec Ruby, ou toi avec Regina je comprends que je me trompais. Je ne désespère pas de trouver l'élue de mon cœur, nous sommes encore jeune.**_

 _ **\- Oui, bon je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, Regina me tuerais si je faisais mine d'arriver en retard le jour de notre mariage.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Certainement. Viens allons te marier.**_

 _Je souris à mon ami et on regagne l'école. Belle me saute dessus à peine le pied posé au sol et durant deux heures je supporte les attentions de mes amies._

 _ **\- Ton frère va se mordre les doigts de manquer ça. Je sais qu'il est fier de toi.**_

 _ **\- Je l'espère. J'aimerais qu'il soit là, tout comme David, mon oncle et même Graham.**_

 _ **\- Mais ils sont là mon enfant. Vous pouvez nous laisser une minute, les filles svp ?**_

 _Je regarde le Seigneur Lancelot approcher et me tendre un médaillon. Je l'ai à peine accrochée autour du cou, que je vois apparaître mon frère et mon cousin devant moi tout sourire._

 _ **\- Petit cadeau d'Arthur et moi, en attendant que Merlin arrive. Tu pourras voir tes proches disparus et leur parler quand tu le désires grâce à ce médaillon.**_

 _ **\- Merci Seigneur. C'est un grand présent.**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais faire plus. Prends cinq minutes, je t'attends à la porte.**_

 _Vu que ni mon frère ni mon cousin ne peuvent me mener à l'autel, j'ai demandé au Seigneur Lancelot qui a gentiment accepté._

 _ **\- Tu as de l'allure petite sœur.**_

 _ **\- Merci Gus. Comment va Maître Gold ?**_

 _ **\- Il tient le cou, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce soir, c'est ton mariage, profites-en.**_

 _ **\- Comment va Snow ?**_

 _ **\- Tu lui manque David. Tu nous manque à tous.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé. J'aurai aimé être avec vous jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **\- Mais tu l'es. Je trouverai un moyen de vous ramener près de nous.**_

 _ **\- On va d'abord te marier, on en reparlera. On te laisse avec tes parents, ils arrivent, profites-en.**_

 _David et August disparaissent et ma mère apparaît au bras de mon père. Je ne l'avais vu qu'en rêve jusque là et je me sens d'un coup intimidée._

 _ **\- Bonjour ma fille. Je suis si fière de toi.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour père. Je suis heureuse de vous parler enfin.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi mon enfant. Ton destin est bien lourd à porter. J'en suis désolé.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, j'ai accepté ma destiné. Je veux juste profiter du temps qu'il m'a était impartit avec les gens que j'aime. J'arrêterai le Ténébreux et laisserai un monde en paix à ma famille et mes amis.**_

 _ **\- J'en suis sûr, ton cœur est entre de bonnes mains avec Regina. Maintenant il est temps d'y aller.**_

 _Ils disparaissent à leur tour dans le médaillon et je sors de la pièce. Lancelot me tend son bras et je respire un grand coup. C'est partit, il est temps pour moi. La musique joue une douce mélodie et tous se lèvent à notre arrivée. La Reine et Archie nous attendent et je me place devant eux en souriant. La musique change et Regina rentre au bras de Daniel. Elle est magnifique et je la dévore des yeux. Angel souris et j'attrape les mains de ma fiancée, presque femme en murmurant._

 _ **\- Tu es magnifique ma Reine.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Pas autant que toi mon amour.**_

 _ **\- Mes chers amis. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux femmes par les liens sacrés du mariage...**_

 _Honnêtement je n'ai rien retenu de ce qu'à dit Archie. J'étais plongé dans les yeux de mon âme-sœur et me contentais de répondre oui quand il le fallait. Regina à fait ses vœux en Elfique, ce qui m'a profondément touché. Je lui ai retourné mon serment et notre mariage c'est conclu par un True Love Kiss surpuissant. Je dansais dans les bras de ma femme depuis un moment quand elle me tire par la main._

 _ **\- L'île d'Henry nous attend. Viens j'ai envie de regarder les étoiles avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Je te suis mon amour. Pour toujours.**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse) Jamais je n'aurais crue être si heureuse. Merci mon Ange.**_

 _ **\- Merci à toi. Viens, le portail est prêt.**_

 _Henry nous sourit et après avoir serré nos proches dans les bras, on traverse le portail. La paix de l'endroit nous envahit aussi tôt et on se pose sur le sable. J'ai Regina enfermé dans mes bras et je souhaite de tout mon cœur figer cet instant. Les jours qui ont suivis ont étaient tout aussi magique. J'aimerais rester sur cette île pour l'éternité._

 _ **\- Il est temps de rentrer mon Ange.**_

 _ **\- Gina, un jour on reviendra. Je te le promets.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, viens.**_

 _On traverse le portail et Angel nous saute au cou. Maintenant, il faut nous préparer pour repartir dans les Limbes et surtout libérer Merlin. Le Ténébreux envoi toute ces forces nous barrer le chemin. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais on approche du but._

 _ **\- Bien on va commencer. Henry, avez-vous localisé Merlin ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, il est enfermé au Tartare. Ça ne va pas être simple d'y aller.**_

 _ **\- On se doutait que ce serait le cas. Maître Archie, j'aimerai que vous et Maître Granny, vous étudiez les cartes que nous avons de cet endroit. Je veux être parait à toutes éventualités.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je regarde ma femme donner des ordres en souriant. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je me secoue et part avec Arthur préparer notre expédition dans les Limbes. Je croise Maître Maléfique et m'arrête un instant lui parler._

 _ **\- Deux autres Dragons ont éclos. Vu que vous ne partez qu'avec les Dragonniers, on devrait voir s'ils choisissent d'autres de vos compagnons.**_

 _ **\- Bonne idée. Je vous laisse vous en charger. Vous venez aussi avec nous ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que je viens, Gold est un ami. Aurore tiens à m'accompagner également avec Ursula.**_

 _ **\- Bien, Javotte m'accompagnera. Lyly sera avec Ruby et Killian, Merida avec Mylah. Neal sera avec Félix et Emma sera avec Henry. Arthur et Lancelot restent ici pour tout préparer avec les autres Maîtres.**_

 _ **\- C'est un bon plan. Je vais préparer les Dragons, à plus tard.**_

 _Elle s'en va et ma mère me rejoint pour tout préparer. Elle a toujours eu un très bon sens tactique et son aide est précieuse._

 _ **\- Tu n'a rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire Regina.**_

 _ **\- Excuse-moi maman, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**_

 _ **\- Partage-les donc avec moi, ça permet souvent d'y voir plus clair.**_

 _ **-Le dénouement approche et je repense à ma vision. À ce que m'a dit Nix.**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas te dire qu'Emma survivra à tout ça ma fille, mais de profiter du temps que tu as avec elle. Je ne l'ai pas assez fait avec ton père. Une fois que Merlin sera libéré, la bataille finale se préparera, mais cela prendra du temps. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de vivre l'instant présent, comme si c'était le dernier.**_

 _ **\- Comment tu as pu continuer sans papa ?**_

 _ **\- Pour vous, mais tu es bien placer pour savoir que j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs.**_

 _ **\- Bon…On revoit le plan une dernière fois, on va bientôt partir.**_

 _Trois heures plus tard on traversait le portail des Limbes. Une armée semble nous attendre, avec à sa tête Fiona. Ce qui veux dire qu'on à affaire a la Garde Noire. Le combat va être difficile._

 _ **\- Gina, tu t'en charges. Je pars avec Neal libérer Gold, pas d'imprudence.**_

 _ **\- Emma attends, prend plus de monde ave toi.**_

 _ **\- On doit passer inaperçu, ça ira. Utilisez vos Génies. Henry, tu restes les protéger. Félix aussi.**_

 _ **\- Je vais avec Emma et Neal, je les protégerais, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _Je regarde Ursula et Emma lui tend la main pour qu'elle grimpe sur son Dragon. C'est partit, il nous faut occuper l'armée._

 _ **\- Faite attention à Fiona, elle est plus que vicieuse. Lily et Ruby vous restez là, vous bloquez le passage. Emma doit pouvoir libérer Gold tranquillement.**_

 _ **\- Compris, fais attention.**_

 _ **\- Vous aussi. Allons-y.**_

 _Durant plusieurs heures la bataille fait rage. Javotte tombe à genou d'un coup et Henry la rattrape._

 _ **\- Elle bloque les illusions depuis trop longtemps. Je vais l'aider, mais je dois lâcher le bouclier pour ça.**_

 _ **\- Fais-le. Je vois Fiona, je vais en finir.**_

 _ **\- Maître, je viens avec vous.**_

 _Félix saute sur mon Dragon et on charge. La barrière des Génies m'entoure d'un coup et Gretel apparaît._

 _ **\- Maître Emma ne peux pas vous perdre. Foncez, la barrière tiendra.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça se passe du côté d'Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Bien, ça sera bientôt finis. Concentrez-vous.**_

 _ **\- Tiens, je vois que j'ai droit à une invitée de marque.**_

 _ **\- C'est finis Fiona. Tes hommes sont soient mort, soit enfuis comme des lâches.**_

 _ **\- Je suis toujours là, moi, et crois-moi, tu va le regretter. Le Maître veut te garder en vie, mais moi je sais que c'est une erreur. Tu ne changeras jamais de camp. Tu vas mourir dans les Limbes, ton nom sera oublier, ta mort entraînera la fin de la sauveuse. Notre victoire ne fait aucun doute.**_

 _ **\- Tu parles trop, beaucoup trop. Maintenant Félix.**_

 _Félix lui saute dessus et j'utilise tous mes pouvoirs pour la bloquer. Une onde de ténèbres sort de sa poitrine et je rattrape Félix au vol. J'ai la satisfaction de voir qu'elle saigne comme tout le monde et le combat reprend._ _É_ _toile souffle, c'est un Dragon d'air et Fiona lutte pour rester en place. Félix en profite pour lui sauter à nouveau dessus et lui enfoncer son épée dans l'épaule, sauf qu'il se tord de douleur et Gretel le récupère._

 _ **\- Elle à maudit son sang. Faites très attention.**_

 _ **\- Occupe-toi de Félix. Je vais la finir.**_

 _ **\- Je t'attends Princesse.**_

 _ **\- Mets-toi à la page, je suis Reine maintenant, celle des Elfes qui m'ont appris deux ou trois petit trucs intéressant ! BRISINGER !**_

 _Une tornade de feu s'abat sur mon ennemie et je souris. Les mots Elfique ont vraiment un pouvoir terrifiant. Je lance mon épée de toutes mes forces et grâce à_ _É_ _toile elle fonce à une vitesse vertigineuse pour se loger direct dans son cœur. Les Ténèbres s'arrêtent enfin et je tombe à genou, je suis épuisée._

 _ **-Maître, j'ai besoin d'aide avec votre ami. Il a besoin de lumière, il est entrain de sombrer.**_

 _Je force sur mes jambes et pose la main sur le front de Félix, je récite la prière de guérison Elfique et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir avec Gretel pour le ramener parmi nous._

 _ **\- (Voix faible) Maître...**_

 _ **\- C'est fini, tu t'es bien battu. Tu dois te reposer.**_

 _ **\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?**_

 _ **\- Non ça va. Reste dans la Lumière, on va te ramener à l'école, tiens le coup.**_

 _ **\- Oui Maître...merci.**_

 _Gretel le soulève et on rejoint les autres, c'est un vrai carnage et Emma n'est toujours pas là. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, je m'occupe des blessés avec Gretel et prie pour revoir mon amour rapidement._

 _ **\- Regina, avec Lili on va allez aider Emma et Neal.**_

 _ **\- Non vous restez-là, elle va arriver. Il faut lui faire confiance et vous êtes épuisées.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, on attend encore un peu. Ça va toi ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai juste hâte de rentrer. Je vais renforcer la barrière anti illusion, reposez vous.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Ursula nous protège des monstres pendant qu'avec Neal et nos Dragons, nous avons brisé les chaines autour de Gold. Sa barrière est presque détruite mais il nous sourit gentiment. Ça sera bientôt fini._

 _ **-Emma quoi que tu doives faire, fait le vite, d'autres monstres arrivent.**_

 _ **-Va l'aider Neal, je m'occupe de ton père.**_

 _Il saute sur Ignir et en les regardant se battre ensemble je me dis qu'il forme un beau couple. Gold doit penser pareil car il les regarde aussi les yeux brillant._

 _ **-Tenez bon Maître, j'arrive.**_

 _ **-Emma...le Ténébreux veut s'attaquer à Regina tant qu'elle est dans les Limbes. Tu dois la rejoindre, tout de suite.**_

 _ **-Je vous sors de là d'abord, tenez encore un peu, svp.**_

 _ **-Il ne doit pas l'atteindre, si Regina laisse les Ténèbres gagner elle sera un ennemi encore plus redoutable que sa mère.**_

 _ **\- J'ai confiance en elle, elle résistera, ma femme est forte, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle Maître.**_

 _ **-Neal !**_

 _Je me retourne et vois Neal tenir un mur d'eau autour de nous, je libère Aqua et tape sur la dernière chaine avec mon épée, fusion d'Exaclibur et d'Arondight. Gold tombe dans mes bras et je le pose sur le dos de Lisendril, j'aide Ursula à porter Neal sur Ignir et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir pour nous dégager un passage. J'aperçois enfin Lili et Ruby et souffle de soulagement, puis d'un coup les ténèbres nous entourent, je ressens le Ténébreux partout et je manque de vomir._

 _ **-Vous ne ressortirez pas vivant d'ici, tuez les.**_

 _Je suis à genoux la main sur la poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'écrase le cœur, c'est horrible. Ursula se place devant moi épée tirée et le Ténébreux rigole en claquant des doigts._

 _ **\- Tu as choisis le mauvais camp Ursula. Ta trahison va t'être fatale.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment là, je n'ai pas peur de vous.**_

 _ **\- Tu devrais, en attendant je vais m'emparer de Regina, elle est faible et ta Sauveuse ne peut pas m'arrêter.**_

 _ **\- Mais nous si. Maintenant Neal.**_

 _Je vois une tornade d'eau le balayer et Ursula s'élève en son centre, elle est en train d'appeler les Chevaliers d'Atlantide à la rescousse. Maître Maléfique arrive enfin sur nous avec Aurore et augmente la tornade ce qui me permet de me relever difficilement._

 _ **\- Em, grimpe sur Lisendril et part d'ici avec mon père.**_

 _ **\- Neal non, je peux me battre.**_

 _ **\- Fait ce que je te dis, on ira juste derrière toi, promis.**_

 _Je regarde Ursula qui me fait signe d'y aller et grimpe sur mon Dragon, vite rejoint par Lili et Ruby. Regina arrive enfin, elle soutient Javotte et Félix. Henry la couvre et je fais traverser le portail à Maître Gold. Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis seuls combattre, je ne peux pas._

 _ **-Emma, traverse ce foutu portail sinon je t'assomme !**_

 _Je regarde ma femme et on traverse ensemble. Les minutes défilent et on voit arriver Maître Maléfique et Aurore, avec Merida et Mulan. Lancelot et Arthur maintiennent difficilement le portail ouvert et Henry arrive avec Killian et Mylah. Ils ont l'air blessé grièvement et je me jette sur eux._

 _ **\- Emma on ne va pas pouvoir maintenir le portail très longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Je vais chercher Ursula et Neal.**_

 _ **\- Emma non ! Si tu retourne là-bas tu vas mourir, tu ne supporte pas les Ténèbres.**_

 _ **\- JE NE LES LAISSERAIS PAS !**_

 _Lili me retiens alors que je me précipite sur le portail et Regina fait signe à Arthur qui baisse les mains. Non, je me débats et Ruby se joint à sa fiancée pour me tenir tranquille._

 _ **-Lâchez-moi tout de suite. On ne peut pas les laisser. L**_ _ **A**_ _ **CHEZ MOI !**_

 _Une dose massive de pouvoir m'entoure d'un coup et les filles sont propulser au loin. Je cours vers le portail mais le regard de Regina m'arrête net. Lancelot baisse les mains aussi et je vois Neal sauter au dernier moment. Il tient Ursula dans les bras et s'écrase à mes pieds._

 _ **\- Neal, respire, ça va. Regarde-moi, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **\- Ursula à fait venir les Chevaliers d'Atlantide pour couvrir notre retraite mais le Ténébreux lui à fait payer. Toute les créatures semblaient la prendre pour cible, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolé, elle m'a dit de te dire que ça avait était un honneur de combattre pour toi.**_

 _Il s'évanoui et je regarde le corps sans vie d'une autre amie, mon médaillon brille et mon cœur se serre en pensant qu'elle vient de rejoindre les disparus._

 _ **\- Emma, je...**_

 _ **\- Tu les à laisser là-bas Gina, j'aurai pu les sauver.**_

 _ **\- Non tu ne pouvais pas, pas encore.**_

 _ **\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Je vais ramener Ursula à Atlantide.**_

 _ **\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi. Je...**_

 _ **\- Non, c'est ma faute. C'est à moi d'en assumer la responsabilité.**_

 _ **\- Mon Ange écoute moi. Rien n'est de ta faute, on ne pouvait rien faire. Stp ne reste pas seule, ne m'éloigne pas, je veux être là pour toi.**_

 _ **\- Regina, laisse Emma ma chérie.**_

 _Je remercie Cora d'un regard et porte le corps de mon amie jusqu'au Lac. Des sirènes m'entourent aussitôt et Aqua m'entoure d'une bulle d'air. Une fois au palais je la dépose sur un lit de fleurs et ses sœurs arrivent. Melody est là également et pose sa main sur mon épaule._

 _ **\- Merci de l'avoir ramenée à la maison Emma.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Va te reposer, on va la préparer.**_

 _Trois jours plus tard on lui rendait tous un dernier hommage et à peine rentrer à l'école je me dirige vers le bureau de Maître Gold._

 _ **\- Emma, je peux t'aider ?**_

 _ **\- Apprenez-moi à résister aux Ténèbres.**_

 _ **\- Tu va avoir mal...**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais je le dois si je veux vaincre le Ténébreux.**_

 _ **-Très bien. Première leçon, la colère doit disparaître de ton cœur, sinon les Ténèbres en profiteront. Assieds-toi.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je ne supporte plus de la voir dans cet état. Emma est épuisée depuis quelle à commencer son entrainement avec Maître Gold. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire depuis bien trop longtemps et je regarde avec inquiétude le soleil se coucher._

 _ **\- Maître, la Reine vous cherche.**_

 _ **\- J'arrive Félix. Tu sais où est Angel ?**_

 _ **\- Il est au Royaume d'Oz. Emma l'a envoyé avec Lili et Ruby.**_

 _ **\- (Souffle) Très bien. Peux-tu me trouver Anna, stp ?**_

 _ **\- Tout de suite Maître.**_

 _Je me dirige vers la salle du conseil l'esprit préoccupé. Emma m'en veux de ma décision, je le sais. Mais elle ne me parle pas et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle à envoyer tout ses gardiens au loin pour préparer la guerre. Mais je vois très bien ce qu'elle fait._

 _ **\- Hé Sis, contente de te voir.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Zéli, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.**_

 _ **\- Maman m'a dis que tu n'avais pas trop le moral depuis quelque temps. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**_

 _ **\- Emma...**_

 _ **\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps Sis, elle ne t'en veut pas vraiment.**_

 _ **\- Moi je m'en veux, je les aie abandonné Zéli, parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre.**_

 _ **\- J'aurais pris la même décision que toi, aussi difficile soit t-elle. Emma est trop importante.**_

 _ **\- Elle a envoyé tout le monde dans les différents Royaumes, Angel aussi. Elle ne fait que s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a rien à faire ma puce. Emma doit surmonter sa culpabilité et pour ça elle à besoin de temps et de toi.**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir maman. Elle me repousse aussi.**_

 _ **\- Ne la laisse pas faire, c'est ta femme avant d'être la Sauveuse. Si elle l'a oublié, rappelle-lui.**_

 _ **\- Maman a raison. Maître Archie semble avoir découvert un chemin sûr jusqu'au Tartare. Elle ne peut pas partir là-bas épuisée comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Ton ventre commence à bien s'arrondir.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Oui, j'ai hâte que notre fille arrive.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi. Le prénom est toujours secret ?**_

 _ **\- Maman essaye de me soutirer l'information mais je tiens bon.**_

 _ **\- Je suis la grand-mère de cette petite, je devrais avoir le droit à une exclusivité. Tu es cruelle.**_

 _ **\- Promis maman. Quand Emma et moi on décidera d'avoir nos enfants, tu seras la première au courant pour leur prénom.**_

 _ **-Pff dégonflée, va rejoindre ta femme, ça ira.**_

 _Je sers ma sœur dans les bras, puis ma mère et Félix reviens avec Anna. D'un regard on se comprend et elle me suit sans discuter. On retrouve Emma en train de se battre avec Maître Mushu, leurs coups sont violents et je ferme les yeux._

 _ **-Emma ça suffit. Maître Mushu svp.**_

 _Anna a entouré Emma d'une bulle et notre Maître range son épée. Il me sourit et nous laisse. Anna pose sa main sur mon épaule et s'en va aussi, laissant Emma coincé dans sa bulle de protection._

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Je vais bien.**_

 _ **\- Non, tu as le cœur brisé, alors laisse-moi le réparer. Je suis ta femme Emma, tu ne m'éloigneras pas comme tu l'as fait avec tout les autres. Je sais que tu culpabilises pour Ursula, David et les autres, mais on est en guerre. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, même avec tous tes pouvoirs.**_

 _ **\- Mais je peux essayer.**_

 _ **\- Et c'est mon rôle de te dire stop au besoin, je ne peux pas te perdre Emma, les Royaumes non plus.**_

 _ **\- Je suis fatiguée de ce destin Gina.**_

 _ **\- Je sais mon Ange, mais tu n'es pas seule, je suis là.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mon entrainement ne donne rien. Dès que les Ténèbres me touchent, je sombre.**_

 _ **\- Alors laisse-moi être ton bouclier.**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas Gina, perdre Gus, David...j'en mourrai si tu venais à disparaître aussi.**_

 _ **\- Je suis là, près de toi et je n'ai nullement l'intention de mourir Emma. C'est mon combat aussi, ensemble on peut tout faire, alors laisse moi t'aider.**_

 _ **\- D'accord. Anna compte me laisser là dedans longtemps ?**_

 _ **\- Jusqu'à ce que tu récupère, mais je peux t'y rejoindre si tu veux ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _Je souris et traverse la bulle, elle se cale dans mes bras et je claque des doigts pour nous transporter dans notre chambre. Emma n'a pas bouger de mes bras et je la serre contre moi, amoureusement._

 _ **\- (Parle Elfique) Merci ma Reine.**_

 _ **\- Repose-toi mon amour. Je suis là.**_

 _Deux minutes plus tard elle dort et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Je me retrouve devant Nix et m'incline._

 _ **\- La bataille finale approche ma fille, tu as pris ta décision ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas abandonner mon amour pour Emma, Déesse. Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.**_

 _ **\- Je comprends. Le Tartare va être difficile à traverser, bien d'autres épreuves vous attendent.**_

 _ **\- On les traversera ensemble.**_

 _ **\- Je t'octroie le pouvoir de la nuit. Puisse t-il vous cacher de vos ennemis.**_

 _ **\- Merci Déesse.**_

 _ **\- J'aimerai faire plus, mais le reste est entre vos mains.**_

 _Je me réveille et souris en voyant Emma toujours dans mes bras. Ça va aller, on y arrivera, je le sais._

 _ **\- Bonjour mon amour.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour mon ange. Dors encore un peu, il nous reste du temps.**_

 _ **\- Tu reste avec moi ?**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse) Toujours.**_

 _Elle ne tarde pas à se rendormir et je la suis de près. Ce dernier mois a était horrible pour tous et du repos supplémentaire ne fais de mal à personne. Il faut que je fasse revenir tout le monde à l'école aussi, il est plus que temps d'aller chercher Merlin et de finir tout ça. Quelques heures après j'envois Félix récupérer tout le monde et on se retrouve tous dans la salle du conseil. Emma rentre et le silence se fait._

 _ **\- Bien Maître Archie on vous écoute. Quel chemin allons-nous prendre ?**_

 _ **\- Le plus sûr est par la colline grise, Altesse.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Il nous a fallut une semaine de plus pour définir notre itinéraire et rassembler nos forces. La Reine, Zéléna, Robin, Peter et Tink sont resté avec Maître Granny et Marco préparer la bataille finale. Tout les Royaumes nous ont envoyé des hommes et notre armée marche depuis trois jours vers la colline grise, seul passage jusqu'au Tartares. Les visages sont concentrés. Libérer Merlin est la dernière étape avant la bataille finale et tous le savent. Comme souvent je suis entourée de mes Gardiens, Neal à pris la place de David. Regina chevauche entourée d'Henry, Arthur et Lancelot. Je n'ai accepté qu'elle vienne qu'à cette condition. Elle à râler mais a fini par accepter, sachant que sans ça je n'aurais jamais l'esprit tranquille. J'ai étais étonné de voir Ariel. Il semblerait que la perte de sa sœur l'a décidé à agir, elle est donc venue avec un régiment de Chevaliers d'Atlantide et_ _É_ _ric s'occupe des soldats de Rivers. Snow est là aussi, malgré mon interdiction, elle dirige les Archers, j'ai chargé Frederick et Katherine de sa protection._

 _ **\- Tout va bien Em ?**_

 _ **\- Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir vu Gothel dans les Limbes. Je sens la prison du Ténébreux s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Elle doit user de tout son pouvoir pour le libérer au plus vite. Elle sait que sans lui, elle ne gagnera pas.**_

 _ **\- Même avec lui elle ne gagnera pas. Killian est tout content d'avoir était choisis comme Dragonnier et se pavane avec Tonnerre.**_

 _ **\- Ne sois pas vilaine Lili. Puis Mylah aussi a était choisis, Céleste est un Dragon d'eau.**_

 _ **\- Oui, elles sont bien compatibles. Mon frère m'a dit que d'ici la bataille finale, d'autres émergeront sûrement. Les Dragons ont presque étaient anéantit par le Ténébreux, leur envie de vengeance est grande, ils veulent aider également.**_

 _ **\- Humm, je me doute.**_

 _ **\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je vois bien que tu sembles soucieuse ?**_

 _ **\- Quand je suis devenu ton Gardien, j'ai vu toutes tes peurs et tes désirs mais aussi...**_

 _ **\- Ma mort ? Je sais, mon père à toujours dit que je serai celle qui te mènera à ta perte. Tu dois me jurer de me laisser si la situation l'exige Em, je...**_

 _ **\- Jamais je ne te laisserai, jamais.**_

 _Elle soupire, et me regarde tendrement. Je changerai cette prophétie de malheur. Je ne perdrais pas une autre amie, encore moins Lili. Le soir venu je me repose dans les bras de ma femme quand un éclaireur arrive._

 _ **\- Le chemin est bouché Altesse, une armée nous attend au pied de la montagne grise.**_

 _ **\- Gothel je suppose ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Altesse, je n'ai jamais vu une armée pareille. J'ai vu d'autres créatures comme Gidéon aussi, au moins trois.**_

 _ **\- Convoque les Généraux stp et va te reposer. Tu as bien travaillé.**_

 _ **\- (S'incline) Merci Altesse.**_

 _Depuis mon mariage avec Regina, les soldats sont encore plus respectueux avec moi et me donne de l'Altesse à tout va. Je m'y suis habitué, d'autant plus que je suis Reine maintenant et que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **quoi tu penses mon Ange ?**_

 _ **\- Il va falloir encore se séparer, et je déteste cela.**_

 _ **\- Nous ne somme pas obliger de nous séparer. Maître Maléfique peux diriger l'attaque ici et nous on peut se faufiler avec un petit groupe pour trouver Maître Merlin.**_

 _ **\- (Soulagée) Je pensais que tu auras préféré rester ici.**_

 _ **\- Ma place est avec toi. Le souci c'est qui prendre avec nous, il faut réduire au maximum.**_

 _ **\- Lili viens déjà, c'est elle la plus en danger si on en croit ma vision et je veux l'avoir près de moi.**_

 _ **\- Emma, j'ai parlé avec elle, tu...je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi mais...**_

 _ **\- Si tu me demande de la laisser ici, tu connais déjà ma réponse.**_

 _ **\- Je ne te demande pas cela, je te dis juste de faire attention.**_

 _ **\- Eh les filles ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, il est tard ?**_

 _ **\- Tu tombes bien Snow, un éclaireur vient d'arriver. Gothel nous attend avec tout une armée au pied de la colline.**_

 _ **\- C'était à prévoir, tu comptes faire quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Nous diviser, et je veux que tu reste là pour soutenir Maître Maléfique avec les Elfes.**_

 _ **\- Je ferais ce que tu voudras, mais avant que tu ne partes, on va mettre en place un plan solide.**_

 _Durant deux heures c'est ce qu'on à fait. Il a fallu négocier dure avec chacun de nos compagnons mais au final on part avec Lili, Ruby, Elsa, Daniel, Neal, Félix et Javotte. Maître Mushu vient également, tout comme Henry, Arthur et Lancelot. Tout le reste et avec Maître Maléfique pour repousser Gothel. On a profité que la nuit nous couvrait encore pour se faufiler entre les rangs ennemis. Avant de rentrer dans la grotte, je jette un dernier regard sur le champ de bataille et Regina glisse sa main dans la mienne._

 _ **\- Tout ira bien, aller viens, on doit avancer.**_

 _ **\- On reste grouper. Traverser la colline ne sera pas facile connaissant Gothel et son amour des pièges.**_

 _Et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter. Au bout de trois jours, on était tous blessés et épuisés et je me décidais à faire une pause. Les Ténèbres m'affaiblissaient considérablement et je voyais le regard inquiet de Regina ou de mes amis se poser souvent sur moi. Alors qu'on tentait de prendre quelques heures de repos, une nouvelle attaque nous surprend et je grimace en voyant que ce sont les trois monstres._

 _ **\- Notre Maître sera bientôt là, Sauveuse. Ton temps est fini.**_

 _ **\- Je n'en suis pas si sur. MAINTENANT !**_

 _Lancelot, Arthur et Henry lâchent tous leurs pouvoirs et on les tailles en pièce. Mais mon cœur se fait de plus en plus lourd, ils ont raison sur une chose, j'utilise trop de pouvoir et le prix à payer devient de plus en plus dur à supporter. Alors que je pensais avoir fini, un dernier monstre saute sur Regina, je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir quand il enfonce sa main dans la poitrine de Félix qui s'écroule au sol. Il s'est interposer au dernier moment, sauvant Regina._

 _ **-NON !**_

 _Une explosion de lumière les terrasse tous pour de bon et je tombe à genou, vite soutenu par Lili et Ruby qui ne me quitte pas. Elsa ferme les yeux de Félix et Regina retient ses larmes. Jz serre les dents et claque des doigts. J'ai envoyé son corps à nos amis, il faut continuer._

 **POV Regina :**

 _On dirait que le Ténébreux à enfin compris que je n'irai jamais avec lui. Les autres créatures m'ont pris systématiquement pour cible et sans Félix je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. On arrive enfin à sortir de la grotte et ont s'assois tous épuisés, j'espère que les autres vont bien ?_

 _ **\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, personne ne l'avait vu Gina.**_

 _ **\- Nix m'a accordé le pouvoir de contrôler la nuit. J'aurai dû en faire usage.**_

 _ **\- On était en plein combat. Félix savait les risques, tu étais son Maître.**_

 _ **\- Cela renforce juste ma culpabilité. J'aurai dû le protéger et non l'inverse.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Je ressens pareil pour chaque compagnon perdu.**_

 _ **\- On va prendre le premier tour de garde avec Lili. On doit dormir et manger un peu avant de continuer.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, merci Ruby. Gretel, je veux que tu soignes tout le monde stp.**_

 _ **\- Tout de suite Maître.**_

 _Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je m'allonge sur ma couverture. Emma vient aussitôt se coller à moi et je souris en la serrant contre moi. Depuis notre discussion, elle ne tente plus de m'éloigner ou d'éloigner ses amis et ça me rassure. Je repense à Angel qui est resté au Royaume d'Oz. J'espère le revoir rapidement. Trois jours plus tard on rentre enfin dans le Tartare et je vois le visage d'Emma de plus en plus crispé. Je l'arrête et l'enferme dans mes bras, lui créant une protection contre les Ténèbres grâce au pouvoir de Nix et je la sens soupirer de soulagement._

 _ **\- Merci mon amour, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira.**_

 _ **\- Regina, y a un souci. Il y a un ravin droit devant nous et à part en volant ça va être dur de traverser.**_

 _ **\- On a laissé les Dragons pour passer discrètement, il va falloir se débrouiller Elsa.**_

 _ **\- Il est temps d'utiliser la corde Elfique. Que tout le monde s'attache, sécurisez bien vos appuie avant de descendre.**_

 _Je m'attache naturellement à Emma, mais elle enlève la corde et m'accroche à Henry et Lancelot. Je soupire mais ne dis rien et Ruby accroche sa corde à elle, tout comme Lili. Je la vois froncer les sourcils mais d'un regard Lili lui fait comprendre que c'était à prendre ou à laisser et elle soupire à son tour._

 _ **\- Pourquoi elle t'écoute toi ?**_

 _ **\- Elle sait que je pourrai la rôtir si elle ne le faisait pas.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Tu vas bien, tu n'as pratiquement pas desserré les dents depuis notre départ ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai besoin que tu me promettes une chose Regina.**_

 _ **\- Non, Lili ne me demande pas ça, j'ai déjà laissé Ursula et Félix...**_

 _ **\- Tu sais qu'elle ne m'abandonnera jamais. Tu devras le faire, stp.**_

 _ **\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir, c'est que tu n'a rien compris Lili.**_

 _C'est Ruby qui vient de parler et j'hoche vigoureusement la tête. Emma ne peux la perdre aussi. Elle est comme une sœur pour elle, même bien plus, elles ont un lien spécial. Lili secoue la tête et embrasse Ruby qui arrête de grommeler qu'elle est entourée d'imbéciles. Lancelot retient son rire et on avance doucement pour descendre._

 _ **-Je crois que c'est le moment de dire que j'ai le vertige ?**_

 _Je tape l'épaule de mon cousin et d'un coup je me fais plaquer sur la paroi durement par lui et Elsa. Heureusement Lancelot et Henry ont régis à temps et une barrière nous à éviter de nous faire aplatir comme des crêpes. Des soldats nous jettent des rochers, ça va être compliquée là._

 _ **\- Continuez, je vais remonter m'occuper d'eux.**_

 _ **\- Maître non, ils sont trop nombreux.**_

 _ **\- Continuez Princesse et veillez bien sur notre Sauveuse. Dites à ma fille que je l'aime et que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme enfant. Soyez heureux.**_

 _Mon cœur se serre en comprenant qu'il sait très bien que c'est de la folie et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il remonte en vitesse et Emma va pour le suivre mais Ruby l'arrête net, elle serre les dents et continu à descendre. Dix minutes plus tard on entend une explosion. Le dragon de Maître Mushu fait des ravages et Emma laisse échapper une larme sur sa joue. Arrivée en bas du ravin, personne ne parle et je me contente d'enlacer Emma fortement._

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Mulan au juste ?**_

 _ **\- La vérité que son père est partit en Héro, en combattant pour une noble cause.**_

 _ **\- Regardez, un lac.**_

 _ **\- Ne touchez pas à l'eau, c'est le Styx, on doit attendre Charon.**_

 _ **\- Charon ?**_

 _ **\- Le passeur des enfers. Seul lui peut naviguer ici.**_

 _ **\- Des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu m'as épousé Gina, tu sais tellement de chose que j'ignore.**_

 _ **\- Tu apprendras mon amour et j'ai toujours aimé lire contrairement à toi.**_

 _Nos amis sourient en voyant son air boudeur que je fais effacer d'un tendre baiser. Belle aurait adoré, voyant que nos amis sont de plus en plus atteins par les Ténèbres je les entoure de protection aussi et tous soupire de soulagement._

 _ **\- Les vivants n'on pas leur place ici, repartez mortels.**_

 _ **\- Je suis la Reine Regina du peuple des Elfes. Je sollicite un passage, Seigneur Charon pour libérer Merlin.**_

 _ **\- Qui te dis que je vous mènerai à lui. Le Ténébreux m'a promis de me libérer de mon sort si je vous empêche de passer.**_

 _ **\- Le Ténébreux ne peux pas vous libérer, mais moi si.**_

 _ **\- Emma, que fais-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Je vous libérerai si vous nous mener à Merlin, je vous en donne ma parole.**_

 _ **\- La Sauveuse n'a qu'une parole. Pour être libérer, un autre doit prendre ma place, le feras-tu ?**_

 _ **\- S'il le faut, oui je le ferais.**_

 _ **\- Emma, tu ne peux pas rester ici voyons.**_

 _ **\- Et comment tu veux qu'on traverse ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais rester.**_

 _ **\- Daniel, non.**_

 _ **\- Je reste, si vous vous promettez d'aider mes amis à libérer Merlin et de les faire traverser en toute sécurité, on à un accord ?**_

 **POV Emma :**

 **-** _ **Tu es intéressant jeune homme mais je sens ta femme pleurer, pourquoi faire cela ?**_

 _ **\- Mon temps est compter, une maladie, Gretel peux confirmer.**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai Maître, il a était touché par une des créatures plutôt durement, il m'a demandé de ne rien dire.**_

 _ **\- Gina va utiliser son vœu, tu...**_

 _ **\- Emma, veille sur elles stp. (Embrasse Elsa) Je t'aime pour l'éternité, ne l'oublie jamais.**_

 _Et encore une fois avant que je ne puisse intervenir il rentre dans le lac, Elsa pleure dans les bras de Regina et Charon tend la main. Daniel s'en saisit et on se retrouve tous dans la barque, j'aurais dû partir seule._

 _ **\- Ne pense pas à cela Sauveuse, ton ami à fait son choix.**_

 _ **\- Où il est ?**_

 _ **\- Devant le Maître des Enfers, il va lui apprendre son travail et moi je respecterais ma promesse, je vous aiderai à libérer Merlin avant de gouter à ma liberté.**_

 _ **\- Combien de personne je vais encore perdre au juste ? Je sais que vous le savez !**_

 _Tous le monde semble endormis, j'ai compris que Charon voulais me parler seul à seul._

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas le destin de tous, l'avenir reste toujours incertain. J'ai fait traverser le Styx à tes compagnons, ton frère, ton cousin ou ton oncle et tous croyait en toi.**_

 _ **\- De toue évidence ils avaient tord.**_

 _ **\- Je ne le pense pas, tu es le dernier espoir de l'humanité.**_

 _ **\- Dites moi, qui ?**_

 _ **\- Javotte, Lili certainement Neal aussi, les autres s'en sortent dans la vison que j'ai pour le moment.**_

 _ **\- Comment ?**_

 _ **\- Je l'ignore, mais je vais t'aider à empêcher d'autres pertes qui affaiblissent ton cœur.**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes prisonniers depuis longtemps ?**_

 _ **\- Depuis le commencement des temps, je n'ai jamais connu la lumière du soleil sur ma peau.**_

 _ **\- Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé me sacrifier n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Qui sait, nous arrivons, tes amis vont se réveiller.**_

 _Regina est la première à émerger et je lui prend la main, je sais que la perte de Daniel doit être vraiment dure pour elle. Tout comme pour Elsa, qui reste pourtant forte. Une semaine plus tard, ou plus, difficile de compter dans cette endroit on arrive enfin devant Merlin et mon frère apparaît en souriant._

 _ **-Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Maître Merlin, nous y somme enfin.**_

 _ **\- Oui, bonjour mes frères, mon fils.**_

 _ **\- Père, vous êtes affreusement faible.**_

 _ **\- Je lutte depuis fort longtemps contre ses chaines, tout en veillant sur Emma et le monde, mais tout ira bien maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Seul le sang peut le libérer, beaucoup de sang. Je vais en donner, ça vous permettra peut être de survivre. Une fois fait Henry, Arthur et Lancelot devront briser les chaines pendant qu'Emma et les autres donneront de l'énergie à Merlin.**_

 _ **\- Charon, je suis content que tu te sois décidé de venir nous aider.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi August, mais pour cela j'ai dû enlever un mari, un frère, un ami.**_

 _ **\- Daniel à fait son choix. Seigneur, mon mari savait ce qu'il faisait.**_

 _Il faut tellement de sang, c'est absurde, jamais on ne survivra en faisant cela. Puis d'un coup je reconnais cet endroit et je me tourne vivement vers Lili. Je la plaque au sol pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier et la maintiens de toutes mes forces à terre. Neal m'aide mais je ne fait pas attention à Ruby qui saute dans la cuve en nous regardant tendrement._

 _ **-Tu m'as raconté cette prophétie mon amour, prenez sois l'une de l'autre, je vous aime.**_

 _Regina et Javotte ont voulu sauter aussi mais Henry et Lancelot les ont arrêtées. Je me relève et fonce vers la cuve à mon tour mais Regina m'arrête, Ruby à disparu et je tombe à genou en pleurant et hurlant. Je frappe de toutes mes forces sur les chaines de Merlin avec les autres et August me regarde tristement en voyant mes larmes. Lili est restée prostré au sol et Excalibur éclate en morceau. Arthur et Lancelot récupère Merlin qui claque des doigts. On se retrouve sous la tente de commandement et je m'évanouis. Quand j'ouvre les yeux August est là, je veux dire vraiment là et je lui saute dans les bras avant d'éclater en sanglots._

 _ **-Je suis la petite sœur, je suis là.**_

 _Il m'a fallut du temps pour me calmer. August ne m'a pas lâcher et je suis restée à pleurer dans les bras protecteur de mon grand frère. Belle est rentrée à un moment donner et m'a enfermée dans ses bras aussi et j'ai continu à pleurer avant de me rendormir, complètement épuiser, que se soit moralement et physiquement. Le lendemain, j'était toujours dans mon lit quand Charon rentre à son tour dans ma tente._

 _ **\- Je suis venu voir comment tu vas Sauveuse.**_

 _ **\- Emma, pas Sauveuse, svp.**_

 _ **\- Je sais que tu as sacrifié beaucoup, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Cette guerre entre le bien et le mal dure depuis toujours et continuera bien après toi. Tu n'a pas hésité à m'aider, alors que d'autres en ont eu l'occasion. Je vais te donner cela, c'est mon cœur, si tu l'associe au tiens, tu pourras créer un nouveau monde.**_

 _ **\- Un nouveau monde ?**_

 _ **\- Un monde où tous tes amis et ta famille sont vivants et heureux.**_

 _ **\- Et la contre partie de tout ceci ?**_

 _ **\- Tu le sais, je vais voyager et voir un peu le monde.**_

 _ **\- Si j'utilise votre cœur, vous mourez ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **\- Alors reprenez-le ! Daniel c'est sacrifié pour vous libérer, profitez-en et allez en paix.**_

 _ **\- (Reprend le coffre) Si tu changes d'avis un jour dis mon nom et je viendrais. Merci Emma.**_

 _Il disparaît et Maître Merlin rentre avec Regina qui se glisse dans mes bras, je la serre contre moi et regarde Lili qui rentre à son tour._

 _ **\- Il est temps de préparer la bataille finale mon amie. Tu es prête ?**_

 _ **\- Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment svp ?**_

 _Regina m'embrasse et sors avec Merlin. Je me poste devant Lili, son regard est éteins mais une lueur de détermination brille dans son regard. Je la prends dans mes bras et récite une formule Elfique, elle est entourée de lumière et me serre fort contre elle en comprenant ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de faire un lien d'âme, qu'importent nos vies prochaine, on se retrouvera toujours._

 _ **\- Pour Ruby et les autres.**_

 _ **\- Pour Ruby et les autres. Merci.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :** _Merlin_

 **POV Merlin :**

 _Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis mon retour. Je regarde avec tristesse Emma et ses compagnons dire un dernier adieu à plusieurs de leurs amis. Lancelot et Arthur sont dans le même état que moi. Il faut se préparer pour la bataille finale, mais pour le moment cela semble impossible. J'ai renforcé au maximum la prison du Ténébreux, mais je n'ai pu gagner qu'une année._

 _ **\- Père ce n'est pas de votre faute.**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais croire que non, mais on sait tout les deux que c'est faux. Si j'avais tué Nimué au début de tout ceci, cela ne serait pas arriver.**_

 _ **\- Personne ne vous en veut père et surtout pas Emma. Mère à choisit son camp, mais vous l'aimer malgré tout et cela personne n'y peux rien.**_

 _ **\- Te voir aussi jeune me rappelle de belles années.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire)**_ _ **À**_ _ **moi aussi, j'ai demandé à Ella de m'épouser.**_

 _ **\- Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils, cela me réchauffe le cœur que tu es trouvé celle qui fera ton bonheur.**_

 _ **\- Un mariage remonterait le moral d'un peu tout le monde, et puis qui sait ce qui se passera durant la bataille finale. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps.**_

 _ **\- Tu as raison, on va t'organiser un beau mariage.**_

 _ **\- Angel ne va pas tarder. Vous vouliez le voir pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je pense que le Ténébreux à agis comme pour toi. Il l'a enfermé dans un corps d'enfant pour brider ses pouvoirs.**_

 _ **\- Mais tu peux le libérer ?**_

 _ **\- S'il le désire, oui. Comme je peux te rendre ton apparence, mais il me semble que tu m'a dis que tu préférais rester ainsi.**_

 _ **\- Oui, j'ai de nouveau toute ma puissance, donc autant ne pas paraître vingt ans de plus que ma fiancée.**_

 _ **\- Maître, nous voila.**_

 _ **\- Ah August, Emma. Je sais que les temps sont difficiles mais il nous faut parler de plusieurs choses.**_

 _ **\- On vous écoute Maître. Salut Henry.**_

 _ **\- Salut Gus. Angel n'est pas avec vous ?**_

 _ **\- Il est avec Regina, ils ne vont pas tarder. Pourquoi on à besoin de lui ?**_

 _ **\- Ton frère à subit la même malédiction d'Henry, en plus de sa mémoire effacé. Normalement il est à peine plus jeune que toi, je peux le libérer s'il le désire et lui rendre ses souvenirs.**_

 _ **\- Cela n'est pas dangereux pour lui ?**_

 _ **\- Pas pour moi, non.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas Em, Maître Merlin sait ce qu'il fait.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Seigneur Merlin, vous avez demandé Angel ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Maître.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour mon grand, je peux te libérer du sortilège que t'a jeté le Ténébreux.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas une obligation mon grand. Personnellement je préfère que tu reste un enfant, comme ça je peux te garder à l'abri.**_

 _ **\- Mais si Maître Merlin me libère, je pourrai enfin t'aider, tout comme Gina et les autres. Je ne veux plus perdre d'amis, mon cœur ne le supporte plus et je sais que le tient non plus.**_

 _ **\- Je préfère comme Emma que tu reste ainsi aussi, mais c'est à toi de décider.**_

 _ **\- Et toi Henry, tu en pense quoi et toi Gus ?**_

 _ **\- Mon père pense que c'est nécessaire. Tu as du apprendre beaucoup de choses que tu as oublié durant ta captivité, cela pourrait nous aider. Mais je rejoins Emma et Regina, c'est à toi de décider.**_

 _ **\- Pour ma part je te préfère ainsi gamin, mais je sais que tu veux aider.**_

 _ **\- Emma je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais laisse-moi me battre avec toi. C'est mon combat aussi.**_

 _ **\- Je vois que tu as pris ta décision, mais je te préviens, tu reste en permanence avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, si je deviens un de tes Gardien, ainsi qu'as toi Gina.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) C'est un juste marché. Tu as un an pour maitriser tes pouvoirs.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, j'accepte.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **É**_ _ **galement, mais on te rend l'appareil.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Promis Em. Vous pouvez y allez Maître, je suis prêt.**_

 _Tout le monde s'écarte et je récite une formule complexe. Un éclair de lumière envahit la pièce et devant nous se tient un beau jeune homme de 18 ans._

 _ **\- Merci Maître, cela fait du bien de plus avoir le cerveau en gruyère et de reprendre une taille normal.**_

 _ **\- Et ben gamin, t'est plutôt pas mal. Le charme des Elfes. Je suis jaloux.**_

 _ **\- (Amusé) Ne le sois pas Gus, je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour parmi nous.**_

 _ **\- Je le suis également.**_

 _Emma s'approche et Angel sourit en ouvrant les bras. Il est bien plus grand qu'elle maintenant et plus costaud. Regina se joint au câlin et je souris, cela fait du bien de voir ce genre de choses._

 _ **\- Tu es magnifique, alors ton prénom c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Je n'en n'avais pas, alors je garde Angel ou Gil-Estel en Elfe.**_

 _ **\- Tu te souviens de tout ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, j'ai étais crée pour tuer Emma. Mais je me suis rebeller et le Ténébreux, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas me contrôler comme il le voulait, m'a enfermé dans un corps d'enfant et effacé la mémoire. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Emma me retrouve, il comptait se servir de moi pour la faire chanter.**_

 _ **\- Logique, se sort est particulièrement complexe.**_

 _ **\- Oui malgré tout mes efforts n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé.**_

 _ **\- Ne le sois pas, moi aussi j'ai étais enfermé par ce sort. Mise à part mon père, personne n'aurai pu s'en sortir.**_

 _ **\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Et bien il me semble que tu as choisis Regina comme Maître, donc tu va commencer à réutiliser tes pouvoirs avec elle. Ensuite, Lancelot, Arthur, Henry et moi nous prendrons le relais. Tout comme pour Emma et Regina et les autres, nous avons un an avant le début de la bataille finale.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, mais j'aimerais faire les cérémonies des Gardiens d'abord.**_

 _ **\- On va organiser ça avec la Reine. Avec les pertes et les nouveaux compagnons, il faut réorganiser tout ça.**_

 _ **-Viens petit frère, on va voir les autres. Ils ne vont pas en revenir.**_

 _Je regarde partir Emma, Regina et Angel et me tourne vers mon fils et mon apprenti._

 _ **-Je dois vous dire une chose importante à tout les deux, écoutez moi.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **\- Mère, vous avez parlé avec le Seigneur Merlin pour les cérémonies des Gardiens ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, on pourra faire ça ce soir. Je te laisse t'en charger, je dois m'occuper d'organiser plusieurs mariages et de coordonner les autres Royaumes pour la batille finale.**_

 _ **\- Plusieurs Mariages ?**_

 _ **\- Belle et August, Henry et Ella et figure toi que Granny et Marco se marient également.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) C'est une bonne chose, Granny à besoin de soutien depuis la perte de Ruby.**_

 _ **\- Je sais oui, c'est pour cela que je veux lui organiser un beau mariage. Maléfique te cherche aussi, plusieurs Dragons se sont éveillés.**_

 _ **\- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas assez de temps dans une journée.**_

 _ **\- Comme toute les Reines ma chérie. Emma se charge de l'entrainement avec Leroy, mais demande à ta sœur de l'aide, elle est ici et s'ennuie ferme. Robin lui interdit toutes activités au vu de son état.**_

 _ **\- C'est une bonne idée. Ensuite je dois commencer l'entrainement d'Angel aussi.**_

 _ **\- Chaque chose en son temps ma fille. Je te laisse j'ai à faire.**_

 _Je la laisse et file aux écuries, où je sais trouver ma sœur qui pouponne son nouvel étalon. Elle est à sept mois de grossesse, il me tarde de voir ma nièce pointer le bout de son nez._

 _ **\- Tiens Gina, tu va faire une ballade ?**_

 _ **\- Si seulement j'avais le temps. Je suis venu te demander un coup de main.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, en quoi je peux t'aider ?**_

 _ **\- Peux-tu trouver Maître Maléfique et voir avec elle si les nouveau Dragons choisissent de nouveaux Dragonniers ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, avec un peu de chance je serai peut être choisis cette fois ci. J'avoue t'envier grandement quand je te vois sur**_ _ **É**_ _ **toile.**_

 _ **\- Je doute que Robin te permette de monter sur un Dragon.**_

 _ **\- Il est tellement protecteur. J'aimerais en être exaspérée mais je trouve cela plutôt charmant.**_

 _ **\- (Amusée) Je lui répéterais cela.**_

 _ **\- Ah il le sait et il en profite grandement. Comment va Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Elle tient le coup, c'est plus Lili qui m'inquiète en ce moment.**_

 _ **\- Emma va s'en occuper, elle à besoin de temps.**_

 _ **\- (Arrive en courant) Enfin je te retrouve. Tink est entrain d'accoucher, Henry nous à ouvert un portail pour rejoindre Neverland.**_

 _ **\- Merci Elsa, j'arrive tout de suite. Tu veux venir Zéli ?**_

 _ **-Plus tard, je vais m'occuper de voir Maître Maléfique. Félicite-les pour moi.**_

 _Je cours vers le portail avec Elsa, elle reste forte depuis la disparition de Danny mais je sens son cœur tellement brisé. Comme le mien, Dany était plus que mon cousin, c'était un frère, mon meilleur ami et sa disparition est vraiment difficile, comme celle des autres. Avant de traverser, Emma m'embrasse tendrement et on retrouve un Peter assez paniqué dans un couloir._

 _ **\- Cela fait des heures qu'elle crie comme ça. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **\- Calme-toi Peter, je vais m'en occuper. Tu tiendras bientôt ton fils dans les bras.**_

 _ **\- Merci Anna. Regina tu peux rester avec elle ? Les soigneurs mon mis dehors sous prétexte que j'étais trop stresser. Je suis le Roi et le futur père, j'ai le droit d'être stressé et de m'inquiéter pour ma femme et mon fils.**_

 _ **\- (Rires) Respire, tout ira bien. Je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **\- (Soulagé) Merci.**_

 _ **\- Je vais tenir compagnie à Peter. Embrasse Tink pour moi.**_

 _Je rentre dans la salle avec Anna et attrape la main de mon amie. Anna récite une formule et elle s'apaise presque aussitôt. Anna est devenue presque aussi douée que Maître Whale en guérison._

 _ **\- Merci Anna.**_

 _ **\- De rien. Je vais regarder où ça en est, accroche toi.**_

 _ **\- Comment va Peter ?**_

 _ **\- Il tourne comme un lion en cage. Elsa est restée avec lui.**_

 _ **\- Ah les hommes, de vraies chochottes !**_

 _ **\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai épousé une femme.**_

 _ **\- On en reparlera quand tu te retrouveras à ma place et que ça sera Emma qui sera entrain de paniquer.**_

 _ **\- Touchée, respire c'est bientôt fini.**_

 _Une heure plus tard je tendais le petit à Peter qui le récupère doucement en souriant. Son regard est étincelant de bonheur et mon amie sourit tendrement._

 _ **-Je vous présente Hector-Félix notre petit Prince.**_

 _Je ne suis guère étonnée du choix du prénom, Félix est lui était très amis._

 _ **\- On aimerait que tu sois la Marraine si tu es d'accord et toi Elsa son Maître ?**_

 _ **\- J'en serai honorée, et le Parrain ?**_

 _ **\- Cela devait être Félix normalement, mais...**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **\- Félix à fait ce que tous aurait fait Regina. Ne t'en sens pas coupable.**_

 _ **\- Merci Peter.**_

 _ **\- Nous allons demander à Killian, d'assumer cette responsabilité et toi Elsa, tu es d'accord ?**_

 _ **\- Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir.**_

 _ **\- Bien, on va vous laisser en famille. Ce soir si vous êtes assez d'attaque la cérémonie des Gardiens aura lieu.**_

 _ **\- Bien sur qu'on sera là ! Je suis encore une de tes Gardienne et pour toujours.**_

 _Je souris, embrasse le front de mon filleul et on retraverse le portail. Elsa pleure en silence et je lui pose la main sur l'épaule._

 _ **\- Il me manque tellement Gina.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Il me manque aussi.**_

 _ **\- Je suis enceinte. Il ne connaitra jamais sa fille ou son fils, je viens de l'apprendre par Maître Eva.**_

 _ **\- Il serait tellement heureux, je suis sûr que de là où il est, il sourit et nous protège. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu veux m'aider à préparer la cérémonie de ce soir ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord, cela me changera les idées, mais d'abord je vais envoyer Killian à Neverland.**_

 _ **\- Très bien à plus tard.**_

 _Je rejoins mon bureau et commence à organiser tout ça. Elsa rentre une petite demi-heure plus tard et je la charge de faire le tour de nos compagnons pour savoir qui protège qui. Au bout de deux heures, je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue et relève les yeux vers mon amour._

 _ **\- Est-ce que ma femme est disponible pour partager son repas avec moi ?**_

 _ **\- (Souris et embrasse) Toujours. Tink et Peter ont eu un beau petit garçon dont je suis la Marraine.**_

 _ **\- Cet enfant à donc de la chance. Allez viens, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Je te suis mon Ange.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _La cérémonie fût magnifique, pour plus de sécurité, tout le monde à six Gardiens. Angel à pris la place de David et Killian celle de Ruby. Pour Regina Angel à pris la place de Daniel et Snow celle de Graham. Mon frère à pour Gardiens, Regina, August, Mulan, Lili, Merida et moi. Il nous faut continuer, et cela même si certain de nos amis ne sont plus là. Plus tard je retrouve Lili sur le toit, c'est un peu notre endroit à nous et on regarde les étoiles tranquillement._

 _ **\- Lancelot m'a offert un médaillon pour voir les disparus. Ruby m'a chargé de te dire de ne pas faire de bêtises, sinon elle viendra te botter le cul.**_

 _ **\- (Rire triste) De nous deux, je suis censé être celle la moins raisonnable et celle qui à foncée vers la mort.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, si seulement j'avais était plus forte à ce moment-là.**_

 _ **\- C'est moi qu'elle à voulu sauvé Em. Je devais mourir dans le Tartare, je m'y étais préparé.**_

 _ **\- Comme quoi le Destin peut être changé.**_

 _ **\- Le Destin est cruel. J'avais enfin trouvé l'amour.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, elle me manque aussi.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Va retrouver ta femme, je vais rester un peu ici.**_

 _ **\- Merci pour Angel.**_

 _ **\- C'est un chouette gosse, qui n'est plus si petit d'ailleurs. Dorothy va avoir un choc.**_

 _ **\- C'est sûr, comment elle va ?**_

 _ **\- Elle était très attaché à Ruby mais Tara veille sur elle. J'irai la voir demain.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, repose-toi un peu, stp.**_

 _ **\- Promis.**_

 _Je descends du toit et rejoins ma chambre. Regina dors déjà et je me glisse doucement dans les draps._

 _ **\- Comment va Lili ?**_

 _ **\- Elle s'accroche. Dors, il est tard.**_

 _Elle se love dans mes bras et on s'endort sereinement, demain notre dernier entrainement commence et je me dois d'être à la hauteur._

 _ **\- Emma, tu n'a rien écouté.**_

 _ **\- Excusez-moi Maître.**_

 _ **\- Quelque chose te perturbe ?**_

 _ **\- Gothel, si on arrive à s'en débarrasser, cela nous laissera plus de temps.**_

 _ **\- Encore faudrait-il la trouver ?**_

 _ **\- On pourrait lui tendre un piège. Je commence à cerner un peu le personnage et elle voudra à tout prix se racheter auprès de son Maître. Si elle à une chance de pouvoir me tuer, elle l'a saisira sans hésiter.**_

 _ **-Elle est trop intelligente pour tenter de sortir de sa cachette, elle enverra des hommes.**_

 _ **\- Des hommes qui retourneront auprès d'elle s'ils ne parviennent pas à m'atteindre.**_

 _ **\- Ho je vois. Tu compte envoyer un espion découvrir sa cachette ?**_

 _ **\- J'y serais bien allée moi-même, mais ma signature magique est trop reconnaissable pour que je passe inaperçu.**_

 _ **\- Alors tu penses à qui ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais en parler avec Regina ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Bien, alors concentrons-nous. Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à voyager dans le temps.**_

 _ **\- Je connais déjà mes vies précédentes, à quoi cela me servira ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **voir les possibles futurs, à étudier toutes les possibilités. De plus, tu contrôle à peine le temps et c'est un atout de taille lors d'une bataille, cela t'aidera aussi.**_

 _ **\- Très bien je vous écoute. Comment je dois procéder ?**_

 _ **\- Ferme les yeux, laisse la Magie s'écouler dans ton corps, ne fait qu'un avec elle. Imagine la bataille finale, les combats et tu t'y retrouveras à différents moments.**_

 _Au bout d'un mois à ce rythme je suis assez déprimé, mes visions du future se finissent tous avec ma mort. Laissant une Regina dévastée, sans oublier les lourdes pertes dans nos compagnons restants._

 _ **\- Il n'y a aucun moyen que je m'en sorte Gus, c'est déprimant.**_

 _ **\- On ne l'a juste pas encore trouvé, c'est tout. Comment ça se passe avec Arthur et Lancelot ?**_

 _ **\- Arthur semble imbattable à l'épée et Lancelot maitrise si bien la lumière que je me sens ridicule en face de lui.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas comparer, ils ont plusieurs centaine d'années d'expériences.**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai, c'est juste que le temps défile vite.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, tu as pris ta décision pour l'espion ?**_

 _ **\- Angel veux y aller, mais...**_

 _ **\- Je sais Em, mais ses pouvoirs sont grands et avec la protection de Merlin personne ne le reconnaitra. Il veut juste faire ses preuves, laisse lui la chance de t'aider.**_

 _ **\- Gina n'est pas partante non plus, mais il est têtu et risque de partir avec ou sans notre accord.**_

 _ **\- Envoi le avec un autre, ils se protégeront.**_

 _ **\- Neal c'est proposé, ils s'entendent bien.**_

 _ **\- C'est juste une mission de repérage, ils ne prendront pas de risques.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, on va mettre en place tout ça. Vous avez trouvé un moyen pour qu'ils communiquent avec nous sans risques ?**_

 _ **\- Henry y travaille. Si on allait à l'orphelinat voir Sarah, cela fait longtemps ?**_

 _ **\- Bonne idée. Tu prépare les chevaux, je vais voir si Anna veux nous accompagner avec Krystof.**_

 _ **\- Bien, à plus tard.**_

 _David apparaît une fois Gus partit et on marche en silence vers l'école, il s'inquiète pour Snow._

 _ **\- Ella va aussi bien que possible. Maître Eva s'en occupe, une fois ton enfant né, elle aura une nouvelle raison de se battre.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, tu semble épuisée.**_

 _ **\- Car je le suis. L'issu de tout ceci me fait peur David.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais je suis persuadé que tu trouveras un moyen, il faut garder espoir. Je dois y aller, embrasse-la pour moi et repose-toi.**_

 _ **\- Je vais essayer.**_

 _Il disparaît et je croise Angel avec Gina, ils décident de m'accompagner, vu qu'Anna est occupée. Sur le chemin je fais part de ma décision à mon frère qui me saute au cou, Regina ne dis rien, mais elle me soutient en me prenant la main._

 _Neal nous suit plus loin avec Killian, c'est eux nos gardes aujourd'hui. Arrivée à proximité de l'orphelinat je fronce les sourcils en voyant de la fumée noir et on accélère l'allure._

 _ **\- Emma l'orphelinat est en flamme !**_

 _ **\- Merde. NEAL ! Aqua je te prie d'apparaître. Gus, Angel, Killian occupez-vous de l'évacuation. Gina éloigne la foule stp, cet incendie n'a rien de naturel, je sens les ténèbres à l'œuvre.**_

 **POV Tamara :**

 _Mince, ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle soit déjà là. Des mois que j'organise tout ça et elle se pointent à l'improviste. J'ai maintenu enfermer les enfants et la directrice à l'étage. Ils vont tous cramer et avec un peu de chance, cette nouvelle épreuve transformera Emma en Cygne Noire ? Notre Maître c'est replié sur elle, vu que Regina semble hors d'atteinte maintenant, mais je ne suis pas convaincue. Seule la mort de cette dernière pourrait transformer Emma, ou peut être celle d'Angel ?_

 _ **\- Ils nous faut partir et vite. S'ils nous trouvent, on à aucune chance.**_

 _ **\- C'est trop tard et tu le sais. Fait le plus de dégâts possible et disparaît s'ils t'en laissent la possibilité.**_

 _Mes hommes obéissent et j'essaie de me faufiler en dehors de l'orphelinat, mais je me retrouve devant Emma qui semble hors d'elle, ce qui me ravit au plus haut point. Puis d'un coup, elle se calme et je fronce les sourcils, comment… ? Je tourne la tête et Regina m'envoi valser contre un mur violement._

 _ **\- Ce sont des enfants espèce de monstre.**_

 _ **\- Ho Regina, tu te ramollis avec les années.**_

 _J'ai perdu des yeux Emma, elle à du partir sortir les enfants de là. Je réfléchis à mes options mais il ne m'en reste qu'une et vraiment je n'avais pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui._

 _ **\- Si je libère les Ténèbres en moi, toute la ville sera affectée, les pertes seront lourde, alors je te conseille de faire attention.**_

 _ **\- Gretel je te prie d'apparaître. Enferme l'orphelinat dans une barrière.**_

 _ **\- Tout de suite Maître.**_

 _Merde son Génie, je l'avais oublié celui là, bon pas le choix, il va falloir se battre sérieusement. Au moment où je dis ça, Regina disparaît, le pouvoir de la nuit, mais quand est ce qu'elle à acquit un tel pouvoir au juste ?_ _À_ _nouveau, je suis balancé contre un mur, les flammes sont entrain de s'éteindre, je n'ai plus le choix._

 _ **\- Pour la gloire du Ténébreux, vous allez perdre. Tu va perdre !**_

 _ **\- J'en doute fortement, dans tout les cas tu ne seras pas là pour le voir.**_

 _Je sens mon cœur se faire comprimer et libère les ténèbres. Maître, pardonnez mon échec...Je m'écroule au sol et Regina apparait avec mon cœur dans la main. Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ?_

 _ **-Tu vas obéir à tout mes ordres à partir de maintenant. Quel est le plan du Ténébreux ? Pourquoi attaquer l'orphelinat ?**_

 _Je reste silencieuse et elle serre à nouveau mon cœur, la douleur est insupportable et je réponds._

 _ **\- Il veut qu'Emma se transforme en Cygne noire puisqu'il n'a pas pu t'avoir.**_

 _ **\- Cela n'arrivera jamais. Jamais Emma ne laissera les Ténèbres gagner.**_

 _ **\- Si tu meures si. Comme le reste de vos amis, son cœur faiblit face à toutes ses pertes et tu le sais bien.**_

 _ **\- Alors je serais son bouclier.**_

 **POV Angel :**

 _ **\- Gina ?**_

 _ **\- Les enfants ?**_

 _ **\- (Serre les dents) Il y a eu trois victimes et plusieurs blessés. Anna arrive avec Maître Eva.**_

 _ **\- Qui ?**_

 _ **\- Bastien, Nina et Jean...ils ont protégé Sarah, elle est grièvement blessée.**_

 _ **\- Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Elle est avec Gus et Sarah. Killian gère la Garde et la foule avec Neal . Tu lui à arracher le cœur, depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?**_

 _ **\- Depuis toujours, c'était une spécialité de ma mère avant que la lumière ne l'envahisse et qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser les Ténèbres mais je n'ai pas ce problème-là.**_

 _ **\- On fait quoi maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- On suit le plan. Tamara va te conduire à la cachette de Gothel et une fois trouvée, on l'exterminera aussi.**_

 _ **\- Je ne ferais jamais ça, plutôt mourir !**_

 _Je suis impressionnée par le visage sans pitié qu'aborde Regina à cet instant. Je l'ai rarement vu si en colère, voir jamais. Elle comprime le cœur de Tamara qui se tord de douleurs, elle n'a pas le choix d'obéir, elle lui donne plusieurs instructions et Henry arrive avec Anna et Maître Merlin._

 _ **\- Je vais changer votre apparence et cacher votre aura magique au maximum mais il faudra rester prudent.**_

 _ **\- Très bien Maître.**_

 _ **\- Quand vous les aurez trouvés, tourne cette bague trois fois autour de ton doigt et on pourra communiquer.**_

 _ **\- Merci Henry.**_

 _ **\- Regina, tu devrais aller voir Emma, je vais prendre soin du cœur de Tamara.**_

 _ **\- S'il arrive le moindre mal à Angel et Neal, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus chère que tu préféreras mourir que de voir ce que je te réserve, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **\- J'obéirais !**_

 _Flippante, je n'aimerais pas avoir Regina comme ennemi. Elle pose le cœur de Tamara dans un coffre et Maître Merlin le récupère en silence. Après ça elle me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer mais je ne dis rien et lui rend son étreinte._

 _ **\- Ne t'avise pas de ne pas revenir, je serais vraiment fâchée.**_

 _ **\- Je serais à la hauteur Maître, je reviendrais. Veille bien sur Emma pour moi.**_

 _ **\- Toujours.**_

 _Après qu'Emma m'est serrée aussi dans ses bras un long moment, on prend la route avec Neal et Tamara. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire un voyage si long. Il nous à fallu plus d'un mois pour attendre la position de Gothel et je frissonne en voyant où on est._

 _ **\- Nous sommes au Royaume Noir. Là où est enfermé le Ténébreux.**_

 _ **\- Charmant endroit.**_ _ **Ç**_ _ **a manque un peu de verdure.**_

 _Je souris à Neal, je suis content qu'il m'ait accompagné. Tamara ne parle pas, elle n'en à pas le droit et suit pour le moment les ordres de Regina à la lettre. En même temps, personne ne peux résister à ce sortilège. Après plusieurs autres jours d'enquête, je me décide à contacter Henry._

 _ **\- Angel ?**_

 _ **\- Nous sommes au Royaume Noir, Henry. C'est là où j'ai été crée. L'armée est gigantesque et Gothel s'emploi à libérer le Ténébreux. On ne pourra pas l'approcher mais on peu faire des dégâts quand même.**_

 _ **\- Tu penses à quoi gamin ?**_

 _ **\- Salut Em, je pense à plusieurs choses. Je te recontacte.**_

 _ **\- Ok sois prudent et Neal, veille bien sur mon frère.**_

 _ **\- Promis.**_

 **POV Merlin :**

 _Il aura fallu à Angel et Neal trois mois pour revenir parmi nous. J'ai du retenir Emma et Regina plusieurs fois d'aller les chercher. Mais ils ont fait du bon travail. Ils ont piégé divers endroit pour ralentir l'armée Noire. Pour l'heure, je regarde Emma serrer son frère dans ses bras, ma décision est prise et à voir le regard de mes frères, la leur aussi._

 _ **\- Cette vie sera la dernière. Faisons en sorte, mes frères, qu'elle compte.**_

 _ **\- Tu comptes en parler à Emma et Regina ?**_

 _ **\- Elles seraient contre Lancelot, il faut tout préparer. Ce sort demande de long mois et divers ingrédients presque impossible à trouver. August et Henry vont nous ramener ce dont nous avons besoin, pour le reste on continu l'entrainement.**_

 _ **\- Très bien. Emma à réussit à me désarmer, tout comme Mulan et Killian, j'en suis presque vexé.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Tu te ramollis mon frère.**_

 _Arthur fait mine d'être choqué, mais je vois surtout la fierté l'habiter. Zéléna à accouché d'une jolie petite fille il y deux mois et Snow ne va pas tarder aussi. Je souris en repensant au choix du prénom, Robyn, je crois n'avoir jamais vu un homme aussi fier que Robin quand elle lui à annoncer cela._

 _ **\- Maître Merlin je suis là.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Lili, tu tombes bien. Sais-tu ce qu'est le pouvoir de l'Alpha ?**_

 _ **\- C'est un truc de loup non. Ruby l'était, elle pouvait commander aux loups et aux autres animaux.**_

 _ **\- Tout à fait. En mourant le pouvoir de l'Alpha s'éteint logiquement, mais Ruby te l'a transmis.**_

 _ **\- Pardon, comment ?**_

 _ **\- L'amour. Vous partagiez le véritable amour. Cette magie est la plus puissante et peut faire des miracles.**_

 _ **\- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je possédais cela.**_

 _ **\- Parce qu'il faut que tu l'éveilles. Si tu le souhaite je vais t'enseigner et comme cela tu pourras commander au Dragon lors de la bataille finale.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, je vous écoute. Je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Penser à Ruby, le reste suivra. Tu devrais te transformer aussi, cela aidera.**_

 _Après plus de deux heures d'entrainement je suis satisfait et je regagne mes quartiers, il me reste tant de choses à faire et très peu de temps. Je referme mon livre quand j'entends une explosion et me lève d'un bond. Je cours et regarde le ciel, des Harpies, comment elles ont pu passer la barrière au juste ?_

 _ **-TOUS LES DRAGONNIERS EN SELLE ! Arthur protège l'école, Lancelot tu prend en charge les élèves, Henry, August, vous rester avec Emma et Regina, ils vont forcément les prendre pour cible.**_

 _La bataille à durer dix jours. Dix jours éprouvant où Emma à rallier tout les clans à sa cause. Mais à nouveau de lourdes pertes ont étaient à déplorer. Robin, Tiana et Naveen n'ont pas survécut et je serre les dents de colère._

 _ **\- Seigneur Merlin j'ai découvert comment ils ont pu passer la barrière.**_

 _ **\- Comment ?**_

 _ **\- Gothel à réveiller certain Génies Maléfique, dont le plus puissant Jafar, c'est lui qui à briser la barrière.**_

 _ **\- Je croyais Jafar enfermé dans la caverne aux merveilles pour l'éternité ?**_

 _ **\- D'après le Génie d'Emma, il est sortit, et a ressentit son pouvoir.**_

 _ **\- Cora, je vais avoir besoin de vous.**_

 _ **\- Tout ce que vous voulez.**_

 _ **\- Je dois m'occuper de ce Génie. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour la bataille finale.**_

 _ **\- Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je sais ce que vous préparez, vous êtes trop important pour le sort et la bataille.**_

 _ **\- Je...**_

 _ **\- Laissez moi y aller, je l'anéantirai je vous le jure.**_

 _ **\- Maître Emma, Cora ?**_

 _ **\- Emma, tu tombes bien, je dis partir tuer ce fichu Génie, quels compagnons tu me conseilles ?**_

 _ **\- Vos filles ont besoin de vous, j'irai.**_

 _ **\- Non Emma, tu ne peux pas, tu dois rester ici. Tu es le Commandant en chef et le symbole de l'espoir des Royaumes.**_

 _ **\- Mais Maître, Zéléna vient de perdre son mari et elle à besoin de Cora pour l'aider avec Robyn entre autre.**_

 _ **\- C'est à moi de le faire Emma. Alors, qui ?**_

 _ **\- Maître Gold, Maître Eva et J'aimerais qu'Ella et Henry vous accompagnent aussi.**_

 _ **\- Très bon choix, je vous laisse vous en charger, je dois aller voir la barrière avec Lancelot et Arthur.**_

 _Du coin de l'œil je vois Emma serrer Cora dans ses bras, elle lui offre la barrière des Génies, à partager ainsi son pouvoir elle va finir par mourir, mais je sais bien qu'il est vain de l'en empêcher. Il aura fallu deux mois de plus pour éliminer cette menace, encore une fois non sans perte._

 _ **\- Tout va bien père ?**_

 _ **-J'aurais du y aller. Maître Eva était une femme admirable. Comment va Snow ?**_

 _ **\- Ses enfants l'occupent. Vous ne pouviez rien faire père.**_

 _ **\- Eva me rappelait un peu Nimué à nos débuts, pas toi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, elle n'était que douceur. Vous ne m'avais jamais raconté pourquoi mère c'est détourné ainsi du droit chemin ?**_

 _ **\- Pour me sauver la vie. J'ai joué avec des forces trop grandes et j'ai du en payer le prix. Il faut un juste milieu comme tu le sais, le bien n'existe que pour combattre le mal et inversement. Je représentais ce bien dans le monde, alors un mal aussi puisant que moi devait naître.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Je le suis aussi. Viens, on doit continuer.**_

 _ **\- Je vous suis père.**_

 _Encore six mois, les divers Royaumes se rassemblent ici. Les cours ont étaient tous annuler et les élèves qui ne voulaient pas se battre, sont renvoyés chez eux. Mais peu sont partit, tous comprennent l'enjeu._

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je regardais Emma jouer avec Gabriel et Raphael en souriant. J'espère avoir la chance de connaitre un jour pareil bonheur à ses côtés. Mais plus la bataille finale approche et plus je le sens au fond de mon cœur. Emma ne reviendra pas. Je le vois à chaque regard qu'elle me porte, je le sens à chaque caresse, à chaque étreinte._

 _ **\- Tout va bien Regina ?**_

 _ **\- Comment tu as fait pour continuer sans David, même en sachant pour ton état ?**_

 _ **\- Dans trois mois nous partons dans une guerre totale contre les ténèbres. Je me suis concentré sur ça, David n'aurait pas voulu que j'abandonne.**_

 _ **\- J'ai peur.**_

 _ **\- Je te prendrais pour une folle si ce n'était pas le cas.**_

 _ **\- Et si la perte d'Emma me changeait ?**_

 _ **\- Elle te changera, mais tu continuas pour elle, pour ceux qui restent.**_

 _ **\- Tu aurais pu avoir la bonté de me mentir en me disant qu'Emma va s'en sortir.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te mentir, toi-même tu le sais.**_

 _ **\- Je crois que Maître Merlin prépare un truc, mais il refuse de m'en parler.**_

 _ **\- Parce qu'il veut que tu te concentres sur la future bataille.**_

 _ **\- Emma aimerait que ceux qui ont des enfants restent à l'abri.**_

 _ **\- Je ne le ferais pas, ni Zéléna, Tink ou même Elsa. C'est autant notre combat que le sien, il n'y a aucune chance que l'unes de nous accepte ce genre de choses.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, je lui ai dit et elle tente de l'accepter comme elle peut. Ma mère à accepter de protéger l'école avec les enfants durant la bataille. Entre elle et la barrière des Génies, plus celle de Maître Merlin, je me fais moi de soucis.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi, savoir mes fils à l'abri me permettra de me battre pleinement.**_

 _ **\- Hé Sis, Elsa est en plein travail et te réclame.**_

 _ **\- J'arrive. Emma chérie, je dois y aller.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, embrasse-la pour moi.**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse) Promis, au revoir les garçons soyez sage avec Marraine.**_

 _Evidement Snow à choisit Emma comme Marraine, August est le Parrain et Belle sera leur futur Professeur. Je rejoins mon amie, mon cœur se serre en pensant à l'absence de Danny mais ne laisse rien paraître et lui attrape la main. Elle sourit et je lui caresse le front pour l'apaiser, pendant qu'Anna s'occupe d'elle._

 _ **\- Prête à être une super maman ?**_

 _ **\- Et toi prête à être Marraine à nouveau ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que oui. Quand je pense qu'Hector à déjà six mois.**_

 _ **\- Respire Elsa. Je vois la tête, à la prochain contraction tu pousses aussi fort que possible, c'est bientôt fini.**_

 _ **\- Ok tata.**_

 _ **\- (Souris) Je serai une super tata, les filles me préférons à Regina.**_

 _ **\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.**_

 _On rigole, une heure plus tard Emma rentre, je berce une des filles d'Elsa en souriant. Elle se penche au-dessus de la petite et lui souris en lui caressant la joue doucement._

 _ **\- Tu seras une super maman, alors comment se nomme cette petite Princesse ?**_

 _ **\- Ingrid, et celle que tient Anna s'appelle Lilas.**_

 _ **\- C'est très jolie. Tu as fait du bon travail Elsa, félicitation je suis sûr que Danny sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en ce moment même.**_

 _ **\- Merci Emma, tu peux aller chercher Krystof et Henry stp ?**_

 _ **\- Le Tonton et le Parrain, c'est partit.**_

 _Elle me vole un baiser et sors de la chambre. Tink arrive juste après, c'est elle la futur Professeurs des filles ? On profite tous de ces moment de paix, sachant qu'ils seront peut être les derniers et le soir je m'endors dans les bras de ma femme qui me caresse le dos tendrement. Le lendemain quand je me réveille je suis étonnée de trouver Emma encore au lit, elle est généralement levée bien avant moi. J'en profite pour l'observer, j'aime la regarder dormir, elle à l'air si paisible comme ça._

 _ **\- Je sens ton regard sur moi.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Qu'elle idée aussi d'être aussi magnifique dès le matin ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Tu l'es bien plus que moi, que dirais-tu de prendre une journée de repos ?**_

 _ **\- Accordée. Je nous fais apparaitre un petit déjeuner ?**_

 _ **\- Plus tard peut être, j'ai autre choses en tête pour le moment.**_

 _ **\- Me feriez-vous une proposition indécente Melle ?**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse le cou doucement) J'ai envie de toi, si tu savais à quelle point je t'aime Gina.**_

 **Ratink M...**

 _Ces paroles susurrées à mon oreille me font des frissons et je l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle rigole et me plaque contre le lit en cascadant des baisers le long de mon cou. Elle a bloquée mes mains au-dessus du lit, il est rare qu'elle soit aussi dominatrice mais ça ne me gène absolument pas. Allongée dans notre grand lit, nos vêtements tombent bien vite au sol. Je m'enivre de son parfum si délicat à la vanille. Je goûte à la saveur de sa peau, lui arrachant quelques gémissements, doux son à mes oreilles. Le plaisir augmente rapidement en nous, si bien que la seule sensation de ses mains sur mes seins me fait partir bien loin. Elle laisse trainer sa langue sur mon corps nu, alternant petites morsures et coup de langue qui me font doublement frissonner, elle semble ne plus vouloir me lâcher et je suis sa victime consentante. Nos lèvres se reconnectent à nouveau dans une lutte à la domination que je perds volontiers, nos langues se livre une bataille sans merci et ses mains glissent vers mon intimité. Et alors que je sens la jouissance arriver je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la force à me regarder._

 _ **-Je t'aime pour l'éternité.**_

 _ **\- (Parle elfique) Pour l'éternité, mon cœur est tient ma Reine.**_

 _Puis tendrement cette fois-ci nos lèvre se rejoignent pendant qu'un orgasme fulgurant me traverse. Je suis tellement loin dans mon plaisir que je ne remarque pas la lumière qui nous entoure et la retourne après avoir repris mon souffle._

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **mon tour maintenant...**_

 **Fin du Ratink M...**

 _Epuisées, nous avons sombré dans les bras de Morphée, Emme me tenait contre elle fermement à mon réveil. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser, que ça lui déchire le cœur de n'avoir pas trouvé de moyen de rester près de moi et une larme coule sur ma joue._

 _ **\- Ne pleure pas mon amour stp, je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste.**_

 _ **\- Pardonne-moi, je ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais quoi qu'il se passe, je serai avec toi, tu es mon tout.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Nous y somme enfin. La prison à cédée il y a trois jours. La ville à était évacuer et l'école est encerclé par des centaines de millier de soldats. Je me tourne vers mes amis et ma femme et parle d'une voix étrangement posé._

 _ **\- Mérida, tu diriges les Archers, va te mettre position. Mulan, tu prends en charge les Elèves avec Maitre Leroy, rejoins-les. Lili, tu diriges les Dragons avec Neal. Frederick, tu rejoins la Cavalerie. Mylah, les Fées. Anna, tu te charges des soins. Krystof, tu restes avec elle. Maître Whale, vous restez à l'école où elle vous enverra les plus touché. Belle, tu te charges de coordonner avec Zéléna les Royaumes, rejoignez la tente de Commandement. Snow, tu diriges les Elfes avec Angel et Elsa. Tink, tu aides Anna. Peter, tu rejoins la flotte avec Killian et Melody. Maître Gold avec Maître Maléfique, vous protégerez nos arrières, aucuns ennemis ne doit passer la barrière et s'en prendre au peuple. Katherine, tu aides Belle et Zéléna. Liam et Cassandra, vous serez nos Messagers. Cora, vous restez à l'école quoi qu'il arrive. Aurore, Alexandra vous êtes chargé de la barrière avec Henry et Javotte. Regina et August, vous êtes avec moi, les Seigneurs Merlin, Arthur et Lancelot. Des questions ? Maître Granny, vous gérez l'intendance, soulagez au mieux l'équipe de Zéléna. C'est la dernière ligne droite, on sait tous préparé à cette bataille. N'engagez pas le combat avec le Ténébreux, si vous le voyez prévenez-moi. Ella, j'ai une mission spéciale pour toi.**_

 _ **\- Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **\- On ne peut vaincre le Ténébreux comme vous le savez, juste l'empoisonner pour un millier d'année supplémentaire. Tu vas tracer la nouvelle prison avec l'aider des Fées, des Elfes et des Sirènes.**_

 _ **\- Je le ferais, tu peux compter sur moi.**_

 _ **\- Nous allons gagner, car le monde compte sur nous, pour nos familles et nos compagnons disparus. CHARGEZ !**_

 _Un mois, ça faisait un mois que la bataille faisait rage. Les pertes étaient lourdes des deux côtés mais curieusement aucun de nos compagnons n'était tombé. Ils étaient tous remplit d'une telle rage de vaincre. Le Ténébreux n'avais pas totalement récupéré ses forces et avait besoin de Gothel plus que tout, c'est pour cela qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser coûte que coûte._

 _ **\- Javotte, j'ai besoin que tu me créée une illusion de moi me battant. Merlin, je veux que tu me fasses disparaitre au moins une heure, je vais tuer Gothel.**_

 _ **\- En t'infiltrant seule dans les lignes ennemis ? C'est de la folie Emma.**_

 _ **\- On à pas le choix Gina, le Ténébreux ne dois pas récupérer tout ses pouvoirs sinon on est perdu.**_

 _ **\- Mais, envoie quelqu'un d'autre alors, on à trop besoin de toi ici.**_

 _ **\- Je vais y aller. Regina à raison, tu dois rester ici.**_

 _ **\- Gus non, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois.**_

 _ **\- Je vais revenir, je te le jure, je reviens toujours.**_

 _Voyant le visage de Regina blanchir à nouveau j'approuve et retrouve ma femme entrain de vomir. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que c'est comme ça et je commence à m'inquiéter._

 _ **\- Gina, ce n'est pas normal. Tu dois aller voir Maître Whale.**_

 _ **\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.**_

 _ **\- Alors repose-toi stp. Tu es malade depuis des jours, laisse-moi aller chercher Anna.**_

 _ **\- Je sais ce que j'ai Emma, ce n'est rien de grave.**_

 _ **\- C'est quoi, pourquoi ça ne guérit pas ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas grave ? Je t'en prie cela me rassurerais que tu ailles voir Anna, stp.**_

 _ **-Je suis enceinte Emma...je...**_

 _Mon cœur cesse de battre, enceinte elle est enceinte...mais...je me rappelle ce matin et comprend que sans le vouloir nous avons créé la vie._

 _ **\- Dis quelque chose stp, c'est assez flippant ce silence.**_

 _ **\- Je...depuis quand tu le sais ?**_

 _ **\- Une semaine, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter et pour que tu ne m'envoie pas à l'abri, je veux rester à tes côtés.**_

 _ **\- Mais...**_

 _ **\- Non, n'espère même pas, je ne partirais pas me cacher, hors de question.**_

 _ **\- Gina, je ne te demande pas de te cacher mais de prendre soin de notre enfant à venir. Tu ne peux pas te surmener ainsi, stp sois raisonnable et repose-toi au moins.**_

 _ **\- Je me repose si tu reste avec moi, promets-le.**_

 _ **\- Je suis toujours avec toi mon amour. On va avoir un bébé ?**_

 _J'ai dit ça avec tant d'émerveillement que Regina sourit et se jette dans mes bras. Plus tard je la regarde dormir, et Merlin rentre._

 _ **\- Charon t'a expliquer qu'en sacrifiant son cœur il pouvait créer un nouveau monde n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Oui mais il mourra et il ne mérite pas cela après avoir était prisonniers des enfers si longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Arthur, Lancelot et moi on peu faire la même chose, on peut disparaitre et avant que tu ne hurles écoute-moi stp. Nous sommes fatigués de nous battre, on veut que ça s'arrête. On veut retrouver nos amours perdus, laisse nous faire cela pour vous, comme cadeau d'adieu.**_

 _ **\- Mais Maître Merlin, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez.**_

 _ **\- Je sais mon enfant, mais tu as la vie devant toi avec Regina et votre enfant.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai aucune chance de vous faire changer d'avis n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Aucune non, le dénouement est proche, sache que je suis remplie de fierté en voyant l'être que tu es devenu. Je te confie mon fils. J'ignore où vous vous retrouverez une fois le sort lancé, mais vous serez ensemble avec Regina et les autres, je t'en fais la Promesse.**_

 _ **\- Emma, Maître Merlin, c'est Gus il à réussit. Il a tué Gothel. Le Ténébreux déchaine son pouvoir, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- On arrive Angel. Maître vous pouvez...**_

 _Il claque des doigts et Regina disparaît, elle va m'en vouloir mais je ne la laisserais pas se battre dans son état, c'est à moi de finir tout ça. Et cette fois un nouvel espoir brille en moi, l'espoir de revoir celle que j'aime et de pouvoir voir grandir mon enfant. Je respire un grand coup et ferme les yeux, je t'aime Gina, pardonne moi stp._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :** **La fin du combat.**

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je me réveille dans mon lit et tombe sur le regard inquiet de ma mère. Je soupire. Emma, mais enfin pourquoi ?_

 _ **\- La bataille fait rage depuis plusieurs heures.**_

 _ **\- Elle avait promis.**_

 _ **\- Certaines promesses sont impossibles à tenir ma fille.**_

 _ **\- Je dois y retourner, elle à besoin de moi.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas sortir de l'école, personne ne le peux une fois à l'intérieur. Maître Merlin y à veillé et même-moi je ne peux rien y faire.**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) Non, je dois y retourner. Elle va mourir si je n'y vais pas, maman...**_

 _ **\- (Serre dans ses bras) Elle ne veut pas que tu assiste à ça. Laisse-la te protéger une dernière fois.**_

 _ **\- Je suis enceinte. Je ne sais même pas comment on à fait ?**_

 _ **\- Le véritable amour permet des miracles. Repose-toi, on est en plein milieu de la nuit.**_

 _ **\- MAÎTRE MERLIN ! Je sais que vous m'entendez. Laissez-moi sortir, svp.**_

 _Gretel apparaît et me tend un parchemin. C'est l'écriture d'Emma et mon cœur se serre._

 _ **\- Je suis désolée Maître. Elle m'a interdit de vous aider à sortir d'ici.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça se passe ? Tu le sais ?**_

 _ **\- Tout le monde est en vie et se bat. Le Ténébreux fait un véritable massacre dans nos rangs mais la prison est bientôt prête et le dernier combat arrive.**_

 _ **\- Et Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Elle fait ce pourquoi elle à était destinée toute sa vie, sauver les Royaumes du mal.**_

 _ **\- C'est injuste.**_

 _ **\- Je sais Maître. Lisez, je retourne aider Maître Emma.**_

 _Elle disparaît et ma mère m'embrasse sur le front avant de quitter ma chambre. J'ouvre la lettre et mes larmes tombent doucement._

 _ **-Mon Amour. Ma Reine. Mon Tout. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir. Je sais que j'ai brisé ma promesse, mais je ne pouvais pas faire tout ceci en prenant le risque de te perdre. Je sais qu'on se retrouvera mon amour, et j'espère, dans une prochaine vie, que nous pourrons vivre en paix. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'aime tellement. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser sur le champ de bataille dans ton état. Dit à notre enfant à quel point j'aurai aimé le connaître. Dis-lui que je l'aurai aimé tellement fort aussi. Dis-lui que mon seul regret est de ne jamais voir à quel point il sera magnifique, comme sa mère. Promet-moi d'essayer d'être heureuse à nouveau mon amour, pour cet enfant, pour moi. Je ne suis pas seule, tous nos amis m'entourent. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, car tu es avec moi à chaque instant et pour l'éternité. Depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. Avec tout mon amour. Ton Emma.**_

 _J'ai pleuré longtemps, avant de me ressaisir à l'aube. Elle peut bien faire ou dire ce qu'elle veut, je sortirais d'ici. Je me dirige vers la porte d'un bon pas et Merlin apparait. Il à l'air complètement épuisée, ce qui prouve à quel point le combat doit être dur._

 _ **\- Emma a besoin de toi. C'est Lili.**_

 _ **\- Non, pas elle...qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **\- Le Ténébreux lui à réduis le cœur en cendre sous les yeux d'Emma. Elle à du mal à repousser les ténèbres depuis.**_

 _ **\- Seigneur, emmenez-moi à elle.**_

 _ **\- On y va...**_

 _Quand on apparaît, je vois Emma entouré de la barrière des Génies, lutter de toutes ses forces pour repousser les Ténèbres qui la prenne pour cible. Mulan, Mérida, Killian, Angel et August sont là aussi en la protégeant avec Henry et Ella. Ignorant les Ténèbres, je me précipite dans ses bras et elle semble étonnée en me réceptionnant contre elle._

 _ **\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote.**_

 _ **\- Maître Merlin non. Vous aviez promis de la laisser à l'abri.**_

 _ **\- Et tu avais promis que je resterais avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Mais...**_

 _ **\- Non, je ne partirais pas. On va se battre ensemble. Donne-moi ta main.**_

 _Elle obéit et Merlin rejoint Lancelot et Arthur plus loin. Nos pouvoirs combinés font des ravages et bientôt on se retrouve devant le Ténébreux._

 _ **\- Tu aurais était vraiment une hôte parfaite ma petite Regina. Tellement de Ténèbres en toi. Tu as un pouvoir si grand et tu ne l'utilise que peu.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai que faire de votre parole Ténébreux. Vous allez perdre. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte maintenant. Vous ne gagnerez pas ce combat.**_

 _ **\- Crois-tu ? Tu ne dis rien Emma, encore en colère après la mort de ta chère Lili. Finalement la prophétie était peut être vrai. Un Dragon te mènera à ta perte.**_

 _ **\- Lili n'est pas morte, ni Ruby, David ou mes parents. Ils vivent en moi pour l'éternité. Cessez vos illusions Nimué, je sais que vous êtes là.**_

 _Une fumée noire l'enveloppe et une femme apparaît en souriant. Henry à baisser les mains, tout comme Merlin._

 _ **\- Pourquoi avoir choisis le mal, vous aviez un fils, un mari qui vous aimez plus que tout.**_

 _ **\- Il doit y avoir une balance, j'ai choisi d'être le mal pour que les seules personnes que j'ai aimées un jour puissent vivre en paix. Mais le pouvoir est grisant. Il m'a envahit petit à petit et si avant j'hésiter à m'en prendre à eux, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **\- Mère, vous pouvez encore choisir le bien.**_

 _ **\- (Eclate de rire) Ho mon fils, tu es tellement naïf.**_

D'un éclair elle attaque Ella mais Emma s'interpose et la repousse, pour faire cela elle m'a lâché la main et Nimué me regarde en souriant.

 _ **-Danse avec moi Regina.**_

 _Gretel s'interpose d'un coup en même temps que la barrière des Génies, faisant tomber Emma à genou de fatigue._

 _ **\- Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps à ce rythme petit cygne.**_

 _ **\- Emma c'est bon on à fini.**_

 _Le temps semble se figer et Emma me caresse la joue doucement, je comprends que c'est la fin._

 _ **\- J'ai besoin que tu la maintiennes en place durant mon incantation, les Génies vont t'aider avec les autres.**_

 _ **\- Emma je...**_

 _ **\- Je sais, moi aussi, sois forte mon amour, tout ceci est bientôt fini.**_

 _Le temps reprend son cours après un tendre baiser de ma femme et je lâche tout mes pouvoirs sur Nimué qui rigolent comme une possédée._

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-(Voix qui porte au loin et langage Elfique)**_ _ **À**_ _ **vous mes Gardiens, je vous confie ma femme et mon enfant.**_

 _Mulan, Mérida, August, Angel et Killian entoure Regina d'une bulle protectrice. C'est le moment Maître, j'ai à peine pensé cela que Merlin, Arthur et Lancelot sont près de moi en rajoutant Henry._

 _ **-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ? Tu essayes de sauver tout le monde Merlin mais tu n'y arriveras pas cette fois ci. J'ai corrompu ton sort, personne ne sera heureux dans ton nouveau monde, personne et encore moins ta Sauveuse.**_

 _Je vois facilement qu'elle dit la vérité mais continu mon sort, que faire au juste ?_

 _ **\- (Apparaît) J'ai peut-être une solution mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire.**_

 _ **\- Charon, parle, on manque de temps.**_

 _ **\- Si tu sacrifie ton cœur, il n'y aura que toi qui seras touché par la malédiction. Seulement si tu fais ça, tu ne pourras pas être avec Regina, plus jamais.**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) De quoi il parle Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Concentre-toi sur Nimué mon amour.**_

 _ **\- Attend Emma. Laisse-nous un peu de temps pour la contrer.**_

 _ **\- Nous n'avons plus le temps, je suis désolée Regina. Tu ne te souviendras pas, tu seras heureuse, je te le jure.**_

 _ **\- EMMA NON !**_

 _J'enlève mon cœur et le donne à Charon, il le prend et Nimué tente de l'atteindre sans succès. Tous nos autres compagnons me protègent en plus de Regina et des Génies, elle ne peut pas me toucher._

 _ **\- Je vous libère de votre serment Génies. Allez en paix. Gina, regarde-moi, ne pleure pas stp.**_

 _ **\- Emma non, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne fait pas ça ! J'ai refusé de t'abandonner moi.**_

 _ **\- Flamme, je vous libère de votre serment également, pars avec tes sœurs en paix.**_

 _ **\- Maître non.**_

 _ **\- Gus, Angel veillez bien sur ma femme et mon enfant, je vous aime.**_

 _Je regarde Charon et plonge ma dague dans le cœur. Voilà c'est fini. J'ai accompli mon destin, soyez heureux mes amis._

 _ **Trois ans plus tard...**_

 _Je me réveille en grommelant. J'ai encore dormi sur le toit. Je souffle et vais me préparer un café. Après la fin du combat je me suis réveillée dans un lit inconnu mais pas que. Ce monde où la Magie n'existe pas à était difficile pour moi, mais je m'y suis faite et me console en regardant mes anciens amis être heureux. Le sacrifice de mon cœur n'a pas était vain. Tous sont heureux, marié avec des enfants, sauf Gina...Bien sûr elle à Hope, mais elle reste seule la plupart du temps. Je regagne le poste de police, je suis le shérif de la ville, j'ai comme adjoint Graham. Ironique, il est devenu mon meilleur ami dans ce monde là._

 _ **\- Salut Swan, dure nuit ?**_

 _ **\- Non, rien à signaler cette nuit ?**_

 _ **\- Mise à part Leroy qui à chanté devant le couvent à trois heure du matin complètement soul, rien.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Il est en cellule de dégrisement je suppose ?**_

 _ **\- Je l'ai envoyé ce laver. Il puait. Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?**_

 _ **\- Allons, je sais que tu l'aime bien aussi.**_

 _ **\- Mouais. Pongo c'est fait la malle aussi. Archie à appelé juste avant ton arrivée.**_

 _ **\- Je vois. J'y vais, je nous ramène du café sur le retour.**_

 _ **\- Merci de ta générosité au grand shérif Swan.**_

 _ **\- (Lance une boulette de papier) Crétin, pas de beignet pour la peine.**_

 _Sur le chemin, je croise Lili et Ruby tenant la main à Dorothy. Voire le ventre rond de Ruby e fait sourire de bonheur. Elles doivent sûrement l'emmener à l'école. Je les salut poliment et continu ma route vers la forêt, quand la voix de Lili m'arrête._

 _ **\- Shérif, si vous chercher Ponge je l'ai vu vers le manoir Mills.**_

 _ **\- Merveilleux. Merci beaucoup, bonne journée.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **vous aussi.**_

 _Dans ce monde là, nous ne sommes pas proches. Mais la voir si heureuse apaise mon cœur blessé. J'arrive finalement devant le manoir de ma femme et trouve Hope entrain de caresser Pongo._

 _ **\- Bonjour Hope, je vois que tu as trouvé notre fugueur.**_

 _ **\- Oui, il est gentil. Maman veut pas qu'on est un chien car elle à trop de travail à la mairie. C'est toujours pareil.**_

 _ **\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec ta maman, elle fait ce qu'elle peut et elle t'aime plus que tout.**_

 _ **\- Shérif Swan, il va falloir que ces visites de ce sac à puce cessent.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour aussi Madame le Maire, belle journée n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Shérif, je ne vous paie pas pour parler du beau temps.**_

 _ **\- Non vous me payer pour mes jolis yeux.**_

 _ **\- Shérif, ceci est inapproprié. Ramenez ce chien à son Maître. Faite votre travail.**_

 _ **\- Maman tu recommence, ne sois pas méchante avec Ma.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, c'est sa façon à elle de me dire bonjour. Bonne journée mesdames. Allez viens Pongo on va voir ton Maître.**_

 _Je tourne les talons mais Regina me retiens par le bras et je fais un bon de trois mètres en arrière. Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde en silence._

 _ **\- Vous êtes sûr qu'avant votre arrivée ici, on ne sait pas déjà vu quelque part ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais que vous rêver de moi Madame le Maire, mais...**_

 _ **\- Emma je suis sérieuse.**_

 _Je déglutis en ferme les yeux, ce genre de chose arrivent un peu trop souvent ces dernier temps. Je vais devoir m'éloigner à nouveau. Elle ne m'appelle jamais pas mon prénom, pas une fois en trois ans elle ne l'a dit._

 _ **-J'ai un visage passe partout Madame le Maire. Bon je dois y allez, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous ne me payer pas à rien faire.**_

 _Après un détour par le Granny, je rejoins le poste où comme de par hasard Charon m'attend assis sur mon bureau._

 _ **\- Je sais, je ferais plus attention.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu reste dans cette ville ? Tu te fais du mal pour rien.**_

 _ **\- Parce que au moins je peux les voir.**_

 _ **\- Ce qui te rend triste. Tu devrais partir. Viens visiter le monde avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Alors d'où tu viens cette fois ci ?**_

 _ **\- Inde. Je t'ai rapporté un souvenir regarde.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Je me réveille en soupirant. Encore ces rêves. Hope m'a contaminé avec ces histoires de Magie et de Chevaliers, maintenant j'en vois partout. Après avoir réveillée ma petite Princesse, je prépare le déjeuner quand on sonne à la porte._

 _ **\- C'est ouvert Angel.**_

 _ **\- (Rentre dans la maison) Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? Tu vois à travers les portes maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a que toi ou Gus pour venir si tôt. Où est ton fiancé ?**_

 _ **\- (Soupire) Son père l'a séquestré, du coup je suis venu squatter.**_

 _ **\- (Saute au cou) Tonton oui...il est où Neal ?**_

 _ **\- Coucou Princesse. Il travaille ma puce, mais il viendra ce soir manger avec nous.**_

 _ **\- Cool. Maman, Tonton Gus et Tata Belle ils viennent quand eux ?**_

 _ **\- Tout le monde sera là ce soir. Tata Zéli également avec Robyn et Tonton Robin...**_

 _ **\- Cool. J'aime bien Thanksgiving, tout le monde est à la maison comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour le repas ce soir ?**_

 _ **\- Gus s'occupe de la Dinde. Elsa des desserts. Belle à tenu à choisir le vin. Il ne me reste pas grand-chose à faire cette année, vu que le festival approche ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis débordée.**_

 _ **\- Zéli m'en à parler l'autre fois. D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire le stand du baiser cette année ? Neal va être ravi.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Vengeance pour Noël dernier. Puis toutes les femmes de cette ville sont folles de toi.**_

 _ **\- Tu es cruelle. Alors Princesse, on va se promener, comme ça maman à le temps de tout préparer ?**_

 _ **\- On va à notre château ?**_

 _ **\- Si tu veux. Va t'habiller je t'attends.**_

 _Je la regarde monter les marches en courant et sourit. Mon frère et sans doute le pire oncle gâteau de la création. Pire que Gus, qui l'est déjà pas mal. Hope les adore, je vois qu'il me dévisage avec inquiétude et je soupire._

 _ **\- Tu à vraiment l'air fatiguée Gina.**_

 _ **\- Je fais des rêves étranges en ce moment. Sûrement le surmenage et en plus il faut que je gère le festival.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ne demande pas au Shérif un coup de main ? L'année dernière elle a décorée la salle avec goût, non ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle. Elle passe son temps à être gentille et polie avec moi malgré que je l'envoie sur les roses chaque jours.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas au juste ? De ce que je sais, elle est élue chaque année à l'unanimité ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a une chose qui m'exaspère chez elle, on dirait qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je suis sûre qu'on c'est déjà rencontré par le passé, mais elle évite le sujet à chaque fois. Puis va savoir pourquoi dès que je la vois je suis en colère, avant de ressentir du soulagement, c'est bizarre.**_

 _ **\- Si je ne te savais pas hétéro, je dirais que tu craques pour elle.**_

 _ **\- Dieu m'en garde, cette femme est insupportable.**_

 _Mon frère rigole et s'en va quelques minutes plus tard avec ma fille. Une heure plus tard ma mère arrive et on commence à cuisiner. Belle et Zéléna nous rejoignent et on discute tranquillement. Je souris en voyant Robyn courir après mon père et serre un vin de vin à ma mère._

 _ **\- Papa ne devrait pas courir comme ça avec son cœur fragile.**_

 _ **\- Laisse-le donc profiter. Je te sens soucieuse ma fille ?**_

 _ **\- Tu voudrais bien me donner un coup de main pour le festival ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr ma puce. Tu as besoin que je fasse quoi ?**_

 _ **Il faut gérer la déco de la salle et les musiciens n'ont toujours pas étaient choisis.**_

 _ **\- D'accord. C'est les contes de fées ? C'est ça le thème cette année ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, les enfants ont voté en masse. Hope est ravis.**_

 _ **\- En parlant de Hope. Snow m'a dit qu'elle s'isoler de plus en plus à l'école, il y a un souci ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'elle lit ce livre Once Upon A Time elle c'est mise en tête des choses. J'ai demandé à Archie de lui parler. Je crois qu'elle sent un manque, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de refaire ma vie pour le moment.**_

 _ **\- Personne ne te le demande Gina. Peut être que tu devrais laisser un peu les affaires de la ville à Zéli et prendre quelques jours de vacances après le festival. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver toutes les deux.**_

 _ **\- Je vais y penser. Le temps se couvre, non ?**_

 _ **(Sonnette)**_

 _J'ouvre et découvre l'adjoint du Shérif trempé par la pluie, mais..._

 _ **\- Madame la Maire. Désolé de vous déranger mais on vient de recevoir une alerte au poste. Une tempête approche, ils ont prévu des rafales à plus de 150 km/h.**_

 _ **\- Comment se fait t-il qu'on ne soit au courant que maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- La tempête à changer de direction d'un coup. Emma est partit faire le tour des commerçants pour les aider à tout fermer.**_

 _ **\- Graham faites sonner l'alarme. Maman je reviens.**_

 _ **\- Je viens avec toi Sis. Il nous faut prévenir les concitoyens.**_

 _ **-Merci. Gus tu peux appeler Angel et lui dire de rentrer, même s'il doit être en chemin vu le temps.**_

 _ **\- Je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **\- Je vous accompagne, ma voiture est plus sécurisée.**_

 _ **\- Papa, Robin vous pouvez tout fermer dans le Manoir. Belle tu sais où sont les bougies en cas de besoin. Brancher la radio. Je reviens au plus vite. Éteignez le four, on ne sait jamais. Elsa, tu peux finir le repas stp ?**_

 _ **-Pas de soucis, fais attention.**_

 _Je passe deux heures à la mairie avec Zéléna pour tout organiser. Le vent et de plus en plus fort et on décide de rentrer. On ne peut rien faire de plus de toute façon. Graham nous à raccompagne et file retrouver son frère, ma fille se jette dans mes bras et un éclair zèbre le ciel._

 _ **\- Maman j'ai peur. Emma est partit chercher Pongo, mais elle à dit qu'elle m'appellerait pour me dire s'il allait bien.**_

 _ **\- Angel, c'est quoi cette histoire ?**_

 _ **\- Elle est partit il y a plus d'une heure le chercher après un appel d'Archie paniqué.**_

 _ **\- C'est vraiment la pire des idiotes. Je vais la tuer.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Bon sang ce chien, va avoir ma mort un jour. Je tente de le retrouver malgré la tempête. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un peu de magie dans ces moments-là._

 _ **\- Shérif, je viens d'avoir la Maire au téléphone, elle vous demande de rentrer chez vous.**_

 _ **\- Merci Mulan, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner dans cette tempête. Rentez à l'abri et dite au Maire de ne pas s'en faire pour moi.**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes sûre ?**_

 _ **\- Restez près de votre femme, elle à plus besoin de vous que moi.**_

 _Mérida est enceinte de triplés, on dirait que c'est de famille les naissances multiples. Mulan hésite et je lui fais signe de renter chez elle. Ils détiennent un ranch à la sortie de la ville. Ponge aime bien fouiner par là. Je suis rassurée de la voir rentrer et continu mes recherches. Il reste la plage. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas en forêt, la nuit ne vas pas tarder._

 _ **(Téléphone)**_

 _ **\- Rentrez tout de suite chez vous Shérif c'est un ordre.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour aussi Madame le Maire. J'ai un dernier endroit à aller, après je rentre, promis.**_

 _ **\- Emma, stp rentre.**_

 _Le tutoiement me coupe un peu le sifflet et j'aperçois enfin Pongo. Je te tiens vaurien._

 _ **\- Je l'ai trouvé. Je le ramène à Archie et je rentre.**_

 _ **\- Bien prévenez-moi quand vous serez en sécurité Shérif, il ne manquerait pas qu'en plus de votre incompétence vous soyez blessée.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Dites à Hope que Pongo va bien, et Regina...**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Joyeux Thanksgiving.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **vous aussi Shérif. Maintenant rentrez vous mettre à l'abri et restez y.**_

 _Je rigole quand elle raccroche. Elle à un horrible caractère mais, et ce, même sans mon cœur je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer comme une dingue. Arriver presque chez moi je vois Leroy sur le toit du couvent entrain de mettre une bâche et je m'arrête net._

 _ **\- Leroy descend tout de suite de là, c'est dangereux.**_

 _ **\- Nova m'a appeler, le couvent prend l'eau. J'ai presque fini.**_

 _Merde, je grimpe sur le toit et l'aide à finir quand un éclair frappe le toit. Je reçois une puissante décharge et tombe du toit. Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un train et suis étonnée de voir Hope endormis contre moi._

 _ **\- Bonjour Shérif Swan. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**_

 _ **\- Docteur Tink. Qu'est ce que je fais à l'hôpital au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Vous avez était frappée par la foudre. Leroy vous à ramener ici il y a trois jours inconsciente et blessée.**_

 _ **\- D'accord. Est qu'il y a eu d'autres blessés ?**_

 _ **\- Non, mais d'importants dégâts matériels.**_

 _ **\- Tant mieux. Pourquoi la fille du Maire est là ?**_

 _ **\- Elle à refuser de vous lâcher. Je vais prévenir que vous êtes réveillée. Reposer-vous, vous revenez de loin.**_

 _Si tu savais à quel point. C'est là que le sort de Merlin fait son effet. Personne ne trouve ça bizarre que mon cœur ne batte plus ou que je survive à un truc pareil sans presque rien._

 _ **\- Hope ma puce, réveille-toi Princesse.**_

 _ **\- Encore un peu Ma.**_

 _Je souris et lui caresse la joue doucement. Elle ressemble tellement à Regina avec ses boucles brunes, mais elle à mes yeux. J'ai du finir par me rendormir car quand je me réveille c'est pour trouver Anna qui me change ma perfusion. Elle aussi à une belle vie, elle est marier à Krystof et ils ont un fils, Olaf d'un an. Mais vu que nous étions proches dans le passé, dans ce monde-là nous sommes des étrangères pratiquement. Le sort du Ténébreux est vicieux._

 _ **\- Merci Doc. Comment va le petit Olaf ?**_

 _ **\- Bien, merci Shérif. La Maire est là, mais je peux lui dire de repasser si vous êtes encore fatiguée.**_

 _ **\- Non c'est bon. Autant qu'elle me passe un savon tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire Shérif, je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête au juste Vous êtes sensé être plus intelligente que ça et ... Arrêter de me regarder comme ça en souriant.**_

 _ **\- Et comment je vous regarde au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Vous me regardez comme ... Comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais bien Madame le Maire. Leroy m'a ramené à temps.**_

 _ **\- Cet alcoolique… au moins il a fait une bonne chose pour une fois.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiéter vous et Hope.**_

 _ **\- Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, ma fille vous voue un culte, mais ne me mettais pas dans le même panier qu'elle svp.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Rentrez chez vous. Vous voyez je vais bien.**_

 _ **\- Je vous ai apporté de la dinde. Manger vous êtes pâle Emma.**_

 _ **\- Hé Emma, bon sang j'étais inquiet. Ça t'arrive de répondre à ton téléphone ? Bonjour vous êtes ?**_

 _ **\- La Maire de cette ville et vous ?**_

 _ **\- Ho je suis le fiancé d'Emma. Je suis Chad.**_

 _ **\- (Blêmit) Le quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Chad, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Regina je vous présente Chad mon frère ainé. Il revient d'Inde.**_

 _ **\- (Grand sourire) Enchanté Madame le Maire. Emma à raison, vous êtes magnifique.**_

 _ **\- Emma à dit ça ?**_

 _ **\- Yep et aussi que vous aviez un horrible caractère, que vous étiez intelligente, drôle, attentionnée, une mère géniale...**_

 _ **\- Chad par pitié tais-toi, et arrête ton numéro de charme. La Maire n'est pas intéressée.**_

 _ **\- Reposez-vous Shérif, on parlera plus tard.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je fusille Charon du regard qui éclate de rire. Vraiment il est impossible. J'en viens à regretter de l'avoir libérer, surtout que Daniel n'a pas pu revenir à cause de ça. C'est le seul qui ne l'a pas fait en plus des Seigneurs Merlin, Arthur et Lancelot. Sans oublier mes parents, mais bon._

 _ **\- Elle lutte contre le sort inconsciemment. Tu ne dois pas continuer sur cette vois-là Em. Si Regina brise la malédiction, tu va mourir, je te rappelle que tu n'a pas de cœur.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi il me fait si mal au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que le véritable amour ne meure jamais.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _Le festival allait commencer, j'étais comme chaque année sur l'estrade. Depuis trois ans pour donner le coup d'envoie. Mes yeux se posent sur le Shérif. Depuis la tempête je ne l'ai pas revue. À croire qu'elle me fuit encore plus que moi. Par contre Hope ne la lâche plus, mais ça ne semble pas la déranger vu qu'elle est sur ces épaules entrain de manger une barbe à papa._

 _ **\- Bonjour Gina. Désolée, les filles ne voulaient pas s'habiller. Dites bonjour à Marraine les filles.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Elsa, ne t'inquiète pas. On n'à pas encore commencé.**_

 _ **\- Maman on peut aller jouer avec Emma et Hope ?**_

 _ **-Si vous voulez, mais vous restez là où je vous vois.**_

 _ **\- D'accord. D'abord bisous Marraine.**_

 _J'embrasse mes filleuls avec plaisir et les regarde courir vers Emma qui les accueille en souriant. Les enfants l'adorent._

 _ **\- Tu sais qu'elle à passer dix jours à retaper mon toit après la tempête avec Leroy est ses frères ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais oui, elle passe tout son temps libre à aider.**_

 _ **\- Chad son frère aussi. Il est gentil mais un peu bizarre. Souvent il me regarde comme s'il se sentait coupable d'une chose dont j'ignore.**_

 _ **\- Cela doit être de famille. Emma me regarde ainsi aussi.**_

 _ **\- Emma ? Depuis quand tu ne l'appelle pas Miss Swan ?**_

 _ **\- Ne t'y met pas, j'ai assez d'Angel.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Vous pourriez devenir amies, non ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi diable je voudrais faire ça ?**_

 _ **\- Parce ce que ta fille l'adore et qu'elle supporte ton horrible caractère depuis trois ans sans broncher.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas un horrible caractère, c'est juste qu'elle m'énerve.**_

 _ **\- Si tu le dis. On attend quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Mes parents. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils géraient les derniers détails à la salle de réception.**_

 _ **\- Ok, bon je vais aller me chercher du pop corn alors, à plus tard.**_

 _Je regarde Chad lui en offrir en souriant. Elsa rougit un peu et je ricane. Elle l'aime bien, mais elle est comme moi, incapable d'oublier son grand amour. Danny me manque aussi, il était plus que mon meilleur ami. Une pomme d'amour apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je regarde Emma avec interrogation._

 _ **\- Je sais que vous adorez les pommes.**_

 _ **\- Merci Shérif.**_

 _ **\- Vous pouvez m'appelez Emma vous savez, je ne le dirais à personne.**_

 _ **\- Très drôle.**_

 _ **\- Emma, tu reviens jouer ?**_

 _ **\- J'arrive les garçons, n'en profitez pas pour tricher je vous surveille.**_

 _Elle me fait un timide sourire et part rejoindre les fils de David et Snow qui l'attendent avec le ballon. Hope lui saute sur le dos avec Hector pour l'empêcher de marquer et elle se laisse tomber au sol en riant._

 _ **\- Tu la dévore du regard. Angel avait raison, c'est mignon.**_

 _ **\- Pas maintenant Gus. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Tu peux faire des recherches sur son passé, on ne sait rien d'elle avant ces trois ans.**_

 _ **\- Gina tu es sûr que tu veux fouiller comme ça ? Elle à juste peut-être eu envie d'avoir un nouveau départ.**_

 _ **\- Stp August, je dois savoir.**_

 _ **\- D'accord. Ah maman et papa arrivent enfin.**_

 _Plus tard je ricane en voyant Angel à son stand. Neal me tire la langue et se rapproche de moi._

 _ **\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas jaloux, hein !**_

 _ **\- Tu as abandonné ton poste pour soutenir ton fiancé ?**_

 _ **\- Carrément. Puis l'eau du bassin devait être chaude et elle est geler. Du coup mon père m'a interdit d'y aller. Il oublie que j'ai 25 ans parfois.**_

 _ **\- C'est dommage. Ce stand est un des plus rentables. Avec les dégâts de la tempête, je compte sur le festival pour renflouer un peu les caisses.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, le Shérif c'est proposé. Les petits sont entrain de vendre les tickets.**_

 _É_ _videment le Shérif, notre Sauveuse comme toujours. Il rejoint Angel et je me dirige vers le bassin. Emma est en maillot et attend que Félix tire. Je crois qu'ils sont amis, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il fait semblant de rater sa cible. Il à pitié._

 _ **-Alors tu m'as habitué à mieux Félix. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à viser ?**_

 _Ursula la femme de Félix ricane en levant les yeux au ciel et Félix touche la cible. Emma tombe et remonte en souriant en claquant des dents. Une heure plus tard je me décide à intervenir avant qu'elle n'attrape une pneumonie._

 _ **\- Faites une pause Shérif. Vous êtes gelée.**_

 _ **\- Tout se passe bien ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, Neal va prendre votre place. Venez, vous réchauffer svp.**_

 _ **-Allez-y Shérif. Mon père n'est pas là, j'ai le temps de faire quelques tours avant qu'il ne hurle.**_

 _Elle sourit et je lui tends une serviette. Hope revient avec un chocolat chaud et on s'installe toutes les trois pour voir le feu d'artifices commencer. Ce silence et reposant et je me prends à l'observer. Il est vrai qu'elle est magnifique avec ses yeux vert, Hope à les même. En parlant de ma fille elle c'et endormis contre le Shérif qui passe sa main sans réfléchir dans ses cheveux. L'image m'arrache un soupir et elle se tourne vers moi._

 _ **\- Comment vous faites pour que tout les enfants ce de cette ville vous adore, en particulier ma fille ?**_

 _ **\- Ne soyez pas jalouse. C'est parce que je suis moi-même un grand enfant.**_

 _ **\- Vous voulez des enfants ?**_

 _Le voile de tristesse qui passe dans ses yeux ne m'échappe pas, mais bien vite son sourire revient._

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas en avoir, ne vous excusez pas, vous ne saviez pas.**_

 _ **\- Avec mon mari on voulait plusieurs enfants, minimum trois.**_

 _ **\- Rien ne vous empêche de le faire. Hope me dit souvent qu'elle voudrait un petit frère, en plus du chien.**_

 _ **\- Je me tournerais peut être vers l'adoption.**_

 _ **\- Vous pouvez refaire votre vie aussi. Je connais beaucoup de personne qui serait prêt à tuer pour être avec une femme comme vous.**_

 _ **\- Une femme comme moi ?**_

 _ **\- Magnifique, forte et j'en passe.**_

 _ **\- Vous avez des noms à me conseiller ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire triste) Graham. En plus, il s'occupe de son jeune frère Liam.**_ _ **À**_ _ **défaut d'avoir un petit frère, elle pourrait en avoir un grand, je suis sûr qu'Hope serait enchantée et c'est un homme bien.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **\- Et vous, vous n'êtes intéressée par personne dans cette vielle ? Je ne vous vois jamais avec personne non plus.**_

 _ **\- Ho cela ne risque pas d'arriver. L'amour ce n'est pas fait pour moi.**_

 _ **\- Qui est l'idiot qui vous à brisé le cœur ?**_

 _ **\- Je me le suis brisé toute seule pour la sauver. C'est une longue histoire, mais pensez-y pour Graham.**_

 _ **\- Je le ferais, je vais rentrer. Hope ne tient plus debout.**_

 _ **\- Je vous la ramène si vous voulez. Elle dort bien.**_

 _ **\- Merci Emma. Un jour vous me raconterez votre histoire ?**_

 _ **\- Un jour peut être.**_

 _On marche en silence. Sur le chemin, je croise David et Snow qui porte aussi leur fils jusqu'à leur voiture. Il me salut poliment et vingt minutes plus tard je dépose Hope dans son lit doucement._

 _ **\- Vous auriez fait une mère formidable. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à adopter ?**_

 _ **\- Pour une femme seule c'est plus compliquée. Puis ma vie me convient comme elle est. Bonne nuit Madame le Maire.**_

 _ **\- Regina. Appelez-moi Regina, svp.**_

 _ **\- Bonne nuit Regina.**_

 _Je m'en vais avant de faire une bêtise, comme de l'embrasser et rentre chez moi. Charon est sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées et je m'installe près de lui._

 _ **\- C'est bizarre qu'Henry et Ella ne soit pas ici.**_

 _ **\- Ils doivent être sur l'île, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Ils pourraient peut être avoir un moyen de briser la malédiction. Je vais essayer de le trouver.**_

 _ **\- Arrête de te sentir coupable pour moi, ou pour Daniel et vis ta vie Chad. Elsa est quelqu'un de bien, personne ne trouverait ça bizarre que tu tentes ta chance avec elle.**_

 _ **\- Mais...**_

 _ **\- Daniel non plus, sa blessure était trop grave Chad, profite de cette chance.**_

 _ **\- Je me sens trop coupable pour. J'ai l'impression de lui voler sa place.**_

 _ **\- Alors va le voir. Il te rassura et tu pourras enfin commencer ta vie.**_

 _ **\- Je vais faire ça, merci Em.**_

 _Il disparaît et je me couche. Si elle est avec Graham ou un autre, je serais moins tenter, c'est pour le mieux. Mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Le lendemain je me réveille dans le coton, ah apparemment je peux être malade comme tout le monde. Je décide de me recoucher, heureusement je suis en repos. C'est Graham qui me réveille, il m'apporte de la soupe de chez Granny et je le remercie. Je lui explique ma conversation d'hier et il vire rouge tomate, je rigole et lui donne quelques conseils pour conquérir ma femme. Je dois être maso je pense. Il s'en va une heure plus tard et je m'installe devant la télé en soupirant, j'espère qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire car elle va me détester._

 _ **(Toc à la porte)**_

 _ **\- C'est ouvert, c'est...Regina qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **\- Graham m'a dit que vous étiez souffrante, avant de m'inviter au restaurant. Vous n'y êtes pour rien je suppose ?**_

 _ **\- Le bassin trempette à eu raison de moi.**_

 _ **\- Je vous ai apporté des médicaments, vous... Emma vous dormez sur place là. Allez vous recoucher.**_

 _Elle me borde comme une enfant et trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoi que se soit je me colle à elle. Quand je me réveille je suis étonnée de la voir toujours là. Elle regarde ma main, mon alliance, merde mais quand est ce qu'elle à apparue._

 _ **\- Qui est tu ?**_

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_

 _ **\- Cette alliance je l'a connais, je l'ai dessiné. Alors je répète ma question ou...**_

 _ **\- Je suis juste Emma, le Shérif de ta ville.**_

 _ **\- Je vais donc reformuler ma question. Qui est tu pour moi ?**_

 _ **\- Ton amie, du moins j'espère.**_

 _ **\- Emma, tu me caches quelque chose depuis que tu es là. Alors, quoi tu à tuer quelqu'un ? Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton passé ? Pourquoi quand je te regarde, je...**_

 _ **\- (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Cette alliance c'est ma femme qui me l'a offerte il y a longtemps. Je la reporte de temps en temps.**_

 _ **\- Ta femme ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. Elle vit très loin, on c'est séparé en bon terme. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?**_

 _ **\- C'est tout de même fou que tu porte un de mes bijoux.**_

 _ **\- Tu étais créatrice de bijoux avant ton mandat, non ?**_

 _ **\- Excuse-moi, tu es malade et je te harcèle de questions.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu devrais rentrer te préparer pour ton rdv, je vais bien.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, je...pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais gay ? Mon petit frère l'est, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.**_

 _ **\- Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je te drague. Je veux juste être ton amie, enfin si tu m'en donne la possibilité évidement.**_

 _ **\- Je pourrais me vexer. Quoi je ne suis pas ton style ?**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Mon dieu si, mais je suis mariée et fidèle désolée.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu n'a pas divorcée ? Désolée, je recommence avec mes questions.**_

 _ **\- Parce que je l'aime encore et qu'elle n'en à jamais émis le souhait. Maintenant rentre, et ne sois pas trop dure avec Graham, j'en ai besoin au poste.**_

 _Elle sourit et s'en va. Je regarde mon alliance en souriant. Je suis contente de la retrouver. La Magie est vraiment bizarre dans ce monde. Le temps c'est remis à défier. On approche de Noël. Charon n'est toujours pas revenu, je vais encore passer mes fêtes seule on dirait. Je m'installe devant le Granny quand Graham et Regina rentent en rigolant. Je ferme les yeux et affiche un faux sourire sur mon visage._

 _ **\- Hé Shérif, on peut se joindre à toi ?**_

 _ **\- Avec plaisir les amoureux. Tu profite de tes vacances on dirait.**_

 _ **\- Yesss, on va sûrement partir quelques jours avec Regina, Liam et Hope. Je ne vais pas trop te manquer ?**_

 _ **\- Je devrais survivre. Vous partez où ?**_

 _ **\- Ah ce traitre ne veux rien me dire, tu...**_

 _Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Lili rentrer en courant dans le Granny et me lève d'un coup en voyant qu'elle saigne._

 _ **-Shérif, il y a eu un accident. Ruby et Dorothy sont coincées vers les mines avec d'autres.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **\- Le sol s'est comme ouvert en deux. Je n'ai rien pu faire.**_

 _ **\- Ok calme-toi Lili. Chéri va chercher Leroy et ses frères, on va les sortir de là. Emma tu viens avec moi.**_

 _Je me tourne vers elle mais elle à déjà disparus et je peste, je vous jure, elle aurait pu m'attendre. Je la retrouve entrain de sortir du matériel de sa voiture, elle semble vraiment inquiète._

 _ **\- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien.**_

 _ **\- Tu devrais aller à la mairie. On ne sait pas si le sol est stable et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'un autre accident. Lili tu viens avec moi, tes talents d'escalade vont servir.**_

 _ **\- Comment vous savez que j'aime ce sport et comment vous m'avez appelez ?**_

 _ **\- Désolée Madame Lucas. Venez on va chercher votre femme et votre fille.**_

 _Je vois Lili regarder Emma longuement comme si elle essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais sans succès. Je retiens Emma par la main quand elle s'en va et ce simple geste me fait frissonner._

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Sois prudente stp.**_

 _ **\- Promis, dit à Graham de sécuriser le périmètre et de me rejoindre avec Leroy et ses frères. À plus tard.**_

 _Je les regarde partir et rejoint la mairie où Zéléna m'attend déjà avec Katherine et Frederick, son mari, et membre de mon bureau. Le soir venu tout est bien qui finit bien et je regarde Lili, qui elle dévisage Emma. Cette dernière est avec Dorothy et Whale qui lui explique qu'elle va bien._

 _ **\- Regina, il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler depuis un moment.**_

 _ **\- Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **\- C'est à propos du Shérif. On mange ensemble demain, ça te dit ?**_

 _ **\- Ok, on ne part que dans deux jours avec Graham de toute façon.**_

 _ **\- Bien, je vais retrouver Ruby et Dorothy à demain.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je frissonne. J'aurai dû prendre un manteau plus chaud, à peine j'ai pensé cela que le blouson du Shérif recouvre mes épaules et je remercie Emma d'un regard._

 _ **\- Merci. Ça va ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, je n'aime juste pas les espaces confiné. Rentre il fait froid et Graham est en vacance. Je vais finir ici.**_

 _ **\- Emma, un jour il va falloir que tu me parle. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Rentre chez toi Gina. Ton chéri et ta fille t'attendent.**_

 _Elle recule, son Gina m'a figé le cœur. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle ainsi, seule ma famille et mes amis les plus proches m'appelaient comme ça._

 _ **\- Chérie, on y va ?**_

 _ **\- Je te suis Graham, le temps de remercier Leroy et ses frères.**_

 _Le lendemain j'attendais Lili au Granny. De quoi elle veut me parler au juste ?_

 _ **\- Désolée du retard. Je voulais m'assurer que Ruby et Dorothy aillent bien avant de venir.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien. Elles se remettent du choc ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ça va. Est ce que tu te souviens de choses avant ces trois dernières années ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Moi c'est flou. Ruby dit que c'est à cause de mon accident de voiture mais...Je fais des rêves étranges depuis quelques temps. Des rêves où Emma est une sorte de Chevalier et où je suis un Dragon. Cela me semble vraiment réel, comme une autre vie et je sais que ça à l'air dingue. Mais hier quand Emma m'a appelé par mon prénom, je suis sûr et certaine que ce n'était pas la première fois. Je sens une sorte de lien entre nous, pas amoureux non un truc différent mais tout aussi fort.**_

 _ **\- Je ressens ce lien aussi, avec elle et d'autre personne ici.**_

 _ **\- Regina il faut qu'on interroge Emma à ce sujet. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire sans qu'elle me prenne pour une folle. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est super important, une question de vie ou de mort. Si on ne fait rien, je crois qu'elle va mourir. Regarde-la, elle à maigri ces dernier temps et souris moins. Cela à commencer depuis quelques jours, depuis...**_

 _ **\- Que je sors avec Graham. Même avant, j'ai vu mais elle refuse aussi de me parler. Elle n'a rien dit à Graham et pourtant c'est son meilleur ami. Ou même à Félix et Ursula, j'ai demandé.**_

 _ **\- Alors il ne faut pas lui donner le choix. Killian et Mylah sont revenus de leur tour du monde, ils m'ont parlé d'une herbe qui délie la langue.**_

 _ **\- Tu es entrain de me demander de droguée Emma ? C'est le Shérif de la ville, Lili.**_

 _ **\- Stp, je sais que tu la ressens aussi, cette connexion. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui se passe.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, je suppose que tu à cette fameuse herbe ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, il faut juste lui faire boire, dans du thé ou autre chose.**_

 _ **\- Ok je m'en charge. Mais si on apprend un truc horrible, on fait quoi ?**_

 _ **\- On l'aidera. Depuis trois ans elle se plie en quatre pour chaque habitant de cette ville. C'est à nous de l'aider, tu ne crois pas ?**_

 _ **\- Très bien. Je m'en occupe, je te tiens au courant. Rentre près de Ruby et de votre fille.**_

 _Une fois chez moi je retrouve Emma entrain de jouer à la console avec Graham et Hope en rigolant. Parfait pas besoin d'excuse pour qu'elle vienne à la maison. Je prépare du thé verse les herbes dedans et lui tend en souriant._

 _ **\- Merci. Graham m'a défié, tu veux jouer ?**_

 _ **\- Non merci, je peux te parler une minute stp, c'est au sujet d'hier.**_

 _ **\- (Bois son thé) Bien sûr, je reviens. Hope, met la raclé à Graham pour moi.**_

 _ **\- Ok Ma.**_

 _Elle me suit dans la cuisine et je la regarde. D'après Lili, les herbes font effet immédiatement, donc je me lance._

 _ **\- Qui es-tu ?**_

 _ **\- (Embrouillée) Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**_

 _ **\- Répond moi Emma. Qui es-tu pour moi, pour cette ville ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis la Sauveuse. Et pour toi, je suis Emma. Ta femme.**_

 _ **\- QUOI ?**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :** _Je suis désolée._

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je me sens mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Regina semble choquée, mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? La malédiction ne doit pas être brisée, sous aucun prétexte et pour ça il faut qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance._

 _ **\- Je voulais dire, vous me faites penser a ma femme voila. Excusez-moi je dois rentrer chez moi, je dois couver un truc.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne bouge pas de la, explique moi. Je suis ta femme ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, mais tu as oubliée, seul moyen de te protéger du Ténébreux.**_

 _Mais bon sang tais-toi Emma..._

 _ **\- Hope ?**_

 _ **\- C'est notre fille, on l'a conçut par magie. Dans notre ancien monde c'était possible.**_

 _ **\- Par Magie ? Pourquoi personne ne se souviens a part toi ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que le Ténébreux, notre ennemi m'a maudit, mais j'ai fait en sorte que vous soyez heureux quand même.**_

 _ **\- Et où est ce Ténébreux maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- Enfermé pour plusieurs millier d'années.**_

 _ **\- Qui est Lili pour toi ?**_

 _ **\- C'est compliquée. Je dirais que c'est mon âme sœur version amitié. Elle fait partie de moi comme de nombreuses autres personnes ici. Avant, on appelait ça des Gardiens, tu en as eu plusieurs comme moi qui te protéger.**_

 _ **\- Qui sont mes Gardiens ?**_

 _ **\- Tink, Elsa, Zéléna, Graham, Snow, Angel, Robin, Daniel ont porté ce titre.**_

 _ **\- Et qui ils sont pour moi ?**_

 _ **\- Zéléna c'est ta sœur, les autres sont tes amis les plus proches. Daniel était ton cousin, plus comme un frère.**_

 _ **\- Angel n'est pas mon frère alors ?**_

 _ **\- Non c'est le mien, comme Gus. Et David est mon cousin. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait prendre ?**_

 _ **\- Des herbes, elle vienne de Lili qui les a eues par Killian. Tu refusais de me dire la vérité et on voit bien que ta santé décline. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **\- Je souffre de te voir avec Graham comme avant. Avant notre rencontre, tu étais avec lui. Je sais que tu l'aime également.**_

 _ **\- Mais je t'ai choisie. Pourquoi pas toi ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que je voulais te protéger. Crois-moi, je suis désolée, mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution.**_

 _ **\- Et maintenant quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu dois m'oublier. Je n'aurai pas du rester ici. Je vais partir et le sort de Merlin va de nouveau faire effet. Tu seras heureuse.**_

 _ **\- Je t'interdis de partir.**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai essayé durant trois ans de me tenir loin de toi mais ...**_

 _ **\- Je t'interdis de partir Emma. On va trouver une solution.**_

 _ **\- Gina, si on brise la malédiction, je vais mourir. J'ai sacrifié mon cœur pour contrer le Ténébreux. Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) Non, non...dis-moi que tu n'a pas fait ça ? C'est impossible...tu...**_

 _ **\- (Apparaît) Enfin je vous retrouve. Désolé Regina, tu dois dormir.**_

 _Henry claque des doigts et je retiens ma femme. Charon est la aussi avec Ella qui me serre dans ses bras. Je vois son ventre tout rond et pose ma main dessus en souriant._

 _ **\- C'est une fille, elle sera la au premier jour de l'hiver je suis tellement contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Aussi bien que possible. Je suis contente de vous voir aussi.**_

 _Je serre Henry dans mes bras également et dépose Regina dans son lit. Elle est tellement têtue._

 _ **\- Il faut s'occuper de Lili également. Elle est bien décidée à découvrir la vérité et pour le moment on ne peut laisser faire ça. Mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution.**_

 _ **\- Tu proposes quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Charon va s'en occuper. Ce monde sans Magie n'aide pas.**_

 _ **\- Tu as toujours la tienne, non ? Comme Charon ?**_

 _ **\- Oui mais c'est tout. Mais je vais trouver une solution, mon père m'a laisser son grimoire.**_

 _ **\- Ok, vous voulez venir chez moi ?**_

 _ **\- Non c'est bon, on a trouvé une petite maison sympa. Reste éloigné de Regina et Lili durant un moment.**_

 _ **\- Très bien.**_

 _Trois mois plus tard..._

 _ **\- Je vais demander à Regina de m'épouser.**_

 _ **\- (Recrache son café) Pardon ?**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est trop tôt ?**_

 _ **\- Non, bien sur que non. J'ai juste était surprise. Tu disais que le mariage n'était pas fait pour toi ?**_

 _ **\- C'était avant Regina et puis sans passer pour un obsédé j'aimerais bien accéder à son lit un jour ou l'autre.**_

 _Pour la seconde fois je recrache mon café et Graham me regarde bizarrement. Je tente un pauvre sourire et lui invente une excuse pour sortir. Je suis assise devant le port depuis une heure quand Killian me rejoins._

 _ **\- Henry m'a rendu mes souvenirs. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'y comprends rien. Il les a rendus aussi à Mylah.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée, c'était le seul moyen de vous sauver.**_

 _ **\- Je sais Love, mais Regina va t'en vouloir a mort.**_

 _ **\- Graham va lui demander de l'épouser.**_

 _ **\- Bordel, je suis désolé. Tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **\- Je peux supporter beaucoup, mais ça c'est impossible. Je vais partir d'ici.**_

 _ **\- Henry va trouver une solution. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps.**_

 _ **\- Je lui laisse jusqu'au mariage, après je partirais.**_

 _ **\- Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir, Teddy te réclame.**_

 _ **\- Ton fils est bien plus mignon que toi, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) C'est normal il est parfait. Allez viens, ne broie pas du noir toute seule, tu me déprimes.**_

 _Je suis mon ami en silence, au moins je l'ai retrouvé, comme Henry et Ella. Le lendemain je fais ma patrouille quand je tombe sur Hope assise seule dans l'air de jeux._

 _ **\- Hé ma puce, qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis partie de la maison après que maman a crié sur moi. En ce moment elle ne fait que ça et j'en ai marre.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi elle a crié ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que je n'aime pas Graham et je ne veux pas le voir et encore moins que maman l'épouse.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Graham ? Il est gentil, non ?**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est toi que maman aime, je le sais c'est marqué dans mon livre. Je sais que tu es ma mère aussi, je sais que tu l'aime, alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?**_

 _ **\- Hope, de quel livre tu parles ?**_

 **POV Regina :**

\- _**Calme-toi chérie. Hope est intelligente, elle n'est sûrement pas allée loin. Je vais appeler Emma et on va la chercher. Préviens tes frères et ta sœur on ne sait jamais.**_

 _ **\- Je n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus.**_

 _ **\- Hé ça arrive. Qu'est ce qui se passe en ce moment ? C'est le mariage qui te stresse ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais appeler Zéléna. Retrouve-la stp.**_

 _Je grimpe les marches quatre a quatre et me saisis de mon téléphone. On sonne a la porte vingt minutes plus tard et sachant Graham partit je descends. C'est peut être Hope qui reviens. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je découvre Emma avec ma fille dans les bras. Elle semble dormir profondément._

 _ **\- Elle va bien. Elle est juste fatiguée.**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de t'elle Madame le Maire. Je vais la déposer dans son lit. Graham arrive, je l'ai appelé sur la route.**_

 _ **\- Merci Shérif**_

 _Elle couche Hope dans son lit et lui caresse la joue doucement. Ses gestes sont doux. Je me demande si elle veut des enfants, elle serait sûrement une mère formidable._

 _ **\- Bonne fin de soirée Madame le Maire.**_

 _ **\- Emma, est ce que vous pouvez rester un peu svp ? J'ai l'impression que vous me fuyez comme la peste.**_

 _ **\- Je ne voulais pas déranger votre vie de famille.**_

 _ **\- Ma fille déteste Graham. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Elle a juste peur de vous partager. Elle vous a eu pour elle toute seule durant presque quatre ans.**_

 _ **\- Elle ne fait que parler de malédiction et de magie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je devrais peut être l'emmener consulter Archie.**_

 _ **\- Je connais quelqu'un, il est spécialiste avec les enfants. Je peux lui demander de passer vous voir si vous voulez ?**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) Est ce que ma fille me déteste ?**_

 _Je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras. Graham arrive à ce moment là et elle s'écarte de moi mais je la retiens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur hurle à chaque séparation._

 _ **-Emma, tu peux rester un peu stp ? Je vais au Granny chercher le repas de ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Graham, je peux m'en charger, reste avec ta fiancée, c'est...**_

 _ **\- C'est de toi quelle a besoin. Stp Em.**_

 _Je la vois baisser les épaules comme si elle abandonner la partie et je replonge dans ses bras sans honte. Je me sens étrangement bien, protégée et surtout aimée, ce qui est un comble._

 _ **-Elle ne te déteste pas, elle est juste un peu perdue. Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _Et quand elle le dit je la crois. J'ai du finir par m'endormir car ce sont des éclats de voix qui me réveille._

 _ **\- Tu comptais ne rien dire ? Laissez faire ? Tu te rends compte de ce que va dire Regina quand elle va se souvenir ? Parce qu'elle va le faire. Elle va se souvenir et elle va te détester pour ça**_

 _ **\- Graham elle t'aime aussi.**_

 _ **\- Mais enfin Emma, c'est toi son âme sœur. C'est toi sa femme. Sa destiné. Jamais je ne pourrais te remplacer dans son cœur, et je ne le désire pas.**_

 _ **\- Je sais que tu l'aime. Je ne peux pas être avec elle, mais toi si.**_

 _ **\- Donne-moi une bonne raison alors.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai plus de cœur Graham et sans lui je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne lui ferai que du mal et tu le sais. Aime la pour nous deux. Je te demande ça comme un service. Stp ne l'abandonne pas aussi.**_

 _ **\- Si elle me fait cramer, je dirais que c'est ta faute. Tu fais chier Em.**_

 _Je retourne sur le canapé en quatrième vitesse et fait semblant de dormir. Je sens que quelqu'un me couvre et je retiens un frisson quand elle me caresse la joue doucement._

 _ **-Je suis désolée Gina. Stp ne me déteste pas, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je t'aime ma Reine.**_

 _Elle dépose un tendre baiser sur ma joue et j'entends la porte claquer peu de temps après. Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? Le lendemain, je suis dans la chambre de Hope, je lis son livre et écarquille les yeux au fur et à mesure de ma lecture. C'est impossible, n'est ce pas ?_

 _ **\- Tu va sauver Ma, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu as lu le livre, tu sais maintenant. C'est à toi de la sauver maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Hope je...**_

 _ **\- Maman c'est la vérité et tu le sais. Stp, tu dois la sauver.**_

 _ **\- Je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu dois trouver Henry, c'est lui la clé. Lili et les autres peuvent aider aussi, va les voir. Tu iras n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- J'irais. Je suis désolée ma Princesse pour avoir crié sur toi.**_

 _ **\- Je sais maman. Il nous faut un nom de code pour notre mission.**_

 _ **\- (Amusée) Ah oui ? Tu as pensé à quoi ?**_

 _ **\- True Love. Maintenant, va voir Ma tu dois l'empêcher de partir de la ville.**_

 _ **\- Ok, je t'emmène à l'école et je vais la voir. Je trouverais un truc, promis.**_

 _ **\- Cool. Je t'aime fort. Bientôt on sera réunis, je le sais.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Princesse. Plus que tout.**_

 _C'est donc une heure plus tard que je me présente au commissariat. Graham est en patrouille et je retrouve Emma penchée sur un dossier. J'ai encore un peu de mal à croire tout ça, mais je ne peux refouler ce que j'ai ressentis hier dans ses bras, ou même lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé la joue._

 _ **\- Graham est en ronde. Vous avez besoin de lui ?**_

 _ **\- C'est de vous dont j'ai besoin, je...**_

 _ **\- (Rentre en courant) Em, il y a un problème à l'école, des tirs ont était entendu.**_

 _Je vois Emma se lever d'un bond, récupérer son arme et suivre Graham avant de revenir sur ses pas. Elle semble m'attendre et je me force à bouger. Des tirs, mais enfin il ne se passe jamais rien a Storybrook, c'est absurde._

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je me précipite vers David qui a fait sortir plusieurs élèves. Je vois qu'il est blessé au bras et fait signe à Anna de venir tout de suite._

 _ **\- Vous pouvez me dire quoi sur l'agresseur ?**_

 _ **\- C'est une femme de couleur noire. Elle est rentrée et à commencée à tirer en hurlant qu'elle priverait de bonheur tout le monde. Une vraie folle. Snow est partit vers la maternelle, pendants que j'évacuais les plus âgés. Je dois y retourner, elle est toute seule et...**_

 _ **\- Tu ne bouge pas de la David, tu es blessé, je m'en occupe. Graham, sécurise le périmètre, je vais rentrer.**_

 _Tamara, je suis sûr que c'est elle, comment elle a pu atterrir ici au juste ? La malédiction s'affaiblit, j'avais dit à Henry que c'était une mauvaise idée de rendre les souvenirs aux gens. Je pense à Hope et aux autres et mon cœur se serre d'inquiétude. Je vais la tuer cette fois ci. Si elle a osée toucher un seul cheveu de ma fille ou des enfants, je la tue. Je vais pour rentrer quand Regina m'arrête, elle s'approche et rentre dans mon espace personnel me faisant déglutir._

 _ **\- Il faut qu'on parle, alors ne t'avise pas de mourir. Ramène notre fille saine et sauve pour commencer.**_

 _ **\- Notre quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu m'as entendue, j'ai lu le livre d'Hope.**_

 _ **\- Gina je...**_

 _ **\- Va la chercher.**_

 _J'obéis et rentre dans l'école. Je suis rassurée de ne voir aucun blessés et fait évacuer plusieurs élèves mort de peur. Je tombe sur Tiana qui c'est refugiée au toilette avec un groupe d'enfants, dont les filles d'Elsa et les escorte dehors. Je retourne à l'intérieur plusieurs fois en répétant le même schéma quand je me fige. Tamara a une arme pointée sur le font d'Hope qui ne bouge pas._

 _ **\- Par ta faute j'ai étais déshonoré et bannis, mais je te jure que tu vas payer. Je vais commencer par te prendre ta fille, puis ta femme, et je finirai par toi. Ce monde est fascinant, une simple petite pression et la cervelle de ta chère petite Princesse va se répandre dans la classe.**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) Ma, j'ai peur.**_

 _ **\- Je sais ma puce, ne bouge pas. Qu'est ce que tu veux Tamara ? Ton maître m'a déjà privée de toutes les personnes que j'aime. Que te faut-il de plus ?**_

 _ **\- Je veux que tu souffres. Je veux te voir agoniser. Tu...**_

 _ **\- Laisse-la partir et je viens avec toi. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse la partir.**_

 _ **\- D'autres viendront, la malédiction s'affaiblit car ils se souviennent, et quand tout le monde se souviendra, tu mourras. Mais pas avant que je ne te prenne ta raison de vivre.**_

 _Je tire avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste de plus et elle s'écroule. Je grogne de douleur en voyant que j'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule et serre Hope dans mes bras à l'étouffer._

 _ **\- Ma, tu saignes. Pourquoi tu pleures ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai eu peur qu'elle te fasse du mal, mais ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?**_

 _ **\- Non je vais bien, mais toi tu saigne. Tu dois aller voir Marraine.**_

 _ **\- Anna mais, comment tu sais que...**_

 _ **\- Je sais que tu voulais que ce soit elle, c'est dans mon livre et Henry est mon Parrain.**_

 _ **\- Comment tu l'as eu ce livre ma puce ?**_

 _ **\- Je crois que c'est Merlin qui me l'a envoyé avant de disparaître avec l'ancien monde.**_

 _ **-D'accord, garde tout ça pour toi stp. Je dois parler à Henry. Viens on va voir ta mère, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.**_

 _Je la porte ignorant la douleur de mon épaule et rejoins Regina dehors. Aussitôt, elle se précipite sur Hope et je la lui transfère dans les bras avant qu'un vertige ne me prenne. Je me retrouve dans les bras de David qui me regarde avec inquiétude et je ferme les yeux. Quand je les ouvre je suis à l'hôpital et je souffle. Décidément._

 _ **\- Lili que fais-tu la ?**_

 _ **\- Je me demande de quelle façon je vais te tuer une fois que tu seras sortie d'ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait ça.**_

 _ **\- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Ruby ?**_

 _ **\- Elle est furieuse aussi. Tu as de la chance qu'elle ressemble à une baleine pour le moment et qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.**_

 _ **\- Je vais lui répéter.**_

 _ **\- Em, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Tu as dit à Gina de me droguer ?**_

 _ **\- Tu nous as abandonnée.**_

 _ **\- Je vous ai sauvé. J'ai ramené Ruby et les fins heureuses. J'ai accomplis mon destin.**_

 _ **\- Mais je m'en fou de ça, du Destin ou je ne sais quoi ? Tu aurais dû avoir confiance en nous, en moi.**_

 _ **\- Le Ténébreux à écrasé ton cœur devant moi. Il l'a broyé Lili et...je...pourquoi tu pleures ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu n'es qu'une abrutie. Personne ne sera heureux sans toi, surtout moi et encore moins Regina et Hope.**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) Mais i pas d'autre solution, je n'ai plus de cœur Lili. L'Emma dont tu te souviens n'existe plus.**_

 _ **\- Pourtant elle est juste devant moi. Tu peux nous laisser Lili ?**_

 _ **\- Gina je...**_

 _ **\- Tu va m'écouter maintenant. Je veux tout savoir et te t'avises pas de me mentir à nouveau.**_

 _Je regarde Lili puis Regina et Henry apparaît, cette fois plus le choix. Le temps se fige et je regarde ma femme amoureusement._

 _ **\- Je veux que tu arrête tout ça Henry. Remet tout en place et tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- Mais...**_

 _ **\- Tamara à faillit tuer Hope, qui sait ce qui va se passer si tu continu. Remet le sort de Merlin en place, sur tout le monde. Charon ça te dit toujours ce tour du monde ?**_

 _ **\- Emma, je...tu es sûre de toi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, aide Henry stp. Dès que je sors d'ici on part.**_

 _ **\- Emma, mais tu va allez où ? Ta place est ici !**_

 _ **\- Plus maintenant. Stp Henry.**_

 _Deux semaines plus tard, je finissais ma valise. Je soupire en prenant mon badge et me dirige vers la mairie le cœur lourd, courage Emma._

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **\- Madame le Maire ? Le Shérif Swan souhaite vous parler.**_

 _ **\- Faite-la entrer Cassandra, merci**_

 _ **\- (Rentre) Bonjour Madame le Maire. Si vous avez un moment, j'aimerai vous parler de certaines choses.**_

 _ **\- Je vous écoute Shérif ?**_

 _ **\- Je vous apporte ma démission. J'ai un préavis d'un mois à faire. Graham va passer Shérif et Neal va le seconder. J'ai déjà pris la liberté de commencer à le former.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi partir ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais faire le tour du monde avec mon frère. J'en ai toujours rêvé.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi vous avez l'air si triste alors ?**_

 _ **\- Pour rien. Je vous laisse à vos dossiers et je voulais vous remercier aussi.**_

 _ **\- Pour quelle raison ?**_

 _ **\- Pour m'avoir engagé comme Shérif. J'ai rencontré des personnes formidables ici. J'espère que vous serez heureuse avec Graham, c'est un homme d'honneur et un ami.**_

 _ **\- Il va être déçu que vous ne soyez pas la.**_

 _ **\- J'en suis vraiment désolée. Je vous enverrais un gros cadeau pour me faire rattraper.**_

 _ **\- Emma vous avez l'air affreusement triste. Êtes-vous sûre de votre choix ? Tout le monde vous apprécie ici, et...**_

 _Je m'arrête net quand elle me serre dans ses bras, mon cœur se serre et je referme mes bras autour d'elle. Nous n'avons jamais était proches, pas même des amis, mais d'un coup imaginer Storybrook sans elle me semble impensable._

 _ **-(Parle Elfique) Pardonne-moi ma Reine, pardonne-moi. Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.**_

 _Après ces paroles étranges elle s'en va et le soir venu je parle à Graham de sa décision soudaine. Hope se lève d'un coup et monte dans sa chambre. Je la suis et la voit retourner ses affaires, elle semble chercher quelque chose._

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma Princesse ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'a pas vu mon livre ? Le gros que j'ai tout le temps.**_

 _ **\- Non, pourquoi tu le cherche comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que demain on peut aller voir tonton Angel stp ?**_

 _ **-Si tu veux. Allez va te laver les dents, je viens te lire une histoire.**_

 _ **\- Maman, je ne veux pas qu'Emma parte.**_

 _ **\- Moi non plus ma puce, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir.**_

 _Ma fille semble au bord des larmes et je la prends dans mes bras. Je sais qu'elle est porche d'Emma, comme tous les enfants de cette ville, elle l'adore. Après l'avoir consolée et lu une histoire elle finit par s'endormir et je rejoins Graham dans le salon._

 _ **\- Je vais rentrer. Je me lève tôt demain, je vais faire le tour de la ville avec Neal pour lui montrer les patrouilles.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, je te dis à demain.**_

 _Après un chaste baiser, il s'en va. Pour une raison que j'ignore, nous ne somme pas allez plus loin que de simples baisers. Il m'a dit vouloir attendre notre mariage, ce que je trouve adorable, mais ce qui me semble le plus bizarre, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'allez plus loin non plus. Je suppose que j'aie perdu l'habitude, depuis la disparition du père d'Hope, je n'ai eu personne après tout. Le lendemain, mon petit frère nous accueille pour le repas du midi. Hope le kidnappe dans sa chambre et curieuse je me lève pour écouter._

 _ **\- Tu dois me croire tonton stp je te dis la vérité. Tu dois aller la voir.**_

 _ **\- Ma puce, je ne peux pas aller la voir comme ça, je la connais à peine.**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu as oublié, mais tu dois te souvenir Emma ne dois pas partir. Tu dois trouver Henry, il va t'expliquer, stp.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, calme-toi. J'irais voir Henry avec Gus demain, ça te va ?**_

 _ **\- Ce soir, elle ne doit pas partir, stp.**_

 _ **\- Ok, je vais allez la voir. Allez viens, ta mère dois nous attendre.**_

 _Il y avait tellement de détresse dans sa voix, mon frère me lance son regard, il faut qu'on parle au plus vite et j'hoche la tête. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le départ d'Emma me mette dans un tel état, remarque je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me fasse si mal aussi._

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne trahirais pas ma nièce Gina. Mais fait en sorte de retarder le départ d'Emma le plus possible, je vais mener ma petite enquête et je te tiens au courant.**_

 _ **\- Elle a déjà donné son préavis et Neal à commencer sa formation. Que veux tu que je fasse au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Dis lui que Neal préfère commencer après notre mariage. C'est dans trois mois, ça nous laisse le temps.**_

 _ **\- Ok je vais essayer et je fais quoi avec Hope ?**_

 _ **\- Rien, elle risque de se braquer si tu ne la crois pas et on ne veut pas ça.**_

 _ **\- Très bien. Appel-moi au besoin, je vais convoquer Miss Swan. Tu peux garder Hope ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que je la garde, je te la ramène ce soir pour le diner.**_

 _ **\- Ok, préviens ton fiancé pour le délai.**_

 _ **\- Je me charge de Neal.**_

 _Je file à la mairie et demande à appeler Emma, seulement je ne dis pas un mot en remarquant un homme inconnu dans mon bureau avec un détonateur._

 _ **-Bonjour Majesté. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. Je suis Gregory Mendel, nous devons parler. Asseyez-vous.**_

 _J'obéis et entend un clic, je regarde sous mon fauteuil et vois une bombe. Je déglutis et ne bouge plus._

 _ **\- Parfait, vous semblez avoir compris la situation. Sachez que mourir ne me fait pas peur, c'est préférable à la torture que j'ai subi par votre faute par mon Maître. Mais j'ai l'occasion de me venger. Enfin. J'ai longtemps cherché ce monde, le sort de Merlin s'affaiblit, j'ai pu rentrer grâce à ça. La Sauveuse, elle a bien joué son coup, mais cette fois c'est moi qui gagne.**_

 _ **\- J'en doute fortement, même si je ne comprends rien à vos dires.**_

 _ **\- Hé bien mourir dans l'ignorance, quelle tristesse. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de ta fille aussi, elle te rejoindra bien vite.**_

 _Je sens une colère monstre m'envahir et Emma apparaît avec un homme inconnu. Elle est vraiment apparue, mais c'est..._

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **\- Lâche-ça, Henry a toujours ces pouvoirs. Tu n'as aucune chance.**_

 _ **\- Mais maintenant elle sait, et bientôt d'autres serviteurs du mal arriveront. Nous n'arrêterons jamais de te pourchasser.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'en vais ?**_

 _ **\- Shérif vous connaissez cet homme ? Il a menacé Hope et...**_

 _ **\- Elle est avec Angel, elle ne craint rien pour le moment. Ne bougez surtout pas.**_

 _ **\- Mais comment vous...**_

 _ **\- Gina on en parlera plus tard. Ne bouge pas.**_

 _Le fameux Henry claque des doigts et l'homme se retrouve ficelé. J'écarquille les yeux et d'un coup je croise son regard et je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout et une colère monumentale m'envahit._

 _ **-Tu m'as abandonnée. Comment tu as pu faire une telle chose ? Hope et les autres...pourquoi Emma ? REGARDE-MOI !**_

 _Son visage est ravagé par la tristesse. Je tente de me calmer, je suis toute de même assise sur une bombe. Elle finit de débrancher les fils en silence. Henry à envoyé Mendel je ne sais où et honnêtement je m'en fiche. Mes yeux sont rivés sur Emma._

 _ **\- Tu peux te lever. Je dois y aller. Je suis vraiment désolée.**_

 _ **\- Trop facile. Regarde-moi bon sang.**_

 _ **\- Regina, Emma à fait au mieux, la situation était désespérée.**_

 _ **\- Ne la défend pas et si c'était Ella, tu lui auras pardonné peut être ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne demande pas ton pardon.**_

 _ **\- Non tu fuies, comme une lâche. Comment je peux me souvenir ?**_

 _ **\- Une fois que je serais partie de la vielle, tu va oublier pour de bon, jusqu'a mon existence.**_

 _ **\- Laisse-nous Henry stp. On parlera plus tard.**_

 _Il disparaît et Emma rejoins la porte mais d'un mouvement du poignet la porte claque, ho ma magie est revenue. Bizarre._

 _ **\- Tu as de la Magie ?**_

 _ **\- De toute évidence. C'est quoi ce regard inquiet ?**_

 _ **\- C'est un monde sans magie. Seuls Henry et Charon ont leurs pouvoirs normalement. Le sort de Merlin est entrain de s'effondrer car tu te souviens. Il faut que je parte et tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'iras nulle part.**_

 _ **\- Les attaques vont se multiplier si je reste. Un jour je ne serais pas la à temps.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. Tu vas vraiment me laisser me marier à Graham ? Tu crois que je suis un jouet ? Et quoi ? Tu as finit de jouer avec moi, donc tu me jettes ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi.**_

 _ **\- Tu t'entends parler, tu as perdu la tête ?**_

 _ **\- Pas la tête, juste le cœur.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je l'ai sacrifié pour que tout le monde ait sa fin heureuse.**_

 _ **\- QUOI ?**_

 _ **\- Hurler n'y changera rien, c'est ainsi.**_

 _ **\- Je hurle si je veux. Déjà, tu m'enfermes lors de la bataille finale, et maintenant ça. J'ai refusé d'abandonner mon amour pour toi, tu m'as dit préférer mourir que d'oublier notre amour.**_

 _ **\- Et je ne t'ai pas mentis, je suis morte en t'aimant plus que tout.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas morte, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver.**_

 _ **\- Gina… Très bien puisque tu ne comprends pas je vais te faire une démonstration.**_

 _Elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et je remarque tout de suite la différence. Malgré son geste doux, je ne ressens rien, rien du tout et une larme coule sur ma joue._

 _ **-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je suis désolée.**_

 _Elle s'en va et je reste plantée dans mon bureau. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur aussi, c'est horrible. Je teste mes pouvoirs et d'un mouvement fait apparaître ma mère et ma sœur. D'un claquement de doigts je leur rends leurs souvenirs et elles m'enferment dans leur bras en voyant mon état pitoyable._

 _ **\- Elle va partir.**_

 _ **\- Scelle la ville, je ne sais pas comment tu as des pouvoirs mais tu peux le faire. Je t'ai enseigné le sort.**_

 _ **\- (Sèche mes larmes) Mais ça ne va pas êtres dangereux pour les autres ?**_

 _ **\- Sis, obéis on verra les conséquences plus tard. Le principal c'est de retenir Emma ici pour le moment.**_

 _J'obéis donc et m'assois épuisée sur mon fauteuil. La magie ici demande bien plus de pouvoir que dans notre monde._

 _ **\- Bien. Maintenant fait venir Henry.**_

 _ **\- (Apparaît) Je suppose que la ville c'est toi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu supposes bien. Alors quels sont nos options ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **chaque fois que la mémoire revenait à des gens, nos ennemis nous retrouvaient. Sûrement un coup du Ténébreux pour lui assurer qu'Emma reste seule jusqu'a la fin de sa vie.**_

 _ **\- Comment j'ai pu me souvenir et garder mes pouvoirs ?**_

 _ **\- Cela doit être une sorte de sécurité de mon père. Si Emma ...**_

 _ **\- Si Emma quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Elle a décidée d'arrêter de se battre.**_

 _ **\- En clair ?**_

 _ **\- Elle peut vivre sans cœur car elle vous voit heureux. Mais ta colère de tout a l'heure l'a affaiblit. Et plus il va y avoir du monde qui va se souvenir, plus le remord et la culpabilité vont l'atteindre.**_

 _ **\- J'ai le droit d'être furieuse contre elle.**_

 _ **\- Sis, je sais tout ça. Mais j'aurais sûrement pris la même décision qu'elle si ça permettait de tous vous sauver.**_

 _ **\- C'était son destin ma fille et je ne peux qu'être admiratif de son courage, mais maintenant c'est à nous de la sauver.**_

 _ **\- Comment ? Henry tu as une idée ?**_

 _ **\- J'étudie le grimoire de mon père. Gus serait utile.**_

 _Je claque des doigts et il apparaît au milieu du bureau, je tape des mains et son regard se voile de tristesse, puis de colère avant qu'on puisse l'arrêter il sort en trombe du bureau. Emma va passer un sale quart d'heure._

 _-_ _ **Regina, sa colère risque de la tuer.**_

 _ **-Et merde, ramène-le.**_

 _Henry disparaît et Lili rentre en trombe dans le bureau, elle pleure et je me lève d'un bond._

 _ **\- Regina, Emma ne respire plus.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais, attends, tu te souviens ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, elle est venue à la maison, m'a serrée dans ses bras à m'étouffer en pleurs et elle s'est écroulée et je me suis souvenue. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **\- Elle arrête de se battre. (Larmes)**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _Je suis au Lac, je dois donc être morte pour de bon. J'espère que tout va bien pour Gina et les autres. Elle me déteste mais qu'importe elle est en vie avec Hope et tous les autres._

 _ **\- Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **\- Maître Arthur, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi mon enfant. Je suis là pour te conduire. Tu es prête ?**_

 _ **\- Je vous suis Maître. Vous avez pu retrouver votre femme disparue ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis avec Guenièvre. Lancelot avec Viviane et même Merlin a retrouvé Nimué, du moins une version non maléfique.**_

 _ **\- Je suis heureuse pour vous et mes parents, sont-ils ensemble aussi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, nous allons justement les rejoindre.**_

 _ **\- J'ai hâte de les revoir. Tout ira bien, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Oui tout ira bien. Viens c'est par là.**_

 _L'endroit et paisible et vraiment beau. Je croise Lancelot qui me présente sa femme en souriant et j'aperçois Merlin qui me serre dans ses bras un moment._

 _ **\- Je suis si fier de toi. Je te jure que tout ira bien pour Regina et les autres à partir de maintenant. Henry a fait en sorte que plus personne ne puisse entrer dans la ville. Ta mort à finit l'enchantement, ils seront heureux, je te le jure.**_

 _ **\- C'est bien. Ils vont m'oublier n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. Même s'ils luttent pour le moment.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire triste) Je pourrai continuer à veiller sur eux d'ci. D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **À**_ _ **Eden. Le paradis des Héros.**_

 _ **\- Emma, je suis désolée. Ton cœur m'a sauvée des ténèbres.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien Nimué, le principal c'est que vous soyez près de Maître Merlin maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) Maman...**_

 _Je me jette dans ses bras, c'est la première fois que je ressens sa chaleur et je pleure longtemps. C'est la main de mon père qui me fait lever les yeux et je change de bras pour les siens en souriant._

 _ **\- Ta femme arrive.**_

 _ **\- Quoi mais...non, ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte. Tout devait bien se passer normalement.**_

 _ **\- Elle n'est pas morte. Daniel l'a fait traverser pour te ramener.**_

 _ **\- Mais...**_

 _ **\- Tourne-toi ma fille. Va rejoindre ta femme.**_

 _Je me tourne et tombe sur le regard baigné de larme de Regina. Elle semble ne pas m'avoir vu depuis une éternité, pourtant je suis morte hier, non ? Elle se jette dans mes bras et mon cœur semble exploser. Attend, mon cœur ?_

 _ **\- Gina mais...**_

 _ **\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, cela fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vue. Tu n'es qu'une idiote.**_

 _Deux ans ? Je fronce les sourcils mais oublie jusqu'à mon prénom quand les lèvres de ma femme se collent aux miennes et je ferme les yeux par automatisme._

 _ **\- Comment je peux avoir mon cœur ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'ai donné la moitié du mien. Mais tu ne revenais pas, Charon nous a emmenés aux portes des enfers et Daniel m'a conduite ici.**_

 _ **\- Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux ?**_

 _ **\- Je m'en moque, je refuse de vivre sans toi une minute de plus. Je suis terriblement en colère contre toi.**_

 _ **\- Tu as laissé Hope toute seule ?**_

 _ **\- Notre fille nous attend à la maison avec notre famille et nos amis.**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas comment revenir Gina. Je pensais être morte hier.**_

 _ **\- J'ai cru mourir de chagrin quand je t'ai vu. Ne refais jamais cela.**_

 _ **\- Gina, je veux revenir avec toi, mais il me semble avoir lu qu'une fois qu'on est mort, on est mort et que seul un Dieu pouvait nous ramener.**_

 _ **\- Un Dieu et l'amour véritable. Je te présente la Déesse Nix. Elle est ma protectrice et va pouvoir te ramener.**_

 _ **-Et que voulez-vous en contre partie ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire amusé) Je protège mes enfants et votre histoire m'a rappelée la mienne. Tu es prête à rentrer chez toi ?**_

 _Je regarde mes parents et mes Maîtres, ils me sourient tous et je serre un peux plus Regina dans mes bras._

 _ **\- Cette fois je pourrais être avec Regina ?**_

 _ **\- Pour l'éternité...**_

 _Une lumière nous entoure et quand j'ouvre les yeux nous sommes au manoir. Hope et la première à me sauter au cou. Par les Dieux, ce qu'elle a grandit. Je la serre dans mes bras en pleurant et lève les yeux vers mes frères et Lili. Je suis passé de bras en bras longtemps, heureuse de retrouver ma famille. Le soir venu je regarde Hope dormir._

 _ **\- Je ressens ma magie de nouveau. Tu m'expliques ?**_

 _ **\- Il a fallu ramener la magie dans ce monde pour que je puisse venir te chercher.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, alors maintenant que tout le monde est partit et que notre fille dors, à quel point tu es fâchée après moi ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Je ne suis plus en colère, pas alors que je t'ai retrouvée, enfin. Ces deux ans, ont été pires que tout. Je n'ai tenue que pour Hope et dans l'espoir de pouvoir te ramener parmi nous.**_

 _ **\- Je suis tellement désolée. Je jure de ne plus jamais vous laisser.**_

 _ **\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir cette promesse cette fois-ci.**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse) Raconte-moi ces deux ans.**_

 _ **\- Demain, pour le moment j'ai autres choses en tête.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Tu...Graham et toi vous n'avez jamais...je sais que je n'ai pas le droit ...**_

 _ **\- Jamais, il à rencontré une femme bien il y a un an. Ils vont avoir un bébé et sont heureux.**_

 _ **\- (Larmes) Je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas seule, que tu sois heureuse à nouveau. Je suis tellement désolée Gina.**_

 _ **\- Ne pleure pas, je sais. Tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce que je veux.**_

 _Je plaque mes lèvre sur les sienne avec force et la soulève dans mes bras avant de l'emmener dans notre chambre. Le lendemain, je fais cuire le petit déjeuner pour les deux amours de ma vie quand Hope descend, l'air passablement endormis. Quand elle me voit son regard s'éclaire et elle me saute dans les bras, je lui rends son câlin avec plaisir et souris encore plus._

 _ **-Bon Ma faut qu'on parle. Je veux un petit frère et une petite sœur ou deux.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **Un an et quelques mois plus tard...**_

 _ **\- Arrêtes de stresser comme ça Regina. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.**_

 _ **\- Et si ça se passait mal ? Pourquoi c'est si long ?**_

 _ **\- Ils l'a prépare juste Sis. Tu sais comment ça se passe, tu pourras bientôt la rejoindre et vous allez pouvoir accueillir comme il se doit mon neveu et ma nièce.**_

 _ **\- Ok, je devrais appeler Hope, elle doit s'inquiéter aussi.**_

 _ **\- Elle est avec maman. Assieds-toi, tu me donne le tournis à la fin.**_

 _Les portes s'ouvrent et Lili arrive avec Ruby. Je soupire et me rassois. Lili ricane et je lui tire la langue. Elle n'était pas mieux quand Ruby à accoucher il y a trois ans._

 _ **\- Gina dit à mon monstre de femme que cette fois c'est moi la Marraine ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne dirais rien. Emma me tuerais si je le faisais sans elle.**_

 _ **\- Impossible elle t'aime trop pour ça. Même si elle doit te maudire en ce moment pour l'avoir mise dans cet état.**_

 _ **\- Tu es vraiment rassurante Lili, je te remercie.**_

 _ **\- (Rire)**_ _ **À**_ _ **ton service.**_

 _ **\- Regina, c'est bon Emma est prête. On lui a fait une péridural, vos enfants arrivent.**_

 _Je saute de mon fauteuil et je rejoins Anna en quatrième vitesse pour retrouver ma femme. À peine rentrée, je me précipite à son chevet et elle m'accueille en ricanant._

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu a l'air encore plus paniqué que moi au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Je déteste te voir souffrir.**_

 _ **-Il ne fallait pas me mettre enceinte, monstre.**_

 _Je rigole et l'embrasse, en vérité on ne sait pas comment on a fait encore une fois. Ni pourquoi cette fois-ci, c'est Emma qui est tombé enceinte. Une heure plus tard, je tenais mon fils dans les bras les yeux brillants de bonheur. Emma tenait notre fille en souriant._

 _ **-Ils sont parfait. Je vais chercher Hope en premier ?**_

 _ **\- Viens t'installer près de moi d'abord. Il faut décider leurs prénoms et qui sera Parrains et Marraines.**_

 _ **\- Tu choisis pour notre fille, je choisis pour notre fils, deal ?**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Ok. Alors dit bonjour à notre seconde Princesse, Amy.**_

 _ **\- Et dis Bonjour à notre petit Prince Danny.**_

 _Elle souri en caressant la joue de notre fils. Je lui embrasse le front et elle se cale contre moi en soupirant._

 _ **\- C'est toi qui porte le prochain je te préviens.**_

 _ **\- (Rires) Ok. Alors on va annoncer pour les Parrains et les Marraines, nos amis vont mourir de curiosité à ce rythme.**_

 _ **\- Lili et Neal pour Amy.**_

 _ **\- Ok, alors Elsa et Chad pour Danny**_

 _ **\- Adjugé. Je suis fatiguée Gina. Tu fais venir notre fille, mais tu ne bouge pas de là où tu es.**_

 _Je souris et claque des doigts pour faire apparaitre Hope qui s'extasie devant la bouille de Danny, avant de foncer dans les bras d'Emma et de caresser la joue d »Amy doucement._

 _ **-Ils sont trop beaux. Je serais une super grande sœur. Je vais leur raconter notre histoire.**_

 _Je souris encore plus et je vois Lili rentrer. Je suis déjà étonnée qu'elle ait résisté autant. Depuis le retour d'Emma, elles sont encore plus collée l'une à l'autre qu'avant mais ça ne me dérange pas. Elles sont aussi des âmes sœurs après tout._

 _ **\- Tu veux prendre ta Filleule ?**_

 _ **\- (Grand sourire) Haaaa je le savais. Ruby a perdu.**_

 _Je rigole et transfère Danny dans les bras d'Emma pour porter Amy à Lili qui la réceptionne doucement. Ruby finit par rentrer suivis de près par Mulan et Merida qui on dû être avertit. Elsa arrive avec Chad et je lui pose Danny dans les bras. Elsa et Chad sont enfin ensemble depuis quelques mois et tout va bien, Elsa et même enceinte d'un petit garçon. Plus tard c'est Angel, Neal, August et Belle qui viennent nous rendre visite. Les jumeaux sont à peine là qu'ils sont déjà couvert de cadeaux et voyant ma femme endormie contre moi et je lui dépose un tendre baiser sur le front._

 _ **\- (Endormie) Je t'aime Gina. Tu reste avec moi, hein ? Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.**_

 _ **\- Dis plutôt que tu es incapable de dormir sans ta femme ou ta fille.**_

 _ **\- Ne sois pas méchant David, sinon j'oblige Snow à te faire manger des légumes.**_

 _Il grimace et je resserre mes bras autour des épaules d'Emma qui se rendort tranquillement. Quelques jours plus tard on rentre enfin chez nous et je trouve Emma sur le toit, comme souvent avec Lili entrain de parler. Je souris et les rejoint, Lili nous laisse et je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de ma femme._

 _ **\- M'as-tu pardonnée ?**_

 _ **\- Pas encore, mais tu a toute la vie pour essayer...**_

 _ **\- (Embrasse et sourit) Cette vie, et la prochaine s'il le faut.**_

 _ **\- Bien, maintenant vient te coucher car nos enfants tiennent malheureusement de toi. Ce sont des piles électriques et ils ne dorment pas beaucoup.**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu es calme peut être ?**_

 _ **\- Shérif, ne cherchez pas les problèmes ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Jamais ma Reine. Allons dormir.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir Emma.**_

 _Elle me regarde avec un sourire carnassier et plaque ses lèvres sur les mienne dans un baiser fougueux. On atterrit dans notre lit en riant et je ferme les yeux. Voilà, c'est ça le bonheur._

 _ **-Que dirais-tu d'agrandir dès maintenant notre clan ?**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-Tu peux toujours essayer mon amour...**_

 **FIN**


End file.
